The Adventures of Pan III
by Boogaz-Rayden-Xavier
Summary: Cont of The Adventures of Pan II. Peter has destroyed Arizael but not without consequence. Peter, Nibs, and Wendy have lost their memories and are lost & separated on earth. New adventures, characters, craziness & drama await you.
1. Lost

_The Adventures of Pan III_

_Lost_

_Synopsis:_

_AN: Welcome to the third installment, as I have said before, there is no plot, just adventures. I go wherever my imagination, and your reviews take me. Reviews do stimulate my mind and may cause me to add to the story or change what I was going to do. Now, in our previous story, Peter had to use everything he had within him to destroy the Witch. However, his victory did not come without a price. Wendy and Nibs got too close and got sucked into his barrier. When he struck the final blow, it unleashed an overwhelming amount of power, so much so that it blew them out of Neverland and into Earth. The result of that intensity wiped Peter's mind clean, and inevitably, Wendy's and Nibs as well._

_A good amount of this story will take place on Earth. New characters will be introduced, new adventures, new drama, but....more love will be injected into this story. I want to play with the romantic angle, for true love never dies......_

_Peter dropped his sword into his holster and snapped his arms out by his sides and the air grew very thick, trapping Arizael, and inevitably a few feet behind him was Nibs and Wendy. _

…_................................._

_Peter crouched down and the ground cracked under his weight then he shot up into the air with the barrier, snatching Wendy and Nibs up with it. The loud sound of a rushing wind boomed in their ears, and all they could see outside of their barrier, was white light. They felt the ground rip right from under them, as the feeling of weightlessness hit their guts._

…_......................................_

_Peter flipped forward and balled up his body real tight, and flipped towards the beast. The speed of his decent alarmed Wendy and Nibs, and they held each other tight as they used all the energy they could to strengthen their barrier._

_The barrier was Peter's final assault against Arizael, and it slammed into her enormous face. At the moment of impact, a large explosion was seen creating a shock-wave that caused everyone to run faster. _

_The explosion grew greater and greater as Arizael was torn to pieces from the top of her head, all the way down to her feet, where the final explosion occurred, emitting the final BOOOOM!_

_The explosion was so great that the shock-waves emitted from it and shook the foundation of Neverland. It created a great crater which was deep and very wide, singeing all the trees and vegetation within a quarter mile radius. _

_The Chief, lost boys and girls, So-ren, and the hand full of braves, including Mr. Smee, had just barely made it out of range. But the blast still knocked them all into the air where, they landed violently at the base of the hill. _

_Everything had grown quiet ,and as the dust settled, everyone slowly got to their feet and peered up the large hill, but it was too high to see anything._

_They walked up the steep hill in silence and when they reached the top they saw Ann standing there with her back turned. The Chief stood by her side and placed his hand on her shoulder as he looked ahead and saw no sign of Arizael, just her remains burning in clumps on the ground. Everyone looked around and saw no sign of Nibs, Peter, or Wendy._

**NOW:**

So-ren closed her eyes and tried to locate Peter. "Ahh, I can't, I can't even feel him. All I see is darkness, he must be out cold."

"What do you mean you can't feel him?" Tinker shouted impatiently.

So-ren closed her eyes again. "I mean...I can feel him....barely. But he has no thoughts, so wherever he is, he's out cold. I wont be able to find him until he wakes up." So-ren said.

**The Adventures of Pan III**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

The Chief looked around and spoke up. "We must make preparations for bringing Flying Eagle back, who will aid in the search?" He said with his deep voice.

Tigerlily jumped in. "Also, who will be in charge while Peter is gone? Nibs is missing and Slightly is...is..." She trailed off worriedly.

Ann looked to So-ren. "If you care for Peter as much as you lead on, you'll help us find him and bring him home. He would never willingly abandon us while in his right mind."

So-ren raised her brows and was about to retort but she changed her mind. "I will help only for his sake, I know it would crush him if something happened to his Neverland."

"Then Tigerlily, you will be in charge of the Lost Boys and Lost Girls, you are our last fastest, strongest fighter in all of Neverland." Ann said.

Tigerlily dusted her shoulder off in arrogance and huffed. "I know that's right, afterall, I _am_ the one who taught them all how to fight."

The Chief waived his staff. "So be it."

So-ren snapped her head in Tigerlily's direction and her red curly hair whipped in the wind. "You have no _power_ girl! Ha!"

Tigerlily and everyone else scowled at her and Ann spoke up. "If need be she will, we have enough of Pan's power stored up here, that his replacement can fill in until he returns, if-i-so-wish-it." Ann said full of authority and So-ren narrowed her eyes at her then opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"And you miss, WILL provide your strength if you do not find him in time before my supply runs dry...IF you care for Peter, as much as you claim to." Ann cleverly demanded.

So-ren caught on to Ann's game but the simple fact that she knew Peter would die for them all, caused her to give in. "Again, very well then. Let's go prepare for the search." So-ren said.

Ann turned to John. "Come John, so we may see to your parents, it is about time they make their way back to Earth."

Tigerlily looked to John. "I will come with you, Layla will you come with us?"

Layla perked up. "Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Earth:

An older couple was on a small fishing boat in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico enjoying the last remnants of fall when the woman saw, out of the corner of her eye, something fall out of the sky and into the water, creating a loud splash.

"What was that?" Martha said as she jumped up and looked around frantically.

"What was what?" Frank said annoyingly as her outburst startled him.

"There! There! You see that, it looks like....someone.....is floating in the water." She said in awe.

"I see it, but I don't think we should go over there Martha." Frank objected.

"What if that person is alive....they could be hurt and need our attention, we can't just ignore the fact that someone is lost at sea, steer the boat over yonder so we can have a look." Martha said convincingly.

Frank mumbled his objection as he compiled and turned the boat around and slowly made his way over to the body.

Martha peered over the boat and her eyes grew wide. "It's a boy....who fell from the sky! I saw from the corner of my eye!" She said as they pulled up to him and Frank cut of the engine then peered over as well.

Frank's brows furrowed then he looked at his wife. "The lad an't alive, he can't be, where did he come from. Maybe his body drifted from somewhere. An't no way in hell-"

"Gimme that stick let's pull him in and at least check for a pulse." Martha interjected.

"Damn Woman." Frank huffed then went to fetch the stick which had a small hook at the end of it. He used it to latch on to the holster, and they pulled the body until it floated up against the ship.

It was Peter, lying unconscious in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico.

Martha checked his pulse. "He's alive!" She said in shock. "Help me get him on board, we can take him to our house and call Dr. Smith to come have a look at him."

"Why not just take him to the hospital and leave him there." Frank said.

Martha sucked her teeth. "Where's the good Samaritan in you? Would you want someone to do that to you? Plus we can't afford no hospital bill, and how are we going to explain how we found him?"

Frank huffed. "Oh alright, but you call that Dr. Smith, I want her at our house by the time we get there."

"OK now give me a hand." Martha said. The old couple braced themselves and grabbed on to the straps of Peter's holster and surprisingly pulled him on to the boat with ease, for he was unnaturally light.

Their eyes grew wide as they beheld the sword on his back and the blades that hung from his holster, along with the strange weapons that were attached to his belt. They laid him down and there eyes traveled down his body and fell on his boots which had his silver sai's attached to them.

"Who-the-hell-_is_-this?" Frank said slowly as his eyes washed over Peter, and noticed the blood on his neck, and the blood on his sleeve.

Martha just sat there with her mouth hung open in shock. "Maybe....maybe he's a movie star or something...and these......are props.....someone must be looking for him." She said.

Frank shook his head. "Disarm him now." He ordered and Martha frantically felt around Peter's chest trying to find a way to get the holster off while Frank removed Peter's sai's and belt.

Maratha's fingers pressed against the button in the center and the hostler came off. She quickly slid it off his shoulders and dragged it across the deck.

"Oh my gosh this sword is heavy." She strained

Frank dropped the sai's then went to try to pick up the sword. "Ooohhh, this thing will give me a hernia, this an't no ding dang prop, this is real!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Layla's mother happened to be strolling around Kingsten Gardens as she played around with the story of Peter Pan in her mind, and wondered how her daughter was doing when she walked around the greenery and saw a body sprawled out in the grass.

She gasped and ran towards it then halted in terror. She looked around as she quickly gained her bearings, crept over to the young lady and turned her on her back. "Gasp! Wendy!" She said in shock then fear struck her as she wondered about Layla. She tried to rouse Wendy but to no avail, she would not wake.

"Oh-my-gosh." Layla's mother said as she frantically reached in her pocket for her cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?"

"There-there is a young lady here in Kingsten Gardens, oh just send an ambulance!"

After Layla's mother finished with the 911 dispatcher she quickly called Mary's cell phone about five times before she finally left a message.

The ambulance came and took Wendy away and Layla's mother drove after them and they reached the emergency room. Wendy was prepped and assessed but the doctors did not find anything wrong.

"We've checked everything, the x-rays and tests are clear, right now it's simply a matter of waiting for her to wake. It is still a bit too early to call her comatose." Dr. Jones informed.

Alright then, I'll keep trying her parents." Layla's mother said. She had called George and Mary's cell phones repeatedly and even tried the house and their business phones, but no one could locate the Darlings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Neverland.

Ann stood and looked around as she felt around for Slightly. Once she located his body, which was high up in the trees, she reached her hand upwards. Vines extended from different parts of the forest and wrapped themselves around his flaccid body and carried him through the forest until they reached Ann.

Ann reached her arms out and the vines gently placed Slightly in her arms bridal style, where she cradled him.

Jess ran up to Ann as did everyone else. *_Gasp* _"Is he OK?" Jess said as she stroked Slightly's straight bangs out of his eyes.

Ann looked into Slightly's face. "He's alive, but it will take some work to revive him. Peter shocked him pretty bad, he almost killed him. I'll take care of him and nourish him until he is healthy enough to regain consciousness." Ann assured. "In the mean time...So-ren, I need you to take the Darlings home."

So-ren licked her lips. "Um...sure....but I'm afraid I don't know the way."

Ann smiled. "Tink will assist, won't you Tink..."

Tink huffed and flew around their heads. "Anything to get these humans off my island."

"Great, then you two can kill two birds with one stone, Peter should be awake by that time and you can bring him home." Ann said.

The Chief stepped forward. "Why should we trust this woman? She has been plotting to take Pan away from us." He said with his deep voice.

So-ren looked at him with a shocked face then furrowed her brows.

The Chief furrowed his brows in return. "You thought I was unaware woman?"

So-ren hissed. "You trapped him here, all of you. Made him feel like he couldn't leave, made him sick every time he stayed away too long. He doesn't even know that anything else exists outside of Earth and Neverland!"

Ann rolled her eyes. "I did not trap him, we took him in when his own blood abandoned him. They left him in the middle of Kingsten Gardens, in a stroller when he was an infant...and infant!Tinkerbell found him, cold, wet, and alone in the rain and bought him here. He was different....and in my nurturing my power bonded with his, and we made him King of Neverland. He controls this place, he defends this place...._he nourishes me_. And because of that, he can never leave, I am the source of his power now, and that's just the way things are. He was never forced, it's just something that came to be. I don't purposefully make him sick when he is away, that's his own body going through withdrawal, he'll get over it in time, but then he will start to grow...Enough of this, you have to find him."

So-ren sighed. "And I shall find him and return him to this place. You have my word woman."

The Chief smiled as did Ann. "Very well Princess, now let me tend to Slightly." Ann said then disappeared.

Tigerlily turned to the lost boys and girls. "Alright then, let's get John's parents and get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

John and Tigerlily went into Ann's den to retrieve his parents. Mary and George were sitting at the table drinking a vitamin drink supplied by Ann and a light snack to help them regain their bearings.

"How do you feel George?" Mary inquired.

John walked into the room and raised his glasses. "Yes father, how do you feel? And you mother?"

George smiled a smile full of confusion. "I feel...like I've been sleeping for days, no weeks. All of my memories are such a blurr. Where are we again?"

Mary exhaled and rubbed George's arm then stood and walked over to John and Tigerlily. "We are fine, that witche's magic has took a toll on his mind, but Ann say's that he will recover. I understand that we are being taken back to earth first thing in the morning?"

"Yes mother, about four hours from now, so we should get to the underground home and get some rest-"

"The explosion-where is Wendy? And Peter?" Mary interjected.

Tigerlily looked at John and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he fumbled to find an answer. "Um...uh...they are on Earth....we will meet up with them tomorrow. Shall we?" John said as he extended his hand and Mary cracked a confused smile and it immediately dropped. She did not like his reaction, neverthless she took her son's hand.

They walked over to the table and helped George to his feet. John turned around and Mary put him on his back.

"What is going on here?" George asked confused.

"Hold on Father and don't let go, I am going to fly you to-"

"Fly?" George interrupted.

Mary stood behind Tigerliy and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "George dear, we are not in London anymore, just hold on dear." She said and then they rose off the ground and George's eyes grew wide, and they shot out of Ann's den before he could utter a word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Brooklyn New York lay the body of a dark haired boy on a park bench next to a homeless guy who bared no regard to the stranger who one minute was not there, then the next minute occupied the bench next to him. They both slept on peacefully throughout the night until about 3am.

Some homeless teens were running the streets and glanced at the two, then did a double take.

"That's old man Winters....and someone else...some random fool." One boy said.

"The old man's a regular, but this one...." The other boy trailed off as they crept up then saw that the dark haired boy was clean cut, and didn't appear to be homeless at all. It was Nibs laying there in the fetal position.

They looked him over, he didn't look out of the ordinary, he laid there unarmed with some black cargo pants, a dirty white t-shirt and some black boots. "You think that dude got money?" One boy said.

"I like his boots." The other boy said then they both moved in and one moved to unlace his boot while the other dug in his pockets.

Nibs gasped and his eyes snapped open and he looked at them with furrowed brows. Confusion and shock quickly ran through his mind as his eyes were not familiar with his surroundings. The he immediately went on the defensive and smacked the guys hand away from his pocket and snatched his foot out of the other boy's hand and they immediately attacked him.

Nibs put up his arms to protect his face as they hit him, and he quickly kicked one hard in the gut and sent him sprawling backwards.

The other guy jumped back and pulled a knife on Nibs and lunged at him. Nibs dodged the blow by rolling off the bench. The boy relentlessly sliced at Nibs and Nibs ducked and dodged the blade while the other whistled loudly.

There was a handful of boys and girls hiding in the shadows awaiting the signal. Once they heard the whistle they bolted out of hiding.

Nibs saw a group of dark shadows advancing in his direction and he quickly turned and ran for it.

They ran after him, jumping over park benches, random boulders and chess tables.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The older couple had fussed but managed to get an unconscious Peter to their house, where Dr. Smith was waiting on the porch. She lept to her feet to give them a hand with Peter but they shewed her away. "We got it, the boy's light as a feather surprisingly." Martha said as they entered the house.

They carried him into the bathroom and Dr. Smith quickly laid out some towels and they laid Peter on top of them.

Dr. Smith looked down at him. "What is this strange clothing he is wearing?" She said as she looked at the white suit Peter had on. "Looks like he's been skiing. Where did you say you found him again?" She said as she knelt down next to him and removed his jacket.

"In the middle of the Gulf..." Martha trailed off.

"Take off his clothes, starting with his pants, boots, and socks." Dr. Smith instructed then her eyes fell on the blood that was on the side of Peter's neck.

She leaned in and turned his head towards her and inspected the wound and pulled it open a bit to see how deep it was. "He's been cut pretty bad, it's not too deep but it's deep enough to require stitches." She said then withdrew and opened her medical kit. She took out a pair of scissors and cut off his shirt while Martha pulled off his pants and both women's cheeks flushed uncontrollably at Peter's nakedness and Frank huffed.

"The boy's too young for the both of you, especially you Martha." Frank said smartly then jumped up and went to run the bath water.

"Ehem." Dr. Smith cleared her throat as she pulled out her stethoscope and assessed Peter's heartbeat. "Heartbeat is very faint. We need to bathe him and get the salt out of his wound, other than that...." Dr. Smith trailed off as she ran her hands all over his body, poking and prodding as she searched for broken bones." Martha just sat and watched and Frank appeared next to her and threw a towel over Peter's hips to cover up his private area and huffed.

With that Dr. Smith concluded her inspection. "I do not see any other injuries." He seems perfectly healthy.

Martha cleared her throat as her face flushed. "Ehem, quite perfect...ly..healthy." She stuttered and wouldn't dare turn around and let her husband catch her face. "Let me clean this up." Martha said then stood and gathered up Peter's clothes and tossed them in a trash bag.

Dr. Smith pulled out a small flash light and pulled Peter's eye lids open and shined the light in them. "He seems to be wearing some sort of fluorescent or er...glow in the dark.....um...no....his eyes.....um....I'm glad you called me, instead of bringing him to the hospital." She said in shock as she continued to shine the light into Peter's unresponsive eyeball.

"Why do you say that doctor?" Frank said.

Dr. Smith opened Peter's other eye and shined the light in. "Well I initially thought he was wearing some glow in the dark contacts, but as I look closer, he is not wearing any contacts. He has bright emerald green eyes, they have a dim glow to them. That is so strange."

Frank and Martha looked at Peter then looked at each other wide-eyed then shook their heads. "Let's get him cleaned up and then I can really run some tests." Dr. Smith said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Martha and the doctor thoroughly bathed Peter, they dressed him in a pair of Frank's pajamas put him in the guest room. The doctor checked him again to make sure she didn't miss anything, all the while Peter never moved a muscle.

"He seems healthy to me, it's almost like he's in a coma of some sort." Dr. Smith said then stood upright and placed her hands in her pockets. Martha and Frank stood by waiting for further explanation when the doctor exhaled and looked around the room.

"I am going to have to turn this into a mini hospital room, bring in some IV bags, some monitors and such, do some blood work...." She trailed off.

"I don't mind." Martha said and Dr. Smith turned to her. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

Martha and Fred furrowed their brows. "What....secret?"

Dr. Smith licked her lips and shook her head. "This might sound alittle....crazy....but....something tells me...he may not be from around here.....I may be jumping the gun, but no human's eyes glow like that, there just is no rational explanation. And why is he practically light as a feather?"

Martha shook her head. "I tell you, I saw something fall from the sky and hit the water, we sailed over to it, and there he was."

Frank looked to Martha. "What are we going to tell Samantha? She'll be home from school in an hour, and will most likely have her friend Carly in tow as well."

Martha shrugged her shoulders. "Tell the child the truth, were only trying to nurse this boy back to health, and then we will send him on his way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor had departed and gathered all her supplies and returned to the house and set the room up so she could nurse Peter and monitor him.

She stuck the iv needle into the vein in the crook of Peter's elbow and taped it up, she attached some other apparatuses to him in order to monitor his heart beat and such, should he flat-line. She stuck a needle into Peter's other arm and took a few vials of his blood for testing. She also cut off a lock of his hair for testing as well.

Samantha, a large breasted thick teen with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes, arrived later than expected because she was hanging with their friends after school. "Grandma? Grandpa? I'm home!" She greeted cheerfully as she entered the house.

Martha came running out of the guest room with her finger to her lips. "Shhh Sammy....I..have someone I'd like you to meet." Martha whispered and Samantha looked around in wonder as her grandmother quickly led her to the guest room.

It was then when her brown eyes first laid upon the sleeping boy in the guest room. Her brows furrowed then her mouth dropped as many questions filled her mind but she was at a loss for words.

She walked in and stood by Peter's bedside and looked down into his face. "Wow...who is he, he's....cute...." Samantha said then smiled sheepishly. Why is he sleeping so early anyway?"

Dr. Smith smiled. "Hello Samantha, your grandparents found him in the middle of the gulf, so they did the right thing and bought him here, and sought my care. He hasn't moved a muscle though."

Samantha's mouth dropped as her eyes grew wide and she turned to her grandparents. "Grandma, Grandpa, I can't believe...that was very nice of you two to help...when is he going to wake up?" She asked the doctor.

"At this point, I cannot tell....he's not responding to anything. He's in a coma....but when people are in coma's, they can hear you." The doctor teased and Samantha covered her mouth in embarrassment and Dr. Smith giggled.

Samantha returned her gaze to Peter and looked into his peaceful face. "He looks young enough to enjoy some stories. I'll read to him to keep him entertained, and I'll help take care of him until he wakes."

"Good." Dr. Smith breathed then grabbed her jacket and put it on. "I have to go get some supplies, toiletries, its not like he's going to get up and use the rest room.

"Good point." Fred said then scratched his head. "I am going to retire for the night, I think this kid is all set for a good night sleep."

Martha sighed, for she was extremely tired as well. "Oh Fred, I will join you with a nice bowl of soup. Samatha, please keep an eye on him for us, and when Dr. Smith returns please let her in."

Samantha smiled. "Absolutely grandma." She said cheerfully, then her grandparents exited.

Samantha pulled up a chair and sat by Peter's bedside, whipped out her cell phone and started texting her best friend.

Later on the doctor came back and finished her set up, then bid Samantha good nite. They both left the room and locked Peter in for the night for their own safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So-ren, Michael, Tinkerbell, Mr and Mrs. Darling arrived at the Darling mansion and landed at the front door. It was about 11pm London time. Since no one had the key to the mansion George took the mail box off the wall to reveal a hole. He reached in and grabbed a spare set of keys and opened the door.

Mary walked in. "Oh, it's good to be home, George turn on the heat please." She asked.

So-ren and John took a seat on the couch while George went to turn on the heat. Mary saw her answering machine blinking so she went in the dining room and saw there was two messages waiting. She pressed the button.

"Mary, George! I found Wendy lying out here in Kingsten Gardens! Please call me! Kim."

"George!" Mary bellowed and he came running over, and the second message started playing.

"We are in the emergency room now, where are you guys? She seems to be alright, no injuries, just sleeping. Call me!" Layla's mom said.

Mary sobbed and they both hugged, George was confused for he never knew Wendy was missing. They broke the embrace and Mary called Kim and made arrangements to meet at the hospital.

By the time they all made it to the hospital, Wendy had awaken. The hospital staff took them to her room and closed the door behind them.

Tinkerbell immediately flew out of So-ren's inside jacket pocket and into Wendy's face.

"What happened? How did you get here? Where's Peter?"

Wendy's eyes grew wide and she recoiled back as she gasped and stammered in shock. "Who, what, huh? A...a...fairy? You can't be real! I must be mad!" Wendy blurted then swatted at Tinkerbell.

Everyone gasped and Tinkerbell hollered profanities and flew over to So-ren.

Mary's eyes were wide. "Wendy....don't you....don't you remember? Um....honey? Are you alright?" Mary asked gently.

Wendy pushed her hair behind her ear as she furrowed her brows and looked around as she rummaged through the inventory of her mind. She breathed. "No....I am alright Mother.....but....there is no such thing as fairies." Wendy said simply and Mary and John snapped their head towards Tinkerbell, who cringed and fell out of the air.

So-ren caught her and had a bewildered look on her face.

"Get me out of here before she kills me." Tinkerbell rasped. So-ren furrowed her brows. "Non-sense, the girl is sitting in her bed."

Mary looked to So-ren. "Take her, she'll explain." Mary said and So-ren left.

George went to Wendy's bedside. "How are you dear?" He said as he took her hand.

Wendy yawned. "I am fine everyone, really."

"What do you remember?" John asked, looking intently. "Where's Nibs and Peter?"

Wendy furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything. It feels like I just woke up from an extremely long nap. Now, these people your asking me about...Peter and who?

"Nibs." John said.

Wendy raised her brows then furrowed them. "I don't know a Peter...or a Nibs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Antarctica,

Smee was hiding in the ice castle all along, spectating. He saw when Pan took Hook's life and everything that happened after that. Once he saw Arizael burst into her true form and start attacking Peter he ran off. Arizael busted out of the Mansion, and then it collapsed. Once all was quiet Smee stood to his feet and looked at the rubble from a distance.

He saluted. "Good bye Captain Hook Sir, I was a pleasure servin ya." He said then walked off into the horizon.

End Chapter.

Here's a random snippet to wet your noodle, this will happen sometime in the story:

The music was great and catered to everyone; techno, rap, r&b, dance, etc., was played, it was loud and it boomed all over the mansion. Everyone was dancing and having a good time, for the party was lively. Samantha and Carly had left Peter by the bar, and they went to mingle. Peter took a swig from his beer and just eyed the crowd of drunken teens dancing, sweating, and laughing.

As Peter's eyes wandered around the area he saw through a large glass window that stretched along the wall, a striking blond woman walking down the hallway. It was as if she was gliding gracefully, her hair flowing behind her as she moved. She turned her head and her unnatural blue eyes pierced Peter. He gasped, and blinked several times as he looked away.

She came into the room and stared at him with a look of familiarity. Peter returned his gaze to her and noticed she was looking at him like she knew him. She turned and went up the steps. Peter immediately put his beer down and ran to the base of the steps and watched her jog up the steps.

"Hey" He called and ran up after her.

She turned and smiled but kept walking. Peter caught up to her and grabbed her by the elbow and she turned around with a half smile on her face.

"Do..you know me?" Peter asked as his eyes searched her face. Her blue eyes were a strange shade, and her skin looked as if tiny specks of glitter was a part of it. Her hair was perfectly and naturally blond, and it flowed down to her lower back. She had on a simple white baby-doll type tube dress.

She breathed. "Of course I know you-"

"What is my name?" Peter blurted.

She smiled.

"Tell me...what is your name? Who are you? How do you know me?" Peter bombarded her with questions.

She stared at his questioning face, his eyes pleading for answers. She was about to tell him, but then she hesitated and thought. _"Oh, this will be fun....I know I should tell them i've found him, but....I'll finally have a chance. I've wanted this for so long." _

"You've forgotten who you are....come inside and I will tell you." She replied and opened the bedroom door.

Once in she closed the door and Peter anxiously waited for her to speak.

She decided to take a risk. "Kiss me and I will tell you your name." She said teasingly.

Peter looked her up and down in slight shock. "Lady, you don't have to bribe me for a kiss, that I will do willingly." Peter said as he walked up on her and put his hands on her elbows. "But I want you to tell me who I am first." Peter said firmly.

"I will, but I want you to kiss me, and maybe you will remember." She said and Peter leaned. Her heart instantly leapt in her chest and her mind went into a frenzy, _"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my....." _Peter closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers and it was as if her body had burst into flames.

Their lips parted and slowly glided against each other in a hollow kiss as they positioned their heads for a deep kiss. They closed their mouths then opened them again and their tongues met. Gold dust flowed from the girl and seeped into Peters skin, making it illuminate. Peter continued to kiss her slowly and thoroughly, and she melted with excitement, a craving finally satisfied. She wrapped her arm around him and placed it at his lower back and Peter pressed his body up against hers, and her back was up against the wall.

Peter broke the kiss to come up for air, and they both stared at each other as their chests heaved. She was afraid he would remember, instead he just smiled. Apparently her dust did not work on him.

"What did you do to me? That kiss.....was amazing....I feel so....." Peter exhaled as he was at a loss for words. "Who are you?"

She smiled.

Peter returned the smile. "Can we do it one more time? And then you answer my questions." He negotiated and she obliged. They returned to the lip lock and she was overjoyed.

"_There is no way in hell I will rush back and tell them i've found him, no way, I have to have all of him, and I will, for as long as I can." She said within herself.._

_Please review. _


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 2 New Beginnings

A/N Ahoy!

In Brooklyn New York...

Nibs tore through the park, running past trees and such with his aggressors hot on his heels. One of them was sitting on a bench facing away from the action with his head turned to the side, secretly watching out of the corner of his eye.

He timed it perfectly, for when Nibs got close, the boy leapt off the bench, intercepted Nibs, and kicked his feet right out from under him.

Nibs fell forward and quickly rolled on his back just in time to block a foot to the face, and everyone ran at him and kicked him. Nibs fought back wildly from is position on the ground delivering kicks of his own, grabbing ankles, and violently twisting them.

A big brawny guy bent down and swung at Nibs face, but Nibs smacked his fist away and grabbed on to his shirt. The guy hollered and everyone stepped back as he stood upright, taking Nibs with him. The boy grabbed Nibs by the waist and threw him back with ease, which was what Nibs wanted. Nibs back flipped in the air and landed several feet away from the crowd in a crouching position like a cat.

The youngsters sneered and some pulled out bats, others knives, sticks, and even some with nun-chucks.

One guy ran at him with a stick and swung it at Nibs face, Nibs caught it and kicked the guy in the chest causing him to loose the stick and fall into the crowd. Immediately someone else came swinging some nun-chucks but Nibs swung the stick in an underhand motion and knocked the nun-chucks out of the boys hand and Nibs kept with the flow and hit him on the back of his ankles, effectively knocking him on his arse.

The crowd rushed Nibs but they were beaten back, for Nibs swung that long stick and cracked it on top of heads, arms, legs, and whatever came at him and he began to move faster and faster. The crowd ceased their attack as they stood rubbing their bumps and bruises while some others lay sprawled out on the ground. Nibs twirled the stick overhead and around his back then assumed a fighting stance.

No one dared step to him again they all began to murmur and back away. "Freak!" Some yelled then sirens were heard along with...

"FREEZE!" Some cops yelled as they emerged out of the shadows with their guns at the ready and their flashlights beaming.

Everyone scattered and ran and Nibs dropped the stick, turned and made a run for it in the opposite direction.

The cops leapt on the teens grabbing who ever they could and hitting them with their asps. Nibs ran and a cop swung his asp at him but Nibs dove to the ground, rolled forward, got to his feet and resumed running. Cop cars were speeding down the road with their lights blaring as the cops gave chase.

"Shoot them." A cop said and they shot tranquilizer darts at the teens who they could not catch up with. The cops that chased Nibs shot at him as well but missed, hitting a tree trunk that he just ran by. Nibs ran out of the park and got hit by a random car. His body hit the hood and rolled off to the drivers side, then fell on the ground.

"Oh sh-t" The cops who seen it said, along with the driver of the car. He opened his door and stood. "You alright man?" He asked.

Nibs rolled on his back and quickly scrambled to his feet and ran off.

"What the..." The driver said, and the cops resumed pursuing.

Nibs ran but he was hurt, so he began to stumble but he kept on until he ran past an alley. As soon as he ran by, a pair of hands snatched him up and pulled him into the dark alley.

"Ahhh!" Nibs screamed but someone shoved a rag in his face with a strong smelling scent and he passed out. By the time the cops made it to the alley no one was there.

In Neverland

Tigerlily and the lost boys went back to the underground home and she bid the boys good night. Everyone was too tired to bathe themselves, so each boy and girl dragged their feet to their respective rooms and passed out. Tigerlily, their new leader went into Peter's room and closed the curtains. She struck a match and lit a few candles then stood in the doorway with her arms folded, then her grey eyes tiredly scanned the room. The bed was neatly made, for Peter hadn't been in his room for some time now, and Wendy always kept it tidy. Tigerlily walked to the bed, sat down on it and removed her boots and socks. She began to think about her next move and how she was going to perform in her new role but then she quickly silenced her thoughts, laid back and went to sleep.

Ann had taken an unresponsive Slightly to her den, where she stripped him and laid him down in a bed of moss that was saturated with nutrients and Peter's energy. The moss wrapped around his body leaving only his face exposed. "You only need plenty of rest and rejuvenation, this energy should help you come around." Ann said.

Everything was peaceful in Neverland, for all threats had been extinguished. Hook was now dead in the Arctics on earth and Smee was missing in action along with all the other pirates; for they all woke up out of the wreckage at separate times and didn't bother to look for survivors. Instead, they went their own way in effort to start a fresh life, and make the best of their situation.

Sam had gotten himself out of the rubble as well and used his wit to seek out rides to get him back to civilization. He quickly sought refuge in an inn and went straight to the bank and opened up an account, then made arrangements to have his funds wired from one of his accounts in London, to his new account in Alaska. He then quickly began making negotiations for his trip back to London.

Smee ran into some random people on a sled and hitched rides until he ended up in the city of Anchorage Alaska.

On Earth, in the hospital...

Wendy yawned. "I am fine everyone, really."

"What do you remember?" John asked, looking intently. "Where's Nibs and Peter?"

Wendy furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything. It feels like I just woke up from an extremely long nap. Now, these people your asking me about...Peter and who?

"Nibs." John said.

Wendy raised her brows then furrowed them. "I don't know a Peter...or a Nibs."

John gasped and Mary's heart jumped.

Mary placed her hand on her chest as she quickly tried to figure out something to say. "Well, all that matters is that you are fine dear, I don't see why we need to stay here any longer, lets go home." Mary said.

Wendy nodded her head then furrowed her brows. "Yes mother let's, but...but what happened to me? Why am I here in the first place?"

John opened his mouth to speak but Mary placed her hand on his shoulder and he closed his mouth.

"Dear, you...had a fall...and you hit your head...we found you in the yard. I'm not quite sure how you fell, but you'll be just fine." Mary said.

Wendy breathed. "Mother, I don't remember what happened...John, who are these people you think I know?"

John turned and looked at Mary, totally confused and unsure how he should respond.

Mary smiled. "Don't worry about it dear, their John's friends, I guess you really don't know them. Now let's see about checking you out of here." Mary said then turned and went to fetch the nurse.

Everyone departed the hospital and went to the Darling Mansion.

Mary made accommodations for So-ren and Tinkerbell, and gave So-ren some dresses. They ordered pizza and hot wings, for Mary was exhausted and everyone was too hungry to wait for a home cooked meal. Wendy ate her food and practically fell asleep at the table. George and John helped her to her room and tucked her into her bed.

Everyone went their separate ways, bathed and turned down for the night. John crept over to So-ren's room and knocked on the door.

So-ren had just dozed off, she opened her eyes and they fell on Tinkerbell, who was laying on the pillow. So-ren sneered as Tinkerbell's light was shining in her eye. "Don't you ever turn that off? I mean, do you need to glow when your sleep, your like a walking nightlight." So-ren snapped.

Tinkerbell zipped into So-ren's face. "No idiot! I'm a freakin fairy, my light doesn't work like a light switch got it?" Tinkerbell shouted.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." So-ren said nicely as she sat up in the bed.

John came walking in and closed the door behind him and sighed. "The earth's a huge place, how are we going to find them?"

"Don't worry about it John, when Peter wakes, I'll feel him. Then we will find him and bring him home. Its real simple, I just don't know how long we'll have to wait though."

Tinkerbell yelled. "No! While we sit around he could be in trouble! Nibs could be in trouble. How are we going to find Nibs?"

John nodded his head. "I know, but don't forget, if we find Peter, we will find Nibs. We just have to hope he wakes up soon."

"Yeah, well, lets get some sleep, if nothing happens when we wake, we will search by air." Tinkerbell said, and with that John left and everyone went to bed.

In New York...

Nibs was taken to an old abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of the city and was laid on a couch. He laid their peacefully, surrounded by a group of street teens.

"Who is this?" Brian, a handsome Caucasian teen with unique blue eyes inquired.

"Why did you bring him here?" Chi, an attractive tall teen of Asian decent snapped.

Jake snatched the scarf off his face to reveal an attractive dark skinned teen with a clean cut Caesar and brown eyes. "Because he is...different, and I wanted him before they got to him, he can fight, and we can use someone with his skill." He explained with authority. "You saw him fight."

Chi looked down into Nibs face. "Yea I did and it was kinda freaky...how fast he moved, his skill. But he looks strange, like he's...he's not homeless so, what are we going to do if he doesn't want to join our gang." She asked firmly.

Brian shook his head as he grabbed Nibs collar and inspected his clothes. "Ohh, you should have asked him first, I doubt he would have wanted you to bring a new comer to our hideout, we'll have to kill em if he doesn't want to join us."

Jake folded his arms. "He will agree with me, he trusts me to lead you all when he's away."

Chi looked at Jake. "Where is he anyway?"

"Out, to get supplies, he took a handful off people about two hours ago, he should be back any time now. Until then, we just wait for this one to wake up."

"How bout now?" A young but deep voice echoed from the darkness and everyone looked up.

A boy in all black with a scarf over his nose and mouth lept out of the darkness and landed on the back of the sofa in a crouched position, and looked down at Nibs. He wore a skull cap which he snatched off his head and carelessly tossed it behind him. The boy pulled the scarf down and it hung from his neck to reveal a teen of Filipino decent, and he was handsome and had a deep voice.

"We have a visitor." The leader said as he fumbled with a pouch that was on his belt, never taking his eyes off Nibs, and everyone just looked on.

He pulled out a small bottle from the pouch and reached in his other pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He proceeded to pour some of the contents from the bottle onto the hand. He handed the bottle to Chi who stood by with furrowed brows.

He pressed the handkerchief against Nibs face, and when Nibs inhaled the fumes his body jerked and he turned his head as he choked on the fumes.

Jack put his hand out. "You might want to step back, the others tried to attack him while he was laying on the bench and got hurt for it." He warned.

The Filipino boy smirked. "Dude got hit by a car, he an't doin sh*t" He giggled. "I saw everything." He smiled and remained crouched on the back of the couch.

Nibs regained his composure and opened his eyes and looked up at the boy who was staring down at him.

"Good Morning." The boy greeted with a straight and serious face.

Nibs groaned in pain with his brows turned up as he gripped his right ribs. The leader was right, he couldn't get up, all he could do was lay there in agony.

The leader leapt off the couch and waived his hand in a come hither motion and a girl came with a bottle filled with an aqueous solution.

"You should drink some of this, it will take the pain away and maybe we can talk." The leader said and Nibs looked to the girl. She came and sat on the couch and helped him lift his head and sip the liquid.

The Filipino went and sat on the armrest part of the couch by Nibs feet and rested his arms on his knees. "The name's Rufio, and this is my gang...welcome stranger, you got a name?"

Nibs breathed heavily then felt the pain subside, the girl helped him sit upright and he rested on the couch. "I...don't remember...I don't remember anything...I don't know who I am, or where I am." Nibs said softly.

Rufio furrowed his brows as he took in what Nibs was saying. "Well...you seem like a cool dude...why don't you stay with us? You got some bad fighting skills that we can use, and you're super fast-hey you want something to eat?"

Nibs cracked a half smile. "Please." 

The next morning everyone in the Darling Mansion woke and prepared for breakfast. Everyone pretty much discussed nonsense like the weather and such, for Mary didn't want to bring up Peter, George was looking lost, for he couldn't comprehend the existence and reality of Tinkerbell, so he just decided to accept it, while John, So-ren, and Tinkerbell looked deep in thought.

Breakfast was awkwardly concluded and So-ren went to prepare for her search while Mary cleaned up the dishes and Wendy remained at the table sipping a cup of coffee.

George had went into his room and as he crossed the threshold his memories began to rush in. For he had no trauma that would wipe his mind clean for a prolonged amount of time. He sat and allowed the memories to flood in and he digested them all.

George collected himself and stood then made his way to the kitchen, ready to discuss his mess of a marriage with his wife.

Mary was in the kitchen with Wendy trying to make conversation. "So dear, what do you plan to do today?"

Wendy smiled the sighed. "Oh mother, I was thinking about calling Sam and seeing if he wanted to go to the mall today." Wendy said cheerfully. All of the color washed off of Mary's face and she whipped around, the very look on her face was as if she'd seen a ghost.

Wendy didn't see her face, for she was too busy fumbling with her cell phone looking for Sam's number. "I miss him mother, I wonder why he hasn't called me yet."

End Chapter

Here's a little bit of next chapter, I can't leave yall with no Peter in a chapter...

The next six weeks were very uneventful, for Peter never woke from his coma, nor did he show any signs that he would.

…...

Samantha surprisingly managed to keep this new occupation to herself, for she thought Peter would wake when she first met him, but his inactivity actually scared the excitement right out of her.

…...

Samantha sighed and crept into the room then reprimanded herself, _"Its not like he's going to get up anyway." _

"Good Morning boy." Samantha said as she stared at his face. She huffed then moved in and whispered in his ear. "Do you think today will be the day you finally wake up? Its been a long time you know...this is getting old, don't cha think?" She said sarcastically, as she grew tired of him just laying there day in and day out.

…...

Martha moved to open the blinds and crack the window, allowing the chill breeze to gently blow in.

The sunlight hit Peter and he immediately stopped eating and cut his eyes to the window.

"So...you don't know your name?" Samantha said but Peter ignored her, he kept his gaze out the window.

"Where are you from?" Martha asked.

"..."

"How did you get here?" Frank asked.

"..."

"Were you on a boat, or a plane?" Martha asked and Dr. Smith stood and pulled out a little note pad and a pen.

Without turning his head Peter finally spoke. "I don't have the answers to your questions, I don't remember anything...I don't even know who I am. Who are you?" Peter asked as he stared out the window and stretched his arm out so the sunlight could hit it.

Dr. Smith walked up to the foot of Peter's bed. "Its sounds like you have amnesia..." She trailed off.

Peter seemed to be fascinated by the sunlight. He wiggled his fingers and his eyes began to glow a bit brighter and everyone's eyes grew wide. Peter sat with his lips parted as he balled up his fist and flexed his bicep then stretched his arm out again. He took notice that the sun made him feel a bit stronger, and he felt the need to go out and stand in it.

"Um my name is Dr. Smith, I've been taking care of you with the help of these wonderful people here."

Peter lowered his arm and looked at Dr. Smith blankly and the moment became awkward. The silence was then broken with introductions.

"My name is Samantha."

"My name is Martha."

"And my name is Frank."

Peter looked around at everyone and he breathed as his eyes wandered the room, for he felt embarrassed once again. "Uh...*sigh*...umm...thank you...all...I..I'm sorry...this is weird. What exactly was you helping me with? I mean, why am I here? Why can't I walk? Why...?"Peter trailed off as he furrowed his brows as he thought real hard to find the answers, a memory, something, but alas...nothing.


	3. The Sleeper Awakens

Chapter 3 The sleeper awakens.

A/N: Ahoy my treasured readers. Please...read and review.

In Neverland

Things in Neverland were very peaceful since all threats were extinguished. Arizael was destroyed by Pan's hand, therefore her powers over Sam and anyone else was dissolved. Any survivors of the most recent incident had been returned back to their human form.

As for Sam and George , they were returned to their normal human form, stripped of any abnormalities. Sam was roaming the Arctics negotiating his way back to London, and George was trying to put the broken pieces of his marriage and his life back together once more...

George had went into his room and as he crossed the threshold his memories began to rush in. For he had no trauma that would wipe his mind clean for a prolonged amount of time. He sat and allowed the memories to flood in and he digested them all.

George collected himself and stood then made his way to the kitchen, ready to discuss his mess of a marriage with his wife.

Mary was in the kitchen with Wendy trying to make conversation. "So dear, what do you plan to do today?"

Wendy smiled the sighed. "Oh mother, I was thinking about calling Sam and seeing if he wanted to go to the mall today." Wendy said cheerfully. All of the color washed off of Mary's face and she whipped around, the very look on her face was as if she'd seen a ghost.

Wendy didn't see her face, for she was too busy fumbling with her cell phone looking for Sam's number. "I miss him mother, I wonder why he hasn't called me yet."

Mary's mouth fumbled and she finally managed to utter one word. "Wendy-" Was all she could get out.

Wendy furrowed her brows. "Did he even come to see me, I'm sure he must have known I was laid up in the hospital, but there was no messages, no texts, no flowers, not even a get well card." Wendy said sadly.

Mary's brows turned up. "Oh dear, he didn't know...you two...broke up...about um...for quite some time now." Mary cleverly said then walked up to Wendy and took the phone and quickly deleted Sam's number.

"We did?" Wendy said surprisingly.

"Yes dear, so don't bother calling him." Mary said then put the phone down on the counter.

"I don't remember that. That's strange, I think I would remember something like that." She said then looked away, then turned to her mother. "Do you know why?"

"No dear, that was between the two of you...but you was so broken up about it...I don't think its wise for you to call him, just leave it be." Mary said.

Wendy looked up at the ceiling. "No. I want answers, I want to know why, and what happened."

"You forgot allot of things, your memory has yet to return, don't you remember Pet-"

"Dear." George interjected as he reached for her arm and Mary turned to him with a bewildered look upon her face, for he seemed to have came out of nowhere.

George looked at Mary sternly. "There are some things we need to talk about." He said calmly.

Mary blinked several times and looked back to Wendy and George touched her arm. "Now." He insisted firmly.

Wendy sat playing with her cell phone and Mary sighed. "Alright dear." She breathed then turned off the water and placed the dish rag in the sink.

The Darlings walked into their bedroom and shut the door.

Mary stood by the door, her mind consumed with the welfare of her daughter while George walked deeper into the room then turned to her.

"I remember." He said softly but Mary barely heard him speak. She was still in shock at the fact that Wendy still thought she was with Sam, All memories of Peter and Neverland clearly erased, about three months worth Mary estimated.

"Ehem." George cleared his throat and it caught Mary's attention.

"Yes dear?" She said as she was bought back to reality.

"Mary, I said I remember...I remember it all. Peter Pan, Neverland...and you...the Witch...the pirates...the werewolves, vampires...and the power I had...and your betrayal." George said simply.

Mary's mouth dropped-another shocker.

"And I remember why I went to Neverland in the first place. Why Mary? Why didnt you tell me you've been in Neverland with that boy before?"

Mary sighed. "George...I...that was a long time ago. I had put all that behind me. Seriously, what would you have thought if I would have told you? Surely you would have had me committed into the insane asylum." Mary reasoned.

"I heard your conversation with Wendy in the kitchen...she has no memories of that boy, or his friends." George revealed.

"Yes, all memories seem to have been wiped out. She still thinks she is with that horrible boy Sam." Mary said.

"Better that than dig up memories of Pan." George uttered.

Mary's eyes bugged out. "What?"

George hurried over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I have no intention of loosing my family. I will not let Pan win-we will...we will start over, without his memory." George said enthusiastically.

Mary had an unsure look upon her face, a small smile struggled to crack upon her face, and it kept dropping then she finally spoke. "I don't want to loose you either because of my mistake, but...are you sure? I mean...Wendy.."

George closed his eyes and shook his head side to side.

"But Wendy...she loves Peter...and hes lost..."

George continued to shake his head side to side. "No...thats not our problem. He has plenty of friends and fairies, and that So-ren woman, let them find him and take him back. As for us, we move on. And I forbid you to breathe a word of this to her. I know his name might be mentioned while our visitors are here, but their welcome has expired. They are to leave immediately." George said.

Mary stood and stared at George for a few moments and he looked intently into her crystal blues. "I love you George. And I apologize for hurting you. I do not want to loose you. For as long as she does not remember, I will not bring him up. But if her memories return...that is something we are going to just have to deal with together...as a family." Mary said softly.

George embraced his wife and they stood and held each other for a few long moments.

The couple broke their embrace then George opened the door and was met by So-ren and Tinkerbell.

So-ren elegantly tilted her nose up. "We have heard your wishes and we will honor your request." She said.

George and Mary looked at her, both with dumbfounded looks.

So-ren pursed her lips then spoke. "We were waiting out here the entire time. We have not heard anything, so we are now going to this Cordelia girls house Tink told me about. Then we will go to Kensington Gardens to consult with the fairies. If anyone else comes along, direct them there. If you run into Peter and he still has no memory, please bring him there and we will gladly take him home." So-ren said then extended her hand.

George shook her hand."Agreed."

So-ren threw her hair behind her back. "Thank you for your hospitality." She said as she zipped up her light weight jacket and Tinkerbell flew into the breast pocket.

Wendy had went upstairs and rummaged around her drawers and found her little black book, where she then flipped though the pages and found Sam's phone number and address.

So-ren roamed the streets of London, adequately blending in, for she was able to dim her glowing hazels down to a normal hue as to not draw attention to herself. She wore a pair of blue jeans and sneakers with a black jacket. Her long red curls bounced as she briskly walked the streets of London listening to Tinkerbell as she directed her towards Cordelia's house.

**Ding Dong**

So-ren rang the doorbell and waited. A minute or two later Cordelia's mother opened the door. "Can I help you?"

So-ren slapped on an awkward smile. "Hi, is Cordelia home by any chance?"

Her mother smiled. "Oh no, she's gone to Florida to live, she didn't tell you?"

So-ren scratched her head. "Oh excuse me, I've been out of town for some time, and I've just gotten in today. Let me ask you, did a young blond haired green eyed boy come by this place, or a black haired hazel eyed boy?"

Cordelia's mother smiled." No, no youngsters have come by since Cordelia's left. Would you like her number?"

"Yes." So-ren answered.

Rufio's Gang...

Nibs, who was in an old abandoned house New York had eaten a filling dinner and had fallen into a deep slumber for the rest of the night. No one bothered him, they allowed him to sleep peacefully and they turned in themselves.

The next morning:

Rufio jumped up on the back of the couch and crouched down then began to shake Nibs shoulder to rouse him. "Wake-up friend, you cant sleep forever, come on." He said anxiously and Nibs eyes popped open and in a blink he lashed out and hit Rufio in the forearm then tangled his arm with Rufio's as he sat up with his fist drawn back. His knuckles began to glow as if he held a light in his fist.

Rufio's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped, for Nibs moved so quickly he didn't have a chance to respond, for he was now trapped, his arm painfully entangled with Nibs's arm as Nibs fist pressed up against the back of his shoulder.

Nibs glared then quickly realized he was in no danger, he quickly dropped his fist, and untangled his arm from Rufio's.

"S-sorry, I must have forgotten where I was." Nibs said softly but the shock on Rufio's face never changed, he just sat there frozen with his mouth wide open.

Nibs reluctantly moved his hazel eyes to the corner of their sockets and they fell on the faces of the gang and they all wore the same bewildered look.

Nibs felt extrememly embarrassed then he slowly looked down at himself and he gazed at his fist just in time before the light on his knuckes completely faded away.

Nibs gasped as he quickly lifted his hand and opened it, but there was nothing there. He turned his hand over repeatedly then shook out his hand.

Nibs stood and looked at Rufio again, and Rufio still didn't move, it was as if he was a statue.

Nibs smiled and decided to crack a joke to break the silence. "Hey man...you better close your mouth before you start to drool."

Rufio snapped out of it and shut his mouth. He stood from his crouched position and leapt off the couch. "What was that?" Rufio inquired.

Nibs quickly turned away from him and furrowed his brows. "I don't know, can we just forget that ever happened?" Nibs said.

Rufio stood behind him. "Who are you really?"

Nibs kept up his furrowed brows as he kept his back to Rufio. "I told you already,I dont know, I still don't remember anything. I'm no one special. Just some guy with a blank mind, who has no answers." Nibs said firmly and Rufio remained silent for he didn't know what to say next.

Nibs finding the silence unbearable started walking. "I should go."

Chi intercepted Nibs so fast that he almost stepped on her foot. His eyes grew wide and he quickly took a step back. "Go where? The streets again? So you can be attacked by the other gang? Or the cops? Stay here with us." Chi reasoned.

Rufio stood with his head down and his hands in his pockets. He bit his lip then lifted his head. "Yeah, stay with us, you don't need to leave because of this. For some reason I trust you wont betray us, and I grant your stay." He said with his deep authoritative voice.

Looked Chi up and down with an emotionless face then turned to Rufio. "Ok...just don't ever wake me up like that again." Nibs mumbled then looked down.

Rufio smiled. "Ha ha, ok. Well, since you're staying, we need to get you some clothes. Around here, we earn our keep, if you want some clothes, you gotta steal em yourself."

Nibs furrowed his brows. "What?"

Rufio spread his arms out then turned around full circle. "You see where we live. None of us have money, and nothing is for free. We don't work, we go out and take what we want."

"You rob people?" Nibs asked.

Rufio smiled. "No, that is for loosers, like our rivals. We rob things, like stores...in the night. Its so much fun. So...if you want more than the clothes on your back, you gotta earn it."

Chi touched Nibs shoulder and he turned his head.

"Are you up to it stranger with no name?"

Nibs cracked a small smile with mischief hiding behind it. "I don't think I have a choice."

  
In Neverland:

Things were very uneventful in Neverland, the inhabitants enjoyed peace and great weather. Everyone was optimistic about So-ren and Tinkerbell finding Peter, Wendy and Nibs, and bringing them back. In the meantime, Tigerlily made sure everyone remained fit to fight, and she checked on the status of Slightly every day.

The next six weeks were very uneventful, for Peter never woke from his coma, nor did he show any signs that he would. Martha, Frank, Samantha, and Dr. Smith took very good care of Peter. Dr. Smith fed him through a feeding tube, but he continued to loose weight on a weekly basis.

Samantha surprisingly managed to keep this new occupation to herself, for she thought Peter would wake when she first met him, but his inactivity actually scared the excitement right out of her.

Dr. Smith ran many tests on her own time on Peter's blood and his hair samples. She found so many anomalies and abnormalities, inconsistent with human DNA that the woman became fascinated with him.

Then, one brisk Saturday morning...

Samantha had gotten up early and ate her breakfast, showered and came to Peter's room.

She unlocked the door and opened it slowly, and peeked in.

Peter was doing the usual, just laying there peacefully in the bed. The sun shined bright against the blinds, and the light seeped through the cracks.

Samantha sighed and crept into the room then reprimanded herself, _"Its not like he's going to get up anyway." _

"Good Morning boy." Samantha said as she stared at his face. She huffed then moved in and whispered in his ear. "Do you think today will be the day you finally wake up? Its been a long time you know...this is getting old, don't cha think?" She said sarcastically, as she grew tired of him just laying there day in and day out.

Peter's heart accelerated slowly until it got to a normal rhythm, instead of that slow bump...bump...bump rhythm, and the monitor beeped with it.

Samantha jumped up and looked at the monitor wide eyed and watched it for a few moments, then returned her startled gaze back to Peter's face and gasped.

Peter's eyelids began to flutter, and his right hand twitched as he tried to rouse himself out of that deep sleep. She reached out and was about to shake him but she quickly reprimanded herself for the thought and withdrew.

Peter returned to his unresponsive state for a moment. She stared at his peaceful face intently and inwardly willed him to move. A few uneventful moments passed and she quickly lost hope until she saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

Her big brown eyes grew wide once more and she quickly turned her head to the door. "Grandma!" She cried. Then returned her gaze to Peter and saw his green eyes staring blankly at her.

Samantha screamed as she clutched her chest and stumbled backwards and Peter just calmly looked up at her.

She couldn't taker her eyes off of his dimly lit green eyes; and his emotionless silence scared her, for he didn't even blink.

"Who-who are you?" She whispered and Peter finally blinked then cleared his throat.

Martha ran into the room and Peter cut his eyes at her as he laid there calmly.

Martha's mouth dropped. "You're awake.." She breathed.

Peter pursed his lips and tried to sit up but failed. His eyes immediately looked to his right and left, and fell on the various apparatuses taped to his body. Peter reached for the iv needle and started to pull it out.

Samantha's eyes grew wide again and she reached for him.. "No no no, you don't want to -"

Peter narrowed his eyes at her and her mouth snapped shut and she recoiled. Once Peter saw she was no longer moving, he returned his eyes to his arm, grabbed hold of the iv needle, then ripped it out.

He flinched from the pain and dropped the needle, and his arms fell as well. For he was too weak.

Martha looked away from Peter as she quickly walked around the bed and grabbed Samantha by her arm and pulled her away. "Get back a bit." She said, then they looked back to Peter and gasped, for he was sitting straight up staring at them.

Peter furrowed his brows and blinked tiredly and cleared his throat. "Why do you two look so scared?" He asked hoarsely then rubbed his throat. "I'm so thirsty, can I have some water?" Peter asked as he had a thirsty look upon his face.

Samantha stared into Peter's eyes and got lost for they were the most intense eyes she's ever seen. Martha spoke up. "Yes I will get some water for you, and a snack." She said then departed.

Samantha snapped out of it and Peter dropped his gaze.

"Yes, you must be starving, you've only been laying there for a month and a half." She said.

Peter returned his gaze to her face and raised a confused brow. "Huh?" he croaked.

Samantha looked around nervously then began to play with her nails. Peter sat in silence for his throat was too dry to say another word. He moved his legs and set then Indian style and leaned forward resting his elbows on his legs and looked around the room.

He then looked down at his chest at the wires that were taped to him. He then ran his hand over his face and noticed there was another wire taped to his temple, he snatched it off then looked at Samantha with a questioning gaze.

Samantha stared back then Martha came in with a tray of ham, cheese, crackers, water, and juice.

She set the tray on his lap and Peter quickly took the water to his lips.

Frank ran into the room but stopped at the threshold and stared wide eyed at Peter as he looked him directly in his eyes.

Peter continued to drink all the water until it was gone and then he placed the glass back on the tray and resumed his confused state. "Where is the bathroom?"

Martha moved the tray and placed it on the bed. "Right over there dear." She said.

Peter unfolded his legs and he pushed the cover off of him then swung his legs over the bed. Samantha, who was standing by his bedside stepped back to give him some room. Peter moved to get off the bed, and as soon as his feet hit the floor, he stood but his legs could not bare his weight, for his knees immediately buckled and he fell forward.

Samantha immediately caught him and pulled him upright as Martha and Frank gasped.

Peter looked into Samantha's face wide eyed and embarrassed with his mouth open as he clung to her shoulders.

Samantha stared back as she kept her arms around him as she supported him.

Peter's eyes washed all over her face. "Um...I'm sorry I-I can't stand, what's wrong with me?" Peter said and Frank quickly ran up to him and took one of his arms. Peter turned his head towards him and had a strained helpless look on his face as Frank draped Peter's arm it around his neck.

Frank answered him. "You've been bedridden for about 45 days, you haven't moved a muscle, we thought you'd never wake boy. What is your name?" Frank said as he and Samantha helped him to the bathroom which was right across the room.

Peter searched his mind for the answer but found nothing but emptiness. "I don't know." He breathed. Samantha released him and went to turn on the light.

They helped him over to the toilet and stood him in front of it. "Alright boy, we'll leave you to it, if you need help getting out of here just holler." Frank said and Peter put his hand on the back of the toilet for support.

They quickly left the bathroom to give him his privacy and shut the door. Once done Peter made his way over to the sink and leaned on the wall as he washed his hands. He never bothered to look in the mirror, for he was too busy trying to finish up without falling on his face.

They helped him back into the bed and he began to stuff his face like a mad man, and Dr Smith walked in. She quietly took a seat by the door and observed Peter, as did every one else.

Martha moved to open the blinds and crack the window, allowing the chill breeze to gently blow in.

The sunlight hit Peter and he immediately stopped eating and cut his eyes to the window.

"So...you don't know your name?" Samantha said but Peter ignored her, he kept his gaze out the window.

"Where are you from?" Martha asked.

"..."

"How did you get here?" Frank asked.

"..."

"Were you on a boat, or a plane?" Martha asked and Dr. Smith stood and pulled out a little note pad and a pen.

Without turning his head Peter finally spoke. "I don't have the answers to your questions, I don't remember anything...I don't even know who I am. Who are you?" Peter asked as he stared out the window and stretched his arm out so the sunlight could hit it.

Dr. Smith walked up to the foot of Peter's bed. "Its sounds like you have amnesia..." She trailed off.

Peter seemed to be fascinated by the sunlight. He wiggled his fingers and he closed his eyes as he inhaled, he sat for a few moments then opened his eyes and they were glowing a bit brighter this time, and everyone's eyes grew wide. Peter sat with his lips parted as he balled up his fist and flexed his bicep then stretched his arm out again. He took notice that the sun made him feel a bit stronger, and he felt the need to go out and stand in it.

"Um my name is Dr. Smith, I've been taking care of you with the help of these wonderful people here."

Peter lowered his arm and looked at Dr. Smith blankly and the moment became awkward. The silence was then broken with introductions.

"My name is Samantha."

"My name is Martha."

"And my name is Frank."

Peter looked around at everyone and he breathed as his eyes wandered the room, for he felt embarrassed once again. "Uh...*sigh*...umm...thank you...all...I..I'm sorry...this is weird. What exactly was you helping me with? I mean, why am I here? Why can't I walk? Why?"Peter trailed off as he furrowed his brows as he thought real hard to find the answers, a memory, something, but alas...nothing.

Martha walked up to him and gave his arm one gentle stroke and Peter looked at her as he sat back on the pillows. "Sweetie, its alright. We were on our boat in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico when we heard a loud splash. We turned and we saw you floating in the water. We came over and took you into our boat. You had a really bad cut on your neck." She said and Peter reached over and glided his fingers along the scar. "We bought you here, Dr. Smith met us and bought in all of these monitors so we could keep you hydrated and feed you. But you never moved, you never...went to the bathroom...it was as if...well...I can't explain, you just didn't move. And now here we are, trying to sort things out." Martha explained sweetly and Peter lowered his gaze to the floor as he digested her words.

Dr. Smith couldn't help but address the pink elephant that was in the room. "And your eyes...why do they glow like that?"

Peter looked at her with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes. "What? What do you mean?"

Samantha took a hand mirror off the dresser, walked up to Peter's bedside and handed it to him. Peter took the mirror and looked into it and stared. His lips parted as he looked wide eyed at his reflection, he ran his fingers over his face as he inspected it. "I...I don't know...is something wrong with me? I...I don't even recognize...my own face." Peter said worriedly as he kept staring.

Everyone stood in shock then began to feel sorry for the boy. Peter got scared as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Peter exhaled then he quickly flung the mirror, it hit the wall and shattered causing everyone to jump.

Peter lowered his head and his breathing picked up as he started to panic.

"Calm down." Dr. Smith said as she gently moved Martha aside so she could get to Peter who sat with his brows turned up, and his breathing immediately went out of control.

Dr. Smith placed her hand on Peter's shoulder. "Calm down its alright"

Peter panted out of control as he looked at everyone's eyes. "Your eyes...are not like mine...why I look like this? What happened to me?" Peter blurted as he began to rock back and forth.

Dr. Smith rubbed Peter's shoulder. "Nothing is wrong with you, believe me, you are as healthy as can be, just relax, would you like some fresh air? Its a beautiful sunny day out."

Peter relaxed as his mind was now occupied with the desire to go out and stand in the sun. "Yes, I would love to go outside." Peter said as he relaxed.

Samantha came over and helped Dr. Smith with Peter and everyone went out into the back yard.

"I want to go out, into the grass." Peter said and they compiled and helped him down the steps and all the way to the center of the yard and they stood there with his arms around their necks.

Peter tilted his head up and closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of the warm sunlight upon his skin. His skin had grown pale while he was bedridden, and his body had become very weak.

The sunlight began to rejuvenate Peter, he felt his body start to come alive and he loosened up his grip around their necks and tried to stand on his own. His legs became stronger and he slowly dragged his arms down their backs.

"What are you doing? If you let go you will fall." Samantha reprimanded.

"No...I think I can stand, let me go, but do it slow." Peter instructed and the females reluctantly complied.

Peter stared at his feet as he focused on maintaining his balance and then they slowly let him go. Peter stood there and felt the urge to get more of the sun on his skin, for he felt his body drinking in it and becoming energized. Peter crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over head and tossed it, then stood there with his head down as he braced himself.

Martha reached out for him for she thought he was going to fall, seeing that he was still standing there she lowered her arm.

Once ready, Peter pulled down his pants and Martha and Samantha's eyes bugged out as his mannerisms were so nonchalant, as if being naked out in the middle of their yard in the brightest part of the day was second nature to him.

Peter casually stepped out of his pants and stood there, stretching his arms, and wiggling his fingers and toes.

Samantha just stood by Peters side with her mouth agape and her eyes staring at his body and Martha yanked her back and they stood behind Peter.

"Ah, I feel stronger now." Peter said as he stretched his arms out to the sides and turned his head to the right and the color began to slowly fade into his skin and Martha gasped.

Peter, without turning towards them looked at the females through the corner of his eye. "What are you two acting so shy for? Its not like you haven't seen any of this before. You _did_ take care of me while I was sleep, did you not?" Peter asked and they both remained silent.

Peter turned to them and smiled then looked to Samantha. "And you, girl, has done most of the talking." Peter said then walked up to her and touched her hair at the shoulder and played with it between his fingers. Peter's intense gaze gripped Samantha to the core and she froze from nervousness as she got lost in his even brighter glowing greens.

"I like the stories you read to me every day, and then you would go on and start talking about all kinds of other things, some confusing, and some...very interesting." Peter said with a warm smile on his face.

Samantha regained her bearings and began to blink repeatedly then she looked down and saw Peter was still naked and her eyes snapped back up to his face. She scrunched up her face and looked away. "Oh will you please put some clothes on!"

In Neverland,

Slightly who laid wrapped in the energizing moss for six weeks finally showed some sign of consciousness. He opened his gray eyes and looked around, but that was all he did before he went back into a light sleep. Ann had been giving him Peters power, for the lack of news on the whereabouts of Peter and Nibs troubled her. She needed a replacement, and she chose Slightly.

That day, at about dusk, deep in the forests of Neverland a small worm hole opened in mid air about five and a half feet off the ground, and a feminine sunkissed hand reached out of it. The hand sliced straight down as she cut her way into Neverland and opened the worm hole. A woman stepped out of it with her head down. She wore a beautifully embroidered white cloak with jewles all about the hems of the entire cloak, as well as on her shoulders. She kept her elegant hood on her head and the wormhole closed up behind her.

Her entire outfit was white, but all that could be seen was the embroidered cloak and some white boots. She held her hands out neatly by her sidses and she spread out her fingers and quickly searched the air of Neverland.

"I feel his power, but it is very weak, maybe he's afar." She thought to herself then closed her eyes and her hearing amplified 100 times until she could hear the voices of the Chief.

"Ahhh, Great Big Little Panther...you are still here." She said out loud then continued to listen and she heard the sound of beating drums and dancing feet and locked on to the sound, then took off running.

The Chief had just finished telling a story to Tigerlily and the lost boys while the braves danced and illustrated his tale amongst the fire. He had walked off to his tent to retrieve his special smokes and said he would be right back.

The woman's power began to explode within her, for she couldn't disguise it any longer, Peter's power which was embedded within every strand of Neverland caused hers to react beyond her control.

Everyone within the Indian encampment felt her presence and the air became very thick, so much so everyone dropped to their knees and gasped.

"What is that?" Tigerlily strained as a heavy weight dropped on top of her and she clutched her chest. She tried to stand but her body would not respond, Misti tried to crawl but her body failed her as well and everyone started to feel like they were under water.

The Chief was frozen in his tent and his eyes grew wide, for he felt this type of power before, many many, many years ago. Then he felt a wind behind him, and it blew through his long hair. The woman had zipped into his tent and stopped right behind him.

She slowly walked around him and all the Chief could see was the side profile of her face, which was just the bridge of her nose and her lips, and it was as if she was gliding by him. Her skin was evenly sun kissed and from the little bit of her face that he saw, he knew she was beautiful.

She stopped in front of him and slowly lifted her head. She elegantly raised her hands and slid off her hood.

The Chief gasped and he gripped the table.

The woman smiled from ear to ear. "Chief Great Big Little Panther...my my friend, it has been a very, very long time. You- you look at me as if you don't remember me, I hope you haven't forgotten me." The woman greeted and the Chief was speechless.

The woman sighed. "He's not here. I must have just missed him, but I'll find him..." The woman sweetly trailed off. The Chief blinked and she was gone leaving nothing but a light wind to blow through his hair.

And just that fast, the woman left Neverland taking her power with her. The tension quickly left the air and everyone slowly got to their feet and looked to the Chief's tent. The Chief walked out and Ann quicly materialized in front of him.

"What in the world was that? My he's gotten so strong I couldn't believe it- well where is he? Where's Peter, did he leave that fast?" Ann blurted as she looked around. "Of course he's gone, how dare he drop in like that without giving me so much as a smidgen of information." She rasped through her teeth."

No one was close enough to hear Ann's questioning, they just continued to stand and look around wondering what just happened.

The Chief grabbed Ann by the arm and quickly pulled her into his tent and all the way into his private area.

"What?" Ann asked curiously as she felt his actions to be strange.

The Chief turned to her, shock written all over his coca face. "That was not Flying Eagle..."

Ann's eyes cut from left to right then back to The Chief's face. "Not-Flying-Eagle." She said flatly in an unconvinced tone.

The Chief shook his head. "Her eyes..."

End Chapter.


	4. A Failed Attempt

**Chapter 4: A Failed Attempt**

**A/N: Greetings! Thank you all for taking the time out to write these wonderful reviews! Sorry I took so long. But know this, I will NEVER abandon my stories. I am having too much fun, now drop the reality and enter the world of FICTION...**

**On Earth...**

Peter turned to them and smiled then looked to Samantha. "And you, girl, has done most of the talking." Peter said then walked up to her and touched her hair at the shoulder and played with it between his fingers. Peter's intense gaze gripped Samantha to the core and she froze from nervousness as she got lost in his now even brighter glowing greens.

Peter continued. "I like the stories you read to me every day, and then you would go on and start talking about all kinds of other things, some confusing, and some...very interesting." Peter said with a warm smile on his face.

Samantha regained her bearings and began to blink repeatedly then she looked down and saw Peter was still naked and her eyes snapped back up to his face. She scrunched up her face and looked away. "Oh will you please put some clothes on!"

…...

In London,

After So-ren consulted with Cordelia's mother she and Tinkerbell made their way to Kensington Gardens. Even though Peter was awake, So-ren could not detect it because at that moment she was not looking for him. But now that she has made it to the fairies...

So-ren leapt up into the large tree and seemed to have disappeared, because the leaves were thick and hid her and everything else as well.

So-ren sat down on one of the tree branches and leaned against the tree. She looked around and observed how the small rays of sunlight seeped in between the leaves. She furrowed her brows as she noticed that for some reason, the inside of the tree seemed to be much larger than it actually was, if one was looking at the tree from the outside. "Strange." She said under her breath.

Seeing that it was safe, Tinkerbell flew out of So-ren's breast pocket. The other fairies instantly flew out of hiding and surrounded them and began chiming. So-ren sat in silence as she looked around and listened to the verbal exchange but could not understand the language of bells.

The chiming stopped and Tinkerbell turned to So-ren. "They said they have not sensed Peter's presence anywhere on this side of the world. But trying Florida is a good lead since Peter did bring that girl to Neverland many times before. They also say that he is awake, but he is very far away, you should try to connect with him now." Tinkerbell translated and So-ren's eyes grew wide. "Ok." She said then closed her eyes.

Peter had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Peter said as he stood at the foot of the bed.

Dr. Smith came in with a shopping bag in her hand and a warm smile. "Hello, may I come in for a minute?"

Peter returned the smile. "Sure." He replied as he placed his hands on his hips and kept his eyes on her as she walked in. Dr. Smith handed the bag to Peter and he cautiously took it with a questioning gaze.

Dr. Smith smiled. "Open it and look inside, I bought you some clothes, they may be a bit big but I tried to keep to the original size of your outfit that you had on when we found you. But in time, you will regain your weight and these should fit perfectly." She said warmly and Peter dropped his gaze, set the bag on the bed and poured all the contents out.

Dr. Smith stood by and watched as Peter looked at all of the clothes then Peter noticed the silence. He looked up at her and gave her a toothy smile, then his face grew serious. "You didn't have to do this, why are you being so nice to me?" Peter asked.

"Can't you just say thank you? Do I need an excuse to do something nice for you or anyone else?" She delicately retorted.

Peter's eyes grew wide then darted around the room in embarrassment. "Oh um...right, thank you, I like em all." Peter blurted then they both smiled sheepishly and Samantha walked in.

Peter turned to her and smiled. "Look what she got me, some clothes!" Peter said then quickly put on a long sleeved gray and blue baseball styled t-shirt.

Samantha smiled then greeted Dr. Smith. "That's so very nice of you doctor, I was...uh.." Samantha trailed off as she saw Peter from the corner of her eye drop his towel and begin to dress the rest of his body.

Samantha's eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed then she quickly turned away and Dr. Smith mimicked her reaction. _"He's doing it again." _Dr. Smith thought as she raised and lowered her brows and her eyes moved from right to left in their sockets. "Ehem, you were saying?" Dr. Smith blurted.

Samantha exhaled. "Oh, I was going to take him to the mall and get some things for him. I think he should get out into civilization, he's been in this room for months." Samantha said then turned to Peter, who was standing in the mirror running his hands through his hair and he felt their eyes on him. Then he spoke up. "I do want to go out." But first I need to eat...allot." Peter said as he straightened out his clothes.

Dr. Smith appraised him. "You look great, I am happy the clothes fit you."

Peter turned to face the females and smiled again.

Dr. Smith returned the smile and felt her cheeks begin to flush. _"Oh stop it, he's just a boy and you're a full grown woman get a grip. Oh...he's definitely not from around here though; his manners are questionable...and his blood work and DNA..." S_he thought within herself.

"Thank you...both." Peter said then a strange sensation washed over him.

"Peter" A voice called to him in his mind and Peter blinked and looked around startled.

…...

So-ren sat in the tree with here eyes closed. _"Peter...Peter..." _ She called to him in her mind. "I can see him, hes in a room with two females." She said outloud as she continued to try to push herself into Peter's mind.

"Is he hurt? Is he in danger?" Tinkerbell blurted.

"No, looks like he's simply carrying on a conversation, but he wont let me in." So-ren said.

…...

Samantha furrowed her brows. "What?" She asked as she looked around the room, her face questioning.

Peter exhaled as he rubbed his temple and looked at the floor. "Nothing...I-"

"Peter, Peter.." The voice came again and Peter squeezed his eyes shut and saw a woman reaching for him and he snapped his eyes open, and quickly turned his head as he kept his gaze to the floor. _"What is this? Am I going crazy? My...head..." _Peter thought within himself as he was suddenly hit with a splitting head ache.

Dr. Smith simply stood by and observed him silently. _"He's hiding something, I wonder whats going on, a flashback maybe?" _She pondered.

Peter cleared his throat as he managed to muffle his horror and fold his arms, but Dr. Smith was not fooled.

…...

Tinkerbell grew impatient. "Anything yet?" She pushed.

So-ren squeezed her eyes shut as she concentrated. "Its dark, I can barely see into his mind, he wont let me in, I feel...fear...but why? It shouldn't be this hard to connect, why would he fight? I don't understand."

"Try harder." Tinkerbell impatiently pushed.

…...

Samantha spoke up. "Hey you...um...we should find a name for you, seriously." She said as she placed her hands on her hips but Peter remained silent, his face blank. Samantha looked to the doctor who just stood there staring at Peter with her hands in her pockets.

Peter suddenly felt relieved as the strange feeling suddenly stopped. He lifted his head and stared off into oblivion. _"That was really strange, for a second there I thought I was going crazy, must be a memory or something." _He said inwardly.

Getting impatient Samantha shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it was just a suggestion, as opposed to hey you." Samantha said then stared at Peter. "Hello, earth to no named boy." She said as she waived her hands in the air but Peter was in his own world. "Whatever." Samantha breathed then turned and started for the bedroom door. "Anyway lets go cook up some burgers."

…...

So-ren had let up on her mental invasion for a few moments to regroup. She quickly took a breath then forced her way into Peter's mind and everything for him went black.

Peter's head jerked back as his eyes rolled back and...

+Thump+

"Ahh!" Dr. Smith cried and Samantha whipped around to see Peter lying face down on the floor.

…...

Peter laid on his back as the wind and sand brushed across his face and blew his hair across his forehead. Peter could feel the heat of the sun on his skin as the sound of crashing waves became audible in his ears. He groaned as he lifted one arm and covered his face with it. The pain in his head ceased as he inhaled the crisp air but was not familiar with it.

So-ren saw him lying there and she walked across the sand until she reached him, then she crouched down beside him. "Peter." She called.

Peter laid there with his arm draped across his face. "Who is Peter?" He asked.

So-ren furrowed her brows. "Playing games are we? Don't you know how worried everyone is? You've been missing-"

Peter sprung up and gasped, for reality hit him and the last thing he remembered was leaning against the dresser in the bedroom with Dr. Smith and Samantha.

Peter's eyes grew wide as he panicked and quickly took in his surroundings. "Where am I! What is this? Who are you? How did I?" Peter yelled and the wind picked up and grew stronger with each moment.

So-ren's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh." She said as the wind whipped her hair around her head and she stood. For she quickly gathered what Peter's problem was. "Your memory...is lost isn't it." She stated.

The ground began to shake and Peter stepped back fear evident all over his body. "I don't remember anything, but-what is this?" Peter exclaimed.

So-ren got to her feet. "Calm down." She said, "We are...in your mind...connecting, tell me where you are." She said as she crept closer.

Peter stood wide eyed as the wind blew harder. "What?" Peter said then he heard a snap. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and saw a tree break in half and get blown away, then parts of the horizon broke off and blew away like pieces of a puzzle, leaving darkness beneath.

Peter's mouth dropped as he gasped in extreme panic for he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, then he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. "What is this?" Peter cried as his eyes darted rapidly from right to left., for he was at the brink of sobbing. "Where am I? Where's Samantha and Dr. Smith? This isn't real!"

So-ren dropped to her knees beside him. "It's not, we're in your mind, you need to calm down..." She trailed off then wrapped her arms around him and he clenched his eyes shut and thought hard about returning to the room with Samantha and Dr. Smith.

So-ren looked around. _"He's having a melt down damn I'm gonna loose him! I cant loose him!" _She thought. The horizon kept breaking and Peter stared straight ahead horrified.

"Close your eyes and breathe, I promise I will explain but you must relax first." So-ren pleaded as she held Peter tight.

"Boy, Boy, wake up, wake up." A voice echoed everywhere.

Dr. Smith had turned Peter on his back as Samantha rushed to his side and dropped to the floor. Samantha shook him vigorously. "Stop it!" Dr. Smith yelled and smacked Samantha's arms and Samantha released Peter's shoulders. "Whats wrong with him?" Samantha screamed.

Dr. Smith quickly took Peter's vitals and he was indeed alive, but his heart was beating out of control and his skin became pale and clammy, and his breathing was shallow. "He went into shock." Dr. Smith answered calmly, but her heart was racing. "Get me something to prop his legs up with, to restore his blood pressure." Dr. Smith ordered and

Samantha ran and grabbed a stool.

Samantha propped his feet up on the stool. "Did that work?" She cried.

"Give it time." Dr. Smith said as she pulled Peter's eyelids open. _"His pupils are constricted."_ She thought. "Call 911!" Dr. Smith cried.

"You are 911!" Samantha wailed and her grandmother ran in wide eyed. "What is going on in here?" She asked in shock.

Dr. Smith looked at Samantha wide-eyed. "I cannot revive him, you need to call 911 or he will die!"

Peter's eyes snapped open and he gasped and grabbed Dr. Smith by the collar as he looked around hysterically.

Dr Smith sat there with Peter's head cradled in her hands. "Calm down." She said as she looked down into Peter's panic stricken face and his chest heaved up and down. "Im...back..." Peter croaked as his heart rate slowed down to a normal rate then he released Dr. Smith's collar.

The three females crowded him and Peter slowly sat upright on his own and relaxed.

"What happened?" Dr. Smith asked.

Peter looked down as he fumbled with his nails. "I don't want to talk about it...I just want to go out with Samantha..." Peter said in a gloomy tone.

Everyone was taken aback by his response, but what could they do, he clearly said he didn't want to talk about it. Samantha stood and extended her hand and Peter took it and she helped him to his feet. "Lets get some food in our stomachs then I'll be more than glad to take you out and about." Samantha said as she tried her best to ignore the many questions that demanded answers in her mind.

Dr. Smith got to her feet and stood with a puzzled look on her face. _"What is he hiding, he went into shock then bounced right back as if nothing happened. What would scare him so anyway? Why is he so strange?" _She pondered.

"Dr. Smith?" Martha called, her voice dragging Dr. Smith out of her musings. "Oh, I am sorry Martha, did you say something?"

"What do you have to say about this? What exactly went on here?" Martha asked.

Dr. Smith took out her pad and pen and began to jot down notes. "I'm not absolutely certain. He had some sort of a reaction to something, but he refuses to talk about it. I'll find us some answers, but for now leave him be."

So-ren gasped and snapped her eyes open.

"What happened?" Tinkerbell asked impatiently.

So-ren sighed. "Well the good news is I've made contact. He's alright, he was in a room with two females, one older and one about his age. He's not in any danger, its possible they found him and are taking care of him. The bad news is, he doesn't know who he is, he didn't even recognize me. The name Peter is unfamiliar to him. I had to force my way into his mind, and it almost snapped, then he kicked me out. He doesn't know what or how to link our minds. Basically I connected with him and tried to reach out to him and he had a panic attack. I won't be able to connect with him again so soon, it isn't safe."

"Oh no...did he atleast tell you where he is?" Tinkerbell asked.

So-ren nodded her head. "I couldn't even get him to hold a conversation with me. But hes not in any distress if that makes you feel any better. But...he did mention two names...a Samantha and a Dr. Smith, so he's being taken care of by these females. At any rate we have to find him and do it soon before he establishes a new identity."

"Or before his body adjusts to earths atmosphere. Which we only have about thirty days." Tinkerbell said.

So-ren furrowed her brows. "Thirty days? What then, is there a problem if he stays here for a prolonged period?"

Tinkerbell huffed. "Yes! All of Neverlands magic will be processed out of him, he'll grow weak, and he'll get sick for a while. That's Neverland's magic leaving him, the power to keep him from aging, the power to keep his mind young, and the power to link him to Neverland. All of that will be undone, and he will become well again. Then his body will adjust to earths time line. It will be as if he is becoming human. He will grow up...His mind will mature the way any other human's mind normally would- he will forget all of us."

"That's why you keep him in Neverland...hmm...What about his power, didn't he have that before ever meeting you all and going to Neverland?" So-ren questioned.

"Yes. His power wont leave, but he wont be as strong as he would be if he were in Neverland, but he will still be extremely powerful. We have found that Neverland's sun and atmosphere, along with its magic, feed his power far more better than earth can ever do. So if he gets hurt bad enough, it will not heal as fast." Tinkerbell explained.

So-ren sighed. "We have to get moving then, so we can find him, we have the entire earth to search in thirty days. We need to come up with a better plan, its going to take more than two of us to find him." So-ren said.

Peter ate like a mad man, plate after plate, burger after burger with no manners what so ever. Everyone just sat and stared and Samantha kept serving him, but no one would dare say a word about it.

Dr. Smith drank her tea while silently observing Peter and taking mental notes. Peter and Dr. Smiths eyes met many times and Peter noticed this and became disturbed by it, and would simply avert his gaze and ignore her.

Lunch was finally concluded and Samantha stood. "Alright, so out we go um...you know, we have to figure out a name to call you...until your memory returns and you can tell us your real name, so what do you say?" She said then immediately began thinking of names to call Peter.

Peter looked at Samantha and his name began to echo in his mind. "Well I think-"

"How about Matt?" Samantha interjected.

Peter pursed his lips. "Uh, that's fine." He replied nonchalantly. _"I was thinking more along the lines of Peter, but I'm not sure Peter is my real name anyway, that dream or whatever it was can't be real." _Peter thought inwardly.

Samantha smiled. "Good." She then turned to her grandmother. "Grams were going to the mall to get a few things, we will be back later."

Martha smiled. "That's good. See you both for dinner tonight." She said warmly and with that Peter and Samantha threw on their jackets and went out the door.

…...

Samantha pulled up at the mall in her black SUV, and Peter sat looking out the window. He took in the decor, the people, and all the hustle and bustle and noticed the letters and numbers here and there. He tried to read them but failed, then he began to question himself severely as to why he could not read. _"I know I've forgotten allot of things, but no one forgets how to read." _He snapped inwardly and was pulled out of his musings. "You gonna get out?" Samantha said then Peter opened the door and stepped out.

Samantha took him to a store called H&M. "Oh I love this store, this is my favorite place to shop, is there anything you want in particular?" She blurted.

Peter looked around with a disinterested look. "Umm, pick something, the doc did a good job, I'm sure you can too." Peter said and Samantha's face lit up."Oooh a challenge, but even better, an opportunity to dress up that hot-uhhh...yeah...let's go." Samantha fumbled and tried to hide her words.

The corner of Peters mouth curled up and he quickly looked away. He found her embarrassment to be amusing, cute even. He allowed her to drag him to store after store, pin shirts up against him to see if they fit as she fussed and fumbled with clothes and accumulated what he thought was too much, but she kept telling him it was alright. Peter actually liked everything she picked out for him, but he grew extremely bored and hungry...again.

Samantha was holding a shirt up against him and her mouth was moving but all Peter heard was "blah blah blah" until he yawned.

Samantha stopped talking. "I'm sorry, are you bored? You were so quiet I didn't think you minded." She asked as she held him by the shoulders.

Peter smiled. "I think its time we do something else now."

"Samantha!" A young teen with highlighted blond hair popped out of no where bright and cheery.

Samantha's eyes bugged out as she was startled and she whipped her head to the side. "Rachel! Oh my gosh, hi!" She shouted and they both embraced each other.

"I haven't heard from you in a while chica, whats up?" Rachel asked.

"Oh nothing-"

"Who's this?" Rachel interjected as her blue eyes washed over Peter from head to toe then went back up to his eyes and lingered, then her eyes grew wide.

Peter squinted his eyes and looked away, for he knew why her eyes bugged out.

"Oh this is Matt, a good friend of mine who just came into town." Samantha answered.

"Your eyes are intense, do you have contacts on? I swear they look like they have a slight glow to them." Rachel said.

"Contacts ehem." Peter said flatly then cleared his throat without looking at her.

Rachel's mouth hung open and she thought it was strange and even slightly rude that he would not look at her again.

Samantha quickly spoke up to kill the awkward moment. "So what are you doing here Ray?" Samantha asked.

Rachel managed to take her eyes off Peter and turn to Samantha. "Well, I am shopping for my party, which I hope that is what you are doing as well." She said with her brows raised as she nodded her head up and down in anticipation of Samantha's response.

"Oh um...your party...I'm sorry when is it again?"

"Tonight dummy! Don't tell me you forgot, oh my gosh, everyone is gong to be there. You can invite your boyfriend Matt here if you want." These words were like an embarrassing low blow to Samantha and her eyes bugged out.

Peter scratched his head _"boyfriend?"_ he said in his mind.

"Ha ha he's not my boyfriend." Samantha said and Rachel smiled then looked at Peter. "Hmm is that so." She said then walked towards him and grabbed his butt as she walked away.

Peter's eyes grew wide as he was shocked at her behavior and he looked at Samantha. "She just grabbed my butt." He whispered and Samantha furrowed her brows in shock then looked in the direction Rachel walked off in and she narrowed her brows. "I'm sorry about that, I don't know what to say." She said shamefully.

Peter smiled. "Its ok, can we get something to eat now and go somewhere else?"

"Huh? Eat? Again?" Samantha questioned in shock.

Peter frowned. "I'm hungry."

In Neverland.

Slightly had awakened as as soon as he felt able, he trained with Tigerlily. They stood on top of a mountain which gave an incredible view of Neverland.

Tigerlily stood tall with her hair pulled up in a high pony tail as she pulled out her sword from the sheath on her belt. "Don't think just because you've been out for a while, that I am going to go easy on you." She said seriously. "Today you will learn speed."

Slightly stood with his hands on his hips and smiled. "Have I ever been one to back out of a fight? Go as hard as you need to."

Tigerlily tilted her nose up. "Ok blondee" She said then zipped off to the side. Slightly reached back and whipped out his sword in the nick of time and swung it across his body and held it up and it blocked her blade from slicing the back of his shoulder.

CLING

He immediately spun and bought his sword down upon her but she blocked with a wicked backhand of her own and it sent him staggering backwards.

Tigerlily zipped away and appeared right next to him as he was staggering, and she round-housed him in his back. SWOOSH POW!

"Ahh! Slightly cried as the impact caused his back to arch and he dropped to his knees, and rolled to the side as he dodge her blade that slammed into the ground where he was just a second ago.

"Ha!" Tigerlily taunted then attacked him again and again. Slightly barely dodged her blows, for she was relentless.

Their blades clashed again and again and Slightly was happy that he was able to keep up with her until...

SLICE

Tigerlily sliced him across the chest with an upwards swing of her dagger, which wasn't in her hand a moment ago. All he saw was the shining blade of her sword as she swung it with such ease and grace, but never saw her reach for another weapon.

"Uhhh." Slightly grunted as he blood splattered.

"Hmph. Didn't see that coming did you. You got overconfident, I saw it in your face. Make no mistake Slightly, I'm just toying with you. At no time have I even decided to fight you at full force." Tigerlily said arrogantly and Slightly dropped his sword.

Tigerlily stood upright then held her sword over her shoulder. "Pick up your sword, just because your cut doesn't mean the battle is over."

Slightly panted. "I don't heal like you."

"That's not an excuse, I thought you were the trainer of the bunch, did Pan make a bad decision in choosing you?"

Tigerliys words struck a nerve and before Slightly could answer she spoke again.

"Tell you what, I'll fight you unarmed. If you can cut me, then we can call it a day and revisit this place tomorrow. Deal?" She said then tossed her sword aside.

Slightly smiled then picked up his sword. "Deal." He said. _"This should be easy." _he thought then ran at her.

He swung his sword at her and she ducked and dodged his blade time after time, with a wicked smirk on her face. Even her long pony tail swung gracefully in the air and still dodged his blade.

Slightly began to tire, and his chest bled profusely, he swung tiredly then paused, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Tigerlily did a cart wheel over to him and he saw her coming he tightened his grip on the hilt but failed to move. Tigerlily ran right up to him and kicked her leg straight up and hit him right under his chin. His head snapped back and she immediately spun and kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Ahh!" Slightly cried as the impact knocked him a few feet away where he hit the ground and rolled a few times, loosing his sword.

Tigerlily walked up to him. "Hmmm, I didn't tell you the bad news...what would happen if you fail to cut me...I get to kick your a$$"

The Chief and Ann had spoke about the woman who paid him a visit and they decided to keep that information to themselves.

"I wonder what she is going to do once she finds him." Ann said.

"We have to find him first, end of story. If she finds him first, we may never find him. Depends on what her motives are." The Chief said, and they both sat in silence for a few moments.

"We should be getting a progress report from that So-ren girl soon, then we can decide on what to do next." Ann said.

On earth

They went to a Chinese buffet and Peter ate his fill. Not much conversation went on because Peter ate the entire time while Samantha texed her friends about Rachels party which she had forgotten about.

They reached Samantha's home and came in the door overloaded with bags. They headed to Peter's room and dumped the clothes on the bed. Samantha went to get some hangers out of the closet and began putting the clothes on hangers while Peter stood by the window.

"I was thinking...do you want to go to Rachel's party? I hear there is going to be allot of people there, she usually throws great parties." Rachel asked, and she hoped he would say yes, because she didn't feel like being made to stay in the house, either way she would have found a way to leave him with her grandmother if he refused.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, for he was surprised she would ask him. "Are you sure you want me to meet your friends?"

"Yeah why not? I've got no issues with you." Samantha said.

Peter smiled and decided to pick at her. "Well you seemed embarrassed earlier today..." he said and Samantha's cheeks flushed immediately. "Well because she assumed that you were my boyfriend, but its not that serious, that was her own dumb assumption." Samantha said.

Peter smiled. "I'll go."

In London,

It was an early Saturday morning when Wendy had gotten herself up and prepared to leave with a resolve to find Sam and question him as to why they broke up, and if he knew she was hospitalized or not. Wendy had called Sam's cell phone, but it was disconnected. She never took down the number for Sam's estate because the best way to reach him had always been his cell phone. Wendy had gotten herself dressed and quickly left the house without telling anyone. She got in her little two door car and silently drove out of the driveway.

She drove up to his estate and stopped at the gate. She rolled down her window and a voice from the intercom greeted her. Miss Darling, we have been waiting, please do come in.

The police station in London...

The door to the precinct burst open and everyone stood and gripped their weapons.

One officer gasped. "Sharon!"

A tall slim woman stomped in the precinct with authority. She was beautiful with long black flowing hair trailing down her back. She wore a brown bomber style leather jacket, skinny jeans and brown boots. "Where is my mother!" She hollered and everyone shook in their boots.

"Answer me! I haven't heard from her in weeks so I came all the way to London to an empty home. Where is she!" Sharon cried.

One officer spoke up. "Sheriff Cane...has been missing for some time now, without a trace."

Sharon marched right up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Oh really? Where is your Captain!"

Captain Blue stepped out of his office with his hands in his pocket. He was a man of a mixed decent with blue eyes, caramel skin, and strange hair that stood right up on his head. "Sharon-"

Sharon whipped her head around and released the officer. "I want the details of her last case, all of it, where is her office! I want to know what she was working on , and who her partners were!" She demanded livid. "There's no way in hell my mother is gone missing and those responsible will not pay, they will pay!" She said as she stormed over to the Captain and he walked her down to Sheriff Cane's office.

Captain Blue handed her the file the Sheriff was working on, and as she flipped through the pages and photos he gave her the summary of the situation.

"You see, she was working on this bank robbery case with two of our Lieutenants, it seems that the three of them went missing simultaneously, and have done so without a trace. However, the two Lieutenants returned but your mother...is still missing.

Sharon looked up. "Where are these Lieutenants?" She asked firmly.

The Captain looked down and sighed. "Unfortunately no data was retrieved, for they were both returned unconscious, and have been in a coma for the past five or six months now. There are no leads.

Sharon gasped then returned to the photos. "Who are these people, have they been captured, where are they?"

"Missing." The Captain said.

"Who are they? And what the...hell...is...this? Is this real or photo shopped? Is this a joke? These people seem to be on the ceiling! With...catlike eyes! What is this crap!" She cried as she tossed the picture across the desk and the next picture was of Peter in the bank. "Who is this boy?"

The Captain spoke up. "His identity is unknown, and yes, those pictures are quite real, and so is the surveillance tape. This was a secret investigation. Turns out everyone went missing, save for my two Lieutenants.

"Are all the identities of these people in these pictures unknown? No finger prints? These look like high school students, have you put their pictures up so they can be reported?" Sharon asked.

The Chief walked to the window. "As I've said, this is a secret case, it seems we are dealing with some unknown phenomenon."

"An unknown phenomenon? My mother is missing for goodness sakes and this is all that you can give me?" She said as she slammed a picture down with Wendy, John and Nibs in it at the dealership. "This girl and this boy here look normal enough to me!"

The Captain walked back to the desk. "Ahhh yes. Wendy and Johnathan Darling. They reside here in London, Wendy was questioned but reportedly lied through her teeth about any acquaintances with the group. She'd gone missing as well."

Sharon stood and put all the papers in the folder. "Well let's see if she is _still _missing."

End Chapter.

Oooh, is Wendy walking right into her doom? Slightly has to become stronger and a much better fighter for Ann has revealed to Tigerlily that she will make Slighlty the next Pan if Peter does not return, but he does not know this yet. Sheriff Cane as you all know was killed by Peter's hand when he was possessed with Dark Water. Her daughter is now on the case, and she an't no daisy, she an't no daisy at all...

Random upcoming Snippet

This is the mysterious woman that came to Neverland looking for Peter, you will never guess who she is...feel free to try though...

She stood on the roof, her green eyes burning bright, her black cloak flapping in the wind as she watched as all the race cars sped away frantically, while a group of unfortunate teens were tazered and detained.

Peter and Samantha did not resist, they were cuffed and put into the paddy wagon with the rest of the teens who failed to escape in time.

Peter sat across from Samantha and stared into her petrified face. "I wonder, should I be scared? Whats going to happen?" He thought inwardly as he sat with his hands cuffed behind his back. The rest of the teams mumbled and grumbled amongst themselves while some were laying down unconscious and bleeding because they tried to resist the officers. The door to the paddy wagon slammed shut and the locks clicked.

The woman watched as the paddy wagon drove off. She gracefully and ran and leapt from roof to roof to keep up with the thing, her long legs clad in black leggings stretching

effortlessly as she bounded from roof to roof.

The paddy wagon came to a red light at a dead intersection.

"Perfect, this will be all too easy." She said as she landed on the roof. She pulled up her mask to cover her from her eyes down and she pulled her hood over her head. She reached back and grabbed her sword from the sheath on her back and leapt off the building with a flip.

She landed in a crouched position beside the paddy wagon just as the light turned green and swung her sword as the cop hit the gas.

Vroom- ! BANG!

Her blade cut through the wagon as she crossed its path, and it hit her when she was directly in front of it. The wagon flipped over her and landed upside down as all the occupants screamed bloody murder.

All the prisoners were knocked around and fell all over each other as the paddy wagon flipped, the drivers never saw what hit them.

The woman disappeared and reappeared on top of another building and the paddy wagon laid upside down with the wheels still spinning. She sheathed her sword and leapt off the building and disappeared wile in mid air, and reappeared on the back door.

THUMP BOOM!

She slammed her fist into the lock on the door and they swung inwards. Peter and Samantha snapped their heads towards the door, the woman lifted her hand and everyone was immediately hit with a bright light and passed out before they could identify the woman. She leapt in and leapt out with the both of them in a flash and disappeared.

Samantha and Peter were slammed into their seats in Samantha's car, their heads snapped back and their eyes snapped open as consciousness hit them abruptly.

They both gasped and looked around in complete shock and lifted their arms as they observed that they were no longer cuffed.

"What the hell?" Samantha said out loud, and Peter said the same, but said it inwardly.

Samantha looked and saw her keys in the ignition.

"Were back at the street race, or what's left of it." Peter said. "How did we get all the way back here? Didn't the cops take us away?" Peter asked confused.

Samantha turned on the ignition. "I don't know, but I'm not waiting around to find out." She said as she sped off.

The green eyed woman watched them from afar. "Silly boy, why would you let yourself get caught like that in the first place. Your apparent failure to use your power obviously leads me to think your trying to blend in with the humans. How idiotic." She said.


	5. A New Life Begins

**Chapter 5- A new life begins**

**A/N Greetings! I love you all, I know its been a long time since the last update, but let me reassure you, I will never abandon my gig... Please read and review.**

A stretch limo pulled up in front of a casino in Yonkers, NY called the Empire City Yonkers Raceway. One of the gentleman that was working the doors came and opened the door to the limo and a sexy long leg sporting designer brand red patten leather shoes gracefully stretched out of the door, followed by a sculpted Asian young woman in a smokin red dress to compliment her shoes. The gentleman's eyes grew wide as he took her hand and helped her out of the limo and on to the sidewalk; and all eyes were on her as she stood tall and lean in all her glory. He immediately cleared his throat as he looked away and into the limo to see who else would emerge from it.

Low and behold the beautiful Asian did not come alone, for right behind her emerged a young man with perfectly tanned skin. He had black hair that was spiked up in the middle like a Mohawk with the sides which were a bit shorter, neatly gelled down. His face was perfect as was his lips and his muted hazel eyes.

"Who are these young ones? I've never seen them before." One man whispered to his co-worker. "Probably some spoiled rich college students or something, wasting their poor mommy and daddy's money on gambling when they should be hitting the books. "Card'em." The other man responded under his breath then pasted on a fake smile.

"Good evening sir., good evening miss." The host greeted the young couple and they returned the gesture then turned and faced the limo.

Another wonderfully sculpted leg extended out of the darkness of the limo and the host quickly extended his hand to pull out yet another fine gem. It was another young female with short black punk rocker type styled hair with blue eyes, a little black dress with some funky heels that had buckles with embellishment on them, which spoke volumes.

And finally out stepped her partner, a young man of Filipino decent, with wild hair that was teased and spiked, a tad inappropriate, but no more than his buddy with the Mohawk. Regardless his hairstyle fit his handsome face and served as a bold compliment to his $800 suit and his $200 dollar tie. They were all escorted to the sidewalk where they glanced at each other and smiled discreetly then were escorted into the casino where they were carded, and surprisingly they all passed...with their fake id's.

These youngsters were none other than Nibs, Chi, Rufio, and Rosalynn. Nibs smiled as he adjusted his tie and straightened out his ridiculously expensive suit then offered his elbow to Chi, who hooked hers with his and they proceeded forward.

_Flashback_

"_Well, since you're staying, we need to get you some clothes. Around here, we earn our keep, if you want some clothes, you gotta steal em yourself." Rufio said._

_Nibs furrowed his brows. "What?"_

_Rufio spread his arms out then turned around full circle. "You see where we live. None of us have money, and nothing is for free. We don't work, we go out and take what we want. Tonight at about midnight, your first mission will begin, so we have all day to prepare. Either you do this, or you wear the same clothes on your back, its up to you."_

_That night at midnight Rufio, Nibs, Chi, and Brian set out for the mall. They knew it would be an easy target since the mall closed at 9 and everyone pretty much secured the building and went their way, for there was no need for round the clock security at a mall._

_They dawned their masks and ran up the entryway of the food court. The particular outer décor and structures that was attached around the entryway, served as footing and something to grab hold to and climb up to the roof with ease. So they ran up the corner of the entryway and climbed to the roof, which was not that high._

"_This way." Rufio whispered and waived his hand and everyone ran behind him. He reached a trap door and fumbled with it. With a few clicks and a clanks he pulled it open and jumped in. Everyone landed in the stair case and kept moving and ran out into the opening._

_Nibs stood and his eyes took in all of the stores that were blocked by gates._

"_Choose your pick." Rufio said. "But we don't have all night, plus there are cameras recording this, we don't want to give the cops too much time to analyze us." Rufio said then they kept moving._

_Chi walked fast next to Nibs. "What store do you want to go into? Where do you normally, uh..." Chi trailed off._

"_I dont know." Nibs said._

"_Tell you what, we will go to my favorite stores-Brian." Rufio snapped and Brian stopped in front of Buckle and slid the backpack off his back and pulled out a tool that looked like huge garden scissors. He quickly went to the edge of the gate and snipped the chain._

_CLANK CLANK._

_Brian then walked to the front of the gate and pulled it up. "You may enter now." Brian said then smirked._

"_Wow." Nibs said then Rufio grabbed him by the elbow and ran in with him. They raided the store and stuffed their backpacks with clothes mostly for Nibs and a few things for themselves. They even hit a few shoe stores and got him some Timberland boots, sneakers, and whatever else he wanted. _

_When their bags were overloaded they began heading back the way they came and Nibs was all too excited. They passed by a high end store which sold suits and beautiful dresses and the clothing caught Nibs eye and he stopped and looked into the window._

"_I like this, how come we didnt stop here?" Nibs asked._

_Rufio walked back to Nibs and looked at the clothes. "Because this is rich people's clothes, we dont go anywhere where we would need this kind of clothes." He said._

"_Why not?" Nibs asked then turned to Rufio. Rufio just stood and stared for he had no answer to Nibs question._

"_I think you should think outside the box, think about all the adventures we can have parading around like rich people." Nibs said._

_Chi chimed in. "You want some money?" Chi asked. "Brian, the ATM please." Chi said then she turned and ran after Brian towards the ATM, Rufio and Nibs following close behind._

_Brian stopped in front of the ATM and slid his bag of tricks off his back._

_Rufio stopped by the side of the ATM and rested his hand on it. "We have to hurry, we've been here way too long."_

"_No problem." Brian said then pulled out a laptop and opened it up, then stuck a card that had a wire hooked up to the computer into the ATM. He opened up a program and his fingers moved so fast across the keyboard that Nibs couldn't make out what he was doing. Then seconds later a beep was heard then the ATM started to kick out money._

"_Brian is the smart nerdy one of the bunch". Chi said then reached in and pulled out a wad of cash, but the ATM kept going. Nibs eyes grew wide. "Awesome." he said then he stuck his hand in and pulled out a wad of cash and then Rufio took the last wad. _

_Brian packed up his laptop and smiled. "Heh, with this, who needs to work when you can just take." He said arrogantly. _

"_Our work is done here, were gone." Rufio said and they all took off without any problems._

_That night Nibs had acquired an entire wardrobe along with the bare necessities, for they hit up an underwear store, a drug store, and a shoe store, and he even had well over 2000 dollars of cash on hand._

__

_Rufio wanted to test Nibs and see if he could get to the bottom of the mystery without asking lengthy questions._

"_If your going to run with us, we need to see what you can do..." Rufio said and Nibs narrowed his eyes at him._

"_You move incredibly fast, don't think I forgot. I want to see you move again, we can use that kind of speed." Rufio said and Nibs placed his hands in his pockets and gave a small smile._

"_So what, do you want to fight me then?" Nibs asked._

_End Flashback._

Rufio, Nibs and the girls played the tables, they won some and they lost some, however they began to win, and they won so often it began to draw attention. Right when they felt like their luck was too good, they all decided to quit while they were ahead.

Nibs smiled. "I can't belive we just won all of that money, lets go cash in our chips." He said.

"The luck of the draw I guess, we should have done this a long time ago." Rufio said and they headed over to the area to cash in their chips.

Chi yawned. "Lets take this party elsewhere."

"I don't think so miss, you all will be coming with us." A burly man said and the teens looked around and saw that they were surrounded.

__

In London,

It was an early Saturday morning when Wendy had gotten herself up and prepared to leave with a resolve to find Sam and question him as to why they broke up, and if he knew she was hospitalized or not. Wendy had called Sam's cell phone, but it was disconnected. She never took down the number for Sam's estate because the best way to reach him had always been his cell phone. Wendy had gotten herself dressed and quickly left the house without telling anyone. She got in her little two door car and silently drove out of the driveway.

She drove up to his estate and stopped at the gate. She rolled down her window and a voice from the intercom greeted her. "Miss Darling, we have been waiting, please do come in."

The gates groaned and creaked then opened up and Wendy drove through them and up the long driveway and parked right out front of the mansion.

Wendy got out of the car and tossed her tousled locks behind her shoulder and closed the door. She exhaled as she straightened out her jacket and walked up to the front door. The door opened before she reached it and the butler stood there with a warm smile.

"Greetings Ms. Darling." He said coolly.

Wendy returned the smile. "Good Morning Edward how are you today?"

Edward smiled and ushered her in and shut the door.

The sound of their heels hitting the marble floors echoed in the air as they walked deeper into the mansion, they were on their way to the waiting area. "Would you like some tea Wendy while you wait? Sam will be with you shortly.

"Uh, sure." Wendy said then she sat down and took her tea.

"So what has Sam been up to lately?"

"I wouldn't know that madam, he's been out of town for months, we've just been keepin the bills, and mining the place. He just returned yesterday." The butler said.

Wendy's brows rose. "Oh, well then that explains everything, kind of. At least why he didn't come see me while I was in the hospital, or even send me a card." She finished in a raspy tone then quickly took a breath and straightened herself. Well I'll be fine right here, while you get him." Wendy said.

"Absolutely miss." The butler said then took his leave.

In Sams room:

Sam paced around his room, sipping an alcoholic beverage as he tried to calm his racing mind. He had just made it into town yesterday and was totally caught by surprise with Wendy's inquiry. He wasn't even sure why she was pursuing him, his palms sweated as he feared Pan would pounce on him out of nowhere, not to mention that wretched Nibs.

Yet he allowed her in because his curiosity got the best of him, he just had to know.

Sam took a sip from his cup and narrowed his eyes. _"What deviltry are you up to woman?" _He thought inwardly as he waited for his butler to come back and fill him in.

****Knock knock****

Sam gasped as his eyes bugged out. "Fear, why do I feel fear? If she comes at me I'll-"

**Knock knock knock** "Sir?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Come in...Edward." Sam said in a disturbed tone, is handsome face overwrought.

The door opened and Edward stepped in. "Sir...I don't know why you are so uptight about Miss Darling, the girl is harmless, she said she's been looking for you, I cannot really ask her many questions without making her suspicious."

Sam placed his glass down and wrung out his hands as he stood with furrowed brows.

"If she's a problem for you we'll just shoot her." Edward said and Sam snapped his head at him.

"I was just joking Sir."

Sam ran his hands through his long black hair which was parted slightly off center, and the strands fell just to the base of his neck. "Edward, this is not the time for your jokes. Send her in please." Sam said then turned and stood by the window and drew the curtain back.

Minutes later Wendy came and stood in the threshold of Sam's bedroom door. She saw his silhouette leaning against the large window which reached from the floor and stretched almost as high as the ceiling. The light was behind him so she could not see his face.

"Sam?" Wendy called and Sam stood there with his arms folded, not sure of how he wanted to answer her.

"Ehem, Wendy." Sam responded dryly as he unfolded his arms and unbuttoned his suit jacket and removed it.

Wendy stood and placed her hands in her jacket pockets as she raised her brows. "Well-umm, how have you been? I heard you've been gone for a few months."

Sam furrowed his brows. "What?"

Wendy walked closer as she removed her jacket. "Well yes, Edward told me you've been gone, which I am a bit relieved, because I just know that if you knew I was laid up in the hospital, you surely would have came."

Sam was utterly confused and he chose his words wisely. "What is she talking about?" He thought. "My Wendy, why were you in the hospital? Are you alright?" He played along as he inched closer and Wendy was able to see his face.

Wendy smiled and then it dropped. "Well, I had some sort of accident, and I got hurt, it caused me to loose my memory, the last thing I remember was you. And that fabulous restaurant you took me to."

Sam's eyes grew wide and he quickly looked away from her. "My gosh that was about six months ago, before...Pan appeared and changed our lives." Sam said within himself.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm as good as I can be, I mean, I'm just trying to peace my life back together. Who knows how long it will be before I get my memory back."

Sam began to pace around the room as he collected his thoughts and digested Wendy's explanation. "So...when did all this happen? I mean, you and the hospital thing?"

Wendy leaned against the dresser. "Well, maybe three months ago or so. Ugh, its been so boring here none of my friends are around. I've been walking around for three months, bored. I'm so glad you're back." Wendy said.

"Three months? All this time? Who did you come with? Did you come here alone?" Sam asked for couldent help wondering if Pan was hiding nearby.

Wendy looked at Sam. "Oh yea, about that..."

In Florida,

Samantha pulled up to the gates of Rachel's house which was wide open, the driveway leading to an elaborate estate crowded with teens frolicking about, the sound of music was in the air along with the scent of barbecue and of course…..beer.

"That is one huge house." Peter said as he observed the grounds of Rachel's estate. Samantha pulled into the grass and they got out of the SUV and walked across the lawn, bypassing the frolicking teens.

As soon as they entered the home they made their way to the kitchen, where Rachel and a group of Samantha's friends were crowded in, taking shots. Peter looked around at all of the unfamiliar faces on his way to the kitchen and jumped at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Samantha! Hi!" Rachel screamed with excitement and embraced her best friend.

Samantha laughed as she returned the hug. "Hello." She greeted. Rachel released her and looked at Peter. "Oh I see you've bought the hottie along." She said and Peter's cheeks flushed. He quickly turned away for he was extremely embarrassed, for her comment caused everyone that was in hearing distance to look at him.

"Emmm." A guy who was sweet on Peter's appearance cleared his throat as he sipped his drink and waltzed over, his eyes washing up and down Peter's form and Peter had an awkward look on his face. "You look like you need a drink hun, the name's Gary, what'll ya have?" He offered.

Peter's brows raised as he opened his mouth to speak but Samantha spoke for him.

"He'll have a rum and coke to start Gary, and I will have vodka and OJ sweets, thanks." She smiled and Gary returned the smile and waltzed off to get the drinks.

Everyone crowded around Samantha and Peter and they were exceptionally touchy, they threw their arms around Peter and Samantha's necks and pulled them in deeper into the house, right to the bar and the kitchen.

Samantha introduced Peter to all of her friends and they all shook hands and teased Samantha as they tried to embarrass her by asking if Peter was her "man".

"Sammy's finally got a boyfriend ooooohhhhhh." Tara, a tall tipsy blonde teased.

Samantha laughed. "Shut up Tara before I throw this chicken bone in your face."

Peter just sat and smiled as he found it all funny, and noticed the flush in Samantha's cheeks and he knew she was embarrassed. He found her to be so cute, and a soft cuddly little thing. He stared at her breasts allot because they were rather large and looked like pillows to him.

"Ok enough eating! Its time to get drunk!" Rachel said as she popped out of nowhere, her voice _always_ startling, as she had some shot glasses in her hands.

Everyone cheered.

"Don't even think you're going to out drink me tonight Samantha said to Rachel."

And Peter's eyes grew wide, for Samantha didn't even look like a drinker, in fact she looked like an innocent little girl.

"Oh please bring it on babe, and anyone else who wants to battle, we'll see who passes out first." Rachel said then turned to Peter. "You drink pretty boy? Can you hang?" She asked, her voice full of arrogance, with one brow raised in the air.

Peter smiled then just took a seat, his eyes challenging and never leaving Rachel's. Rachel broke eye contact and huffed then everyone took their seats.

Samantha whispered in Peter's ear. "Are you sure? I know I ordered you a drink, but I don't even know, do you even drink?"

Peter whispered in her ear. "I'll be fine." he assured.

The drinking commenced: everyone cracking jokes, the glasses were filled and emptied time and time again. Some females and males passed out after five shots but Rachel, Samantha, Peter, Gary and Tara were still going strong while some others became faint and dizzy.

Peter and Samantha toasted glasses and took a shot then giggled drunkenly in each others faces then refilled their glasses.

Tara called across the table to Peter. "So...where are you from?" She asked drunkenly then giggled.

"Yea dude, I dont remember ever seeing you around here, in this town...ever." Brad said then his eyes rolled in their sockets and he almost fell out of his chair.

Peter smiled. "Aww are you two ready to quit? Because I thought we was here to drink, not to start an interview." Peter said smartly then took a shot. "Twelve." He said then turned his shot glass over. Everyone at the table laughed uncontrollably and sat in a drunken stupor and two more teens fell out of their chairs.

Samantha's stomach began to feel like it had it's full, but she was pissed that Peter, who barely even looked phased, was beating her. Moreover, Rachel was laughing like an idiot and she was hanging in there as well.

Peter raised his thirteenth shot glass and turned to Samantha with it. "Still got room for more?" Peter teased as he elbowed her in her side.

Samantha huffed and lifted her glass. "Fill it, there's no way he's gonna beat me."

Rachel cackled. "Haaa, hun you look like your gonna be the next to fall over, you look crazy." Rachel teased then laughed loud and obnoxiously.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen" Peter said as he took each shot back to back then slammed the glasses on the table and Samantha sat there looking crazy, barely able to hold up her empty glass, she had stopped at that thirteenth shot.

Peter took the glass from her hand. "And you've had enough." he said then put the glass down. "No." She said and tried to get the glass but Peter pushed her arm away. "You lost, and so did everyone else, Rachel got what, fourteen? And everyone else is on the floor, that means I win, and I'm bored with this game." Peter said then stood and stumbled off to the bathroom.

"Ughh, I thought he'd never stop drinking, I usually win this game, whew, I think I over did it." Rachel said as she laid her head down on the table.

Samantha sat in anger and didn't respond, but she was thankful the game was over. She was so nauseated she was afraid to move but her bladder begged her to.

Peter came out of the bathroom and some guys called him over to the lounge, they wanted him to play video games with them and Peter obliged.

Samantha stood to relieve her self and the alcohol shot straight up to her head, then she realized just how drunk she really was. She stumbled to the rest room and took care of her business as did everyone else.

Samantha stumbled out of the bathroom and burped as her eyes fell on the glass window which encircled part of the lounge room, where Peter and the other boys were playing video games and yelling wildly. She made her way back into the kitchen with her friends and sat where she could keep her eye on Peter and not forget about him.

"Where's Rachel?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know." Kathy said. Lets go out back by the pool with the guys.

Samantha hesitated then glanced at Peter and saw he was having a blast so she got up and went out back.

There was another party going on in the back yard, a pool party to be exact. It was not the weather for swimming but these people were trashed, and many were skinny dipping. The party was just at the edge of getting out of hand for everyone was trashed.

A handsome Justin Beiber "look alike" stood up from a dark corner full of teens and came walking up to Samantha and Kathy, blowing smoke in the air.

Samantha's breath caught in her throat and she stumbled.

"Oh my gosh its Joseph, I didnt know..." Kathy trailed off. Joseph was Samantha's ex boyfriend.

"Sammy." Joseph greeted with a smile and walked up to her and slid his hands around her and embraced her.

"Uh...Hi Jo..." Samantha greeted as she reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up into the window and saw Peter and Rachel in the kitchen standing there talking.

"I don't know where Samantha is, she _does_ have more than one friend here ya know." Rachel said then smiled. Peter popped a chip in his mouth and he nodded his head in agreement.

Rachel took a step closer. "So...hottie...if you two are not an item..." Rachel trailed off then closed the distance between them and Peter looked into her lust drunken greys. "Why don't you and I...get to know each other better hmmm?" Rachel purred.

Peter immediately became aroused then uncomfortable, he backed away. "Umm, what do you have in mind?"

Rachel placed her hand on Peter's belt buckle but Peter smacked her hand down. "No." Peter snapped.

Rachel immediately became offended. "No? What the f—k? Are you gay?"

Peter leaned into Rachel's face. "Is this how you act when you get turned down? Guess you never heard the word _NO_ before. Well then, there's a first time for everything." Peter rasped and Rachel stared into his dimly lit green eyes.

"You're just an arrogant idiot who wears glow in the dark contacts, and you are not gonna deny _me." _Rachel snapped then quickly grabbed Peter by the collar and jammed her tongue in his mouth and Peter froze because he was caught off guard.

…...

Samantha was outside flirting with her ex boyfriend but she repeatedly stole glances at Peter and Rachel's interaction. The last time she glanced, she saw them kiss and jealousy instantly consumed her. Rachel was a beautiful highlighted blonde who was very popular and rich, and desired by many men, but she was also a whore. Sometimes Samantha felt like she was in competition with Rachel, and she was angry because she knew Rachel would push up on Peter. Samantha was just angry that she never took the opportunity, but then, the opportunity never presented itself, for he'd just work up from being in a three month coma, therefore making passes at him at this stage was obviously inappropriate.

Yet she couldent deny the fact that she was obviously attracted to him, and always hoped that he would wake up so she could get to know him better. And for some reason she felt a weired sense of closeness to him, perhaps it was because she was one of his care takers during his down time, she was not certain.

"Have some." Joseph said and his voice tore her out of his musings. He passed Samantha a pipe. "Gladly." Samantha said angrily. "And I need more liquor please."

…...

Rachel broke the kiss and shoved Peter hard and he stood dumbly and blinked a few times then his face grew angry. "Bit-h." He said under his breath then walked around her. She turned to him. "And you will be my bi—ch in time." She said arrogantly. "Like every body else."

Peter looked at her over his shoulder. "In your dreams." He spat then walked out of the room. He was about to go look for Samantha, but because of Rachel's earlier words he decided against it and returned to the game room.

Peter had returned to the video game playing and drinking with the guys and occasional girls who came along, while everyone else danced wherever they could in the house, while others made out in corners as the music blasted all over the lower level of the mansion.

There was a party out back as well, and Samantha had drunken herself well beyond her limit, and her ex-boyfriend Jospeh could care less, he kept egging her on, his desire was to get her drunk enough so he could screw her.

Rachel's stomach turned so she stopped drinking and went off to another part of the house to hang out with another group of her friends, and a hour passed.

Samantha and Joseph stripped down to their underwear and went for a swim but Kathy ran over and grabbed Samantha by the arm and lead her out of the pool. "Girl you are way too drunk to be in this pool, get in the house and sit down." Kathy said firmly and Samantha drunkenly obeyed.

"Hey Kat, why are you interrupting? She's a grown woman, let her do what she wants." Joseph said.

"Ah, your such an axx-hole, you know she's done!" Kathy yelled back and dragged Samantha away. Joseph grew so angry that he threw a liquor bottle at her but it missed and shattered by her feet. "Bi-ch!" Joseph shouted.

"You son of a-I know you didn't!" Kathy shouted and Joseph started to get out of the pool hollering profanities.

Kathy and Samantha went through the sliding glass doors and into the kitchen. "Where is Rachel? Somebody find Rachel." Kathy said and Samantha stood there then Joseph came storming into the kitchen.

"You'd better move Kathy." He threatened then pushed her out of the way so he could get to Samantha.

"Whats the matter hun?" Samantha asked with her lids half open and Joseph grabbed her by the cheeks and kissed her fiercely.

Kathy was furious, she ran and found Rachel and told her all about the situation. "Where's that boy she came with? Get him to handle it."

"Okay, but this is your party, you need to tell him to leave! Or I will call the damn cops!" Kathy yelled.

Rachel raised her hands. "Calm down."

"He threw a damn liquor bottle at me for goodness sakes!" Kathy yelled.

"What? That bastard Joseph is here?" Mitch spoke up, he was another one of the boys who just strolled in.

Kathy and Rachel ran down to the kitchen, trying to get there before Mitch and whoever else he grabbed got there first to prevent a brawl from starting.

Kathy and Rachel ran past Samantha and Joseph who were on the bar kissing wildly, and half naked in nothing but their underwear.

Rachel went up to Brad and grabbed him by the elbow. "Go in there and get that boy Samantha came with and tell him to get in here." Rachel said and Brad looked to Samantha and his eyes grew wide. "Oh..." He trailed off then quickly left.

He went into the game room and tapped on the wall and Peter looked up at him.

"Hey, come get your girl, she's acting crazy." Brad said and Peter sighed then tossed the controller to a guy sitting next to him and got up. When he got into the kitchen his eyes grew wide. "Samantha!" Peter screamed as he saw her sitting atop the bar in her bra and panties, sipping a margarita, not to mention there was a guy, Joseph, hovering around her...in his boxers.

Samantha and Joseph turned their heads at Peter and looked at him as if he was interrupting something. Peter immediately felt embarrassed and turned his head to the side and furrowed his brows but then he grew angry because he knew she was drunk and that guy was just taking advantage of her. Peter returned his gaze to them. "_Who is this idot anyway?_" Peter said within himself and boldly walked right up to Samantha and snatched the drink out of her hand. "Lets go."

"Excuse me? What the heck..." Samantha said but Joseph butted in. "Hey buddy she's with me back off, were having fun." He said sternly.

Peter raised his brows and blinked a few times. "She's mine tonight, you didn't come here with her, _I_ did." Peter rasped and Rachel threw Samantha's tank in her face and it distracted Peter, so Joseph decided to throw a punch but Peter by reflex caught his fist and squeezed it hard.

"Ahhhh!" Joseph cried and his knees buckled and Peter released him, yanked Samantha off of the bar and caught her as she fell on him. He held her and looked at her face. _"She can't drive like this, and I don't know how to drive." _He thought to himself. Samantha giggled and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and Peter scooped up her legs and held her bridal style.

"Oooh." Samantha giggled. "Here to save a damsel in distress?" Peter rolled his eyes at her then Rachel spoke up.

"I have a spare room, where she can sleep as long as she needs, this way." Rachel said.

Joseph sat on the floor holding his fist whining and cursing. "He almost broke my hand...what the hell?"

"Why don't you get up, get your clothes on and get outta here, before we throw you out." Mitch said as he stood over Joseph.

Peter and Samantha went into the room and Rachel stood in the door way. There's some clothes in the drawers over there. She's gonna need to get out of those wet things and into some dry clothes. I have no idea where she left hers, but here's her purse, her phone and keys are inside." Rachel said as she placed the purse on a chair then turned and left.

Peter set Samantha's feet down on the floor and she released him. Without saying a word Peter walked away and went to the dresser and started rummaging in the drawers. "You need to change." Peter said flatly as he tried to ignore his curiosity and his body's reaction to Samantha's body, clad in nothing but a bra and panties.

Samantha came up behind Peter and wrapped her arms around him and placed them on the noticeable bulge in his pants. "Why don't you take them off of me?"

Peter choked on the spit in his mouth as his eyes grew wide and he froze, he was totally caught off guard and he gripped the clothes that was in the drawer tight. "Get off me, you're drunk." Peter said rudely.

Samantha slid her hands in his shirt and gripped his sides. "Why are you being so uptight. You need to loosen up boy with no name." She whispered. Peter pursed his lips then snatched her hands off of him and turned to her. "Get some clothes on and go lay down, you are way out of line." Peter replied with that rude tone again.

Samantha got in his face and Peter kept backing up. "I want you to take off your clothes, I know you have a smokin hot body under there." Samantha said as she pushed up on Peter and grabbed his belt buckle. "Samantha." Peter reprimanded then he snatched her hand off his belt buckle, and she threw herself on him and they fell against the wall.

"Uh-" Peter tried to peel her off of him but she grabbed him by the face and shoved her tongue in his mouth and Peter froze as she demolished his mouth while one hand had a firm grip on his bum, her thigh pressed firmly against his crotch, and her other hand gripping his jaw.

Samantha's aggression provoked Peter's arousal and it exploded within him and he moaned deep in his throat and gripped a handful of her hair from the back of her head then yanked her head back and looked down into her face.

Peter panted and quickly regained control of himself. "You'd better stop girl, its too early, and you don't know what your asking for." Peter growled under his breath then pushed her away.

"Too early? I've washed your naked a$$ for three months, and now I want it." Samantha said, clearly drunk out of her mind.

Peter's eyes grew wide as he was shocked by her vulgarity, but he knew it was the alcohol talking. He looked away as he held up a t-shirt. "Please cover those, uh..please put the shirt on." Peter strained. Samantha snatched the shirt and tossed it aside and got in Peter's face again and Peter looked down at her.

"Don't you find me attractive? Boy with no name?" Samantha asked as her eyes rolled in her sockets, she looked like she was about to pass out.

Peter cupped her cheeks and looked her in the face. "Ask me that again when your so-ber." He said then picked her up and dropped her on the bed and she didn't get up. Peter stood there with his arms crossed and stared at her and she looked blankly at him and then she tried to talk.

"Be quiet, close your eyes and go to sleep...please, just go to sleep already." Peter said rudely and as if on cue, Samantha's heavy lids finally closed and she passed out.

Peter exhaled, his face flushed and he stood there and allowed his eyes to travel over her body. She was a beauty, not boney like the rest of the girls, this one had some meat on her bones. She was lusciously curved, her body looked so soft and smooth, she had alittle extra padding but everything on her body was neatly in its place, and she was pretty much solid.

Peter tore his eyes away from her and picked up the t-shirt and shorts. He reluctantly returned to the bed and with great difficulty, removed her wet bra. He looked up to the ceiling as he couldn't bare to look at her and he quickly pulled the shirt over her head, snagged her hair and all, but he managed to quickly get the shirt on her. He closed his eyes and snatched off her wet panties and quickly put her shorts on, and at that point he'd had enough.

Peter calmed down and turned off the lights and stumbled into the bed beside her and went to sleep.

Samantha's grandmother had been worried and when 1am hit she grew tired of waiting and started to call Samantha's cell, but of course got no answer.

"I'm gonna kill that girl!" Martha spat.

Somewhere in Anartica...

Some archeologists were touring the arctics by way of dog sled and spotted remnants of that ice castle Arizael had made; Captain Hook's final resting place.

"My goodness what is this?" One man said and they headed over to it.

"An expedition I presume, call Manny, we will need some reinforcements so we can explore our finding. Also, see if there are any reports of civilization out in these parts, its highly unlikely, but this looks like it was a residence of some sort...recently." The other man said.

"I'll get right on it. I can't wait to see what kind of treasures we dig up."

End Chapter

I have crazy ideas for this story, just wait and see, we chillen right now, but I got some nuts and bolts and monkey wrenches to throw in this thing. You will not believe what I am going to do with this story, and I am going to start leaving crazy cliffhangers too. Hey its gonna be another loooonnnng book. Good night.


	6. A Flame Rekindled

**Chapter 6**. A Flame Rekindled

A/N. Thank you all for reading, I enjoy this brief getaway from the daily grind.

In London...

Then...

_"Are all of the identities of these people in these pictures unknown? No finger prints? These look like high school students, have you put their pictures up so they can be reported?" Sharon asked._

_The Chief walked to the window. "As I've said, this is a secret case, it seems we are dealing with some unknown phenomenon."_

_"An unknown phenomenon? My mother is missing for goodness sakes and this is all that you can give me?" She said as she slammed a picture down with Wendy, John and Nibs in it at the dealership. "This girl and this boy here look normal enough to me!"_

_The Captain walked back to the desk. "Ahhh yes. Wendy and Johnathan Darling. They reside here in London, Wendy was questioned but reportedly lied through her teeth about any acquaintances with the group. She'd gone missing as well."_

_Sharon stood and put all the papers in the folder. "Well let's see if she is still missing."_

Now...

Sharon was so determined to get to the bottom of this mess and find her mother, that she dragged a random deputy with her to the Darling Estate.

Sharon rang the door bell and stood to as she tried to calm her nerves, for hear heart was beating out of her chest. She then gave the folder to the deputy. "Ask her the questions, I'm too roweled up, I might strangle someone in there."

George came to the door. "May I help you...officer?" He said as his eyes left Sharon, who was dressed normally and fell on the man in uniform. His mind immediately began to race as he was not even prepared for such an occurrence.

The deputy cleared his throat. "Yes, Sir, we are here to ask you a few questions about a case that we are working on."

George's eyes bugged out. "A case? What case-come in." He said then he quickly wondered about Wendy's whereabouts.

George closed the door behind them and called for Mary. "Mary?" He called as he lead his guests to the dining room.

"Would you like something to drink?" George offered.

Sharon smiled. "Not right now, we'd like to get right down to business, I don't want to take too much of your time. Is your daughter...Wendy Darling here?"

George almost choked on the spit in his mouth then Mary came walking in the dining room. "Hello." Mary greeted then was about to turn to George to ask who they were, when she registered the fact that an officer was sitting in her home. "How can I help you today?" She asked as she hid her shock and awe.

Sharon spoke again, but rudely this time. "Yea you can begin by-"

"Ehem." The deputy interrupted. "We've been working on a case, its over six months old, and it has never been resolved. Its regarding these photos...this boy here." The deputy said as he pulled out Peter's picture and placed it on the table, and a bowling ball dropped in both the Darlings stomachs.

In New York...

Rufio, Nibs, Chi, and Rosalyn had played the tables at the casino and dominated with an unusual wining streak. Apparently they had bitten off more than they could chew before they finally decided to quit while they were ahead. For their winning streak alerted the casino personnel, therefore the casino owner had other plans...

Nibs smiled. "I can't believe we just won all of that money, lets go cash in our chips." He said.

"The luck of the draw I guess, we should have done this a long time ago." Rufio said and they headed over to the area to cash in their chips.

Chi yawned. "Lets take this party elsewhere."

"I don't think so miss, you all will be coming with us." A burly man said and the teens looked around and saw that they were surrounded.

Then men bumped into them and they all silently migrated to the back of the club in the restricted area. The men pushed the four teens into a room that already had two men waiting in there with their guns drawn.

Rufio, Chi, and Rosalyn were scared, standing with their hearts in their throats trying to find a way to reason with the brutes so they could survive the night. However, Nibs, had other plans, he had already surveyed the room, to find out what advantages he had available to him that he could use as a way of escape for himself and his friends. The men processioned in and lined all around the wall. There was about six men plus the club owner.

Everyone stood in agonizing silence and Nibs turned to Rufio and gave him a reassuring look then turned to Chi and squeezed her hand.

"Gentlemen, Ladies." The casino owner broke the silence as he took a seat at the table right in front of the teens.

"It seems that you all have enjoyed a freakish winning streak in my casino tonight am I right? Heh...of course I'm right. I've been watching you all on the surveillance camera all night. But I haven't seen any of you do anything out of the ordinary. No cheating was involved, yet this cannot be sheer luck between the four of you...someone is playing me, and I want to know who." The casino owner said.

Nibs cleared his throat. "It was me sir, I dragged them into it. Just let them go, I'm the one to blame." He said calmly.

"Ha!" The owner mocked. "I don't think so, you all will suffer. Collect your money if you dare, but you'll not be leaving without some broken bones to console me for my losses."

Rosalyn spoke out. "Sir, is this the way you treat your customers? Beating them for playing your tables and winning?" She asked. "My goodness how does such a place keep the doors open?"

The owner's face turned beet red and the men snickered then Nibs quickly stepped forward and strained to speak in the most respectful negotiating tone he could muster. "Sir, if you don't mind escorting the ladies out of here. It would be a shame to batter such beautiful forms, or let them witness such violence." Nibs said with sarcasm secretly dripping from every word.

"Ahh, a man of reason and respect. Escort the women out, make them wait outside the door. Or we can skip the whole matter and let you walk, as long as you do so empty handed of course." The casino owner offered, but Nibs declined.

"Oh no...we-will-collect." Nibs respectfully declined in a calm tone.

The casino owner raised his brows. "Well then, you know the stipulation-boys"

The men lowered their weapons and picked up bats and knives, and some brass knuckles. The girls were quickly ushered out of the room, Chi quickly turned around and the door was slammed in her face. "Oh no." She muttered.

Nibs mind began to race. _"If I move fast enough, I can take'em all. I just have to think fast, and I will be fast, just like before." _He said inwardly.

Rufio stood and surveyed the situation as he prepared to fight for his life, he quickly glanced at Nibs and Nibs mouthed the words "don't move" as he squinted his eyes a bit and tilted his head ever so slightly.

Rufio turned his head to the front for he didn't understand what Nibs was trying to say. He kept replaying Nibs's lip movements over and over in his mind to get the message_._

One man came up and stared Rufio down, but Rufio kept his face emotionless and his eyes ahead. The same man sneered then stepped over to Nibs and looked him up and down then back down again at his feet.

"You're smokin, you got a cigarette in your pocket or did it fall down ya leg or somethin?" He asked for he saw a bit of smoke swirling around Nibs feet but he could not detect the source.

Nibs stood and kept his eyes ahead and the man looked down then back up to his face again. "You gonna answer me boy?"

Nibs himself had no idea why there was smoke around his feet but he had no time to wonder where it came from, instead he decided to get things rolling.

Nibs eyes dilated unexpectedly while he spoke. "I will not move, nor will my friend here. He will stay right there." Nibs said and Rufio put two and two together and got the message. _"He's freakin insane, what's he got up his sleeve?" _Rufio said inwardly.

"Just do what you _hope_ to do, then give us our money." Nibs said.

Nibs arrogant words pissed everyone off and they all came charging, as the man that was in Nibs face drew his fist back and...

Chi and Rosalyn were still standing outside of the door with their heads pressed against it trying to hear what was going on then...

**WHAM!** Something slammed into the door, the loud crash startled the girls and caused them to shriek and leap back. The continuous sound of wind and wreckage was audible to their ears and they just stood wide eyed and stared at the rattling door.

"Oh my gosh, they must be getting the beating of their lives, it sounds like their being thrown around with tables and chairs...we should have never came here I swear..." Rosalyn whispered sorrowfully.

"Those mean bastards, I can't believe they get a way doing things like this. The money wasn't that important, he should have just let it go." Chi said then all grew silent.

A swooshing sound along with the sound of weight breaking the wind and landing was heard; then Nibs appeared in a crouching position with one hand on the floor and the other holding his side. Papers floated in the air as the grey streaks of smoke that acted as Nibs foot prints mystified then disappeared.

Rufio stood there with his eyes bugged out and his hair all over the place, for he never moved an inch. As soon as the man drew his fist back it was all over. All Rufio could gather was that he was surrounded by a grew whirlwind that shook the room. Everything was happening so fast around him, that his eyes couldn't catch everything. Then he was hit with silence. He stood there as his brain tried to catch up and register the fact that Nibs was in front of him a few feet away, crouched down looking at him with a look of shocking accomplishment.

Nibs stood and straightened out his expensive suit as he looked around. The men were thrown around the room, all seeing stars. Chi slowly opened the door and stepped in with Rosalyn basically on her back. Seeing Nibs and Rufio being the only two standing; their eyes grew wide then they quickly looked around the room. "How?"

"No time for that." Nibs said quickly then walked towards all of them and smacked Rufio on the face so he could snap out of it.

Rufio snapped out of it and looked around as he collected himself. "O-k, well, lets get those chips." He said and Rosalyn ran to the bag and snatched it off the floor, turned off the lights and closed the door, and they all bolted out of there.

Rosalyn cashed the chips while the other three teens quickly walked by like they didn't know her and alerted the valet to get the limo. "Thank you." She said then quickly took the money and went out the door and their limo had pulled up right on time.

The limo driver observed as they basically dived into the limo like they were hiding from someone. "Whats the rush kiddos? You had another two hours yet."

"Get us outta here please." Nibs said out of breath as his vision grew blurry. For he had gotten stabbed in the side somewhere in the mix but he kept it to himself, for he didn't want to cause any alarm.

"Sure where to?"

"Home"

"The diner"

Nibs and Chi spoke at the same time and she looked at him.

Nibs sat back on the seat with one arm wrapped around himself and he crossed his leg. "Chi, I just want to go home, I'm so tired, I think I had enough excitement for the night."

Rufio spoke up. "Yea I second that, we can stop at McDonalds and get it to go." Then Rufio turned to Nibs. "Then you and I friend, need to talk."

Last night at Rachel's...

_"Be quiet, close your eyes and go to sleep...please, just go to sleep already." Peter said rudely and as if on cue, Samantha's heavy lids finally closed and she passed out._

_Samantha's grandmother had been worried and when 1am hit she grew tired of waiting and started to call Samantha's cell, but of course got no answer._

_"I'm gonna kill that girl!" Martha spat._

At about 6am Samantha stirred. She was lying on her side and she squinted her eyes as she was greeted with a splitting nauseating headache. "Ugh, she grunted then felt some weight on her side. She furrowed her brows. Because it was still dark outside there was no sunlight available to light up the room. She moved her arm down and ran into Peter's hand, for he was laying behind her with his arm casually draped over her waist. Her eyes bugged out and all types of horrors filled her mind in a matter of seconds. "No...no, we couldn't have, nothing happened...I don't even remember being remotely close to such a thing...but then why are we in bed? Like this?" She asked herself then gently removed Peter's arm and as if on cue, her phone rang.

Samantha's heart leaped out of her chest. She sprang up then got out of the bed and ran towards the muffled sound of her cell phone. She located her purse and fumbled around with it until she located her phone, just in time to miss her grandmothers call. Not like she was going to answer anyway. "Ugh, ten missed calls? Gasp! Oh my goodness, its 6..." Samantha said in her mind then quickly used her cell phone as a flash light and located the light switch.

She turned on the lights and immediately turned her attention to the bed. She saw that Peter was still lying there _"Oh what a relief, he's fully dressed. Nothing could have happened after all, I mean if we had drunk sex, who would be sober enough to put their clothes back on. That makes sense...but then...would if we didn't fully undress?" _Samantha thought to herself then a flash back came to her mind of when they were all taking shots; how Peter out-drank her and was still able to maintain his composure. She stood there lost in her thoughts and didn't see Peter stir and sit up.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked and his voice snapped her out of her musings, for it alarmed her.

"Oh my gosh..." Samantha jumped and dropped her phone. "Crap." She said then panted as she picked up her phone and began to walk around so she could gather her things. "We have to go, I didn't mean to stay at this party so long, my grandma is going to kill me. I am in so much trouble."

Peter silently obeyed and slipped his shoes on then stood.

Samantha, who's search turned up nothing, finally realized she was not wearing her clothes, but someone else's. "Where are my clothes? What the heck happened to my clothes?"

Shock and fear clenched Peter's gut and his eyes grew wide and he quickly turned his head in the other direction. "Rachel got you some clothes, because you decided to take a swim...umm...I don't know what she did with them-can we go?" Peter fumbled, as he wondered how much she remembered.

Samantha just looked at Peter. "Ok, we'll sort all this out some other time, yes let's get outta here." She said as she ignored her splitting head ache, and wondered about the drive home.

Samantha and Peter crept through the house of sleeping teens and went out the front door. Samantha, though extremely hung over, managed to get home safely, but not without a few near death experiences.

Peter strangely found the crazy driving to be amusing, and received quite the adrenaline rush, but he also found this to be strange so he just sat quietly. They both exited the SUV and slowly made their way to the front door of Samantha's home. Before she could reach the door handle to insert her key into the lock, the door flung open to reveal an angry old woman in her night gown with rollers in her hair.

"Get in here." Martha growled through her teeth then stepped aside so the teens could come in.

"Where? Oh-you both smell like a wine cellar, no, a bar-you both reek of alcohol!" She snapped and Peter cowered behind Samantha with his head downcast.

Samantha was so fried she really couldn't handle this rude awakening so she just remained silent with her head downcast as well.

"What are you doing dragging this young man out all hours of the night? You was with that Rachel girl wasn't you? Whats with these short shorts, you was not wearing that when you left here!" Martha accused.

"Yes grandma, no grandma."

"Your grounded...for a month." Martha said with her brows raised.

"Yes grandma." Samantha tiredly replied, for her grand mothers words didn't sink in.

Seeing Samantha was obviously still under the influence, Martha backed down. "Go to bed we'll have this conversation later."

Relieved, the two of them went to their separate rooms. Too bad Peter was wide awake and perfectly fine, but Samantha was not. She went straight to her room and passed out on the bed, while Peter laid in his bed and stared at the wall.

He began to search his mind, for a thought, or a memory that would be so kind enough as to shed some light on his identity. But nothing came to mind but the sound of dishes clicking and clacking in the kitchen as Martha worked to prepare breakfast.

Martha was a wise old woman, and she could tell Peter was not hung over, or not as hung over as Samantha was, and she knew he would be hungry.

Peter laid there with his mind blank, some occasional replays of the night before came to his remembrance which made him wonder if Samantha really meant the things she said to him, and if so, when was she going to let him know about it. More importantly, he wondered what he would do about it, for he had a secret attraction to her himself. But he didn't feel comfortable making any moves because not knowing who he was scared him, and he didn't want to start anything new.

Peter knew his name wasn't Matt, and being called by some given name bothered him. The longer he came up empty regarding answers, the more discouraged he became.

The smell of Kielbasa sausages filled his senses and his mind shifted as his stomach growled; then Peter got out of bed and headed to the source.

Peter entered the kitchen right as Martha set down the second plate. "Come, have a seat Matt, I knew you'd be hungry." She sweetly invited and Peter cringed inwardly at that name, but smiled from ear to hear, for he was famished.

Peter wanted to eat in silence, but Martha began a conversation which made things very awkward.

"So...Matt...what was Samantha doing last night? Where did she take you exactly? Was it Rachel's house?"

"Yes." Peter answered as he didn't find a reason not to, after all, Samantha had said that she was with Rachel.

"Emm hmm, and what went on there? I know there was alcohol, but were there drugs? Was it a party? What was she doing?" Martha pried and Peter immediately got tired of it.

Peter just looked at her as he chose his words with caution and respect. "Umm, Miss Martha...I like Samantha, she's a really nice girl, and she is my friend. I don't want to make her feel like she cannot trust me...why don't you have this conversation with her. Please, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but ask _her _what she was doing, and anything else you want to know about last night." Peter replied in his most gentlest tone, then cracked a small smile and Martha took a few moments to digest his words.

Peter broke the silence. "Nothing bad happened, if that's what you are worried about." Peter told a half truth, for nothing really serious happened anyway, but he knew the situation would've been worse if he hadn't been there.

With that Martha smiled. "Your right, you are a very loyal friend to her. I'll leave you be."

In Neverland.

A knife fell in the sand, Tigerlily and Slightly both ran and took a dive for it. Slightly caught it first and rolled to his knees and swung the knife in the air and slashed Tigerlily across her middle, for she was already upon him. "Ahh!" She shrieked and doubled over as she wrapped her arm around herself then zipped away. In a flash she appeared behind Slightly and kicked him in his outstretched arm and it snapped upwards causing the blade to fly upwards.

Tigerlily reached for it but Slightly quickly elbowed her in the gut and she fell flat on her face and the knife fell but Slightly caught it, turned her over and held it at her throat. "I got you." Slightly said.

Tigerlily was furious and they both glared at each other. "Finally, you win a round, I doubt you can beat me a second time." Tigerlily arrogantly spat.

"Let me guess, you've been going easy on me." Slightly said.

Tigerlily relaxed. "I can easily kill you Slightly."

"Don't hold back princess, I need you to make me the best I can be." Slighty said.

Tigerlily smiled. "Eagerly settling into your new role are we? Don't forget who the _real_ Pan is."

Slightly and Tigerlily continued to fight every day and she whipped him into supreme fighting shape. Right after training Slightly came tumbling down the chute and into the the underground home where Jess was waiting with her hands on her hips. "My gosh Slightly, you're a bloodied mess, how long is this going to go on for?"

Slightly exhaled. "Till I beat her, I've gotten much better, you should see how I left her, not sure the Chief is gonna like that." Slightly bragged with a smile but Jess wasn't smiling. Slightly dropped his smile then looked down at his blood stained shirt. "Its just stains Jess, I healed the minute she cut me. Peter's powers are extraordinary."

Jess exhaled then went to help Slightly out of his blood stained shirt. "Its been forever since Peter's gone missing, nothing is going on here but you spending all day with Tigerlily getting the snot beaten out of you. When are we going to actually go to earth and help search for Peter. Earth is much too big a ground for two people to search alone and actually be successful." Jess reasoned.

Slightly leaned on his dresser and began playing with his dirty fingernails. His mind was in conflict. He wanted to find Peter as well, but at the same time, he was enjoying living in his shoes, being in charge and running things. Slightly just wasn't ready to give that up, he wanted to make sure he became the best fighter there ever was, even better than Pan himself.

Slightly even secretly hoped for a challenge to come and stir them out of their peaceful boredom so he could prove his equality to Peter Pan himself. "I get it, and I know, we should go to earth. There is no enemy to protect Neverland from, I say we join in the search. Let me talk to Ann about it tomorrow and see if we can search for a few days, but first we need to know the current status." Slightly answered.

At Sam's estate...

Sam began to pace around the room as he collected his thoughts and digested Wendy's explanation. "So...when did all this happen? I mean, you and the hospital thing?"

Wendy leaned against the dresser. "Well, maybe three months ago or so...Ugh, its been so boring here, none of my friends are around. I've been walking around for three months, bored. I'm so glad you're back." Wendy said.

"Three months? All this time? Who did you come with? Did you come here alone?" Sam asked for he couldn't help wondering if Pan was hiding nearby.

Wendy looked at Sam. "Oh yea, about that...my mother told me something very interesting."

Fear grabbed Sam's gut and he quickly caught himself before he could make an incriminating facial expression. "Oh?"

Wendy pushed off the dresser and folded her arms as she slowly walked up to Sam. "Yes, my mother told me that we broke up, because of some sort of argument. I thought we were better than that Sam?" Wendy said with a hint of sass in her voice. She raised her brow then tilted her head to the side as she waited for his response.

Sam's eyes grew wide. _"Oh my gosh she's so freakin beautiful, such a beautiful liar. What the heck is going on here? If she wants to play games, I'll play along, but she's not fooling me." _Sam thought inwardly then was torn out of his musings as he felt a kick to his foot.

"Well Sam? Is it true? What was it about?" Wendy pushed with a hint of charm in her baby blues.

Sam stood dumbfounded. _"She kicked me!"_

He then quickly thought on his feet and said "I don't recall us breaking up Wendy, we argued about something stupid, and I had a business trip. We parted ways on bad terms, you...you may have told your mother...before...you lost your memory I guess...and maybe that's where she got her idea from. Um...does she know your here?"

Wendy blinked her eyes several times as she took in his explanation but her mind was blank. Finding the effort to search her blank mind exhausting she decided not to ask the details of this "stupid argument." "No, she doesn't know that I'm here. She took my phone and deleted all of my numbers when I said I was going to call you. Apparently she does not want us speaking...but why?"

Sam began to doubt weather Wendy was faking or not, he figured if she was faking, this would be a rather boring conversation to fake about. He figured if she was there to hurt him, she would have done it already. _"She doesn't remember crap."_ He said to himself, then went on with it. "Yea, your mother hates me, she never did like me. So I am sure she was happy to hear that we broke up...too bad it was just a misunderstanding." Sam finished with a smile.

Wendy was so happy to reconnect with Sam again, and she wanted nothing more than to spend time with him. She smiled. "We will sort through that issue when my memory returns, as of right now, I could care less what my mother thinks." She said then placed her hands on Sam's cheeks. "Samuel Elric." She said softly as she looked into his blue eyes. "I am glad your back, and now we can pick up where we left off." Wendy said sweetly.

Shock gripped Sam's gut for the twelfth time today, but he blocked her words for they were just unbelievable. "We have allot of catching up to do." Sam said softly as he waited for her to make a move. Wendy pulled him down by the cheeks and he followed suit and she met his lips with her's.

As Sam kissed Wendy's formerly forbidden lips, he marveled in them, how smooth and full they were, the taste of her mouth, and how much he missed this moment. He'd studied her mannerisms when she walked through his bedroom door, and now he studied her kiss. Sam came to the undeniable conclusion that she truly had lost her memory.

Every romantic feeling ever felt between Sam and Wendy was as it was before Wendy reunited with Pan and became Sam's enemy...her kiss confirmed it.

End Chapter

Yes I am setting this up so Wendy and Sam fall in love. All I have to say is, when people start getting their memories back, there will be many complications regarding where loyalties lie, confusion, matters of the heart, etc. What's with Slightly? He is getting very comfortable being in Pan's shoes...Somebody asked for more Slightly, so for you Slightly lovers, he will get much face time in this story. Please review.


	7. A trail of breadcrumbs

Chapter 7. A trail of breadcrumbs.

_Wendy was laying in a bed of furs and she opened her eyes. Her baby blues gazed across the ceiling which she quickly noticed it was made of dirt, befuddled she quickly averted her gaze and took in the dirt walls that had tree roots embedded within. Before Wendy could survey the rest of her surroundings, she heard giggling, followed by the feeling of fingers tickling her. _

_The tickling distracted Wendy causing her to gasp then laugh from the sensation. She turned her head to find the source and saw a body moving under the covers. Then suddenly, a boy with sun-kissed skin, warm green eyes, and tousled locks popped out of the covers. "Haaa! You're finally awake, I thought i'd have to push you out the bed to make you get up." Peter smiled and Wendy looked at him wide eyed as she stuttered in complete shock and confusion._

"_My gosh he is handsome...and his eyes..." Wendy said within herself. "Who...who are you, what is this?" Wendy stammered._

_Peter smiled. "Oh, a game then?"_

_The next thing Wendy knew, she was engrossed with the boy. Peter was lying on top of her kissing her neck; each touch of his lips sending shivers down her spine. Wendy entangled her fingers in his hair and inhaled his scent. "I've smelled him before, I've felt this before, but, who is this?" Wendy pondered in her mind._

_Peter released her neck and looked down into Wendy's face then immediately captured her lips. Wendy kissed him back as her mind continued to question what was going on, but no explanation came to mind. "Oh I must be dreaming, why not just go with it?" Wendy suggested inwardly. Then she felt him quickly penetrate her and Wendy gasped as Peter filled her completely. A rush of pleasure hit her and she screamed for the lack of warning._

_She opened her eyes and she was sitting by a fire in the middle of what looked like a cabin to her. Peter sat beside her; his eyes was on the fire and his lips were moving, yet no sound came out._

_Wendy furrowed her brows. "Huh? I can't hear you, whats going on? Who are you? Where are we? What is this?" She pleaded then his lips stopped moving and he looked at her with such a loving look on his face._

_Peter scooted closer and turned towards her. He then lifted his hand and caressed the side of Wendy's cheek with the back of his hand, and a spark of energy emerged where their skin touched. Fear consumed Wendy and she jumped and Peter grabbed her elbow freezing her in place. His lips moved again as his brows rose; but Wendy couldn't hear his voice, yet his facial expression calmed her. Wendy breathed and Peter quickly captured her plump ruby's and plundered her mouth and she felt her energy quickly leave her._

Wendy snapped her eyes open and gasped.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked as he looked down at her. They were cuddling on the couch with the TV on, and Sam had his arms around her. Wendy turned on her back and looked up in his face. "Oh my gosh...I had the most vivid dream..." Wendy said then they both sat upright.

Sam furrowed his brows. "Oh yeah? Tell me about it."

Wendy furrowed her brows. "Um...nah, don't worry about it. Hey, what time is it?" Wendy asked.

"Its eight." Sam said flatly as he pondered what her dream was about.

"Wow we've spent the entire day together." Wendy said as she gathered her things and looked at her phone. She saw her mother called her numerous times, but Wendy ignored her mothers calls. Now that Wendy was finally good and ready, she decided to make her way home.

"I have to go." Wendy said. "I know I am going to get an ear full when I get home, my mothers been calling me all day."

"Let me walk you to your car." Sam offered as he grabbed Wendy's jacket and helped her put it on.

"Ah, such a gentleman." Wendy smiled and they walked to her car. Sam opened the door and Wendy tossed her purse in the car and turned to him. "I had a good time today, I'll catch up with you later." She smiled.

Sam returned the smile and leaned in and they kissed. "I want to see you tomorrow, maybe we can go somewhere." Sam smiled. "Alright then." Wendy said then got in the car and left.

Sam watched her drive away as he put his fingers to his lips and savored that last kiss. "This is truly unbelievable."

The Darling Estate

George almost choked on the spit in his mouth then Mary came walking in the dining room. "Hello." Mary greeted then was about to turn to George to ask who they were, when she registered the fact that an officer was sitting in her home. "How can I help you today?" She asked as she hid her shock and awe.

Sharon spoke again, but rudely this time. "Yea you can begin by-"

"Ehem." The deputy interrupted. "We've been working on a case, its over six months old, and it has never been resolved. Its regarding these photos...this boy here." The deputy said as he pulled out Peter's picture and placed it on the table, and a bowling ball dropped in both the Darlings stomachs.

Sharon sat there and looked at George's face, then cut her eyes at Mary, then back and forth again. "Well? Who is this boy? And where is your daughter." Sharon growled.

Mary quickly spoke up. "I don't know, I already answered all of the questions when this case first broke out. I don't know every single friend Wendy has, but I assure you, I have never met them, nor have I ran into any of them."

Sharon's brown raised. "_Any_ of them? He only gave you a picture of one person."

Mary looked Sharon in the eye. "As I've said, I've already been questioned about this case and told all I knew, which was the exact same as I am telling you now-"

"Where is your daughter?" Sharon spat.

"Out with her friends." Mary quickly answered.

"Where is your son?" Sharon quickly spat.

"Out." Martha said calmly.

"Where?" Sharon pushed.

"They are not twelve, I no longer need to track their every move." Mary said smoothly.

Sharon narrowed her eyes. "You messin with me woman? You got an answer for everything. Call your children, I know they have cell phones." Sharon spat angrily.

"Get a warrant." Mary replied coolly and Sharon lost it.

She slammed her fists down on the table and leapt out of her seat and bought her fist down on Mary.

Mary sat emotionless and when Sharon's fist came close to her face she simply put up her forearm and blocked the blow, then quickly entangled her arm with Sharon's as she stood up.

"Ahh!" Sharon cried out, for her arm was painfully twisted and tangled.

Mary looked at her with such an elegantly relaxed face and George quickly stood. "Mary." He called.

Mary raised her brows. "You know, this would count as an assault charge against you. Are you even part of the police department?" Mary said then released Sharon.

Sharon beamed at her. "My name is Sharon Cane, daughter of the late Sheriff Cane. She was last seen with this boy with those...glowing eyes. She is missing, or is either dead, and I will get to the bottom of this." She rasped infuriated and Mary's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry I..." Mary trailed off and Sharon snatched up her documents and her jacket, the deputy following suit. "You'll get your warrant, and with that, I'll get my answers. Tell Wendy and John I'm on them." Sharon said then turned her back to the Darlings. "We'll let ourselves out."

Sharon and the deputy got in the squad car and he drove off. Sharon stared out of the window in silence then her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sharon its me Chief Taylor." I think I have a lead. Its a little late, well a few months late.

"What is it?"

"Well, its Bob, and Joe. They both woke from their coma's about a month ago. Bob is in Florida, and Joe, we're still looking into his location. Someone dropped the ball in communications and didn't notify us somewhere in the process of things."

Sharon disconnected the call and continued staring out the window.

In Florida

Martha had given up on harassing Peter, since he so respectfully shut down her inquiries, she decided to let him be. Peter had ate his fill until his belly poked out, he smiled and thanked the old woman for her kindness, then put his dishes in the sink and exited the kitchen. He then went into the living room and snuggled on the couch under a blanket where he allowed the meal to take him into a deep sleep with the TV on.

Martha cleaned the kitchen then went into the living room and looked over the couch at Peter. When her eyes fell on his peaceful face, a warm smile graced her features and she departed.

A few hours passed, and during that time Martha quietly cleaned the home, making sure not to wake Peter. She then went into her room to take a nap herself and the house was quiet. After that, more time passed then Samantha finally opened her groggy eyes. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Disoriented, she wondered what day and time it was, and how she got there.

"Oh goodness." She breathed as her memory returned. Samantha pushed her hair out of her face and got out of bed. She looked down and her eyes grew wide at the tiny shorts she was wearing. "Where the heck are my clothes? Whose are these? Oh crap I remember..." She said within herself. She took off the shorts and was baffled at the fact that she had no underwear on. She screeched and gasped as many possibilities crashed within her mind as to why she didn't have any undergarments on.

"Oh my gosh!" She said as she stormed over to her dresser, her heart beating in her chest. _"I've been through this already, nothing happened. But then, what did I do puke on myself? What an embarrassment, I should ask him, but...no...I don't think I can face knowing. And I wouldn't want to hear it from him...sigh...Rachel would know." _Samantha concluded her thoughts and tossed on some sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt then exited the room.

Besides the sound of the TV, it was rather peaceful in the house, she padded into the living room and saw Peter bundled under the blanket lying on his side. She walked around the sectional and knelt in front of Peter. She shook him gently until he stirred.

"Samantha...finally...you decide to get up." Peter said tiredly as he got himself together then sat up.

Samantha smiled and sat down beside him. "You weren't awake either, so you don't even have room to talk." She said smartly with her brows raised and they both smirked.

"Well, finally Samantha, now we can finish things." Martha said as she appeared out of nowhere.

Samantha was startled and she snapped her head in the direction of Martha's voice. Martha walked into the living room and stood in front of the teens.

Martha looked at Samantha with a disapproving look. "Listen young lady, I am not even going to drill you about last night. Just understand that you broke curfew, therefore you are grounded...for a month." Martha said sternly.

Samantha's mouth dropped as her eyes bugged out. "Grams...I think that's a bit much, I mean, if you ground me, your basically grounding him. That's not fair..." Samantha reasoned.

Martha considered her words and she looked at Peter, who sat there with a blank face, for he didn't know what being "grounded" meant, but he had common sense enough to know it wasn't good.

Martha looked back to Samantha. "Not necessarily. He can come with us, to play bingo, or ...oh! He can come with me to go grocery shopping. Your grandfather is spending time with his friends right now, so yes, he can accompany me."

Samantha laughed teasingly. "Grandma come on now, what makes you think he's gonna want to play bin-go? And he's not gonna want to go grocery shopping with you, ugh- lighten up." Samantha rasped.

Martha smiled at Peter then smiled at Samantha. "I wasn't asking." She said smartly. "And mind your tone." Martha finished smartly then turned her back, then quickly turned back to them.

"In fact, you Sammy will accompany us, both of you can carry bags, so get your dirty behinds in the shower, get dressed, and lets go...I have a looong list." Martha teased then walked away.

Samantha sank into the couch and Peter looked at her. "What?" He asked innocently.

Samantha sighed. "Believe me, you don't want to go grocery shopping, it takes forever, and its soooo boring." Samantha wined.

At the grocery store...

Samantha and Peter followed behind Martha, being bossed around, asked to grab things for her etc. Then they made it to the dreaded deli counter, where the line was ridiculous. Martha took a number and smiled at the tortured teens, who were bored out of their minds. Peter had coaxed Martha into throwing extra things into the basket enough times, and he was ready to go.

Peter and Samantha stood silently and their minds suddenly went elsewhere. Peter's eyes wandered around the grocery store, as he tried his best not to make eye contact with anyone. His eyes weren't glowing brightly, but their intensity still drew attention. He caught many people who caught a good look at him stopping, staring and whispering until he turned his head.

Peter felt absolutely miserable. He felt like running away because he knew he was different by the way people reacted around him. On top of his frustration, even though he grabbed many food items, he only went by the picture on the package; for he noticed his illiteracy and hated himself for it.

Peter questioned himself many times as to why he could not read; and he desperately tried to hide his ignorance, but he knew eventually he'd have to do something about it.

Samantha's phone rang and she stepped off so she could converse in private. "Hello?"

"Hey Sammy, its me Rachel, whatcha doin girl? Why haven't you called me all day?"

Samantha was delighted to hear from Rachel. "Oh my gosh, I really need to talk to you...about last night...What happened? I mean, I woke up...in the room...with him...and someone elses clothes on...and...no underwear." Samantha whispered. "Please tell me nothing happened."

"Oh Sammy...girl, you had a wild night. You were in the pool with that looser Joseph. He caused such a big scene, don't you know he threw a bottle at Kat? He was seriously trying to screw you, and Kat jumped in and got you out of the pool, then you two tried to go at in half naked in my freaking kitchen! It got _so bad_ that we had to get that boy you bought along involved."

"What?" Samantha made an outburst and Peter and Martha looked at her, as did some others.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe this." Samantha whispered.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"No, he didn't say a word about last night...do you know if we?..."

"Sammy, you two were behind closed doors, I don't know what you two did, it was really quiet though. If it makes you feel any better I knew I could trust him with you; the look in his eyes told me so. He's had a protective look on his face all night."

Samantha felt somewhat relieved. "Really?"

Rachel sighed. "Yes girl, now lets talk about this later, listen, the races are tonight, you coming?"

"What? Oh man, yea, uh...i'm kinda...grounded though."

"Please. Sneak out, your grandparents go to bed at what, 9? Hey, isn't tonight their bingo night? Go out the window. Meet us at the club, Village Idiot at 11pm. We party, then the races at 2am. You'll be home by 4, just like last time." Rachel said.

Peter was miserably standing by the cart sulking in his thoughts when suddenly, the back of his neck began to tingle. Peter snapped his head up and began to look around as if someone tapped him.

The mysterious woman who came to Neverland looking for Peter had found him, and Peter felt some of her power. She was standing in one of the isles, blending in very well with her human get up; a simple pair of "jeggings" some heels, and a lightweight feminine blazer. She had wavy hair with various shades of blond highlights, and her eyes were nothing out of the ordinary. They were sea green.

When she saw Peter looking around, she slowly turned her head away. "You can feel me." She said then quickly masked her power, for she didn't want him to notice her. "It took me a while, but I found you, I guess I'm a bit rusty. You feel different somehow." The woman said inwardly then turned and walked the other way so she could observe Peter from another vantage point.

Bob just so happened to be grocery shopping with his wife, at the same market. The long line at the deli counter finally ended and checkout time had finally arrived, bearing yet another line.

Peter and Samantha were so bored they started horsing around. Peter started by randomly pulling Samantha's hair.

"Ow! What did you do that for? Samantha said then smacked Peter on the chest.

"What, do you wanna fight girl?" Peter said playfully then snatched up a magazine and rolled it up.

"Oh please, bring it." Samantha spat then snatched up a magazine and mimicked him.

They both began swatting each other on the legs, arms, and bum, all while giggling like little children. Their horseplay started to draw attention and Martha quickly turned around. "Stop horsing around! You are 16 years old for goodness sakes, not five!" Martha reprimanded and the teens giggled then put the magazines back.

Boredom immediately set in and then began to bicker amongst themselves as to how many times one hit the other, then they started up again.

Samantha poked Peter in the belly and he giggled childishly.

"Wow, you sound like the Pillsbury dough boy! Haaaa!" Samantha laughed and Peter poked her back and she screamed drawing more attention.

Bob was on his way to the express lane with his wife when Samantha's playful scream drew his attention. His eyes fell on the teens, and he immediately recognized Peter's face from his position.

Bob dropped the jar of jelly and it burst on the floor, which if of course, drew attention.

"Honey are you alright?" His wife asked as she took his hands in hers. Bob stood there in shock with his mouth open, staring at Peter who had Samantha in a headlock tickling her.

"Bob." His wife called him out of his musings and he snapped out of it. "I'm fine, I guess I just got startled. That girl's scream startled me. But, I think I know that boy she's with."

"Oh?" His wife asked then he just walked off and started towards Peter.

The woman was watching Peter and Samantha the entire time. "What is the horseplay? What is he doing?" She wondered. "I wonder why he's on earth." She said to herself then started to walk towards Peter but was intercepted by Bob.

"Excuse me." Bob spoke and Peter looked up at him, this gave Bob a chance to look Peter dead in his face.

They both just stared at each other, Peter wondering what this strange man wanted. Not recognizing his enemy at all, Peter broke the silence. "Yes?"

Bob blinked his eyes a few times as he wondered why Peter had no reaction. "Umm, sorry , I thought you were someone I knew, this boy...named Peter." Bob pushed for a response but didn't get what he expected.

The name Peter struck a nerve, but Peter kept his cool, then Samantha quickly spoke.

"No, sorry...this is Matt." Samantha spoke for Peter, who was apparently at a loss for words. Samantha kicked Peter's heel and he spoke up. "Yea, sorry." Peter responded awkwardly.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Peter. "What kind of game is this?" She said under her breath then went outside and stood in the parking lot, waiting for them to come out of the store so she could follow Peter.

Bob just turned and walked away, returning to his wife.

"What was that?"

"That's that kid I told you about, I'd recognize that face a mile away, and I got a good look at him...and its him. I don't know what kinda crap he is pulling. I know he knows full well who I am, but he didn't even blink, he acted like he didn't know who I am."

"Then let it go."

"No, I can't."

"That case put you in a coma! Leave it be!"

"No, he must be bought to justice, he is a menace, and that poor girl probably doesn't even know it." Bob said then immediately pulled out his cell phone.

Martha, Samantha, and Peter made it home where Peter and Samantha were charged with bringing in the bags and putting away the food. Once they were done Martha got straight to cooking dinner. Samantha had put all the plastic bags together and stuffed them under the sink, and then her phone vibrated. She quickly exited and went into her room and shut the door.

Peter used her exit as a diversion and slipped away as well. He went into his room and shut the door so he could be alone with his thoughts.

He took off his shoes and sat down on the bed deep in thought. He sat in silence as he rummaged through his mind trying to find any hidden memories, or anything that would shed some light on who he is.

Peter laid back on his bed; it was about 9:30pm and he lost himself in his thoughts and dozed off.

In London, approximately 2am.

Tinkerbell and So-ren was sitting in a lavish hotel room. So-ren had knocked off an ATM by short circuiting it with her power. The money she gained was more than enough to cover their stay.

So-ren sat at the desk spinning a globe while talking about how they were going to get to Florida and begin their search.

"Ok, so the woman said that chick Cordelia moved to Florida, so now we have to figure out how to get there. Wait, what makes you think he would go looking for her? I thought you told me they broke up." So-ren said.

"Yeah they broke up, but I bet you if Wendy never came around, they would still be together, he really liked that ugly girl. Called her his favorite, ugh...I was so happy to see her leave..." Tinkerbell trailed off.

So-ren leaned back a bit. "Oooh look at you, the jealous little fairy! I think your a tad too small for him, haa haaaa haaaa!" So-ren teased. "Say, you ever wish you were human?"

Tinkerbell turned red then she quickly extinguished her anger. "We need to talk to John, to see about getting to Florida." She snapped.

So-ren smiled then decided to leave the pixie be. "We can just fly, lets go full speed, we can make it across the Atlantic in no time." She suggested as she dragged her finger from the European continents over to North America.

"Haaaaa! Please! I know you can fly like a rocket and all, but did it ever occur to you that we would have to fly to that ocean, then get across it, then find out exactly where Florida is, mind you the distance is not a simple hop skip and a jump. You'll burn yourself out before even making it halfway you overzealous idiot!" Tinkerbell exclaimed.

So-ren quickly realized she did not think before she spoke. She narrowed her eyes then tried to swat Tinkerbell but missed.

Tinkerbell flew around and kept her distance. "Now then, I say we take human transportation, lets get John to take us, he'll know how to get us there."

So-ren sighed. "Well I hope he has the money, I really don't feel like knocking off ATM's again." So-ren said then Tinkerbell floated down to the bed like a feather.

"Whats wrong with you little bug?" So-ren asked.

"I really miss Peter, its been too long. Why don't you try again." Tink suggested.

So-ren shook her head. "Oh no, I don't really want to, I mean, it went so badly the last time, he almost cracked-"

"Then be gentler this time, we have to find him don't you understand?" Tinkerbell snapped.

So-ren sighed. "You're right, and since its 2am here, he should be sleeping where he is, or at least I'd suppose so. I can creep into the deep recesses of his mind, and if he's sleeping, I can enter his dream, or create one if he's not dreaming.

"Do it." Tinkerbell pushed.

…...

Peter was lying in bed thinking about So-ren. He, replayed her terrifying invasion for the first time in hopes of finding clues to his identity. Peter fell fast asleep and his mind took him to Neverland, where he stood on the shore.

The sound of crashing waves filled his ears as the wind gently blew through his locks; and he thought about her. "Who are you?" Peter said as he looked around. "What is this place?" Peter asked as he saw he was standing on a white sand beach with a thick forest behind him. Peter blinked and then he was standing in front of a tree deep in the forest; it was So-ren's hideout.

Peter looked up and down the tree; then for some reason he knew exactly where to step, and he slid down the chute. Peter screamed then was propelled to the ground as he flew off the bottom of the chute. Peter pushed himself up and quickly scrambled to his feet panting.

He took in his surroundings and noticed he was in someone's home. So-ren appeared in his dream and hid behind a chair. "He's dreaming about my hideout, or having a memory. Its only pieces of the memory...this gives me room to recreate it somehow, this should be easy." So-ren thought to herself as she watched Peter creep into her room.

So-ren stood and closed her eyes. She imagined a big piece of chocolate cake on a plate and she slowly made her way towards the room; with intent to recreate the memory.

Peter stood in her room and looked around, his green eyes taking in every detail, but not finding familiarity.

"Show time." So-ren said inwardly. "Peter you're back!" So-ren greeted.

Peter whipped around and his eyes grew wide. "Its that woman." he said inwardly.

So-ren stood before him clad in the same exact outfit she had on the first time. She smiled as she placed the plate down on the table; and their eyes never left each other.

"Oh I hope he doesn't crack..." So-ren said inwardly.

Peter was speechless, everything was so real to him that he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, nor was he sure of what to do next.

"I've missed you..." So-ren broke the silence then slid off her cloak. Peter's eyes bugged out at her beauty, for she wore an embroidered bra top, a leather mini skirt, and boots.

Peter finally broke his silence. "I remember you, what's your name?" He asked as he walked up to the table.

So-ren walked around the table and stood in front of him with an arrogant look and her hands on her hips. "Oh, playing games are we?"

"Is that cake for me?" Peter asked.

"I don't know is it?" So-ren asked with a brow raised.

Peter smiled arrogantly. "Who are you?"

"My name is So-ren." She answered then felt Peter waiver and his mind jumped. He was about to start analyzing things.

"Darnit." So-ren hissed in her mind, she needed to keep him distracted. "Have some cake, I made it just for you." She said sweetly then she quickly ran her fingers over the icing then ran her fingers over his lips.

Peter's eyes grew wide as he was caught off guard, he parted his lips and she slowly put some frosting in his mouth. "Am I dreaming?" Peter asked.

"If this were a dream...would you go for it or stand there asking questions?" So-ren said, and her words were like silk in Peter's ears.

Peter grabbed her by the back of her neck and captured her lips. They kissed each other deeply, but it was short lived because So-ren broke the kiss. Focused on her mission she took a chance and slipped in a question. "Where are you." She whispered as she nibbled on his neck.

…...

Samantha came into Peter's room and saw him lying on the bed, so she walked up and stood by his bed side. She looked down into his peaceful face and wondered if she should wake him or just sneak out without him.

…...

Peter's eyes rolled back and began to glow. "Florida." He breathed then began to nibble on her neck.

"Good." So-ren said inwardly as she knew Peter was in a relaxed state, and she decided to try to pull more information out of him.

…...

Peter spoke in his sleep. "Florida."

Samantha furrowed her brows. "I wonder what he's dreaming about."

…...

The next thing they knew they were laying in So-ren's bed rolling over each other as they kissed.

So-ren continued her probing. "Where are you now?" So-ren whispered between kisses.

"Florida." Peter freely answered in between kisses.

"Address?" So-ren whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

"What?" Peter asked then the conversation quickly replayed in his mind and he broke the kiss and turned his head away. "Wait a minute." Peter said as he realized what he was saying.

"I...was at Samantha's house...where am I? How did I get here?" Peter asked as he sat up.

He spoke these words in his sleep and Samantha jumped and looked around wildly. "I'm right here...um...duh, he's obviously dreaming." She reprimanded herself.

So-ren cursed in her mind as she was loosing control of the situation. "Peter-" So-ren said but was cut off.

"Peter... always that name! Is that my name? What is going on!" Peter snapped.

So-ren sat up and quickly tried to regain control. "If you relax I can give you all the answers you need." So-ren said but she was kicked out of his mind and Peter's dream ended.

Wendy drove home as the dream replayed in her mind. It felt so real to her, and she actually enjoyed it. When she pulled up to the Darling mansion she quickly cleared her head as she prepared herself for what was to come.

As soon as Wendy opened the door Mary had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Its about time! Why haven't you answered my calls!"

Wendy smiled. "Because my phone was in my bag mother. I'm sorry about that." Wendy lied. "I'm here now, what do you need?"

Mary huffed as she calmed herself. She really had nothing to say at the moment because she didn't want to alarm Wendy by telling her the police came by to drill her about someone she doesn't even remember. "I was just worried when you didn't answer the first time, with everything that has happened and all." Mary said.

Wendy's face softened. "Oh, ok mother."

Wendy had went upstairs and took a bath then went by her bedside. She knelt down to plug in her cell phone charger when she noticed something was wedged in-between her mattress. She pulled it out and saw that it was her journal. Mary and George thought they cleared her room of any memory of Pan, but Wendy never told anyone she kept a journal. Her parents knew she wrote stories about Pan, and they were laying out in plain sight, but they never knew she kept a hidden journal.

She sat down and decided to first take a look at the last entry to see if it would stimulate her mind. She read the date and furrowed her brows. This last entry was almost a year ago. Wendy was baffled, for she knew she normally wrote in her journal every day before the accident, so she couldn't understand why her last entry was so long ago. She sat back and began to read it...

"_As I concluded my dinner that night with my parents I came to lay down in my room. When I opened the door I saw Black Eagle, standing in my window. Seeing him scared me to death, and it felt as if my heart was lodged in my throat. I tried to hide my terror as I spoke in my bravest of tones with my nose tilted up. I asked him what he was doing here. My efforts were useless, it was as if he could see right through me with those cold yellow eyes. Fear got the best of me and I tried to run but he waived his hand and the door slammed behind me. What was I thinking? He gave me that signature arrogant smile, his stance mirrored Peter's down to the T. Oh how he was the splitting image of my Peter, save for that deathly pale skin, black hair, and yellow eyes. Surprisingly, he told me not to be afraid, for I would have been dead already if he was indeed there to take my life. However, his words were not comforting, not comforting at all."_

Wendy's eyes grew wide as she was engrossed in her own words, she read and digested every sentence. She literally felt as if she was reading a horror story and couldn't put the diary down.

"_He backed me into the wall and was so close that our noses touched. I could feel the cold emanating out of his body, and I was scared stiff. He took joy in my discomfort and fear as he knew he intimidated me. He trapped me between his arms and then his voice changed. He asked me if his presence terrified me, this time, his voice sounded so sweet. Then that evil boy taunted me by subtly changing into my Peter right before my eyes until I was staring into his glowing green eyes, tanned skin, and even his hair changed to that mixed blond color-"_

"What the...its the boy from my dream!" Wendy sprang upright and her eyes grew wide as her dream quickly ran through her mind, then she remember when she first woke up in the hospital...

_Tinkerbell immediately flew out of So-ren's inside jacket pocket and into Wendy's face._

_"What happened? How did you get here? Where's Peter?"_

Wendy remember the pixie and So-ren, then she remembered John's words...

_"What do you remember?" John asked, looking intently. "Where's Nibs and Peter?"_

"Who the heck is Peter? And this scary crazy guy I wrote about? John knows...why hasn't' he said anything to me since?" Wendy thought then she continued replaying the hospital scene to put two and two together.

"_Dear, you...had a fall...and you hit your head...we found you in the yard. I'm not quite sure how you fell, but you'll be just fine." Mary said._

_Wendy breathed. "Mother, I don't remember what happened...John, who are these people you think I know?"_

_John turned and looked at Mary, totally confused and unsure how he should respond._

_Mary smiled. "Don't worry about it dear, their John's friends, I guess you really don't know them. Now let's see about checking you out of here." _

Wendy furrowed her brows. "They are keeping things from me."

**End Chapter**

That is all for now, here is something fun to get you wondering...

"Your duty boy, is to protect me, and protect this ship. I tell you, those who are out there waiting are against me. They will try to turn you against me with their words. But know this, I am your uncle, the only family you have left. I am the only one who cares about you. The only one you can trust...have I not proven myself to you? Remember how I saved you and what condition you would be in had I not. Those people out there, they will try to convince you to believe their lies, turn you against me. Do not listen to their talk. We have enemies, and they are many. Your last battle was extraordinary and you have my thanks. So now then, again, perform your proper piratical duties, and fight, do not let them take the ship." Hook commanded as he walked circles around Peter.

"Yes Captain." Peter said as he lowered his head.

Hook tilted Peter's chin so he could look him in the eye. "If all else fails, and you find yourself succumbing to their lies, remember my words." Hook finished.

Smee looked at Peter and Hook's interaction in awe; because he knew Peter would surely carry out Hooks commands, for Hook did win him. This fact was proven in the last battle to protect the ship. Smee remembered what took place right in that cabin, how he cowered behind Peter as Peter defended him against that giant man, but nearly died as he fought the strange boy off. Peter had been away far too long; more of his body had become human, so he could not recover. This left Hook no choice but to finally rush him to Neverland ahead of schedule, and risk everything.

Then Smee turned his attention and looked outside the cabin window. He inwardly credited his captain's genius for making Peter have affection towards them, yet the softer side of him had pity for the entire situation.

Slightly hovered high in the air as he and the lost boys surrounded the Jolly Roger, which looked like a ghost ship. Before Slightly could bellow an order Hooks cabin door burst open with great force. A leg clad in black pants and black shiny knee high boots stepped out, followed by a black pirate hat, and a flowing red pirate coat.

Slightly and the boys were looking down on this pirate, so they weren't able to see much else. The pirate stopped and placed his hands on his hips then lifted his head.

The lost boys gasped as their eyes bugged out and they all dropped from the sky and landed heavily on the deck, as they regained their composure's at the last second. Their hearts broke as they looked upon him; save for Slightly.

**THUMP**

It was Peter, standing there, unarmed, with a red pirate coat that looked just like Captain Hook's coat. Part of the embroidered coat it was open, revealing his upper body, which was completely wrapped in bandages.

Peter's face was softly scowled as if he was faking his emotion, as he stood waiting for a challenge.

Slightly looked Peter up and down in shock. "Peter?"

Peter lowered his head and his face became hidden under the hat. He slowly lifted his arm out to the side and kept his wrist relaxed as he spoke. "You are not welcome aboard this vessel, leave, and you will survive, challenge me, and I will cut you down." Peter rasped as he stood in that strange position.

Slighty's face turned sour. "Oh...so you've turned into a Pirate have you? Defending Captain Hook, who hides behind those cabin doors ay?" Slightly said as he drew his sword without hesitation, and gloried in the change to prove his strength.


	8. Identity

Chapter 8- Identity

Greetings Readers! Its been a while so here is a quick recap.

Nibs, Rufio and the girls had a night out at the casino and got themselves in a bit of trouble...

_A swooshing sound along with the sound of weight breaking the wind and landing was heard; then Nibs appeared in a crouching position with one hand on the floor and the other holding his side. Papers floated in the air as the gray streaks of smoke that acted as Nibs foot prints mystified then disappeared._

…...

_The limo driver observed as they basically dived into the limo like they were hiding from someone. "Whats the rush kiddos? You had another two hours yet."_

_"Get us outta here please." Nibs said out of breath as his vision grew blurry. For he had gotten stabbed in the side somewhere in the mix but he kept it to himself, for he didn't want to cause any alarm._

_"Sure where to?"_

_"Home"_

_"The diner"_

_Nibs and Chi spoke at the same time and she looked at him._

_Nibs sat back on the seat with one arm wrapped around himself and he crossed his leg. "Chi, I just want to go home, I'm so tired, I think I had enough excitement for the night."_

_Rufio spoke up. "Yea I second that, we can stop at McDonalds and get it to go." Then Rufio turned to Nibs. "Then you and I friend, need to talk."_

NOW

In New York...

Nibs was lying on a table in the center of the room shirtless. Rufio and his gang kept their distance as they all stood around him with their mouths agape. They were staring at the knife wound on Nibs side and all the blood that stained him from his hip on down. Nibs tried to keep his injury a secret but failed when he passed out in the limo while they were at the McDonald's drive thru.

Chi, an expert in first aid came in with a bowl of water and began to clean his wound. "I wonder why he tried to hide this from us, he could have died in that car. Are you sure you didn't see anything?" Chi asked as she then took a seat and began to stitch him up.

Rufio shook his head. "Uhhh, no...I didn't even move, it was like I was standing in the middle of a windstorm but I was unharmed. But, now that I think about it, when he appeared he was holding his side. I just don't understand why he felt he had to hide that from us.

Chi concluded her work and they took him and put him in his bed then closed the door. Exhausted from all the excitement, the teens went to their own rooms and went to sleep; dawn quickly on their heels.

Hours later Nibs hunger had caused him to stir and he sat upright. He looked around and noticed that he was in his room, and he began to replay last nights events in his mind. "How did I get in here? I don't remember making it home." He said inwardly then he noticed the bandage that was wrapped around his waist.

He gasped as he remembered the knife impaling him as he fought a man that had multiple knives; he simply didn't maneuver fast enough. Nibs moved part of the bandage aside to inspect the damage and found a stitched up wound. "Damn, they know..." Nibs said under his breath then got out of bed and went straight to the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and found a McDonald's bag and quickly devoured the cold hamburger and fries like a mad man. With his hunger raging, he then rummaged around the fridge and began to eat whatever he put his hands on.

After he ate his fill he burped then his hazels fell on a carton of milk. He opened it up and drank greedily from the carton; milk seeping past his lips and dripping from his chin.

"Hungry?" Chi asked from her position at the door.

Nibs was startled and he quickly halted. "Yes, sorry but I'm starved." Nibs said as he kept his back turned and he quickly wiped the milk off his face and neck.

"You're like a rat raiding the fridge like that." She said plainly then walked up to him.

Nibs put the milk back in the refrigerator and closed it. Chi stood by his side and he cautiously turned towards her but stopped midway. She stared him dead in his face, her eyes staring right through his. Nibs couldn't take her intense gaze so he lowered his.

"Let me check this." Chi said as she reached for him and placed her hand on his side.

Nibs grew embarrassed. "Ah, its nothing, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do." Chi interjected, and without hesitation, pulled on the bandage. Her eyes grew wide and she looked up at him.

Nibs pushed her aside. "What?" He asked annoyingly then walked away.

"What are you hiding? Why didn't you tell us you got hurt last night! Do you know we had to drag your heavy azz out of that limo and to our hideout? Do you know I had to clean you up and stitch you up last night? You could have died in that car with all that blood you lost!" She exclaimed.

Nibs stopped at the door then looked at her over his shoulder. "I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was such a big deal, but thanks." Nibs said calmly then returned his gaze ahead.

Chi grew angry then ran up behind him and squeezed his side. "Explain that!" She said, for she saw he was completely healed and the stitches were just laying against the fabric.

Nibs eyes grew wide and he gasped dumbfounded, he was expecting to be hit with pain and wondered why the reaction was delayed. "Why would you do that!" Nibs snapped as he pulled her hand off of him and turned to her. "And explain what exactly!" Nibs yelled.

"What are you!" Chi demanded fiercely.

Nibs grew irritated but was also confused and offended by her remark. "What am I? What?-Stop bothering me, its too early." He said in a dismissive tone then quickly went to his room and shut the door.

He went into the bathroom and quickly removed the bandage to see what all her commotion was about and to his horror he saw nothing. "What the?...uh..." Nibs murmured as he was shocked and knew Rufio and Chi were on their way. He brushed his teeth and dressed him self and sure enough there was a knock on his door.

Nibs opened the door and let them in. Rufio looked at Nibs hard and narrowed his eyes. "You have some serious explaining to do, how did you take all those men down like that at the Casino? It was like a f-kin whirlwind, and how did you heal overnight?" Rufio asked sternly.

Nibs looked away. "I don't know."

Rufio barred his teeth. "Don't give me that crap, I've put up with your lack of answers, it's time to start talkin! What are you hiding and why didn't you tell us you got stabbed?." Rufio demanded through his teeth.

Nibs looked at Rufio and Chi then exhaled. "At the casino, I can't explain, it was like an idea came to my mind, and then a burst of adrenaline. I knew exactly how to get us out of there, and my body responded. I seriously have no explanation for the things I can do. I've thought about myself over the time that I have been here, I have no memory, but I have come to the final conclusion that...I'm not like you guys. I'm something else...what exactly? I don't know. I don't know what else I can do, I guess I will find out over time. Believe me, when I saw that I was healed, it freaked me out too. I kept my injury a secret because of this, you don't have to come at me like this, its not like I asked to be brought here-remember that." Nibs said firmly and Rufio and Chi's eyes grew wide as Nibs words smacked their faces.

Rufio was speechless but Chi spoke for him. "We're sorry Nibs, we were just freaked out. I know, its rude of us to act this way.

Nibs rolled his eyes then looked away. "Listen, I will tell you who I am as soon as I find out. Don't act all scared of me, I'm not here to hurt any of you."

Samantha was sitting on Peter's bedside when Peter snapped his eyes open and gasped; startling her. Peter's eyes quickly moved around in their sockets as he scanned the room.

"Hey." Samantha whispered.

Peter looked at her then sat up in the bed, his face became very close to hers but Samantha didn't move. The moment quickly exploded into awkwardness as they both stared in each others faces; eyes washing over each others mouth, then back again.

"I wonder if now is the time I should..." Samantha trailed off in her mind then leaned back and they both quickly turned their heads and studied the walls. Samantha's mind went back to the party as she wondered if she should ask Peter the details of their impromptu slumber party.

Peter on the other hand, wondered if Samantha was going to finally make that move, now that she was sober. The turning away of heads answered both their inquiries; no action was going to be taken on either part.

Breaking the silence Samantha decided to tell Peter what was going on. "Hey, ummm. I am going to go to the club tonight, and then to the races, do you want to come?" Samantha asked then turned to look at Peter.

Peter furrowed his brows then turned back to her. "Ummm, hmmm, aren't you grounded or something? Your grandmother said-"

"So and?" Samantha interjected with her brows raised.

Peter raised his brows then his eyes quickly averted to his right then returned to her face.

"I am going to sneak out, with or without you. These races only come around once in a blue; and oh my gosh are they an experience you do not want to miss. The race is at two in the morning, as long as the cops don't find out somehow, then we are good to go." Samantha said then Peter spoke.

"So, this is something that we are not supposed to be doing, am I right?"

"That's right, just like sneaking out of here. She picked the wrong night to ground me."

"I'm in." Peter said mischievously.

Samantha raised a brow. "You sure? Or would you prefer to go back to sleep?" She said sarcastically.

Peter huffed, then his mind went back to his dream. His facial expression looked like he had allot on his mind.

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something?

Peter looked up at her. "Why don't you ever call me Matt?"

Samantha furrowed her brows, wondering where this conversation was going. "Because I know its just a-its not your name. I feel strange calling you by some random name we picked, its like naming a do-...uh...well you know."

Peter was somewhat confused but got the drift of her answer. "I think my name is Peter."

"Why? Is it because that man at the store thought you were that Peter guy he said he knew?" Samantha asked.

Peter exhaled and looked down. He then threw his legs over the bedside, and his feet grazed the floor. "Well, that and...there's been allot of my mind lately. I've been having these dreams-"

ring ring Samantha's cell phone went off.

"One sec." Samantha said then answered her phone. Peter exhaled as he turned his head away and rolled his eyes. He was annoyed at the distraction because he had something important to say. He stood and walked to the window and pulled the curtain back; he stood staring out the window while Samantha laughed and giggled as her and Rachel confirmed their upcoming plans for the night.

"They will call us at around one and tell us the location. So hurry up and meet us, its 10:00 already!" Rachel said then hung up.

Samantha hooked the phone to her belt then turned to Peter. "Its 10oclock." She said then went to his closet and rummaged through it. "You have to start getting dressed, or at least halfway, as soon as my grandma leaves we have to leave too. We only have an hour." Samantha said while she was digging then pulled out a black long sleeved T with silver writing on it , some distressed jeans, and a black leather motorcycle jacket. She dropped them on the bed and looked at him. "I am going to go get dressed now, we're gonna have so much fun tonight!" Samantha giggled, totally forgetting their conversation.

Peter just looked at her as she ran to the door then calmed herself down, opened the door and left.

"Apparently what I had to say was not important." Peter said out loud then he heard knocking.

"Come in." Peter said and Martha and Bob stepped in. Peter quickly remembered the clothes on his bed so he quickly went over to meet them at the door.

"Hey, I was just about to go to bed. What's going on?" Peter lied.

Martha smiled. "Before dinner?"

Peter's eyes grew wide for a second. "Oh, umm, yea, what was I thinking?" Peter giggled sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"Well dinner is ready sweetie, its on the stove. Bob and I are going to play bingo, and then...well don't wait up for us, we will see you in the morning." Martha said then leaned in and kissed Peter on the cheek and patted his shoulder.

Peter smiled and his cheeks flushed as he savored her sweet personality and warm smile. The old couple took him in and treated him like a son, and Peter appreciated them for it.

They turned and spoke to Samantha, who stood in her robe and slippers; her hair a mess.

Peter was starved, he went to the kitchen and piled his plate high and went right to eating.

Thirty minutes later Martha and Bob bid their goodbyes and hurried out the door.

Samantha locked the door then turned to Peter. "You ready to have some fun?" She rasped mysteriously and Peter pushed his lingering identity issues aside and smiled ear to ear.

They both went to their rooms to finish getting dressed. Once done they emerged out of their rooms dressed in dark clothing, both with smiles on their faces. "Come on, we're going to have sooo much fun tonight!" Samantha cheerfully screeched and grabbed Peter by the hand. They ran out the door giggling, and around the house, then hopped into Samantha's SUV.

Samantha turned on the ignition and whipped out her cell phone and started texting. She giggled then put her phone in her purse and drove off to the club called Village Idiot.

The teens reached the club and Samantha rushed out of the SUV as she fumbled with her purse for her ID. "Oh uh, good thing Mark's at the door, he's real cool, he'll let you in. I forgot you have no ID." Samantha said as she found her I.D. Peter simply walked beside her with his brows furrowed for he had no idea what she was rambling about.

Samantha greeted Mark and he let them both in. They pushed through the crowd as the music boomed in their ears in search for Rachel. Samantha spotted her at her usual spot- the bar. Peter spotted her as well and he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me she's gonna get all trashed and then I have to carry her around all night." Peter said inwardly.

"Samantha!" Rachel yelled and both girls screamed and embraced each other. Samantha looked in Rachel's glass. "What are you drinking and why, you know we need to be alert." She reprimanded.

Rachel scrunched up her face. "Oh please, where's the fun in that? Have one."

"No." Peter interjected with a straight face and Samantha turned to him and just looked at him like he was crazy. Samantha furrowed her brows. "Relax, don't be so uptight, I think you're the one who should have a drink." She said then laughed the moment off and her reaction made Peter feel stupid so he narrowed his eyes at her.

Peter was about to tell her how he didn't feel like baby sitting her if she got wasted, but then he decided to just let it go. He was a bit annoyed at her because she totally forgot the fact that he had something important to say, and he couldn't help the fact that he lacked the ability to fully jump into chill mode.

"Well what do you say blondie?" Rachel pushed and Peter nodded his head. "Alright, I'll have one too." Peter submitted and the girls laughed and threw their arms around his neck. The three of them sat and had a few shots of this and that, then Rachel snatched Samantha's hand and took her to the dance floor. Peter remained at the bar, his mind consumed with thoughts that constantly questioned his identity. He replayed the dream he had with So-ren; scrubbing the interaction to see if he could find some sort of clue, a hint of familiarity, but nothing. He retreated to the restroom then came back to the bar and stood there, scanning the crowd for the girls but he could not see them. Peter began to wander around the crowded club, and became lost in the mix.

"Peter." A voice whispered in his ear and he quickly snapped his head to the side but didn't see anyone other than preoccupied teens. While Peter's head was turned that Woman appeared on his other side with a white hat pulled down low enough to cover the majority of her face, and she kept her head down to further conceal her features. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, but Peter heard her loud and clear over the booming music and he snapped his head in her direction but saw no one out of the ordinary.

She appeared behind him and placed her index finger between his shoulder blades and Peter froze. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Why do you go by the name of Matt and not Peter, and why are you living here amongst the humans, have you decided to grow old and die?"

Peter furrowed his brows as her words startled and confused him, he tried to turn around, but his body was frozen in place. "What the-So-ren?" Peter asked in shock.

"No." She flatly replied.

"Why can't I move? Am I dreaming again?" Peter questioned.

"No." The woman said in a confused tone.

"Who are you?" Peter said and the woman removed her finger and Peter's body was free once more, he quickly spun only to see more dancing teens. He then felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck and he slowly turned to see a Female that stood about a few inches shorter than him, wearing a tan fitted blazer, her head cocked to the side and down as she held the white hat in-front of her face. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said flatly then cleverly put the hat on her head in such a way that her face was never revealed, only her mischievous pearly white smile. Peter quickly reached out for her but she spun away and pushed some guy into him and she was gone.

Peter, dumbfounded, returned to the bar and took a seat and just stared. "I don't find it funny that some one knows me, yet wants to play games with me. So I guess my name is Peter. At least I have some portion of my identify confirmed." Peter said inwardly.

"What are you doing?" Samantha said and Peter jumped out of his musings and looked at her, his face startled. "Um, I..."

Samantha narrowed her eyes. "You look like you have allot on your mind, can you please just try to forget about it and have some fun tonight? We can talk about all of your troubles tomorrow but tonight-please?" Samantha begged and Peter looked as her with a confused expression. "I didn't say anything was wrong." Peter said and before Samantha could respond Rachel came up and whispered in her ear. Samantha looked to Peter, "time to go, its starting early."

A crowd of teens exited the club, all heading to the same event, the races. The location was always given at the last minute in order to evade the authorities, but little did they know, they were all in for a rude awakening.

Everyone met up at the race in a secluded part of town, where everything was already set up. The fast cars were there revving up their engines, the hot girls walking around assigning drivers their numbers, and groups of people huddled together placing bets, while others grouped up and sparked up.

Samantha parked her SUV, and Rachel parked her pick up right next to her. Rachel got up and hopped in the back and set up some metal chairs and opened a cooler that was filled with snacks and juice. Peter and Samantha climbed into the back of the truck and Samantha started laughing. "What is this a tail gate party?" She teased.

The night was warm and breezy, the air, refreshing. Everyone stood and watched as the countdown began and the girls snapped their hands down and the cars sped off. About two races took place and people collected their winnings, and went to place more bets. Peter finally let loose and the three of them started horsing around in the back of Rachel's truck, laughing and wrestling each other.

Justin, Samantha's x-boyfriend caught sight of them and immediately his blood boiled. He was there with a group of guys and a group of girls having a good time until now. Peter, Samantha, and Rachel stopped playing around when the third race took place and they stood and watched the cars speed off.

"I think the red one will win." Peter said.

"Nope, I say the black one will win." Samantha said then she and Peter began to bicker childishly as to which car will win.

Peter looked away; and just like what always happens when someone is staring from a distance; he made direct eye contact with Justin, who was staring at him hard, waiting for Peter to notice him.

Peter gave him a "what are you looking at?" look, then raised his brows mischievously; for a wicked idea came to mind.

Justin raised his middle finger at Peter and shook his fist and Peter simply smiled. He then walked in front of Samantha; his presence interjecting with her conversation with Rachel.

Both girls stopped talking and Peter gently pushed Samantha's hair away from her cheeks. Rachel gasped wide eyed and looked on.

Samantha's eyes grew wide for she was caught off guard, but Peter quickly placed his hands on her cheeks and moved in on her lips. Their lips pressed together and Samantha dropped her juice and shockingly kissed Peter back. "Mmmmm, his mouth tastes like cinnamon candy." Samantha thought inwardly and they both began to really get into the kiss. Peter kissed her deeply, knowing Justin was watching. Peter did this just to infuriate his rival further, and Peter took great joy in it.

Peter broke the kiss and pecked her lips a few times then bit her bottom lip and they began kissing and sucking on each others lips. Peter could hear the commotion from a distance as Justin had a fit in the back of his pick up truck. His entire crew became Peter and Samantha's audience because Justin was loosing it.

Peter broke the kiss then looked at Justin with a teasing smirk while Samantha who was still under the drug of Peter's kiss, nuzzled her face into Peter's neck and nibbled on it. Satisfied, Peter turned and looked down into Samantha's face.

Samantha looked up into Peter's face and she felt the courage to ask him her burning question. "Hey."

Peter raised his brows at her as he secretly shook away the feeling of ecstasy that fogged his senses.

"Can I ask you a question? It's about that night, at Rachel's party..." Samantha cautiously asked.

Peter pursed his lips as he wore a thoughtful expression. He quickly remembered how Samantha discarded him when he had something important to say, and he was still peeved about it.

"Its about...well, whatever went on...between us-"

"It can wait." Peter nonchalantly blew her off and quickly turned and leapt off the back of the truck, savoring his revenge on her. Samantha's eyes grew wide from shock and embarrassment.

Peter wore a half smirk on his face as he joyed in blowing her off, totally forgetting about his little charade in regards to Justin. The next thing Peter knew, a body ran into his and the force slammed him into the side of Rachel's pickup truck. WHAM! Peter immediately caught his attacker in a headlock and proceeded to slam his elbow into the person's back two times. "Ahhh!" The attacker cried and Peter released him and grabbed him by the collar and stood him upright. It was Justin, brooding and raging mad. Peter pushed him backwards harder than he meant to, and the boy was thrown several unnatural feet away.

"Oh!" Three of Justin's friends chimed wide eyed then turned to Peter. "Freak!" They cried then ran to Justin who smacked their hands away as they went to help him up.

Samantha leapt out the back of the pick-up as did Rachel and they stood by Peter's side. Peter saw Samantha staring at him from the corner of his eye and he looked down. "I-I guess I don't know my own strength." Peter whispered. Samantha just stared at him with a confused look on her face then she turned and saw Justin approaching.

"You bastard, she's my girl! How dare you disrespect me like that! Who the hell are you?" Justin bellowed then stopped in front of Peter.

Peter smiled. "Didn't we have this conversation last time? And it's still the same, she's here with me...still."

Justin grew angry and sucker punched Peter. Peter's head snapped to the side and he chose not to react, for he didn't want to be called a freak again.

"Stop it!" Samantha yelled and got in-between them. Peter, who never set his face straight, was looking in the same direction as Rachel was and his attention was immediately diverted. For their eyes fell on a group of black- on-black Honda's, suped-up for street racing. They were about ten strong, rolling in and revving their engines.

Everyone's attention fell on these Honda's, and the race organizers began to run amongst themselves trying to find out who this group was, and if they were on the schedule to race. "Who are these guys? Do you know anything about black Honda's in the races tonight?" Jack the head coordinator asked his partner Scott.

"No man, no." Scott replied then started talking on the walk-ie talkie.

A girl with the number cards waltzed up to the driver side and she tapped on the window. "Hey."

Justin and his buddies crept closer to the curb to observe closer and suddenly the car doors burst open all at once.

"FREEZE FREEZE FREEZE!" CLICK CLICK CLICK

Instantly the girl was grabbed and Justin and his pal's were bum-rushed and tackled. Everyone scattered and took off and the police gave chase.

"OH MY GOSH!" Samantha exclaimed and she turned and ran for her SUV, Peter hot on her tail. Rachel turned and yanked the passenger side door open of her pick-up and dove in, but was caught by the ankle.

Samantha anxiously reached in her purse, snatched out her key and hit the keyless entry but was too late. Peter and Samantha were both tackled from behind right as they got to the door. Samantha put her hands up and she was roughly snatched up and pushed up against the car. Peter tried to worm his way out of the policeman's grip but the man scolded him. "Do not move or I will shock you!" He bellowed and Peter gave up and the man snatched him up and slammed him down on the hood and yanked his arms behind his back. Peter stood upright a bit as he looked into Samantha's crying face. She slowly shook her head side to side. "Don't resist." She croaked and Peter complied.

The officer stood him upright. "You should listen to the girl, if you resist we'll have no choice but to make you, and it an't pretty. I'd rather you just come willingly kid." The cop warned as they both were lead away.

The woman had followed Peter from the club and stood on a roof some distance away; her green eyes burning bright. She silently witnessed the entire event as her black cloak flapped in the wind, She watched as some of the race cars managed to speed away frantically, while a group of unfortunate teens were shocked and detained.

Peter and Samantha allowed themselves to be quietly escorted away and put into the paddy wagon with the rest of the teens who failed to escape in time.

Peter sat across from Samantha and stared into her petrified face. "I wonder, should I be scared? Whats going to happen?" He thought inwardly as he sat with his hands cuffed behind his back. The rest of the teems mumbled and grumbled amongst themselves while some were laying down unconscious and bleeding because they tried to resist the officers. The door to the paddy wagon slammed shut and the locks clicked.

The woman watched as the paddy wagon drove off. She tired her flowing hair back in a pony tail then gracefully ran and bounded from roof to roof to keep up with the thing; her long legs clad in black leggings stretching effortlessly as she leapt from roof to roof.

The paddy wagon came to a red light at a dead intersection.

"Perfect, this will be all too easy." She said as she landed on the roof. She pulled up her mask to cover her from her eyes down and she pulled her hood over her head. She reached back and grabbed her sword from the sheath on her back, and leapt off the building with a flip.

She landed in a crouched position beside the paddy wagon just as the light turned green. She quickly swung her sword and ran infront of the van as the cop hit the gas.

Vroom- ! BANG!

Her blade cut through the wagon as she crossed its path, and it hit her when she was directly in front of it. The wagon flipped over her and landed upside down as all the occupants screamed bloody murder.

All the prisoners were knocked around and fell all over each other as the paddy wagon flipped. Samantha was thrown around, and her temple collided with someone's knee, knocking her unconscious; while Peter landed on his back, the whiplash causing him to hit the back of his head on the ceiling, and he blacked out. This is where his mind went...

_Peter was laying in the grass as a gentle breeze washed over his face, tickling him; the sensation caused his eyelids to flutter and pop open. Peter squinted his eyes as he sat upright. The scenery was of a bright shiny day, he was on the shore again, but in a different area this time. It was strange, there was a thick forest behind him, and a white sandy shore in front of him, with a naked tree with thick branches that grew right out of the sand, and stood alone. On the tree he saw someone standing on a thick branch, facing the ocean. The person was playing an instrument and the sound was familiar and soothing to Peter's ears. He began to walk towards the person and as he did so, he began to notice his strange clothing. The boy was shirtless but wore a holster with a sword on his back, a belt with a pouch hanging from it, and strange green leaf pants, and moccasins with silver sai's attached to each one. The boy didn't bother turning around; he just stood and continued to play, the tune luring Peter closer._

"_Hey" Peter called and the boy stopped playing but did not turn around. Peter reached the base of the tree and stood there and looked up at the boy. The boy quickly turned on the branch so Peter couldn't see his face. _

"_Hey, who are you? Where is this?" Peter asked as he walked around the tree trying to look into the boy's face, but he continued to turn as well._

"_Who are you?" The boy spoke, and his voice was just like Peter's._

_Peter placed his hand on his lips as he furrowed his brows. "He sounds just like me." Peter said then looked for a way to climb up the tree. He quickly saw how the branches were structured and used them to quickly climb up the tree and onto the branch where the boy stood. _

"_I said who are you." Peter asked._

"_And I said, who are you?" The boy responded firmly._

_Peter grew angry and walked up to him and the boy walked farther away._

"_Why are you running? Why won't you let me see your face."_

"_Because you don't know it, you've seen it before, but you don't know it. Nor do you know this place."_

"_What?" Peter asked annoyingly.  
"You answer me with riddles?" What are you wearing?" Why are you armed like that?"_

"_That's allot of questions, questions you should have the answers to." The boy said then a figure caught Peter eye. It was of a girl in a white night dress. She silently walked along the shore, her hair blowing in the wind and covering her face._

"_Hey!" Peter turned and called out to her but she ignored him and kept walking. "Who is that?" Peter asked the boy._

"_She wanders around here too, she's got no face because you forgot her too." The boy said and Peter looked at him. "What? Where is here? Stop with the games!" Peter exclaimed then started towards the boy, the next thing Peter knew was the sound of a blade cutting through the air, and landing at his throat. The blade shined as the sunlight bounced off of it and blinded Peter. All he could see was the silhouette of the boy who held the sword at his throat; and the fact the the boy arrogantly kept his head turned the other way._

"_You will never see my face until you know who you are. You need to visit this place more often, this is your mind. I am you, but you don't know me. You've forgotten all about me. It is not me who is withholding my face...it is you." The boy said then Peter woke up._

Peter snapped out of oblivion but he was extremely foggy. Samantha came to as well as various youngsters mumbled and shifted around in the dark.

The woman disappeared and reappeared on top of another building and the paddy wagon laid upside down with the wheels still spinning. She sheathed her sword and leapt off the building and disappeared wile in mid air, and reappeared on the back door.

THUMP BOOM!

She slammed her fist into the lock on the door and they swung inwards. Peter and Samantha snapped their heads towards the door; their skulls pounding, and their eyes squinting as they tried to focus on the intruder. To no avail, for the sun was on her back, so all that could be made out was a silhouette. The woman lifted her hand and everyone was immediately hit with a bright light and passed out before they could identify the woman. She leapt in and leapt out with the both of them in a flash and disappeared.

Samantha and Peter were slammed into their seats in Samantha's car, their heads snapped back and their eyes snapped open as consciousness hit them abruptly.

They both gasped and looked around in complete shock and lifted their arms as they observed that they were no longer cuffed.

"What the hell?" Samantha said out loud, and Peter said the same, but said it inwardly.

Samantha looked and saw her keys in the ignition.

"Were back at the street race, or what's left of it." Peter said. "How did we get all the way back here? Didn't the cops take us away?" Peter asked confused.

Samantha turned on the ignition. "I don't know, but I'm not waiting around to find out." She said as she sped off.

The green eyed woman watched them from afar. "Silly boy, why would you let yourself get caught like that in the first place. Your apparent failure to use your power obviously leads me to think your trying to blend in with the humans. How idiotic." "I'll play your game for a while, but sooner or later I'm going to have to take you before you get yourself killed." She said.

In London

Tinkerbell and So-ren had packed their bags and called John and told him Peter was in Florida. John came in the middle of the night and met them in their hotel room.

John paced the room. "Wow, Florida. I wonder what part...well we can go to Orlando where Michael is. But I'm not sure if I even want to get him involved with any of this. He's quite the nerd and is all wrapped up in college.

So-ren shook her head. "He's in Tampa."

"How do you know?" John asked.

"I just know, call it a hunch." So-ren said.

"Alright, let me go home and get online and get some tickets. I'll try for tomorrow. I will call you. We have to go in secret. I don't want my parents getting wind of this. They have some issue with Wendy remembering because of all the drama that happened."

So-ren nodded her head. "Tomorrow then."

Wendy had fell asleep reading her journal backwards, from the end to the beginning. She had woke up the next morning after dreaming of the events in her journal, and she went straight to John's room. She knocked on the door, then grew impatient and opened the door. She noticed that he was not in the room; and it was about 10 am. "Where could he have gone?" She thought then went back to her room just in time to hear her phone ring. It was Sam, calling to follow up on their date.

Wendy and Sam had spent the entire day together, he took her to a play, and they went out to eat at an elaborate restaurant, then they took a walk in the park. All the while Wendy's mind was distant and consumed with the things she had read, and how she so badly wanted to get a hold of John and bombard him with questions. Sam enjoyed her company but Wendy decided to cut it short. "Sam, I didn't get much sleep last night. I know its only 6, but can we call it a night? I really would like to get some rest." Wendy said. Sam smiled. "Awww, that's too bad. I was hoping you'd spend the night with me...alright, I'll take you home Miss Darling." Sam said with a smile and took her by the hand.

Once home Wendy kissed Sam goodbye and he drove off. Wendy immediately went into the house; which was empty, for her parents weren't home. She heard Johns voice and some movement so she ran up the steps and to his room. She busted into his room and John yelled at her. "What the hell Wendy, can't you knock!"

Wendy stood brooding then spoke. "Come with me real quick, I need to show you something." She said then turned and walked away. John followed her and they went into her room. She pulled out her journal and threw it at him and it hit John in the chest. "Ow!" He yelled then picked it up off the floor. "What is wrong with you!" He shouted then looked at it. "What is this?" He said as he opened it.

"Read some of it, anything, just start reading." Wendy said and John huffed and obliged. He skimmed her writing then noticed he was reading her journal. _"Oh my gosh" _he said inwardly then snapped the book shut and looked up at her with a bewildered look upon his face. For he was told to keep Pan's identity a secret, and his parents forbade him to remind Wendy of him.

Wendy stood with her brow raised. "Explain that, who is Peter again?"

"Wendy-"

"You asked me about him when I woke up in the hospital. You both lied to me and said I didn't know him. Apparently, I knew him all too well. Who is he and why are you keeping this from me?" Wendy asked.

John tossed her journal on the bed and backed away. He looked at Wendy who stood waiting for an answer, but he chose not to speak. He simply turned his back on her and walked out of the room.

"JOHN!" Wendy exclaimed in shock that he just turned his back on her inquiry. She ran after him and snatched him up by the elbow and they wrestled each other in the hallway as she tried to turn him around, and he tried to get away from her.

"Get off of me Wendy, I have somewhere to be!" John shouted.

"Not until you answer me, how dare you just walk away from me like that!" Wendy exclaimed.

John snatched away from her and pushed her, then jogged to his room. He went and grabbed his suit case and jacket and Wendy was standing in his door way. "Your not leaving until I get some answers."

"Get out of my way Wendy. If you want answers, go ask mom and dad." John said as he walked up on her and they both stood in the door way, Wendy blocking his path. John had no intentions on disobeying his parents wishes, plus he had a plane to catch.

"Where are you going with that suitcase?" Wendy asked as she stepped aside. "Where is Peter? At least tell me why he hasn't came by. Did I really fall down the steps? Or is that a lie too?"

John ran down the steps then turned to her. "He doesn't remember you. He doesn't remember anyone, that's all I can say." He said then left the house.

In the Arctics...

Then...

_Some archeologists were touring the arctics by way of dog sled and spotted remnants of that ice castle Arizael had made; Captain Hook's final resting place._

_"My goodness what is this?" One man said and they headed over to it._

_"An expedition I presume, call Manny, we will need some reinforcements so we can explore our finding. Also, see if there are any reports of civilization out in these parts, its highly unlikely, but this looks like it was a residence of some sort...recently." The other man said._

_"I'll get right on it. I can't wait to see what kind of treasures we dig up."_

Now...

The explorers excavated the entire area and found Hooks body amongst the rubble, and his heart. Both artifacts frozen in a block of ice and very well preserved. They brought their findings to their laboratory and slowly defrosted Hook over time, hoping they could bring him back gently.

"Ah, we finally got the old man defrosted." Jonathan said then poked Hook's cheek. "Yet, he looks so well preserved, as if he was frozen just yesterday. But his clothes and style is from the 18th Century, so he couldn't have been frozen recently." Jonathan surmised.

"Well maybe he was at a costume party or something, did you ever think of that?" Sean said as he carried a steel plate with Hooks heart sitting on top of it.

Jonathan shook his head. "Well, do you think this is going to work? I mean, it sounds like something out of a book, you can't expect this man to come to life if you simply drop his heart back into his chest." he said.

"I know its far fetched, but what do we have to loose? The man's already dead, lets just have a little fun." Sean said, then they gently put Hooks heart back into his chest. They both stood there as if some form of magic was to happen. Feeling like idiots they broke the silence by clearing their throats. "Ok sew it up." Sean said.

Jonathan blinked his eyes a few times as he wondered how Sean expected the heart to just start beating from them simply dropping it into his chest, but he didn't bother bringing it up. He figured his friend Sean was a little sick in the head for coming up with this idea, however he humored him. The men completed their work and sat a while longer but nothing happened. Discouraged they simply covered Hook up and headed out for a break.

When Arizael died, her power over everyone faded, save for Hook's. He was an unnatural man from the start. So whats going to happen is no surprise...

After the passing of 30 minutes a random lady came walking in to shut the place down. The two men decided not to return and they asked her to lock up. When she came in her eyes fell on Hook's inanimate body, which was laying on the table under a sheet. She stood over him and stared down into his face. "So they've defrosted the cave man. Geeze, you look as if your just sleeping. Who would have ever known you're dead. Sigh. Its funny they thought they could bring this corpse back to life." She said then turned her back and went to shut down the computer. She heard a shift and she quickly spun around and noticed there was no body on the table!

The woman's heart became lodged in her throat from fear. "Oh my gosh." She said then she quickly looked around but she didn't see anyone. She panicked and quickly ran out of the room and into the other room. She made a run for the door which was all the way across the room and as she did so, all of the lights shut off.

"AHHHH!" The woman screamed but kept running forward. She burst the door open and screamed bloody murder when she saw Hook standing there with his brows furrowed. "Tis bad enough woman, that I am badly wounded, but to make me have to get up and chase you is down right disrespectful. Now, give me one good reason why I should not rip your throat out."

The woman backed up. "You need me." She blurted, here eyes bugged out and her body trembling. Hook took a step closer and began to open his mouth.

"You've been frozen, you need me to help you get out of here and to safety. We have blood, bags of it." She blurted again and Hook closed his mouth. He heard some footsteps coming their way. "Tis your lucky day miss."

The Darling House...

John had abandoned Wendy, and Wendy's parents had came home an hour or so thereafter. Wendy kept her distance and acted like she didn't know they were withholding things from her. She ate her dinner in front of the TV in the living room, then went up to her room. It was about 10pm when she was getting ready to get in the shower when her phone rang. "Hello?" Wendy said.

"Wendy? Its me, Jess. Are you home?" She said.

"Jess! Oh my goodness. I had lost your number. Yes I am home." Wendy answered.

"Then open the door." Jess said and Wendy walked out of her room and heard the door bell ring.

Her mother had just finished tidying up the kitchen and she went to the door. "Wendy, were you expecting someone?"

Wendy came to the top of the steps and started down. "Yes, Jess." She said and Mary had opened the door and was shocked beyond measure.

Slightly stood at the door and for a moment she thought he was Peter. For she could see that Slightly was not the same as she last seen him. He was so much more than ordinary now. She looked into his glowing gray eyes and saw power, and a mystery behind them.

Mary couldn't take her eyes off his handsome face as she was truly taken aback. Slightly brushed his bangs across his forehead and cracked a smile. "Hi Mrs. Darling. Is Wendy home?" He asked then Jess came running from around the house and stood by his side. "Hi Mrs. Darling!" She greeted cheerfully. Mary smiled at her then looked at Slightly. "What happened to you?" Mary whispered.

Slightly smiled a toothy smile. "_I_ am the Pan now."

Neverland.

Right when Slightly and Jess left, a wormhole appeared in the forest and a man stepped out. He was clad in black pants, with mid calf boots, and a v neck black shirt with green sleeves. He was an exceedingly handsome tall built dirty blond with highlights all throughout his tousled hair, and glowing sky blue eyes. He walked through the forest as he studied the various presences. He picked up the woman's presence who had came before him, he also picked up remnants of Peter's presence and Slightly's presence which was the strongest. But he also detected that none of these individuals were in this world.

"Jessica...you've been here...you beat me. But I will find you both, and end his life before before you can lift a finger, you cannot hide him forever." He said then Ann appeared out of thin air.

"Who are you!" She demanded and her eyes grew wide at the sight of him, for he looked very familiar.

His brows raised. "Who are you woman? And what is this strange power I feel from you?"

Ann stared at him. "I asked you first." She said softly as she measured him up, he was concealing his power, for she barely felt his presence.

He grew impatient and sighed. "If you insist, my name is Darren. Now, where's Peter?"

"You're intruding, you answer my questions first. Who are you, and what do you want with him?"

"Where is Peter? If you have a problem with me being here, tell him to come deal with me then." He challenged.

Ann huffed. "I can deal with you myself."

The man uncovered some of his power as he raised his hand, and it was so intense it made Ann's knees buckle. She barred her teeth and swung her arm at him. A vine sprouted out of the ground and stabbed him in the stomach but could not run him through.

"Ahhhh!" The man cried out in pain, as his eyes bugged out from awe. Ann's eyes grew wide and she quickly sucked his strength out of his body, as she got a quick rundown of his genetics.

The man screamed in shock and he tried to hold back, but his power kept leaving him until he snatched the branch out of his belly and fell on his back. He laid there for a moment, his ears ringing as the intense pain subsided. He scrambled to get up and looked at her with his brows furrowed his and teeth barred. This had made him so angry, for she caught him off guard.

She just stood and stared at him wide eyed. "Who are you?" She asked in shock.

He opened his mouth to reprimand her but he spit blood instead. He staggered back into the wormhole and it disappeared.

Ann stood in shock and the Chief came panting out of the woods. "There you are! I sensed some turbulence over this way and came as fast as I could. It was so strange, familiar, but strange." He said but Ann dint respond.

"Ann?" The Chief called and she looked up at him. "It was a man." She said.

"Another outsider. What happened?"

"He tried to attack me." Ann said.

"Where is he, I don't sense anything."

"He's gone." Ann said.

"What did he look like?" He asked.

"Like Peter, but much older, looked to be in his mid thirties, but hes much older than that." Ann answered in a trance.

The Chief furrowed his brows as he tried to seek some logic. "What? Could it have been him then? Maybe something happened, like before?"

"That's not him, this person was coming for him. He has a crystal...and its power...is saturated 20 times over. He came to challenge Peter. We are out of time." Ann said, her voice monotone.

"A crystal? Like Pan's? How could we not know of him? Who is he?" The Chief inquired.

"From the DNA I sampled...family."

**Thanks for reading, as always please review, I love them and they make me giggle because they excite me! **

End Chapter.


	9. The Girl in the White Nightdress

Chapter 9: The Girl in The White Nightdress

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Someone asked me to update, and I am happy to oblige. Enjoy the long chapter.

Samantha and Peter were slammed into their seats in Samantha's car. Their heads snapped back and their eyes snapped open as consciousness hit them abruptly.

They both gasped and looked around in complete shock and lifted their arms as they observed that they were no longer cuffed.

"What the hell?" Samantha said out loud, and Peter said the same, but said it inwardly.

Samantha looked and saw her keys in the ignition.

"Were back at the street race, or what's left of it." Peter said. "How did we get all the way back here? Didn't the cops take us away?" Peter asked confused.

Samantha turned on the ignition. "I don't know, but I'm not waiting around to find out." She said as she sped off.

Samantha and Peter made it home without incident and walked in the front door. It was very quiet and dark in the home as it was about 4am. Samantha's eyes quickly scanned the area and noticed her grandparents car was not there. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she put the key in the lock and turned the knob.

Peter and Samantha walked into the home and Samantha locked the door; both teens sighing in relief. Samantha opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by headlights glaring through the curtains.

Samantha gasped and turned then smiled. "Looks like we made it home just in the nick of time, quick get in the bed and act like your sleep!" She said then both teens ran to their respective rooms and shut the door.

Peter smiled as he ripped his clothes off and quickly threw on a pair of pajama pants and dove into the bed as he found these mischievous actions fun and exciting. He hid under the covers as he listened to the sounds of someone entering the home, the muffled sounds of Samantha's grandparents whispers, then complete silence.

Peter listened for a little while longer until he began to yawn and his eyes grew heavy. Peter knew the night wasn't over, for they never talked about the strange phenomenon that granted their freedom tonight. He expected Samantha to come creeping in, but then Peter hoped against it. He was so exhausted from all the action he barely gave waiting for her a second thought. He decided in his mind to just get some shut eye and deal with the whole mystery when he woke up, so he fell fast asleep.

Samantha was hiding under her covers doing the same thing, but she never grew drowsy. She waited for about 20 minutes, and they seemed to be the longest 20 minutes of her life. She was tormented with the entire situation and could not put her mind to rest. She crept out of her bed and cracked her door and peeked out. It was dark and silent in the home, for George and Martha came home and went straight to sleep.

Peter was fast asleep in his bed when he heard knocking on his door. Peter flinched, for he didn't make it to that deep sleep as of yet. Peter groaned and pouted then spoke "come in." He said in a groggy tone as he reached over to the night stand and turned on the lamp. Samantha opened the door and tip toed in as Peter sat up and looked at her with tired furrowed brows. "What is it?" He whispered.

Samantha had a frightened look on her face. "I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about what happened tonight, it was so strange. I'm scared." She whispered as she sat by his bedside.

Peter shook his head as he furrowed his brows again. "Well, what do you want me to do about it? Just go to bed." Peter said as he adjusted himself.

Samantha furrowed her brows right back. "How could you sleep after all that has happened?" She rasped.

Peter's brows went up. "Easy, my body demands it, and I can barely keep my eyes open." Peter said as he yawned and closed his eyes.

Samantha's brows went up as her face returned to a childish frightful state. "Will you sleep with me?" She asked and Peter's eyes snapped open and he looked at her wide eyed.

The teens stared at each other, and lingered for one full minute as Peter processed her words; and she patiently waited.

"Umm." Peter breathed. "Are you serious?" He asked and Samantha stood.

"I'm scared and I cant sleep, please, if you're there I'll feel safer." She pleaded and the shock quickly left Peter's face. "Oh..oh..." Peter trailed off as he realized he was mistaken.

Samantha looked down at him and furrowed her brows. "Its not that serious...oh, did you think I meant...oh wow." Samantha said as she turned her head.

Peter felt embarrassed, he turned his head as well. "Ok, I'll lay with you for a while, lets go." He said then got out of his bed, snatched up a t-shirt, and they both went to Samantha's room.

They got into the bed and Samantha turned her back to Peter. "Will you...hold me please?"

Peter exhaled in annoyance and spooned up behind her and held her tight. The scent of her escaped into his nostrils and it was extremely pleasurable to him, so much so that it wiped the scowl right off his face.

Peter released his grip on her and ran his hand through her hair and she adjusted herself under him. Peter's mind went into a frenzy and he thought about allowing his hand to freely roam over her body but he held back. However, he could not stop his body from becoming aroused and awaken. He adjusted himself and then wrapped his arm around her, pulled her close , then put one of his legs between hers.

Samantha felt his hardness press against her bum and she froze. "Oh...ummm." Samantha said as her eyes grew wide, for her body immediately responded to the position their bodies were in, for they were indeed intertwined and she became aroused. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

Peter smiled then loosened his grip from around her waist and put his hand on her hip. "I'm doing what you wanted me to do, you wanted me to hold you, now shut up and let me hold you, or I will go back to my own bed, where I can sleep already!" Peter snapped.

Samantha's face scrunched up. "Why are you so darn mean at times. You can be such an a$$." She snapped.

Peter huffed then untangled their legs and pushed her away. He rolled on his back and was about to keep rolling right on out the bed, but Samantha sprang up and put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"I'm sorry, don't leave." Samantha said.

Peter just looked up into her eyes and he was so tempted to just grab her and have his way with her, but he continued to hold back. Samantha had the same extreme desire to rip into him as well. She examined his green eyes, straight nose, and parted perfect lips; then she noticed she was staring.

Peter stared in her face as well, his eyes outlining the details of her features. He took in how the thick strands of her brown shoulder length hair cascaded across her face while the others draped along her neck, her lips still glossy and pink, her cheeks round with a hint of blush.

Both teens could feel the sexual tension burning between them, but none wanted to admit it.

Samantha relaxed, but never took her hand off Peter's chest. "Peter...um...what do you remember about tonight's rescue? We should try to put our thoughts together to find an answer." Samantha asked, in order to change the subject, then she noticed she still had her hand on his chest.

She quickly removed it and Peter finally broke eye contact and looked up at the ceiling. "Well. I don't know. Um...we were in the truck, then next thing I know there was a loud sound, and then we were thrown around. I hit my head, and I blacked out for a while...and had a dream. The next thing I know the doors swing open and someone was there, shining a white light in my face, then we ended up in your car." Peter said, then he returned his gaze to her face. "Speaking of that, are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Peter said as he sat up.

Samantha sighed. "Um...I'm not sure I think I still have adrenaline running through me. I'm sure the aches and pains will make themselves known when I wake up."

Peter looked her up and down and he was about to suggest she'd let him check but he snapped his mouth shut.

Samantha looked him up and down. "What about you? You said you hit your head, did you hurt anything else?" She said then immediately slid her hand under his shirt and Peter's eyes grew wide as his mouth dropped, it was as if he went straight into shock.

Samantha's hand glided over the ripples in his abs then went around his back and she began poking and prodding as she ignored all of the crazy faces Peter made. "Does that hurt?" Samantha said as she poked him in the back then laid him down.

Peter's face was red from embarrassment as she poked and prodded his chest on down. "Umm, I'm fine." Peter said rigidly. Samantha smiled as she knew exactly what she was doing, she was stealing an opportunity to cop a feel.

"Well that's good." Samantha said as she turned and laid on her back.

Peter pursed his lips and sprang up. "Shall I test you then?" He said then immediately put his hand at the hem of her shirt and pushed it up as his hand glided up her belly. Samantha screeched then smacked him away and her face burst into a red flame.

she panted as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked at Peter like he was insane.

The end of Peter's lips curled up a bit as he raised his brows. "What's the matter? Are you hurt or something?" Peter asked teasingly, knowing full well that wasn't the case.

Samantha glared at him, for she knew he was messing with her. "I am fine Peter." she said in an exasperated tone. "I didn't ask you to check me."

Peter's face became dry as his jaw was set. "And I didn't ask you to check me either, I think you just wanted to touch me is all." Peter said as he beamed at her.

Samantha's eyes grew wide from shock and anger. "Shut up you arrogant! Ugh! You wish that was the case!" Samantha rasped as she tried to keep her voice down. She was extremely embarrassed and the whole moment was awkward.

Peter pursed his lips as he pondered what kind of game this girl was playing, but then he got bored and dismissed it entirely. "I'm going to my bed now, I'm tired." Peter said dismissively then turned.

"No!" Samantha said then reached for the hem of his shirt and Peter pounced back down on the bed, with his back to her. "Let go." Peter said flatly.

Samantha ignored his request and changed the subject entirely. "Peter, who do you think that person was? And why did they break us out? Why are we free, where are the others?"

Peter's back hunched as he submitted to her once again, he laid back down and faced her as he rested on one elbow. "I don't know, but know this, if that person wanted us dead, he would have killed us. We both blacked out remember?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, so go to sleep and stop worrying, that person will come around and make himself known when he wants us to know." Peter said with his brows raised and Samantha accepted his logic, then changed the subject.

"Ok, but what about what happened at the race?" Samantha asked with a curious look.

"What about it?" Peter asked looking confused.

"You kissed me-why?" She blurted.

Peter closed his eyes and pounced on his back, then had the nerve to pull the sheet up to his chin and lay there in silence. A few strenuous moments of awkwardness passed then Peter finally broke the silence with his light snoring. He literally fell fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier...

"I'm sorry I..." Mary trailed off and Sharon snatched up her documents and her jacket, the deputy following suit. "You'll get your warrant, and with that, I'll get my answers. Tell Wendy and John I'm on them." Sharon said then turned her back to the Darlings. "We'll let ourselves out."

Sharon and the deputy got in the squad car and he drove off. Sharon stared out of the window in silence then her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sharon its me Chief Taylor. I think I have a lead. Its a little late, well a few months late."

"What is it?"

"Well, its Bob, and Joe. They both woke from their coma's about a month ago. Bob is in Florida, and Joe, we're still looking into his location. Someone dropped the ball in communications and didn't notify us somewhere in the process of things."

Sharon disconnected the call and continued staring out the window.

Now...

Sharon had went to the precinct to speak to Chief Taylor so she could get a full debrief about Bob and Joe.

She got on the first plane out and flew to Florida. It was late in the evening when she arrived so she went straight to her hotel and called it a night. First thing in the morning, she received a phone call...

"Hello?"

"Sharon, this is Bob, you should be in town by now correct?"

"Yes, I got in late last night."

"Well I hope you got your beauty rest, I believe I may have a lead, turn on the TV." Bob said.

Sharon turned on the news and saw the report on the scene of the racing incident. She saw the overturned police truck that held all the prisoners. She watched as several ambulances were loaded with injured teens, and she listened to the news report.

"This is Janet black reporting on this bizarre incident here, early this morning at about 1 or 2am, the police executed a raid on an illegal street race arresting many teens, about 20 total. But get this, somehow this overturned police truck you see here was packed with 10 teens and it was somehow overturned. It is not clear what it hit, but it is said that the impact was like hitting a large boulder. There is no sign of what they could have crashed into, investigators are truly stunned. Also, the most disturbing part is the fact that the back doors of the truck were somehow opened, which is also unexplainable, since the door was locked from the outside. It seems as if something punched the doors in. Moreover, two of the 10 teens are currently missing..."

"You see that? The unexplainable has his signature all over it." Bob said.

"I'll be over there in the next hour." Sharon said.

Bob had gathered all of the teens who were arrested at the races last night; included in the group was Rachel and Justin.

Bob came in with a file folder in his hands. "Now I know you kids have had a rough night and would all love to go home to your mommies and your daddies." He taunted as he smiled. The teens shook their heads in agreement then Rachel spoke out. "Hey pal where's our phone call! When my mom gets wind of this-"

"She'll what?" Bob interjected. "You youngsters were breaking the law, street racing is illegal! Your parents will all be contacted soon, right after I finish what I came for." Bob said and Rachel sneered but kept quiet.

"I have a deal to make with all of you. Take this picture, look at it, then pass it down." Bob instructed then handed out a photo of Peter, it was the same one they had taken of him when he was in the dealership buying motorcycles.

"The boy in this picture, his name is Peter, and he is a dangerous criminal. Now, don't answer, but I want to know if any of you know him, or at least seen him. Was he at the races last night, who are his friends? Now, the stipulations of the deal is this, give me an answer to any of these questions, and you will all go free. For the sake of confidentiality and not being labeled as a snitch, I will interview you each one by one, until I have surveyed you all. Then if you have the answer, I will note that, and all of you will go free. You will know if I have received my information by your freedom. If you do not go free, then apparently I didn't get what I was looking for, so think hard, the ball in your court." Bob said then left the room.

The teens kept quiet as they looked at the picture and passed it. None save for Justin, his friends, and Rachel recognized Peter, but they remained emotionless. A few minutes later a security guard came in and took one of the teens for questioning.

Sharon had just came in and met up with Bob, then went into his office and closed the door.

"Well as you know, my name is Bob, I worked closely with your mother in pursuing this boy. Our case was secretive in nature, therefore what I am about to show you, has only been seen by a special set of eyes." Bob said.

"The chief said there were a few of you who worked with my mother, who else was involved?" Sharon asked.

"My partner Joe, Sam, and Mr. Darling who lives in Bloomsbury London." Bob replied.

Sharon narrowed her eyes. "What? I was just at...they lied...and Sam...Samuel Elric?"

"Yes...you know Samuel?"

"Yes, we have a history...have you contacted him? What's his phone number?" Sharon pushed. What was his involvement in this? Who else is involved? How about that Wendy Darling?"

Bob put his hand up. "Have a seat, I will tell you all I know over coffee." Bob said as he opened a box and pulled out a VHS tape. "Watch this while I serve the coffee." Bob said as he put the tape in and went to his coffee maker and began preparing the beverage.

Peter and Samantha finally went to sleep. Both teens had a fitful slumber as they moved around allot in their sleep, tangling themselves in each others limbs, and shifting positions throughout the few hours of sleep Samantha managed to get.

Unfortunately Samantha had to go to school. Her alarm went off at about 8am. She tried to spring upright but was held down by Peter's leg, which was draped across hers, and his hand found its way back in her shirt, where it rested halfway in the waistline of her pajama shorts. Samantha's eyes grew wide as she beheld the sight and she snapped her head in his direction. Peter was sound asleep, as the alarm kept hollering.

Samantha gently removed his hand and wiggled her way out from under his leg and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock to silence it. She quickly turned to Peter and noticed he didn't stir.

Samantha shivered from arousal and ran into the shower. She silently got ready for school and then crept out of the room without disturbing Peter. Samantha was eating her Eggo waffles when her grandmother came out of her room. "Good morning sweetie." Martha greeted then took the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Good morning grams. Did you have fun last night" Samantha asked.

Her grandmother smiled. "I did, just like old times. You know sometimes, us old people need to have adventures too."

"Oh grandma!" Samantha laughed then her grandmother turned to the news.

Samantha was downing her glass of chocolate milk when she heard her grandmothers voice. "Wow, Sammy, come look at this!" Martha said and Samantha grabbed her bag and came into the living room.

Her eyes grew wide as she listened to the news report about the races, and her eyes fell on the overturned police truck and watched the wheels spin.

Martha shook her head. "This is crazy, and they say its an unexplained incident. Were you aware of any of this? They say a lot of teens were involved. Do you know any of them?" Martha asked.

Samantha wiped the emotion off her face. "No grandma, I gotta go, I am running late for school, see you this afternoon." She blurted then hurried out the door.

Samantha got in her SUV and thought about calling Rachel, but she decided against it. She was so exhausted, but she figured it would be better if she went to school, so no one would get suspicious. She also figured it would be easier to deny her presence at the races if she just went to school and pretended to be ignorant of the entire situation.

Martha sighed then went and took a peek into Peter's room, she noticed he was not in his bed so she closed the door and looked around. She saw Samantha's door was closed, which was odd to her, since Samantha never closed her door. She walked over and opened the door and saw Peter lying in Samantha's bed. Her eyes grew wide as shock consumed her. "Oh my gosh, umm...uh..." She stammered then simply closed the door.

"Uh...well, what did I expect, he's young and quite attractive-but in my house?" She thought inwardly then quickly called Samantha."

"Yes grandma I am driving."

"WHY IS THAT BOY IN YOUR BED, WHAT WAS GOING ON LAST NIGHT?"

"Nothing grandma, we were talking and we fell asleep. I didn't want to wake him this morning. I promise we did not do anything." Samantha said.

"Well don't you become too fond of him, we haven't even figured out who he is...I just...I don't want you to get your heart broken that's all.." Martha warned.

"Ok grandma, see you later, I love you." Samantha said.

"I love you too." Martha said.

Samantha disconnected the call and pondered her grandmother's words.

Peter woke up at about 11 am and he sat upright and surveyed his surroundings through furrowed brows. He then remembered, he fell asleep in Samantha's room and not his own. He turned and looked down and saw Samantha was not there. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 11. He got out of the bed and crept out of her room. He crept down the hallway and heard the T.V., but did not pay attention to what it was saying. He opened his door and pushed it open as he stood in the threshold and saw no one was in his room. He then turned his head and jumped, for Martha was standing right in front of him.

"Good Morning Matt." She greeted loud and cheerful.

"Um...good morning Miss Martha...you can call me Peter...I believe my name is Peter." Peter said softly.

Martha's face lit up. "Oh! Congratulations! Um...being that you said you believe your name is Peter...leads me to think that you haven't experienced total recall yet." Martha asked.

Peter gave her a confused look.

"Total recall, getting your memory back dear, your memory." Martha explained in a motherly tone.

Peter smiled. "Oh...no, not yet. But some things that has happened to me lead me to believe that that's my name." Peter explained.

Martha shook her head to indicate her understanding. "Very well, Peter it is. You know...Dr. Smith is coming by to pick you up, so you might want to get showered and dressed, I have breakfast keeping warm in the oven."

Peter smiled at the sound of breakfast, then rewound her sentence back to Dr. Smith. "What does she want? Where is she taking me?" Peter questioned.

"She wants to spend the day with you, she said its time to start working on jogging your memory. I guess she's taking you to her house." Martha answered.

Peter looked around. "Where is Samantha?"

Martha smiled then turned and walked away. "School, she can't stay home with you all day you know. She does have to tend to her studies, she needs to graduate this year." Martha said then returned her gaze to Peter, and saw the disappointment on his face.

"Don't worry Peter, she gets out at three o'clock, I'm sure you can manage. Besides, Dr. Smith will be here at noon, chop chop now." Martha said with a toothy smiled and Peter returned it then went into his room to get ready.

Peter had emerged from his room dressed in a green waffle knit long sleeved tee, some black pants, and a pair of cool sneakers Samantha had picked out for him.

To his horror Frank and Martha were sitting there watching the news regarding the latest developments of the accident that happened last night. Peter stared at the footage and saw the pre-recording of last nights events as they zoomed in on the truck, and the back door where the lock and the handle was shattered. They also walked around and zoomed in on where the Woman's blade sliced the front of the van, and the indentation of her body, which crushed the front of the truck, totaling it. He listened on as people tried to come up with their explanations of what happened as they examined the truck.

"We are not sure what the truck hit, it was as if it hit a large boulder, but the road is clear." One examiner spoke into the microphone, then another rejected the conclusion.

"It couldn't have hit a boulder, look at where the truck was severed, its like a clean cut. And how did the locks and handles on the back door get shattered like that. Its like something from the outside busted the doors open, see the indentations where the doors swung open and slammed into the walls" The other examiner said then walked off and the reporter continued to make her report.

Fear gripped Peter's gut and he immediately questioned Samantha's decision to go to school. He had no idea that what broke them out caused so much damage. "Who was that?" Peter asked inwardly, "I have to find this person...or...thing."

Frank looked at Peter then spoke. "Looks crazy doesn't it. That's just a replay of last night. They've been playing this on repeat all morning. No one can explain what has happened. They took the truck to get inspected so they can get finger prints and what not. The teens are all being held in custody for questioning. They've been there all night." Frank said then Peter just looked at him with a shocked look on his face, then Martha stepped in.

"Hell I sure am glad I grounded Samantha, because I'm sure she'd be all tangled in this mess. Hanging out at a street race, that's just the kind of thing she would do. Thank goodness she listened." Martha said to Frank then turned to Peter. "I just saved your arse from a whole lot of trouble, you could have been locked up and questioned until your head spun. They would have never let you go since you don't know anything or have a history."

Peter instantly became nauseous and he gripped his belly. Frank noticed this and questioned him. "You alright...Peter? You look white as a ghost, whats wrong?"

**Ding-Dong*** Peter was saved by the bell. He immediately went into the kitchen and calmed himself down. He heard Dr. Smith's voice as she was greeted by Samantha's grandparents. Peter retrieved his breakfast from the oven and smiled as he saw a large stack of pancakes that smelled so sweet and tantalizing, a nice helping of bacon, and a side of cheese eggs. Peter grabbed some chocolate milk, strawberries and whipped cream, and went to town.

Dr. Smith came into the kitchen with Martha on her heels. "Good Afternoon...I hear you've discovered that your name is Peter." Dr. Smith said.

"Good Morning Dr. Smith, and yes...I have."

Well when you're done lets get going, we have lots of fun activities to do today." Dr. Smith said with a smile and Peter gave her an artificial one.

He had no interest in playing with the doctor, he really wanted Samantha, so they could have their discussion and talk about this horrible news that kept replaying on the television screen. But alas, his day was already pre-planned so he had no choice, even if he did, he didn't even know where her school was anyway, so he still l would've had to wait.

As soon as Peter was done Dr. Smith took him to her house and down to her basement. She turned on the lights to reveal a well equipped science lab.

Peter looked around and wasn't sure what to think. "What is this?" He asked as he walked around and started touching things.

"This is my lab. Where I've kept all the information I have gathered on you so far. I have found some wonderful discoveries. Some that may help you remember who you are."

Peter turned to her, his mind open and begging for information. Really? I didn't know you were still working on me. That's good, I've had experiences that I cant even begin explaining to Samantha, let alone her grandparents." Peter said with relief and excitement. "What have you found?"

Dr. Smith smiled. "Wow, you're taking this more openly than I thought. Ok well...we can cover much ground today. We will use the time to peel away the covers of your identity until we find it. While Samantha is in school, you will come here every day until we find answers."

"Ok." Peter agreed.

"So lets start with your experiences." Dr. Smith said and Peter told her about the dreams, the strange encounter with Bob at the grocery store, and also the strange woman. Peter made Dr. Smith promise not to say anything about the night in the club. But he purposefully left out the details of the rest of the evening, when they went to the races and so on.

Dr. Smith looked at Peter wide eyed. "Wow, things are moving right along with you then. And we will keep it that way, I have something to show you." Dr. Smith said as she walked away and unlocked her locker. There was a white outfit on a hanger hanging there, and she grabbed it then handed it to Peter.

"A ski suit?" Peter asked as he looked at it with furrowed brows. It was the very outfit he wore when he was last seen in Neverland.

"This is the very outfit we found you in. It looks like a ski-suit, but the material...the science behind it is extraordinary. The fabric is very light, but it seems to be made to keep you warm. Where ever you came from, it must have been very cold there." Dr. Smith explained. "I want you to put it on, then look at yourself in the mirror, maybe it will help stimulate your mind."

Peter took it and stripped right there, down to his boxers then put the white t-shirt on and the jacket that came with it, along with the white cargo pants. The material hugged his body and his body temperature immediately rose. "Wow, this thing does keep you warm, its almost too hot." Peter said then he put on the boots and went to stand in the mirror.

Dr. Smith held her peace and pulled out her pen and note pad.

Peter stood and stared at his reflection. "Hey, there is a...rip in the collar..." Peter said as he examined it and traced it, the rip started from the back of his neck, and across his collar bone; and there was blood stained on the fabric. Peter's eyes grew wide and his eyes averted downward to his wrist, which had a blood stains drenched all around the wrist of the jacket, as if he dipped his hand into something. He then took in the blood that was splattered here and there on the arm of his jacket and some spots on his chest, stomach, and legs. Peter was horrified but kept up his examination.

Upon further examination Peter took in the bullet hole on the side of his chest, indicating he'd been shot. Peter's eyes grew wide as he stuck his finger in it. Peter began to sweat from the suit, but he was reluctant to stop searching. He noticed some more blotches of blood stained on the other side of his chest, it was from Wendy, when she got stabbed in the chest by Arizael, and Peter had scooped her up and took her away to revive her.

Peter just dropped his hands and closed his eyes. "I don't remember anything...this is terrible...you shouldn't have done this." Peter whispered.

"Remain calm and open minded. This is what we found you in. I didn't wash it...we found you in the water, but water does not wash away...I have something else, please bear with me. Can you do it" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yes." Peter whispered as he kept his eyes closed.

Dr. Smith retrieved his weapons and placed them on a cart and rolled them to him. "Open your eyes, and put these on."

Peter opened his eyes and turned to her, she had her hand out as she pointed to the cart. Peter's brows went up as his face went into a grieving state. "What is this now?"

"The rest of your get-up. You were heavily armed when you was found. Again, nothing is washed. Bear with me Peter, I'm here for you." Dr. Smith said. "Take your time." She said as she handed him the holster.

Peter put the holster on, and the belt and noticed the Pan pipes. He ran his fingers across them, then had a flash back of his most recent dream...

_The person was playing an instrument and the sound was familiar and soothing to Peter's ears. He began to walk towards the person and as he did so, he began to notice his strange clothing. The boy was shirtless but wore a holster with a sword on his back, a belt with a pouch hanging from it, and strange green leaf pants, and moccasins with silver sai's attached to each one. The boy didn't bother turning around; he just stood and continued to play, the tune luring Peter closer. _

Peter focused on the boy and remembered something he never noticed...

_"Hey" Peter called and the boy stopped playing, he dropped his hand and allowed it to hang limp by his side, but did not turn around. Peter looked in his hand and noticed he was holding those pipes. _

End flashback.

Peter snapped out of it and his eyes grew wide.

Dr. Smith looked at him intently as she scribbled in her pad. Peter took the pipes off his belt and dropped his hand just like the boy in his dream did, and it was the exact same hand. Peter put the pipes back on his belt then grabbed the sai's; without thinking he attached them to his boots as if he knew exactly where they belonged. Then he reached for the sword. He took in the embellished hilt, which was gold and shaped like a P. "P for Peter." Peter whispered then he picked up the sword a bit and noticed how heavy it was. He braced himself then snatched it up off the metal cart and swung it in the air and looked at it wide eyed.

Dr. Smith's eyes grew wide and she quietly moved the cart back so he could have some room. Peter swung the sword around his body and cut through the air with it. Dr. Smith watched him and admired his stance, for hit was beautiful, and he moved with grace and agility.

Peter had become entranced as he kept moving, and having flashbacks of the boy in the tree who refused to show him his face.

Flashback..._Stop with the games!" Peter exclaimed then started towards the boy, the next thing Peter knew was the sound of a blade cutting through the air, and landing at his throat. The blade shined as the sunlight bounced off of it and blinded Peter. All he could see was the silhouette of the boy who held the sword at his throat; and the fact the the boy arrogantly kept his head turned the other way._

_"You will never see my face until you know who you are." _

Peter cut through the air again, then twirled his sword and dropped it in the sheath on his back. He stood there panting and sweating for a moment. "Ugh, this thing is so hot, but I have to keep going." Peter thought out loud then reached for the sai's. He stared at them and remembered the boy had them in his boots as well. "This is not steel, its silver, real silver." Peter said and Dr. Smith continued to hold her silence, for she didn't want to interfere with his explorations.

"He is a fighter, and an expert at that. I only know how to fence, but he's got sai's." She thought inwardly then jumped as Peter burst out sparring with the air. He twirled the sai's as he cut through his imagined enemy, he jumped around and cut through the air. He began to add kicks and spins, and rolling on the ground and it looked as if he was fighting an enemy that surrounded him.

He went on for a few minutes longer then became tired, he ended his performance in a lunge position with his arms out to the side as if he'd just stabbed to enemy's that were on each side.

Peter stood upright and threw the sai's down and took off the holster and belt, allowing everything to carelessly drop to the floor. He stood and stared at Dr. Smith as he chest heaved up and down. He didn't know what to think.

After a few moments of staring at Dr. Smith scribble in her pad Peter finally spoke. "The boy in my dream...I think...it's me. In fact his exact words were 'I am you, but you don't know me. You've forgotten all about me'. And he said, the place we were in, was my mind. I can't see his face because I don't recognize my own face, and I have no memory of who I am. He is that memory that I need to grab hold of." Peter said.

Dr. Smith continued to take notes, then she stopped and looked up at Peter. "Now then...what else do you remember? What did he have on? I don't remember you telling me that." She said and Peter reached for the pipes and took them off.

"He stood playing these, and had all these weapons, and some strange green leaf looking type pants...no shirt." Peter said.

"Play them." Dr. Smith said simply and Peter looked at her, caution written all over his face.

Dr. Smith pushed. "Close your eyes, and remember the tune he was playing, then try to play it yourself. Embrace that boy, imagine yourself standing on that tree on the beach."

Peter closed his eyes and replayed the dream, except he imagined he was the boy on the branch. He put the pipes to his lips and remembered the tune, and he began to play.

Dr. Smith's eyes grew wide as she listened to the tune, and what a delightful free tune it was. It was so delightful and soothing, it made her feel like dancing. Glimpses of Neverland passed through Peter's mind, the beach, his room, and the faces of the lost boys then it went blank. Peter stopped playing and took a breath then remembered standing in the rain as sorrow filled him. He was back in Neverland on that rock, standing in the poring rain. The tune filled his mind and he began to play. The tune was fierce as flashes of memories cycled through his mind, he remembered sitting down on the rock, rocking back and forth as he cried as he played. Peter snapped out of it and dropped the pan pipes.

"No more." Peter said as he walked away from the pile of weapons.

"A bit more Peter. Please, just one more, and you can relax" Dr. Smith said.

Peter paced then stopped. "What?" Peter breathed.

Lay down right here. Dr. Smith said as she tapped on the pillow which was on a gurney.

Peter sighed then narrowed his eyes, then relaxed them. "Ok so what is this supposed to do?"

"I am going to put you to sleep. And as I do so, I want you to focus on you dream so you can go back into it, and question the people you see there. You said something about a girl walking on the beach in a white night dress. Think about her, think hard about her, try to catch up to her and have a conversation. Explore your dream and try to get as much from it as you can." Dr. Smith instructed.

"I can't go back into a dream I had, how do you do something like that.?" Peter asked.

"I am going to inject this into you. It will open your mind as it quickly puts you to sleep, deep sleep, where you will dream. If you go into that state with what you want to dream on your mind, I believe you will be in control. It will help you sort through your mind; since the last thing on your mind is your mission, you will go straight into that deep rem sleep." Peter looked at her tiredly. "Ok, but this is it, I am hot and tired, and hungry again." Peter said as he got on top of the gurney and laid down comfortably.

Dr. Smith got her syringe ready and she stood by his side and turned his head away. "You have twenty minutes, then I will wake you up." Good luck. She said.

"Ok, wait, where are you going to stick that thing?" Peter asked as she pressed her fingers into his cheek to keep his head turned.

Dr. Smith smiled then quickly stuck the needle in his neck. "Ahh!" Peter cried then was immediately silenced. She pushed the drug in and she removed the syringe. Peter turned his head so he looked straight up at the ceiling and his eyes became very heavy.

"Remember, we want the girl in the white night dress, girl in the white night dress, girl in the white night dress." Dr. Smith kept repeating until Peter drifted off.

In London...

John had abandoned Wendy, and Wendy's parents had came home an hour or so thereafter. Wendy kept her distance and acted like she didn't know they were withholding things from her. She ate her dinner in front of the TV in the living room, then went up to her room. It was about 10pm when she was getting ready to get in the shower when her phone rang. "Hello?" Wendy said.

"Wendy? Its me, Jess. Are you home?" She said.

"Jess! Oh my goodness. I had lost your number. Yes I am home." Wendy answered.

"Then open the door." Jess said and Wendy walked out of her room and heard the door bell ring.

Her mother had just finished tidying up the kitchen and she went to the door. "Wendy, were you expecting someone?"

Wendy came to the top of the steps and started down. "Yes, Jess." She said and Mary had opened the door and was shocked beyond measure.

Slightly stood at the door and for a moment she thought he was Peter. For she could see that Slightly was not the same as she last seen him. He was so much more than ordinary now. She looked into his glowing gray eyes and saw power, and a mystery behind them.

Mary couldn't take her eyes off his handsome face as she was truly taken aback. Slightly brushed his bangs across his forehead and cracked a smile. "Hi Mrs. Darling. Is Wendy home?" He asked then Jess came running from around the house and stood by his side. "Hi Mrs. Darling!" She greeted cheerfully. Mary smiled at her then looked at Slightly. "What happened to you?" Mary whispered.

Slightly smiled a toothy smile. "I am the Pan now."

"The Pan?" Wendy asked and Slightly turned to her.

"Hi Wendy! How are you?" Slightly greeted as he extended his hand.

Wendy took it and they shook hands, Slightly and Jess still in the doorway.

Slightly furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why do you look at me like that Wendy?"

"Like what?" Wendy asked.

"As if you don't know me." Slightly answered with concern.

Mary quickly interjected and snatched Slightlys hand out of Wendy's hand. "Err, Slightly there are some things you and I _really_ need to talk about right away." She pushed and Slighlty turned to her with his mouth agape. "Yeah but-Wendy, its me Slightly." He said as his attention went right back to Wendy, who stood there dumbfounded. Mary kicked the door open with her foot and yanked Slightly in. "We must talk right now." She said as she pulled him away and he didn't resist. She took him into the den and shut the door.

Wendy was not fooled. She read her journal from the end to the beginning and found yet another journal that told the entire story up until the end of the first book she'd found, when it talked about Black Eagle. So Wendy knew full well who Slightly was, but she wasn't ready to embrace the validity of her writing, for it was hard for her to fully believe in a place called Neverland, and a flying boy name Peter Pan who was the leader of more flying boys and so on.

Jess looked at the den where Mary practically dragged Slightly in to.  
"Well, apparently your mother has some news about Peter." She whispered. "I can appreciate her emergency, your father probably doesn't want to hear that name ever again after all that has happened." Jess whispered.

Wendy closed the door behind them. "All that has happened? Come to my room, and tell me what the heck is going on around here." Wendy whispered and they ran up to her room and shut the door.

Jess looked confused. "What do you mean, how could you have forgotten?"

"Is Peter Pan real? Is there a Neverland? Can you fly?" Wendy blurted as she stared intently for an answer.

"Yes, yes to all of that...see?" Jess said as she lifted off the ground and Wendy screamed and slapped her hand on over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! No...it is real, its all real!" Wendy said.

Jess landed back on the floor. "Why are you acting all brand new, what have you been doing all this time?"

"My memory is lost, I don't remember any of it, I only know about it because I have these two journals. But the last entry was months ago. Wendy said as she gave Jess the journals.

Jess smiled. "Months ago? Well yea, because your journals are in Neverland, you wrote in them practically every day." Jess said.

"What?" Wendy said startled. "Why don't I remember anything? My mother said I had an accident, a fall or something. Jess, what really happened to me? And where is Peter? According to my writings, it seems that...we were very much in love. But the only person I remember is Sam." Wendy said.

Jess browsed through the writings and looked at the last entry, so she didn't hear Wendy mention Sam. "The Black Eagle. Yea, he scared the living crap out of me. The last time I saw you, Peter was saving you and your mother...from Arizael-"

"Who?"

"A powerful witch."

"When?"

"Three, four months ago maybe? Earth time that is." Jess answered.

"Earth time?" Wendy asked.

"Time in Neverland is faster than Earth time. Its like double time or somethin." Jess shrugged.

Wendy yawned as she suddenly became very drowsy. She sat down on her bed and propped herself up on her pillows. "Go on." She said as she listened.

"Anyway, he was gathering his strength to kill her, and you and Nibs got caught in the mix. His power started to suck things in, we all made a run for it, but you and Nibs...We didn't see you guys lying there. You both got sucked in to his last assault against the witch. With that amount of power...she was destroyed, but the three of you went missing. We've sent So-ren to look for the witch but...Wendy? Wendy?" Jess called and dropped the journals, for she noticed Wendy was fast asleep on her bed.

"Geeze, I'm sorry I bored you with the details." Jess said.

Peter had entered his dream but there was nothing there, it was like he was standing in a blank canvas. He closed his eyes and thought about the beach and he heard the sound of crashing waves, then the smell of sand and salt water filled his nostrils, and the warmth of the sun. Peter opened his eyes and his white boots made foot prints in the sand, he looked down as he walked and noticed he was wearing that white outfit.

"I remember, find the girl in the white night dress..." Peter said to himself and then Wendy appeared standing off to his side, a good distance away. She was clad in a white t-shirt that hung off her shoulder, and a pair of leggings, and she was barefoot. This was the exact outfit she was wearing as she sat in her room with Jess. She'd fallen asleep because Peter unknowingly beckoned her, and they are now connecting in their minds.

Wendy looked up and looked around. Here eyes took in the beach, and the sky, and the sound of the waves, along with the smell.

Wendy inhaled and smiled, for she thought she was dreaming, but she was in awe at how vivid her dream was. She curled her toes in the warm sand and enjoyed the feeling. Then she noticed a figure off in the distance. They both stared at each other and both decided to close the gap by walking towards each other.

"The girl...she's not in a white night dress, but she will do." Peter said inwardly as he walked to her.

Wendy's eyes bugged out slightly as they finally closed the gap, but did not get too close. Peter's eyes grew wide as well as he was shocked to be able to see her face. He remembered her hair, and how it flowed in the wind and covered her face.

_"She wanders around here too, she's got no face because you forgot her too." The boy said._

Peter and Wendy walked around each other like predators circling their prey, but it was nothing like that. They just silently sized each other up and drank in each others form as they searched for the appropriate place for each other.

Wendy remembered Peter's face from the dream she had of him. She looked for the glow in his green eyes and she found it. She examined his features, as well as his tousled locks, then she broke the silence. "Am I dreaming?"

Peter narrowed his eyes at her. "Does it matter? Who are you girl? What's your name?" Peter pressed as they stopped circling each other.

Wendy furrowed her brows. "My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling." She said firmly. Peter began to circle her and she stood her ground with her nose up.

Peter looked her up and down as he walked around her, then he began to remember. "The girl with the long name, in the white night dress. I remember you." Peter said and with each step he took, the scenery changed. When he placed his foot in the sand, the sand turned into carpet under his foot and began to spread out, and it did the same with each step. Wendy looked around as she turned and noticed the scenery quickly changing, into the nursery, where she and Peter first met.

Wendy's eyes grew wide. "I am dreaming, again...very vivid." She said.

"This is your room. Isn't it?" Peter asked then he stopped in front of her.

Wendy smiled. "Well, not any more, but it was once. I still live in the same house. This is my room now." Wendy said then walked around and the scenery changed with each step she took.

Peter's eyes grew wide. "What the...wow."

Wendy turned to him. "Now, tell me your name."

"Do you know it?" Peter asked.

Wendy smiled. "Oh, a game then? Well...is it Bob?"

Peter smiled then scrunched up his face. "Bob it is not" He rasped. "Do I look like a Bob to you girl?" Peter whispered as he got in her face then backed off and continued to walk around her.

Wendy giggled. "Ernie? Haaa Haaa." She teased. I think you look like an Ernie, or an Ernest haaaa."

Peter looked at her like she was insane. "What ugly names you come up with girl...one last try." He said mischievously.

Wendy sighed. "Ok then, Peter Pan."

Peter froze in his place and Wendy turned to him. "Did I get it?"

Peter ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "How do you know me? And...Pan? Is that my last name? That sounds...crazy." Peter said and Wendy looked up into his face.

"Peter, is your name...I know you because...well...I read about you...in my journals".

Peter released her arm because his eyes fell on her plump ruby lips. Peter gently moved her long hair from her shoulder and let it fall down her back. He looked at her jawline and admired how delicate it was, then his eyes fell back on her mouth.

Wendy just stood there and took in his facial expression and immediately figured that he didn't know who he was. She quickly gathered the fact that he never came for her, because he doesn't remember her.

Peter became lost in her features, and her delicate lips. He slowly moved in with an intention to press his lips against her cushion ones, and Wendy stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" Peter said as he withdrew.

Wendy stepped back a few feet. "I don't know what kind of a girl you think I am, you have no right to my..." Wendy trailed off as she looked him up and down.

"Im sorry, I just felt, drawn to you." Peter said.

Wendy smiled sheepishly. "Your clothes. I remember...a boy in white."

"You remember me in this?" Peter asked.

"Sort of.." Wendy trailed off as she just took notice of the blood on his clothes. "Why is there blood stains all over your clothes?"

Peter's brows turned up. "I don't know, I don't remember anything Wendy. I don't know who I am, I don't know who you are either."

"Is this a dream?" Wendy asked again.

"Don't worry about that, worry about me." Peter said. "Worry about us. How do you know me?"

My memory has been wiped clean as well. Apparently I had some sort of accident. I only know of you from the journals I've read. See?" Wendy said as she walked past him and to her bed, where she retrieved them from between her mattress.

She handed them to him but Peter was more focused on her bracelet, which had elegant beads on it, and it was very colorful.

"My issue however, is not as bad as yours, you seem to have nothing in that head of yours." Wendy said bluntly.

He took the books and flipped through them then tossed them on the bed, for he couldn't read.

"Well aren't you going to read them?" Wendy asked.

Peter pursed his lips then sat down on the bed. "Naaa, I came here to talk to you, not read boring books." He said nonchalantly then plopped backwards on her bed with his hands behind his head. Wendy stood and looked down at him and she had a flashback of her own:

_She saw Peter laying on the frozen rock bed, and Arizael was standing there with her hand drawn back. Then Arizael immediately sank her claws into Peter's gut._

Wendy screamed as she snapped out of it and covered her mouth.

"What?" Peter snapped, for she startled him.

"You wore that outfit, you were hurt...I think, you were trying to save me. Oh my gosh, there was ice everywhere, and..." Wendy stopped than quickly sat on the bed and unzipped Peter's jacket and pulled his shirt up as she felt his belly and looked at it.

"I could have swore she impaled you. But...there's nothing here." Wendy examined.

Peter just looked at her. "I don't know what your talking about. But if I saved you. I should be granted one kiss at least." Peter smiled.

Wendy unconsciously squeezed him then began to rub him as they sat and talked. Her touch sent shivers down Peter's spine and he relaxed and relished it, then he noticed she was still talking as if she didn't know that she was still rubbing on him.

"You saved me from that woman I guess. I do owe you my thanks Peter Pan." Wendy said then noticed she was rubbing his chiseled chest.

Wendy immediately turned red and pulled away.

Peter laid there and snickered. Then he released one of his hands and began to play with the bracelet on her other hand, which was holding her up. "I like this, where did you get it?"

"Thanks, I don't remember. Why do you want it or something?"

Peter smiled at her then took her hand, she shifted on her hip so she was no longer supported by that arm, and then Peter snatched the bracelet off her wrist.

Wendy laughed. "Don't you have something to give me in return?" She flirted.

Peter narrowed his eyes at her as he smiled. "No...who are you? You're so beautiful, what does your journal say about...us?"

Wendy smiled as her cheeks flushed. "I told you, my name is Wendy."

Peter smiled. "Look at you, blushing, silly girl." Peter teased and Wendy yanked his hair.

"Ow again...so...where are you?" Peter breathed.

Wendy cracked a half smile. "London." She replied stubbornly.

"Where at in London?" Peter pushed.

"Bloomsbury London. She said as she laid down beside him and propped herself on her elbow.

"Where are you?"

Peter fiddled with her bracelet in his hand. "Tampa Florida, see I don't play no silly girly games, I tell you straight, like it is." Peter bragged.

Wendy's eyes grew wide as she ignored his arrogance. "All the way on the other side of the globe...you're so far away." She breathed, as she was already entranced by him, and his nonsense.

Peter sat up on his elbow, her bracelet still in-between his fingers. He gently placed his hand on the back of Wendy's neck and pulled her down slowly.

"No I'm not...I'm right here." Peter breathed and Wendy's hair fell and cascaded on the side of his face like a blanket as he pulled her down. Their lips were just a hair away from connecting and the connection was severed.

At the police station

Justin was being grilled by Bob while Sharon stood in the corner with her arms folded.

"So now do you have something to tell me boy? I promise, if you know anything, it will not leave this room. Don't protect the boy now." Bob said.

Justin swallowed. I don't know the freak, but I've had two encounters with him. The first time I ever seen him, was at...a party. He tried to take my girl, and when I confronted him, he almost broke my hand." Justin said as he twisted his tale. Then the second time...was at the races."

"Who was he with at the races, and why didn't he get caught with the rest of you?" Sharon asked.

"He was with...some girls, I don't know them, and maybe he got away, you only caught 20 of about 100 people."

"Do you know where he lives, or if he's living with someone?" Bob asked.

"No."

"Why do you call him a freak?" Sharon asked.

Justin looked at her, "Because he's strong as sh—t that's why."

"Who is your girlfriend, where is she?" Bob asked. "And the party, who threw it?"

"I don't want her to get involved in this, none of them." Justin said.

"Well let me let you in on a little secret. He probably already had your girlfriend. So tell us who she is, she may know where to find him. Or you can look forward to some time in Juvy...again. You've got quite a record son." Bob said and Justin just looked at him, then without further hesitation he gave her up.

"Samantha...Samantha Celeste."

End Chapter.

Snippet for later:

Bob burst open the door and he and Sharon stepped in along with a handfull of deputies.

'You lied, you lied Samantha Celeste!" Sharon bellowed then backhanded her.

"Ahh!" she cried as she fell to the floor and her cell phone fell out of her pocket.

"Call him, I know you know him, and his number is in your phone. I've had the thing taped, game over!" Sharon bellowed.

Samantha dialed the number and Sharon snatched the phone.

Peter saw Samantha calling. "Oh of all times." He said as he sat on his motorcycle. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and answered the phone.

"Samantha?" Peter breathed as he was out of breath.

"No its me you son of a B—h! You can't run from me forever, I have your little girlfriend here, I will kill her, and her grandparents in cold blood. Just like you did my mother, if you don't get your azz here...NOW!"

"Oh- my- gosh", Peter said inwardly. For he had no idea the police were after him until an hour ago, but he managed to get away. "Don't, I'll be there." Peter said as his heart lept in his throat. He was baffled at how the situation escalated so fast and he didn't have time to think.

…...

Peter came bursting in the door and his eyes fell on the frightened faces of Frank, Martha, and Samantha. They were completely caught off guard as was Peter, for he didn't even know the police was so many steps in front of him.

Sharon cocked her gun and pointed it in Peter's face. "Go over there and sit down in that chair." She said and Peter complied.

He sat in the chair in front of Samantha and her grandparents and he looked at them sorrowfully.

"They lied for you, now lets see if they are ready to die for you."

"Sharon!" Bob called but he was ignored. Sharon stood in front of Peter, but off to the side a bit and pointed her gun at Samantha with one hand, and was fumbling in her pocket with the other.

"No! Please, Don't!" Peter said as he jumped up from the chair and Sharon smiled as she snatched the syringe out of her pocket and swung her arm back, stabbing Peter in the stomach with it.

"Ahh!" Peter cried as he thought she jammed a knife in his gut. He fell back into the chair, as Sharon pushed the syringe in further.

Samantha and her grandparents screamed for they thought he was stabbed as well.

Sharon put her gun in its holster with her free hand then emptied the tranquilizer into him and snatched the syringe out of him. "Its just a horse tranquilizer. And relax, I just wanted your first dose to be exciting, I don't plan on hurting anybody...just you." She said as Peter slumped in the chair and stared at her.

Sharon pulled out another syringe "Your not out yet huh? This is enough to take out a damn horse, and your still bright eyed bushy tailed? Have another, and think about how helpless you are feeling, outsmarted and overpowered by a human." She whispered as she jammed it in Peter's neck. Peter clenched his eyes shut as his body became extremely heavy and he panted from the overdose.

Sharon leaned into his face. "I just wanted to let you know that you can be stopped, I can be faster you, you little prick. We are going to take you back to my lab now, and finish the work my mother never got to start. I will make you pay dearly for what you've done. I will take and take and take from you, until I find a way to kill you, and all your special friends." Sharon said and then they untied Samantha and her grandparents as Peter was carried away.

(Now how do you think Hook wins Peter over? This is a small clue to Hook's clever plan, for Peter evades the police for a long time, until now.)


	10. Looking for you

Chapter 10

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews and adds, and for reading! Enjoy the long chapter!

Before...

_Darren had broken into Neverland to provoke an altercation with Pan but was intercepted by Ann who is Neverland itself. Ann wounded him and sent him running back to his own world, now..._

Darren stood at the head of the table, where three boys sat staring at him. Felix, Daron's son a boy about the age of 19 with black spiky hair and crystal blue eyes observed Darren's demeanor.

"What happened?" Felix asked.

Darren stood there spinning the globe that was on the table before him. "He's not in Neverland. So he must be on Earth. I am waiting for the scanner to pick up his presence." Darren said as he kept the remainder of the details to himself. He didn't want them to know that he'd been injured by a woman.

"I mean you came back hurt' what happened?" Felix pushed.

Darren's face became angry and he huffed. "Dont worry about it, its nothing." He said.

Felix's eyes averted to the monitor that was behind Darren. It had a display of Earth and space, along with some computer jargon as the system was searching.

"BEEP...BEEP"

Everyone's eyes grew wide and Darren turned to face the monitor and one red dot showed up and a small pop up box that said Brooklyn, New York. Then another red dot was flashing and its pop up box said Tampa, Florida.

Felix stood out of his seat and stood by Darren's side. "There...is two..." He said in a confused tone.

Darren frowned. "That means he split his power with someone. We must pursue immediately before _she_ gets to him."

"Which one first Father?" Felix asked.

Darren stared at the screen for a few moments then spoke. "I would say split up and attack, but I have no idea how powerful he can be, so...try Brooklyn first. Kill who ever it is and let me know. Then head to Florida. You should accomplish this mission in a couple of hours.

"The three of us can take him." Felix said with a smile.

Angel, a boy with long white hair that was pushed back into a pony tail, and a pretty face winked is silver eyes then stood. "Shall we then?"

The third boy Onyx, a brown skinned handsome boy with perfectly groomed dreadlocks a muscular body, and hazel eyes stood and smiled mischievously.

Darren, without looking at any of them waived his hand. "Go." He said flatly and the boys ran off.

Darren stood there; his glowing sky blue eyes staring at the red dot that was on the state of Florida. "You are too late my dear...I _will _kill him..."

"Tis bad enough woman, that I am badly wounded, but to make me have to get up and chase you is down right disrespectful. Now, give me one good reason why I should not rip your throat out." Hook spat.

"You've been frozen, you need me to help you get out of here and to safety. We have blood, bags of it." She blurted again and Hook closed his mouth then he heard some footsteps coming their way. "Tis your lucky day miss."

The woman gasped and backed up against the wall and blinked then heard screams coming from around the corner. She gasped again in sheer terror as her head snapped from side to side as she looked for Hook, but he was gone. In fact, she never saw him leave!

Hook came waltzing around the corner as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and straighten out the jacket that he took from one of the men. He stopped and twinkled his toes in the shoe's that he'd stolen also then frowned. "These shoes are a tad too small. Tell me woman...do you make a good living?" He asked.

"Y-yes..." She stammered.

Hook smiled as he walked up to her and stood in front of her. "What is your name?"

"Andrea." She replied with a shaky tone.

Hook narrowed his eyes at her then tilted his nose up. "Answer me this woman, and consider your response carefully, for your life depends on it. Can you cook?" Hook asked simply.

Andrea's face was washed with confusion. "C-cook?"

Hook sighed. "Yes woman. Can-you-cook? Blood is not my main source of subsistence...I _am_ yet a gentleman my lady." The words flowed out of Hooks mouth like silk as he bowed with an outstretched arm.

Andrea was immediately swooned. "In that case, yes, I am an excellent cook if I may say so myself." She said calmly.

Hook smiled. "Away with us then...to your place. I have urgent need of you." Hook said and they immediately departed.

Wendy's eyes grew wide as she ignored his arrogance. "All the way on the other side of the globe...you're so far away." She breathed, as she was already entranced by him, and his nonsense.

Peter sat up on his elbow, her bracelet still in-between his fingers. He gently placed his hand on the back of Wendy's neck and pulled her down slowly.

"No I'm not...I'm right here." Peter breathed and Wendy's hair fell and cascaded on the side of his face like a blanket as he pulled her down. Their lips were just a hair away from connecting and the connection was severed.

Dr. Smith had revived Peter by placing a rag under his nose that was soaked with a solution that brought him out of his slumber. Peter's eyes snapped open and he scrunched up his face as he coughed from the fumes. "My gosh, are you trying to kill me woman?" Peter rasped as he turned on his side, facing away from her.

Dr. Smith raised her brows as she discarded the rag. "I'm sorry about the rude awakening, but I couldn't get you up otherwise. I gave you an extra 10 minutes. What did you find?"

Peter was still facing away from her, as he was still trying to get himself together. He blinked a few times, then noticed he was fiddling with something that was wrapped around his fingers. Peter quickly looked down at his hand and there it was, Wendy's bracelet!

Peter gasped loudly in shock, his eyes wide as he turned on his hip and sat up with his fist straight in the air. "Oh-my-gosh! Look at this!"

"What?" Dr. Smith yelled, for his reaction scared her.

"Her bracelet! I have her bracelet! It...it was real!" Peter exclaimed as he shook the bracelet.

"Impossible!" Dr. Smith shouted then snatched the bracelet out of Peter's hand so she could examine it. She stared at the unfamiliar thing in complete shock, for she thought he might have taken hold of one of her bracelets, but she knew she doesn't keep them down here, and she didn't own a bracelet like this one.

Peter spoke while Dr. Smith looked at the bracelet with a baffled look. "It's hers, I took it off her wrist, and I was playing with it while we were lying on the bed..."Peter trailed off then looked down at himself. "My jacket!" He said wide eyed and Dr. Smith looked at him and noticed it was unzipped!

"My jacket's unzipped, she unzipped my jacket and was checking me, she said I had gotten hurt or something like that." Peter said.

Dr. Smith blinked her eyes several times and shook her head in denial as she stuttered. "Um, uh, um, who is this girl?"

"Her name's Wendy, and she lives in London- I want to see her." Peter said then jumped off the table.

Dr. Smith stood with the bracelet in her hand, her thoughts running marathons in her mind, and she couldn't focus. She turned her back and began pacing, deep in thought and she put the bracelet in her pocket.

Peter furrowed his brows then his entire stance slouched and he exhaled. "I gotta get these hot clothes off, I've had enough." He breathed and slid the jacket off his arms and it fell on the floor.

Dr. Smith was staring at the floor and she asked. "What else can you tell me? Tell me everything about your...experience." She asked, but got no response. She turned around and saw Peter standing there with his hand over his nose and mouth.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she walked up to him and she immediately noticed that he looked sick, very sick. "Are you ok?" She asked as she reached for his wrist.

"My nose is bleeding, and I feel...I don't know, I feel real bad all of a sudden." Peter said as he removed his hand and Dr. Smith's eyes grew wide, for there was so much blood.

Peter coughed and gagged and quickly covered his mouth as he bent over. Dr. Smith quickly snatched a bucket and dumped the contents out of it on the floor and gave it to Peter and he immediately hurled. Once done Peter placed the bucket down as he caught his breath. "I'm sorry." He said.

"No need." Dr. Smith said then Peter quickly looked around the room and ran to the large sink and hurled again, and again, and again. He turned the water on and hurled about two more times.

Peter stood there panting as he practically hung over the sink, his hair was soaked with sweat, and his face was white and sweaty, but his cheeks were extremely flushed. "Are you alright?" Dr. Smith said as she came by. She placed her hand on Peter's forehead to stroke his hair out of his face and she hissed and recoiled. "My gosh your on fire!" She said as Peter's skin was abnormally hot.

Peter just stood there leaning over the sink panting and shaking with the water running. "We have to cool you down." Dr. Smith said then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, she grabbed one leg and took off the boot and pulled his leg out of the pants and did the same with the other.

"Ahhhh!" Peter screamed as he clutched his belly, for his body was now starting to experience the withdrawal from Neverland. "Are you ok, what's wrong?" Dr. Smith said and Peter's knees buckled.

Dr. Smith grabbed one of his arms and draped it around her neck and she immediately began to sweat, for Peter's body was giving off enormous amounts of heat. "My stomach hurts...so bad." Peter said through grit teeth and Dr. Smith helped him walk.

"I need to get you into the bathtub, your too hot, you have a raging fever and its going to cause all kinds of things to go wrong in your body, can you make it up the steps?" She said as she helped him walk.

The pain subsided and Peter panted. "Yes." He croaked and they made their way up the steps; Dr. Smith practically dragged him.

They reached the top of the steps and out the door into the hallway. "It's coming back." Peter croaked as he cringed then fell out; his heavy weight pulling them both down and they hit the floor.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Peter cringed as he balled up in the fetal position. His body was slowly adjusting to earth's atmosphere, and earths time as he was loosing pieces of his immortality.

Peter continued to scream until the intense pain subsided. Dr. Smith just sat there dumbfounded then snapped herself out of it. She grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him, for he kept himself locked tight in the fetal position with his eyes clenched shut. She dragged him down the hallway until they reached the bathroom which thankfully was just a little ways down.

Dr. Smith dragged Peter across the bathroom floor and propped him up against the bathtub. She turned on the cold water then turned to Peter and she began to pat his face. "Don't fall asleep on me, relax a bit and let me take your shirt off.

Peter complied and loosed his body and she quickly took his shirt off. "Can you get up and get in? I will help you."

Peter stood and got in the tube with much of Dr. Smiths help and he rested back against the head rest. Dr. Smith used her hands to quickly cup the water and drop it on his head, and she washed his face with it as well in effort to cool him down.

Dr. Smith continued as she observed. "Good thing your nose stopped bleeding. I knew something like this might happen."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked breathless as he just laid there.

"We pushed too hard, and It aggravated your body." Dr. Smith said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked again as he sat there with his eyes closed.

"I've been studying your genetics, and they are...different. But we will talk about that more later, right now I want to get your temperature down. I'm gonna need some ice, your heating up the water." She said then turned the water off. "I will be right back, with some water as well." She said then ran away.

Peter just laid there, hot and extremely spent. He felt like his head was spinning and it was going to explode. As Peter laid their, flashes of Wendy's face appeared, and the moment they were about to kiss replayed in his mind.

Dr. Smith came running back with a bucket of water in one hand, and a bottle of ice water in the other. She dumped the ice into Peter's bath, then gave him the water to drink with a straw. After he drank the water she put a thermometer in his mouth and sat down on the bathroom floor so she could monitor his progress.

Peter sat there until the thermometer beeped and Dr. Smith took it out of his mouth and looked at the reading. Her brows furrowed because the numbers kept jumping around; clearly the thermometer had malfunctioned. Dr. Smith sighed then threw the thermometer in the trash then she heard the sounds of light snoring.

She quickly turned and shook him until he stirred. "Huh?" Peter groaned as he blinked tiredly.

"Don't fall asleep, try to stay awake." Dr. Smith advised.

"I'm so thirsty." Peter said, "this water is not helping." he whined.

Dr. Smith took in the dark circles around his eyes, which accompanied his clammy looking skin. "Your dehydrated, come, let me get you set up in my guest room, you need an IV." She said then reached into the tub and wrapped her arm around his back as he wrapped his arm around her neck and she helped him get out.

Samantha had reached the school and parked her SUV and sat there, her mind filled with thoughts of Peter. She wondered if he had a significant other, but she immediately dismissed the thought, as she felt that if he'd had someone they would have found him by now. She got herself together and got out of the vehicle and made her way through the empty parking lot, for she was about thirty minutes late. Samantha was grateful for her tardiness, she didn't feel like being bothered with the possibility of being cornered by some student, that was at the races the night before. Samantha put on a normal face and went to her history class.

The teacher nodded his head at her as she crept into the classroom, she smiled sheepishly for she knew that was a nonverbal reprimand for her tardiness. She quickly made her way to her seat and got herself situated. All the while the teacher continued on with his lecture, all Samantha could think about was the races, and the things she saw on the news this morning. Her eyes scanned the classroom looking for anything out of the ordinary, but the students seemed like their normal selves, bored and half sleep from the lecture.

She looked over her shoulder to Rachel's seat and noticed it was empty. A bowling ball dropped in her stomach as she quickly recapped the night, when the cops came running out of nowhere. _"She was right next to me...we ran for it and...oh man...I don't remember seeing her after that. Maybe they caught her." _Samantha thought inwardly. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and went through her contacts and found Rachel's number then paused. She was contemplating of texting her, but then she decided not to.

At the police station...

Justin had just given up Samantha but he cleverly lied about her home address, giving them an address clear across town. He also lied when he said she didn't go to his school, but instead had given them the name of the other high school across town. Because of his exceptional ability to lie, Bob fell for it and let him and everyone else go, however Sharon was very adamant about just running with this lead.

"I say we check all of the schools in this area, he looks young enough to go to school, we might run into him. We can also talk to the principals and see if they know him. We need to check all places where teens would most likely aggregate, he will turn up." Sharon said.

"Then lets get going" Bob said.

"Oh and one more thing. Lets check Justin's school first." Sharon said.

Samantha's school day was uneventful and when it was finally over she immediately called her grandmother to check up on things.

"Things are fine here Sammy, oh, before you come all the way over here, that boy, um, Peter, is at Dr. Smith's." Martha said.

"Alright, I'll head right over then." Samantha said then disconnected the call and started her engine.

Once she reached Dr. Smiths driveway her cell phone rang. She picked it up and noticed it was Rachel calling.

"Hello?"

"SAMANTHA! Why haven't I heard from you all day!" Rachel yelled.

"What? Why haven't I heard from _you _all day?" Samantha snapped back as her heart raced.

"I have been in the police station all day long being freakin interrogated, how did you get away, and is that boy with you?"

Samantha's heart caught in her throat for she didn't know how to respond just yet. "Umm...well..."

"Were you in that truck that was overturned? Was it you two who escaped?"

"Yes." Samantha immediately responded. "All I remember is the truck hitting something, and I was thrown around the thing with everyone else. The the door was open, so we both made a run for it. Everyone else seemed to be unconscious."

"Were you cuffed?" Rachel blurted.

"No." Samantha lied. "We bolted the hell out of there, and sneaked back to the races when we thought it was safe, got in my truck and went straight home."

"Annndddd, you didn't bother checking on me." Rachel snapped.

"Rachel honestly, we were scared to death, and there were several paddy wagons, what did you expect me to do? Run down the road and mysteriously break you out?"

Rachel sighed. "I know, I know...Is he with you... right now?" She asked.

"No, I just got out of school."

"Good."

"Why what is it?"

"That guy, I don't know whats with it between you two, but stay away from him. He's a psycho! His name is not Matt, but its Peter! The police, all they cared about was finding him. I don't know what kind of history he has, or what he has told you. But he is a criminal, armed and dangerous they say. We only got out because apparently someone ratted his azz out, they passed his picture around the room and bargained with us. They promised anonymity for the person that reveals his location. I wouldn't put it pass you getting a visitation from the cops! Most people saw you kissing him! Stay away from him!" Rachel warned.

Samantha's heart dropped. "Ok Rachel." She said, because that was the only thing she could say. Her mind ran a mile a minute and Rachel began to speak again.

"Promise me Samantha, that you will stay away from him. Call the police if he comes near you." Rachel said.

"I have to go, my grandmother is calling." Samantha lied then hung up on her. She pulled up to Dr. Smiths house clearly in a trance. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "It can't be...I know he doesn't remember anything, but...it just can't be." She thought inwardly then rang the bell.

Dr. Smith came to the door and let her in. "Hey Sammy, come on in." She greeted.

"What are you guys doing?" Samantha asked.

"I was running some tests, and he became very ill, he has an extremely high fever, and his heart rate is out of control. I just got it to balance out and he is relaxed now." Dr. Smith explained as they made their way to the guest room.

They both went to the guest room where Peter was sitting propped up in the bed with a bunch of pillows, an ice pack on his head, and an IV in his arm as he watched cartoons.

Peter cracked a tired smile, "finally, I missed you." Peter croaked and Samantha's heart dropped as she took in his sickly condition. She ran by his bedside and he looked up at her, his face resembling a sick child.

She took the ice pack off his head and put it on the night stand then caressed his cheek. Peter smiled as he closed his eyes then opened them again and looked into her face.

"You'll be ok" She said then cupped his cheeks and planted kisses all over his face and Butterflies fluttered in Peter's stomach and his eyes grew wide but he didn't stop her. She planted several kisses on his lips then paused; their lips still pressed together, that is when she realized she lost herself and she was engulfed by sheer embarrassment.

"Samantha." Peter spoke, his lips moving against hers as he spoke her name. She pulled back and released him.

Peter smiled then reached for her hand and placed it on his chest. "You feel that?" He asked.

Samantha's heart jumped, for she thought he was going to finally open up to her "Yes...your heart is racing." Samantha breathed as her heart raced as well.

"I am supposed to remain calm, and you're not helping me by kissing me like that. Whats _wrong_ with you girl, what are you kissing me for anyway?" Peter asked with his brows raised, and his words were like a smack in her face.

Samantha was fuming from embarrassment and anger. "Whats wrong? Whats wrong is you, you being to pussy to do what it is you know you want to do!" Samantha snapped and Peter's mouth dropped. She then snatched up the glass of ice water and threw the water and ice in his face and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Peter sat there with that same shocked expression, with his mouth hanging wide open. He blinked several times as he couldn't believe what she just did.

Dr. Smith was in the kitchen when she heard the door slam, she walked out of the kitchen and ran into Samantha. "Whats wrong? You look angry."

"Ugh, he is so arrogant, he makes me sick, he can walk home for all I care!" Samantha snapped.

Dr. Smith smiled. "I'm cooking dinner, you can't leave him in there alone, he needs to stay awake." Dr. Smith said.

"I don't care." Samantha said.

Come on, go finish arguing or something, if he falls asleep I'm afraid he might go back into that coma. I pushed him hard today, and he became ill." Dr. Smith said then pushed Samantha down the hall, opened the door and pushed her back in.

"Its too late the dumb boy fell asleep already...freakin idiot." Samantha finished under her breath.

"Oh no! Wake him! Oh, my taco meat is burning!" Dr. Smith said as she ran out of the room and to the kitchen.

Samantha stormed over to Peter and shook him violently. "Wake up!" She snapped but he didn't move. She released his shoulders and stood back a bit and cranked her arm back. "For this, I am not sorry for." She said then turned her body away then turned and smacked him across his face with all she had.

CRACK!

"AHHHH!" Peter screamed, his face scrunched up from the pain as his head snapped to the side along with his body, and his arm slipped off the edge of the bed causing part of his body and the pillow to hang off the edge.

Peter snapped his eyes open wide and his mouth was in an O as his cheek stung horrendously.

Samantha stood and spoke in a dead tone. "Your not supposed to go to sleep, the Doctor said-"

"What happened?" Dr. Smith interjected as she ran into the room.

Peter just looked at Samantha in shock then he noticed his mouth was still open. He set his head straight as he closed his mouth and pushed himself upright, returning his body to the spot he so peacefully fell asleep in. _"This girl is crazy."_ Peter said inwardly as he was totally baffled, he knew she was angry for his earlier comment, but he was still shocked.

"I had to wake him. Shaking him wasn't enough." Samantha said smartly as she never took her eyes off Peter's.

"Can I just go finish my tacos so we can eat, I'm starved." Dr. Smith said then walked out of the room, not waiting for a response.

Peter straightened himself and swallowed as Samantha folded her arms then decided to start questioning Peter regarding the things Rachel told her.

"So...what do you remember about yourself?"

Peters eyes moved around in their sockets. "Umm, well, I've been having quite a few memories here and there...but you were too busy for me to tell you about them." Peter spat.

"I'm not busy now, have you found out who you are?" Samantha asked dryly.

"No, I just get flashes of memories, based around people, and events, kinda hard to explain, but I did find out that my name is Peter, that's for sure." Peter said firmly, as their conversation was filled with tension at attitudes.

"Do you have any enemies?" Samantha asked firmly with her brow raised.

"Not that I know of." Peter said.

"Know of any reason outside of what happened last night, why anyone would be looking for you?" Samantha continued.

"Umm, no." Peter answered then furrowed his brows, as he wondered what she was getting at.

"Well what do you remember, is there something you should tell me that you haven't?" Samantha pushed firmly.

Peter narrowed his eyes at her. "Why do I feel like I am being interrogated? Whats wrong?" Peter snapped.

"You didn't answer my question." Samantha pushed with an angry face.

Peter rubbed his eyes, and then his cheek, which was still stinging. "Because your questions are stupid." Peter said plainly.

"How are my questions stupid!" Samantha yelled.

"Because if I knew something important, I would tell you! Maybe you shouldn't have ignored me yesterday because now, I'm not telling you anything!" Peter shouted.

Samantha pursed her lips then turned her back on him and began to pace. "You make me so angry."

"How's that? What did I do to you?" Peter asked dumbly.

Samantha turned to him. "I don't like the games you play, I ask you questions and I expect straight answers." She snapped.

Peter huffed. "What are you talking about?" Peter asked, knowing full well what she was talking about, he just decided to dance around the subject because he knew she liked him, and he liked her, but he didn't want her to get close to him, so he chose to live in denial.

"What happened at Rachel's party?" Samantha yelled.

"I-I.." Peter trailed off as he broke eye contact.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Um...I uh...ummm, I don't remember that."

"Why do you play stupid all the time!"

"What? It was a **long** night!" Peter yelled back, feeling guilty inside.

"Oh bull-sh# See? Until you are ready to man up, don't come back to my house, you stay here with Dr. Smith, I don't have time for bulls—ters!" Samantha said then simply walked out on him.

Samantha immediately retreated back to the kitchen, her face beet red, and she went into negotiations to have Peter stay with Dr. Smith. She happily obliged and Samantha departed without saying goodbye.

The Darling Mansion

"You see Slightly, Wendy does not remember anything about Peter, Neverland, you...nothing whatsoever, its like she never left earth." Mary explained.

Slightly paced then stopped. "Well let me jog her memory." He suggested.

"No...its more complicated than that. My husband and I...are trying to work out our marriage. As you know...I've made a grave mistake fondling with Peter, and the consequences of our decisions continue to echo even now. The last thing we want is Peter back in our lives. I know it sounds harsh, but my marriage and family depend on it." Mary explained.

Slightly just stared at her with furrowed brows as he processed her words. His silence made her uneasy so she changed the subject. "I haven't seen Peter, but if I do, I will alert you. For now, how are things in Neverland?" Mary asked.

Slightly's thoughts shifted and he smiled. "Now that Pan is absent, I've been granted his power, and title. I am the Pan now, and it feels fantastic. I, who was once the third in command, am now... _the commander_. Who would have known being Peter would feel so great." He replied with enthusiasm in his voice.

Mary immediately sensed his arrogance and was taken aback. His arrogance offended her, so she decided to check him. "Slow down dear Slightly, with great power comes great responsibility. Peter would give his life for Neverland."

"And I wouldn't?" Slightly immediately responded firmly with anger written all over his handsome face and Mary just stared at him.

"I see where this is going. Don't let your arrogance swallow you whole boy. You will not be the Pan forever." Mary whispered.

Slightly laughed. "Mary, calm down, I'm just happy, that's all. It feels so good not to be human. And I will practice faithfully until I maximize my strength, unlike Peter did. You know, if he practiced like he was supposed to, he wouldn't have disappeared like this. Clearly he couldn't handle his power when he killed the witch."

"Slightly, do you hear yourself?" Mary asked as shock consumed her thoughts.

Slightly shrugged his shoulder as his gray eyes flashed. "I'm just speaking my mind. I've always wanted to be Peter, I admired him. But now, why try to be him? Why not be better? He should have chose me to be his second in command, and now I am the first, heck, Neverland may not even take him back. He's been gone too long already, and soon enough, he will be human, no more magic." Slightly said with a matter of fact type of tone.

Mary sighed. "Well, whatever, the affairs of Neverland are no longer my concern. I belong here, on earth. I have a family and a life to live. You've said some pretty alarming things here today. I will keep your secret if you honor my wishes, because I know if Neverland found out how you really feel, she would strip you of that power in a heartbeat." Mary finished sternly.

"He tried to Kill me Mary, how do you expect me to feel? He had made bad decisions time and time again. Its time he steps down anyway. I'm in no rush to find him to be quite frank." Slightly said. "If he comes around and wants his power back, hes gonna have to fight me for it. And by then, I'll be so far advanced over him, he wont stand a chance but become a lost boy and sit down somewhere." Slightly said as his eyes flashed again then walked out of the room before Mary could open her mouth.

Mary just watched in shock as he left the room. She pondered the conversation, then made her choice, which was to pretend it never took place.

Wendy stirred and sat upright and saw Jess sleeping beside her. Wendy turned to her nightstand and grabbed her clock to check the time. "Oh wow its late." She said then tried to remember at what point did she fall asleep on Jess. She rubbed her face then placed her hand in her lap and noticed her bracelet was missing.

Wendy gasped. "My bracelet!" She said then got out of the bed and searched for it. She didn't find it there, so she ran to her dresser and rummaged around, and still did not find it. She stood there and remembered Peter snatching it off her wrist. "Impossible."

Knock Knock

Wendy turned. "Come in" she said then Slightly came in the room, his face and his glowing gray eyes enchanted her momentarily. "Hi Wendy, Is Jess-oh, there she is. We're about ready to go." He said then smiled at her then walked to her bed and shook Jess.

Wendy snapped out of it as she shook her head. "Who are you again?" Wendy asked.

"Slightly." He said plainly.

"What kind of name is Slightly?"

"A nickname." He said.

"I gather that, so whats your real name?"

Slightly gave up trying to rouse Jess, he scooped her up and held her bridal style. "Ah, I'll tell you later. Goodbye Wendy." He said then walked past her and out of her room.

Wendy quickly followed him and stepped out of her room but he was gone. She ran to the balcony and saw her mother locking the front door. "How'd he get, all the way out of the house that fast?" She asked herself.

New York...

Chi, Rufio, and their gang got over the strange incident that happened with Nibs and decided to get on with their lives. Nibs had no idea what to say about his strange abilities, therefore he insisted they get over it and start having some fun. They decided to go to an upscale club in Brooklyn, that was on the very top floor of a tall glass building that was actually a fancy shopping center that had designer stores on each floor, and one of the most popular night clubs at the very top of the building.

Nibs and Chi had inadvertently grown on each other, for the attraction was evident from the beginning. It was just the three of them this time, Nibs, Chi, and Rufio, who went out to party that night, and luckily no one else tailed along, for all of their lives were at stake this night.

The club was dimly lit like any other party scene. Nibs was sitting next to Chi, and Rufio was on the other side of her sitting next to a girl that he'd been hitting on for the better part of the night and she finally gave in. Nibs sat with his arm around Chi and they toasted their shot glasses and took the shot. "Look at that big azz window, outstanding view of the night sky and the city lights don't you think?" Nibs asked Chi.

Chi smiled. "Breathtaking."

"So...are you having a good time?" Nibs asked, in a seductive tone.

Chi smiled ear to ear. "I actually am. You've finally freed us and allowed us to see that we can actually _live_ in the light."

The corner of Nibs lips curled up. "Well, where we live is all fine and dandy, but we don't have to stay locked down there all day everyday. We come and we go, in and out, no one really noticing us. We are our own people." Nibs said as he poured some more liquor in to her glass and smiled at her.

Chi smiled again. "People would kill to live a life like ours." Chi said and they toasted again.

Angel, Felix, and Onyx came walking through the doors dressed for the occasion, wearing suits, and all three of them looked sharp. However, the suits were merely a disguise, for they came to take Nibs life. They mingled with the crowd gliding in between people and scanning faces until they came to the VIP area, which was a sunk-in area of the hall. They stood at the steps and spotted Nibs sitting on the large red velvet sofa that was shaped like a half-circle. He was there with his arm around Chi and they were giggling in each others faces, totally oblivious to the impending danger. Rufio was pretty much doing the same as the girl he'd been talking to all night had gotten quite comfortable and had her hands all over him.

"Which one?" Onyx asked.

"That one, with the Mohawk. His power reading is not that great. But it's there, maybe he is hiding it." Felix said.

"Didn't do such a good job." Angel said. "Lets do this and get to Florida, we now know that is _not_ Peter." He said and they proceeded forward.

Felix went on ahead and unbuttoned his jacket as he approached, he tossed it aside then grabbed the end of the table and overturned it.

Everyone screamed as the table went flying and hit some unexpected people who were dancing off to the side. Everyone screamed and the music stopped then everyone dropped their drinks and started running scared.

Nibs, Chi, and Rufio snapped their heads forward as their eyes bugged out of their sockets and the buzz of alcohol was immediately extinguished. Felix immediately grabbed Nibs by the throat while Angel and Onyx, who were a few feet behind, dipped off to the left and the right.

Felix threw Nibs but Nibs caught himself with his hands, flipped, and landed on his feet. Felix snapped his hand out to the side and the outline of a sword formed from the air and appeared spinning in his hand. He charged Nibs and tried to take his head off. Nibs ducked to the side and dodged another swing of the blade as his mind raced. The boy came down on him with the sword and Nibs saw an opening and kicked him in the gut.

Felix doubled over as the tip of his sword slammed into the floor. Angel immediately zipped up to Nibs side and slugged him. The force knocked Nibs halfway across the room. Nibs hit the floor on his side and quickly rolled to his feet and thew his arm up and blocked Onxy's fist, just in the nick of time and they immediately went at it, fists flying but none landing a clear hit. Both boys met each others speed and Onyx was actually in shock. Onyx thew a punch at Nibs face but Nibs turned his body and Onyx's arm flew across his face and Nibs grabbed his arm with one hand and viciously elbowed Onyx in the ribs three times, kicked his feet out from under him and skipped away only to run into Angel's fists wildly swinging but Nibs dropped down and sweep kicked him.

Rufio and Chi stood off to the side watching, as they were the only ones left in the club, and they didn't want to abandon Nibs.

Nibs heart raced as energy built up inside of him, it was as if his body was screaming for him to do something, but he didn't know what exactly.

Felix glared at Nibs then looked and saw Rufio standing across the room looking like he wasn't sure if he was going to run, or join in on the fight. Rufio was racking his brain trying to figure out how he could help, but he saw that all three of them were just as fast as Nibs and he knew he as a human, had no chance.

Felix stared at Rufio until Rufio looked at him and their eyes met. Fear gripped Rufio's gut and he knew he was in trouble. "Chi, hide now." Rufio blurted and Chi ran around the corner and hid under a table.

"Its time you go down." Angel said then nodded his head at Onyx and they charged Nibs. They attacked Nibs viciously and relentlessly, so much so that Nibs couldn't even get a moment to think straight. Nibs fought them off the best he could but he started getting tired and their hits started connecting. Angel slammed his fist into Nibs chest and almost knocked the wind out of him. Nibs staggered back and Onyx zipped up to him, snatched him up by the throat and body slammed him into a table. Nibs clenched his eyes shut and he saw flashes of himself fighting, they were memories of him and Peter fighting the werewolves.

"Hold him, and I'll break it!" Angel said and Onyx held Nibs down by the throat.

"Good bye." Angel said cockily with a raised fist that had red bolts surging around it then he slammed his fist down on Nibs stomach and Nibs went through the table.

Angel stood upright, drawing his fist back and he and Onyx backed away with a look of achievement on their faces as they straightened out their shirts. Nibs just laid there in the wreckage and didn't move, for he couldn't move because his body was wracked with immense pain. But the pain began to subside as his body healed itself. Nibs took this opportunity to regain his bearings. More memories of him fighting and flying flashed in his mind and they were simply unbelievable to him, yet he tried to make sense of them and questioned if he really had those abilities.

Angel, Onyx, and Felix stood over Nibs and Felix pulled out what looked like a cell phone and pressed a button. He was about to report to Darren that they had taken care of Nibs but Angel spoke. "Wait, I hit him, and the crystal is supposed to break, but nothing happened, his skin didn't even crack, he doesn't look dead." Angel observed.

"That's because you're an amateur, you didn't do it right idiot, you have now blown it..._again_." Onyx huffed then grabbed Nibs by the ankle and dragged him out of the wreckage and Nibs immediately kicked him square in the face with his other foot.

WHAM!

Onyx was thrown a few feet back and Angel came charging but Nibs hit him as hard and as fast as he could. He delivered a right-left-right, and a vicious closed fist backhand with his right fist, WHAM! the momentum threw Angel across the room.

Felix barred his teeth and came at Nibs with his sword and Nibs by reflex blocked it with his forearm and it hacked into it, but didn't do any where near the amount of damage as it should have.

Nibs clenched his teeth and skipped backwards and his hand ran into a chair and without looking, he immediately snatched it up and hit Felix with it as hard as he could.

WHAM! "AHH!" Felix fell as he never saw the chair coming.

Angel caught Nibs eye and he smiled then lifted his hand towards Rufio and a blade shot out of it. Nibs eyes grew wide and he zipped up to Rufio and knocked him down. "Get out of here!" Nibs snapped. "I can't." Rufio blurted then Nibs got to his feet and pushed Rufio behind him.

"What do you want!" Nibs yelled at the three boys.

"Your life!" Felix shouted then shot some bolts at Nibs and Nibs was about to dodge but he remembered that Rufio was behind him so he took the shot. The force thew him into Rufio and they both were slammed into the wall and Rufio was knocked out.

Nibs panted as he blinked his eyes rapidly to get them into focus, and he quickly scanned to room for Chi. He knew he couldn't protect himself and the both of them, else someone would die tonight.

Onyx had ran off and found Chi hiding under the table. He snatched her out of hiding by her hair and dragged her into the center of the room kicking and screaming.

Nibs eyes grew wide. "Leaver her alone!" he yelled.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" Onyx spat as he yanked her up on her feet by her hair. "Ahh!" Chi cried and Nibs heart lept out of his chest and he scrambled to get off the floor then then the next thing he knew was a burst of energy, and the sound of blades cutting through the air, and screaming. He was standing behind Onyx in a lunge position with a weapon in his hand that had chains on each end, with six inch blades on each end, They spun over his head and around the side of his body as blood splashed through the air.

Onyx fell down screaming and Nibs snatched Chi up from behind and he immediately zipped to the right as Felix threw his sword at Nibs face and the thing came spinning through the air.

Angel ran to Rufio who had just came to, and Nibs dropped Chi, snatched up Felix's sword and flung it across the room and it impaled Angel in the back. "Ahhh!" Angel howled then fell into the wall and before Nibs could put his arm down, Felix drop kicked him in the chest and swung a blade and cut Nibs across his cheek.

Nibs stumbled spun and swung his arm across his body and the blades from his weapon wizzed in the air and cut Felix across the forehead, chest, and arm. Nibs reversed his arm swing and the daggers came flying again, but this time Felix flipped in the air wildly and dodged them, then zipped past Nibs, and in a blink his blade dragged across Nibs's ribs and around his back.

Felix moved so fast that Nibs didn't even notice he'd been cut, for it was a delayed reaction. Nibs tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond, his eyes grew wide for he didn't see Felix in front of him where he once was, in fact he never saw him move... then it hit him.

"Ahh." Nibs grunted then his knees buckled and he slowly turned and looked behind him.

Felix stood there twirling his dagger with a half smile on his face then threw the dagger at Chi. Chi's eyes grew wide because the move was so sudden, she heard the clashing of blades and snapped her eyes shut.

Feeling no damage she opened her eyes and saw Nibs standing there looking at her and twirling his weapon; he had intercepted Felix's blade.

Felix grimaced. "The wound you have is deep, you'll be dead soon if you keep this up. You are dead either way, and if you keep fighting, I'll kill your friends." Felix said.

Angel had gotten to his feet and removed the sword from his back and his wound healed. Rufio looked at Angel then tried to inch away.

Angel smiled. "You won't even make it to the door." He threatened, however, running was not Rufio's intention. "If we are to die, let us die together, let me go stand with her." Rufio smartly negotiated.

Angel huffed. "Nonsense, whatever, get over there."

Rufio jogged over to Chi and took her hand and they both looked at Nibs, who looked like he couldn't fight anymore, but by that familiar look in his eye, Rufio knew Nibs was cooking something up, just like he did at the Casino.

Nibs challenged Felix. "I won't let you kill my friends. What it sounds like to me, is that you are tiring, so you're looking for the easy way out. Are you both going to take me at once now? Or are you going to man up and fight me on your own?" Nibs rasped.

Felix rolled his eyes. "You're just about dead, let me expedite!" He rasped then zipped up to Nibs and Nibs slugged him. Felix's back arched from the blow and he zipped away so fast it looked like he disappeared.

He appeared behind Nibs and swung his fist but Nibs ducked, turned and swung his arm, but the range was too close and the blades missed Felix by a long shot. Felix grabbed Nibs by the wrist and twisted it causing Nibs to drop his weapon. Felix held on to Nibs arm and uppercut him several times in the stomach. Nibs punched him in the face twice but Felix wouldn't relent, he just kept hitting him and Nibs couldn't get free. Then by reflex a blade appeared in Nibs hand and he swung his free arm and jammed it in Felix's neck.

"Ahh!" Felix screamed and staggered off to the side and Nibs doubled over in relief. He fought to catch his breath as he choked down the sickening pain and scrambled his brain to try to find a way out. But the only way out was through that enormous glass window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling and spanned from one side of the club to the other. The building was made of glass and they were on the top floor. All he could see was the city and all the lights, so if he went through the window, where would he go?

Alex and Onyx were standing a few feet away, their fists clenching and releasing, and Rufio and Chi were standing closer to Nibs, staring at him.

Nibs spit the blood out of his mouth. _"I can fly. I have memories of it. I just have to believe it. If not, I'd rather die out in the air, than by these bastards."_ Nibs said within himself.

Felix regained his bearings and Nibs cringed as he stood upright. He then felt wind in his face and a pain in his thigh, then next thing he knew Felix was behind him and had him in a head lock. "You're no match for me, before you die, tell me your name."

Nibs cursed within himself, for he'd done it again, he found himself cut in the thigh without even seeing it happen. Nibs quickly elbowed Felix in the gut as hard as he could then flipped Felix over his head and slammed him on the floor.

"Psst" Angel signaled to get Nibs attention and Angel pointed a dagger at Rufio and Chi. Nibs was so angry that by reflex again he swung his arm at Angel and ended up throwing a power ball at him an it threw him across the room; but Felix had gotten to his feet with his arm cranked back, ran and uppercut Nibs in the stomach aiming for where his crystal should be, with intentions to hit him hard enough to shatter it.

WHAM!

Felix took him in the air with him and Nibs came crashing down into a glass table.

CRASH! A sword appeared in Felix's hand as he flipped forward, and while in mid air he twirled the sword and held it in front of him, and he descended. Felix's legs went through the broken glass and where cut profusely as he came down, but Nibs, at a split second turned on his side and the sword dragged across his back cutting him deeply and went through the floor; Felix, barely missing his mark.

"SON OF A!"

ZZZIIITTTT! WHAM!

"AHHH!" CRAASSSHHH!

Nibs had threw his arm up and shot a large amount of power into Felix's chest and blew him straight through the ceiling and the debris came falling down as the alarm sounded and the sprinklers came on. Angel and Onyx 's fists were glowing and they drew them back about to attack, and Nibs forced himself to leap to his feet.

Rufio wrapped his arm tight around Chi as Angel and Onyx sent their assaults flying, Nibs ran up to them and the midst exploded into a gray streak of wind behind him and Nibs zipped right around them, and the midst encircled them just in time to block the assaults. The wind was in the mist and it lifted them off the ground. Nibs kept running and they were trapped behind him, and they started to scream. "No NIBS! NIBS! NIBS!" They shouted, for Nibs was running straight for the glass window and they were flying right behind him.

Nibs ran and leapt into the air and put his arms out in front of him as he dropped his head and went through the glass, breaking the entire thing. Nibs fell from the sky, Rufio and Chi falling behind him, as they were trapped in the whirlwind with that frightening weightless feeling in their guts. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed bloody murder as they were all falling.

"I can fly, I know I can, I can fly, I can fly..."Nibs kept saying under his breath then imagined himself doing it and he rocketed upwards and across the sky dragging Rufio and Chi in his wake. Nibs flew across the night sky, not thinking of anything else but maintaining his flight, but then his body gave out and he began to loose his strength. He slowed down dramatically and Rufio and Chi caught up to him, but the whirlwind abruptly dissipated and they fell from the sky and began to scream again.

Nibs turned and flew as fast as he could with his hands out trying to catch them. "Stop screaming and reach for him!" Rufio yelled and Chi frightfully complied as they fell through the clouds. Nibs finally caught up to them and grabbed their hands. They latched on to his beat up body and Nibs slowed the decent as best he could as he held them tight, ignoring the explosive pain.

As they approached the ground they tore through trees because Nibs couldn't navigate any longer and they all landed roughly on the roof of a three story apartment building. They rolled across the roof receiving many bumps bruises and scrapes until they were finally halted at the edge of the roof, luckily it had a ledge around it where one would have to step up on it to jump off. Nibs landed against the wall and Rufio and Chi piled on top of him. Chi groaned as she rolled off of Rufio and Rufio rolled off of Nibs. Rufio sat up and shook Nibs but he failed to respond.

Felix fell out of the ceiling and just laid there barely conscious. Angel and Onyx stood by the ledge which was covered in large piles of broken glass, for that entire side of the club consisted of that glass window that extended from the floor to the ceiling and to each wall. "He flew...we can't pursue, because, he can fly...and we can't."

"Apparently he doesn't have a crystal either. If anyone can shatter a crystal its Felix. Get Darren on the line, he is gonna want to hear about this." Onyx said then turned and walked away.

Darren was standing in front of the monitor and saw the blinker disappear and his eyes fell on the blinker that was in Florida. He didn't bother to check with the boys to see if they accomplished their mission, for he knew if they had, then apparently that wasn't Peter. He snatched up his jacket and stormed out of there, on his way to Florida.

End chapter.


	11. Finding Peter

**Chapter 11- Finding Peter**

A/N: Thank you all for reading, do continue! Enjoy the long chapter!

**In Florida**

John walked into the hotel room and dropped his bags and So-ren did the same. Tinkerbell flew out of So-ren's breast pocket and zipped around the room. "Geeze, this is Florida? Its much more hotter out here than London." Tinkerbell said.

John smiled. "Florida stays warm all year round." He said as he poked around the room. "Now what? How do we find exactly where he is." John asked.

So-ren smiled. "I can feel him clearly now. I know we're all tired now, but lets go while the time is still sensible. I don't want to wait until tomorrow, I do have to get back to my own world at some point, so lets finish this mission."

John nodded his head. "I agree, I'm going to have to get back home as soon as possible. My mother doesn't even know I'm all the way out here. If she knew I was helping you look for Peter, she would have a heart attack." John said.

So-ren turned to him. "Your going to have to cook up one hell of an elaborate lie." She said with a smile and John nodded in agreement.

So-ren opened the bathroom door and peered in. "Well lets shower and get into some cool clothes then get over there." She suggested and they did just that.

**At the Darling mansion:**

Knock Knock

Wendy turned. "Come in" she said then Slightly came in the room; his face and his glowing gray eyes enchanting her momentarily. "Hi Wendy, Is Jess-oh, there she is. We're about ready to go." He said as he smiled at her then walked to her bed and shook Jess.

Wendy snapped out of it as she shook her head. "Who are you again?" Wendy asked.

"Slightly." He said plainly.

"What kind of name is Slightly?"

"A nickname." He said.

"I gather that, so whats your real name?"

Slightly gave up trying to rouse Jess, so he scooped her up and held her bridal style. "Ah, I'll tell you later. Goodbye Wendy." He said then walked past her and out of her room.

Wendy quickly followed him and stepped out of her room, but he was gone. She ran to the balcony and saw her mother locking the front door. "How did he get all the way out of the house that fast?" She asked herself.

Wendy yawned as the need for sleep made itself known. She walked back to her room and shut the door. Wendy stretched her arms above her head as she made her way to her dresser. She stripped and put on a simple t-shirt and some silky pajama pants, and turned off her light.

Wendy yawned as she sat down on her bed and stared at her dainty lamp that rested on her night stand, and her mind went back to the interaction she had with Peter. _"I want my bracelet back Peter Pan...how did you take my bracelet from me? Ugh, listen to me, I sound like a lunatic, how could he have taken it if he wasn't even here. I was dreaming." _Wendy said inwardly._ "But when I woke up it was gone, or maybe Jess took it, but she was sleep. I gotta figure this out." _Wendy finished, she yawned then turned off her lamp, laid down and snuggled under the covers.

She nodded off and then her cell phone rang.

Wendy gasped as the sound startled her. She furrowed her brows as she wondered who could be calling her at this time of night. She snatched her phone off the nightstand and looked at the display screen, and she saw Sam's name.

"Oh my gosh." Wendy breathed in a tired tone, for she realized she hadn't spoken to him all day today, and it was now 11:15 pm.

"Hello?" Wendy greeted.

"Wendy...hey...um...I didn't wake you up did I?" Sam asked.

"No, not really, I just kinda dozed off, whats going on?"

"Well, I haven't heard from you at all today...I missed you...and I...I thought we were supposed to hang out today. Is everything...alright?" Sam asked.

Wendy smiled and placed her hand over her eyes as she rested in her bed. "Oh, yea, I'm sorry about that, everything is good here. I just had a busy day, that's all. I'm sorry I forgot-"

"I want to see you." Sam interjected.

"_Is he serious?"_ Wendy said inwardly for she was really tired and didn't feel like being bothered. Wendy smiled tiredly. "Oh, alright, tomorrow then." Wendy replied.

"No...tonight." Sam whispered.

Wendy looked at her phone then put it back to her ear. "Sam its about 11:20, and I am already in my bed." She whispered.

"And I'm already standing in your backyard, looking up into your window." Sam replied mischievously.

"What?" Wendy said in shock then slid out of her bed and padded over to her window. She moved the curtain aside and peered down, and there Sam was, in all of his handsomeness looking up at her as he held the phone to his ear.

Wendy sighed then smiled. "Sam...now you know I can't leave, you know my mother is going to ask me all kinds of questions." Wendy said.

Sam smiled. "Come out through the window, like you used to do." He whispered.

Wendy smiled then turned away as she quickly considered it, but then decided not to because she was tired and she didn't feel like getting dressed. "Sam I am in my nightclothes." Wendy retorted.

"Aaannnndddd, I don't have anything for you at my place?" Sam pushed.

Wendy didn't respond, she just stood there at the window debating within herself then Sam's voice pulled her out of her musings.

"See you're wasting time. Just put your slippers on and your coat and come on...stay at my place with me tonight." Sam wooed.

Wendy sighed. "As nice as it sounds-"

"We can spoon, like we used to do. I know you like that." Sam interjected. "Don't you trust me? I'll be a compete gentleman, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I just want your company." Sam said then paused. "And I can make you breakfast in the morning." He finished as he smiled up at her and raised his brows.

Wendy was so tempted to say yes, as she enjoyed laying up under Sam and smelling his intoxicating cologne, but she knew she would get an ear full if she was caught. "Will I be back before my mother wakes?" She asked as she looked down at him.

"No." Sam said simply. "She'll just have to get over it. Now come on, live a little and get out of that boring room."

Wendy gave in, and with a smile she hung up the phone, slipped on her slippers, and grabbed her wool coat. She opened up the large window and climbed out of it and on to the top of the back porch and jumped down into Sam's arms.

Sam caught her and held her bridal style. He silently stared into her face and Wendy smiled and glided her finger across his forehead to sweep his hair out of his face.

Sam took her to his house and they did a little more than just spoon...

Sam fell back on the bed with Wendy on top of him kissing him hungrily, and he was more then happy to return the delightful lip lock. Sam felt like he was falling back in love with the newly forbidden brunette with the rosy lips.

Even though they were lovers before Pan came back into her life and caused them to become enemies, he couldn't help but be overjoyed at the fact that he was given another chance to reconnect with Wendy in such a romantic way.

Wendy stroked his silky tresses as she kissed him, for she missed his attention. Slow jams played in the background as they fondled each other on his silky white sheets. Sam had gotten Wendy a little tipsy to loosen her up, and found that she was very aroused, and she jumped on top of him.

"_This is the old Wendy that I miss. I hope she never leaves me again." _Sam thought within himself as Wendy kissed him all over his face and ran her fingers through his silky black hair.

"_I cant believe this s—t."_ Sam said within himself as he smiled and rolled on top of her. His hair fell in her face, tickling her nose and Wendy had an instant flashback...

_Nibs closed his lids halfway, and as he moved in, his hair fell in his face and tickled Wendy's nose. End flashback..._

Wendy's eyes bugged out. She gasped and Sam pressed his lips against hers and they continued to kiss, all the while Wendy's mind was racing, for her flashback didn't show her Nibs full face. All she saw was that he had a side part which caused his hair to cascade over one of his eyes, and they were closed, but she did get to see that pretty mouth of his.

Wendy kissed Sam back as she gripped his back. Sam slid his hand up her side, and as his skin made contact with her's, the sensation caused Wendy's body to tense up. "Oh...um...no." Wendy stammered then pulled his hand out of her shirt.

"What? Whats wrong?" Sam breathed as he laid on top of her.

"Umm...its just..." Wendy trailed off, for she felt a bit uneasy, and she could no longer keep things going with Sam because her mind wanted to know who the other boy was with the black hair, and why was she kissing him. Her mind also questioned her about Peter, and where he fit in. Her mind went into a frenzy because she figured that apparently she had some sort of relationship with three guys, therefore leading her to think that she was unfaithful to him at some point.

Sam kissed her nose. "What is it, did I do something wrong?" Sam asked sincerely.

Wendy exhaled shakily. "I think...I'm just really tired, I need to call it a night."

Disappointment graced Sam's handsome face momentarily, but then he replaced it with a smile then looked at the clock. "Yea, it is almost 2am. That's what you get for not spending time with me." Sam teased then got off of her.

Wendy sat up and smiled. "Oh whatever." She breathed then they arranged the pillows and such, and Wendy got under the covers and laid on her back. _"I think I am about to loose my darn mind. I need to figure out what all these flashbacks mean. I need to find out where Peter fits in my life. I need the rest of my journals. Or...do I even care where he fits in my life? Obviously I love Sam. He's all I remember, Peter...is just someone from a book, that is dated. He is my past. He is someone I have no love for. I'm not sure if he and this Neverland Jess speaks of even exists. It is worth checking out, but...oh I am so confused and conflicted. But one thing is for certain, I love Sam...thats right. I love Sam." Wendy said within herself._

Sam just looked at her and noticed her face looked like she had a lot on her mind. _"I wonder, if she is starting to remember...I knew this would happen eventually...I mean, what did I expect?"_Sam thought inwardly. _"Ugh, what am I going to do when she achieves total recall? The only thing I can do is make her fall in love with me now, so when she remembers, she'll be conflicted. Yeah...conflicted." _

"Can you turn off the light Sam" Wendy yawned taking Sam out of his musings.

"Yes, sorry." Sam apologized then turned off the lamp.

"I love you Sam." Wendy said in the dark, but her mind was still conflicted. She said it to reassure herself more than actually meaning it at the time.

Sam smiled as his face turned beet red. "I love you too Wendy."

**New York**

Nibs turned and flew as fast as he could with his hands out trying to catch them. "Stop screaming and reach for him!" Rufio yelled and Chi frightfully complied as they fell through the clouds. Nibs finally caught up to them and grabbed their hands. They latched on to his beat up body and Nibs slowed the decent as best he could as he held them tight, ignoring the explosive pain.

As they approached the ground they tore through trees because Nibs couldn't navigate any longer and they all landed roughly on the roof of a three story apartment building. They rolled across the roof receiving many bumps bruises and scrapes until they were finally halted at the edge of the roof; luckily it had a ledge around it where one would have to step up on it to jump off. Nibs landed against the wall and Rufio and Chi piled on top of him. Chi groaned as she rolled off of Rufio and Rufio rolled off of Nibs. Rufio sat up and shook Nibs but he failed to respond.

"Nibs." Rufio called as he sat Nibs up and Nibs head fell back as he was out cold. Rufio adjusted Nibs in his arms so he could support his head, while Chi crawled and sat down on the other side of Nibs. Her eyes traveled from his face, and all the way down the length of his body.

"There's so much blood." Chi said as she touched Nibs blood soaked shirt where he'd been cut on the ribs. She followed the blood stain and surmised that the cut wrapped around and ended somewhere on his back.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get home?" Chi said in a worried tone.

Rufio just held Nibs in his arms and looked at Chi. "I don't know. We have to treat his injuries first, where are we?" He asked.

Chi got up and peered over the ledge. "There is a fire escape, it looks like we are on a three story apartment building. One of us can climb down, find a store and get some supplies, then treat him." Chi suggested.

Rufio nodded his head then patted Nibs cheek to try to rouse him. "Yes, great plan, but...what if those people find us?" He asked, then looked at Nibs. "Wake up man, come on, get up."

Chi raised her brows. "Its a chance we will have to take, or he's going to bleed to death. We can't just hide up here. In fact, we are right in the open. Lets get the supplies, then try to get down with him, and catch a cab." Chi finished.

Rufio shook his head. "Ok, who should go?"

Chi chuckled. "Me stupid, I'm faster than you, and if someone comes you are stronger, you can protect Nibs the best you can."

"That makes sense, look there is a door, it should lead to the stairwell and it should be open. Help me get him in there and that's where we will wait for you." Rufio said.

Chi agreed and grabbed Nibs legs and Rufio grabbed him under the arms and they made it over to the door. They propped Nibs up against the wall in the stairwell and Chi ran off.

Chi managed to get to a corner store a few blocks away and purchase what she needed, but not without various looks of shock from the customers, because of the blood stains all over her dress. Chi smiled, and ran out of the store as fast as she could, located the building and made her way up the fire escape.

Chi opened the door to the stairwell. "I have what we need and I know where we are. Call a cab while I do my best to wrap him up." She said quickly and Rufio pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called a cab.

Once the call was made Rufio hung up the phone. "Ok, we have ten minutes to get downstairs.

They made their way down the stairs carrying Nibs dead weight and were relived to had made it into the cab and all the way home.

**At the Club**

Angel and Onyx helped Felix to his feet and they created a rip and went through it, retreating to their own world to regroup and report their findings to Darren.

Felix went to Darren's chamber and knocked on the door repeatedly and grew impatient. I pushed the door open and walked into Darren's quarters. "Dad, Dad." Felix called but got no answer. He looked around and it didn't take him long to realize, that Darren went to Florida on his own.

Felix's face grew sour as he saw that the blinker for Brooklyn New York was gone, and the only one that was there was the one in Tampa Florida. "He underestimated us and went after him by himself. He obviously must think Peter is stronger than the three of us combined. It's a shame you have no faith in me father. For that, I hope Jessica get's in your way." Felix said then left.

**Right across the street from Dr. Smiths house...**

A small rip appeared in the middle of the air by a tree with a sword at the top of it. The sword cut straight down and enlarged the rip. Darren's leg stepped out of it, followed by the rest of his body, and then the rip closed behind him.

The sword dissipated and he straightened his dark green jacket and narrowed his eyes at Dr. Smith's front door. Darren stepped off the curb and walked across the street in a swift pace with his knee high brown motorcycle boots and his dirty black pants.

He jogged up the steps of her porch and stood at the door. The wind blew through a few of his tousled tendrils of hair which was tied back into a sloppy pony tail, as he looked down and pulled up his sleeve. He had on a simple thick black metal bracelet, in which he caressed it with his fingertips as he thought about what would happen if he removed it.

He searched for Peter's presence and when he found it, a smile graced across his handsome face. "I can feel you...now...feel me." He said under his breath then removed the bracelet. As he removed the bracelet his blue eyes began to glow as his pupils dilated. He smiled menacingly as a shock wave of his power rippled the air as his power was released. It went through the door and flowed through the house in search for Peter and Peter only.

Peter was in the kitchen eating a taco while Dr. Smith was in her bedroom getting herself into some comfortable clothes and brushing her hair. Peter sat there and thought about Samantha's antics earlier today and didn't think she was serious about leaving him with Dr. Smith, but it had been 30 minutes now since Samantha left.

Peter instantly became bored as he sat there an patted his foot as he ate. "_Sigh, why does she have to be so difficult, maybe its good that we got some space...she's moving too fast for me. Yet, I don't have a really good reason not to at least...respond a little bit. Its not like I'm committing to anything if I just kiss her a few times and play with her. But __what of that Wendy girl, how do I find her? What is she to me? I don't know what to do."_ Peter pondered inwardly.

Not finding an immediate answer, Peter shrugged it off and sat there mindlessly chewing his food, and then Darren's power engulfed him and he was immediately hit with intense heaviness. "Emmm" Peter grunted. He stopped and barely swallowed his food with furrowed brows as he felt like he was about to be crushed.

He got out of the chair and immediately hit the floor and his body became paralyzed. "What the..." Peter strained, and then the worst headache hit him and it seemed to get more intense by the moment. Peter clenched his eyes shut as he clawed the floor with his mouth wide open, for the pain took his breath away and he couldn't make a sound. The pain intensified and caused Peter to grit his teeth and his ears began to ring and the sound was piercing.

Darren stood at the front door then smiled in satisfaction. He then put his bracelet back on and the tension he directed towards Peter immediately relented.

Peter gasped then rolled on his back then heard the door bell ring. Peter's eyes grew wide as they moved around in his sockets. He quickly got to his feet and sat back down in the chair and scrambled to get himself together, for he didn't want to Dr. Smith to freak out, and he also didn't want to be be hooked back up to that dreaded IV machine again.

Dr. Smith emerged from her room with a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. "Hmm, I don't know what you and Samantha were arguing about, but it seems she changed her mind." She said as she passed the kitchen without even looking at Peter.

Dr. Smith made it to the door and looked out the peek hole and her eyes grew wide. She straightened her face then opened the door and Darren stood there with a smile from ear to ear. "Hello Miss..."

"Dr. Smith." She greeted.

"Well, Dr. Smith...is Peter here? I heard he was here and I've been looking for him for...weeks." Darren said with a warm smile.

Dr. Smith was in pure shock, for Darren looked just like Peter, just older, he looked to be the age of 30 to be exact, with wavy hair that was pushed back into a pony tail, and he had glowing crystal blue eyes. They were so light that they looked like they were almost white.

The look on his face changed as he noted her hesitation. His eyes were piercing as he stared at her through his straight brows, and then his lips parted. The look on his face made it known that he knew Peter was there. Dr. Smith was immediately intimidated and couldn't even think about lieing for any reason.

"Just hold on a sec, let me go get him." Dr. Smith replied then cracked a small smile and slowly closed the door in his face.

Darren stood there and placed his hands on his hips as he stared at the door. _"Ok, when he comes to the door, don't look at his face." Darren said inwardly. "I'll hit him as hard as I can, his crystal will be shattered, and it will be over just that fast. He is a threat, and I must kill him before he manifests." _Darren rehearsed within himself, for a smidgen of himself felt bad for what he was set out to do, but he trusted the Oracle with his life, and he knew this day would come, should the witch Arizael, fail.

The mysterious woman silently appeared crouched down on the banister right behind Darren, but off to the side.

"Psst" She signaled and Darren furrowed his brows and turned around.

His eyes beheld the blond beauty, clothed in a white cloak which blew sideways along with her hair as it flowed in the wind. She didn't bother with the hood but she still didn't reveal her full face either, for she wore a white mask over her nose and mouth.

The woman rested there crouched down with knee high white leather stiletto boots; balancing on the banister with such ease, as if she was light as a feather.

Before Darren could move a muscle she appeared behind him, snatched him up from behind, and leapt backwards in the air with him and they both disappeared.

"Peter." Dr. Smith called as she walked towards the kitchen. Peter heard her call him but he didn't answer. He was still sitting at the table somewhat in shock from the immense pain he had just felt. He he had his arms wrapped around himself and his body was turned towards the wall.

Dr. Smith came into the kitchen. "Peter….there is a man at the door asking for you." She said as she stood in the doorway.

Peter felt blood trickle down his nose. He shakily released one of his arms and quickly wiped his nose with the back of his hand, then wiped it on his pants.

"What's his name? Who is he?" Peter asked as he kept his face towards the wall.

"Umm.. Well, your brother maybe? I didn't ask that. He looks just like you, just….my age. But he said he heard that you was here, he asked for you by name." Dr. Smith said.

Peter released his arms and then turned in his chair and stared at her. "My brother? I didn't know I had a brother….what's his name?" Peter breathed.

"I'm not sure if he is your brother, but gosh….he looks just like you. Darren is his name, does that ring a bell?" Dr. Smith asked.

Peter shook his head. "Not at all. Maybe that guy I saw in my dream, maybe that's him." Peter said as he stood up and straightened his shirt. "I'll go talk to him."

Darren and the woman reappeared across the street in an alley between two houses. She released him and stood off to the side, her cloak blowing elegantly in the wind.

Darren turned around to look at his captor. "Wow." He breathed as he looked her up and down. She wore a white embellished cloak, a white tank and some white jeggings, along with knee high white stiletto boots.

"Well if it isn't Jessica, looking….sultry as usual." Darren spat with a half smile. Jessica didn't move, in-fact she wasn't even looking at him.

Darren crept towards her. "You can loose the mask, why are you hiding that angelic face of yours anyway? You don't want him to see it?" Darren pushed as he walked into her line of sight.

Jessica snatched off the mask and tossed it on the ground and flaming green eyes met crystal blue as they stared hard at each other.

"Don't even think about touching him Darren." Jessica said simply with a stone cold glare.

Darren laughed. "Oh honey, don't twist your face so, I feel like your silently _threatening_ me." He said sarcastically and Jessica didn't move a muscle.

"No preliminaries today? Fine….. So you've come to protect him? Well you know I'm stronger than you….you _**do know**_ that right? I'll get past you, heck kill you even, or maybe I should end his life first, while you watch." Darren said arrogantly.

Jessica sneered. "You evil son of a-"

"I have no mother." Darren interjected with furrowed brows.

Jessica placed her hands on her hips, revealing a sword which hung from her belt. "Your petty arrogance betrays you dear. I am so much more faster than you. I'll stop you before you even touch a hair on his head." Jessica spat.

Darren sneered as he placed his hands on his hips, his stance full of arrogance.

Jessica maintained her fierce look as her eyes dilated. " In the battle of strength versus speed, speed always wins." Jessica said as she furrowed her arched brows hard.

Darren rolled his eyes then quickly turned in the direction of Dr. Smith's house and zipped away then…

Jessica moved so fast it was as if she appeared in front of him in a lunge position, where she swung her sword straight up. SWOOSH!

"Ahhh!" Darren arched his back as he cried out. He was halted right in the middle of the street as his own blood flew in the air. He staggered backwards then he was kicked hard in the stomach, the force throwing him right back where he came from, in-between the two houses.

He fell and his legs went over his head, then he quickly flipped upright and grabbed his chest then looked up. Jessica was standing there arrogantly, and without her cloak. He looked and saw that her hands were on her hips, and her sword was in its sheath.

"_What the f—k just happened? I didn't even see her move, when did she take off her cloak, or even unsheathe her sword, how did she get in front of me like that!" _Darren exclaimed within himself then looked at his chest and saw that he was slashed across the front of his body, the wound started from his side and went clear across his torso and ended at his collar bone.

"Darren, don't twist your face up like that hun; it dishevels your beauty." Jessica mocked. Darren barred his teeth and the wound immediately closed up and he charged, her unarmed with his fists in the air. He swung at her and Jessica leaned to the side and ended up dodging a sai that she never saw him pull out, and he immediately attacked her with great speed.

She ducked and dodged the blades with arrogance written all over her face. She then pulled out her sword and twirled it and their blades clashed. She fought with such beauty and grace, and every time she swung her curved blade she made sure she twirled it, and she moved so fast it seemed like she had a double edged sword.

…...

Peter opened the door and saw that no one was there. Jessica cut her eyes Peter's way and saw him get ready to step out on to the porch, that's when she quickly blew Darren farther back and she ran after him.

…...

Peter stepped out and looked around. "There's no…one…" Peter stopped as he felt that familiar feeling he felt when he was at the supermarket and the club. He just stood there as he tried to pinpoint the location.

"What? I wonder where he went." Dr. Smith said as she stood out on the porch and crossed her arms.

Darren threw his sai at Jessica and she leaned to the side and sheathed her sword, for she didn't want Peter to hear the clashing of blades.

"Disarming are we?" Darren said as he flung his other sai at her and she simply turned her shoulder and it whizzed past her.

They halted for a moment and Jessica just stood there. "Stop this Darren, you don't want to kill him." Jessica reasoned.

Darren grit his teeth and ran up to her and landed heavy blows upon her but she blocked them all, however, the force caused her to stagger backwards at times, and off to the side at others. He swung at her face and she ducked then kicked him five times with the same leg and ended with a roundhouse, cutting him across the face with her heel. POW! Darren spun from the blow and immediately gave her a roundhouse of his own. CRACK!

"Ahh!" Jessica cried out as the blow completely caught her off guard and knocked her into the wall. For her mind was no longer on fighting, but keeping her secret from Peter.

Darren zipped up to her and slugged her. POW! And she lost her footing as the blow caused her to see stars. Darren caught her by the neck and slammed her back into the wall.

"Feel that? That's the feeling of defeat." Darren spat as the cut across his face closed up then slammed his fist in her stomach and she doubled over, then snapped upright and bought her elbow with her, and uppercut him right under the chin. WHAM!

The blow took him into the air and he fell into the wall of the second house and glared at her.

"Sweetie you are going to have to hit me harder than that if you think you're going to phase me. Are you even _trying_ dear?" She spat.

Darren rubbed his chin as he straightened himself and was amazed at her strength, for he hadn't had a run-in with her for months.

"I love that face you have, you have the look of someone who's just got the taste knocked out of his mouth." Jessica taunted.

"Don't make me hurt you. I was holding back, but now you're pissing me off. Just get out of my way." Darren said.

"Come make me." Jessica said and Darren ran up to her and shot a power ball at her but she wasn't there.

He quickly turned around and threw up his forearm and blocked her sword with it, the blade barely cutting him. "Are you even trying your hotness?" Darren taunted.

"Are _you_ pretty boy?" Jessica purred then flipped backwards and they stood facing each other.

Darren furrowed his brows. He pulled up his sleeve and grabbed his bracelet.

Jessica raised her brows in arrogance and lifted her arm, causing her sleeve to slide down to her elbow exposing her bracelet that was on her wrist. She placed her finger on it as if she was going to remove hers as well. "Already ready to go all out?"

"Why do you fight me?" Darren asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Jessica placed her hands on her hips as well, glad that he wasn't going to unleash his power because then she would have to do the same, and Peter would have wandered right in the middle of it making matters worse. "Stop trying to kill him, and we won't fight, we'll get along happily ever after." Jessica answered sarcastically.

Darren sighed. "I can't. My empire is on the line. If I don't kill him while I have the upper hand, he'll try to take over. He's a tyrant Jessica." Darren reasoned.

"You don't know that, you haven't even met him." Jessica defended.

"The oracle knows it. She said I must kill him, and do it now while his memory's lost." Darren said.

Jessica furrowed her brows. "Memory loss?"

Darren smiled as he just noticed he accidentally let part of a deep secret slip past his lips, so he disregarded her question. "You hid him when he was born, and now I've finally found him. Besides, why bother meeting someone that you're going to kill?" Darren said.

Jessica shook her head. "How could you be so cold? Be such a monster?" She rasped.

Darren raised his brows as he looked her up and down. "So...you want me to meet him, tell him everything, then kill him? That is absurd. I will do what I must to protect my people. You know that." He rasped and Jessica sheathed her sword as they both dropped their guards.

Jessica tilted her head up. "The oracle is not all knowing, she only acts like she is. She is subject to error."

Darren just stood and stared at her immaculate form and he forgot all about his mission. "To be a King means doing the things everyone else is too weak to do!" Darren yelled and Jessica opened her mouth to retort but Darren spoke first. "You used to be by my side. Come back to me." He breathed as he walked closer to her.

Jessica got lost in his overly handsome face and his crystal blues as he stopped within an arms reach and she failed to respond.

Darren reached out for her hand and she sneered and immediately slugged him. CRACK! Darren's face snapped to the side. He simply turned and looked at her with furrowed brows, then took one step closer and she punched him in the chest, but there was barely any power behind her blow.

Her facial expression betrayed her as her anger broke.

Darren stared at her with an intense smoldering look on his face. "Look at that face, you've got no more fight left in you." Darren breathed and she swung at him but he caught her by the wrist and held her arm tight.

"Let go." She spat as she looked away, trying to ignore her melting insides, but Darren got in her face and she quickly turned and looked him in his face. "I love you Darren, but you've changed. The oracle has twisted your mind, what you are doing is irrational. I mean, you haven't even met him yet. You're just blindly following her orders, without question. Is that what you are? A follower?" Jessica reasoned.

"What were we fighting about?" Darren asked then quickly grazed his lips against hers and their eyes flashed as their energy quickly transferred.

Jessica closed her eyes then opened them as she panted, for her heart was beating out of control. Darren released her wrist and she took a quick step back and he was right in step with her, not allowing her create a gap.

…...

Peter pinpointed their location and jumped off the porch and ran across the street.

"Peter!" Dr. Smith called and her voice alerted Jessica and Darren.

…...

They both cut their eyes towards the street and Jessica grabbed Darren by the belt buckle and pulled him into a rip and they disappeared just as Peter ran in-between the houses.

Peter stood and looked around and noticed the cracks in the walls. "Someone was here, maybe more than one person." Peter said under his breath then looked and saw a sai on the ground. His eyes grew wide and Dr. Smith came running. "What is it? Why are you over here?" She asked and Peter went to pick up the sai. "Look what I found." He said.

Dr. Smith's eyes grew wide and she scanned the area. "There is another one, over there." She pointed and Peter retrieved it. "A fight broke out here. But I felt….a presence. I've felt it before, here and there. I think that guy has been following me." Peter surmised.

Dr. Smith became worried. "Well come on, let's get in the house, that guy kinda creeps me out. It was like, he knew for certain you were in there. I wanted to tell him that you weren't, but, those eyes, wouldn't let me." Dr. Smith explained.

Peter furrowed his brows as he handled the sai's and held them by the tips of the blade, then he grew very angry. "Why are you playing GAMES WITH ME!" Peter screamed as he took a step forward, crossed his arms and snapped them out to the sides, and the sai's slammed into the brick walls.

Dr. Smith jumped from fear and stared at him wide-eyed, but Peter remained slightly bent over with his arms out to the sides panting.

"Someone knows me, they know exactly where I am, they appear, then disappear, playing cruel games with me. I don't find it funny, I find it insulting." Peter rasped then straightened himself then turned to Dr. Smith.

"Lets go, I'm tired anyway, its been a long hard day." Peter said and Dr. Smith wrapped her arm around him and Peter relaxed and wrapped his arm around her neck. "I'm sorry for scaring you, I just feel so...I don't even have the words to explain it." Peter breathed but Dr. Smith was still shook up. She just smiled and squeezed him, for she knew at this moment he needed someone to lean on, and they both left.

**Samantha's House**

Samantha went to her house and told her grandparents that Peter was going to be staying at Dr. Smiths house so she could help revive his memory. Samantha felt no guilt because it was the truth, she just left out the fact that they had gotten into an argument and she pretty much abandoned him. But she felt good in knowing that Dr. Smith would do everything in her power to jog his memory. Her grandparents were in agreement with her and said it was a good thing, and then they all had dinner. Then her grand parents went to their room and shut the door so they could have some quiet time.

Samantha was there washing up the dishes and watching MTV videos when her doorbell rang.

"_Hmm, couldn't stay away huh? Oh it may not even be him, it could be Rachel."_ Samantha said to herself as she walked to the door. She looked through the peek hole and saw a man in a police uniform. Fear gripped her gut entirely as her heart leapt in her throat.

Samantha quickly opened the door for fear of her grandmother hearing the doorbell, and she slipped out the door and closed it behind her. _"How the hell did they find me this quick? I'm dead."_ She panicked within herself.

"Hello officer, may I help you?" Samantha greeted with a shaky smile, but it was wiped right off her face when she remembered Bob, from the supermarket. _"Oh crap."_ She said within herself as a bowling ball dropped in her stomach.

Bob smiled at her and Sharon gave her a crooked one. "Don't I know you...Samantha Celeste is it?" Bob asked.

Samantha's heart was in her throat. "Um...I don't know you sir, but yes, my name is Samantha Celeste. How did you know that might I ask?"

Sharon grew impatient. "Because we heard that you know this boy, or is dating him or whatever. Where is he." Sharon said firmly and handed Samantha a picture of Peter.

Samantha looked down at the picture and bile quickly formed in her throat, she was totally unprepared for this moment.

"The supermarket." Bob blurted. "You were both at the supermarket horsing around. I remember your face now." He said and his outburst snatched away any chance of denying her knowledge of Peter, and her despair grew deeper.

"_What do I say? What do I say? Oh man oh man." _Samantha said within herself with such panic. _"Remain calm, remain calm..."_

"So how long are you going to stare at that picture huh?" Sharon pushed firmly.

"I do know him." Samantha murmured.

"What?" Sharon pushed.

"I do know him, listen, can you come back later, my grandparents are settling down for the night, and I don't want to startle them. They are in their eighties." Samantha said.

Sharon smiled and she calmed down a bit. "We don't want to come in, just tell us where he is, or...is he in _there_?" Sharon asked in a decent tone.

"No he is not." Samantha answered.

"Where is he then?" Bob asked.

Samantha furrowed her brows and looked at Bob then at Sharon. "I don't know where he is, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a guy I met a few weeks ago." Samantha snapped.

Sharon nodded her head. "Yea...one that you kiss huh? Your fellow students told us that you were both seen at the races. Funny how two people are missing, and I didn't see any of you in the integration room."

Fear gripped Samantha's gut hard. "We were at the races, but we left...early...I heard the races were raided, but lucky for us, we left...early." Samantha cleverly lied.

Sharon pursed her lips. "Emm hmm, so where does he live then?"

"I dont-" Samantha said but was cut off.

"Where did you drop him off at that night?" Sharon interjected.

"At McDonalds...I left him there." Samantha quickly lied.

"Oh?" Sharon said with her brows raised, not convinced one bit.

"Yes. I never seen where he lives. I kinda met him...at some party, and we hit it off. But we never exchanged numbers and such. I just run into him at clubs, parties, and events that us teens frequent. So I never had to really exchange numbers with someone I bump into quite often. We kissed because, well, you see the picture...he's smokin hot. But that's as exciting as it gets." Samantha said.

"Sounds like a damn stalker to me." Bob said as he stood there with folded arms.

Sharon just looked at her as did Bob. "Your story is not concrete. Its possible, but strange at best. You are lucky we don't have a warrant." Sharon said.

"Who's to say we wont come back with one." Bob added.

"Believe what you will, I told you all that I know. Why are you looking for him anyway? Should I be worried or something because I am sure I may run into him again." Samantha said as her nerves were reaching their limit and all she wanted to do was run.

Sharon smiled at her. "If you see him call me. But know this, we will be watching you, because your story is bulls-t in its purest form." Sharon said and handed Samantha the card and they walked off.

Samantha leaned up against the front door and turned the handle. She walked backwards into the house and slowly closed the door and locked it. She turned and saw that her grandparents were not disturbed and she was somewhat relived. She turned off the TV and ran into her bedroom and shut the door.

She stood with her hand on her chest and pulled out her cellphone, contemplating on dialing Dr. Smith so she could alert Peter, but she couldn't find her voice.

So-ren, Tinkerbell, and John were sitting in the rental car right across the street from Samantha's house. They had pulled up right when the police were getting in the squad car. They sat there and waited until they pulled off, and then a few minutes later they decided to make their move.

John tilted his nose up. "This must be the place if the police came over to this quiet looking house. Good job So-ren." John said then opened the door and got out of the car.

So-ren closed the door and pulled out a device that looked like a cell phone, and she held it in her hand. "Lets make a move. This is where I sense his presence the strongest." She said and Tinkerbell remained in her breast pocket.

The three of them approached the home and as soon as So-ren's foot stepped on the curb she halted. John kept walking and Tinkerbell flew out of So-ren's pocket.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

So-ren looked away. "This is where I say goodbye. I've done my part, I've lead you to him. I am now needed back in my world...don't forget that I am a leader of a pack." She said.

John stopped when he heard them talking. He turned to them and walked back to So-ren. "You leaving then? Fine. I'll see you later then." John said then shook her hand and So-ren smiled and walked backwards then turned and walked away.

Tinkerbell zipped up to John and went in his collar. "Lets go John, we've come too far." She whispered.

John swallowed. "Ok, here it goes." He said then jogged up to the door, then up the stairs of the porch and rang the doorbell.

Samantha's heart jumped in her throat again and she bolted out of her room and ran to the front door. "Oh my gosh! What now?" She cried within herself as her heart dropped. She stormed over to the door and whipped it open. "What? Um...who are you?"

John cleared his throat as he looked nervous and embarrassed. "Um, my name is John. I'm looking...I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name is Peter, have you seen him?"

Samantha just stood there with her mouth open, not sure how to respond.

John looked away then adjusted his glasses then looked back at her. "Listen. I'm not here to hurt you or anyone. He's been missing for about three months, and...his family is very worried." John said in a nice tone.

Samantha tilted her head to the side. "How did you know he would be here?"

John smiled. "We...know how to find him. Can we speak to him?"

Samantha shook her head. "No, he's not here right now. He's out. Can I have your phone number or something? I can call you when he comes back." Samantha lied.

"Sure." John said then they exchanged numbers and John smiled and made his way back to the car.

Once in the car Tinkerbell flew out of his shirt. "I'm so glad we finally found him. Now we just wait." She said and looked at John and he just looked straight ahead.

"What?" She questioned.

John exhaled. "Tinkerbell...this is as far as I go as well-"

"Why?" Tinkerbell interjected.

John raised his hand and his eyebrows as well. "I need to get back home first thing in the morning. You now know where Peter is, so you have no need for me anymore." John explained.

"So you're just going to leave me?" Tinkerbell shouted.

John turned to her. "I have to. I have responsibilities at home. I promised I wouldn't

get involved. I actually have to create an alibi now. So I have to get over to Miami to see Michael. That will be my story. Yes...I'll tell her I came to visit, and spent the night. It won't be a lie, it will be true, and he will validate it. Yeah...that's perfect." John smiled as he was satisfied with his plan.

Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes at him in fury. "Yea I get that, but why can't you just come in with me right now, it will only take a few moments longer." Tinkerbell said.

John exhaled. "Tinkerbell, he's not even in there remember? Aside from all that I have just said, to be honest with you...I really am not that enthused to see Peter again." John admitted.

"What?" Tinkerbell hissed as she turned her head away from him then looked back into his face. She understood where John was coming from. Peter had been very aggressive towards everyone, but she remembered that he was under the influence of Dark Water. But even still, Peter and John's relationship was strained, way before he was even possessed by Dark Water.

John nodded his head. "See, you've got nothing to say. You know Peter and I have friction between us, but I dealt with it. However, I have no idea what condition he is in-"

"He saved your sister, and your mother." Tinkerbell growled.

John looked down. "I know. But he always saves them, he's Peter Pan, people get captured, he swoops down and saves the day. He is also an arrogant egotistical jerk for lack of better insults." John said.

"He's still my Peter." Tinkerbell whispered.

Tinkerbell floated in the air in silence thinking about how she was going to handle Peter. She thought about flying into the house through some open window and hiding there until he came back. Then she would make her move. She smiled as she was happy with her plan. "Ok, open the door and let me out." She said.

"I'm sorry Tink, I hope you understand. Be careful Tink." John said as he opened the door.

"Yea Yea, I can take care of myself. Bye now." She said then zipped off to the roof of the home in a flash.

Peter and Dr. Smith came into the house and Dr. Smith locked the door behind her.

Peter took off his shirt as he walked to his room. "I need a shower, and then I'm gonna crash." He said then went into the bathroom.

"That's fine, I'm tired myself." Dr. Smith said then walked into the bathroom just in time to see Peter drop his pants, and her heart dropped right with them.

Peter raised his brows and turned to her. "What? Did you want something?" Peter asked.

Dr. Smith blinked and quickly turned to her linen closet which was in the bathroom. "No, I was just getting you a towel and a washcloth. Also I have some bar soap, I'm sure you don't want to use my girly perfume soap."

"Good thinking." Peter said as he removed his boxers and got into the shower and closed the curtain.

At that point, Dr. Smith had had enough. "My, aren't you just ultra comfortable with your personals." She said with a bit of annoyance in her voice, for she felt like he was teasing her.

Peter smiled as he stood and let the water hit the back of his head. "Why not? I've got nothing to hide, and its not like you haven't seen it before. Or...does my body offend you?" Peter asked innocently.

Dr. Smith was tempted to take the conversation in the obvious direction in which it can only gravitate to, but she refrained. _"He's almost half my age, but I swear he knows exactly what he is doing." _She thought within herself then just left the bathroom.

Dr. Smith went into the guest room where Peter was to stay. She unplugged the IV station and moved it into a corner, along with the heart rate machine, and all of her gadgets. She changed the bed linens too, and as soon as she was done Peter came into the room with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Just in time, I just tided up the room." Dr. Smith said and Peter smiled and walked past her and to the bed and stood there. "Samantha left me here with no clothes or _anything-"_

"I will call her and see if she can run it by, in the mean time, go ahead and get your rest." Dr. Smith quickly said.

Peter smiled. "Thanks Dr. Smith...for everything."

"Of course Peter. Good nite." She said then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Peter had dropped his towel, pulled the bedding back and laid down on the bed on his back. He pulled the blanket over his hips and relaxed. He allowed the trauma of his day to drain from his mind as he exhaled. He laid there and placed his hand on his chest then glided it down the front of his body and yawned. He rubbed his belly and his eyes became heavy, and each time he blinked he saw a flash of Wendy's face. He closed his thickly lashed lids and saw Wendy's face again, smiling, and he took notice to her lips.

Peter drowsily opened his eyes again as he teetered on the edge of consciousness and oblivion. "Wendy..." Peter breathed as he could barely remain conscious.

…...

Wendy was laying in the bed with Sam, and they were both dead to the world sleep. Wendy wasn't dreaming about anything at the moment, just black oblivion.

Her dream began as soon as Peter joined her in the realm of unconsciousness...

Wendy was in her own room, laying in her bed on her back with her arms resting by her head. Her window was open, her white curtains flowed as a gentle breeze came through the window. The only light in her room was the moonlight that illuminated through the window.

Peter, who was clothed in a white wifebeater, distressed blue jeans, and bare feet, met her as they connected, by appearing on her windowsill in a crouched position. He stayed on the windowsill for a moment, as his eyes adjusted somewhat to the darkness in her room; the moonlight barely illuminating the way to her bed.

Peter knew exactly where he was, he was right where he wanted to be, in that Wendy girl's room.

Peter licked his lips as he stood in the tall window then stepped off the sill and padded over to her bed. Wendy knew he was there, for she could feel him some how. Peter reached her bed and just stood at the foot of the bed staring at her; but he couldn't see her, just her silhouette under the sheets.

Peter furrowed his brows as desire burned within him and he looked at her through his brows as boldness came to the surface.

He slowly crawled into her bed like a cat, creeping, waiting to jump on its prey. Wendy's heart began to beat right out of her chest as soon as she felt his weight at the foot of her bed.

Peter crawled on top of her and remained on his hands and knees as he looked down at her, still unable to see anything more than a silhouette. Wendy just laid there and looked up at him, only able to see a silhouette as well. Her lips parted as she saw the silhouette of his tousled locks, and she inhaled the scent that was all Peter.

Peter reached for the lamp and Wendy quickly grabbed him by the wrist. "No, don't turn on the light. I'm not sure if I am dreaming or not, but I'm not ready for it to end." Wendy said and Peter's brows raised. "Oh?" He said then placed his hand back down on the bed, and Wendy placed her hand on his side and glided it around till it rested on is lower back, and she slowly pulled him down.

Peter laid on top of her and immediately pressed his lips against Wendy's ruby's. Their lips pressed and glided against each others, then their lips finally parted, and their tongues met. It was as if tension exploded in both of their bodies, as the butterflies that fluttered in their bellies all exploded, sending a liquid flame that coursed through their veins.

Peter felt this and it caused him to grip the sheets as his eyes rolled in their sockets, and Wendy felt him grip the sheets, for his hands was right by her head, and she was turned on instantly. She enjoyed the cinnamon taste of his mouth, as he enjoyed the minty taste of hers.

Wendy bent her legs and squeezed him as he laid in between her legs. They continued to kiss as both of their hearts pounded against each others chests. Wendy placed her hands on Peter's rounded shoulders and glided then down to the center of his back, and then to his sides where she stopped there and slipped her hands under his shirt.

Goosebumps immediately made themselves known as Peter's body froze and he broke the kiss, and buried his face in her neck. Wendy squeezed his sides then began to run her hands all over his back. Peter slid his hand behind her head and pulled her as he laid on his side, and she moved right with him. Peter pulled her in and their lips met again.

Wendy ran her hand up his side and the shirt went with it. Peter broke the kiss and looked at her hand as she slid her hand to his chest and gripped it, and she smiled for he felt so good under her hands.

Peter moaned for a short second then cut it off to hide his satisfaction. "Wendy, don't touch me where I can't touch you." Peter whispered as he boldly and cleverly gave her an ultimatum.

"I'm not afraid. I want you to touch me, and kiss me." Wendy said. Peter smiled then bit her bottom lip as he mimicked her by placing his hand on her delicate shoulder. He glided it down her side as he enjoyed the curve of her waist, and he kept going; his hand gliding over the curve of her hip, where he met the barrier of her sheet. He slid his hand under the sheet and met her skin, it was then when he realized that she only had panties on.

Peter retraced his steps with his hand, and it slid back to her waist, where her shirt came up as well as his hand slowly traveled up her side, and he made sure that his thumb touched part of her belly as he caressed her and he felt her body tighten even more. Peter's touch sent shivers down Wendy's spine and she moaned as well, and her back arched.

Peter covered her lips with his as his hand kept traveling until it reached her bare breast, where he just cupped her right under her breast. Also discovering

+ that she didn't have a bra on under her thin white t-shirt. "Oh" Wendy breathed as she broke the kiss. "I want to see your face, turn on the light now." She said and Peter removed his hand and complied.

The lamp illuminated the room and the teens smiled at each other as they looked into each others face. Peter sat up and snatched the sheet off Wendy's hips and his eyes fell on her pretty pink panties.

Peter grabbed them by the hip and Wendy grabbed his wrist and she just looked at him with an exclaimed face, but nothing came out her mouth.

Peter looked back at her. "What? Come one, lets just go." Peter whispered as he looked at her seductively.

Wendy smacked his hand away. "No." She said with an attitude.

Peter frowned then looked at the lamp. "Lets turn the light back off." He said quickly then reached for it.

"No." Wendy smacked his hand out of the air.

"Are you scared?" Peter blurted with one brow raised; his emeralds challenging.

Wendy laughed. "No, this isn't even real anyway, its just a dream-"

"Then take off your clothes." Peter blurted then raised his brows real quick and dropped them back to normal.

"You first." Wendy blurted.

Peter pursed his lips and took off his shirt and Wendy's eyes grew wide as her eyes took in his sun kissed well defined body. Peter sat there with his shirt balled up in his hand as he stared her in her face.

"You're scared, you're not ready. Don't make me do it if your just gonna stare." Peter finished childishly.

Wendy blinked several times then looked away. "Peter, is this real? What is this, how is this so real to me?" She said as she returned her gaze, and it was planted right on his chest.

"I have something that will answer that for you." Peter said.

"What?" Wendy asked, then looked him in his face.

Peter laid down beside her and caressed her cheek. "Relax." He whispered and Wendy laid on her back, and Peter leaned over her and kissed her.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt and bunched it up with his fingers and slowly pulled the shirt up her body, stopping at the bottom her of her breast.

Wendy squirmed under him from his touch, his scent, and his proximity, and she became nervous. Her breath caught in her throat and she was about to tell him to wait, but then she figured, hey, its just a dream.

Peter slid his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast again, just at the base, and Wendy jumped and exhaled form the pleasure that swarmed all over her body.

"Can I, kiss you here?" Peter asked, and it was totally awkward for Wendy, she snapped her eyes open and looked at him. "NO!"

"I'm going to anyway." Peter said with a smile as he removed his hand and pulled her shirt down just a little.

Wendy gasped, she couldn't help but be turned on. "Shut up." She said, for she didn't have any other response to offer.

Peter broke eye contact and looked down at her body and began to plant kisses down her belly and Wendy covered her face. "This feels all too real, please don't wake up." She said to herself.

Peter kissed her navel then stopped there and looked up at her. "Wendy, I'm going to leave something here for you. But you must do the same for me, so we can both see if this is real. I don't know how it could be real, but it feels damn real to me." Peter said.

Wendy looked down at him. "Ok, but what, what are you gonna do?"

Peter immediately began to suck on her right under her navel and Wendy shrieked and clenched her eyes shut. Peter kept sucking on her flesh and Wendy gripped her face as the pleasure was madding. Peter stopped and looked at his work and smiled, for he created a hickey on her. Without further permission, Peter began to kiss her as he traveled to her side and then bit her. Wendy shrieked again and he began to suck on her side, creating yet another hickey.

Wendy was panting out of control and she gripped his hair. "Stop it, you can't do that, stop." Wendy breathed and Peter stopped. "Just one more." He said and and then planted kisses on her as he traveled up the center of her body, his fingers gliding up her body as well.

"You better stop." Wendy said, but Peter ignored her, for he heard the pleasure in her voice.

He reached the center of her chest and slid his hands under her shirt and cupped both her breasts fully this time.

"Peter." Wendy called.

Peter looked up at her and Wendy covered her mouth.

"Scared? Want to turn off the light?" Peter taunted.

Wendy just stared at him with her hand over her mouth.

"Do you want me to leave?" Peter asked.

"No." Wendy said with a muffled response.

"Do you want me to stop?" Peter whispered, his face looking like he'd done something wrong.

"No." Wendy gave in and without hesitation Peter pulled her shirt up to her neck and squeezed her breasts together as he buried his face in her cleavage and planted yet another hickey, and Wendy squeezed him with her thighs.

Peter released her flesh then began to kiss and suck all over her, and he took her breasts into his mouth repeatedly. Wendy moaned again and again as she squeezed him, grabbed his hair, and kneaded the flesh of his back, and arms.

Peter abruptly stopped and sat back. He slowly pulled her shirt back down as he wore a tiny smirk on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do...all of that. I guess I got carried away." Peter said in a small voice then he looked away from her, for he really felt he crossed some line.

Wendy collected herself then sat up and gripped his jaw and kissed him fiercely. Peter returned the kiss and she straddled him. She then broke the kiss and pushed him down on his back.

She laid on top of him and they kissed. "I shall now leave you with a present as well." Wendy said, and they continued to kiss as their hands roamed each others body. The roaming became more intense as their personals became part of the exploration of their hands; their fingers begging to penetrate the barrier of panties and pants.

Wendy unbuttoned Peter's pants with one hand and Peter broke the kiss. "Don't...please, don't tease me." Peter whispered.

Wendy bit his neck and Peter barred his teeth and Wendy placed her hand on his belly and then slid them in the front of his pants, but not in his boxers. She stopped right before she went too far and Peter was waiting, on edge to see what she was going to do.

"Its not real." Peter breathed. "Keep going." He whispered but Wendy reversed her steps and slowly slid her fingers up the center of his stomach, and felt every muscle flex, and jump as her fingers glided over his skin. Peter turned on his back as she rubbed him, and he laid there with his eyes closed, and a strained look on is face.

Wendy looked at him from head to toe and admired his form then she felt a strange feeling of familiarity, as if her memory was right at her fingertips but something was hindering it.

"I...know you Peter...I feel it, but, I can't really access my memories of you. I feel like I am close though." Wendy said as she began to ponder where they were, and how all of this was so, and if this was real or not, and when she was going to wake up.

"Stop, worry about that later." Peter breathed. "Please, keep going, before one of us wakes."

Wendy quickly thought of the fact that she really didn't know when she would have this chance with Peter again, and the thought distressed her. She grabbed his face with one hand and kissed him fiercely. Peter kissed her back and she then broke the kiss. She planted hot and fierce kisses down the center of his neck. She then traveled to kiss him all over his firm chest as she gripped his chest and felt his muscles flex under her hands.

She squeezed him and rubbed him all over his arms and torso as she kissed him and bit him. Sounds of pleasure emitted from Peter's lips as his mind raced. He too felt like his memory was being blocked by something. Then he realized, that they were in each others minds. _"How much more intense would it be if we met in person? Maybe that will help us remember. We can't unlock anything in each others minds because we are occupied. We both don't remember anything, so we have nothing to offer each other, no __answers...nothing." _Peter thought within himself between pants.

Wendy then bit his side and sucked on is flesh and Peter bit his arm, for she also had a firm grip on his crotch and the feeling sent him over the edge.

Wendy released his flesh and left a dark red hickey on his side, she wiped it and smiled. "That will last for a while." She said arrogantly and Peter rolled on top of her and grabbed her legs and planted himself between them.

"Who are you, what are you, why are you?" Peter rasped as he kept a tight grip on her thighs.

Wendy tensed as he looked at her firmly. "You torment me...and for what? You're just a silly girl in my mind. You- are -not- _real_!" Peter snapped, for he grew angry because nothing they did felt familiar at all, so he quickly surmised that she wasn't real.

"I _am_ real! What are you with your glowing green eyes? Peter Pan from Neverland? A boy who only appears in my dreams! I kiss you and I feel nothing, nothing familiar at all! I doubt that you are real myself!" Wendy exclaimed.

Peter and Wendy separated and sat on the bed staring at each other as they pondered each others comments.

"I'm sorry." Peter said breaking the silence. "Too much has been going on, that's all. I just...I need to see you, in person. Things should be different." Peter said.

Wendy sighed. "I m sorry as well. I just dove right in and reacted to your comment. Even though I don't remember you, you are real. We were real...once...my journals prove it to be so. We were lovers. From what I understand, the rest of my journals are in Neverland. So I have no idea why I am back in London, and why in the world you are in Florida. But we do need to meet. What is your address?" Wendy asked and Peter was about to speak but he remembered that he couldn't read.

Peter grew very angry; and because of his embarrassment, he cut the connection.

End Chapter.


	12. Manipulated

CHAPTER 12- Manipulated

Slightly had arrived very early in the morning in Neverland with Jess in his arms. He flew to the top of portion of the underground home and dropped down the long chute. It was dark and very quiet in the home, for everyone was still asleep. Slightly walked to his new room which was Peter's room, and went through the fur that covered the threshold. He looked around and smiled as he placed Jess in the large bed.

Slightly then went to the kitchen and grabbed a muffin with some milk and began to eat.

"Slightly." Ann called as she appeared in the kitchen.

Slightly turned to her and answered, his mouth full of muffin. "Yes?" He answered with his brows raised; his facial expression looking like he didn't want to be bothered.

"You just came from earth, any news on Peter?" Ann asked as she never really took in his facial expression.

Slightly swallowed his muffin. "Nope." He said nonchalantly and walked out of the kitchen; Ann on his heels.

"Nope? That's all you have to say? What went on, did you find Wendy? Nibs, So-ren, Tinkerbell?" Ann pushed.

Slightly walked to Peters chair and sat in it. "I found Wendy, she's home. She doesn't remember anything, and she hasn't seen Peter, she doesn't even know he exists. Her family hasn't seen him either, not even Nibs. I haven't seen So-ren or Tinkerbell. Everything's pretty quiet and normal over there." Slightly said in a bored tone then began to look at the walls.

Ann furrowed her brows. "Wow, that's strange, Wendy not remembering anything. Were you able to at least track Peter's presence, or Nibs presence?"

"No."

"Why not?" Ann asked, anger evident in her voice.

"I never connected with any of them, I don't even know how to...no one ever taught me that skill." Slightly explained then slowly looked at Ann.

Ann softened. "Ok, we will work on that, Tigerlily can show you, she's connected with Peter on several occasions, maybe she can help."

Slightly nodded his head then looked down at the ground and held his gaze, wishing Ann would leave.

Ann looked him up and down and Slightly broke the silence. "So how are you Ann? How's everything been since I left?" He asked without looking at her.

Ann smiled. "I'm fine thank you. We managed while you were away, so...will you be you going to go back and look for Peter?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay here and make myself stronger, just in case." Slightly said and Ann looked at him like he was insane.

Slightly looked up at her. "You know what happens when I am gone too long, I need to be here to protect you and everyone else. Who knows what condition Peter will be in when he comes back. He may still be...crazy." Slightly said and Ann accepted his logic. "You are right. That's if he even comes back, he was trying to leave last time I checked. And we never resolved that last argument. He thinks we betrayed him. Oh boy." Ann breathed.

Slightly smiled. "Give it time Ann, they will find him and deal with whatever condition he is in. All will be well soon, and everything will be set in its proper order." Slightly assured then reached out for her. Ann leaned in and hugged him while he sat in Peter's chair and Slightly smiled, for he had no intentions on finding Peter, he cared more about getting stronger, so when Peter does arrive, he could challenge him.

__

In Alaska...

Andrea had brought Hook to her home where he showered and dressed himself in the only clothing that was available, which was a fresh pair of scrubs. "Certainly miss, we must acquire a tailor, this clothing is utterly unacceptable." Hook said as he sat down at the table for dinner.

Andrea smiled. "We will go first thing in the morning." She said then set a plate full of food in front of him.

Hook smiled, for she whipped up a quick pepper steak dinner and he was very hungry. "This dish looks exquisite my dear, let us hope it tastes as good as it looks." Hook finished and she smiled and joined him.

Hook tasted a piece of the steak and closed his eyes as he allowed the flavor of the steak, onions, and peppers saturate his taste buds. The food immediately drove his senses wild as he was washed over with pleasure. "Wonderful." Hook breathed then continued to dine.

"Thank you um...you never told me your name...sir." Andrea said sweetly, for most of her fear had dissipated into sheer intrigue.

Captain Hook stopped chewing and looked up at her. He resumed chewing them swallowed his food and took a sip of grape juice, as he kept his gaze her way. Hook cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Oh how rude of me Andrea, for not properly introducing myself. Certain situations has robbed me of my good form, please...forgive me. My name, is Captain James Hook." Hook finished. His very words and mannerisms washed over her like silk.

Andrea smiled. "Ahhh, you're such a gentleman, James." She breathed.

Hooks ice blue eyes grew wide at the sound of his name...James, for it sounded so, humane, so upper class to him. For he rarely was called that; he was used to Hook, Codfish, Captain Kipper, and any other derogatory name Peter and his lost boys would conjure up.

May I call you James?" Andrea asked, her tone clearly indicating that she was swooned, and her voice pricked him deep.

Hook looked around the dining room as he fought with his facial expressions, then he returned his gaze to her and cracked a forced smile, for he didn't know how to set his face at that moment. "Yes my dear, I prefer it." Hook breathed then returned to eating.

Andrea took a few bites, causing them to eat in silence, then she decided to ask Hook a question. "So, James."

"?" Hook's mind jumped at the sound of his name and he looked up at her. _"I hate to get used to being treated like the true gentleman that I am." _Hook thought as his heart raced.

"Where are you from? Who are you? Why were you frozen?" Andrea asked.

Hook's face went blank. "Inquisitive are we? Those are questions best addressed after the conclusion of our dinner Ma'am." He answered dryly and returned to eating, as did she.

Once dinner was finished they went into the living room, where Andrea chose to sit and Hook chose to pace.

Andrea observed how the blue fabric of the scrubs caressed Hook's immaculate musculature, for he did fill out the outfit as it was a size too small. She also took in his jet black perfect curls which rested beyond his broad shoulders and wondered when he had time to curl his hair so perfectly. She also took in the attractive shape of his nose and his perfectly shaped mustache and goatee. "_Such perfection, there is nothing natural about this man..." _Andrea reminded herself inwardly.

Hook stopped and turned to her with his hands on his hips and he smiled at her; his stance and his blue eyes enchanted her even more. "To answer your question my dear, I am Captain James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger. I once lived here on earth, where Piracy was King. I sailed the seven seas, and _dominated_ the Spanish Maine...many...many..._many_ years ago." Hook rasped arrogantly.

" Then, along came one dreadfully fateful day, I should refer to it as the day of my demise, however, I was given a new life, whether I wanted it or not. My crew and I, sailed into one of the most unavoidable ferocious sea storms mankind has ever endured none less reported. Such an occurrence was never reported or seen...because that storm...was for me." Hook finished then began to pace and use his hands in a graceful way as he told his story. "Twas a portal, which brought my crew and I to another world...a world of magic, fairies, and flying children...among other unimaginables, not to mention fantasies and horrors."

Andrea's mouth just hung open as she took in every word, and they unfolded in her mind like a story. She sat as if hypnotize by Hook's very presence, the way he moved his body, and the accent of his voice. Hook pursed his lips at her reaction then continued.

"This world, is called Neverland, and there are several ways to it." Hook said.

Andrea blinked her eyes several times."Impossible, no disrespect James, but what you've just said-"

"I am not finished with my introduction miss." Hook interjected kindly as he rubbed the wrist of his hand which should be a Hook.

Andrea snapped her mouth shut. "I apologize, please, continue." She said as she thought that he was beautifully insane for telling her such insanity.

"As I said, there were flying children on the Island, I came into contact with one of them, and he became my nemesis. He was, and _is, _ all -things- unnatural. " Hook emphasized. "He took my hand in our first encounter." Hook said then outstretched his hand and Andrea looked at him like he was mad because his hand was right there. Hook looked at her and smiled and then brandished his fangs. Fear gripped Andrea and if that wasn't enough, Hooks hand slowly turned into a Hook, and all the apparatuses appeared and attached to his arm, the holster and all materialized out of thin air and Andrea passed out.

Her body fell to the side and plopped on the couch and Hook exhaled and shook his head. "Ridiculous." He said then walked around her house looking to see if she had a home office.

He went upstairs and found her office and stepped in. The globe on her desk caught his eye so he went and took a seat. "The child was so afraid I could barely have a decent conversation with her. Where am I...Where am I..." He thought as he fumbled with the things on her desk and looked through her papers. He found some mail and looked for her address. "Oh, it appears that we are in Alaska. How did I get all the way out here? I wonder if the witch did this to me, I wonder if she still lives. If Pan and his wretched followers live...if Weeennnnddy..."Hook trailed off under his breath then went to the globe and located Alaska and London. "The best place to get answers is right there in Bloomsbury London. Where it all began...for them that is." He said under his breath.

Hook turned and went back downstairs to wake Andrea, so he could have her make plans for an immediate trip to London; where he would show up on Wendy's door step.

Tinkerbell zipped up to John and went in his collar. "Lets go John, we've come too far." She whispered.

John swallowed. "Ok, here it goes." He said then jogged up to the door, then up the stairs of the porch and rang the doorbell.

Samantha's heart jumped in her throat again and she bolted out of her room and ran to the front door. "Oh my gosh! What now?" She cried within herself as her heart dropped. She stormed over to the door and whipped it open. "What? Um...who are you?"

John cleared his throat as he looked nervous and embarrassed. "Um, my name is John. I'm looking...I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name is Peter, have you seen him?"

Samantha just stood there with her mouth open, not sure how to respond.

John looked away then adjusted his glasses then looked back at her. "Listen. I'm not here to hurt you or anyone. He's been missing for about three months, and...his family is very worried." John said in a nice tone.

Samantha tilted her head to the side. "How did you know he would be here?"

John smiled. "We...know how to find him. Can we speak to him?"

Samantha shook her head. "No, he's not here right now. He's out. Can I have your phone number or something? I can call you when he comes back." Samantha lied.

"Sure." John said then they exchanged numbers and John smiled and made his way back to the car.

Samantha closed the door and let out a shaky breath. _"They've found him...this means...he'll...be leaving soon. Out of our lives, __**my**__ life. __**Sigh** __Grandma told me not to get too close to him, not to catch feelings for him. But I couldn't help it. What are these feelings? I don't even know him like that. How could I possibly feel so strongly? Is this love? Lust? Infatuation? Whatever it is, its heart wrenching. I feel sick to my stomach...the thought of him not being here anymore. No matter, I gotta tell him that the cops are looking for him, and his family, or whoever that boy is. But then I don't want him to worry about the cops. He's pretty much out of here now that his family is in town. No, I have to tell him." _Samantha thought.

She started walking to her room, then her cell phone rang. Samantha jumped and quickly looked at the screen. Seeing that it was Dr. Smith she breathed a sign of relief, then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Samantha...when were you planning on bringing Peter's things? You left the poor boy here without a change of clothes." Dr. Smith said with a cheerful voice.

"Ooooh, I am so sorry about that. Let me grab a bag, I'll be over in a bit." Samantha said and they ended the call. She ran into Peter's room and grabbed a duffel bag and began to pack all of his clothes and necessities. She then ran out of the house, and as she did so Tinkerbell zipped in at the top of the door, Samantha never saw her. Samantha hopped in her SUV and drove off.

She reached Dr. Smith's house and knocked on the door.

Dr. Smith came to the door and let Samantha in.

Samantha smiled then placed the bag down by the door. "Hey, whats going on?" She breathed.

Dr. Smith exhaled as the events of the day flashed through her mind. "Well, it certainly has been a long day."

"Where is Peter?" Samantha asked as she looked past Dr. Smith.

Dr. Smith raised her brows. "Sleeping. I put him through allot today, that's why he became sick earlier. He went to bed about two hours ago."

"Can you wake him up, I have something really important I need to talk to him about." Samantha pushed.

Dr. Smith's face was questioning. "Is it really that urgent that you have to wake him?"

Samantha furrowed her brows as she wondered why Dr. Smith would even ask her such a dumb question. _"Why doesn't she want me to talk to him?" _Samantha thought, then quickly fixed her face.

__"Yea, yea it is." Samantha breathed.

"Then by all means." Dr. Smith said as she lifted her hand, granting Samantha passage.

Samantha hurriedly walked past Dr. Smith and to the room where Peter was. She knocked on the door, then quickly opened it. She turned on the light then ran to his bedside and began to shake his shoulder gently.

"Peter, Peter, wake up, come on, get up." Samantha whispered but Peter didn't move. His body was beyond spent due to the strain he had put on it earlier with Dr. Smith, the attack he endured from Darren, and finally his connection with Wendy. This caused him to slip into a very deep sleep after he severed his connection with Wendy.

Samantha tried and tried, for she really wanted to tell him about the police and John who came looking for him. For they never figured out who the mysterious person was who saved them from the police the first time. Samantha sighed and gave up. She placed her hands in her pockets as she looked down at him.

"I guess you really overworked yourself today. You wont even budge. I really need to talk to you, but I guess it just has to wait. I will be back in the morning. I don't know if I will be able to sleep tonight without you. But its important that you stay here for a while." Samantha whispered to him.

Samantha exhaled and she began to think about how he might react if he found out that the cops were looking for him. She wondered if she should even tell him. She began to think that it would cause extra stress and further complicate things for him. So she decided at that moment, that she was going to keep that to herself. She figured if he stayed here with Dr. Smith, the cops would see that she was telling the truth, and back off.

Samantha shook her head in agreement with her thoughts and she departed.

Dr. Smith was sitting in the living room watching the news when Samantha walked to the door.

"Did you get to tell him?" Dr. Smith asked as she stood and walked towards the door.

Samantha pursed her lips. "Nah, I couldn't wake him. I hope he didn't slip into a coma again. Gosh, why would I say something so stupid. I will come by at about, 7:30, say what I have to say, then go to school." Samantha finished.

Dr. Smith's brows raised as she nodded. "Geeze, that important huh. Ok, see you then, sleep well." Dr. Smith said and Samantha smiled and left.

The next morning Peter woke up at about 6:30 in the morning and was greeted with the smell of coffee and bacon. His stomach immediately growled and he sat upright. _"What is your address?"_ Wendy's voice echoed in his mind as Peter rubbed his eyes.

Peter folded his legs Indian style and rested his head in his hands, his fingers playing with his tousled locks. _"Maybe if I get someone to say it to me, then write it down, I can stare at it until I remember it. Then the next time I connect with her, I'll find it and give it to her. That's a good idea. The only one I have." _Peter thought then got out of the bed and his eyes grew wide_. "I don't have anything to put on." _He thought then his eyes fell on a bag that was sitting by the door._ "That wasn't there before, hey, that looks like my bag." _Peter thought then went over to it and unzipped it. He smiled when he saw his clothes inside, along with all his necessities. He threw on a wife beater and some sweats, then went straight to the bathroom.

He used the bathroom then washed up in the sink and began to brush his teeth. As he did so he stared at his reflection then remembrance hit him. His eyes grew wide and he paused and looked down at his side. He stood there with one hand on his toothbrush, and the other moved to his side, and he began to bunch up his shirt so he could see if Wendy's present would be there.

Peter slowly pulled up the fabric and as soon as his eyes fell on that dark purple hickey his mouth dropped. His shock caused his hand to release and his toothbrush fell out of his mouth.

Peter quickly spit out the toothpaste from shock as his heart raced. Peter gasped. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, she's real, it was real, oh my gosh." Peter blurted and calmed himself down. He cleaned up the mess and washed his face and lifted his shirt again and ran his fingers over the purple mark. "No way, there is just no way, it all explains how I got that bracelet, but no way." Peter swallowed and straightened himself out and left the bathroom.

Peter came to the kitchen and stood at the entrance. "Hi." Peter greeted with a smile. Dr. Smith turned to him from her position at the table and returned the smile. Good Morning Peter." She said then took a sip of coffee. "I made some coffee, and breakfast, would you like some?"

Peter smiled. "Yes, I'm starving."

Peter joined Dr. Smith at the table and he immediately began to eat. Dr. Smith had eaten her meal, so she just sat there and sipped her coffee and watched him. She thought about asking him how he slept but her fascination got the best of her.

Peter looked up at her and smiled. Dr. Smith returned the smile and Peter returned to eating, but he could see in his peripheral vision, that she was staring at him.

Peter became uncomfortable and decided to break the silence. "Hey, Dr. Smith."

"Hmmm?" Dr. Smith answered as she continued staring.

Peter looked up at her. "Why do you keep staring at me?" Peter asked with curiosity.

Dr. Smith was taken aback by his directness and she blinked her eyes as she turned her head. "I'm sorry I didn't notice I was doing that. I'm just...so...into you." She said and Peter furrowed his brows in shock, then she snapped her head at him. "Fascinated I mean, you are extraordinary. I was thinking about the tests we ran yesterday, that's all. I was in a daze." Dr. Smith said and Peter's face softened as he now understood what she meant.

Peter nodded his head. "I'm not like other people." Peter said plainly.

"I know." Dr. Smith said as she sipped her coffee again, this time not looking at him.

Peter looked down at his plate. "What's Samantha's address?" Peter asked.

Dr. Smith looked up at him. "Um, its 1455 Bridgewater Way, Tampa Florida 33631. Why?"

Peter turned his head and noticed her notepad and pen on the table. "Can you write that down for me? I just like to know where I am staying." Peter said then sipped the coffee and immediately gagged. "Uh! Yuck! Oh my gosh, what the heck is this stuff?" Peter said and Dr. Smith laughed. "Its coffee, I guess you never tasted it before. Wash it down with your orange juice and you'll be just fine." She said as she wrote down the address.

As soon as Dr. Smith finished the address, Peter took the paper from her and stared at it. "Thank you." He blurted. He continued to stare at it, for he had already forgotten the address, so he couldn't read it back to himself.

Dr. Smith cleared the table and then stood by Peter's side, and noticed he was still staring at the paper. "Peter, how long are you going to stare at that?" She said and Peter snapped out of it.

Peter looked up at her and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, did you need something?"

"I'd like to start today's explorations, if you are up to it." Dr. Smith said.

Peter nodded. "I am..."

"How do you feel?" Dr. Smith asked as she looked down at him.

"I feel good, I slept really good last night, and I dreamed about that girl again." Peter said as he looked up at her and Dr. Smith's face became unreadable and she began to stare again.

Peter became nervous because of her constant staring, and he wondered if she even heard what he'd just said.

Peter turned his head and began to examine the wall, and without looking he spoke again. "So...are we going down stairs now Dr. Smith?" Peter asked.

Dr. Smith snapped out of it and backed away. "Yes." She said and Peter got up from the table, with the paper still in his hand. He slowly walked in her direction and when he was about to pass her, he stopped and turned his head and looked at her. "Whats wrong with you?" Peter asked.

Dr. Smith stood there and raised her brows. "Nothing." She breathed then Peter turned his head and took a step, but Dr. Smith grabbed him by the wrist and Peter froze.

Dr. Smith came by his side and pulled his wrist, and Peter slowly turned to her. He looked into her face and saw that it was different...it was filled with want.

Peter's eyes moved around in his sockets and he raised his brows and Dr. Smith quickly leaned in and stole a kiss.

Peter's eyes grew wide from complete shock, and he stepped back. "Wo! Dr. Smith, what are you doing?"

Dr. Smith began to untie her robe. "Beginning today's explorations, don't you want to...explore Peter?"

Peter put up his hands in shock. "No! No, I just see you as my doctor, that's it!" Peter said.

Anger graced Dr. Smith's face and she opened her robe, exposing her lace bra and panties and Peter quickly gathered that this was all pre-planned.

Peter's eyes was pasted on her body, and his body immediately responded, for she was a rather good looking older woman, to be about the age of 33.

Dr. Smith advanced on him while he was staring at her breasts, and when she got close Peter snapped out of it and tried to run but it was too late, she grabbed his shoulders and backed him into the sink.

Peter turned his head as he kept his hands by his sides, and his body became rigid. "Uh, Dr. Smith, please. I..." Peter breathed as she meshed her body with his and he pursed his lips. He was naturally excited by her lack of clothing as any guy would be, but at the same time, he was never attracted to her to begin with, and had no desire to get sexual with her.

"Whats wrong with you? Does my body offend you? Do you not find me appealing? Do you think I am ugly?" Dr. Smith asked firmly.

Peter subconsciously squeezed the sheet of paper with Samantha's address on it then placed his hands on her waist and pushed her back.

"You're not ugly Dr. Smith, you are really very pretty, and...you have a very nice body. So please don't think that. I just...I can't see myself...I can't." Peter uttered his refusal with his brows raised. "I'm sorry."

Dr. Smith furrowed her brows as disappointment covered her features.

"I like Samantha." Peter whispered , his face tender.

Dr. Smith smiled as her brows rose. "Don't worry about her, she'll never give you what I can give you." Dr. Smith said and Peter looked down.

"Besides Peter, its just exploring. Don't you want to...give your body to science?" Dr. Smith said as she removed her bra.

Peter looked up and Dr. Smith threw it in his face. "Oh my gosh!" Peter blurted then turned and walked out of the kitchen; Dr. Smith right on his heels.

She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and snatched him back then quickly wrapped her arm around his chest and held him close. Peter's breath caught in his throat as his eyes grew wide.

"I'm not asking you to commit to anything Peter. Most boys would die to be in your place." Dr. Smith rasped then grabbed his unit with her other hand and Peter's knees buckled and he gasped then Dr. Smith pushed him forward out of the kitchen and into the wall in the hallway. Then she leaned on his back and returned to groping his unit.

Peter was in complete shock, and all he did was stand there with his cheek up against the wall.

"I feel you, so I know you want to. But you're holding back, and for what? Samantha? She's a virgin sweetie, and you an't gonna be the one." She said as she released him and slid her hands under his shirt and up his back, then ran her fingernails down his back and Peter arched his back as he grit his teeth from the feeling.

Peter placed his chin on the wall and he closed his eyes from the pleasure and he gasped. "Dr. Smith...I can't, do this with you. Don't make me." Peter pleaded as he looked up at the ceiling.

Dr. Smith ignored him. "You are such a tease. You act like you don't know what you are doing, but you are fully aware of it." Dr. Smith rasped then roughly turned him to face her and pushed him back into the wall and Peter panted and closed his lids halfway as he looked into her face.

"What are you talking about lady?" Peter breathed, his arousal creeping up the back of his neck.

Dr. Smith gripped his sides. "You strip in front of me again and again, _that's_ why you are a tease." She said, then slid her hands under his shirt and ran them up his stomach and his chest.

"I...I wasn't teasing anybody." Peter said innocently and Dr. Smith snatched the shirt over his head and it rested behind his neck as he never lifted his arms to allow her to completely take it off.

"Come on Dr. Smith, leave me alone, and lets do some real work ok?" Peter said as his arousal dropped, for he really just wanted her to back off, he really didn't want to mess with her, but her aggressiveness was breaking his guard down.

Dr. Smith ran her hands down his chest. "Lets see, you've been asleep for about, a month and a half, and awake for a little over three months...You've got to be _itching_ for some action by now. My, with a d*** that size, I know full well you are not a virgin." She said seductively as she grabbed Peter's unit.

Peter's eyes grew wide and he gasped at the feeling of her hands touching him. He grabbed her by the neck with his free hand and tried to push her back. "Oh." Dr. Smith breathed. "You like it rough?" She said then smacked his hand away and grabbed him by the throat and pushed herself on him. Peter gasped and panted as he looked at her, as his will began to melt faster and faster. "Its just science Peter. You are _not_ human, you have no memory. I want to know everything there is about you. So let me explore every beautiful inch of you. Who knows, our explorations might unlock something. Its just science, nobody has to know. Think of what you are passing up, the opportunity to discover something." She breathed.

Peter snatched her hand off his neck and pushed her back and she leaned on the wall in front of him. She leaned up against the wall and smiled mischievously. Peter looked her up and down as he considered it. He took in her features; the short black Cleopatra type hairstyle she wore, her straight brows, her brown eyes, and her pointy nose. Oh how he hated her nose.

Peter pulled his shirt back over his head and fixed it with his free hand and he looked down at the paper he had in his other hand. His mind went to finding Wendy, the only person who he wanted to be intimate with if he had the chance.

He looked up at Dr. Smith. "Your persuasion is tempting, just science, whatever that is. But that's all it would ever be Dr. Smith. If I even bother." Peter said as he stared at her.

Dr. Smith became very vexed by Peter's words and lashed out verbally. "You are such a rude little boy. Intolerable. You should be glad that I am even making an effort to help you remember who you are! How dare you insult me like this? After all I have done for you? The least you can do is this! I am trying to help you! I am trying to unlock the secrets you hold in that inhuman body of yours. You have unique abilities my studies have revealed, that I have yet to confirm. I've found out quite a bit about you, if you want me to share with you what I found, and continue to help you find out who you are, you'd better stop being stuck up and all high and mighty!" Dr. Smith snapped.

Peter became seriously offended and he furrowed his brows then looked down as he processed her verbal blow.

"You can't read! You think I haven't noticed it!" Dr. Smith shouted and Peter snapped his head up and looked at her in shock and embarrassment.

Dr. Smith nodded her head. "Yea that's right. I was just wondering when you were going to speak up. If you want me to keep that ignorant secret, and teach you how to read...if you want any of my help at all...you need to make up for your insult." Dr. Smith spat. "You really hurt my feelings Peter." Dr. Smith finished in a sorrowful tone, aiming to make him feel bad for his words.

Peter exhaled as his arousal was completely extinguished, her words struck him deep and all he wanted to do was disappear into the wall. He was grossly offended, but he knew she was right. He depended on her, and he so desperately wanted to know who he was, and was so glad that she wanted to help. She was the only person he knew that had the resources to do so; but he was now angry with her.

Peter looked up at her and his jaw was set."You become a **b—h** when you don't get you way, I never would have thought that about you Dr. Smith." Peter said in a disappointed tone.

Dr. Smith tilted her head up. "And now you call me names-"

"Ok, I'll do it, and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. You're all I have right now." Peter interjected robotically.

Dr. Smith furrowed her brows. "I don't believe you." She said as she walked up to him and backed him into the wall again.

"I don't know what else to say." Peter breathed as he cut his eyes away from her.

Dr. Smith went to groping him again and Peter parted his lips and his face became strained. Dr. Smith slid her hand in his sweats and touched him skin to skin and Peter furrowed his brows as they both stared at each other. For Peter was still holding back, and he was having trouble relaxing.

"Why is your face so strained. Why are you punishing yourself? You _can_ have pleasure you know, you have no one to answer to. Just close your eyes." She breathed and Peter softened his face. "Go ahead, close your eyes." Dr. Smith instructed. "Its just science." She assured and Peter closed his eyes.

"Ok, now let yourself go...let it go, and receive the pleasure, there's no need to withhold yourself from it now is there?" She breathed.

Peter exhaled as he followed her instruction and his body became aroused again as the back of his ears and his jawline began to tingle.

"Is there?" Dr. Smith pushed for an answer.

"No." Peter breathed and Dr. Smith leaned in and nibbled on his neck and Peter moaned.

"Its been such a long time, I know you've been wanting to, with Samantha, but what she won't do, I will." Dr. Smith said then released him.

She traced Peters lips with her finger and he opened his mouth, his face saturated with arousal. He smacked her hand from his face and opened his eyes. She grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall and Peter dropped the paper. Dr. Smith shoved her tongue in his mouth, they paused then kissed slowly.

Dr. Smith intertwined her fingers with his and pinned his hand against the wall and she pushed her thigh into his crotch.

Peter moaned again as his heart began to beat out of control. "You like to be dominated I see." Dr. Smith whispered and Peter opened his eyes and grabbed her by the back of her neck and finally gave in. He kissed her possessively and walked against her. "Sometimes." Peter answered.

She returned the aggressive lip lock and she pulled his shirt over his head, causing the kiss to break again.

Peter snatched off her panties and she pulled his sweats down and he stepped out of them. He grabbed her by the jaw and kissed her again as he grabbed her breast. Dr. Smith moaned in his mouth and grabbed his unit and they kept walking back into the kitchen.

Dr. Smith broke the kiss and kissed him all over his face, and then planted kisses on his chest as he ran his hands all over her body. Peter backed her into the counter then grabbed one of her thighs and lifted her leg, for he wanted to hurry up get straight to the point, so she could leave him alone. She got on her tip toes and Peter placed his unit at her entrance and felt her wetness.

Peter paused and he closed his eyes. "Good." He thought inwardly about her wetness, and was glad he didn't have to prep her. Peter rolled his eyes, but his unit begged entry. "You sure you want this? Because there's no turning back once I-" He breathed.

"I do I do." Dr. Smith blurted in a drunken lust as she grabbed him by the back of his neck.

Peter quickly pushed himself inside of her and worked it all the way in, and as he did so Dr. Smith cried out from the intense feeling of satisfaction.

Peter exhaled and grunted a few times from the feeling. "Ok, this is what you wanted, And you feel good as sh*t." Peter breathed then bit his bottom lip and he began to stick her.

He gave her a few hard thrusts and Dr. Smith flailed her arm out uncontrollably and knocked a glass bowl of fruit off the counter and it shattered, causing the fruit to roll all over the kitchen floor.

Peter smiled and kept going, the motions causing her to knock other things over. Peter pulled out and grabbed her and pushed her across the kitchen to where the sink was. He quickly grabbed her from behind and entered her. "Oh my goodness!" Dr. Smith yelled. And Peter slammed himself into her again and again and again as he lost himself in the pleasure.

Dr. Smiths arm flailed out again rather abruptly and she knocked the dish rack off the counter and all of her dishes broke, and the forks, spoons, and knives scattered.

…...

Samantha approached house, and made her way up the stairs and rang the doorbell, for it was now 7:25am.

…...

Dr. Smith heard the door and remembered that Samantha was to come by.

Peter grunted loudly through his teeth. "Someone's at your door" He breathed but didn't even bother to stop. In fact he began to ride her so he could climax.

"Who cares." Dr. Smith screeched. "Switch real quick." She blurted.

She pushed him away then pushed him on top of the table and she quickly mounted him.

…...

The door bell rang again and again. "Gosh, I told her I was coming. Its five minutes early but she should be awake." Samantha said then she heard a loud banging sound.

…...

The table had slammed into the wall from Dr. Smiths wildness, and Peter had kicked a chair, causing it to fall over.

Dr. Smith had climaxed for the fifth time, and then Samantha began to bang on the door.

Peter grabbed Dr. Smith by the waist and sprang upright, turned around and slammed her into the table and went to town, halfway on top of the table, and it hit the wall again and again.

"OH Hurry." Dr. Smith breathed, her voice strained and she grit her teeth from his roughness.

Samantha continued to ring the doorbell and then she called Dr. Smith. Her house phone began to ring and the distraction was nerve wrecking.

Peter reached his climax and snatched away from her and finished in her robe which was laying on the floor.

Dr. Smith ran past him, leaping over the broken glass and fruit and snatched up the phone. "Hello?" She answered out of breath.

"Good Morning Dr. Smith, I'm here." Samantha greeted.

"Ok, hold on, be right out." Dr. Smith said then hung up.

Peter ran past her and went straight to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Dr. Smith threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and ran to the front door.

She ripped it open and greeted Samantha. "Hi! I hope I didn't keep you too long." She breathed and Samantha looked at her like she was crazy because Dr. Smith's hair was all over her head and she was glistening with sweat.

"Did I wake you"? I would have thought you'd be up by now."

"Oh, yes, Peter wore me out." Dr. Smith breathed then quickly realized what her words sounded like.

Samantha looked at her strangely.

"Yesterday. It took a lot out of me to run those experiments on him yesterday. We were super busy, I must have been more tired than I thought. I went to bed at about, 2am or so." Dr. Smith finished breathless then smiled and stepped aside so Samantha could come in.

"Oh? What did you find anyway?" Samantha asked.

Dr. Smith shook her head. "I didn't finish going over the notes to come to a complete conclusion. I planned on testing my hypothesis today. And there are quite a few of them." Dr. Smith said in a high tone.

Samantha looked at her watch. "Ok. Well I don't want to be too late to school. Where's Peter?"

"In the shower. Would you like a drink?" Dr. Smith offered, completely forgetting about the kitchen, or her underwear, and Peter's sweats in the hallway.

"Sure." Samantha said and they both walked to the kitchen and there were the clothes. By the time Dr. Smith's eyes fell on the clothes, it was too late, for Samantha was right by her side, and the opening to the kitchen was right there as well. Samantha's eyes fell on the clothes that was on the floor in the hallway and she furrowed her brows. "What the?" She said inwardly, then her eyes fell on the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh! What happened in here?" Samantha exclaimed and Dr. Smith quickly walked in so they could get out of the hallway, and Samantha followed. There was broken glass, assorted fruit, silverware, papers, chairs, and the kitchen table looked like it was in the wall.

"Ummm. I was trying to kill those flying waterbugs, so disgusting." Dr. Smith cleverly thought on her feet. "I hate those things, and if you don't kill them when you see them, they multiply. Thats what I was doing when you were knocking." Dr. Smith said then smiled, for she hoped Samantha forgot about the clothes, but she quickly thought up a lie for that as well.

"Oh, I know what you mean doctor." Samantha said and Peter came in pulling his blue t-shirt over his head. He stood in the threshold and took in the ransacked kitchen, and he was at a loss for words.

Samantha turned around. "Hi Peter. I didn't know you were standing there."

Peter smiled. "I, just got here. How are you doing?" Peter asked nervously, as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his sweats then glanced at Dr. Smith, then back to Samantha.

"About that, I need to talk to you." Samantha said. "Can we sit outside for a minute?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Ok."

"Oh, how embarrassing, I was on the way to do a load of laundry, looks like these fell out the basket." Dr. Smith said, but the teens just walked past her.

Dr. Smith watched them leave and she wondered what Samantha had to speak to him about. She turned and went to the kitchen and began cleaning it up.

Samantha took a seat on the porch swing and Peter sat beside her and they began to swing. Peter sat there looking at Samantha's side profile for a few moments as he anxiously waited for her to speak.

Samantha sat there trying to get her nerves, thoughts, and her words together. However, she was also distracted by what she found in Dr. Smiths house and quickly gathered that they must have been being naughty. She dismissed the thought for now and figured she would investigate that later. Once she felt she was ready, she turned to him and finally spoke.

"Let me ask you a quick question...what if your family, or friends finally found you? Would you leave this place, and forget about us?" Samantha asked.

Peter looked away from her as one of his legs dangled. "Ummm...well...I would leave Samantha. From what I understand, and what Dr. Smith has said, I'm not from around here...possibly not even from this world-"

"What did Dr. Smith say about you? What did she find that makes you so different from us? What are you an alien?" Samantha interjected.

Peter looked at her and laughed. "I don't know all of what Dr. Smith has found. She's...supposed to tell me today. We are going to do a few more...experiments today. So I'll find out something. But to answer your question, yes I would leave, but...I wouldn't forget you. I'd visit..." Peter assured.

"I didn't ask if you'd forget _me..._" Samantha furrowed her brows as she blushed.

"That's what you wanted to know isn't it? Oh...you're afraid that if they find me, and I get my memory back, that I will leave, and forget all about you Samantha." Peter said with a smile and Samantha turned away.

"Stop this nonsense." Peter said as he placed his hand on her chin and turned her face back his way and Samantha's lips parted in embarrassment.

Peter looked her in her face and cracked a small reassuring smile. "How could I forget you and all that you have done for me? Even though you've abandoned me, and left me with the Doctor." Peter said then released her.

Samantha sighed. "Its for the best...for now...well, someone came looking for you yesterday-"

"I know!" Peter quickly interjected and went off in a rant. "It was a guy,

Dr. Smith answered the door, she said he asked for me by name, so I definitely know for sure that my name is Peter. She said his name was Darren. The strange thing is, when I came to the door, he was gone. But I felt a familiar presence, I felt it in the grocery store, and in the club the other night, I'm not sure if I felt it the day of the race because I was out of it. I think he's the one that saved us, and that he's been following me around...silently...watching me." Peter said then finally breathed.

Samantha just sat there with her mouth open, processing all of Peter's words. "Wow, um, why would he not be there when you came to the door. All of this is getting stranger and stranger."

"Mmmmhmmm." Peter acknowledged.

Samantha exhaled. "Well, for some reason, the police are looking for you. I guess some students told them that we were the two that went missing, or something. They came to my house. But I told them that I didn't really know you that well, and that we are not dating or anything like that. I think it worked, kind of. So we just have to be careful for a while. So its a good thing I left you here, because they came yesterday."

"What did they want?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, just wondering where you were. They already knew we were at the races, I just told them that we left early, and weren't aware of the raid." Samantha told a half truth, leaving out all the blabberings from Rachel, and the fact that Sharon said Peter was dangerous. Being that he didn't have any memory whatsoever, she chose to withhold that information as to not trouble him any further.

Peter nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Should I be worried?" He asked plainly.

"No, just stay here for a while." Samantha said.

Peter looked away from her and stared straight ahead. "I wish you wouldn't leave me here. I don't really like Dr. Smith." Peter admitted.

Samantha's face was questioning. "Oh no, why? Is she running too many tests on your or something? "

"Or something..." Peter murmured.

"I know she wore you out yesterday from what she told me and she said she had some more tests today." Samantha finished.

Peter huffed. "Yes, too many tests, too many experiments, too much poking and too much damn prodding." Peter said with a frustrated tone.

"Awww Peter, she's just trying to help you find out about yourself. Don't you want to get your memory back? Don't you want to know more about yourself?" Samantha asked.

Peter just sat there and they swung back and forth silently for a few moments.

Peter was thinking about Dr. Smith's words, and the fact that he would have to bear with her for a few more days. He dreaded it, but he knew there was no one else like her that could help him, so he decided he was going to use the situation to his advantage, and push himself through every test so he could get the most out of it. He then thought about Wendy.

Peter turned to Samantha. "Hey, can you write your address down on a piece of paper fo r me?" Peter asked, changing the subject.

"Ooo-kaay." Samantha said and didn't move.

"Now." Peter pushed in a calm tone with his brows raised.

"Oh, I didn't know you meant right now. Ok hold on." Samantha said then went through her bag and found a pen and paper. She wrote down the address and handed it to Peter. Peter looked at it, then put it in his pocket.

"Ok Peter, I have to get to school, I will be back right after and we can hang out. I'll bring some video games.

Peter just looked at her, unfamiliar with what video games were, but he picked up on the word games, and smiled. "Alright fine." Peter said then hugged her tight. Samantha returned the hug. "Ok get off me." Samantha blurted and Peter released her and she got up and ran off.

Peter huffed then got up and went into the house.

In Brooklyn New York

Chi opened the door to the stairwell. "I have what we need and I know where we are. Call a cab while I do my best to wrap him up." She said quickly and Rufio pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called a cab.

Once the call was made Rufio hung up the phone. "Ok, we have ten minutes to get downstairs.

They made their way down the stairs carrying Nibs dead weight, and the cab was thankfully waiting for them. Chi quickly got in and Rufio quickly dumped Nibs in the car and hopped in, they had to move as fast as they could before the cab driver took in their condition, with all that blood. They had the cab driver drop them off about a block away from their secret hide out. They were relived to had made it into the cab and all the way home.

They paid the cab fair, got out and stood on the corner with Nibs arms draped around their shoulders. They stood and waited for the cab to drive away so he wouldn't see them dragging Nibs.

It began to rain as the cab drove off. Rufio and Chi dragged Nibs inanimate body down the block and crossed the street. They reached the next block and stopped. "Grab his feet, we need to hurry." Rufio said, and Chi complied, and they ran off into the dark alley. They reached the side door of the boarded up warehouse building and Chi unlocked the door and they slipped into the dark building, but it wasn't done unseen.

Chi let go of Nibs legs as Rufio stood by the door. She felt around for the golf cart that they always left sitting there with the keys in it. She found it and felt around in the back seat and found the flash light. They got in and Rufio drove the golf cart down the dark long wide hallway while Chi shined the flashlight. The hallway lead them to a large freight elevator, they got in and took it into the basement, and drove down a few hallways as they got deeper and deeper under ground.

They reached their destination, which was behind two large metal double doors. They got out of the golf cart and Rufio went to the key pad and typed in the code, and the doors unlocked and he slowly pushed them open. Everyone else was asleep as morning was about to approach, so the teens tried to be as quiet as possible as they crept around their hideout.

They secured the door and made their way to the same table they used to operate on Nibs last time. They laid him on his back and Rufio signed to Chi that he was going to get the supplies. She nodded her head and he crept off. She turned on the lamp that hovered over the table and she looked down at Nibs. His clothes was saturated with blood stains; his face bore a bruise that extended from his cheekbone up to his temple, he also sported a black and blue bruise that wrapped around his throat.

Chi's brows turned up as she remembered the vicious fight as each cut and bruise on Nibs body retold their story. She took his hand and lifted his arm some so she could inspect his forearm, the one he used to block the blade that threatened to take his life. She touched the wound with furrowed brows and wondered how he didn't loose that part of his arm.

Rufio came with all her supplies and Chi was ripped out of her musings. She placed Nibs arm back down and held her hand out. Rufio placed the scissors in her hand and she began to cut off Nibs shirt. She also removed his pants and left him laying there in his boxers. She dropped the pants on the floor and stood upright and saw Rufio standing there with his hand on his mouth as he looked at Nibs.

"Is he...even alive? Did you check?" Rufio asked as he kept his eyes pasted on that nasty wound that Felix gave him. It started at his rips and wrapped around his back, stopping at his spine.

Chi's eyes grew wide and she croaked and covered her mouth. They both took in the damage that was hidden under his clothing. "Man, he's dead, he's lost so much blood. There's no way he's alive-" Rufio said.

"Don't say that!" Chi interjected.

"He is dead, look at him, look at us, were covered in _his_ blood. His chest isn't even rising and falling, and his body is covered in bruises, and that wound, looks sick, look, he even got cut deep on his leg. Chi, he bled to death." Rufio rasped. "Damn, I can't believe it..." Rufio finished.

"No." Chi spat as she grew angry and quickly stepped over to Nibs side and placed her fingers on the side of his neck, searching for his pulse. "He's got a pulse, extremely faint, he may not have much longer though, but he's definitely not dead yet."

"Get to work then before he finishes dieing." Rufio said and handed her the gloves. She got all prepared to stitch him up and moved in.

"Do you think you can close that up? Its so..." Rufio whispered.

"Just be quiet, I can do it, I have to." Chi said, then went to the edge of the wound by his rib and squeezed it together. She stuck the needle in and began to sew.

Rufio stood watching with his lips pursed, for he was extremely tense. He was hoping that Nibs would not die on this table tonight. "Can you even see what you are doing with all that blood?" Rufio said as he dabbed the bleeding wound to help her.

Chi cursed under her breath for she was having a bit of trouble and Nibs gasped as his eyes snapped open. Chi and Rufio jumped and snapped their heads at him.

"Oh my gosh!" Chi blurted.

"Nibs, you alright?" Rufio snapped wide eyed.

Nibs grunted as he barred his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. "No." He croaked then gasped in pain. "Get that needle outta me." Nibs rasped and Chi's mouth dropped in shock.

"Now." Nibs hissed then looked at Chi with furrowed brows.

"Ok." Chi said and pulled the needle out of his wound. Nibs closed his eyes and it immediately began to close up. Chi's eyes grew wide as she watched the wound close up from his rib, and continued on around his back, and to where her eyes could not see.

Rufio gasped and choked on his spit, then ran around the table to where Chi was and his eyes bugged out, for the wound was completely healed, not even a scar was left. They touched Nibs where the wound once was and they looked at each other stunned.

The wound on Nibs forearm closed up and all of his bruises began to fade away but then everything halted and Nibs gasped and grunted. "Uhhh, I'm so thirsty, and hungry." Nibs panted as he closed his eyes.

"You-you...healed...just like that!" Rufio said in shock.

Nibs opened his eyes and looked at him. "Yes, just like last time, remember?" Nibs croaked.

"No, it wasn't this fast, I spend a good deal of time stitching you up." Chi answered.

Nibs looked to Chi. "I can't finish the rest without food and drink, please it still hurts." Nibs groaned as he placed his hand on his stomach.

Rufio nodded his head and ran off to get whatever they had in the fridge. He looked around and saw nothing but a box of doughnut holes from Dunkin Donuts, and a gallon of milk.

Nibs just laid there with his eyes closed and Chi ran her fingers down his face, and observed the now yellow bruises on his face. She continued down his neck and glided her fingers over his chest then withdrew. She grabbed her bowl of soapy water and dipped the sponge in it and began to dab his chest. "Let me get you cleaned up so after you eat, you can get right in the bed." Chi said with a blank face, for she was simply amazed at how his body was almost healed.

Nibs did not respond, he just laid there and allowed her to clean the blood stains off of his skin. Her ministrations were as gentle as could be, for he still had a considerable amount of painful bruises on his body.

Rufio came rushing in with the milk and donuts. "Ok this is all we had, will this be enough?" Rufio asked and Nibs opened his eyes. Chi sat him upright and Nibs grabbed a handful of munchkins and stuffed them in his mouth, then washed them down with the milk. "Mmmm." Nibs smiled and continued to pop them in his mouth when suddenly...

CRASH!

The three teens perked up, for the violent sound of shattered glass echoed throughout the large open area they were standing in.

The ceiling was very high on each floor of the warehouse. Someone had broken into what was technically the basement portion of the warehouse, which was a large sunk-in area with windows near the ceiling.

The invaders broke through the window and landed on the walkways and quickly ran down the steps.

"Are you sure this is where they hide? It sure doesn't look like it." A cop said as he shined his flashlight along the walls.

"They wouldn't live on this level, right where there are windows." Another cop answered.

"Search the perimeter, there has to be another level lower than this one, maybe a man made entrance or addition. Look for something unusual." The leader said and they crept around.

Nibs remained calmly seated on the table which was right in the middle of the room

, and he popped another munchkin in his mouth as he kept his hazel eyes on the ceiling.

Rufio ran off to alert the others as did Chi. Everyone woke up and armed up as fast as they could then came running out into the main area where Nibs was. They whispered and murmured amongst each other and Rufio cocked his gun.

Nibs lowered his gaze and looked at Rufio. "There is about ten of them. They found their way to us, they are close." Nibs whispered. "What will you do?"

Rufio raised his gun. "We kill em, simple."

"No, their will be deaths on both sides, is there another way out?" Nibs whispered.

"...Yes, but we won't all make it in time, its too late." Rufio said with furrowed brows and an attitude.

Nibs paused and listened for their steps.

"Hide." Nibs quickly instructed and everyone looked like they were about to burst out of their skin.

"What?" Rufio rasped.

Nibs sat there calmly and reached for the gallon of milk and took a long swig as everyone stared at him like he was insane, and they began to shift their feet.

Nibs put the milk down and the bruise on his cheek faded away, and the bruises on his chest, stomach and ribs faded away as well. Everyone stared and was at a loss for words.

Nibs looked at Rufio. "I know what you are thinking...Rufio...just-hide...or some of your people may die tonight. Fight only if they get past me." Nibs instructed.

Mark was about to speak but Rufio put his hands up and he closed his mouth. "I am the leader here, and I-"

BOOM BOOM! The men were on the other side of the door pounding on it.

"HIDE." Nibs rasped and everyone scattered and ran to the other side of the room behind Nibs, and hid in various places. Nibs lifted his arms up then dropped them, and many of the lights were turned off, leaving the big lamp on that hung over him.

BOOM BOOM BOOM, CLICK CLICK CLANK, the cops were on the other side of the door trying to break it down, then a drilling sound was heard as they drilled the thing off the hinges. One of the big steel doors fell inward the cops flooded in, stopped and pointed their weapons at Nibs.

Rufio was hiding under a table behind Nibs and off to the side, brooding. He was angry, because he felt like Nibs was taking his place, commanding them to hide, and staying out there to protect them. He became jealous. He also didn't think Nibs could really be of any help after the last battle he'd just been in; barely making it out alive, regardless of the fact that he just healed right in front of them, so he readied himself...

Nibs sat there on the table in the middle of the room in nothing but his boxers, with a box of munchkins in his lap, and his legs dangling carelessly.

The officers looked at him like he was insane as did the lead officer.

Nibs reached for the gallon of milk again and took a swig and placed it back on the table next to him. "Ahhh." He made a refreshed sound and popped another munchkin in his mouth, and the bruises on his back cleared up.

"Why all the weapons Sir? Its just me sitting here, unarmed, in my boxers, at who knows what time of night...with a box of doughnut balls." Nibs said nonchalantly.

The lead officer raised his hand. "Lower your weapons, he's harmless." He said as he took a few steps closer to Nibs. The men lowered their weapons and slowly approached Nibs.

"You boy, are under arrest, you are a suspect in the casino robbery and vandalism, and an earlier incident in the park a few weeks ago starting a brawl with some homeless teens. You fit the description, and we've also been tipped off that the rest of your gang resides here...,"

"_His_ gang?" Rufio rasped inwardly.

"We've come to take you all in." The lead officer said as he was now standing in front of Nibs and Nibs just stared at him with a dumb look on his face.

"Who else is here with you? Where is everyone else, I know there are others, hiding, COME OUT!" The lead officer finished as the men slowly surrounded Nibs.

Nibs raised his hand, "There is no one else here, and your information is wrong." Nibs said as he smiled softly and the cop stared at him hard. "No use for talking huh?" Nibs asked.

"We can talk down at the station." The cop blurted.

Nibs raised his brows. "Very well come and get me, I'm _right_ here." Nibs said calmly as he held his hands out, one still holding the box of munchkins.

Rufio crept out of hiding and aimed his gun. The lead cop waived his hand and one cop came forward with handcuffs, and reached towards Nibs, and Rufio stood and shot him in the head. ***Pop!***

"Ahhh!" The cops screamed and drew their weapons.

Nibs snapped his head and looked over his shoulder. "RUFIO!" Nibs screamed and the cops opened fire.

Darren and Jessica appeared in the deep forest of their world and Jessica pushed him off of her and took a few steps back.

Darren just stared at her. "Jessica, I have no desire to fight you. Come back to me, accept the destiny the Oracle has mapped out, and all will be well." Darren said as he offered his hand.

Jessica walked backwards. "I will not be the Oracle's dog. I don't trust her Darren, I used to, but now, what she wants you to do...To kill Peter, off of some premonition, and no concrete proof, makes her suspect." Jessica said.

"Its what he _will_ do." Darren said.

"Then let him offend, then and only then will I join you, and accept such a fate for him, but not a minute sooner." Jessica said firmly.

Darren looked away then looked back at her. "You cross me-"

"He looks just like you! He has your face! Does that not give you an inch of compassion?" Jessica interjected.

Darren narrowed his eyes as her words secretly stung him, but he swallowed it, for he believed the Oracle with his very life. "YOU CROSS ME...and I- _will- kill- you_." Darren growled.

Jessica raised her brows. "I don't fear you Darren, and I _will_ cross you, consider us enemies, the next time we meet, I will end you." Jessica said then the next thing Darren knew was a breeze in his face, and she was gone.

Darren exhaled in anger then departed to his castle. He secretly made his way to his castle and climbed up the side of it and made his way to his balcony. He walked through the curtains and immediately disarmed himself and removed his jacket and bloody ripped shirt and tossed them on the floor.

"Nice to see you made it back." The Oracle spoke and Darren was startled.

"My lady." He said as he immediately dropped down on one knee and bowed his head.

The Oracle kept herself hidden, for she wore a veil, the only thing that could be seen was her green eyes that glowed under the black veil.

She slowly walked towards him, her black and white gown flowing across the floor as she walked. She stood in front of him. "Darren, you may stand now." She said and Darren stood but kept his eyes downward.

The Oracle stood there and stared at him then caressed his cheek. "I sense...doubt-"

"No my lady. I trust you with my life." Darren interjected militantly.

"Confusion." The Oracle slowly responded as she ran her fingers across his jaw.

"No-"

"He looks like you, I already warned you of that, you _dare_ let Jessica's words sway you?" The Oracle pointed then returned her hands to her sides.

Darren closed his eyes. "She's still my Queen..." He said under his breath.

"And I am the Oracle, who knows all and see's all. What are you willing to sacrifice for your Kingdom? Need I remind you of the destruction Peter will cause?"

"No my lady."

"I believe I do, I sense weakness in your judgment, a hint of distrust here...yes, her interference swayed you somewhat."

"It won't happen a-"

"And you purposefully sent Felix and the boys to Brooklyn, knowing that wasn't where Peter was, and you tried to pursue him yourself, to do what?" The Oracle interjected.

Darren cut his eyes away from her face.

"Look at me." The Oracle demanded and he returned his gaze to her veiled face.

"Do you trust my vision and my advice to you Darren?"

Yes my lady."

"Am I not wise? Have I not given you past visions that helped you defend your world victoriously?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you have, and I am thankful." Darren spoke.

"I know what I am telling you is allot to bear, but you must be strong enough to defend this Kingdom, and do what you must, or I swear to you Darren, Peter will grow more powerful than you, and he will destroy you, and he will be king. He will rule as a tyrant, and enslave everyone in this world, and he will conquer others, even earth." She said then took a step back and held out her hand, and a crystal ball the size of a volley ball appeared hovering over her hand.

There were images swirling around inside of it. "He looks innocent now, and that's because we have his memory." She said and caressed the ball. "And because we posses his memory he will never realize his capability. That is your upper hand. You must kill him and do it now. Kill him Darren, and Kill Jessica...for the safety of us all." The Oracle said firmly.

"I understand but I was wondering...you have his memory, isn't that enough? And the more time he spends on earth, the more weaker he becomes, soon he will be human, and he will not be a threat." Darren said and the Oracle grew angry.

"Only fools wonder! Do you not remember the vision! He may become human, but he can still be rejuvenated, if he finds a way back to Neverland; and newsflash Darren, everyone is looking for him!" She scolded.

"I have been watching him; that Doctor is helping him tap into the deep recesses of his mind, and he has found Wendy, the most dangerous memory. She will cause your time to wind up. He searches for her rather diligently and has gained pieces of her and his memory, but like a puzzle, he cannot put it together, not while this spell is so strong. But like anything else, spells can be worn down over time and eventually broken. Not only that, but Jessica, she will fight you tooth and nail for Peter. That will also cause your time to be wasted, so you must not go alone, for killing her is a very tedious task. Her speed is unbelievable, but you are smart enough to calculate her movements in battle, once you get used to it." She finished but Darren did not respond.

"Consider this, if you don't want to kill Peter, you will have to kill everyone else who is a danger to our plan, that will be Wendy, and her entire family, all inhabitants of Neverland, and lets not forget that Doctor, and that girl, and her grandparents. And even still, you will have to kill Jessica, there is no saving her. And after all of that blood shed, you will still have to kill Peter, because Neverland can never be completely destroyed, and there is always a way for Peter to find his way back, even if it takes years. So my prophecy will still come forth! There is no way around the inevitable." The Oracle spat.

Darren nodded his head. "I will kill Peter and I will kill Jessica. I will do it." Darren said, but he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"I don't believe you. For your sake I will strengthen the spell. In the mean time, you've lost the fire in your eye. Its been a while since I gave you the vision of whats to come, here, let me show you your possible death, and the death of everyone here, and then you will pursue, relentlessly." The Oracle said and grabbed his face and her power bought him to his knees and the Oracle smiled.

End Chapter.

I'm sure Dr. Smith angered you greatly, I hope she did. I couldn't fit an update on Wendy, the chapter is just too long.

Here is Next chapter's unedited snippet. Full of fluff fluff fluff, romance :) I will try to write it so it pricks you.

Title: Reunited.

Wendy made her way to Florida with Sam, and was dining at a restaurant on the beach. Peter and Dr. Smith were there, as Dr. Smith was playing lookout for Peter.

As Wendy and Sam sat at the table dining, Wendy couldn't help but allow her eyes to scan the room, for she knew Peter would meet her there. She sipped her champagne and her eyes fell on the entrance of the room and she saw Peter peeking, barely sticking his head in the threshold.

Wendy's heart jumped. "Excuse me Sam, I need to use the ladies room.

"Sure." Sam smiled and Wendy got up in a hurry. Peter stood at the entrance, he eyes never leaving hers, and he casually walked off.

Wendy went through the threshold and Peter grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the long hallway. Excitement leapt in Wendy's chest, and spread all throughout her body as Peter hurriedly ran down the hallway with her. They exited the restaurant through the back and ran down the steps. "Wait, my shoes." Wendy said and Peter stopped and she took off her heels. Without hesitation Peter grabbed her by the hand and they ran down the sandy hill and to the shore.

The teens stopped breathless and they looked in each others eyes as if for the first time.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you are real Peter!" Wendy said as she dropped her shoes and touched him all over his face.

Peter smiled and did the same, but was more gentler than she was, for he didn't want to mess up her hair. "The girl of my dreams, standing right in front of me." Peter said full of excitement. Peter's heart pounded in his chest as he wore a smile from ear to ear. "Gosh...I know this is direct, but, can I...kiss you?" Peter asked and Wendy smiled breathlessly, "ofcourse!"She said and the two teens bounced with joy like little children about to have ice cream, then calmed themselves.

Peter placed his hands on her cheeks and she placed her hands on his waist and he moved in.

"Peter!" Dr. Smith called in a loud whisper from her hiding position by the restaurant, and Peter knew that he had to go. Wendy felt a wind hit her face, and no warm body in her hands. "Wendy!" Sam called as he came walking out. Wendy blinked a few times as Peter was there one moment, and gone the next. She placed her hand over her nose and inhaled the tiny remnants of Peter's scent. She then turned to Sam and stood there dumbfounded as he walked down the hill towards her.


	13. I don't believe in Fairies

_Chapter 13. I don't believe in Fairies_

_A/N: Thank you all for reading! Have fun!_

_Peter and Wendy are connecting in their sleep..._

_Wendy sighed. "I m sorry as well. I just dove right in and reacted to your comment. Even though I don't remember you, you are real. We were real...once...my journals prove it to be so. We were lovers. From what I understand, the rest of my journals are in Neverland. So I have no idea why I am back in London, and why in the world you are in Florida. But we do need to meet. What is your address?" Wendy asked and Peter was about to speak but he remembered that he couldn't read._

_Peter grew very angry; and because of his embarrassment, he cut the connection._

When the connection broke, Wendy slept on without interruption until the next morning. Sam had woke up first; he was just sitting in the bed beside Wendy channel surfing, and basking in her presence. He would periodically look down at the brunette beauty snuggled under the sheets and smile. Sam finally began to release himself and allow himself to leave the past behind him, piece by piece.

Sam thought about starting over, brand new and fresh with Wendy. He knew her memory would eventually return. However, he hoped that before that dreaded incident would occur, that they would have gotten far enough into the future, that she would _also _close the chapter on their violent past, and move forward.

"I'm so sorry for all that I have done to you and your family. I hope that you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I pray that you no longer look upon me as a villain. For I am a villain no more, I now only seek redemption." Sam whispered as he stroked her hair and Wendy stirred.

She rolled on her back and laid there with her eyes closed. The sheet moved and exposed her chest which bore the alarming evidence of her dream; for she wore a v-neck shirt and it was pretty low cut on her. Sam's eyes grew wide as they fell on the hickey that was planted right in her cleavage and he jumped so hard it made the bed shake, and it woke Wendy all the way out of her sleep.

Wendy's eyes snapped open. "Sam. What's wrong?" Wendy blurted out of shock.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." Sam quickly replied as he covered his mouth, for he thought it was he who put that hickey on her chest, when they were kissing and such at two in the morning.

"You scared me." Wendy breathed then kicked the sheets down and rolled on her side. In doing so a bit of her skin became exposed; and to Sam's horror, he saw yet another hickey on her side!

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed by accident.

Wendy quickly rolled over to him. "Seriously! What?" Wendy exclaimed.

Sam felt like he was going to be sick, instead, he smiled as his face became flushed. "Um, its late, get showered so we can eat and I can get you back home, I'm sure your parents are worried, that's all. Its the time, its late, that's all." Sam assured her, for it was late, it was 10:30am.

Wendy looked at the time and her eyes grew wide and she rolled out the bed. "Yes, but, well. I'm grown. I can come and go as I please, we can take our time today." Wendy said then walked to the bathroom. She used the restroom then stood in front of the mirror and stripped. As soon as she caught her reflection she screeched then slapped her hand over her mouth.

She ran and turned on the shower and then locked the bathroom door.

"Are you ok?" Sam called as he sweated on the other side of the door, figuring she saw the marks he thought he put on her body. He cursed himself and wondered how and at what point did he loose control.

"Yes, the water was just cold that's all." Wendy answered.

She then returned to the mirror and just stared at herself. _"Oh, my gosh...how am I going to explain this to Sam? Man...I can't believe it...He's real, those dreams, are real. No...Sam could have done this while we were kissing and playing. Oh I don't know. Ugh! Get a grip!"_ Wendy sighed then turned and got in the shower.

"_The only way I can figure this out is to go to Florida. I guess we ran out of time, he never told me his address. I'll make sure to get it next time. I need some answers."_ Wendy thought inwardly. She finished her shower then got dressed in the bathroom. She wore a button up shirt and a pair of jeans. She parted her hair in the middle and pulled it to the front in effort to cover herself.

She emerged from the bathroom and Sam was standing by his window wearing a white polo shirt and some grey slacks with his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry about...I guess I lost control at some point, I think I drank a little too much." He said nervously and Wendy's eyes grew wide.

"_You didn't do that!"_ She yelled inwardly, but decided to let him take the blame. "Its alright Sam, no worries." Wendy said then smiled sheepishly, for she was consumed with the strangest awkward feeling she had ever felt.

Sam smiled. "Ok, so today, we can do one of two things. I can take you straight home, and you can get yelled at by your parents, or..." Sam stopped with his brows raised.

Wendy bit her nail as she waited for him to finish and they both stood there staring at each other. Wendy laughed then pushed him with one arm. "Or?" Wendy pushed to break the silence.

Sam stumbled back as he giggled. "You can spend the entire day with me, heck, go home tomorrow. There's so much to do, we can go to the theater and watch a play, we can go shopping, we can even catch a boat ride at sunset, with dinner. Its a very elegant setting on a yacht actually. Whatever my Wendy want's to do, just...don't go home, please?" Sam pleaded then took her hands in his and kissed them, then gave her the sad puppy dog look.

Wendy smiled and butterflies fluttered in her belly from his handsome charm. "Well, Sammy, hmmmm, choices, choices. I should at least stop by, but then, my mood might get spoiled. I should at least call and let her know we're going to be all over town today." Wendy said then wiggled her hands free and went to get her cell phone.

Sam's smile went from ear to ear and he quickly left the room so he could confirm his agenda for the day.

Wendy called her mother.

"Hello? Wendy? Where have you been?" Mary blurted.

"Good morning to you mother. I am alright, I stayed the night...at...Sam's house-"

"WHAT? WHAT? Why? Why are you with that boy?" Mary yelled. "You get home right this instant!"

Wendy furrowed her brows. "Mother! Why are you overreacting, you know we were dating, everything is fine, whatever we were arguing about has been forgiven. We love each other and everything is fine, why are you acting this way?" Wendy asked.

Mary paced and paced then gave up. "Has he been treating you like the princess you are sweetie?" Mary asked, with strain in her voice.

"Yes mother. I've actually been seeing him behind your back, only because you were acting strangely. But know that we will be fine, were going to be all over the town today, he's got so much fun planned for us today. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Wendy said sweetly.

Mary exhaled. "Fine dear, call me if you need anything." She said, knowing her protests had fallen on death ears, for Wendy's memory had not yet returned, and all she currently remembers is their previous love for each other, before Peter interfered.

They ended the call and Wendy placed her phone in her purse and walked to the door and was greeted by Sam's handsome face.

"You ready to go Wendy? Were going to start the day off by going out to breakfast at your favorite restaurant." Sam said cheerfully.

Wendy smiled. "Why yes sir I am."

Sam put out his elbow and Wendy hooked her arm with his and they playfully skipped off with goofy looks on their faces.

The Darling Mansion...

Mary slammed her cellphone down on the table. "George!" She cried and George came running in the kitchen.

"What is it Mary? You scared me half to death." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Mary sniffled. "George...Wendy has ran off with...Sam, Sam of all people, who tried to kill us all. Who kidnapped her and abused her in that sewage plant. Does he hate us so, that he has to take advantage of her memory loss? Is this how he is to repay us?"

George's eyes bugged out. "The hell he is! We will go to him right away, I will tear the doors down of his mansion and take Wendy back myself, kicking and screaming!" George yelled.

"They won't be there, she said they are going to be all over the town today. She said she's been seeing him behind our backs George...Strangely, she said he is treating her...like a princess. What does this all mean? Who else might come creeping out of our past?" Mary cried.

George hugged her. "Unfortunately...our past is not so distant. It was only several months ago. We have yet to expect Pan at our door, or even worse...Hook. Thank goodness the witch is dead." George said.

Mary cried in his arms. "I just want this to be over."

George hugged her tight. "We will make it through this. Call John and tell him to get home immediately. I know he said he is visiting Michael, but, I don't want Michael to be inadvertently dragged into this." George said and Mary made the phone call.

Peter and Samantha are sitting on Dr. Smiths porch...

"Ok Peter, I have to get to school, I will be back right after and we can hang out. I'll bring some video games." Samantha said.

Peter just looked at her, unfamiliar with what video games were, but he picked up on the word games, and smiled. "Alright fine." Peter said then hugged her tight. Samantha returned the hug. "Ok get off me." Samantha blurted and Peter released her, and she got up and ran off.

Peter huffed then got up and went into the house.

Peter's eyes scanned the living room and the hallway that was straight ahead and didn't see or hear Dr. Smith. He silently walked to the kitchen and saw that it was still a mess. He shook his head as he rolled his eyes and wondered where the woman went. He then figured she was down in her lab, which was in the basement.

Peter walked to the basement door and saw that his assumption was correct, for the door was cracked and he could see the lights were on. Peter started down the stairs and there she was, dressed in a strange white outfit, standing by that metal cart that held all of his weapons, and scribbling in her tablet.

Peter walked up to her and silently looked her up and down as he wondered what in the world was she wearing. It was a fencing outfit, but he'd never seen such a thing before. He stood by her with a questioning look but she didn't even look up at him. "You ready to begin our tests this morning? We have a long day ahead of us." Dr. Smith said as she finished her notes and put the book down.

Peter turned and looked down at the metal cart, his eyes washed over all the weapons and memories of their last test floated through his mind. "Yes." He said.

"Good. I have some theories about you that i'd like to test-"

"What are you wearing?" Peter interjected.

"Oh, its a fencing outfit, you never...well...I suppose not. Fencing is a sport of sorts, you fight with fencing swords." Dr. Smith said as she picked up two swords. She put one down on the cart and held up the other one for him to see.

Peter looked at the long pointy sword. "Ok...so-"

"You're wondering where's your outfit huh? Its right here." Dr. Smith pointed to her desk. "I know your size, so I took it upon myself to get one for you, since you had these weapons when Martha found you. I figured you were a fighter of some sort. How good? Who knows." Dr. Smith explained with a bit of a challenge in her voice.

Peter furrowed his brows, smiled then arrogantly huffed. "So who am I supposed to fight? You?" He said with crinkled brows as he looked at her like she was a joke.

Dr. Smith raised her brows at his arrogance then immediately swung at his face with her sword; by reflex Peter, without taking his eyes off her, quickly snatched the sword off the cart with one hand. and held it across his face and body. His rapid movement caused him to effectively block her blow with his sword and forearm.

Dr. Smith's eyes grew wide as they stood face to face, then Peter pushed forward and caused her to loose her footing.

Peter stood there and placed his free hand on his hip as he twirled the sword in his other hand and pointed it at her. "Slick." Peter said, and Dr. Smith twirled her sword and ran at him.

They crossed blades several times, Peter effortlessly blocking her, his face saturated with arrogance; so much so that he began to get careless. He dipped forward and backwards, would turn his shoulder, lean side to side, and spin away from her; barely avoiding her attacks on purpose, as he wore a cocky smile.

Dr. Smith retreated to collect herself; Peter just paced back and forth swinging his sword lazily as he looked at her. "You look flustered Doctor." Peter taunted.

Dr. Smith pulled her mask down. "Oh you haven't seen flustered yet." She murmured then briskly walked up to him. "You should have gotten dressed before your insult, your going to need a mask." She murmured again and Peter laughed and she kicked him in the gut, cutting his laugh short, then knocked his feet out from under him. He fell on his back and she immediately stomped on his wrist, causing him to release his grip, and she trusted him in the chest with her sword. Peter just looked down at it with his mouth open.

"Its not a real sword Peter." Dr. Smith said with arrogance. "You should take care to keep your guard up, instead of laughing and giggling."

Peter narrowed his eyes at her and she removed her foot from his wrist and took a few steps back as she pulled her mask up. Peter got to his feet and straightened out his clothes. "You kicked me, I wasn't expecting that."

"I figured you would, since you moved so fast to block my blade, without even looking." Dr. Smith pointed.

"I thought you were trying to hurt me." Peter shrugged.

Dr. Smith dropped the sword. "Emm hmm." She nodded then walked to the desk, picked up a tranquilizer gun, and without warning, shot him in the thigh.

"Ahh!" Peter cried as the dart pierced him and his knee buckled. Dr. Smith looked on as she quickly picked up her sword.

Peter just stood there with his head downcast and his body partially hunched over with one bent leg, as if he was experiencing a delayed reaction from the tranquilizer dart.

Dr. Smith furrowed her brows, for she didn't get the expected results. She ran at him and raised her sword and suddenly felt a wind hit her face, a hard blow to the back of her knees causing them to buckle and her body to fall backwards. Peter caught her by the back of her neck while she was falling, and pointed the sai at her throat.

Dr. Smith gasped wide eyed and her eyes washed all over his flushed face, wondering how he managed to get all the way to the table and snatch up the sai, strike her, catch her, and have the nerve to point it at her in such a deadly manner.

"I could _kill_ you." Peter rasped out of breath. "Is that what you want to know?"

Dr. Smith stuttered. "I—I..just wanted to test that theory. I see you're so much more quicker when you feel endangered, I didn't even see you move...th-thank you, may I write my notes now?" Dr. Smith said in a small voice.

Peter looked away from her and tossed the sai then stood her upright by the neck. He wrapped his arm around her back, for he knew she wasn't quite ready to support her own weight because she was trembling.

Peter cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, you caught me off guard, _again_, I just reacted without much thought." Peter said, practically breathless as he kept his gaze straight ahead, then he turned to her.

She wrapped her arm around his back. "Its ok, I just need a minute." She said then looked down at his thigh and saw the dart was still in. She bent over and pulled it out. _"Either he's impervious to tranquilizers, or I need to increase the concentration." Dr. Smith thought inwardly._

"What is that? That thing made me feel like I was gonna pass out." Peter asked with furrowed brows and Dr. Smith walked away and stood by her desk.

"Its a tranquilizer, you're supposed to pass out on contact, but you just hung there like a puppet on strings. I'm sorry it wasn't pleasant, but it was one of my tests, but whats most fascinating is your speed! I knew you could move fast, but not _that_ fast, and...your cellular structure indicates that you have the ability to heal quite rapidly...If I can just...oh my, will you allow me one more test?" Dr. Smith pleaded.

Peter placed his hands on his sides as if he'd just finished a sprinting session and exhaled. "Will it involve pain?" Peter asked.

Dr. Smith swallowed as her eyes nervously wandered in their sockets. "Yes, a little."

"No." Peter said flatly. "I no longer feel up your tests. I actually need to sit down for a while." Peter breathed then sat down on the floor Indian style and looked exhausted. "Man, every bone in my body aches." Peter complained.

Dr. Smith scribbled in her pad then looked back at him. "You look extremely spent, I guess moving in that speed took allot out of you, or maybe you're coming down with the flu, or both."

"I guess." Peter said. "Come sit with me, so I can talk to you." He finished and she came over and sat in front of him.

"I had a dream about...Wendy. That's her name, the girl in the white night dress. She's real, somehow we connect in our dreams, but its real. The first time I came back with her bracelet-"

"You don't know that, that is impossible, that bracelet could have came from anywhere, Samantha-"

"The second time,...I came back with this." Peter interjected as he straightened his body and pulled up his shirt, and pulled the waistline of his sweats down to show her the purple hickey on his side.

Dr. Smith's eyes bugged out as she gasped and choked on her spit. She stuttered and looked crazy as her eyes washed all over him with furrowed brows. "How..." She trailed off then touched the purple hickey. "I didn't notice it earlier..."

"You just missed it because its on the side. But its been there, I tried to tell you about it in the kitchen but...well. The point is, I asked you for the address because next time I see her, I am going to give it to her. The ultimate test of her reality is to see her come to Florida and meet me." Peter said and Dr. Smith just stared at him.

"She asked me where I live, but I couldn't tell her because I couldn't read." Peter said.

Dr. Smith shook her head. "I gotta see this...I wonder if she's like you." Dr. Smith breathed.

Peter smiled. "We will see, for now I just want to know that she is real, I need to see her when I am awake, face to face."

"Agreed." Dr. Smith said with enthusiasm.

"So will you help me? I gave you what you wanted." Peter asked with his brows raised.

Dr. Smith smiled. "Of course I will Peter."

Peter smiled as he unfolded his legs and laid down on his side then fell fast asleep.

Dr. Smith furrowed her brows and shook him. "Peter...Peter...Peter?" She gave up when she heard a light snore pass his lips. She got up and made a pallet on the floor next to him, then rolled him on to it, for he was much too heavy for her to try to get him upstairs and on the couch. She took another vile of blood and went about her business working in her lab and running tests on his blood and DNA.

Tinkerbell had zipped into Samantha's house right when Samantha ran out the door. She flew around the home, which was saturated with Peter's scent; something only someone special such as herself and anyone else with peculiar abilities would be able to pick up. "So this is where you've been staying, which room is yours..." Tinkerbell mumbled under her breath.

Tinkerbell flew to the room which had the strongest scent of Peter and she flew right in, for the door was not closed.

She hopped, skipped, and jumped on his pillow and all over the bed with such joy that she had finally found her Peter. "Its only a matter of time now till he comes back. But I wonder where he could be. Should I sit and wait? No!" The impatient fairy answered her own question. "I can find him, now that I know he is close." Tinkerbell said then flew to the back door of the home and found an old doggie door. Apparently Samantha and her grandparents had a dog at some point. She flew out the door and followed Peter's scent until she reached Dr. Smith's house.

Tinkerbell flew around Dr. Smiths house looking for an entrance. She found a mail chute and pulled it open and slipped in.

She flew around the living room, and stopped by the kitchen, which was still ransacked. "What the heck?" She breathed then flew straight to the basement door and then crept towards the ceiling and listened.

She heard the sound of shifting and such because Dr. Smith was working and running tests on Peter's blood. Tinkerbell found the opportunity to zip from the ceiling to a table a few feet away, and hid herself so her light wouldn't give away her position. She looked around and saw Dr. Smith writing in her note pad. Tinkerbell continued to look around and saw Peter laying on the floor sleeping peacefully.

The sound of a chair dragging across the floor alarmed Tink and she looked back to Dr. Smith who stood with a sharp knife in her hand. Dr. Smith made her way over to Peter and knelt by his side. She took one of his arms and pulled up his sleeve.

"What is she doing?" Tinkerbell said within herself and flew up to the top of the table and hid behind two thick books and peeked around them.

Dr. Smith took a breath then dragged the blade across the flesh of Peter's forearm, crimson blood seeped out of the wound as the knife dragged against his skin and parted it.

Tinkerbell immediately turned red and flew right into Dr. Smith's face full force, knocking her straight on her back and into oblivion. POW! Fairy dust exploded into the air on impact.

Dr. Smith never saw what hit her.

The cut on Peter's arm closed up as he slept on, never moving a muscle.

"Peter!" Tinkerbell called and landed on his chest then leapt on his chin and walked all across his face then stood on his cheek. "Peter! Wake-up! We have to get out of here! That crazy lady's cuttin you in your sleep!" Tinkerbell shouted then walked across his cheek and stepped up on the bridge of his nose.

"Wake up!" Tinkerbell cried and stomped up the bridge of his nose and across his forehead and grabbed a handful of his hair. "Get up!" She cried.

Peter was dreaming, unfortunately for him, it wasn't a good one...

_Peter dreamed about wearing that white outfit Dr. Smith said she found him in. He was standing there looking in the mirror and taking in the blood stains that were splattered here and there, and soaked in some other areas. And while Peter stood and looked at his reflection in the mirror voices echoed in the background..._

"_Your clothes. I remember...a boy in white." Wendy's voice echoed around him._

_"You remember me in this?" Peter heard his voice respond, and the conversation went on..._

_"Sort of.." Wendy trailed off . "Why is there blood stains all over your clothes?"_

_"You wore that outfit, you were hurt...I think, you were trying to save me. Oh my gosh, there was ice everywhere, and.."_

_Peter gasped and opened his eyes wide and looked down at his forearm which had blood all over his hand and all over the wrist part of his white outfit. It was then when his mind replayed the memory. _

_He was in the ice castle and Hook was running up to him. Peter had his hand behind him and ready. As soon as Hook was in range Peter slammed his hand into Hook's chest and took hold of his heart. Hook's hook landed on the back of Peter's neck and dragged across it._

_He saw himself standing in the mirror touching the collar of the jacket, which was ripped and was stained with blood. "The scar." Peter said as he yanked the collar down and saw his scar._

"AHHHHH!" Peter screamed and jerked, causing Tinkerbell to fall off of his face and scream.

"Peter!" Tinkerbell cried but he didn't respond, he was still dreaming. He was sweaty and panting, his face troubled as he moaned and shifted.

_Peter was back with his hand in Hook's chest, and Hook's hook in his neck. _

"_You dare kill me? You are no killer Pan, Tis not the end boyee, for my memory will haunt you for the rest of your life." Hook rasped and Peter ripped his heart out of his chest as he shrugged his hook off of him._

Peter woke up screaming and flailing wildly.

"Peter! Stop it!" Tinkerbell cried. "It was just a dream!" She said, as she was accustomed to Peter acting this way in Neverland, do to the many nightmares he would have, but upon waking, he was always totally oblivious of them. 

Peter sat upright panting with his eyes in slits, the remnants of his dream fading away like smoke, but not entirely forgotten.

Tinkerbell flew in his face. "Peter! I'm so glad I finally found you! Are you ok?" Tinkerbell shouted with glee as she flew all in his face and Peter cut his eyes at her and they grew wide. "What the? What the heck?" Peter cried and inched backwards. "What did she do to me? What is this thing talking to me?"

Tinkerbell furrowed her brows as she was truly caught off guard. "That's not funny Peter, we don't have time for games, I'm your fairy silly! Tinkerbell?" Tink said and waived her hands.

Peter looked on, shock dominating his features. "I don't believe in fairies, fairies aren't real." Peter whispered and Tinkerbell's light immediately went out and she dropped from the air but caught herself at the last second, then landed on the floor in front of Peter. "Don't say that Peter!"

Peter looked away. "I can't believe this, I'm talking to...no, she's not real, I'm going crazy, Dr. Smith drugged me again, her and her damn tests." Peter reasoned with himself as he scratched his head.

His words was like a low blow to Tinkerbell and she doubled over and half her face turned blue. "Peter please, you must believe in me, what happened to you? Why don't you believe?" Tinkerbell cried.

Peter carelessly backhanded her "POW!" and her tiny body flew and bounced off the floor a few times and she rolled.

"You are not real! Stop talking to me, you're driving me insane! Ugh, why do I keep talking back to you!" Peter shouted as he got to his feet then looked at Dr. Smith. "What did you do!" He cried then knelt down beside her and shook her vigorously.

Tinkerbell spit blood as most of her body had turned into that sickly blue color as she laid on her back. Sorrow filled her as her eyes burned and welled up with tears. She was at the foot of the steps, and she looked up to the ceiling where she saw the door was cracked. "If I can just get away...I may live, I need...Slightly." She croaked.

Tinkerbell was thankful for the distraction but knew she had to get out of there before Dr. Smith woke, and they would both talk about her, and how fairies aren't real.

"Wake up." Peter said as he sat Dr. Smith upright and held her then patted her cheek.

Tinkerbell reached in her pouch and took out some fairy dust and dusted herself with it. She had just enough to give her a bit of strength to fly out of the basement, but not much else because she fell on the floor and had to walk the rest of the way. The tiny fairy cried the entire way as she was looking for a room where Peter didn't stay, so she wouldn't hear their conversation and die.

Weariness and depression took over her tiny body and she halted her search when her eyes fell on the front door. She quickly made her way to it and exited out the mail chute, and found a place on the porch to hide.

"Slightly, slightly...she called. Wind, take my voice to the stars...Stars...hear me...and take this message to Slightly." Tinkerbell said as she concentrated on contacting a star.

The wind blew her way and she spoke and the wind carried her voice as far out of the earths atmosphere as possible, then the stars picked it up and it passed the message on to Neverland.

Slightly was at the Indian encampment with the lost boys playing tag and all other manners of horseplay. The Chief was in his tent with his wife with a "do not disturb" sign on the entrance, and Tigerlily was sitting there sharpening her knives thinking about John and how much she missed him.

Slightly ran through the forest laughing when he was halted by the abrupt sound of his name. "Slightly." Tinkerbell's voice called.

Slightly looked around then closed his eyes and listened to the message, and her agony gripped him. He then ran to Tigerlily. "I have to get to earth and help Tinkerbell, she seems to be in some sort of trouble.!" Slightly said.

"What? What kind?" Tigerlily said as she stood.

"I don't know." Slightly lied, for Tinkerbell's message told him that she found Peter. "I have to go." He said then ran and shot up into the air and rocketed out of Neverland, and to earth as fast as he could withstand.

About 20 minutes later Slightly reached Dr. Smiths house and landed on the side of the porch breathless, where he found Tinkerbell laying there under the swing unconscious.

Fear gripped Slightly's gut hard. He gently picked her up and held her in the palm of his hand. "He almost killed you didn't he." Slightly said angrily as he looked down at her.

A group of people casually walked by but didn't take any notice to him. For he had on a brown V neck shirt with the sleeves cut out and some black cargo pants, and brown boots, and he was unarmed; so his appearance wasn't alarming to earths inhabitants.

Tinkerbell didn't respond and this alarmed Slightly. He moved some of his shirt aside with one hand then put her on his bare chest and closed his eyes.

"I believe in fairies, I believe in you Tinkerbell, I believe in faeries, I believe in you Tinkerbell. Share my power." Slightly said as his grey eyes illuminated and he rounded his back as he engulfed her between his chest. His body began to heat up as his power diffused out of his body and into hers.. "I believe in faeries, I believe in you Tinkerbell." He continued to recite.

Dr. Smith woke up and looked at Peter. "What's going on?" She asked.

Peter pursed his lips. "What did you do to me? Did you drug me again? I woke up seeing things that-" Peter stopped talking as he felt Slightly's power.

Peter looked up to the ceiling and just stared.

"What? Whats wrong?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Don't you feel that? Peter asked.

"Feel what?"

"I feel power, every now and then I feel power, of different levels and types...someone is up there." Peter said then stood and ran to the bottom of the stairs and paused for a moment then ran up the steps.

Dr. Smith's eyes grew wide and she ran after him.

Peter ran straight to the front door and ran out onto the porch, and turned directly towards Slightly.

Slightly was standing there with his hands on his chest, as he held Tinkerbell there; green smoke emitting out of his body and flowing back to the center of his chest, where he held Tinkerbell.

Peter just stood there with his brows raised and his lips parted, speechless.

Slightly straightened himself and the green smoke dissipated, and the illumination in his eyes faded as he looked at Peter.

Both boys stared at each other, exchanging nothing.

Slightly, slowly and with great care, put Tinkerbell in his pocket, but Peter couldn't make out what he put in his pocket.

Peter shifted in his place. "What were you doing? Who are you, why are you here?" Peter asked, finally breaking the silence.

Slightly furrowed his brows. "Huh?" He said dumbly, as he was taken aback by Peter's ignorant questions.

Dr. Smith came to the door but Peter blocked her at the threshold with one of his arms as he kept his eyes on Slightly.

"Don't play dumb! Were-you- the- one- at the _races?_ "Peter asked firmly. "And were you just here the other day?" Peter pushed. "Who are you?"

Slightly placed his hands on his hips as he pondered Peter's questions. "I don't know what you are talking about...I haven't seen you for months Peter. What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like you don't know who I am, and what in the world are you doing living on Earth anyway? Do you even plan on coming back?" Slightly asked.

Peter and Dr. Smith's mouth hung agape and Peter blinked several times but was stumped speechless. Dr. Smith nudged Peter in his back to prompt him to speak but he just turned his head to the side and looked at her through the corner of his eye, and returned his gaze back to Slightly.

Slightly smiled. "I see you must be having a good time here on Earth. Its ok if you don't want to come back right now Peter. I-I'm taking good care of things, you go ahead and rest yourself." Slightly assured as he backed away.

Peter put his hand up. "Don't-don't move! Wait!" Peter said as he ran towards Slightly, knocking the porch swing out of his way so he could get to the other side.

Peter looked down into Slightly's eyes and Slightly looked up into Peter's eyes then spoke through his teeth. "Are you ready to leave? Right now?" Slightly blurted firmly.

"No." Peter quickly answered as Samantha and Wendy's faces flashed in his mind. "I don't know...I don't remember anything. I'm glad you found me, but I'm not ready to leave yet, not without saying my goodbyes." Peter said as they never took their eyes off each other.

Slightly smiled inwardly as he was relived and overjoyed from Peters reluctance to come home. "I'll take note of this place, and I will return for you and check a gain. Take your time, as I said, I'm filling in for you quite fine." Slightly said.

Peter smiled then furrowed his brows. "Wait, I have so many questions." Peter said.

"What?" Slightly answered.

"Who are you?"

Slightly smiled mischievously. "Slightly." He said plainly.

Peter narrowed his eyes, for he became angry. "Is that a joke?"

Slightly furrowed his brows. "Huh?"

"What kind of a name is Slightly?"

"You gave it to me Peter." Slightly plainly replied with his brows raised. "You tend to come up with crazy names, like Nibs. By the way, have you seen Nibs?" Slightly said as he toyed with Peter.

Peter pursed his lips as he grew very angry, for he thought Slightly was the one following him; showing signs of his presence but never materializing on the previous occasions. _"_I'm tired of your games, I have questions and I demand straight answers!" Peter yelled.

"And I've got a sick fairy in my pocket whom you almost killed!" Slightly yelled back.

"WHAT!" Peter yelled with clenched fists, his voice cracking from his sheer desire to choke Slightly until the truth came out. "Fairies ar-"

"THEY ARE REAL!" Slightly boomed wide eyed and his grey eyes immediately illuminated and Peter jumped at the sight.

Slightly quickly looked around to make sure no one else was around. "We will finish this conversation some other time." Slightly rasped, looked up into the sky then shot straight up, and he was out of sight in seconds.

Dr. Smith ran by Peter's side and joined him as he looked up into the sky with his mouth hung open.

Peter regained his bearings then looked at Dr. Smith and they both just stared blankly at each other.

The stress of the entire situation that just unfolded gave Peter a splitting headache. He closed his eyes then walked around Dr. Smith and opened his eyes again but kept his back to her. "I'm hungry Doctor, and I feel sick I need to relax." Peter said tiredly.

"Ok Peter, lets eat." Dr. Smith said and they went into the house.

Slightly reached Neverland but remained in the outskirts just out of Neverlands reach, so his presence could not be detected.

He landed on a cloud, reached into his pocket and pulled Tinkerbell out and held her in the palm of his hand. "Tinkerbell...we're in Neverland, in the outer portion, can you gain some strength from here?" Slightly asked.

Tinkerbell groaned and licked her lips as her eyelids fluttered then opened. "I can." She replied.

Slightly placed her down on the cloud. "What happened Tink? Was it him? What did he do?" Slightly asked, leaning in.

Tinkerbell sat upright and rested. "I found him, and tried to revive him. Some woman was cutting him in his sleep. But when he came to, he didn't know me Slightly." Tinkerbell cried.

Slightly immediately felt terrible for the little fairy. "Awww, don't go on, I don't want you to have to re-live that. I saw him too. He didn't know me either. I introduced myself, and tried to see if he wanted to come home but...he said...he said no. I think he is happy where he is, and I don't think that woman was trying to hurt him, she was right there with him." Slightly said. "We cant drag him back kicking and screaming, but something is definitely wrong if he doesn't even recognize or acknowledge Neverland's existence. If we bring him back in that condition..." Slightly trailed off.

Tinkerbell nodded her head. "He will kill us all with his..." Tinkerbell trailed off and they both sat in silence. "His words hurt me so much Slightly...I am _his_ fairy! I just can't believe he forgot all about me...and almost killed me." Tinkerbell said then lowered her head and cried again.

Slightly stroked her hair with his index finger. "Aw Tink, please, don't cry, I know how much you love Peter, and how much this must hurt, but please calm down, you're still so frail." Slightly said.

"I can't help it, I love him Slightly, I love him!" Tinkerbell sobbed.

"Shhhh." Slightly calmed her down as he rubbed her back with his index finger.

Tinkerbell sniffled then looked up into Slightly's face. While she was resting in his pocket she had a plan roaming around in the back of her mind and was ready to carry it out. "I figured out a way to reach him. Please...do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't tell Neverland or anyone that we've found him. I need the time to do what I need to do." Tinkerbell said.

"Ok." Slightly agreed.

"And I need you to back off." Tinkerbell finished.

Slightly raised his brows as he quickly communicated his agreement. "Done. You don't have to worry about Neverland. I am taking care of things around here just fine, take your time. Just holler if you need me though, and be careful." Slightly said, as he was inwardly overjoyed because he didn't have to try to bargain for Tinkerbell's silence.

Tinkerbell smiled. "Thank you."

Slightly smiled. "You're welcome. Now let me get you home so you can regain your strength, you are of course going to have to fly back by yourself so they don't suspect anything."

"Good." Tinkerbell said and they flew off.

Samantha was happy to have gotten through her school day incident free. Even Rachel didn't give her static about Peter or the whole incident about the races. Samantha made sure not to even mention Peter, so Rachel figured Samantha heeded her advice in leaving him alone. Samantha knew her actions was quite the contrary, for she couldn't get Peter off her mind. She daydreamed about him all day long in school, so much so that she could barely participate in class. She watched the clock in her final class of the day, which was science. She allowed her partner to complete the lab while she stared off in to the distance the majority of the time, her brain saturated with thoughts of Peter. The class was finally over and Samantha practically ran out the door and bumped into Rachel.

"Hey Samantha, I was just coming to talk to you. Are you in a rush or something?" Rachel asked with furrowed brows.

Samantha smiled as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I'm in no rush, what did you want to talk about?"

Rachel smiled. "You've been picked to assist me with the fundraiser Saturday, or more appropriately, I put your name in." Rachel said with cheer and Samantha furrowed her brows. "What fundraiser?" She asked firmly, totally pissed at Rachel's negligence of tact.

"Its strange, kinda out the box, but listen. Its a casual masquerade ball at the fair. We decided to take advantage of this opportunity while the fair was in town. Its a huge fair, and you know its always crowded. The admission will be bumped up and the coordinator has agreed to split the proceeds fifty percent!" Rachel said with excitement.

Samantha smiled. "What a cool idea, a casual masquerade ball...so that means, we don't have to wear gowns and suits..." She pondered.

"Right, and the dance floor will be practically the entire fair grounds. We will designate a main floor of course, but everywhere else is open game. So I need you to help me with the last minute decorations and such, and of course show up and have a good time!" Rachel finished.

Samantha's mind immediately went to Peter and she wondered what she was going to do with him, but then she remembered the masquerade portion. _"He will have a mask on, no one will know its him, clever_." Samantha thought within herself. "When is this supposed to take place?"

"Tomorrow night." Rachel said.

"Wow, thanks for the warning Rachel!" Samantha said then pinched her arm.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been contributing much because of well, but they saved work for me, and I figured you wouldn't mind helping me. At least I didn't ask you in the beginning! There would have been much more work to do!"

Samantha smiled. "Ok, I'm in, I have to go so call me later with the details."

"I'm going to need you tonight, and about two hours prior tomorrow for last minute touches, how's six tonight?" Rachel said.

"Sure." Samantha said then they hugged and she rushed off.

In Alaska...

Hook went upstairs and found her office and stepped in. The globe on her desk caught his eye so he went and took a seat. "The child was so afraid I could barely have a decent conversation with her. Where am I...Where am I..." He thought as he fumbled with the things on her desk and looked through her papers. He found some mail and looked for her address. "Oh, it appears that we are in Alaska. How did I get all the way out here? I wonder if the witch did this to me, I wonder if she still lives. If Pan and his wretched followers live...if Weeennnnddy..." Hook trailed off under his breath then went to the globe and located Alaska and London. "The best place to get answers is right there in Bloomsbury London. Where it all began...for them that is." He said under his breath.

Hook turned and went back downstairs to wake Andrea, so he could have her make plans for an immediate trip to London; where he would show up on Wendy's door step.

Hook found Andrea still unconscious on the couch. He huffed then shook her gently. "Andrea...Andrea..."He called to her with his silky voice and she stirred. He sat her upright then sat next to her and faced her.

"Are you alright my dear?" Hook asked.

Andrea wiped her face and pushed her hair behind her ears. "I—I think so." She said out of breath as she tried to regain her bearings.

Hook got straight to the point. "We must take a trip to London." Hook said as he played with his mustache.

Andrea looked at him. "To London? Why?"

"I have someone I must see."

"When?"

"Like, yesterday, so we'd better get a move on it." Hook answered with all seriousness in his eye.

"Ok, well tomorrow we will go to the tailor first thing, and let me look on the computer and find a flight to London for tomorrow." Andrea said.

"Wonderful." Hook said and they both stood at the same time and bumped into each other. Andrea lost her footing and Hook grabbed her by her arms to steady her.

"Oh...sorry." Andrea breathed as she looked into Hooks face. She was still a bit out of it and had yet to fully recuperate from her fainting spell.

Hook looked down into her face. "Why are you so willing to do what I ask? I'm not even compelling you woman, is it fear that drives you?" Hook asked.

Andrea licked her lips as she looked into Hooks handsome face. "No...fascination. I don't fear you James, even though I rightfully should, but...I don't." She whispered.

The corner of Hooks mouth twitched as he narrowed his eyes at her._"Devilish woman, you dare prick me."_ He said inwardly and released her, and she walked away and he followed her.

Hook walked around her office, looking at her books and touching things to keep himself occupied while she searched for a flight. "Ok, I found a flight for tomorrow thankfully, it will leave at one o'clock." She said.

"Then we have a long day ahead of us, let us retire immediately, where will I sleep for the night?" Hook asked as he put her book back on the shelf.

"In the guest room, let me show you to it." Andrea said. She showed him to his room, got everything ready and they went their separate ways and retired for the evening.

Samantha rushed to Dr. Smiths house and then calmed herself down as she pulled in the driveway. She straightened herself out then got out of her SUV, walked up the steps of the porch, and rang the doorbell.

Dr. Smith came to the door and greeted her then let her in.

"How was your day Samantha?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Oh it was boring as usual, school stuff you know." Samantha smiled as she placed her book bag on the couch. "Where's Peter? Don't tell me he's sleeping again."

"I'm right here." Peter said with a smile as he came around the corner with a half eaten bagel in his hand.

"Eating Dr. Smith out of house and home huh?" Samantha said jokingly and Peter pinched her nose.

"Hey!" Samantha screeched.

Dr. Smith laughed. "Speaking of which, I need to make a grocery store run, you kids be good now." Dr. Smith said as she grabbed her purse and her jacket and walked out the front door.

Peter scratched his head wondering what that was supposed to mean. Samantha looked around awkwardly as she had the same thought.

She then looked back at Peter. "Sooo...how was your day?"

Peter exhaled. "I don't even want to talk about it."

"Yea, you look tired." Samantha said then went to sit down on the couch.

Peter shoved the last bit of his bagel in his mouth as he walked around the couch and sat down beside her.

"Samantha."

"Yes?"

Peter turned to her and exhaled. "Listen...there's some things I want to tell you...well, allot of things. But I need you to listen when I am ready to speak." Peter said.

Samantha furrowed her brows. "Ok, but I always listen-"

"No you don't. The last time I tried to talk to you, you wouldn't pay attention, your party was more important than what I had to say, don't think I forgot about that." Peter pointed as he looked at her firmly.

Samantha's eyes grew wide. "Wow, I'm sorry, I really am. I remember...that was rude of me. I won't do that again, I promise. I want to be here for you Peter." Samantha finished sincerely.

Peter broke eye contact with her by dropping his gaze.

"Do you...want to talk now?" Samantha asked.

Peter returned his gaze to her face. "Not tonight, its too much." Peter said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Samantha instantly felt bad for him, and her heart became heavy. "Do you...need a hug?" She asked him with a small voice, afraid that he might reject her.

Peter closed his eyes. "I'm so confused." He breathed then scooted closer to her and she put her arm around his neck and guided his head to her chest. Peter slid his hands across her belly and her back and she instantly became rigid from his unexpected touch. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and held her tight, almost squeezing the air out of her.

Samantha's mouth hung open from the pressure and she was about to tell him to stop, but he let up on his grip a bit and she exhaled. "Wow, you really needed a hug huh? You squeezed the life out of me." She said as she stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry." Peter mumbled. "You just feel so...cuddly, and soft." He said as he snuggled his head on her chest and squeezed her again, relishing the fact that part of his arm smushed up against one of her large breasts.

Samantha and Peter sat this way for a few quiet moments and she thought about Peter eventually leaving, and her missing her moment with him. Her moment of true expression and possibly, explorations that may lead to intimate interactions between the two. His immortality intrigued her, and she wanted all of him. She wanted him to be her first. She felt he was special, and worth the risk.

"Peter." She called and released her grip on him and nudged him away. Peter released his hold on her and sat upright and looked into her face blankly.

They were very close, too close for comfort and Samantha created some space between them.

"I...I know you will have to leave one day...very soon perhaps...and I don't want to beat around the bush anymore...I like you...allot. I know I shouldn't because I barely know you...but I...I know you like me too. You just don't want to act on it. Maybe you are just waiting on me, I don't know. **sigh** What I am saying is, you wont be here with me forever, so, I just...while I have the chance...I want a real kiss. No games...kiss me." Samantha said softly.

Peter narrowed his eyes at her, for he was taken aback by her boldness. The look on Peter's face gripped Samantha's belly, and she felt sick to her stomach.

Peter softened his face and licked his lips, as he looked at hers and thought about fulfilling her request.

Peter parted his lips slightly as he quickly raised his brows up and down, and tilted his chin up quickly; his gesture indicating her to move in.

Glee and relief exploded in Samantha's belly but she kept her face emotionless and she slowly moved in, then Dr. Smith prematurely came walking in the door and the teens jumped. Peter's eyes fell on Dr. Smith's face and she raised her brows.

"Oh, hey, I forgot my wallet, silly me." Dr. Smith said as she looked hard at Peter then walked past them.

Samantha was fuming on the inside, she wanted to just grab Peter by the back of his head and snatch her kiss. "I should go."

Peter grabbed her by the wrist. "Why?" He asked abruptly.

Samantha rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I have to get something to eat then head to the fairgrounds and help Rachel with this fundraiser. Oh! I meant to tell you about it. There is a fair tomorrow, and we are having a casual masquerade ball there. So all you need is a mask to attend. Its a great way for us to have fun out in the open, without anyone noticing who we are, well, who _you _are. I know you don't want to stay cooped up in here all day every day, take a risk."

"I'll go, I don't care who's looking for me anymore. I'm not afraid of anyone." Peter said.

Samantha smiled. "Great! Ok, well I will be back after I finish, to play video games. I'll see if its alright for me to stay over and keep you company." Samantha said then stood and collected her things.

Peter yawned and stretched, "Ok sure if I'm even awake. I'm going to go lay down."

Sharon and Bob were sitting in Bob's office reviewing their current progress on finding Peter.

Sharon sighed."We've been following that Samantha girl, and I think she actually was telling the truth. Trailing her has led us to a rather boring dead end." Sharon spat; her tone reflecting her irritation.

Bob threw an ad down on the desk in front of her. "One last place to check, and if he's not there, we are going to have to draw him out somehow." Bob said and Sharon picked up the ad. "A carnival...right, teens frequent here, and...what's this? A casual masquerade ball at the carnival?" She said as she read the advertisement.

Bob smiled. "So, think about it. If he knows we are on his trail, and if the Samantha girl has been lying...we should find both of them here. It makes perfect sense, they would use their masks to hide themselves while being right in the open." Bob pointed.

"Stupid of them if they think we wouldn't catch on to that." Sharon countered.

"It's worth a shot, their teens...stupid enough to be at an illegal street race..." Bob said.

Sharon raised her brow. "Lets get some masks." She said with a smile.

A/N, I had to break this chapter up, it was over 15k words because I've been working on it here and there, so next chapter has been published! It is a continuation. Please review! I want to know what you think so far, this is the calm before the storm, things are about to get hairy, with fluff, don't worry Peter and Wendy will have tons of fluff! I cant wait to write when they meet, but I can't rush the story, there is just too much, I had to set the foundation for the next 20 chapters but I am right there with Wendy already ready to get to Florida, as soon as she can get that address! So the next follow up with her will be just that. Review, suggest, there's plenty of room for what you want to see :).


	14. Ch13 cont: Fluff and Pain

Chapter 14: Fluff and Pain

_A/N: Continuation of Chap 13, I had to break it up, just in case you didn't notice, read 13, I posted these back to back._

The next night, at the Carnival...

Peter and Samantha had agreed to meet each other there. Samantha had went home after school to refresh herself then went to the Carnival to help Rachel and the group with a few last minute set-up tasks. They finished just as the sun had set, and the party had finally begun. Samantha waited anxiously for Peter, she watched as the minutes passed right on by, but still no Peter.

Dr. Smith and Peter pulled up and parked then got out of the car. Peter wore a red motorcycle jacket with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, blue jeans, ankle boots, a white hat, and a black mask. Peter and Samantha had already talked about what they would be wearing so they could spot each other in the crowd.

Peter and Dr. Smith paid the fee at the entrance and then they immediately separated. Dr. Smith had a few of her own adult friends she wanted to meet up with, so they agreed to split and reunite at the end of the night.

Samantha was dancing with a group of people and Rachel.

"So Samantha, you're here alone?" Rachel hollered over the music.

"Yea so?" Samantha answered.

"We're is Peter? Did you really stop talking to him like I advised?" Rachel asked.

Samantha furrowed her brows under her glittery pink mask. "Why are you asking me about him all of a sudden, I mean, seriously? Are we gonna talk about all that or party?" Samantha said.

Rachel smiled from ear to ear. "Party!" She cried and jumped up and down to the music and started screaming and bounced off to dance with others.

Samantha looked at her watch, it was almost 8:30pm and she wondered where Peter was.

Peter walked the carnival grounds looking for a girl with black delicate spiral curls, a pink little jacket, blue "jeggings", a cream shirt, and cream knee high boots; just like she said she would dress.

The carnival was full of lights, spinning rides, masked teens and adults running around, eating, dancing, screaming, standing in line for rides, and making out here and there.

The air was mild, filled with the delicious scents of carnival food, funnel cakes, Italian sausages, cotton candy, burgers, screaming and laughter. Peter smiled as the atmosphere was extremely relaxing and enjoyable. A romantic mood came over him along with a desire to get into mischief. He squeezed between people as he looked around for that pink jacket, then he spotted it.

Samantha was in the midst of a dancing crowd with her hands in the air dancing; a smile as bright as the sun graced her face, showing off her pearly whites. Peter smiled then walked around so he could approach her from behind.

Sharon and Bob were walking around the carnival as well eating popcorn and scanning the crowd. "How are we supposed to know which one is him? I only know his face. Kinda." Sharon said.

"Don't worry, I can spot him a mile away, he sticks out like a sore thumb, mask or not, I'll recognize him." Bob assured. "_He's the author of my nightmares." _ He mumbled.

Peter came up behind Samantha and slipped his hands around her waist and embraced her.

Samantha gasped wide eyed and tried to turn around.

Peter put his cheek against hers and spoke. "Relax, its me." He whispered in her ear.

Samantha relaxed a bit. "Peter? What took you so long? You're over two hours late." She whispered and Peter didn't answer, he just held her.

Samantha's hormones were going wild; the hair on the back of her neck was standing as her entire body was awakened by his smell, embrace, and close proximity. "Let-let go of me Peter." Samantha said, for she couldn't slow her pounding heartbeat, or the shivers that went up and down her spine.

Peter sucked his teeth and abruptly released her and she spun around and her eyes fell on his lips, where he wore a small smile right in the corner. "What's with you girl?"

Samantha was flustered, she straightened out her clothes as she huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I just don't want you touching me like that, that's all, its not like were..." Samantha trailed off as she saw Peter's lips purse. Then he spoke. "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment, carnivals make me...well...the lights, the food...its all in the air...just enjoy the night with me." Peter said then smiled.

Samantha smiled, for she knew what he was trying to say, carnivals excited him and the atmosphere excited her too, and she wanted to see where the night would go. Peter grew tired of waiting for her response, so he took her hand and ran off with her.

Fireworks began to shoot into the sky for a light show had just begun. Peter and Samantha stopped for a moment and looked into the night sky as the held hands. Romance and excitement bit the both of them and Peter saw the huge Ferris wheel, illuminated with beautiful colors spinning up high.

They ran towards the Ferris wheel, giggling and such, as they ran up the stairs and got in the line.

They calmed down as they moved through the line and Peter touched Samantha's mask. "I like your mask, it kinda matches your jacket, but without the sparkles." Peter said with a smile.

Samantha smiled. "Thank you, I do try. Your mask looks great on you, you kinda look like a modern day Zorro." Samantha said but Peter didn't know what she meant so he just looked at her.

"Oh forget it." Samantha said as she poked him in the ribs and he giggled then it was their turn to grab a seat on the Ferris wheel. Peter, being a gentleman let her in first and slid in after her. They looked at each other with straight faces then they both cracked a small smile and Peter lowered the bar to secure them. Their smiles dropped as they both felt awkward and they just turned and looked straight ahead; nervous by each others presence.

The wheel began to turn and their feet dangled as they looked straight ahead, Samantha turned her head away and began biting her nails from the awkward tension as she saw the ground get smaller and smaller.

They reached the peak and the Ferris wheel stopped.

"What a breathtaking view." Samantha said, forgetting about her nervousness.

Peter smiled as he looked around the night sky, which was pulsating with fireworks. The height caused him to feel invigorated, he observed the city lights and the stars that was scattered across the clear night sky.

"This is great, don't you think?" Samantha said then turned to Peter.

Peter smiled. "Yes...I could stay up here all night." He said then put his arm around her and rested it on the back of the seat.

Samantha's gut wrenched as tension exploded in her body._ "What is he doing?"_ She thought inwardly as she watched Peter turn his hat backwards with his free hand. She couldn't fully make out his facial expression behind that black mask, but she saw him lick his lips and part them slightly. _"Oh-my-gosh."_ She thought inwardly.

Peter scooted closer to her causing their thighs to mesh together. Samantha turned her upper body towards him and Peter had already moved in. He gently pressed his lips against hers.

They both parted their lips, granting each other entry where they kissed gently and fully. Both teens enjoyed the connection. The Ferris wheel began to turn again to allow another couple to enjoy the apex. But they were still high in the sky, when the Ferris wheel stopped again.

They broke the kiss. "I want to see your face." Samantha breathed. Peter took off his hat with his free hand and shoved it between them so it wouldn't fall.

He reached over and pulled her mask up and let it rest on her head. Samantha blinked and smiled sheepishly without bearing her pearls. "Your turn." Peter said and she reached over and pulled his mask up and Samantha grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him. They both began to pant from the fierce explosion of neglected hormones.

Samantha ran her hand down the side of his neck, and down the center of his throat and all over his chest. She moaned as she ran her hands down the center of his body as she squeezed his abs and his sides, her hungry hands couldn't get enough of his body. "Oh my gosh." She said inwardly, for she pictured Peter's body under those clothes and she just wanted to explode.

Feelings and desires Peter tried to bury and ignore burst to the surface and his eyes began to glow as Samantha sucked on his bottom lip, ran her hand up his body, and grabbed his jaw.

Peter melted in her arms as she kissed him hungrily and he submitted to her for a while, as she had a firm hold on a handful of his hair from the back of his head.

Peter had a tight grip on the back of the seat and the bar as he tried to restrain himself but he gave in. He woke up from his submission, smacked her hand off of his jaw and grabbed her by the throat and began to kiss her possessively, and another waive of excitement and euphoria washed over Samantha as she grabbed Peter's shirt, for she couldn't believe what was happening.

Peter ran his hand down her neck and across her chest then finally gripped one of her large breasts and began to fondle both of them as he ran his hand across the back of her head and yanked her head back and planted kisses on the front of her throat._ "Ah, she feels so good, I know I shouldn't mess with her, but..." _Peter trailed off inwardly.

Peter continued with the fondling and kissing and noticed she was stiff. "Relax, your too tense." Peter said, his voice like music to her ears.

Samantha panted and forced herself to relax and allow some of the rigidness to leave her body, then without warning Peter licked the side of her neck than began to kiss her neck and nibble at the side of her neck while he fondled the entire front of her body. He then kept trying to bunch up her shirt, so he could get his hands inside of it, but it was a long tunic type of thing, and it was caught under her bum and the bar.

Samantha squirmed from the intense butterflies fluttering in her belly and Peter's lips against her neck. She gripped his thigh and dug her nails in as her head began to spin. She hadn't been handled in such a way for a while now, plus she was still a virgin, so the feelings overpowered her.

CLICK CLICK. "Ehem" The ride operator signaled and the teens quickly ripped away from each other and the bar lifted off of them.

"Ride's over kiddo's." He said with a smile and opened the door. Peter and Samantha's faces were beet red and they both quickly pulled their masks down and Peter snatched up his hat and put it on then slid out of the seat, Samantha right behind him.

Peter grabbed her hand and they walked away briskly and down the stairs and peoples heads began to turn because his eyes were burning brightly in the night. Peter put his head down and pulled the hat down farther as he squinted his eyes, willing the illumination to die down.

They briskly made their way in-between two game stands and went into the darkness. "Lets finish what we started." Peter said quickly as he pulled their masks up then grabbed her face and kissed her again and Samantha returned it, until Peter reached for her belt buckle.

Samantha broke the kiss and smacked his hands down and pushed him back.

"Stop! Calm down." She said. "I don't want to do that." She blurted.

Peter leaned on the wall and pulled his mask up, his face apologetic. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I...I just got caught up, I shouldn't have done that." Peter said breathless.

Samantha pulled up her mask. "You lied." She pointed.

"Huh?" Peter breathed.

"Your eyes, they're glowing now. You figured how to turn them off. In fact, I cant remember the last time I saw them glow like that. So I must really turn you on, they didn't start glowing till we kissed. You've been holding back all this time." Samantha said with a smile.

Peter narrowed his eyes at her then pulled his mask down. "So what! We're at a carnival, it makes people feel...like kissing n stuff. Doesn't mean I'm into you!"

Samantha pursed her lips and pulled her mask down and stormed pass him a bit angry, but seeing right through him.

Peter ran to her and snatched her up right before she stepped into the light and he dragged her backwards in his arms.

"Why wont you just let me go?" Samantha said arrogantly and Peter released her and spun her around and looked at her.

Samantha barred her teeth at Peter. "You are so full of s—t, scared, too afraid to admit what you feel. I can't be bothered with you." Samantha spat.

Peter bit his bottom lip. "I hate you girl," He rasped then bruised her lips with his. They were all over each other, kissing wildly. Samantha knocked his hat off, and they were pulling at each others hair, gripping and squeezing each other. Peter pushed her up against the wall and broke the kiss. "Alright, so I lied. I like you, allot Samantha. I just didn't want to show it, because...well...I _will_ leave you someday." Peter said.

"Don't think about that Peter!" Samantha pointed. "Don't complicate things, just enjoy the moments instead of letting them slip away." Samantha said.

Peter huffed. "We really need to have that talk, and then you will understand." Peter said simply. "See, I like you, you like me...but the problem is, its nonsense. Why start something that will eventually end? Listen...you and your grandparents have been so good to me. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you. But lets be real, I don't belong here, one day you will look up and I will be gone." Peter explained. "I just don't want you to get your feelings hurt." Peter finished sincerely.

Samantha squeezed Peter's sides."I am a big girl Peter, I can handle it. You can't decide for me what I _will_ and _will not_ experience, that is _not_ your choice to make."

Peter backed off of her and sighed.. "I think its time you go find your friends before they suspect something. I'll catch up with you in a little while, fix your hair." Peter said as he smoothed her hair down and she took over the task.

Samantha walked off, leaving Peter standing in the darkness. Peter turned the other way and calmed himself down and his eyes went to a normal green color. He picked up his hat, put it on and he stepped out from between the two shops and his stomach growled. He saw another food stand that was selling sausages and another stand next to it that was selling ice cream. Peter walked across a clearing and the crowd dispersed just in time for Bob to catch a clear view of him.

"That's him!" Bob said as he grabbed Sharon by the elbow.

"Where, where?" She perked up.

"Red jacket, white hat, walking across the clearing." Bob pointed.

"He's got a mask on, how do you know its him?"

"I know his build, and his walk. I know its him for sure, when you are a cop, you learn to study your suspects."

"Ok, well we can't get at him in public, we'll have to follow him around till we get the chance to nab him." Sharon said.

"No, you take your sweet little arse over there and charm him. He likes the ladies, plus he doesn't know you, try to lure him in-between two tents, or these little shops out of sight and in the dark, then we can nab him."

"I can't do that, I'm not good at it." Sharon said.

"Just act like...a damsel in distress, yeah that's it, and go from there. I'm not askin ya to flirt with him, you'll figure it out. I'm tired of standing around making no progress." Bob said.

"Why can't we just go apprehend him right there?" Sharon suggested.

"Don't underestimate him. He will not go without a fight, we need to surprise him, I have a tranquilizer gun here. We need to do the dirty work in the dark." Bob explained.

"Ok ok. Now how are we going to drag him out without being seen?" Sharon asked.

"This is official police business, not a kidnapping. We're just going to take him down to the station for questioning. I'll flash my badge if anyone interferes, easy."

Sharon breathed. "Ok." She said as she dusted the confectioners sugar off her shirt from the funnel cake, and straightened out her black leather jacket.

Bob grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to him. "Soften yourself, you've been uptight ever since I've met you, you live in a scowl." Bob said then took her cap off her head and tousled her hair a bit and straighten her out. "Smile." He said and Sharon forced a smile.

"Do it again." Bob said, for he wasn't satisfied. Sharon complied until the smile looked genuine and she walked off.

Peter had ordered his sausage and devoured it standing then moved on to the ice cream stand. As Sharon approached she looked into her pocket and pulled a picture of her mother out of her wallet and held it in her hand. She waited for Peter to get his ice cream and walk away then she purposefully bumped into him and made him drop his ice cream.

"Oh, excuse me." Sharon said.

"Aw man!" Peter huffed like a little child as he looked down at his ice cream cone. He then looked up at her. "You made me drop my ice cream." He said in a child like tone.

Sharon pulled up her white mask, and wore a friendly face. "Oh I'm sorry about that, how about I buy you another, twice as big as that one." She offered with a smile.

Peter smiled. "No, that's alright." He declined then tried to walk away but Sharon quickly stepped in his path. "No, I insist, I feel crappy about it."

Peter smiled again. "Ok then." He gave in and they went and Sharon bought him a waffle cone sundae.

The man gave Peter the sundae and he looked at Sharon. "Thank you."

"No problem. My name's Sharon. What's yours?" She said in a friendly way, her acting was excellent, she even extended her hand.

Peter smiled for he was caught off guard and forgot the other name they were calling him before they found out his real name, so he just gave it up. "Uh...Peter." He said sheepishly as he shook her hand and they began to walk towards a table.

Sharon smiled, _"hmm I thought he told Bob his name was Matt." Sharon thought as this was a red flag. "_Peter...you have such a nice smile, you can light up a whole room." She complimented and Peter looked away nervously. "Let me see the rest of your face." Sharon asked ever so sweetly, then her eyes averted to Bob, who walked around so he could see Peter's face.

"I should go" Peter suddenly said.

"Sit down and eat, your ice cream sundae is melting." Sharon said sweetly as she took a seat at the table and Peter looked down at his sundae. "Besides, while I have you I could use your help with something really quick." Sharon added.

Peter hesitated, for he just wanted to eat his ice cream in peace.

Sharon's eyes grew wide. "Oh I'm sorry, silly me, your girlfriend is probably waiting, you should get to her, I'll see if someone else will be nice enough to help me." She said apologetically as she put her head down and pulled out the picture of her mother and stared at it.

Peter instantly felt bad. He sat down next to her and looked at the picture in her hand. "What do you need help with?" Peter said then began to eat.

"Are you sure?" Sharon said. "Because I don't want to keep you."  
"I don't have a girlfriend." Peter said flat out between mouthfuls of ice cream.

Sharon sighed. "Ok, its..." She paused then looked up at him. "Gosh, can you just take that mask off so I can talk to you? It's really making me uncomfortable, and its rude, I don't even have mine on." She said and Peter felt bad again, so he took off his hat and pulled his mask up and Sharon's insides jumped. _"It is him." She said within herself. "Damn, such an innocent looking face up close, he can't be more than 17, and already a killer?" She finished inwardly then quickly regained her wits for her anger instantly exploded as she looked into his eyes._

Bob clenched his fists from a distance. "Show time." He said under his breath as adrenaline began to rush within him.

Sharon placed the picture on the table, as anger consumed her greatly. "This is my mother, Sheriff Cane. She went missing months ago, while she was working on a very strange and important case. I am showing this picture to just about everyone that will give me the time of day, to see if they recognize her, or seen her around." Sharon finished.

Peter took the picture and looked at it. "No...I've never seen her before. I'm sorry. I hope you find her. I really do." Peter said sincerely with his brows raised. He handed her the picture as he looked into her eyes. "You'll find her Sharon. Don't give up." He encouraged her.

Sharon's anger dissipated into pure confusion, for Peter's face was clearly genuine, and he didn't even flinch at the picture or anything.

"Where are the police at on this? Why are you searching for her alone?" Peter asked.

Sharon blinked several times in shock as she looked down and put the picture away in her pocket and tears welled up in her eyes. "They're on it. But I can't just sit around. I have to go, thanks." She said quickly and kept her head down as she abruptly got up and walked off.

Peter watched her walk away then returned to finishing his sundae. Sharon walked behind a crowd and found Bob. She grabbed him by the arm and cried. "Are you sure he is the one who killed my mother!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face.

Bob became very disturbed. "Yes, I am one-hundred twenty percent sure! Why?"

Sharon sobbed. "Because I showed him the picture, and I swear to you, he didn't even blink, flinch, nothing. No guilt crossed his face, he even was sincere and encouraged me! Either he is wicked, or you have the wrong guy!"

Bob shook his head. "No, no, dont fall for it, you seen the pictures and the tape! Your mother was on to him, she went all the way to another world to find him, and has been missing ever since!"

"Are you sure that _he_ killed her? Did you see him do it?" Sharon firmly asked.

Bob hesitated, for he wasn't there when Peter, who was possessed by Dark Water, killed the Sheriff. Bob actually didn't even know the entire story, for he and his partner was in a coma for months. But he felt it only made sense to pin it on Peter, regardless if he had evidence or not.

"Well?"

"No. I didn't see it with my own eyes, but I swear to you, he either did it, or knows who did, or if she's alive, he should have some kind of information. He's playing a cruel game with you. Look, he's getting up, lets trail him." Bob said then walked off without waiting for her to respond.

Sharon ran up to Peter and grabbed his arm hooked elbows with him.

"What the?" Peter looked at her.

"I just want to thank you." Sharon sobbed as she dragged him towards two shops that had a significant darkness between them.

"No one has seemed to give a damn about me finding my mother, but you actually took the time...to say something nice to me." She said between sniffles as she picked up the pace. Peter didn't notice what was going on, he was too busy feeling sorry for the girl and trying to find something to say so she could release his arm.

"Well, um, its, its only natural, I...I don't know what else to say, but, let go!" Peter said as he halted and snatched away from her.

Sharon looked at him wide eyed then burst out in tears. "You're a jerk! I just wanted to show you my gratitude one more time! She shouted over dramatically and ran off into the darkness between the two buildings which was only two feet away.

Peter stood there and shook his head from her nonsense and right when he was bout to turn and walk off he heard her scream.

"Ahhhh!" Sharon screamed as Bob shook her to death. Peter saw their silhouette's and came running to the rescue.

"Hey! Let her go!" Peter shouted. Bob released Sharon and ran out the other way and hid just around the corner.

Peter came to Sharon and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"You're the one that'll hurt." Sharon blurted as she slammed her fist in Peter's gut, he doubled over and she slammed her elbow in his back and slugged him. Peter dropped down on one knee and forcefully swung his arm towards her and knocked both her feet out from under her and she fell on her backside.

Peter stood upright and knew someone was behind him. As Bob swung has asp at Peter's head, he dropped down in a straddle then swung his legs and his body around and kicked Bob several times as he laid on his back. Bob fell on his behind, then Peter flipped upright.

"Ahhhh!" Sharon screamed as she grabbed Peter by the collar from behind and Peter quickly turned and smacked her hands away but she quickly grabbed on his shirt with one hand and started swinging wildly but Peter put up his forearm and blocked her fists while he tried to pry her other hand off of him. He didn't want to hit a woman, but she was pushing it.

This distracted Peter so Bob had a chance to get up and grab his asp, run up behind him and swing his asp into Peter's ribs. WHAM!

"Ahh!" Peter cried out and his knees buckled, the pain was unusually overbearing, it took much more out of him than it should have because he'd been on earth far too long, and he immediately felt like he couldn't move. Without hesitation Bob flicked the switch and immediately him hard in the chest with with the tip of the asp and it electrocuted him, the bolts threw him across the way and into the shop. His weight and the intensity causing the trailer to rock. No one came to check because the employees were young and on their eighth smoke break.

"Stop! That's too bright!" Sharon shouted, for the bolts in the night were very bright and people began to look around.

Peter laid there clenching his chest, in extreme pain, as he fought to resume breathing, and he felt like he was going to die. Bob put the asp away and pulled out the tranquilizer gun.

Peter gasped for much needed air as he finally got his lungs to function, his body cried out in agonizing pain. Bob pointed the gun at him from where he stood and panic gripped Peter. _"I see you're so much more quicker when you feel endangered." Dr. Smith's voice echoed in his mind._

Peter panted. "Move, get up. Ugh! I can't move quickly when my body feels like lead." Peter strained but his body wouldn't budge.

Bob handed Sharon the gun. "You do the honors." He said.

"Move!" Peter shouted inwardly. Sharon took the gun, walked a few steps aimed and shot it at Peter's neck, but he wasn't there.

The dart hit the wall and her arm abruptly snapped straight up and she felt something slam into her chest and her body flew. For Peter had leapt upright, ran up to her and swung his arm up, knocking her arm into the air. He then spun and elbowed her in the chest and caught the gun.

While she was in midair she saw Peter standing there staring at her with the gun in his hand, his arm outstretched towards Bob, and Bob falling to the ground. Peter had moved so fast that he still had time to stand there and watch her fall.

Her body hit the ground and she saw Peter zip up to her with the gun pointed at her. "Bastard." She spat and he immediately shot her in the shoulder with it.

"Ah." Sharon grunted and her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

Peter stood there looking at the tranquilizer gun and his nose started to bleed. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and then out of nowhere he began to cough up blood. Peter stumbled off and regained his composure and put the gun in the back of his pants and fixed his jacket. He took a few steps and grew dizzy. He stumbled out of the darkness, starving, and feeling extremely sick, every bone in his body ached again, and he felt like a frail old man.

Peter touched his head, and felt the mask, for he never pulled it back down. He pulled it down to cover the bruise he felt pulsating on his cheek, and he pulled his hat out of his back pocket and put it on his head. He grabbed some napkins he saw sitting on a table as he walked by and held them up to his nose then he stumbled as everything around him began to spin. The spinning stopped and he continued on, trying to make it to the exit, but it was too far away.

He looked around and saw that pink little jacket off in the distance, bouncing around. Samantha turned and was smiling, and dancing without her mask. She looked so free and happy. He thought about how simple her life probably was before they found him, what what trouble could bombard it now. "I can't do this to her." Peter said within himself as he watched her play with her friends. Peter felt very sad, and knew he had to leave without a formal goodbye. He then thought about Dr. Smith who he came to the Carnival with, and wouldn't dare try to meet up with her either, for fear of being followed and watched. "This is goodby Samantha, I can't have these people coming after you too." Peter said inwardly then ran into the darkness and laboriously climbed the fence and stumbled off into the darkness.


	15. Reunited in The Flesh Part 1

**Reunited in the Flesh...Part 1.**

A/N: You know what this title means...

Brooklyn New York

_"_We can talk down at the station." The cop blurted.

Nibs raised his brows. "Very well come and get me, I'm right here." Nibs said calmly as he held his hands out, one still holding the box of munchkins.

Rufio crept out of hiding and aimed his gun. The lead cop waived his hand and one cop came forward with handcuffs, and reached towards Nibs.

Rufio stood and shot him in the head. ***Pop!***

"Ahhh!" The cops screamed and drew their weapons.

Nibs snapped his head and looked over his shoulder. "RUFIO!" Nibs screamed and the cops opened fire.

Some bullets whizzed by Nibs as he quickly swung his arm in an arc motion; all of the cops were blown back and knocked unconscious, and the majority of the bullets were repelled by the force.

Nibs exhaled and anxiously turned around and saw an unconscious Rufio laid out on the floor. He jumped up and ran to him and dropped down on his knees; frantically searching him.

Fear gripped Chi and she ran out of hiding and dropped down to her knees next to Rufio. Everyone came and crowded around them.

Nibs found the bullet hole, it was imbedded in Rufio's shoulder. "He's been shot in the shoulder. I haven't found any other wounds. Lets get out of here before more cops come." Nibs said then scooped Rufio up with ease and everyone just stared.

"I said lets go, Rufio will be alright, lets just get topside then figure out our next move." Nibs rasped firmly and everyone ran off and climbed up the latter and through the hatch on the ceiling.

Nibs put Rufio over his shoulder and climbed up the ladder with Chi on his heels.

They exited out of the building through a secret exit and ran down the block, keeping to the shadows. They ran towards a small bridge and ran down the grassy side so they could hide under it and converse.

Nibs panted out of breath from Rufio's dead weight. He put him down and leaned him up against the wall and placed his hands on his hips as he looked at everyone. "Do you have another place to go for a situation like this?" Nibs asked.

"No." Chi spoke up, were going to have to find a new place to go.

Nibs huffed. "We have to work on him, and get the bullet out." Nibs said then paused in thought for a few moments. "Ok, this is what we will do. We have to split up, go to a hotel or something in the next borough. You all have phones right?" Nibs asked.

"Yes." Ryan spoke.

Nibs looked to him. "Are you a leader?"

"Yes." Ryan answered.

"We need to split up in three's, each group needs to have a leader who will call the shots. Me, Rufio, and Chi are going together. Ryan, form your group, and so on." Nibs instructed and the teens complied and broke off into their groups.

Chi held up her phone. "When you make it to your destination, preferably somewhere in the Bronx, call me to check in, and we will go from there. Get to safety, and get some food and rest." She directed and everyone agreed and dispersed.

Nibs looked to Chi, "Call a cab quick and get us to a hotel in the Bronx." He instructed then picked up Rufio and draped his arm over his shoulders and they made their way topside to find a safe place to meet the cab driver.

The cops came to and their leader immediately alerted the station and told them all that happened. They walked around the old building and looked through and saw how the teens were living. They didn't leave much to be desired in the form of evidence or anything, so their trail was now a dead end.

…...

Nibs and Chi made it to the Bronx and to a decent Hotel where Chi checked in and Nibs stayed behind. Once she got in the elevator, Nibs came in separately with Rufio and quickly made his way into the elevator.

They made it to their room and Chi locked the door behind them. Nibs brought Rufio into the bathroom and Chi got her supplies ready as Nibs laid him down on the floor.

Nibs took off Rufio's jacket and shirt and inspected the wound. "Its not in too deep, I can get it." Nibs said and Chi stopped and looked at him, "What?"

Nibs placed his hand over Rufio's wound and he willed the bullet to come to the surface. "I can move things without touching them, why should getting this bullet out be any different than reaching for a cup that's too far away?" He said and Chi furrowed her brows, for she didn't remember Nibs ever doing or mentioning anything like that.

Nibs caught the bullet and simply got up and tossed it in the trash. "You can sew him up now." He said nonchalantly as he washed his hands, for he now had a million other things on his mind.

Chi held her questions and quickly worked on Rufio as Nibs leaned up against the sink and stared at her work; he was there in body, but gone in mind.

Once she finished she cleaned Rufio up and they carried him out and put him on one side of the big bed. They made sure there was room for them to get in the bed with him when they were ready.

Nibs then went and stood by the window and stared outside of it. The window provided a beautiful aerial view of the night sky and the Bronx. It was the night sky that held Nibs attention, for Nibs had attained total recall, but not the time to arrange his thoughts.

Chi walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Nibs." Chi breathed. "You can relax now, I can feel the tension knotting up your shoulder." She finished.

Nibs exhaled and turned to her and looked into her eyes.

Chi placed her hands on his chest then caressed his cheeks. "I thought I lost you earlier tonight. The fight with those guys, the wounds, and all that blood...I'm so glad that you are alright." Chi whispered then placed her hands on his shoulders.

Nibs smiled. "I'm just glad that none of you got hurt...too badly that is." Nibs whispered.

Chi got up on her tip toes and moved in on Nibs's perfectly shaped lips and Nibs closed his eyes, for his mind was indeed preoccupied, yet he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity such as this.

Chi pressed her lips against his and Nibs returned the kiss, but did not part his lips. Chi noticed this and felt that he was not all-in. Chi broke the kiss and stood flat footed. "You seem different now. I noticed it when you woke up on that table. You know who you are now, don't you." She asked to confirm her suspicions.

Nibs closed his eyes as he sighed then turned towards the window and stared at the star filled sky. "Yes." Nibs said flatly and did not turn around. "It doesn't mean that I don't want to kiss you Chi, its just-"

"That your mind is preoccupied. That's understandable, so, who are you then?" Chi asked.

Nibs continued to stare, for he had indeed received his full memory upon waking up on the table that night, before the cops broke in. "I don't want to talk right now. I have to sort through these thoughts first. Get some sleep." Nibs answered without looking at her.

Chi felt slightly offended but she swallowed it and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Nibs still didn't even look her way, he just leaned his head up against the window.

"_What happened to me? I know Peter took my power, but...I had power when I tried to protect Wendy from Peter's final blow on Arizael. Did he kill her?" Nibs pondered then sighed. "Did I save her? I don't remember anything after that. Why am I on earth? Was I banished? Where is Peter and Wendy, anybody? I've been on earth for months now, and yet, no one has come for me. What-happened? I need to get back to Neverland, but...I can't fly long enough or hard enough to get there, or to London. I'm going to have to use human travel."_ Nibs thought within himself then turned and looked at the bed and saw that Rufio was sleeping peacefully. _"I need to get to London as soon as possible,. I need some answer's, but I can't just abandon them...I'll take them with me."_

Nibs concluded inwardly and Chi came out of the bathroom clad in a towel. She walked over to her bag which was on Rufiio's side of the bed. Nibs watched quietly as she picked her clothing for the evening, set it on the bed, and then she just dropped her towel. Nibs eyes grew wide and he was immediately sprung.

She casually lotioned herself and put on her panties as if Nibs wasn't even there. Chi didn't even bother to look his way, she then finally slipped on her night gown. It was then when Nibs felt some drool pool out of the corner of his lips. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and wiped his mouth as he blinked repeatedly.

London

Hook and Andrea made their way to London and were sitting in a rental car, parked right across the street from the Darling estate. They sat quietly for about 15 minutes then Hook broke the silence. "I am going to go inside, wait here." Hook said and Andrea nodded. Hook got out of the car and straightened out the collar of his charcoal heather trench coat. He wore a top hat to match, his curls cascading over his shoulders. The man looked deadly handsome, he wore a three-piece suit underneath and some expensive footwear. Hook approached the mansion from the side then simply leapt over the gate and landed silently.

He walked a few steps then disappeared and reappeared by the side of the house where Wendy's room was. He looked up at the widow ledge and sneered. _"Your sweet spice Miss Darling, fails to make its presence known, thus leading me to believe that you are absent. Alas, I will confirm nonetheless."_ Hook said inwardly then teleported to her window ledge. He peered through her curtains and didn't see any movement. Hook then helped himself to Wendy's room by teleporting inside.

Hook stood in the center of her room and immediately closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Wendy's room.

Flashes of the ways he had her in Peter's body clouded his mind and he had a few select moments of bliss.

Hook came to his senses and opened his eyes. He looked around her room for signs of her presence. He was trying to figure out if she was in London, or if she was still in Neverland.

Hook felt intoxicated by Wendy's sweet memory; enemy or no, he **always** secretly coveted her. His violence towards her was truthfully fueled by envying her relationship with Pan, and his inability to interject such pure passion and love.

Peter and Wendy's level of love made Hook sick to his stomach. The realization that he could never have Wendy, or even her beautiful mother; because their hearts somehow belonged to Pan, made him extremely bitter and hateful.

As Hook walked around her room, he caressed her dresser with his finger tips. He then opened her drawer and pulled out a pair of panties and his eyes grew wide. Hook held them in front of him and remembered her body in them. He closed his eyes and pressed the panties against his face and inhaled the scent for a few moments. As Hook did this, a new resolve grew within him.

A strong relentless determination to rip Wendy away from the arms of Pan forever.

Hook tossed the panties on the floor and walked over to her bed and stood there looking at her disheveled bed linens. _"She is here." _Hook said inwardly then turned around and sat down on her bed, he then laid down and rolled in her bed and ended up on his back. He inhaled her scent which was in the sheets, he could smell her so freshly, the sweet smell of her hair was upon the pillowcase, confirming that she laid there not too long ago. "Ooooh Wendy...has Neverlands angel came to settle on Earth? I shall ascertain the situation...soon enough." Hook breathed then got up and opened her window and leapt out of it. He then boldly walked around her house to the front door, then rang the bell.

Mr. and Mrs. Darling were home, it was Mr. Darling who heard the bell and went to answer the door.

George looked out the peek hole and terror filled him, for he saw Hook's evil face on the other side. George stepped back and Hook immediately pounced on the door. "Open the door _George_, or I will open it for you." Hook delivered his threat in a deadly calm tone.

George calmed his racing heart, swallowed then opened the door and Hook grabbed him by the throat.

"Ack!" George choked as his heart rate skyrocketed. He looked wide eyed into Hook's forget-me-nots, and his face became laden with horror.

Hook barred his teeth, brandishing his fangs. "Now invite me in Geeoorge, that we may exchange as gentlemen." Hook sarcastically rasped then loosened his grip.

George sneered. "Do come in Captain." George rasped.

Hook released him then straightened out his black trench coat and walked in. George didn't bother closing the door, for he wanted Hook to remember that he is not welcome.

They remained just a few feet away from the door and Hook placed his hands on his hips and George quickly spoke with a firm tone. "Pan is not here, nor have we heard from him. As a matter of fact, it has been **months.** He is now just an unfortunate memory that we have put behind us-"

"Oh Spare me the dramatic lies George, I am sure your dear Wendy would beg to differ." Hook spat then began to pace.

George held his head up. "You are mistaken Hook, its not a lie at all, fortunate for us, she's lost all memory of Pan. Right after he destroyed the witch-"

"He destroyed her?" Hook interjected wide eyed.

"Yes, then he, Wendy, and Nibs went missing in the explosion. Wendy was found on earth by one of Mary's friends. We took her to the hospital and when she came to, she remembered nothing. Not you, not Neverland...no flying boys, no witches, no fairies, not even Peter Pan himself! It is **all** gone!" George spat wide-eyed. " I have no idea who to thank for this miracle, but it is what it is."

Hook stood with his brows furrowed as he digested the information.

George cleared his throat. "So then, we have put all things regarding Neverland in a baggie and tossed it in the fire." George finished with his nose up as he placed his hands on his hips.

Hook failed to respond, he was still trying to connect the dots.

George stared at Hook then spoke. "My Hook, you look lost, have you been living under a rock or something? None of this should be a surprise to you...My gosh man, the girl hasn't been in Neverland for months!"

"And neither have I." Hook spat and George looked at him wide eyed. "Then where the hell have you been?" George rasped.

Hook raised his brows. "In the Arctics _George_. However, I fail to discern the vehicle that consigned me to such an address. However, according to your explanation...apparently we've all been blown out of Neverland some how. Tell me George, might I inquire upon Wendy's whereabouts?"

George smiled. "You may, she is with her _boyfriend_...Samuel Elric." George said Sam's whole name with pride, for he thought Hook was ignorant.

Hook stared blankly at Mr. Darling and Mr. Darling returned the blank stare and they lingered in this way for a few tense moments. Mr. Darling raised his brows and nodded his head as he motioned his hand. "Oh come on, come out with it!" George pushed.

Hook raised his brows. "Samuel Elric, you speak his name as if he is of noble character-Are you mad?" He finished with curiosity in his voice.

Mr. Darling mocked Hook's facial expression. "No." He smartly replied.

"Rendered absent a marble?" Hook tried again.

"All marbles are accounted for." Mr. Darling answered.

Hook furrowed his brows. "Then why the _**hell**_ would you..." Hook trailed off then softened his face and raised his brows. "Your proclivity to loathe Pan has ascended to new heights I take it?"

"There has been no change, I have always hated him wholeheartedly with the purest of rage." George answered.

Hook snapped his head to the side and resumed pacing. "Why the hell would you go through such lengths, to allow your daughter to parade around with the likes of Sam! Have you forgotten his transgressions?" Hook spat. "Gall and brimstone man, he tried to take her life." Hook spat, shock evident in his voice.

George smiled. "For a villain, you show much concern Captain." George spoke easy. "Have you grown soft?" George taunted.

Hook recoiled with slight embarrassment. "My words are merely words of shock Mr. Darling. Think otherwise again and I shall-"

George sneered. "Can your threats Captain and listen! Don't you dare go near my daughter, you are the past!"

Hook smiled. "And Sam is her future I presume...an even poorer choice for companionship." Hook spat.

"As I stated earlier, she has forgotten everything, before Pan stepped into our lives for the second time...She was with Sam! Dare I say in love even. Pan has a way of turning people, his actions bring out the ugliest part of a person. Now that he is gone, it seems that apparently Sam has decided to put the past behind him. Wendy says he treats her like a princess. My daughter is satisfied with her selection and we are quite alright with that. In fact, they are expected to be all over London for the day, so don't bother waiting. The girl hasn't been here for days now. See Hook? It is all happily ever after here on earth, Wendy will soon get a job and attend college, and grow up like any other normal person in society! No more adventures, no more fairy tales. We plan to move on-"

"What about your wife Mary, who had an affair with a _six-teen_ - year- old **boy** in body?" Hook devilishly interjected with a sly smile, knowing he struck a nerve.

George turned beet red but held his composure. "As I said Hook, Neverland and all of its nightmares have been put to rest. As far as we are concerned, we could care less about any of you, so if you would please, leave, there is nothing of interest here for you. You will not find Pan here, his own kind has been searching for him, the last time they checked he was no where near London, let alone this side of earth. Its been at least four months now since we last saw him- **good riddance**!" George rasped wide eyed.

Hook furrowed his brows. "Interesting." Hook said then walked out the door.

_Peter had just been attacked by Sharon and Bob, he prevailed and left them tranquilized between a tent and a trailer at the Carnival. However, his victory did not leave him unscathed. Peters perpetual presence on earth has far exceeded his physical tolerance of the atmosphere. As we all know, the longer he stays on earth, the more he becomes human, he will forget all about Neverland, magic and the like, and he will then age normally like anyone else. _

_The progression of the breakdown of his immortal status was slowed because he was comatose, but now that he is awake, his body is now breaking down at an accelerated rate due to the lack of magic and Neverland's nourishment. Peter is now making his painful journey towards humanity. Unfortunate for him, the more he uses his power, the more his condition advances. Soon, he will become more human...vulnerable to some degree._

"This is goodby Samantha, I can't have these people coming after you too." Peter said inwardly then ran into the darkness and laboriously climbed the fence and stumbled off into the darkness.

Peter stumbled through the grass as he removed his mask and tossed it. He looked around anxiously to make sure he wasn't being followed as me moved as fast as he could manage. "Where am I gonna go? I can't just leave, I'm too weak, and I don't even know where else to go. I'll sneak into Dr. Smith's back yard, no one will see me." He thought inwardly as he made his way out to the sidewalk.

The streets of Tampa were pretty much dead, there were groups of people here and there, but everyone was pretty much at the Carnival, or at home so Peter moved about peacefully, for he remembered exactly how to get to Dr. Smith's house.

At the Carnival

Dr. Smith looked at her watch and saw that it was 11pm. People had just started to filter out and she knew it was time to get going. She walked around scanning the crowd for Peter but could not find him.

Samantha was looking for Peter as well, for it had been about hour since she last seen him; she expected to meet up with him 15 minutes at the most after their first encounter.

A group of teens just so happened to walk through the alley that Bob and Sharon were sprung out in.

"Hey! Hey mister, are you ok?" One teen said as he shook Bob vigorously and the others shook Sharon. "Hey lady, get up, are you ok? Hey." They called and shook them until Bob and Sharon came to.

"Ugh." Sharon moaned as the boy sat her upright then another came by and they helped her to her feet. "Are you ok lady? What happened to you two?"

Sharon looked around dazed, for she felt like she slept the day away. "I'm...I...I don't know. I'm not hurt though, I'll be alright I just need some water." She breathed as she tried to get herself together. They walked her out of the alley and to a stand and got her some water.

Two boys helped Bob up and questioned his well being also, and he overheard Sharon and mimicked her response and he got the same treatment.

They both sat at the table and the teens walked off for everyone was leaving the Carnival.

"What happened?" Bob said. "We had him, and now I find myself being woken up by some punks.

A flash of Peter came into Sharon's mind, where he was standing there looking at her as he held the tranquilizer gun at Bob, while Bob was falling backwards. "He shot you first then me. He moved like...nothing I've ever seen before, I shot at him and the next thing I know I'm being thrown across the way with no gun." She breathed as she looked around at the teens that were walking by.

Bob sighed. "Yes, I told you the boy is a freak. I thought I had the situation under control..."Bob trailed off then Sharon saw Samantha walking around chatting and laughing with Rachel and a group of their friends heading towards the exit.

Sharon pointed. "Look, there's that Samantha girl. She's not with him." Sharon said.

Bob turned around. "Yea I was just thinking about her, we can stop trailing her, she's just a dead end and it was boring anyway. We need to get some reinforcements, we have to plan this right so we can catch him." Bob said.

Sharon shook her head. "Whatever, I'm tired of the wild goose chase, you don't even have proof that he killed her."

Bob sighed. "You're right. I wasn't there, I was in a coma. But I know someone who can help us catch him, and can possibly tell us exactly what happened." Bob said.

"Who?" Sharon asked with furrowed brows.

"Sam, Samuel Elric. I don't think you know-"

"Samuel Elric? Big tall guy, black hair, blue eyes? Clean cut, science geek and extremely wealthy Samuel Elric?" Sharon interjected.

Bob furrowed his brows. "Yeess- you know him?"

Sharon smiled. "I dated him in college for a few years. So you're saying that Sam was involved with this case too?"

"Heavily, I worked for him in pursuit of -"

"Does he still live in London then?" Sharon asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, we need to get on the next plane then, and catch up with Peter later." Sharon said.

Samantha got in her SUV and closed the doors so she could hide behind her tinted windows as she worried about Peter. She turned on the ignition and called Dr. Smith then drove off.

"Samantha."

"Dr. Smith, hey...have you seen Peter?"

"No I was just about to ask you the same, what happened?"

"I don't know, I met up with him and we separated and I never saw him again, maybe he went back to your place?"

"Possibly, he's been...kinda sickly lately, always getting tired out of nowhere. Remain calm, meet me at my house." Dr. Smith said then hung up.

Dr. Smith had a large backyard that had trees all around it providing a rather dense coverage around the parameter. Peter approached Dr. Smith's backyard through this way so he could use the coverage and get in unseen. He climbed the small fence that divided her back yard from the wild shrubbery and he ran across the yard as fast as he could and got on her back porch.

Peter panted out of breath and squinted his eyes shut from the booming headache and the pain that racked his body. He dropped to his knees and crawled into the dark corner behind the chairs and pulled his knees into his chest and closed his eyes. He had been through quite an ordeal, for he had to walk for 30 minutes to get back to Dr. Smith's house which felt like a small slice of hell with the amount of pain and fatigue he had in his body.

Peter's body abruptly gave out and he lost consciousness...

In London

Wendy and Sam had indeed been all over Bloomsbury that day and they were now riding in a Limo, approaching their final activity of the evening, the Opera. Wendy and Sam were dressed very elegantly, Wendy wore a beautiful white laced gown along with an elegant "up-do." Sam was clad in a black tux, his sideburns perfect, and his hair was gelled straight back; looking every bit of handsome and wealthy. They sat sipping cocktails and chatting. Wendy took a sip then she suddenly became lethargic.

Sam noticed her sudden change in demeanor and he became alarmed. "Wendy, are you alright? You cant be drunk already, are you?" He asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Wendy's lids became very heavy and she sat back. "Suddenly I feel...so sleepy. We've been running around all day. How much longer until we reach the Opera?" Wendy breathed then closed her eyes.

"About twenty minutes, go ahead and close your eyes for a while, I'll wake you when its time." Sam said and Wendy immediately fell asleep...

The limo stopped in the middle of the street. The other cars simply drove around the limo and went their way. There was a median in the road, with enough room for benches along the length of it, and light poles, a nice place to sit in the middle of two way traffic.

Wendy continued to sit with her eyes closed when suddenly her door opened. Peter bent down and peered into the limo, reached in and took her hand. Wendy's eyes snapped open from his touch and she looked down at her hand and saw a hand over hers, and an arm clad in a red leather jacket. Wendy looked up at Peter with a sleepy face.

Once she registered who she was looking at Wendy's eyes grew wide as her brows rose then furrowed from sudden confusion. Peter pulled her hand towards him to help her out of the Limo and Wendy immediately snapped her head to the side and noticed Sam was not there.

"Come on Wendy, lets go." Peter said and Wendy looked around as she wondered where Sam went. Peter pulled her gently and she gathered up her gown and stepped out of the Limo and into the night.

Peter was looking at her feet to make sure she had the proper footing and he took notice of her beautiful white embroidered heels, which were very high. His brows rose as he was taken aback by the view.

"Peter...how did you get..." Wendy trailed off as Peter took her by both of her hands and helped her on to the median. Wendy looked around and saw no sign of Sam, she was surprised that no horns were honking because they were stopped right in the middle of the street, in fact, the cars just kept riding on by.

Peter looked Wendy up and down and Wendy returned her gaze to him.

"Wendy...you look...you look beautiful, like a princess. Where were you going?" Peter asked.

Wendy smiled. "Thank you, uh...the Opera...with my boyfriend...but..." Wendy trailed off.

"Boyfriend?" Peter asked with his brows raised, as he was a bit shocked but he could care less if she was taken or not.

Wendy still wore a confused look. "Yea...didn't you...see?" Wendy trailed off as she looked into the limo again but it was empty.

Peter smiled as he gently pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her lower back. "Well that's where you _were_ going. Come away with me now." Peter finished in a whisper as he slipped his fingers between hers, and their hands interlocked.

Wendy smiled and they shot up into the air and weightlessness hit Wendy and they began to spin as if they were dancing. They went round and round as they ascended and Wendy kept her eyes on Peter's face, and saw in her periphery, that

the background was changing. Light formed above them and a sky immediately filtered in, an ocean, below, then a white sand beach, a black castle afar off, a dense green forest behind the beach, and a large tree with wide thick branches perfect for climbing, oddly placed on the white sand beach.

Wendy blinked and then stumbled, for the next thing she knew she was standing in the sand, and the heels caused her to loose her footing. Peter caught her and lifted her a bit. "As beautiful as your dress is, and your shoes...you're going to have to come out of them, so we can go swimming." Peter said.

Wendy smiled. "I'm dreaming again, and here we are together...you are real." Wendy said then kicked her shoes off and stood on her own.

Peter smiled. "Oh? How do you know that?" He asked slyly as he wanted to hear it for himself.

Wendy smiled. "Your presents...that you left on my body prove it so. I've worn them all day." Wendy said as she caressed her chest and she appeared in a string bikini and Peter was able to see his presents for himself.

Peter's eyes grew wide and he took of his jacket and when he dropped it he appeared in nothing but boxer briefs, for he never knew what swimming trunks were so they were not in his imagination. "I still wear your present as well." Peter said with a smile.

Wendy reached for his side and turned him around. "I see."

Peter took her hand. "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Yes." Wendy said with excitement and they ran into the water and swam vigorously, well away from the shore. They stopped and began to tread water as they smiled at each other. "This is such a beautiful place, where is this?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know." Peter shrugged.

Wendy looked past him and her eyes fell on the black castle that was off in the distance. "Hey, what's over there? Who lives in that castle?"

Peter turned and looked at the black castle. "I don't know." Peter shrugged again.

Wendy laughed. "How could you not know? This is _your_ place, this is where I met you. Then I took you to my place, remember my room? So this place is somewhere that you've already been, else you wouldn't have been able to imagine it." Wendy cleverly stated.

Peter looked at her blankly. "Ok so, I still don't know anything about that castle or this place." Peter shrugged.

Wendy shook her head. "Peter this is _your_ mind, the deep subconscious portion. Again, you brought us to this place, and this is not the first time. I say you go over there and find out who or what is in that castle." Wendy commanded firmly.

Peter rolled his eyes. "There's nothing in there, no one lives in there." He simply answered. "Stop worrying about it Wendy."

Wendy furrowed her brows. "Why?"

Peter furrowed his brows back at her. "My problem is not as simple as yours. You what, lost a few months of your memory? I lost everything, I remember nothing, this place is just pieces of whatever, I don't even know." Peter spat irritated.

"Peter, what have you done so far to get your memory back? Have you even tried? Explore this place, this is your mind, so your memory is hidden somewhere." Wendy pushed.

Peter raised his brows. "Its not that simple-"

"There's nothing simple about you Peter. From my readings, I gathered that you are not human, you are from a place called Neverland. Maybe this place is part of Neverland, maybe its just little remnants of it based on your memory." Wendy said and Peter looked away, for he didn't come here for this.

"I'm going to help you get your memory back Peter, because I believe that you are inadvertently reaching out to me, and I want to help you. So stop being difficult." Wendy spat.

Peter looked at her and the corner of his lips curled up. "You're right-lets go see who lives there." Peter said than they both began to swim towards the castle.

As Peter swam he began to tire, his connection with Wendy was taking from him, and the castle was quite a distance away. "Whew, I think we should fly instead, my arms and legs are burning." Peter breathed.

Wendy smiled. "How do you get tired in a dream?"

"The same way we can feel everything in our dreams. I guess the mind makes it real." Peter answered.

"Look, we are already here." Wendy said smartly and they indeed were, treading water by the rocks.

Peter stopped swimming and looked dumbfounded. "Did you do that?" He asked.

Wendy just returned the smile and they climbed up the rocks and walked up to the castle doors.

Peter grasped the handles and tugged and tugged but they wouldn't open.

Wendy pushed him aside. "Use your imagination Peter, take control, like this." Wendy said and she reached for the handles. "Oh my gosh, these handles are like ice!" She said as she recoiled then looked at Peter. "Now that I think of it, this castle is creepy Peter, are you sure you want to go inside?"

Peter furrowed his brows at her. "Are you kidding? Just open the door." Peter said dismissively.

Wendy sighed then pulled the door open and they were hit with a cold gush of wind.

The Oracle held Peter's memories captive in her quarters. She was standing on her balcony looking over the city when she heard a cracking sound. She ran back into her room and behind the curtain. She ran to the table where the blue sphere was set; the article that held Peter's memory.

She saw that a crack had formed halfway across it. "The spell's weakening, he must have gotten in contact with Wendy again, we need more time!" She rasped then ran off to get her trinkets so she could begin her incantations.

She gathered up some marbles and threw them down on the table and they rolled around the sphere and surrounded it then began to illuminate...

Peter, being bold, was the first to step into the dark castle. He saw a blue light shining from around a corner along with the shadow of a sphere and a cage.

"What's that light?" Wendy asked.

Peter walked forward. "I don't know anything about this place Wendy. Come on." He whispered as he stretched hand out behind him indicating she take it.

Wendy took his hand and they crept forward and around the corner and gasped.

They were standing in a large room, the ceiling was very high, and from the ceiling hung a large cage, which had a large blue sphere floating in it. It had forms swirling around inside of it that looked like clouds to them. Below the sphere was rushing water, passing through the castle.

The teens just stood and stared at it mesmerized, and it began to crack.

"Break it." A voice just like Peter's commanded and the teens snapped their heads left and right to find the owner of the voice.

The owner of the voice was standing on the other side of the sphere across the room, his face was hidden by the shadows because Peter still hadn't come to himself, so he couldn't look at himself face to face.

Wendy grabbed Peter's hand. "Who is that boy?"

"That's me." Peter said flatly. I see him from time to time, but he'll never show me his face until I remember who I really am. I still haven't gotten my memory back." Peter explained.

"Break it!" Peter yelled. "Make him break it girl, it needs to be free!"

Peter furrowed his brows then looked up at the sphere. He walked backwards to give himself space and then he took a run for it and jumped up and grabbed hold of the cage; his weight causing the entire thing to swing back and forth. "What am I supposed to break this with? I don't have anything!" Peter yelled.

Wendy put her hands around her mouth to project her voice. "Climb to the top and see if there is a way to open it!" She yelled then placed her hands on her hips.

Peter huffed and then began to climb and he became winded. He made it to the top of the cage and looked around. "There...there is no way in, or out, there's not even a way to open this thing!" He yelled over the rushing water.

Wendy sucked her teeth. "We have to find a way to destroy the entire thing then, come back so we can come up with something." She yelled back.

Peter began his decent and in so doing he missed a bar and slipped. "Ahh!" He cried and caught himself at the last bar and his legs dangled as the cage swung.

"Peter! Don't fall in that water!, swing this way!" Wendy shouted.

Peter turned his body to face Wendy and began to use momentum to get a greater swing with the cage so he could reach the ground. After a few swings Peter got the momentum he needed and when he got close he leapt off the cage and landed on the rocky ground and stumbled.

Peter panted and wrung his arms out. "We need to find something to shoot at it or something."

Wendy put her hands in position as if she was pulling back on a bow. "Like a bow and arrow." She said and one appeared in her hands and she aimed and the next thing they knew they were standing on the white sand beach, with no bow and arrow.

The teens gasped and looked at each other. "Did you do that?" Wendy asked. (For they were abruptly kicked out of the castle because the Oracle successfully repaired the cracks thus upholding her spell.)

"No." Peter breathed, slightly shaken.

Wendy furrowed her brows. "Well if it wasn't us, then who?" She asked but Peter didn't answer, he just stood there staring at the black castle his mind blank.

Wendy turned to him. "What are you thinking about Peter?"

Peter raised his brows. "Nothing at all."

"We should go back, and break that thing."

Peter grew irritated. "I don't care about that anymore."

"Well that's just...wait a minute, wait one minute." Wendy said as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"You lost your memory, you lost everything to the point that you don't even recognize your own face. And I...I simply lost about, geeze I don't know how many months but the strange thing is. Any memory that I would have of you, has been erased. My journals talk about the very first time we met, in my room. You took me to Neverland, John and Michael as well. We had many adventures and then you brought us home. Then we ran into each other again, and you took just myself and John this time, Michael was not in London. Some time went by and...my writing says we were lovers, yet anything concerning you has been wiped clean all the way back to me being with my boyfriend Sam." Wendy said.

"Your boyfriend?" Peter asked.

Wendy continued to analyze the time line of events. "Wait a minute...you brought me back to earth and I was here for quite some time, that's when I met Sam, we dated and then, for some reason I left earth again and went to Neverland with you. How come I don't remember ever meeting you the first time, and any of the first adventures? I remember Sam, and nothing of the second time I left. Why did I leave? Don't you see Peter? I am going to step out of rationality and submit to you that this is not a normal occurrence, this is something that was indeed _done_ to us, **on purpose**."

Peter furrowed his brows. "I don't follow Wendy. You've been talking so long you lost me." Peter yawned and walked off.

Wendy walked with him. "Peter, what I am saying is that, I don't remember anything about you, not because I fell down the steps, its is because someone **did** this to me. Someone doesn't want me to remember you! And someone wiped your entire memory, on purpose! Someone doesn't want us to be together, or know each other. Someone doesn't want you to get back to Neverland! That makes perfect sense, we need to find out who did this!" Wendy said firmly.

Peter sighed. "Wendy...I don't have the strength to go looking for this mystery person. Get dressed, and lets go to your room." Peter said as he dismissed her entire spiel.

Wendy furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to retort and Peter spoke again. "Come on Wendy, my mind is tired, I cant hold up this place anymore." Peter said tiredly and Wendy took him by the hand and they turned and ended up in her room fully dressed in casual clothes.

Peter just stood there staring at her and Wendy stood in silence as well and blood began to trickle down Peter's nose and he grew pale.

Wendy furrowed her brows and before she could react Peter's knees buckled and he lost his balance, but Wendy quickly caught him at the last minute and laid him down on the floor. "Whats wrong? Why is this happening? Who gets sick in a dream?" Wendy asked as she wiped the sweat off his forehead with her hand and Peter's green eyes just looked lost and then he cringed as he grabbed his belly. "Ahh!" Peter grunted as the pain shot all over his body and he kicked his legs out.

"What? Wendy cried as she slipped her hand under his and placed it on his belly. Peter squeezed her hand as he barred his teeth. "hurts." He breathed then the pain began to subside and the tension left his body then he just stared at the ceiling breathing lightly.

"What-"

"Oh." Peter breathed as he reached in his pocket. "We don't have much time, quick here is my address." he said as he kept his gaze on the ceiling and handed her a piece of paper with Samantha's address written on it.

Wendy took it and looked at it. "Oh, Tampa Florida. Ok, I'll make arrangements to get on the next plane, No phone number?" She asked and Peter huffed and mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it.

"No...didn't think of it... just meet me here, like we've been doing when you get to Florida so we can make arrangements. I'll have the number for you then...but please...don't try this again...I think this is taking...its hard on my body. It seems like, everything is hard now. I feel like my body is changing on the inside, this happens allot." Peter breathed then closed his eyes and the connection was severed.

Peter was laying in his bed at Dr. Smiths house, hooked up to an IV, with Samantha and Dr. Smith tending to him. They had found him on the porch, burning up just like before and Dr. Smith had Samantha help her get him into the bathroom and quickly prepared an ice bath to cool him down. Once accomplished, they then carried him to the bed and Dr. Smith hooked him up and kept an ice bag on his head and a fan by his side, but Peter continued to sweat, this time he began to sweat fairy dust.

Samantha saw Peter's face glisten and sparkle and she furrowed her brows. She ran her finger across his cheek and rubbed her fingers together as she analyzed his sweat. "Dr. Smith!" She called and Dr. Smith came running into the room. "What?"

"His sweat, is glittery...' She trailed off as she ran her fingers across his forehead and Peter gasped and snapped his eyes open. "Ugh...what...what happened, whats going on. He breathed then looked down and saw he was topless, and he moved his legs under the sheet and noticed he was naked. "Where are my clothes?" He asked then closed his eyes.

Dr. Smith wiped some of the sweat off his face and played with it between her fingers. "You've gotten sick again, like last time." Dr. Smith said as she studied the glittery substance.

Peter groaned, for he felt extremely feverish and his body like painful heavy lead. He moved his arm as he opened his eyes and just like he expected, there was an IV needle in the crook of his elbow. "I hate that thing." Peter breathed.

Dr. Smith looked to him. "Well you're going to have to just deal with it, its the only thing that's keeping you together, else you'd dehydrate to death with that high temperature. Peter...we really need to find a way...to get you back home. Your body apparently, cannot withstand much more of earths atmosphere. I fear its, breaking down, or going through some sort of metamorphosis."

"Meta what?" Peter breathed then closed his eyes. Samantha looked at Dr. Smith and watched as she rubbed a vile against Peter's face and neck to collect as much of his sweat as she could, so she could go analyze it.

"I'm going to get the sandwiches and juice so you can feed him, then I will be in my lab, holler if you need me." Dr. Smith said as she secured her vile then walked out of the room without waiting for an answer.

Samantha watched the door for a few seconds then quickly returned her gaze to Peter. "Peter."

"Hmmm?" Peter answered with his eyes closed.

"What happened, here." Samantha said as she pulled the sheet down some and ran her fingers across the bruise that marred his ribs. "This looks like, the shape of a stick, and this." She said as she ran her fingers across his chest for there were red marks originating from a darker red mark in the center of his chest. "And you face. Did the cops get you at the carnival? Is that why you disappeared?" She whispered.

"Yes." Peter said as he kept his eyes closed. "Now go home." He said simply.

Samantha furrowed her brows. "Go home? Its like three in the morning." She said with an attitude.

"Then be gone first thing in the morning, when I wake up, I don't want to see you here." Peter breathed with his eyes closed.

"What?" How could you talk to me like this? After...after the fun we had tonight..What happened? What changed?" Samantha pleaded and Dr. Smith walked in. "Peter, you have to sit up now, and eat." She said with a nice motherly tone.

Peter opened his eyes and struggled to sit up, but Samantha gave him a hand and Dr. Smith put a little table across his lap and set the plate down. Peter immediately helped himself and practically inhaled his food and drink.

Dr. Smith left and Samantha sat there watching Peter eat. She was determined to finish the conversation right after his last bite. Peter concluded his meal and she took the table away and went straight to the kitchen with it. She returned to Peter's room and he was passed out on the bed.

Dr. Smith came up behind her and walked past her. She pulled Peter's covers up to his neck and placed an ice bag on his head and fluffed up his pillows and such. She then turned to Samantha. "I have a room where you can sleep in until the morning. Then you should just go, he will be fine." Dr. Smith said with a reassuring smile.

Samantha furrowed her brows. "I don't want to-"

"What? Leave?" Dr. Smith finished.

"He told you to go home more than once, and you're still lingering, you think he can't tell that you like him? I'm just looking out for you so you don't make a fool out of yourself." Dr. Smith said and Samantha looked up at the ceiling, for she was thinking how Dr. Smith is so wrong because she didn't know the whole story. But then she felt some of what Dr. Smith was saying still made sense.

"If your grandmother were here, she would say the same thing. You're trying too hard, and you are going to get your feelings hurt falling for a boy who is unstable. I mean, he doesn't even know who he is, where he came from, he's got people looking for him...who's to say he's even single? One day you will look up and he will be just a memory." Dr. Smith said and Samantha looked at her.

"So you were ease dropping huh? You don't know the whole story he likes me too, he practically shoved his tongue down my throat at the fair, but he keeps pulling back and pushing me away. Its like he can't make up his mind." Samantha said.

Dr. Smith nodded her head. "Yes, when I heard him tell you to go home I wanted to know what for. And yes, regarding his confusion, that's all the more reason for you to heed my warning. He is unstable, so you can't expect him to settle down with you, he doesn't have time for that. Now it seems he keeps getting sick, and I think its because...well we both know he isn't human. He's from some place called Neverland. Apparently its time for him to go home, he's not meant to be on this planet forever. He goes from one extreme to the other, he's either well, or extremely sickly looking, like he is tonight."

Samantha nodded her head. "Maybe that's what that talk is about. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow then."

Dr. Smith shook her head. "Give him some space, don't come to him until he calls for you. Don't seem so desperate. Let him go." Dr. Smith said and then she thought about Wendy. "Trust me, create some distance before you get crushed."

Wendy inhaled sharply as her eyes popped open and she noticed that she was laying in Sam's bed. Candle light illuminated the room and the scent of incense filled her nostrils. Wendy clenched her fist and felt the paper crunch in her hand and she snapped her head over and opened the paper. She gasped. "His address, this is just too much." she said inwardly and memorized the address. She sat upright and looked down at her body and saw she was clad in a white sheer nightgown. She looked around the room and Sam was nowhere to be found. Wendy got out of the bed and padded to the bedroom door and opened it. All of the lights were on in the mansion; the sound of the television caught her attention and she followed the sound.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Sam answered, for this was his lounge room he was sitting in.

Wendy opened the door and walked in. Sam turned to her as he popped some popcorn in his mouth. "Wendy, how do you feel? You fell asleep and none could rouse you. I guess you really were tired, we didn't even get to go to the Opera." He smiled.

Wendy pushed her hair behind her ears. "I am sorry." Wendy said then leaned over and kissed him on his cheek then sat on his lap.

Sam wrapped his arms around her. "What does my princess want to do now?" He asked as he nuzzled his nose with hers.

Wendy smiled. "Your prin-cess wants to take a nice trip to sunny Florida, and put her feet in the sand. I need some time out of London, I don't even want to be bothered with going back home." Wendy said.

Sam smiled. "You must have had some dream." He said with one brow raised and Wendy froze and dropped her gaze as she wondered what he meant.

Sam stroked her hair. "You should stay with me, you've outgrown living at home, being told what to do. We can go to Florida too, what Part?"

Wendy released the breath she was holding. "I would love to visit Tampa Florida. My brother Michael always told me about how beautiful Florida is."

"Yes, I've been there many times. When did you want to go?" Sam asked.

"Now."

Sam's brows went up. "N-now?"

Wendy raised her brows as well. "Yes, like get on line and book the next flight." Wendy said with a hint of firmness in her voice.

Sam furrowed his brows. "Sure, but, whats the rush?" He asked with a confused tone.

Wendy smiled. "I need to get out of here before I go insane. Whisk me away Sam, far far away from this place." Wendy swooned him and they began to kiss, and Sam immediately booked them for the next flight, which was to depart 3 hours from now.

Samantha took Dr. Smith's advice and when she woke up in the morning she left before Peter woke. She didn't call for him or even talk about him, she spent her entire Saturday with her friends. Peter didn't call for her either, in fact he spent the day resting and thinking about Wendy. Dr. Smith had went to work and left him with the TV and some movies to entertain himself with.

Wendy and Sam had gotten on the plane to Florida and arrived at about midnight on Saturday. By then Peter had gotten Dr. Smith's cell phone number, and filled her in on their plan so she wouldn't be blindsided by Wendy's call.

When Wendy and Sam settled down in the hotel room for the night, Wendy fell asleep and connected with Peter...

She was in her bedroom, where they held their last conversation, and she called out his name. "Peter." She called as she looked at her bedroom window and imagined him standing on the windowsill. "Peter." She called again.

Peter appeared on her windowsill with a paper in his hand and a serious face. "Wendy." He answered.

Wendy smiled. "I am here in Florida now, I know we must keep it brief, so, do you have the phone number?" Wendy asked.

Peter stepped down still wearing that serious face. "Yes, as soon as I give it to you, we have to stop connecting." Peter said and Wendy nodded her head.

Peter walked over to her and handed her the paper. "We are expecting your call, I have to go." Peter said then immediately severed the connection.

That Sunday morning...

Dr. Smith was sitting down at the table with Peter, sipping her coffee when her cell phone rang. Dr. Smith's brows went up and she reached in her bathrobe pocket and took out the phone. "I don't recognize this number. It must be Wendy." She said as she passed Peter the ringing phone.

Peter's heart jumped as he reached for the phone. He pressed the button and listened for a moment. Peter could hear Wendy breathing lightly on the other end and butterflies instantly fluttered around in his belly.

Wendy was doing the same exact thing, she could hear his light breathing on the other end as well and all the hairs on the back of her neck came to attention and they both sat listening to each other breathe; in shock of everything that lead up to this exciting moment.

Peter licked his lips and decided to break the silence. "Hello?"

Wendy's gut wrenched from excitement, she flinched in her seat and pulled her knees up to her chest as she recognized Peter's voice, and she pushed her hair behind her ear. "Peter?"

Peter's face immediately became flushed and he smiled from ear to ear

and his back rounded. "Wendy...finally...where are you, I want to see you right-now." Peter said anxiously.

"Take this address down." Wendy said and Peter quickly handed Dr. Smith the phone and Dr. Smith wrote down the address, wide-eyed the entire time. When Wendy stopped speaking she quickly handed Peter the phone.

"You got that?" Wendy asked.

"Yea, yea. So, when can we meet?" Peter asked not afraid to hide his excitement.

"I will call you back. I'm not alone. I came with my...boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend?" Peter interjected with his brows furrowed. "What's that got to do with me?" Peter said with an attitude.

"Peter, calm down, it has absolutely nothing to do with you. I came to see **you**, I just needed him to bring me out here." Wendy replied.

Peter smiled. "You came here together, but he will be leaving empty handed...if you know what I mean...Wendy." Peter said slyly.

Wendy's face became flushed. "Do you intend to kidnap me then?" She smiled.

"If it pleases me..." Peter said hotly.

Wendy smiled. "_If it pleases him._.._mmm._" She thought inwardly. "Hold on kind sir, you go to far, we have yet to meet face to face, until then..." Wendy said sarcastically, for she was already smitten and knew meeting Peter face to face would compromise her relationship with Sam.

Peter's face was completely flushed and Dr. Smith grew jealous, for his tone had changed long ago while talking to Wendy, and she could see the intoxication dripping off of him. "Until then." Peter blurted then disconnected the call and put the phone on the table and stared straight ahead.

Wendy and Sam did a little sight seeing and then relaxed at the beach. All the while Wendy was there in body, but had Peter Pan on her mind.

They decided to have dinner at an elegant restaurant on the water and scoped out its location. Wendy called Peter and gave him the name of the restaurant and told him to meet her there so they could slip away.

Peter and Dr. Smith dressed up rather fancy, Peter wore a navy blue pinstriped suit, and Dr. Smith wore a beautiful empire waist navy blue dress with some fancy heels, and off they went.

It was about eight in the evening when Wendy and Sam arrived. Wendy's heart was beating out of her chest and she looked a bit flushed. Sam took note of her appearance and decided to probe her. "Wendy, are you alright?"

Wendy blinked a few times as the question seemed to have came out of nowhere. "I am fine...why do you ask?" Wendy said as they walked up to the greeter.

"Good Evening Sir, Ma'am, table for two is it?" The greeter asked.

Sam and Wendy smiled. "Yes sir, I have a reservation under Elric." Sam said proudly.

"This way." The greeter directed. The place was breathtaking and even had a live entertainment. Wendy and Sam were walked to their table and Wendy quickly grabbed for the right chair to make sure she sat facing the door, and had Sam facing away from the door so he wouldn't see Peter. Sam looked at her like she was insane and cleared his throat. He pulled out the chair for Wendy and she smiled as she sat down, still looking flushed.

Sam took his seat and his blue eyes traveled over Wendy's delicate frame. "As I said Wendy, you look flushed, almost like you are about to break out into a sweat. How do you feel? You've been acting kind of strange lately."

"Excited." Wendy blurted and Sam's brows went up. Wendy cleared her throat. "Umm, yes, I am very excited, this place is lovely. Coming to Florida has made me so happy Sam. I didn't realize how badly I needed to get away from London." Wendy said as she covered up her outburst.

Sam smiled. "Emmm Hmmm, well you need to calm down, how bout a few cocktails to ease our spirits as we enjoy this awesome live band?" Sam offered.

"Sounds great." Wendy said with a smile then her eyes wandered around the room as the band played.

About twenty minutes later Peter came walking in with Dr. Smith, they checked in with the greeter then they were seated.

"Do you see her?" Dr. Smith asked as she scanned the large room.

Peter sat and looked around as discreetly as he could and he spotted Wendy afar off facing his direction, looking every bit of breathtaking as usual.

Peter's heart skipped a beat and he stopped breathing when his eyes found her. Wendy had her hair pinned up, showing off her beautiful neck and delicate shoulders, for she wore a pink laced dress that hung off her shoulders, nipped in at the waist and flowed out and ended at her knees. He took in her delicately sculpted calves and her pretty pink stiletto heels.

Peter's eyes began to glow and he felt them heat up, then he realized he wasn't breathing. He finally blinked and fought to make his eyes die down and won the battle. He looked at the back of Sam's head and his entire countenance changed to a soft sneer, then his face went blank.

Peter continued to stare at Wendy right in her face, but she didn't notice him yet, for she was chattering and sipping her cocktail.

Dr. Smith sat and watched Peter as he was obviously entranced. She followed his eyes and found the object of his affection...Wendy Darling. Dr. Smith's browse rose. "_My gosh she is beautiful-breathtaking" _She thought inwardly. _"No wonder." _She thought inwardly as jealousy consumed her.

The waiter came by and asked Peter what he wanted to drink but Peter didn't even hear him, he just sat back in his seat, his features slowly transitioning into heat and his eyes started up again.

Dr. Smith narrowed her eyes at him and kicked his foot. "Hey! Aren't you going to order?" She said and Peter cut his eyes at her. "Order for me. She's right there, don't you see her?" Peter said as he cut his eyes back at Wendy and they grew wide for their eyes finally met.

Wendy's eyes grew wide and her lips parted. Peter smiled and mouthed the words hello as he discreetly waived his hand at her. Wendy bowed her head a tad to acknowledge him in the most discreet way possible.

Dr. Smith looked at him. "Turn'em down bright eyes before you draw a crowd." She said.

Peter glanced at her. "Thanks, I didn't even feel it." He said, his skin looking toasted.

Both couples were served their food and they had their fragmented conversation amongst each other. Sam was mostly ignored as was Dr. Smith, for Peter and Wendy's eyes spoke volumes across the room. Then Peter felt like he had waited long enough. He simply stood out of his seat and walked away and went right out of the room.

Wendy's heart jumped and she dabbed her mouth with the napkin, reached in her clutch and glossed her lips. Sam glanced at her then looked at the band as he relaxed, for he was quite buzzed because Wendy kept telling him to have another and another.

Wendy closed her clutch then looked up and saw Peter peeking at her through the threshold, his face full of mischief, and his eyes were purely alluring.

Wendy tore her eyes away from Peter and placed them on Sam's face. "I have to go to the ladies room Sam, I will be back." Wendy said. Sam turned his head towards her. "Yes Wendy." He said then smiled, his lids half open.

Wendy got up slowly, trying to contain the butterflies that overwhelmed her extremely flushed body.

Peter slowly moved his face away from the threshold and it excited Wendy even more, for it was like he was running away from her. She hurried to the door and as soon as she crossed the threshold Peter grabbed her wrist, turned and dragged her down the hallway.

Wendy ran as fast as her heels would allow her with a big smile gracing her face.

They ran around the corner and Wendy tripped. "Peter, my shoes, I can't run in these!" She blurted and Peter halted, dropped her wrist and turned to her.

They both stood there, green eyes washed all over her overwhelmingly beautiful features, and up and down her body, while blue eyes drank in his immaculate visage and her lips parted.

Peter's eyes fell on her fancy shoes and he dropped down on one knee and took one of her feet and slid the shoe off. Wendy smiled, and he quickly did the same with her other foot and stood with her heels in his hand.

Peter smiled. "Lets go outside." He whispered then turned and took off with her again.

They ran as little children excited and free; nothing else mattered in the world to them save for this wonderful moment together.

Peter burst through the doors and ran with Wendy down the stairs, down the sandy hill, and to the shore.

Peter halted and turned and dropped her shoes in the sand.

The teens stopped breathless and they looked in each others eyes as if for the first time.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you are real Peter!" Wendy said as she touched him all over his face. Peter smiled as he relished the feeling of her soft hands against his skin and immediately did the same, but was more gentler than she was, for he didn't want to mess up her hair. "The girl of my dreams, standing right in front of me." Peter said full of excitement as he cupped her cheeks. Peter's heart pounded in his chest as he wore a smile from ear to ear. "Gosh...I know this is direct, but, can I...kiss you-right now?" Peter asked as he released her cheekds and Wendy smiled breathlessly, "of course!" She said and the two teens bounced with joy like little children about to have ice cream, then calmed themselves.

Peter wrapped his arm around her back and placed his hand on her lower back. He tilted her chin up as she placed her hands on his waist and he moved in.

"Peter!" Dr. Smith called in a loud whisper from her hiding position by the restaurant, and Peter knew that he had to go. Wendy felt a wind hit her face, and his body snatch away, leaving no warm body in her hands.

"Wendy!" Sam called as he came walking out. Wendy blinked a few times as Peter was there one moment, and gone the next. She placed her hand over her nose and inhaled the tiny remnants of Peter's scent. She then turned to Sam and stood there dumbfounded as he walked down the hill towards her.

Sam reached her then looked around. "What in the world? Why are you out here?" Sam said then he immediately thought about Peter. _"Could he be here? No, he would have showed himself. He has no reason to hide from me."_

Wendy was at a loss for words and he questioned her a second time. "I felt nauseous and like I needed some fresh air, I think I drank one too many cocktails." Wendy said.

Sam looked at her. "You always have an answer for everything." He said accusingly.

Wendy furrowed her brows. "What? You asked a question and you got an answer, now come here." Wendy said and Sam came closer and she wrapped her arms around her neck and placed a kiss on his lips to calm him.

"_**When can I see you again."**_ Peter's voice spoke in her mind and Wendy froze startled. She laid her head on Sam's chest and embraced him as she secretly scanned the area.

"_**I'm over here." **_Peter said flatly and Wendy saw him standing by the car with Dr. Smith; both of them standing there staring at her.

"_**You can hear me, that's good. I'm coming to see you tonight-hotel and room number?"**_ Peter pushed.

"**Umm...-"**

"Wendy, you really need to lie down, whats wrong with you?" Sam said as he rubbed her back, and she held him tight to buy some time.

Wendy couldn't take her eyes off Peter. She looked him in his eyes. _**"The Hyatt Hotel, room 420."**_ She said and Peter and Dr. Smith abruptly turned and got in the car.

Please Review. I'm excited for whats going to happen in the next chapter :)


	16. Reunited in The Flesh Part 2

**Reunited In The Flesh Part 2**

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the long wait! Thank you all for reading! Thank you for the reviews, they put a smile on my face. Ok, Shall we?**

**The Bronx**

Nibs stood by the window and watched as Chi casually slathered the lotion upon her skin stark naked as if Nibs wasn't even there. She then put on her panties and didn't even bother to look his way, she then finally slipped on her night gown. It was then when Nibs felt some drool pool out of the corner of his lips. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and wiped his mouth as he blinked repeatedly. Nibs rushed over, completely setting aside his pondering in pursuit of satisfying his burning flesh.

He walked around the bed, stopped in front of Chi and abruptly pushed her down on the bed. Chi's body pounced down in the middle of the bed, her facial expression hot and ready. "Come here." She whispered seductively and her voice was like silk in his ears.

Nibs quickly slipped in the bed next to her and cupped her cheek then captured her lips. Chi placed her hand on his side and slipped her hand up his shirt and wrapped her arm around his back as they deepened the kiss. Chi's insides exploded with passion and she was elated to finally get at him. She marveled in the taste of Nibs mouth which was that of strawberries.

Nibs body was in overdrive and he ran his hand over her body and began to bunch up her nightgown.

"Take it Nibs..."Chi whispered and Nibs broke the kiss. "I will..." He trailed off then bit her neck and she screeched then a thought interrupted him. _"What about Wendy?" _Then a flashback came to his mind that reminded him of the pact he and Wendy made.

"_Promise me Nibs, while we are together, it is just you and me. No sharing." _Wendy said._ "I promise." _Nibs answered.

"_I will honor that promise until I get to the bottom of things."_ Nibs said within himself then covered Chi's lips with his to distract her.

He opened his eyes and looked over to Rufio who laid right beside Chi. He reached over and touched him with his index finger and shocked him. "Zzzzt" Rufio flinched and his eyes snapped open and he groaned.

Nibs snatched his lips away from Chi and her eyes snapped open wide. Nibs looked to Rufio then rolled on his back, folding his arms behind his head.

Chi immediately turned to Rufio and saw him staring at her. "Rufio, you're awake, thank goodness." She breathed as the tendrils of what she was about to do with Nibs loosened their grip.

Rufio sat upright. "Yes...I'm fine, a little pain but, I'm fine. Where are we, whats going on?" He croaked.

Chi smiled. "Nibs saved the day as usual."

Rufio furrowed his brows. "Where is everyone?" Rufio asked.

"Safe, spread across the five burrows, they will check in soon." Chi answered then Nibs sat upright. "I don't know how to say this properly so I am just going to say it. I remember everything, all of it. I know who I am but I need some answers. I need to find a way back home, I can only get there by going to London first."

Chi and Rufio looked at him wide eyed and their mouths hung open but they were speechless.

Nibs smiled. "I will tell you everything in a moment, but know that I am not abandoning you. A dangerously exciting adventure awaits you if you come with me." Nibs said.

Jessica was sitting in her bedroom staring at the wall thinking about her altercation with Darren, and what he said about Peter and the Oracle when one of her spies barged through her doors.

Jessica perked up and hopped out of her bed as the woman ran to her, and delivered her report breathlessly. "My Queen, we just got back from Darren's castle. He has a computer set-up there with a device, a device that pinpoints Peter's location. He has a monitor there with a map of Earth displayed on it with a blinking beacon, locating Peter's position. That's how he found him the first time." The woman said.

"Emm hmmm." Jessica nodded. "Apparently, he can't detect Peter's presence from afar like I can, so he needs a machine to do it for him. Is it guarded?"

"No, I don't even think Darren is in the castle." The woman spoke.

Jessica smiled mischievously. "Then I shall go and destroy this beacon. I will make it look like an accident so he won't know it was me. This should keep him off Peter's back for a while until I can find a safe place to keep Peter." Jessica said then went to get dressed.

**Florida**

"_**When can I see you again."**_ Peter's voice spoke in her mind and Wendy froze startled. She laid her head on Sam's chest and embraced him as she secretly scanned the area.

"_**I'm over here." **_Peter said flatly and Wendy saw him standing by the car with Dr. Smith; both of them standing there staring at her.

"_**You can hear me, that's good. I'm coming to see you tonight-hotel and room number?"**_ Peter pushed.

"**Umm...-"**

"Wendy, you really need to lie down, whats wrong with you?" Sam said as he rubbed her back, and she held him tight to buy some time.

Wendy couldn't take her eyes off Peter. She looked him in his eyes. _**"The Hyatt Hotel, room 420."**_ She said and Peter and Dr. Smith abruptly turned and got in the car.

Peter sat in the passenger seat and exhaled as he buckled his seat belt. Dr. Smith turned on the ignition and put the car in reverse.

"Wait." Peter blurted and Dr. Smith complied. Peter put his hands on his temples and massaged them, for connecting with Wendy's mind gave him a splitting head ache and he was contemplating on doing it one more time. Peter exhaled and squinted at Wendy who was still on the shore. _"__**When you're ready, connect with me one more time, maybe when he falls asleep." **_Peter said.

Wendy turned her head back his way._** "Ok."**_ She answered and Peter cut the connection.

"Ok lets go." Peter breathed. "I need to lay down for a while."

Dr. Smith backed the car out and drove to the Hyatt hotel, the Hilton hotel was right next door. They went the Hilton hotel and Dr. Smith had Peter stand near the elevator while she went to the desk, for she didn't want anyone to know they had an association. She got two rooms, hers on the third floor, Peter's on the fourth facing the ocean, for she figured Wendy's room faced the ocean as well.

Dr. Smith walked past Peter without looking at him and he casually walked a few steps behind her and stepped in the elevator behind her. "I will go down and get our things out of the car, you just go lay down ok?" Dr. Smith said.

"Ok." Peter said as he placed his hands in his pockets. They exited the elevator and went to their room. Dr. Smith turned the key and let Peter in first and she locked the door behind them.

Peter walked in and took in the lavish décor, for she had gotten much more than a regular room, she'd gotten a suite. Upon further investigation Peter noticed that there was only one bed, and he knew Dr. Smith wasn't sleeping on the floor. Peter huffed as memories of her so called explorations flashed in his mind and he felt uneasy. _"Tonight is not the night to mess with me...I hope that's not her plan...no, she's not that ridiculous." _Peter thought inwardly.

Peter removed his suit jacket, tossed it on the bed, and unbuttoned to what he believed, his constricting vest, and quickly undid his tie. He removed the two articles of clothing and dropped them on the bed as he slipped out of his dress shoes then his eyes grew wide, for they were filled with sand.

"Ooops...Oh well, it feels good to get out of all that. I felt like I was going to choke." Peter said as he plopped down on the bed. "Nice room, really nice room Dr. Smith."

Dr. Smith smiled. "I am glad you like it." She then walked over to the balcony doors. "Lets see this view." She said as she pulled the curtains way back. "Oh my, the last bit of the sunset, breathtaking."

Peter laid back on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. He turned his head and smiled as he saw the red and orange streaks in the sky. He wanted to get up and take a look at it with her; even stand out on the balcony and let the breeze hit him, but alas, he was too tired.

Dr. Smith turned to see why he had no response and saw him fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Peter, my room is down stairs, I'm going to bring your things up, fill up the fridge, and then I am going to lie down. Call me if you need me, and good luck tonight." She said and Peter was relieved and he smiled. Thank you so much doctor." He trailed off then fell fast asleep.

Sam and Wendy had went back into the restaurant where Sam paid the bill and they had a few more drinks. Sam mostly, as Wendy encouraged it. They then concluded their evening and went into the limo and they were driven to their hotel.

They made their way up to their room and all Wendy could think about was Peter's face and his enchanting green eyes. She remembered how he looked at her from across the room.

Wendy and Sam made it up to their room and Sam unlocked the door and ushered Wendy in. She came in and placed her clutch down on the bed and reached up and began to take the pins out her hair.

Sam came up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her neck and Wendy jumped. "You're so beautiful." Sam whispered then nibbled on the back of her neck.

Wendy felt a bit uneasy, for his touch was not welcomed because her mind was consumed with Peter. She smiled as she pulled out the last pin, causing her hair to fall. "Thank you Sam." She breathed and walked forward but Sam remained pasted on her back.

He released her and placed his index fingers on her shoulders and traced their shape until he reached her dress, which was a off-the- shoulder style, and he tried to slip the thing off her shoulders.

Wendy gasped and she took another step forward and Sam grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around then captured her lips.

Wendy closed her eyes as she kissed him back, and he kissed her fiercely as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sam broke the kiss and looked down in her face. "Will tonight be the night? That I will have your sweet virginity?" Sam asked.

Wendy's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"How much longer do I have to wait for it?" Sam whispered then nibbled the side of her neck.

"You are drunk sweets, and your mouth tastes of alcohol, hardly the thing to get me in the mood." Wendy said as she wiggled out of his arms and walked around the bed and grabbed her bag. "Besides, I am not ready Sam. **We** are not ready for that." Wendy said then broke eye contact and began to take out her clothes so she could shower and such.

Sam sat down on the bed and yawned. "Why are you going to shower, you showered before dinner. Just come lay with me."

Wendy smiled. "I'm sticky from this humidity, my feet are sandy and I feel gross. Just lay down, I wont be long." Wendy said then turned on the TV, grabbed a hanger and went into the bathroom with her things.

Wendy showered, brushed her teeth and dressed herself in the bathroom. She sprayed some perfume on to make sure she smelled sweet. She glossed her lips, brushed out her brunette locks, and exited the restroom clad in a pink cami and cotton shorts, and flip flops.

Sam was laying on the bed in a wifebeater and his boxers fast asleep with the TV on. She pulled the covers up over him then put on her slippers. She grabbed a small bag and threw a change of clothes in it just in case. Wendy then sat in the recliner and connected with Peter in _her_ mind this time. _"Peter, its 10:45, be here at 11 sharp." _She said and Peter stirred and sat upright and pressed his temples from the pain. _"Alright."_ He strained then got out of bed and showered as well.

Peter threw on a white sleeveless shirt, blue jean shorts and some white sneakers. He snatched up the hotel key and ran out the door, for he only had five minutes.

Peter ran down the hallway and anxiously pressed the elevator button, for he was too tired to bolt down four flights of steps. He reached the lobby and ran out of the elevator, out of the hotel, and straight over to Wendy's.

He reached her elevator huffing and puffing as he pressed the button repeatedly. The elevator finally came and he stepped in.

Wendy looked at her watch and at exactly eleven, she got out of her chair, turned off the lights and left the room.

Peter had just stepped out of the elevator; his face drenched in sweat. Luckily there was a water fountain near by so he ran for it and drank from it and splashed his face and calmed himself down.

Wendy closed the door as quietly as she could. She looked down the hallway and saw half of Peter's body, for he was halfway down the hall leaning against the wall, staring at her with his arms crossed, peeking from the indentation by the water fountain.

Wendy jogged down the hallway to Peter and he unfolded his arms and his face immediately changed to smitten, and he cracked a small smile.

He reached out for her and she reached out to him. Their hands collided and their fingers intertwined. The breath was snatched out of Peter's lungs as he felt her energy forcefully wash over him. Wendy's eyes grew wide as she too felt energy when their hands touched and she tightened her grip.

Peter lowered his head a bit and his eyes flashed as he closed them and marveled. "Wow." He breathed inaudibly then opened his eyes and smiled.

Wendy's eyes washed over his features. "Hello Peter?" Wendy greeted with her English accent and a big smile.

Peter looked into her eyes. "Hi...Wendy...umm..." Peter trailed off as he clammed up suddenly from nervousness for he had no idea what to do next.

Wendy squeezed his hands, as their fingers were still intertwined. "What?" Wendy asked shyly, for she too didn't know what to do next and was hoping Peter would take the lead.

Peter caressed her hand with his thumb as he returned the tight squeeze. "Well its just...I finally have you here with me, and I…I...don't know what to do next." Peter breathed sheepishly.

Wendy smiled mischievously. "Well...aren't you going to ask if you can kiss me?"

Peter smiled and courage renewed itself within him as he placed his hand on Wendy's cheek. His soft touch caused butterflies to explode in Wendy's belly and she became excited. Peter moved in close to her face and they were nose to nose. The smile faded from his lips as he looked at Wendy's plump rubys then into her eyes as his face grew serious "I already did earlier...so now Wendy... you owe me _this_ kiss, which I will now take." Peter breathed.

Wendy's face went blank from the intensity of his words and her heart began to race. "You only get this one, so..."

"So?" Peter teased, then released her hand and placed one hand on the back of her head and gently pressed his lips upon hers. A strong sensation immediately exploded upon their lips as their energy exchanged and Peter couldn't have felt more alive. For him, it was as if the world stopped, and it was just the two of them.

Wendy felt his energy wash over her and she felt so free, and she felt her head begin to clear, little by little.

…...

The orb that held Peter's memory cracked hard, and the sound caught the Oracles attention and she ran into the room and pushed the curtains aside. "No..." She breathed wide eyed.

…...

They broke the kiss but their lips remained a hair apart as they both just stood there with their eyes closed inwardly pondering what they had just felt.

Wendy closed the gap with her lips and this time a spark appeared as their lips connected and they broke the kiss once again.

"Again?" Peter asked.

"Please." Wendy breathed under a trance.

Peter wrapped his arm around her back and Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck and Peter pressed his lips upon Wendy's and the sparks came again but none of them saw because their eyes were closed, yet they felt the heat of their connection.

This time their lips parted as they accepted each other. "Emmm" Peter moaned as Wendy's energy washed over his body and he felt like he would melt in her arms, for her energy made him weak and strong at the same time. He felt an intense feeling to be one with her, to push his body as close to hers as he could... but he held back.

Wendy inhaled his scent and savored the cinnamon taste of his mouth as their lips glided against each other, the friction creating sparks. They turned their heads and deepened this kiss, and in so doing, Wendy felt Peter's energy push into her body and she demanded more of him. Wendy meshed her body against Peter's and pressed him tight against the wall and she moaned in his mouth.

Peter's heart began to race and Wendy felt his arousal hard and thick, press up against her pelvis. Peter moaned and spoke from his heart without thinking. "Oohhh...I love you Wendy." He panted in her mouth then sucked on her bottom lip.

"I love you too Peter." Wendy's heart replied autonomously.

"Ehem!" The room service lady cleared her throat at the teens and they both jumped and turned their heads.

"OK now you two, take it to your room please, you don't want to alarm the guests, many of them are seniors you know." She smiled then pushed her cart a couple doors down and stopped.

Peter and Wendy smiled sheepishly then Peter gently pushed Wendy back then moved away from the wall and took her hand; his full lips glistening with her gloss; his eyes mischievous. They turned and walked down the hallway and as soon as they turned the corner...

"Wendy?" Sam called as he stepped out of his room.

Wendy's eyes grew wide and Peter just smiled and they ran down the hallway looking for an open door.

Sam saw the room service lady pushing a cart down the hall and he ran up to her and stopped her. "Have you seen a girl about this high, with brown hair come this way?"

The room service lady had saw Peter and Wendy by the water fountain but she decided to mind her business. "No, sorry." She said then went her way.

Peter and Wendy found a large recreation room, so they opened the door and closed it quietly, then Sam came around the corner.

Peter turned to Wendy. "Wow...I wasn't expecting that." He whispered then quickly turned and pulled her with him so they could find a hiding place.

Wendy was angry that Sam actually woke up and worse, she heard him calling her name as he moved about the halls.

"Wendy?" Sam called as he opened the door to the recreation room and Peter snatched her and dove to the floor and they crawled under a pool table. Wendy laid on her back and Peter laid on top of her.

Even though no one was in the rec room, Sam still walked around the room because it was quite large. Peter and Wendy watched his legs and listened to his steps as he completed his patrol. Wendy's heart raced, but Peter could care less about Sam. He sneered at him then laughed inwardly as he knew eventually he would have his way with his girl tonight. Peter then looked down into Wendy's face and as she looked up into his face, he saw her fear.

Peter pressed his lips upon hers to calm her, then he whispered in her ear. "Calm down, he won't find us." He said and Wendy nodded her head.

Sam sighed then thought inwardly. "I suppose she's gotten her memory back...or maybe she stepped out to get some air. Whatever the matter is, I'll deal with it when it comes. Besides, what am I chasing her for anyway? She's grown, I'm going to bed." He inwardly reprimanded then left the room and went to his bed.

"Yessss." Peter cheered then rolled off of Wendy and helped her out from under the table and she smiled. "Wow that was close." She breathed.

"Yea yea, umm. Hey, Wendy?"

Wendy raised her brows. "What?"

Peter licked his lips and started stuttering. "About earlier...I...I..umm..I didn't mean to...take advantage of you. I'm sorry, I think we should have...talked first or something before all that...What I'm saying is...I don't want you to think-"

"Peter don't try to get all gentlemanly on me now. Its OK. We were dreaming, and did what anyone else would do." Wendy interjected.

Peter smiled. "Ok...so...now that I know you are real, and you know I am real...what do you want to do now?"

Wendy smiled. "You." She said bluntly.

Peter laughed in her face. "Don't talk like that girl, its not like you. You know you have no aggression." Peter said simply.

Wendy's brows raised. "Oh?"

Peter placed his hands on his hips as he stood in front of her. "Your buttons have to be pushed, and even then you still resist for a while." Peter said simply as he placed his hands on her arms.

"How do you know?" Wendy asked curiously.

Peter furrowed his brows. "I...I just know." He said as he wondered himself how he attained such knowledge.

Wendy narrowed her eyes at him. "Well you are wrong, I have no-" Peter ran his thumbs over her nipples and Wendy gasped as she lost her words. "See?" Peter said then backed off.

Wendy became beside herself as she stood there playing with her hair and studying the floor.

"No need to get silent." Peter teased and Wendy snapped her head up at him.

Peter smiled. "I'm sorry, we need to relax. Lets go to my room so we can...talk." Peter said with a sly smile on his face.

Wendy was no fool, she knew she wanted to explore his body and find out his secrets just as bad as he did; the feelings were mutual. "Ok lets get outta here." She said and they quickly made their way across the street to Peter's hotel.

They stood in the elevator in silence, for the last word exchanged was Wendy's agreement to get outta there. They both became nervous as they tried to figure out what was going to happen, and what exactly were they going to do when they got to Peter's room.

The elevator doors opened and Peter took Wendy by the hand and led her to his room. He opened the door and like a gentleman, he allowed her to enter first, and he came in behind her and locked the door.

Wendy walked deeper into his suite and did a 360 degree turn as her heart raced wildly.

Peter carelessly dropped the keys on the floor and kicked his shoes off then walked up to her and smiled.

"So...what do you want to talk ab-"

Wendy grabbed Peter by the back of his hair and captured his lips before he finished his sentence. Her energy slammed into Peter's body and he grabbed her by the waist and squeezed her as he stumbled backwards.

Memories began to rush into their minds, they moved so fast that only pieces could be seen. They were pieces of Peter and Wendy walking in the forests of Neverland, laughing in the underground home, flying up in the clouds, and hanging out at the Small Monday Island fair, and other various happenings.

Peter and Wendy broke the kiss and gasped. Peter exhaled and placed his hand on her bare arm "Did you see-" Peter stopped speaking for as soon as his hand touched her skin more memories flooded through their minds. Peter snatched away and Wendy looked at him wide eyed. "I see them. I remember little by little."

"The more we touch...when I first kissed you, it was as if my mind opened up." Peter breathed.

"I know, I felt the same." Wendy breathed as her eyes washed over Peter. "What does all this mean?" She asked.

Peter placed his hand on her shoulder and more memories flashed for the both of them, and he slowly ran his hand down her arm and Wendy felt like she was going to explode. "We've known each other before...in this way..."Peter trailed off as he placed his hand on her waist and squeezed her.

"Yes-"

"So...we touch..." Peter trailed off as he traced her jaw line then slowly stepped off to her side, then flipped his hand and ran his knuckles down the side of her neck.

"Again..." he said and Wendy quivered and Peter walked behind her, his hand never leaving her skin. Peter's hand traveled down Wendy's shoulder, where he flicked her strap down.

"And again..." He breathed then placed both of his hands on her shoulders and Wendy trembled, all the while memories flashed for the both of them.

"And again...and see what happens." Peter finished and Wendy's mouth dropped and she closed her eyes.

Peter pressed his body close behind hers and he gripped her shoulders. His emerald eyes began to glow as he slowly looked upwards. "I can see you Wendy...on that beach with the white sand, on a hot summer night. What do you think we were doing?" Peter said then lowered his gaze and inhaled her scent as they shared the same memory.

Wendy's insides melted and she trembled for she was just overwhelmed.

"What do you say?" Peter whispered. Wendy exhaled but didn't answer. She reached back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes...I want to know you again...in that way." Wendy breathed as she trembled.

Peter placed both hands on her waist then ran his fingers along the line of her thin yoga shorts and Wendy's body shivered from his touch.

"You're trembling." Peter breathed.

Wendy was indeed nervous and her heart was in her throat. "I know I-"

"Relax girl don't be scared of me." Peter whispered in her ear.

"Just let me push your buttons, I promise to stop when you say." Peter assured and moved to her neck and began to kiss and lick her neck. Wendy inhaled and closed her eyes. The feeling of Peter's mouth, his tongue against her flesh, and his teeth nibbling at her neck made Wendy cream; and she felt her body come alive on another level. Wendy grabbed a handful of his hair from the back of his head with one hand and Peter quickly pushed her up against the wall and placed his hand on the front of her throat and tilted her head back as he ran his fingers against her throat.

"The more I touch your body...the more I kiss you...the more I remember..." Peter breathed as he slipped his hands up her shirt and squeezed her sides. Wendy moaned in a high pitch.

"Do you trust me Wendy?" Peter asked as his hands moved up her sides, over her ribs and he gripped her right under her breasts.

"Yes Peter, I do." She said breathlessly and Peter turned her around to face him and he placed his arms on the wall, trapping her between them.

Some of Wendy's hair fell in her face from the abrupt turn, for she wore a side part. Peter gently moved the hair away from her face, "then can I touch more?" he breathed then pecked her lips.

"Only if you let me." Wendy teased. Peter smiled and Wendy pulled his shirt up and then Peter raised his arms and she pulled the shirt off of him and tossed it. She placed her hands on his chest and sparks appeared from the friction of their skin and memories exploded in their minds along with a rapid exchange of energy as every hair on their body stood to attention.

…...

The orb cracked again, louder this time and light began to emit from it. The Oracle threw little marbles around it and they began to glow and she frantically recited her incantations as she circled the table. She worked up a good sweat as she tried to seal the cracks with more spells, but they were ineffective.

She screamed horrendously and cried. **"DARREN!" **

She stormed out of the room and closed her eyes so she could locate him.

…...

Wendy ran her tongue and her mouth all over Peter's chest, and all over the ripples in his belly as her hands caressed his skin. Peter's eyes rolled back as the room began to heat up. Little white lights emitted from the both of them and swarmed around the room as memories of their life together flowed through the two of them. They both saw the memories and just accepted them without bothering to sort through them.

Wendy's eyes began to glow as well as she bathed in his energy. She gripped the waist line of his pants and pulled them down a bit and bit on his hip bone.

Peter snatched her arms and pulled her upwards then pushed her against the wall and grabbed for her shirt then snatched it off of her. Wendy's face was lust drunken and her baby blues continued to glow through half closed lids.

"You are so beautiful Wendy, I want to make love to you...right here and now." Peter whispered. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

Wendy smiled at his words. "Peter...make love to me slowly, take your time, but please don't make me wait for it any longer." She whispered.

Peter smiled then gripped her bra from the front and pulled it down then put his face in her cleavage and Wendy held him close, then suddenly they both blacked out and fell to the floor.

Suddenly, the black castle appeared in both of their minds and they were both standing on the white sand beach staring at it.

Wendy turned to Peter. "We must swim over there, and break that orb. I think, no I know that is the key." Wendy said then they both turned and looked at the black castle.

The wind picked up and black clouds quickly accumulated over the castle.

The boy clad in green appeared off to their side in a crouching position looking straight ahead. Peter was finally able to see some of his face, which was just the side profile and he recognized it as his own, just with black hair.

Peter's eyes grew wide. "Your face!"

"Yes, and you will see the rest of it if you follow her lead. She is right, destroy that thing." The boy rasped.

Peter and Wendy came to and found themselves laying on the floor by the wall, not touching.

Wendy sat upright. "What happened? Did you break the connection?"

Peter sat upright as well. "Um, no. How did we end up on the floor?"

Wendy perked up. "I can't explain it, but I think I know what to do, hold me and don't let go lets take this all the way." She said then Peter rolled on top of her and wrapped his arms around her and he felt the pull of their minds wishing to connect again. "I understand." Peter said and they both closed their eyes.

Peter and Wendy appeared on the white sand beach again and the boy was still there waiting for them.

"You are smart girl you came back. Now hurry!" He said as he pointed to the black castle.

"Right!" Wendy said and took Peter by the hand and ran off with him. They both dove into the water and swam as hard and as fast as they could.

…...

The Oracle ran back into the room and continued her incantations only harder this time, and she cast a few more spells and they began to penetrate this time.

Peter swam and he began to tire as his limbs became heavy, for connecting with Wendy previously had taken allot out of him, and this time was no different.

"Wendy!" He called to her and she turned around and saw that he was significantly behind and he wasn't moving.

Wendy furrowed her brows. "Oh my gosh, this water, is so hot, what is happening? Peter!" Wendy cried then swam towards him and suddenly Peter went under.

"NO!" She cried then swam harder and Peter resurfaced and she reached for his hand and caught him. "You have to swim, be strong and swim Peter!"

"I can't, I'm so tired Wendy...and hot...I'm so hot." Peter breathed then began to sink.

Wendy pulled him close and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Oh man, how did I get over there so fast the last time. Umm...Oh, I just thought of it." She said then she held on to Peter real tight and imagined them reaching the castle and the next thing she knew they were standing in the rocks. Wendy threw Peter's arm over the ledge. "Peter, climb get up there!" She commanded as she grabbed him by the waist and pushed him up.

Peter complied and laboriously climbed with Wendy on his heels pushing him up by his bum.

He got over the ledge and rolled then laid on his back. Wendy got over the ledge and walked over to him, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up. His silence alarmed her but she kept that a secret, for Peter just allowed her to push him around as his face remained blank.

Wendy looked at the entrance and saw that it was heavily chained up. "I don't remember the door being locked down like this."

"Get in there! Use _your_ mind, he can't help you anymore and time is running out!" The boy yelled as he stood off to the side with his arms folded. Wendy looked and saw that the mountains on the horizon began to fade and the castle began to tremble.

Wendy quickly slammed her hands against the door. "Open up! I'm coming in!" She yelled with authority and the chains fell off and the door swung open.

She grabbed Peter by the hand and ran in with him. They got to the room where the orb was and Peter collapsed. "Just leave, or you will be trapped here, I can't keep this place any longer." Peter croaked.

Wendy looked down at him then back at the orb. "You wouldn't do that to me, hang in there!" She said then she lifted her arms and positioned them as if she had a bow and arrow in her hands and it appeared.

Wendy drew back and aimed for the center of the orb where the biggest crack was. She shot her arrow...

…...

The Oracle stopped mid sentence and the orb that sat on her desk exploded. She staggered backwards. "NOOO!" She cried then teleported away.

Darren stood in the forest clad in a royally stylish black trench coat that was opened, a white collar shirt, brown pants and black boots. He was minding his business practicing his archery when the Oracle appeared deliriously screaming.

"My King!" She shouted as she dropped to her knees but Darren didn't regard her, he simply held his breath and pulled back on his bow and sent the arrow flying into the bulls eye.

"What is it woman?" He answered without looking at her.

"You are out of time! Peter will have total recall as we speak!" The Oracle said.

"Ok." Darren shrugged without care as he pulled out another arrow and repositioned it. "So what do you want me to do about it?" He asked in a nonchalant tone.

The Oracle got to her feet and scowled at the back of his head, for he never turned around. "Is he serious? My powers barely have an effect on him, for it seems he is still not convinced." She thought inwardly.

"The prophecy. Remember the prophecy. He now knows everything. And soon he will come for you and your kingdom."

"Then let him come, and I'll be waiting, till then..." Darren trailed off as he let the arrow fly.

"You cannot let him get this far, you must kill him now, do not hesitate, he will grow stronger now." She pleaded.

Darren turned to her. "So you are saying, that he will actually overpower me? Have you no faith in me Oracle?" He asked calmly.

"I...the prophecy showed Peter as King, you were...no where in sight. So I fear for what I have foreseen. Somehow, he will take your place." She said in a very worried tone, albeit superficial. "That is why you must go now...or are you afraid of Jessica?" She asked and a flashback came to Darren's mind. It was of Jessica spilling his blood as she appeared in front of him in the middle of the street. Wounding him by a vicious swing of her curved blade; the thing dragging from his hip bone, across his torso, and ending at his opposite collar bone as his blood flew in the air.

"I know she can be quite the lioness." The Oracle finished and Darren dropped his bow.

Darren sighed. "She is a beast in battle, but I do not fear Jessie, for I am **stronger** than that woman. I will kill her and I will kill Peter, then I may come and kill you for your insolent tongue woman." He rasped.

The Oracle bowed. "My apologies King, I let the situation carry me away. I am your humble servant who-"

"Where is the boy?" Darren interjected as he seethed. "That I may shatter him and be done with it." Darren spat with utter annoyance and the Oracle smiled inwardly. "I shall create a wormhole that will take you to him."

Wendy shot her arrow and the orb shattered along with the cage that held it and a flood of memories came seeping in. as she was kicked out of Peter's mind.

Peter laid on top of Wendy as they were still on the floor, none able to move as all the memories flowed in and organized themselves in a coherent time line of events.

Wendy came to and found herself smothered by Peter's unusually hot body, and she was drenched in her own sweat. "Ow oh my goodness." She breathed groggily and gently pushed him off of her. Peter rolled on to his back and laid there barely concious.

Wendy sat upright and wiped the sweat off his face. "Peter? Oh my you're burning up. Peter." Wendy called as she tapped his cheek and his eye lids parted slightly and he grunted. Wendy immediately got to her feet and ran to the refrigerator and was surprised to find a full pitcher of ice, for Dr. Smith had pre-prepped the room before she left just in case Peter fell ill.

Wendy grabbed a washcloth and wet it then put some ice in it and ran to Peter with the pitcher of ice in tow. With one hand she placed the cloth of ice on his head and with the other she grabbed a hand full of ice cubes and rubbed his face ,neck and chest with the ice as she blew on him. "Wake up Peter, man you're burning, come on." She said as all the ice melted and she grabbed another hand full and rubbed it in his head until his hair became saturated.

Peter began to cool down some and he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Finally, here." Wendy said then stuck a piece of ice in his mouth. "Let me get you some ice water." She said then ran off and fetched it as quickly as she could.

She was also surprised to find a plastic cup with a lid and a straw already sitting on the counter filled with water; a little something else Dr. Smith left behind. She filled it with ice and went back over to Peter.

She sat him upright and he drank the water vigorously while Wendy continued to rub his body down with the ice and the wash cloth.

"You've been on earth far too long, are you ok?" Wendy asked.

Peter finished the water and looked at her. "I've been sick off and on. I'm becoming...human if that's even possible. I've been here waaaayyyyy to long." Peter said.

Wendy furrowed her brows. "Why hasn't anyone came to get you? Its been months now that I think about it."

Peter looked up at the ceiling. "From what I remember, I destroyed the witch, there was so much light and noise, everything was going crazy around me and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in a bed with a room full of people staring at me. This old couple told me they found me in the middle of the ocean. They took me in and took care of me. They said I had been laying there for um...45 days I think. I've been living here in Florida for quite some time. Three months maybe?"

"Why so long? Where is Tinkerbell, or anyone? I mean...they came to my house looking for you a while back..." Wendy trailed off as she tried to get her thoughts together.

Peter shook his head. "Neverland cannot find me once I leave there. Earth is too big so that makes it hard for anyone to find me. But, if I am in London, they can find me because its such a magical place. But I fell in Florida; I myself have never even heard of it."

Wendy nodded her head. "Oh I see..." Then she realized that they both regained their full memory and she knew there was a need to talk and sort things out. "Peter, we need to talk."

"No we don't." Peter blurted as he got to his feet and extended his hand. Wendy took his hand and Peter helped her up as she looked at him like he was insane.

Peter sipped more of his water. "We have plenty of time for that. I'd like it better if we just didn't have such a talk at all but...I don't care about any of that stuff. What I want is...this moment right here...uninterrupted..." Peter said then lowered his gaze as he brought her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss upon it. He raised his eyes and looked Wendy in her eyes. "Wendy I've missed you, even though I didn't know it was **you** that I was missing. And I need you." Peter finished.

Wendy's eyes burned then watered. "Oh Peter-"

"I love you Wendy, no matter what." Peter said.

Wendy smiled as a tear streamed from her eye. "Peter I love you so much." Wendy said with such joy and they fell into each others arms and squeezed as tight as they could.

They broke the embrace then Peter ran to the floor and picked up his shirt and tossed Wendy her shirt. "Let's get out of here, we can continue this in Neverland I can't take this place anymore." Peter said as he put his shirt on and went to slip on his sneakers.

Wendy smiled from ear to ear, totally forgetting about Sam and anything else. "Ok then." She said as she put her shirt on and got her shoes on her feet.

Peter took her by the hand and went to the balcony and opened the doors. The hot breeze blew in and they stepped out. Peter stood and looked up into the night sky, and he was unfamiliar with the layout of the few stars that was in the sky. "Umm." He said under his breath.

Wendy looked at him then looked into the sky to try to figure out what he was looking at.

Peter thought within himself. _"I don't even know which way to go...maybe when I get up there I'll figure it out."_

Peter released her hand and flew up on the railing and stood upon it and wobbled as he tired to maintain his balance. _"I'm not as strong as I thought. But I at least gotta try and make it back." _Peter thought within himself, ignoring the well known fact that it was a very very long flight to Neverland, and an even longer flight if you didn't know where you were going! However, Peter was so desperate to leave, he just didn't care.

Wendy looked up at him and immediately knew this was a bad idea. "Peter, I cannot fly. How is it that you can?"

Peter looked down at her. "I just can, now take my hand." He said and Wendy took it and he pulled her up on the railing. "You can fly too, just take some of it from my body." He said and Wendy nodded her head and connected with him and Peter felt his power leave him and he didnt like it. "Stop!" He shouted and snatched away from her and her arms flailed out as she lost her balance. "Ahhh!" She cried and Peter caught her and held on to her. "On second thought, just get on my back, I'll carry you."

Wendy furrowed her brows. "Peter...I'm sorry if I'm too blunt but...I felt you, and you are too weak...you don't have enough in you to make the flight, let alone take me with you. Its been too long." Wendy reasoned.

Peter turned his head away from her. "Get on my back were going to Neverland, I'll let nothing stop me." Peter rasped angrily.

"Ok then." Wendy said then got on Peter's back and Peter's face twisted and he furrowed his brows. "Oh my gosh on second thought again...no...I can do this, I will, I must!" Peter yelled within himself then crouched down and they lifted into the air at a normal speed.

Wendy held on for dear life because she was afraid. "Maybe I underestimated him. But Neverland is hours away..."

Peter flew across the night sky and over the ocean, and in so doing, his body broke down more and more but Peter's pride caused him to ignore it all. Yet his failure to attain the needed velocity could not be ignored by any of them.

Wendy looked around and noticed that they were flying slower and slower and Peter became hotter and hotter until it became uncomfortable for her to hang on his back. "Peter, are you ok? I think we should get down and relax."

Peter's vision became blurred and he finally gave in and he turned back towards the hotel and they began to slowly descend without Peter's consent.

Wendy released the breath she was holding. "Oh thank goodness, some sense came into this boy I-"

Then suddenly they fell from the sky.

Wendy's eyes grew wide and she thought about screaming but what good would that do, for Peter didn't make a sound.

The wind blew in their ears as they both silently fell from the sky and fear gripped Wendy. "Peter?" She called to him as calmly as she could, for the ocean was getting closer and closer.

Peter stood upright and grabbed her hands and turned in her arms then pulled her close. "I can't make it. We will fall in the deep part, so cross your arms and prepare you body just like we used to do when we dove from the waterfalls. I'll slow us down as best as I can. If I fail, then I will break your fall, I'm sorry." Peter said as they fell faster from the sky.

The water approached closer and Peter managed to slow them down enough so they wouldn't die from the harsh impact. "Ok let go and straighten out your body." Peter blurted and Wendy followed suit and they both cut through the ocean like a knife.

They broke the surface panting, adrenaline pumping through the both of them, for they both inwardly thought they were done for. Peter smiled. "What an adventure!" He exclaimed as the water refreshed him and cooled him down.

Wendy sneered. "That is what you think Peter Pan! Always living your life on the edge and letting your pride get the best of you!" Wendy reprimanded and Peter looked dumbfounded as he searched for something to say but nothing came.

"Well, here we are, in the water again." Peter said playfully and Wendy lightened up. "Yes, but this water is not in the mind, lets get to shore before we get eaten by sharks or something all the way out here, were past the markers." She said and they both began to swim all the way to shore.

They silently made their way back to Peter's room and Wendy watched as Peter licked the wounds of his bruised ego with his silence and his study of the walls of the elevator and the hallways. Wendy shook her head inwardly and they entered his room.

Peter went straight into the kitchen. "Want some pizza?" He asked as he pulled out some pizza from the fridge and placed a few pieces on a plate then popped it in the microwave. "Yes that would be great." Wendy said as she decided to clear the air and set the mood. She turned on the radio and tuned it to her favorite station that was currently playing their "quite storm" segment for the night. Love making music filled the suite and tickled Peter's ears. His bruised ego melted just as Wendy knew it would.

Wendy entered the kitchen just as the microwave beeped and Peter took the pizza out and set it down at the table. Wendy sat and Peter placed two tall glasses of ice water down and he joined her and they listened to the music as they ate their slices; green eyes never leaving blue, and blue eyes never leaving green. Each bite of the pizza was not done without seduction, and each refreshing sip of water was not done without intention.

Once they finished Wendy stood and Peter quickly stood as well. He walked up to her and grabbed her shirt at the hem and looked into her eyes. Wendy held her gaze and Peter slowly lifted up her shirt. She raised her arms and Peter pulled the wet thing off of her. He tossed it on the floor then walked behind her and unsnapped her bra and pushed the straps forward and it fell on the floor.

Wendy turned and returned the favor, pulling Peter's wet shirt off of him and tossing it. They went into the bathroom and Peter turned on the water and it began to fill up the large jacuzzi tub. He also turned on the shower and Wendy rummaged through the cabinet and found some bubbles, compliments of the hotel. She poured it in and Peter smiled at the bubble bath. They removed the remainder of each others garments and got into the bath tub.

Peter smiled and sat down as Wendy stood in front of him. He watched as the water from the shower hit her body and her face looked serious as ever. "You look tired Peter, so I will take the lead." Wendy said as she walked closer to him and positioned herself over him.

Peter smiled and Wendy mounted him and he clenched his eyes shut. "Oh my goodness." Peter said through grit teeth.

"Stay with me Peter." Wendy instructed as she gripped his cheeks and Peter opened his eyes. "I will not finish until you do, I-"

Wendy moved her hips and silenced Peter and he clenched the tub from the immediate extacy and Wendy began to run her hands all over his face, neck, chest and the rest of his body as she pleasured him and received pleasure herself.

The song Sex Therapy by Robin Thicke began to ring throughout the suite and the sound of the music was so electrifying. The music eased Peter's mind and fear of climaxing as it awakened his body on another level. Peter and Wendy kissed hotly and such in the bubble bath, and the water splashed over the edge every now and then from their movements as the music rang all throughout the suite.

Peter ran his hand over Wendy's breasts and watched as the water from the shower hit her slicked back hair and trickled down in between her soap sud covered breasts. He enjoyed her facial expressions as she worked, and he moved his hips along with hers, and pleasured her body with his hands and mouth.

Peter counted each time Wendy climaxed and when she was ready, they moved on to the balcony where Peter reclined the beach chair and she laid down on it. Peter placed himself in between Wendy's legs and rooted himself deep inside of her and she cried and called out his name repeatedly, and Peter smiled for he accomplished his mission.

They stood and he gently made love to her from behind and held her close. Wendy held held on to the ledge and enjoyed the humid summer breeze that caressed her skin and Peter's hands that roamed her body as he pleasured her from the inside out.

"I love you Peter don't ever leave me." Wendy breathed. "You belong to _me_, we should never be apart." Wendy said.

Peter released her and turned her around. "I don't want to ever be away from you Wendy." Peter said. "I want to make everything right." He finished then they made their way to the bed and continued the love making.

Peter made love to her and did his part until his body gave out and he became the one mainly on his back.

Wendy for once did not tire first. Peter gasped in a high pitch tone as Wendy worked him and he clenched the sheets. "Oh, I can't hold back anymore, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Peter breathed between pants. Wendy smiled for she had Peter at her mercy the entire night, and she loved the expressions on his face and she savored them for it was the first time she saw him like this.

Wendy smiled. "Don't apologize Peter, its been a hour and a half, and I understand, now let me take you to completion." She said warmly and she by the end of it all had Peter clawing her thighs and calling her name.

**Ok I must end here, not where I wanted, but I have no choice. Next chapter Darren meets Peter and threatens Wendy's life. Most of it is written, so I wont take so long, shame on me!**

Snippet

_~Knock knock knock~_

"_Impatient." Peter smiled then grabbed the door handle, and without checking first, he opened the door..._

_Peter's eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throat, for Darren stood at the door looking at him with his piercing ice blue eyes, and emotionless stare._

_Peter furrowed his brows hard. "Who are you?" Peter blurted but Darren just stood there._

"_Black Eagle?"_

"_No." Darren rasped as he tilted his head a bit._

_Peter bit his lip. "Dark Water?" Peter guessed as tension filled his body and he gripped the door._

"_No." Darren rasped again as he kept his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket._

"_Then why do you have my face-who are you!" Peter rasped angrily._

_Darren smiled arrogantly. "The question to the ignorant would be, why do you have **my **face, but I already know the answer to **that.**" _

_Peter's gut wrenched and he narrowed his eyes._

_Darren reached out to him and tried to touch his face but Peter flinched. Darren smiled slightly then spoke; "You have my face Peter...Because I was before you." Darren said in a calm tone, his hand still outstretched to Peter's face. "I won't hurt you, just let me touch for a moment." Darren said and Peter reluctantly stood there, his heart pounding in his chest, but curiosity and awe kept him in his place thus allowing Darren to touch his cheek. _

Darren crossed the threshold a bit and examined Peter's face by running his hands all over it and in his hair. _"He is beautiful, crafted just like me...everything is identical, just younger. I can't believe this, the very first time I get to set my own eyes on you...I have to kill you. How can this be? Don't be fooled Darren, he was made to replace you, there is no other excuse for such a striking resemblance."_ Darren said within himself, came to, and then he withdrew.

"_So who are you?" Peter breathed as he calmed down a bit._

_Darren's face grew sour. "Your reaper." He said flatly and Peter immediately kicked him in the chest, Darren staggered backwards a bit and Peter slammed the door but Darren punched it right before it closed. Peter punched the door closed and threw his body upon it and tried to lock it, but Darren kicked it open, and remained in the threshold with his hands on his hips. "You are no match for me Peter." Darren sighed then unzipped his jacket. "But we have time to play, so lets play."_

…_..._

"_If you won't fight for your own life, then maybe you will fight for Wendy's. Perhaps I'll have my fill of her first before I crush her. I'll play with her and make her think that I'm you...Just like Hook did." Darren paused, turned around and beamed at Peter with his wide blue eyes._

_Peter's eyes grew wide and anger exploded within him. "You Son of a B—h!" Peter yelled and his green eyes began to glow slightly. _

_Darren smiled. "Yes, there's the glow in your eyes I've been waiting for. I know **all** about you Peter. I know what that pirate and that witch did to you. I know how important Wendy is to you as well, she's always been there to save you, how sweet. But... she can't resurrect you if she is dead herself now can she?" Darren taunted._

_Peter barred his teeth as he shifted and prepared himself to stand. "You will not touch her!" Peter yelled then coughed up more blood from the exertion._

_Darren raised his brows. "What the hell are you going to do? You cannot stop me because your teetering on the edge of humanity. You're like a sick dog. Yet...love, is a power all its own." Darren shared simply._

"_I won't let you touch one hair on her head." Peter rasped._

_Darren smiled then turned and walked to the door. He simply opened it then turned back to Peter. They both stared at each other then Darren grabbed the tall lamp barely squeezing it, and the metal crumbled in his hand and fell apart. "That's gonna be her spine." Darren said in a deadly tone. _


	17. The Unraveling

**Chapter 17: The Unraveling **

Florida: Peter and Wendy

Peter, who was laying on his back; hair slick, skin glistening with sweat; tilted his head back into the pillow as he exhaled, and in so doing he allowed his seed to fill Wendy's loins as he gripped her thighs.

Wendy, who was mounted on top of him, also glistened with sweat from their heated love making. She smiled as she pushed a sweat drenched lock out of her face. "Amazing." She breathed.

Peter opened his eyes and Wendy saw that they were glowing and filled with the intensity she was accustomed to.

As Wendy looked on she became trapped by Peter's ardent burning eyes, so much so that she couldn't look away. Wendy examined the expression on Peter's ridiculously handsome face. Such and expression created a tightness in her chest as she became consumed. Wendy's lips parted as she read Peter's face, which revealed a deep longing mixed with a look of a thousand apologies.

They stared into each others eyes for a few silent moments then Peter cracked a small smile, releasing her. Wendy returned the small smile and blinked a few times from the release then Peter broke the silence. "Wendy...I want you to come away with me again, and be mine forever. I promise never to hurt you the way I did, ever again." Peter professed in a voice like velvet.

Wendy dropped the smile and pulled his unit out of her and removed herself from on top of him. She oriented herself beside him and propped herself up on one elbow, her expression blank.

Wendy licked her lips as she chose her words carefully and looked down into his waiting face. Wendy exhaled as she placed her hand on Peter's chest. "Peter, you can't blame yourself for _everything_ that transpired, there were times where you were...well...out of your mind-"

"I know but I am better now." Peter interjected with his brows raised.

Wendy raised her brows as she closed her eyes then opened them again and continued her answer. "However, you do have a great deal of explaining to do, not just to me but to all of Neverland. I know you don't want to revisit these things, but you will have to face them all soon enough. Everyone has suffered in some way, and I am sure they are going to forgive you, but you still must take responsibility for your actions so we all can heal." She finished with her English motherly accent.

Peter's expression became unreadable as he noticed she failed to respond to his offer. He bypassed that and just looked at her soft face and saw that her jaw was slightly set as he processed her words. For a moment he almost wished he'd never got his memory back as all of his transgressions flooded his mind. _"She's going to make this difficult, and I'm too tired to push anymore to win her trust."_ Peter thought inwardly and sighed and decided to follow her lead. "I know...I'm not sure how I am going to regain their trust again. I need to get back home...now." Peter said.

Wendy began to caress his chest and then she slowly ran her hand down the center of his body. Peter fidgeted under her touch and his eyes blinked rapidly. "Relax Peter, it's late." Wendy said sweetly then she began to caress him gently all over his torso with her nails and her fingertips to soothe him.

Peter relaxed and his eyes became so heavy he could barely keep them open. "I don't want to relax...I want to go home, I need to go home. I can't take earth anymore, I'm so weak Wendy...I feel...old." Peter breathed.

Wendy furrowed her brows. "You've not aged one day Peter Pan, we just need to get you back so you can regain your strength. Don't sound so down, everything will be alright, we are together now, with both of our memories." Wendy smiled as she continued to rub him.

Peter closed his eyes then furrowed his brows and opened them again and his lips parted as he was about to speak.

Wendy's brows raised. "Sleep Peter, close your eyes and go to sleep." Wendy said; her voice flowed like tranquil silk in Peter's ears, dissipating his worries thus allowing peaceful sleep to immediately come upon him.

Wendy shivered from the coolness of the air conditioning so she sat up and grabbed the sheets and the blanket and covered them both. She laid her head on Peter's chest and wrapped her arm around his waist and drifted off to sleep.

New York:

"Neverland?" Rufio and Chi chimed together, their faces twisted in unbelief.

Nibs smiled. "Yup. You heard me right. Nothing I say to you will make you understand. You won't believe it until you see it, and...the only way there, that I know of aside from flying, is through Kensington Gardens...in London." Nibs explained, his voice filling them with enchantment and wonder.

Rufio smiled wide eyed. "A place, where we will never grow up, where we come and go when we please...an adventure on every Island. Let's break the bank." Rufio said.

Chi turned to him. "How? We've lost our geek, geeze we should of made him a part of our group."

Nibs rolled his eyes. "You don't need him. I'll get the money we need, and then you get us the flight, but first...lets get some rest, its been a looong night." Nibs said.

Chi smiled. "Agreed!"

Rufio scrunched up his face. "Awww, I was already asleep. I'm not tired! I'm going to check on the flight, this hotel's fancy enough I'm sure they have a lounge with some computers. I'll be back." Rufio said as he stood and grabbed Nibs jacket and put it on and zipped it up since he had no other shirt to put on.

Nibs smiled and rolled all the way on the other side of the bed to get away from Chi and got under the covers. "Sounds good. Good night Chi." He blurted plopped down on the pillow facing away from her.

Chi mimicked him. "Good Night boys."

The Darling Mansion: Hook and Mr. Darling

"What about your wife Mary, who had an affair with a six-teen - year- old boy in body?" Hook devilishly interjected with a sly smile, knowing he struck a nerve.

George turned beet red but held his composure. "As I said Hook, Neverland and all of its nightmares have been put to rest. As far as we are concerned, we could care less about any of you, so if you would please, leave, there is nothing of interest here for you. You will not find Pan here, his own kind has been searching for him, the last time they checked he was no where near London, let alone this side of earth. Its been at least four months now since we last saw him- **good riddance!**" George rasped wide eyed.

Hook furrowed his brows. "Interesting." Hook said then walked out the door and Mr. Darling did not hesitate to slam it behind him.

Hook made his way back to the car and opened the passenger side door and got in. Andrea turned to him with a questioning look upon her face. "Did you find what you was looking for James?"

Hook narrowed his eyes in utter frustration. "Not quite. Rouse this conveyance and proceed, I need to seek out Sam Elric, I shall guide you the remainder of the way."

They reached Sam's estate and his butler recognized Hook's face and opened the gates. They were welcomed into the mansion and reclined in the guest room with some tea.

Hook smiled as he took a sip of his tea then placed it down. "Well Sir Edward, our time is short, where is the master of the house?" Hook asked cooly.

Edward smiled. "Ah Captain. He is away on business."

Hook's brows raised. "Didn't you say he just came into town and now he is away on business? Busy man." Hook finished as he sipped his tea.

"Quite." Edward answered.

Hook swallowed. "What kind of business." He pried nonchalantly.

Edward raised his brow. "I am not at liberty to speak sir. Would you like some crumpets? I tire of eating them alone." Edward offered.

Hook blinked several times as he tried to maintain his composure and Andrea placed her hand on his shoulder and began to gently massage it. "Yes we will have the crumpets Sir Edward." Andrea spoke for him and Edward smiled and walked off.

Hook exhaled as he balled up his fists. "Enough of the cordiality, I want to rip him to shreds." Hook growled through his teeth.

Andrea placed her hand on his chin and Hooks eyes grew wide, she turned his head her way and smiled. "Do something better, compel him. Don't you vampires have that ability or is it just TV nonsense?" She said smoothly and Hook smiled then his face grew straight. "**I** posses such power." Hook responded with intensity and Andrea shrieked back a bit. _"My gosh, the man is stealing the very breath from my lungs." _She thought inwardly.

Hook looked down his nose at her. "You my dear, have a reasoning voice that is of silk to my hungry ears. I long to collaborate with such intelligence, especially that of a woman. Perhaps I may let you take a gander at my formulating stratagem, if your loyalty pleases me." Hook said with a smug look upon his handsome face.

Andrea placed her hand on top of Hook's hand and squeezed it. "In time James, you will see that you can fully let me in to your world." She swooned and Hook just turned away from her. "You speak too soon my dear, such words are meant to be chewed." He said and Edward came in with the crumpets.

Hook stood to his feet and his forget-me-nots immediately seized Edward and broke into his mind as his pupils dilated. "You will tell me where Sam is, who he is with, when he left, and when he will return." Hook said and Edward immediately told all.

"He is in Tampa Florida with Wendy Darling. They left yesterday morning before sunrise. He said they may be there for about a week. They are staying at Clearwater Beach...the Hyatt Hotel, room 420." He revealed.

Hook smiled. "When we leave, forget we ever came." Hook said, not thinking about the surveillance cameras.

Hook and Andrea immediately departed Sam's estate and got in the car. Andrea smiled and spoke. "That was amazing. So...we grab the next plane off to the sunshine state?"

"Indeed." Hook said and they went to their hotel room and made the necessary preparations and headed right out the door to catch their flight.

The Outskirts of Neverland: Slightly and Tinkerbell

Tinkerbell nodded her head. "Peter will kill us all with his..." Tinkerbell trailed off and they both sat in silence. "His words hurt me so much Slightly...I am _his_ fairy! I just can't believe Peter forgot all about me...and almost killed me." Tinkerbell said then lowered her head and cried again.

Slightly stroked her hair with his index finger. "Aw Tink, please, don't cry, I know how much you love Peter, and how much this must hurt, but please calm down, you're still so frail." Slightly said.

"I can't help it, I love him Slightly, I love him!" Tinkerbell sobbed.

"Shhhh." Slightly calmed her down as he rubbed her back with his index finger.

Tinkerbell sniffled then looked up into Slightly's face. While she was resting in his pocket she had a plan roaming around in the back of her mind and was ready to carry it out. "I figured out a way to reach him. Please...do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't tell Neverland or anyone that we've found him. I need the time to do what I need to do." Tinkerbell said.

"Ok." Slightly agreed.

"And one more thing." Tink added.

Slightly raised his brows. "Yes?"

"I need you to back off." Tinkerbell finished.

Slightly raised his brows as he quickly communicated his agreement. "Done. You don't have to worry about Neverland. I am taking care of things around here just fine, take your time. Just holler if you need me though, and be careful." Slightly said, as he was inwardly overjoyed because he didn't have to try to bargain for Tinkerbell's silence.

Tinkerbell smiled. "Thank you."

Slightly smiled. "You're welcome. Now let me get you home so you can regain your strength, you are of course going to have to fly back by yourself so they don't suspect anything."

"Good." Tinkerbell said and they flew off.

Slightly reached the top of Hangmans Tree and dropped down the chute and landed in the underground home. He quickly opened his hands and Tinkerbell flew out of them and went to her little house and began packing her bags.

Jess strolled out of Peter's room with her punk rocker due and Slightly smiled at her for he thought she was just too cute., Jess walked over to Slightly and kissed him on this lips. "Hey Slightly, I didn't expect you to come back so soon. Usually you are out fighting Tigerlily." She said flatly.

Slightly embraced her. "I know, and I haven't been spending much time with you, I'm sorry."

Jess raised her brows. "So where were you? You don't look like you've been fighting."

Slightly smiled then remembered to choose his words carefully. "Earth, looking for Peter. But I didn't find him, so here I am." He shrugged, as he lowered his head, his gray eyes hiding behind his cascaded sandy blond bang.

Jess licked her lips as she lowered her gaze then looked into Slightly's face. "Earth huh." She trailed off.

Slightly furrowed his brows. "Yea, Ann wanted me to do it, but now I'm back and I'm free for the rest of the day-"

"Yea about that." Jess interrupted. " Since you are caught up in your new responsibility, having to get strong and all. I think it would be good if I get a break and go home for a while." Jess suggested.

Slightly furrowed his brows. "E-earth?"

Jess nodded her head. "Yes Slightly, earth. You don't have time for me anymore and I am tired of being alone and nursing your wounds when you come home. Wendy's gone, Peter's gone, everyone is pretty much gone. The lost boys are boys I can't run with them- I'm not." Jess finished, frustration evident in her tone.

Slightly turned away from her,anger gracing his handsome features and he began thinking. _"What is this? I inherit Peter's power, and now his lady problems too? She's abandoning me, just like Wendy abandoned him! Well...I will not stop training, I must grow stronger than Peter ever was. I need to be ready to fight him for his command. I can be a better Pan than he ever was!" He thought within himself._

Jess felt uneasy due to Slightly's silence and she called out his name. "Slightly?"

Slightly snapped out of it and whipped around with his brows raised. "Yes?"

Jess raised her brows. "Yes what? Yes I can go?"

Slightly straightened himself and swallowed the pain of her leaving. "I'm sorry for...not being here like I should. Of course you can go, pack your stuff and I'll take you." He said and she hugged him. "I will just be for a while, come get me when you are finished, don't forget." She said and Slightly squeezed her tight, and his eyes began to water. "Ok." He croaked then depression seeped in and he walked away from her and into the kitchen.

Jess went into Peter's room and began packing.

In Florida: Bob and Sharon.

Earlier Bob and Sharon cornered Peter in the alley and tried to take him down. Unfortunate for them, their plan backfired and Peter got away leaving them unconsious in the alley. Once revived...

_Sharon shook her head. "Whatever, I'm tired of the wild goose chase, you don't even have proof that he killed her."_

_Bob sighed. "You're right. I wasn't there, I was in a coma. But I know someone who can help us catch him, and can possibly tell us exactly what happened." Bob said._

_"Who?" Sharon asked with furrowed brows._

_"Sam, Samuel Elric. I don't think you know-"_

_"Samuel Elric? Big tall guy, black hair, blue eyes? Clean cut, science geek and extremely wealthy Samuel Elric?" Sharon interjected._

_Bob furrowed his brows. "Yeess- you know him?"_

_Sharon smiled. "I dated him in college for a few years. So you're saying that Sam was involved with this case too?"_

_"Heavily, I worked for him in pursuit of -"_

_"Does he still live in London then?" Sharon asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Oh, we need to get on the next plane then, and catch up with Peter later." Sharon said._

**Now: Sam's Estate, Bloomsbury London**

Edward had just finished cleaning up the tea and uneaten crumpets, all while totally consumed with confusion as to why these items were set out anyway, and who was he drinking tea with.

Sharon rang the door bell and Bob flashed his badge at the camera and Edward had no choice but to let them in.

He received the same treatment Hook gave him, just more aggressive and threatening, which caused him to give away Sam's location. Bob and Sharon went running out the mansion to make plans to get to Florida as soon as possible.

Then Edward immediately called Sam but got his answering machine, so he left a very detailed message of today's events.

At about 2am Wendy stirred. She was laying on Peter's chest with her mouth open, she noticed this and furrowed her brows and closed her mouth. Wendy narrowed her eyes as she felt a pool of moisture at the corner of her mouth and on the side of her cheek. Wendy found that she was sleeping so hard she drooled on Peter's chest. She sat upright and wiped her face and his chest with the sheet, then groggily looked around.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 am and her eyes grew wide. _"Oh my gosh. Sam...what am I going to do? Maybe I will just stay here-no my purse, I didn't bring it! Damn, so I have to go back. What am I going to say just in case he did wake up...hmm, its been 3 hours already." _She thought inwardly. Wendy rolled out of the bed and ran to the chair where she piled her things and began to rummage through her back pack. She pulled out some clean clothes and made her way over to the shower.

She turned on the water and was startled by the sound of the toilet seat hitting the back of the toilet as Peter flipped it up and began to relive himself. "What are you doing?" Peter asked groggily.

Wendy turned off the shower. "I...I am going to shower, then..."

"Why shower then get back into a dirty bed?" Peter asked as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. "Just get back into bed, come on." He said as he took her hand and lead her back into the bedroom and he got back in the bed, but Wendy sat on the edge.

"Peter..."

"Hmmm?" He answered as he snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes.

Wendy became extremely nervous. "Peter, I have to go." She blurted.

"You ok? Because you was just there." Peter answered incoherently as he began to doze off.

Wendy cracked a small smile and it dropped. "No, not the bathroom...back to my hotel room."

Peter snapped out of his dozing and snapped his head at her and looked down the bed at her, for she sat at his feet. "No you don't." He blurted with furrowed brows.

Wendy licked her ruby lips and tried to reason with him. "Peter...someone took our memories and I want to get to the bottom of it. I think Sam may be involved-"

Peter sat upright and turned towards her. "_**No- you- don't."**_ Peter repeated through his teeth.

"Peter." Wendy reasoned. "We have to get to the bottom of this, someone did this to us, and he is the closest villain we have right now." She firmly objected.

Peter narrowed his eyes at her. "Wendy, leave it. Its after 2 in the morning, turn off the light and come-"

"I can't Peter, I can't even get us to London, I left my purse there, with my wallet, and all of my money. I have to go back."

"No." Peter retorted like a child. "I will not allow it, I wont. We can find another way to London."

"How?"

"I can ask Dr. Smith-"

"That's not going to work, she's not going to pay for the both of us. Hear me out Peter. I will pretend like I still lost my memory, nothing will change I will be fine. We will go back to London as soon as possible, and I will go to Kensington Gardens and find a way back to Neverland and have them come get you. Its the only way."

Peter's face scrunched up in complete objection. "Ugh! That is the worst plan I have ever heard-so I'm to just wait here? Lets just go knock him over the head, get your bags and run. I like that better."

Wendy became frustrated and folded her arms. "And what answers will we find hmmm?" She said, her features challenging.

Peter observed Wendy's baby blues and saw that they were filled with determination, and her pretty lips were pursed, her expression fighting but Peter would not back down.

"So you expect me to just let you go play detective? What if something goes wrong? Sam is much, much more stronger than you."

"He's been treating me like a queen." Wendy retorted and Peter narrowed his eyes at her. "Either he lost his memory, or he has his memory and is playing on my lack of one. Maybe he is trying to get on my good side so that when I do remember...ah, that has to be it! Now that I think of it, I don't remember Sam every going this far out of his way to make me happy." Wendy concluded.

Peter bit his bottom lip in anger. "Oh yea?" Peter said with his brows raised. "Taking you out to opera's n stuff? What a cornball! Wining and dining you, drooling all over you-I seen that idiot earlier." Peter spat.

Wendy narrowed her eyes as she thought about a few things. "Yes, and it was terribly easy to convince him to bring me out here. Everything I ask him for he willingly gives it to me. Its almost too good to be true. He either knows who took our memories or he doesnt know. I must find out once I get back to London. I'll play him until I get to London. John will be with me."

Peter narrowed his eyes at her and clenched his fists hard. "Play him? You mean act like your his girlfriend n stuff? Hugging and kissing all over him?" Peter said through his teeth.

Wendy's eyes grew wide for she wasn't expecting that response. "Uh-"

"I noticed you ignored what I said earlier. I was just too tired to say something...I don't want you running around acting like you're his girl, you are my girl. I want you back Wendy." Peter said exasperated. "Please! Take me back...don't worry about anything else right now, just worry about us." Peter pleaded then threw the sheets off of him and came to the end of the bed with her and took her hand. "I want...I want to be with you Wendy. Just you and me."

Wendy looked down and her hair blanketed part of her face. "You sound so sincere. I wish you could fully comprehend the words that just came out of your mouth." Wendy said with a small voice.

Shock flitted across Peters face and his jaw became tight. "What are you saying?"

Wendy lifted her head to reveal her soft features as she looked into Peter's face. "Peter...you are not ready for me in that way. You have allot of baggage to sort through-"

"Baggage?" Peter interjected, his face defensive.

"Yes, things in your past. You hurt me Peter, the things that went on between us cut me so deeply that...I am just not ready to commit to you, and you...I'm afraid, don't even know the meaning of the word." Wendy explained with an apologetic face.

Peter snatched his hand away from hers as he recoiled back a bit, for her blue eyes pierced him, and her words were like a stinging low blow. His mouth dropped as he quickly processed her words. "I-then what was all that earlier?" Peter pushed.

Wendy reached for her hair and threw it over her shoulder to cover herself, then reached for the blanket and covered herself. "We were doing what comes natural to us Peter. We love each other deeply. We-we have this incredible unbreakable earth shattering bond between us. I feel that when we are together, we can conquer all of our enemies, the world even. The love between us has bought both of us back from the dead, and that alone speaks volumes." Wendy explained and Peter smiled only to have it wiped right off his face.

Wendy took a breath and exhaled. "But despite all those wonderful things, and the awesome lovemaking we had on this night...I'm sorry, none of that mends my broken heart. You left me for So-ren," Wendy said . The smile finished melting off Peter's face and he dropped his gaze, his back rounded a bit as his mouth went into an "O"and he and turned away from her and faced the head of the bed, for her words were like blades cutting into him, for the truth coming out of her lips was utterly painful. He desired with everything he had to jump out the window so he wouldn't have to face her a moment longer.

Wendy's eyes welled up and she choked down the tears. "Have you forgotten her already? Where is she? That right there is still an unresolved issue that you cannot just take my hand and walk away from." Wendy pushed and Peter squeezed his eyes shut and barred his teeth as he cringed for he felt like she reached into him and snatched his guts out. He crawled over to his spot and got under the covers and laid down on his side and stared out the window.

After a few moments of silence,,Peter spoke as he remained laying on the bed facing the window while Wendy remained at the foot of the bed facing him. "The truth hurts, especially when I hear it come out of your mouth. You are right, and I am so sorry. I just don't want to loose you. I don't want to let you go."

"I know Peter, I am not asking you to let me go-"

"You want to finish what you started with Nibs then?" Peter spat.

Wendy's eyes grew wide for his words were like a totally unexpected low blow and she flinched from his directness. "Um...I wasn't even thinking about him or anyone else. Why did you have to..." Wendy stopped speaking for she remembered that she bought up So-ren.

Peter huffed. "I'm sorry that was mean. Look I really don't have the strength for this conversation Wendy, but I do understand how you feel, and I know that we need to have this conversation again. Heck I need to have one for everyone in Neverland, I've hurt you all, therefore I must face you all." Peter said in a dismissive tone and it infuriated Wendy.

Wendy pursed her lips. "Well find the strength Peter, for **me**, **right now** and stop running and making excuses!" She yelled and Peter's eyes grew wide.

Wendy huffed then continued. "I am asking you not to rush into a real relationship with me because...I can't bear the pain." Wendy trailed off and Peter took in her words but had no response for the moment. She looked at his face as he remained on the pillow and she saw his eye lashes go up and down as he blinked a few times but kept his eyes on the window.

Another issue emerged in Wendy's mind and her stomach felt queasy for she didn't want to bring it up, but she felt that now was as good a time as ever, since everything was out in the open.

"Peter." Wendy broke the silence. "I will go with you back to Neverland make no mistake, and eventually we will make everything right again but..." Wendy trailed off again for she clammed up.

Peter remained on his pillow, his gaze out the window for he was still digesting her words. His heart was in pain and he just wanted to melt into the pillow for he wasn't prepared for such a conversation. He remained quiet as he desperately searched his mind for some solution to an unknown problem.

Wendy cleared her throat as she mustered up the courage to finish her sentence. "Peter, I need you to look at me." She said and Peter sat upright and looked at her, and instantly melted for the girl was absolutely stunning. Caution graced his face as he waited for her to speak.

Wendy licked her lips. "There is something I need to tell you. You want me to be with you forever and always but...forever is a very long time Peter. And...I don't know, maybe fifty years down the road, I'm going to want...to be a mother, a real mother..."Wendy trailed off as shock flitted across Peter's features and then he looked like he'd just got punched in the stomach. He rolled to the other side of the bed and hopped to his feet and padded to the window and stood with his back turned. Wendy could see all of the tension knot up in his back as his body grew rigid. _"She got me with that face."_ Peter hissed in his mind for he felt her eating away at his resolve. "Please, don't stop Wendy, tell me all that is on your mind." Peter said in a small voice.

Wendy felt encouraged and straightened up her back then stood but remained at the foot of the bed. "One day I am going to want a child of my own Peter, I desire it here on earth, I always had dreamed of getting married one day, and then having a family. My fear is...what will you do with me then? Will you throw me away like you threw my mother away?" Wendy croaked.

Peter furrowed his brows then looked over his shoulder at her and his face was filled with anger and his eyes were piercing. "How could you ask me such a thing? You Darling women and your babies." Peter spat as he waived his hand in the air then turned to her.

"I didn't _ throw _your mother away...she wanted a baby...we never even...had sex Wendy. Ever. We explored, but I just wasn't ready to take that next step with her, I was too afraid. And then she hit me with wanting to have a baby, and it scared me. I know nothing of being a father because I never had one, not even a mother. She said if I wouldn't do it, then she would go back to earth and find someone who will. And she did. I never told you this because we never had the chance to really have this talk. But you Wendy...I **love** you, and I will do anything for you..."Peter snapped his mouth shut as his eyes watered and he couldn't find the rest of his words for his stomach knotted up so tight from the tension that built up inside of him, and he felt overwhelmed. He knew eventually he would have to give up a great deal of himself to keep Wendy.

Wendy's eyes watered. "Oh my gosh Peter, I didn't know...please forgive me. We mine as well continue, since everything is out in the open." Wendy said in a requesting tone.

Peter placed his hands on his hips then dropped them for he didn't want to seem intimidating, so he began to play with the curtain strings as he stared at her then nodded his head for her to continue.

"We've, done the act so many times, and you've...released yourself inside of me repeatedly. From what I understand, you have the ability to impregnate at will, is that correct?" Wendy asked.

Peter narrowed his eyes at her and the corner of his lips turned up a bit. "You're so smart, you seem to figure everything out. Yes, that is something Ann taught me a very long time ago, when you, mother began to stay in Neverland. If it is my desire, I can give you a baby. I just have to have it on my mind when I release myself inside of you, and I have to really want it, here." Peter said as he placed his hand on his heart.

Wendy's brows went up. "What a sure fire birth control plan, amazing."

"I don't know the first thing about being a parent Wendy, and I do not want to grow up. I can't. Neverland will die if I do." Peter blurted.

Wendy nodded her head. "I don't want to grow up, and I don't want you to grow up either, but forever is a long time that will eventually give us wisdom. Age is nothing but a number. You have been living well over a few centuries. When the time comes, we will work together, we have such a support system around us with the Indians, Ann...there is nothing to worry about." Wendy assured.

Peter turned completely away from her as fear overwhelmed him. He then cleared his throat and spoke. "I will give you whatever your heart asks of me, when the time is right. Outside of growing up, I will do anything for you Wendy." He said in a small shaky voice, then he turned to her.

"Anything." He said and Wendy began to cry for her fears of being with Peter had finally been confronted, and she was able to let them go.

"You don't know how much that means to me...I think we have just connected on a deeper level. Now, what I was trying to get at earlier was the fact that we need space and time to heal before we can return to anything serious."

Peter nodded his head. "That makes sense..." He trailed off.

"Now, as for your plan." Peter shook his head. "It sucks! I don't like your plan Wendy...I hate it! Its too risky." Peter snapped with his hands on his hips.

Accepting his change of subject Wendy answered. "How else will you get home? Will that doctor fly with you all the way to London, then to Kensington Gardens, and off to Neverland?"

"I don't know, I don't see why not. Just wait."

"No Peter. I already have to make up some lie about where I've been if he woke up at all. I need my things from that room."

Peter walked over to the bathroom. "Then I'll come with you, and If I hear any trouble, I'm knocking the door down and we are going to go with **my** plan." Peter retorted in anger then aggressively pushed the bathroom door open, went in and hopped in the shower.

Wendy quickly joined him and they showered in an awkward angry silence, the anger was on Peter's part of course. They both tried to keep their wandering eyes off of each others body, but kept failing. Peter's glowing emeralds washed over Wendy's soapy shoulder and followed her hand as she rubbed the soap sud covered sponge across her chest and breasts, then he looked into her face and their eyes connected. Peter found her face to be unreadable so he narrowed his eyes at her and snapped his head sideways and looked at the wall as he scrubbed his shoulder to death.

Wendy hissed for she thought it all ridiculous, then she looked away. Peter turned his back to her and she stared at the muscles that rippled under the skin of his back as he worked, his physique was so lean and well defined, his muscles flexing as they glistened from the water. Her eyes trailed down his spine and stopped at his round globes then she saw that he stopped moving. Her eyes quickly traveled up his back and to his face and her eyes grew wide, for he was looking at her over his shoulder with an angry look upon his absurdly handsome face.

Wendy narrowed her eyes at him and he slowly turned to her, and they both stood facing each other. They both wore angry faces as they watched each other wash. Wendy watched Peter's hand trail down the ripples in his stomach and stop at his lower belly, but her eyes kept going down and Wendy couldn't help but notice his erection, and it was screaming at her.

"What are you looking at, we're just friends remember?" Peter spat and Wendy snapped her head up at him and he stood there, his brows furrowed and his hair plastered and dripping on his face..

Wendy slicked her hair back and Peter admired her beautiful glistening face and her ruby red lips making her look as angelic as ever. "When did we make that arrangement?" Wendy spat then grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him wildly and Peter grabbed her by the waist and returned the wild kiss and began to bite on her cheek and neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and her leg around his waist. "I can't get enough of you girl." Peter said under his breath then grabbed her by the thighs and picked her up and slammed her into the wall, entered her and they went at it as if this time would be their last.

They finally found their way out of the shower and they quickly dressed themselves in silence. "Will you change your mind?" Peter tried once more.

"No." Wendy said then grabbed her bag and exited the room and Peter ran after her. They made their way across the street and to Wendy's door. Peter pecked her on the lips then released her and went to hide. She opened the door and went in.

Sam didn't stir, he was dead to the world sleep, for he had a few more drinks before calling it a night. Peter waited for about ten minutes and Wendy connected with him. "He's sleep, now you go back and get some sleep, we all need it. I'll call if I need you ok?"

"Ok." Peter replied as he headed down the hallway, thinking of his Wendy sleeping in the bed with his enemy, and Wendy saw these thoughts.

"Don't think about it Peter. I love YOU, and I am willing to do what I need to do to protect that."

"As am I! Peter retorted as his eyes welled up and he stepped into the elevator. "I just got you back Wendy!" He cracked.

"Peter...don't you believe in me? All will be well." Wendy calmly responded.

Peter wiped a stray tear from his eye. "I do, I'll be there in a flash if you call. Good night." He said then severed the connection, for he felt his composure and strength wither away.

Peter stared at the elevator walls as he waited for it to reach the ground floor, he was so tired and couldn't wait to dive into oblivion. He hated Wendy's plan but he knew she was determined to have her way so there wasn't much he could do. Peter hoped she would succeed and make it to Neverland and send for him, so he held on to that for some sort of consolation.

Peter made it back to his room and stripped the bed and found a clean change of sheets in the closet and dressed the bed then plopped down face first on it and passed out.

About forty five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Peter didn't move because he was in a deep sleep.

Darren was standing on the other side of the door and he knocked again but no answer. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on the door and pictured the room in his mind, for he had been there spying on Peter and Wendy off and on. He kept coming back because the moment he laid eyes Wendy and heard her speak with her English accent, he had developed some sort of a thing for her.

_~Knock knock knock ~_

The sound of knocking ripped Peter out of his light slumber, for he had not reached the deep sleep state in which he craved. Peter furrowed his brows and unfolded his arms as he wondered who it could be. "It must be Wendy, maybe she decided not to go back to Sam. Good choice." Peter mumbled for he was groggy. He yawned as he got to his feet. His head spun for he was utterly exhausted, he regained some of his bearings and padded over to the door.

_~Knock knock knock~_

"Impatient girl." Peter said under his breath with a smile then grabbed the door handle, and without checking first, he opened the door...

Peter's eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throat, for Darren stood at the door looking down at him for he was a few inches taller, with his piercing ice blue eyes, and emotionless stare.

Peter blinked away the grogginess for he couldn't believe his eyes. Then he furrowed his brows hard. "Who are you?" Peter blurted but Darren just stood there.

"Black Eagle?"

"No." Darren rasped as he tilted his head a bit.

Peter bit his lip. "Dark Water?" Peter guessed as tension filled his body and he gripped the door.

"No." Darren rasped again as he kept his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket.

"Then why do you have _my face_-who are you!" Peter rasped angrily.

Darren smiled arrogantly. "The question to the ignorant would be, why do you have **my **face, but I already know the answer to _**that.**_"

Peter's gut wrenched and he narrowed his eyes.

Darren reached out to him and tried to touch his face but Peter flinched. Darren smiled slightly then spoke; "You have my face Peter...Because I was before you." Darren said in a calm tone, his hand still outstretched to Peter's face. "I won't hurt you, just let me touch for a moment." Darren said and Peter reluctantly stood there, his heart pounding in his chest, but curiosity and awe kept him in his place thus allowing Darren to touch his cheek.

Darren crossed the threshold a bit and examined Peter's face by running his hands all over it and in his hair. _"He is beautiful, crafted just like me...everything is identical, just younger. I can't believe this, the very first time I get to set my own eyes on you...I have to kill you. How can this be? Don't be fooled Darren, he was made to replace you, there is no other excuse for such a striking resemblance."_ Darren said within himself, came to, and then he withdrew.

"So who are you?" Peter breathed as he calmed down a bit.

Darren's face grew sour. "Your reaper." He said flatly and Peter immediately kicked him in the chest, Darren staggered backwards a bit and Peter slammed the door but Darren punched it right before it closed. Peter punched the door closed and threw his body upon it and tried to lock it, but Darren kicked it open, causing Peter to stagger back a few feet.

Peter snapped into a fighting position and Darren just stood in the threshold with his hands on his hips. "You are no match for me Peter." Darren sighed then unzipped his jacket. "But we have time to play, so lets play." Darren said then immediately charged Peter and swung at him _**WOOSH!**_ but Peter leaned to the side in a blink and Darren already sent a backwards roundhouse his way. Peter threw his arms up and blocked but the power of the blow knocked him back several feet and on his arse. Peter rolled backwards and on to his feet. Darren ripped the lamp out of the wall and hurled it at Peter. Peter zipped off to the side and leapt on the wall near Darren, already slightly out of breath.

Darren turned and Peter lept off the wall and came down on Darren with his fist but Darren caught his arm and grabbed Peter over the shoulder and kneed him three times in his ribs, then picked him up and threw him into the wall. **WHAM**!Then threw him across the room. Peter landed on his feet and immediately swung his leg up to meet Darren's face but it was blocked. Darren leaned to the side and countered with a knee, Peter blocked but the force threw him back a few feet and he almost lost his footing. "My gosh he's strong! Stronger than Hook." Peter cursed within, then Darren ran and leapt in the air and came down with his elbow and knee, landing right into Peter, who managed to block the elbow to the face but took the knee to the gut, and was knocked into the wall.

Peter cried out as he doubled over in extreme pain and choked then was snatched upright by the hair and Peter immediately countered and hit Darren as hard as he could with several quick jabs to Darren's chest, a knee to the gut and a back flip, kicking Darren under the chin. The force caused Darren to stagger backwards, giving Peter space to get off the wall. Darren immediately came down hard with his fist but met nothing but air for Peter wasn't there.

Darren stood and turned around slowly and looked at Peter, who was standing a few feet away. Darren raised his brows. "Peter...you need to fight me harder than that, we still have some time, so let's take this up a notch." Darren calmly suggested in an instructors tone then placed his hands on his hips.

Peter exhaled and felt his energy drop and he knew that sickness was just around the corner. Then Peter quickly realized his predicament. _"He's holding back, just to toy with me. For the first time ever, I'm going to have to make a run for it." _Peter thought within himself as he kept up his sneer and assumed the fighting position.

Darren zipped up to him, leapt into the air, and came at Peter with his knee; Peter turned to the side and Darren's knee went through the wall right by Peter's head. Peter immediately turned and elbowed Darren in the back while he was still on the wall, WHAM! Darren immediately swung his arm behind him as he spun off the wall, Peter ducked under it and in a flash, uppercut him in the ribs and punched him in the chest with all he had. Darren absorbed the blow like nothing and came with lightening fast kicks at Peter, one leg right after the other but Peter blocked some, and dodged some, and countered with his own but Darren mirrored him and it angered Peter.

Darren kicked at Peter, but Peter spun and tried to sweep kick Darren while his leg was in the air, but Darren's leg that was still on the floor didn't budge, it was like kicking a pole. Peter quickly rolled away and got to his feet.

Darren still had his leg in the air as he looked at Peter like he was crazy, then he lowered it. "Are you kidding me? You're not getting me with that." Darren said with an arrogant look on his face. "I _said_ I'm here to _kill_ you, so what are you going to do about it?" Darren pushed.

Peter furrowed his brows as he became light headed and fatigued. He quickly realized that it didn't matter that he got his memory back, his body was terribly deconditioned and he was weak as a dish rag.

"Did you hear me?" Darren yelled as he zipped up to Peter and swung at him but Peter back-flipped over it, landed on the wall, then leapt off to dodge another fist. Peter landed on the table and Darren immediately threw a beach chair at him but Peter back-flipped and landed in a split and Darren was already upon him so Peter swung his legs around and kicked him several times in the face as he spun on the table. Darren staggered back then lunged with his arm in the air and slammed his fist down on the table but Peter back-flipped off the table, zipped away and appeared behind Darren and punched him between the shoulder blades with one hand, then swung the beach chair and hit him on the side of his body with the other. **WHAM!**

Darren screamed as the force knocked him off to the side and he rolled a bit. He was caught off guard because he never saw Peter move, let alone pick up the beach chair and get all the way around him.

Darren got to his feet and took off his jacket. "You have her speed no doubt. Which only means, you don't have my strength. So let me show you what _real_ strength is, lets raise it up yet another notch!" Darren shouted wide eyed.

"Shut-up!" Peter yelled as he panted hunched over slightly, and the next thing Darren knew, Peter was upon him, with his foot in his chest. **WHAM! **The force slammed Darren into the wall but he laughed and threw a dagger at Peter but Peter backhanded it out of the air and zipped up to Darren and slugged him with all of his might but Darren didn't move.

Darren quickly swung his elbow at Peter but Peter leapt over his vicious backhanded swing, landed high on the wall and did a spinning back flip as he drew a sword and swung as he came out of the flip and the blade went right through Darren's neck.

Peter landed in front of him in a lunge position with the sword in the air and his eyes wide, for Darren's head did not fly off. Instead where his head should have been severed, there was a white light.

Darren's blood shot out the front of his neck, and his knees buckled and he fell flat on his face. Peter dropped the sword and panted. "Finally." He breathed then gagged but nothing came up, he then began to cough and blood trickled out of his nose.

Peter wiped it with the back of his hand and snatched up his sneakers and ran to the door. He turned and looked and saw that Darren was still lying face down. Peter opened the door and ran down the hallway a bit, then put his sneakers on and continued down the hallway. He reached the elevator but then decided to take the stairs. He reached the stair case and cringed for he was hit with a terrible stomach ache. "No, not now. No no no." He cringed as he forced himself down the first flight of stairs and his head exploded with pain as his thighs tightened. "Oh gosh!" Peter mumbled through grit teeth as his vision blurred.

Peter panted as he struggled down the second flight of steps and his knees buckled as he cringed again in pain, for his exertion bought on this painful transformation. Peter sat down on the last step and screamed for every fiber in him that was in pain. Peter gasped and panted as his face was very flush, for he was overheated and he sweated profusely.

The pain subsided somewhat and Peter shakily stood to on his feet and his eyes grew wide as shock shook him from the core. Darren stood there smiling then his face grew sour. "Why don't you make sure your opponent is dead before you run off!" He spat then grabbed Peter by the neck and slammed his fist in his gut, the force lifted Peter's feet off the floor. **WHAM!** "Ahhhhh! Peter cried from the shocking pain as he'd never been hit that hard, even in his strong days. Peter could have sworn Darren's fist went right through him from the potency of the blow. He doubled over and spit blood as the pain shot straight through him and exploded in his lower back. Peter clenched his lower back and just dropped to the floor, the wind clearly knocked out of him; and oblivion riding on his heels.

Darren smiled as he stood over Peter. "Went right through you huh? Its a cool little trick I taught myself, kinda like getting hit in two places. See I told you I'd show you what _real_ strength was, and that's not even a real demonstration of my strength. I could crush your little measly azz with one blow, I can **crush** you without even touching you." Darren spat.

Peter's breath returned and he threw up blood then looked up at him and sneered. "Then what are you waiting for!" He rasped then curled up in the fetal position, clenched his eyes shut and screamed through his teeth for another waive of pain paid him a visit, except this one was magnified.

Darren furrowed his brows as he wondered what Peter's problem was. "Don't push me, surely you felt my power a few days back, when I came lookin for you at that woman's house." Darren revealed.

Peter gasped and caught his breath and panted. He opened his eyes and looked up at him. "That was...you?" He asked as fear gripped him.

"Yea, rest time is over now, get up and lets take it up yet _another_ notch!" Darren said then grabbed Peter by the back of his hair and yanked him upright then picked him up and through him through a rip and and they both disappeared.

They reappeared back in the hotel room by way of Peter's body flying backwards out of the rip and slamming into the side of the table. His back arched from the impact and he fell on his face and didn't move.

Darren walked through the rip and it closed behind him. "Come on Peter, I expected more from you. I'm starting to think twice about killing you, maybe there's no reason to." He said then looked at his watch. _"Where is she? Why hasn't she come yet?" _Darren said within himself, for he was stalling for Jessica, he wanted to kill Peter right when she got there, he wanted her to see him do it.

Peter grunted and rolled on to his side, in agonizing pain, with no energy to get up. "Why do you want me dead, I don't even know you." Peter croaked.

Darren just looked at him. "You only have minutes left before I crush your crystal and be done with you." Darren said nonchalantly then walked up to Peter and whispered. "No one has been able to kill you completely, but I have the power **shatter** you. Before I do, fight me with everything you have Peter, and maybe you'll buy yourself more time." Darren said as part of his will to kill Peter began to weaken and he was now truly stalling.

"I know this is not all you got, this can't be all, you have my blood coursing through your veins! You are stronger than this, believe that you are and you will be." Darren said in an encouraging tone with his brows raised as disappointment hit him. "Satisfy me and show me what you got before I kill you!" Darren shouted.

Peter furrowed his brows as he looked into Darren's eyes, for Darren's actions and words were a bit strange._ "Why would he encourage me? And satisfy him? What the hell?"_ Peter thought within himself. "Who are you?" Peter asked.

Darren bent down and maintained eye contact for one awkward moment and he thought about telling Peter who he really was, and what the Oracle prophesied, and then drill him to see how much of it could be true. But instead he grew angry for being pricked with such thoughts and grabbed Peter by the neck and threw him across the room, where Peter's body slammed into the wall and he fell on the floor panting in pain. He wrapped his arm around himself and spit up blood from his afflictions.

"No-he dies tonight!" Darren blurted to himself, but didn't mean to do so out loud. He looked at Peter and noticed his outburst then quickly spoke. "You look sickly. You're falling apart! I didn't even hit you that hard, I'm just playing with you-what's the matter with you? What is this threat that you speak hag!" Darren shouted into the air as he referred to the Oracle. "Oh...I got it, it all makes sense now. I was measuring your power before I came in here, and I measured it the last time I was near you. Weak, that's what it was. I didn't even have to come all the way out here for you, I could have sent Felix." Darren said then began to pace.

"The very thing Jessica did to protect you has backfired. You can't fight back because you've been on Earth too long. You've lost most of your power. All of this is because...she hid you in Neverland when you were born to protect you from me. Unfortunate for you, you've been genetically altered some how, and are now dependent on Neverland's strength. Ah that's it!" Darren said wide eyed. "So I can't blame you for your pathetic defense. Too bad, tho, I don't have that problem, I am not attached to any place. And now, you are loosing your immortality as we speak, your power is almost gone. Soon you will loose your inability to age, and become human. I could let you be and let time have its way with you, but...I can't leave anything to chance. Nonetheless, you still disappoint me Peter."

"You think I give a crap about your disappointment?" Peter rasped and panted as he looked around deliriously. "And who the hell is Jessica? You know what? Do what you came to do and get it over with, I can't stand your ranting." Peter breathed.

Darren folded his arms and leaned up against the table. "Jessica-Nevermind." Darren sighed. "So...are you so eager to die now? Why? You've just reunited with that beautiful bombshell of a young woman in the hotel across the way. I find her English accent intriguing, I can listen to that doll talk all night-what's her name? Wendy? That was one hell of a reunion you guys just had. I' would have loved to have been in your skin earlier. My, to taste those lips, emm she's perfection." Darren said then smiled; challenge written all over his features.

Peter just about saw red. **"Don't talk about her like that!" **Peter yelled livid.

Darren barred his teeth. "Then fight me Peter, fight me like her life depends on it, because you know what? IT DOES!" Darren shouted then looked around as he surveyed the air.

Peter's stomach clenched. _"Wendy..._" He breathed within himself. "Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with us."

Darren sighed. "Jessica is no where in sight, so..." Darren trailed off as he turned his back. "If you won't fight for your own life, then maybe you will fight for Wendy's. I'll have my fill of her first before I crush her. I'll play with her and make her think that I'm you...Just like Hook did." Darren paused, turned around and beamed at Peter with his wide blue eyes.

Peter's eyes grew wide and anger exploded within him. "You Son of a B—h!" Peter yelled and his green eyes began to glow slightly.

Darren smiled. "Yes, there's the glow in your eyes I've been waiting for. I know **all** about you Peter. I know what that pirate and that witch did to you. I know how important Wendy is to you as well, she's always been there to save you. But she can't resurrect you if she is dead herself now can she?" Darren taunted.

Peter barred his teeth as he shifted and prepared himself to stand. "You will not touch her!" Peter yelled then coughed up more blood from the exertion.

Darren raised his brows. "What the hell are you going to do? You cannot stop me because your teetering on the edge of humanity. You're like a sick dog. Yet...love, is a power all its own." Darren shared simply.

"Show me what love is again Peter, if you love her, then you will fight for her with every breath in your body. So get off your sickly azz and stop me Peter, or I swear I will _walk_ right out that door, go to her hotel, and **RIP HER TO SHREDS!" **Darren rasped through grit teeth.

Peter wiped is mouth with the back of his hand and laboriously got to his feet. Darren smiled then turned and walked to the door. He simply opened it then turned back to Peter. They both stared at each other then Darren grabbed the tall lamp and squeezed it, and the metal crumbled in his hand from the pressure and the lamp fell apart. "That's gonna be her spine." Darren said in a deadly tone.

Peter's eyes immediately became inflamed and his pupils dilated as power exploded from within. In a flash Peter cranked his arm back and snapped it forward sending a large white blast towards Darren. **WOOOOSH! POW! **And it slammed into him and knocked him out the door, taking some of the threshold and the ceiling with him.

The sound snatched Wendy out of her sleep for it sounded like an explosion. Wendy sprang up and Sam sprang up as well. "What was that?" Wendy said then scrambled to get out of bed and ran out on to the balcony. Sam scrambled after her and tripped over his shoes as he tried to run round the bed. He came out onto the balcony with her and they watched Peter's hotel which was right across the street.

…...

Darren was thrown clear across the hallway with the debris and he quickly flipped upright. Peter exhaled and grit his teeth. "_I will __**not **__let him near her." _Peter rasped inwardly as he ran out into the hallway and Darren yelled. "That's not gonna stop me Peter! I'm still leaving!" He screamed then turned and walked away.

"The hell you are!" Peter yelled then bolts surged all around his fist as he cranked his arm back like a pitcher and sent a large blast Darren's way and Darren looked over his shoulder and dodged backwards, turned and immediately shot a blast at Peter as he ran at him. Peter zipped off to the side, lept and ran across the wall on Darren's side, turned then flew at him, slammed both hands on his chest and blasted him full force. **"Ahhhhh!" **Darren yelled as he was caught off guard for Peter's speed exceeded his own, and the force of the blast sent him crashing through the wall and into another room. However the exertion wreaked havoc on Peter, for his cheek split open and a stream of blood flowed from it.

…...

Their assaults blew shattered the outside wall and a few windows, luckily that room was unoccupied. There was only two rooms on the fourth floor that had guests in them, and they ran out of their rooms and straight down the stairs screaming and hollering.

Wendy's gut clenched. _"Peter! What in the world?" _She said inwardly.

Sam furrowed his brows. "What the hell?" Sam said outloud then pondered. "_That sh''t's got Peter Pan written all over it. How did he find us!"_

Wendy turned. "Oh my gosh." She blurted and frantically pushed past Sam and ran back into her room and slipped on her flip flops.

Sam ran in after her. "Where do you think you are going?" He yelled as Wendy snatched up her bag and made sure to get her purse. "To see what the heck's going on over there!"

Sam's eyes grew wide. "No! Don't its dangerous!" He spat as he ran after her.

Wendy reached for the door knob and opened the door but Sam reached his large arm over her and pushed it shut.

Wendy tugged on the door knob with fierce determination. "Move Sam! Get out of my way!." she cried and Sam grabbed her from behind and dragged her back and threw her on the bed.

"I will not let you go over there and get hurt! Let the cops handle it!" He yelled.

Wendy leapt out of the bed. "I don't see you calling them!" She hollered and tried to get past him but he kept pushing her back then he looked over his shoulder at his bag, then pushed her down on the bed and walked over to his bag. "I'll come with you, just hang on a bit." He said as he snatched it up but Wendy ran past him, flung the door open and ran off. Sam grabbed a syringe and ran after her as he filled it.

…...

Darren's body hit the floor and rolled a few times and he ended up on his back. "_He's gotten so much more stronger in a matter of moments!" He thought inwardly. _

Peter panted and his nose began to bleed as he was winded and nausea hit him. "Not now." Peter said to himself and tried to ignore his protesting body. He walked towards the hole in the wall.

"Over here." Darren yelled and Peter turned to the sound of his voice and found him crouched with his fist up, power circulating around it like a circular saw and it enlarged in a flash and he threw it at Peter. Peter tried to zip off but barely dodged it as the blade sliced the side of his arm. "Ahhh!" Peter screamed from the burning then slammed his glowing fist down into the floor and the floor exploded along with some of the wall as the power rippled from the blast and slammed into Darren, throwing him against the wall.

"Ugh!" Peter grunted as his other cheek split open along with the top of his hand.

Peter reached behind him as if he was going to pull a sword out of a sheath on his back and it appeared in his hand and he twirled it. "Lets finish this!" He yelled and Darren had a smug look on his face and they ran at each other. Peter came down on him with his blade but Darren swung his arm across his body and blocked the blade with his forearm, the blade not even nicking him.

"Use your power, that blade won't scratch me." Darren rasped then shot a strong blast into Peter's chest knocking him across the room and into the wall.

The bolts scrambled all over Peter's body and he dropped the sword and panted in a daze and the glow in his eyes vanished.

…...

Sam sprinted down the hallway. "WENDY!" He cried as he caught up with her and she ran through the staircase door but Sam grabbed her by the hair and her arms flailed wildly as he tried to break free. Sam jammed the syringe in her side because he couldn't get at her neck. "Ahhh!" Wendy cried out in complete shock and her body became very heavy. Sam released her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to pump as much of the stuff into her body but she managed to rip it out and it fell on the floor. They began to struggle and Wendy became disoriented as Sam held her tight, but she managed to kick the syringe down the steps. "Relax Wendy, I just gave you a muscle relaxer because you are out of control. I have to tie you up now, its for your own good." He said as he carried her back to the room and gagged her, and tied her hands behind her back and put her in the closet. He closed the closet door, shut off the lights then put his sneakers on, grabbed his things and went to go investigate the many crashing and booming sounds he heard coming from across the street.

…...

Darren sneered. "Get up!" he yelled then opened a rip. "I'm going to Wendy, right now he said then stepped through the rip. Peter leapt up and jumped through the rip and they appeared in Wendy and Sam's dark hotel room.

Darren smiled. "Shhhhh, I think they're sleeping." He giggled with sarcasm then waived his hand and the lights came on. Peter's eyes frantically scanned the room but it was empty.

Darren smiled. "I can hear her heart beating, here, let me show you where she is." He snapped then in a blink he already had Peter in the air and he through him through the closet doors. WHAM!

The doors and Peter fell on top of Wendy and she moaned as she barely came to. Peter's heart dropped as he knew he was on top of her. He gasped from complete confusion and fear as he slid off one half of the door and pulled the other half off of her then furrowed his brows in horror for he saw that she was gagged. _"What the hell? She was in trouble all this time..."_ Peter thought inwardly then he pulled down her gag and smacked her face repeatedly. "Wendy! What? Wendy!" He cried and grabbed her arm and saw that her hands were tied behind her back. He broke her bonds and shook her vigorously and she opened her eyes halfway. "Huh?" She croaked as she fought for her composure.

Darren just stood by watching then looked over Peter's shoulder and into Wendy's breathtaking face. "What in the world? It seems that you were already in some sort of trouble young lady, only to be in even **more** trouble." Darren said in a gentlemanly tone then looked at Peter, his eyes cold as ever.

Wendy's eyes grew wide and Peter looked over his shoulder at Darren and they were face to face, both wearing the same blank expression.

Then Wendy's voice caught Darren's attention and he looked into Wendy's baby blues, and she connected with his cold ice blues. "Who-who-who is that man Peter? He looks like...Dark Water...please tell me...he's here to help." She stammered then broke eye contact and looked at Peter.

Peter grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her. "No, he means to kill us." Peter said calmly. "I won't let him hurt you but you gotta run." Peter whispered tiredly and Wendy observed the fear in his eyes and it gripped her gut hard for she knew this time Peter would not be able to protect her.

Darren stood upright and withdrew and reached across his hip, placing his hand on his opposite hip bone as if he was reaching for a sword. _"Darn it. Beautiful faces always leave me momentarily stunned."_ He thought inwardly as he glanced at Wendy then at Peter, who quickly turned away from Wendy and stood in front of her, his hand out to the side as if he was holding something.

Darren smiled, then the sound of a rushing wind immediately followed by the sound of it breaking was heard and Darren was already there with his blade coming down upon Peter and Wendy. In a blink a sword appeared in Peter's outstretched hand and he held it with an underhand grip as he swung it up and across his body effectively blocking the blow, and he blew Darren back with the other hand.

**SWOOSH! WHAM! **Darren hit the far wall hard and remained there as sniffing the air suddenly became more important.

Peter snatched Wendy up by the arm and ran out of the room with her. "Please I can't protect you-run, get out of here and don't look back. Get as far away as you can." Peter said, his voice horse as he rushed her off.

"No!" Wendy protested and Peter immediately cranked his arm back. **"I SAID RUN!" **Peter screamed at her, his voice booming in her ears, then he snapped his arm towards her, the force slammed into her and blew her all the way down the hallway by the elevator and she fell on the floor and rolled, the wind clearly knocked out of her. She gasped and looked down the hall and saw Darren step out of the room and Peter turned to him.

Wendy gathered her breath and Peter's voice echoed in her mind. "I cannot protect you, RUN!" And she reluctantly ran off.

**End Chapter.** Thank you for the reviews and adds. Part of this chapter was due to a conversation I had with a reviewer, and it gave me an idea, particularly the interaction between Peter and Wendy...you know who you are :).


	18. Shattered

**Chapter 18- Shattered**

**Neverland: Jess and Slightly**

Jess felt uneasy due to Slightly's silence and she called out his name. "Slightly?"

Slightly snapped out of it and whipped around with his brows raised. "Yes?"

Jess raised her brows. "Yes what? Yes I can go?"

Slightly straightened himself and swallowed the pain of her leaving. "I'm sorry for...not being here like I should. Of course you can go, pack your stuff and I'll take you." He said and she hugged him. "I will just be for a while, come get me when you are finished, don't forget." She said and Slightly squeezed her tight, and his eyes began to water. "Ok." He croaked then depression seeped in and he walked away from her and into the kitchen.

Jess went into Peter's room and began packing. Slightly stood there in silence as he ate a muffin and halfway through it he tossed it in the trash and exited the kitchen. He stood under the chute and looked towards Peter's room. "I will be back." He yelled loud enough for her to hear then shot up the chute. Jess came out the room to answer him and saw that he was already gone.

Slightly flew to the Indian camp, he brown boots skidding the ground before he landed and briskly walked towards the crowd.

"Haow-haow." Slightly greeted the people and they returned the greeting as they bared their pearly whites. He saw people cooking by a large fire and a long table that was very low to the ground. It was half set and he wondered where the princess was.

Slightly started towards her tee-pee but before he even got close Tigerliy emerged with her hands full. She didn't even see him, so he followed her from a distance as she walked over by the table and placed her load down and started laying out plates.

Slightly came up behind her and stood by her side. "Princess."

Tigerlily turned and furrowed her brows. "Slightly-what, what are you doing here we are not training today."

Slightly cracked a small smile. "I know-"

Tigerlily returned her gaze to the fire. "Well I'm not doing any surprise sessions either, we have a feast today and I plan on relaxing...really relaxing...out of the confines of sobriety kind of relaxing got it?" She emphasized.

Slightly remained silent and Tigerlily turned and faced him. "Did I disappoint you or something?"

Slightly smiled bigger this time. "No Princess, I didn't come to fight, I came to hang out and relax, and talk a bit."

The seriousness washed off of Tigerlily's face and she smiled. "That's fine-hey, where's Jess? I figured-"

"Lets sit." Slightly interjected and Tigerlily quickly got the message.

"Well there's enough for everyone grab a plate." Tigerlily said and they both sat and everyone came around and dined together.

After the meal was concluded Tigerlily reached behind her and grabbed a bag. She opened it and a nice aroma came out of it and she reached in and grabbed a pipe. Slightly took the pipe from her, dropped it in the bag and closed it. "Let's take this party elsewhere, I need to talk to you."

Tigerlily looked at him in shock for what he had just done and then she stood. "Where to then?"

Slighlty placed his hand on her shoulder. "The beach, we can relax, have a few smokes..."

Tigerlily narrowed her eyes at him. "This is not like you Slightly, really unexpected, are you ok?"

Slightly stepped off. "Lets just go-please?" He said as he extended his hand. Tigerlily took it and he pulled her close then shot off with her.

**While Peter and Darren were fighting...**

Jessica was sitting in her bedroom staring at the wall thinking about her altercation with Darren, and what he said about Peter and the Oracle when one of her spies barged through her doors.

Jessica perked up and hopped out of her bed as the woman ran to her, and delivered her report breathlessly. "My Queen, we just got back from Darren's castle. He has a computer set-up there with a device, a device that pinpoints Peter's location. He has a monitor there with a map of Earth displayed on it with a blinking beacon, locating Peter's position. That's how he found him the first time." The woman said.

"Emm hmmm." Jessica nodded. "Apparently, he can't detect Peter's presence from afar like I can, so he needs a machine to do it for him. Is it guarded?"

"No, I don't even think Darren is in the castle." The woman spoke.

Jessica smiled mischievously. "Then I shall go and destroy this beacon. I will make it look like an accident so he won't know it was me. This should keep him off Peter's back for a while until I can find a safe place to keep Peter." Jessica said then went to get dressed. She dressed herself in an elegant sleeveless gold sequin tunic, white jeggings, and white boots with stiletto heels. She snatched up her embroidered cloak and put it on, then armed herself just in case.

Jessica turned and grabbed a pitcher of water and pulled her curved sword out of its sheath. She thought about where she wanted to go then and cut through the air, making a rip, and it took her right to Darren's quarters. Jessica stood there and did a 360, taking in the computer equipment and the monitors. She smiled mischievously then poured the pitcher of water all over the electronics and they began to spark and sizzle as they malfunctioned.

Jessica giggled childishly then reached for the hilt of her sword but was frozen in place by Felix's voice.

"Stepmother." He called out to her, his tone flat.

Jessica slowly turned around to face him, her form saturated with arrogance. "Stepson." She returned the flat greeting.

Felix narrowed his eyes at her. "I knew you would come. Trying to protect Peter. Everything is about Peter, Peter, Peter, with you." He said as he crept into the room and began to circle her.

Jessica huffed and rolled her eyes. "Felix please, don't whine about things you know nothing about."

Felix grew angry. "I know you love Peter more than me! You fight against us, against your own family for an estranged tyrant! Let him die!" Felix yelled.

Jessica's lips parted for she was caught off guard. "Felix, I love you as if you were my own. I can't help the fact that you decided to side with your father. You never even bothered to get the story from both sides. You've involved yourself in something that has nothing to do with you, so run along for now." Jessica finished in a dismissive tone as she waived him off.

Felix scowled harder. "Not until I've taken you into custody, you must answer to the King for your transgressions."

Jessica's brows went up as shock flitted across her face. "A challenge? By...you? You're gonna do what? I mean...you can't possibly beat me, you've got to be joking." She laughed then turned away and snatched her sword out of her sheath and was about to cut through the air.

Felix ran up to her and grabbed her wrist and jammed a syringe in her back. Jessica gasped in shock as she dropped her sword and Felix twisted her arm behind her back as he grabbed her by the back of her neck, and hit her behind her knee with his causing it to buckle, and she came down on her knees.

"Like I said, you're coming with me, and I am going to lock you up you traitor!" Felix rasped as he towered over her.

Jessica's vision blurred from the stuff in the syringe but her body quickly overcame it as it gathered up the foreign substance and pushed it back out the way it came in. Felix held her in place and Jessica smiled. "So...am I supposed to pass out or something? I'm not sure what you expected from that." Jessica said and Felix's eyes grew wide and she quickly overpowered him as she reversed the twist he had on her arm while he held on, and flung him across her body like it was nothing.

"Ahhh!" Felix screamed from shock and landed on the floor then flipped upright, challenge all over his face.

Jessica held out her hand and her sword came to her and Felix pulled his sword out and ran at her and attacked her.

Jessica and Felix crossed blades for a few moments, then Jessica grew tired of him and sheathed her sword and walked away, taunting him. "Where _is_ your father anyway?" Jessica asked as the thought just dawned on her.

Felix didn't answer, he just swung at her but she just turned her shoulders, stepped aside, ducked, leaned back and such, all while her back was turned. She wore a disinterested look upon her face while she walked in circles with him right behind her. "Stop attacking me Felix or I am really going to hurt you. And you know you can't heal like us." Jessica warned.

Felix yelled. "You disown me because I am a half breed! Is that it!"

Jessica spun around and faced him. "Never! I'm just warning you!"

Felix ignored her and yelled every time he trusted his blade at her and she put her hands on her hips as she just stood there. "Stop this madness, your humanity makes you incomplete. Your mother was human remember? So you cannot possibly take me, we are unevenly matched, so just answer the question." Jessica said simply.

Felix continued to stall. "I remember her, and she was a way better mother than you could ever be!" He yelled and his words hit Jessica hard and she just stood there and Felix quickly ran her through with his blade.

Jessica's eyes grew wide and she choked on her own blood as pain and guilt consumed her mind and body. Felix got in her face. "You were never a mother, not then, and not now...to **any** of us." He rasped through his teeth. "If you succeed, you think your precious Peter will embrace you? No-no he won't!" Felix roared and Jessica gasped and pushed him away as sorrow gripped her. She began to double over and almost lost her will to live, for she bore such sorrow but had no idea how much. "I know, and I'm so sorry-"

"My mother died and you never embraced me, but you'll embrace Peter! Well guess what, I've stalled you long enough. Darren should be putting his fist right through him right now, you'll never make it in time!" Felix yelled and his voice cracked.

Jessica furrowed her brows then pushed the reality of Felix's words aside and remembered her resolve to save Peter. She ripped the sword out of her stomach and threw it on the floor and the wound closed up. She placed her hand on her chest and her shirt changed into a black leather tactical corset which served as upper body armor. It looked soft to the touch, and moved with her body but, became hard as a rock on forceful contact.

"Enough of this! Attack me again and you will force my hand! I will break your arm Felix!" Jessica threatened. "You cannot kill me! Now WHERE IS HE!" Jessica shouted as her white cloak and jeggings refreshed themselves and no longer wore battle stains.

Felix just stared at her, then reached back and her sword flew into his hand and he zipped away from her. Jessica quickly searched for Darren and Peter in her mind. Her mind searched frantically as she tried to track the both of them and she began to walk towards Felix with a blank expression. "I have to disable him, I can't have him following." She thought within herself.

"You can't leave without your precious sword, come take it from me if you can!" Felix taunted then zipped off but had no idea just how fast Jessica is, for as soon as he stopped running she was already there. She yanked his arm straight and hit him under the elbow, snapping his arm, **SNAP!** And her sword flew out of his hand and into the air and Jessica caught it.

"AHHHH!" Felix screamed bloody murder and Jessica gripped his face and ripped all the energy out of him and he was silenced.

"I'm sorry." She whispered then let him fall as she swung her sword in the air and disappeared.

****

**Florida : Before Darren met Peter...**

Dr. Smith had grew bored of sitting in the hotel room and wanted to go home and finish up some experiments on Peter's DNA. So she got in her car and left the hotel well before anything even happened. She was in her basement working on her experiments when her cell phone rang. She saw that it was Samantha, so she picked up. "Hello Samantha, its the middle of the night."

"I know Dr. Smith, but..."

After a long silence went by Dr. Smith spoke. "But what hun?"

"I want to talk to Peter...I need some closure here. Has he said anything about me lately?" Samantha asked.

Dr. Smith sighed. "Why don't you just come over, you and I need to talk." She said and ended the call. A minute later there was a ringing of the doorbell.

Dr. Smith perked up and furrowed her brows. She removed her glasses and gloves then went up the basement steps and made her way over to the door. She looked out the peek hole and saw that it was Samantha.

Dr. Smith opened the door and raised her brows. "Wow, that was fast, you was sitting right outside wasn't you."

Samantha smiled sheepishly then looked down. "Shame on me, I know. I told you I need closure." She finished with a straight face.

Dr. Smith closed the door behind her. "Well...Peter is not here. He is...at the hotel on a the beach. I was on my way back over there to wait in my room for him."

Samantha looked at her with a thoroughly confused look upon her face. "What are you saying? I mean, I don't understand."

Dr. Smith went to wash her hands and grab her bags. "Come lets go, I will explain on the way."

They got in Dr. Smiths SUV and drove off. "Remember when I told you to leave Peter alone or you would end up being crushed? Well...a girl named Wendy came looking for him. Well they arranged this meet up...somehow through the connection of their minds."

"What?" Samantha exclaimed from a jab of confusion, shock, and pain.

"Listen and don't respond, just take it all in." Dr. Smith said.

"He is not human Samantha, my tests validate that he is...an extraordinary being with abilities far beyond imagination. They would dream about each other, they can even communicate mentally from a distance. They both lost their memories. I told you it would be impossible for someone like him to be alone. Now let me tell you all that I have found."

Dr. Smith told Samantha everything as Samantha sat in silence as she absorbed and processed the alarming information. Her heart broke as her hope for having Peter to herself was lost. She cherished the moments they had at the carnival and mistook it for something real. The happiness of those moments was violently ripped away from her as she finally realized the truth. That Peter, as he told her, would leave her one day.

Flashback:

_Peter bit his bottom lip. "I hate you girl," He rasped then bruised her lips with his. They were all over each other, kissing wildly. Samantha knocked his hat off, and they were pulling at each others hair, gripping and squeezing each other. Peter pushed her up against the wall and broke the kiss. "Alright, so I lied. I like you, allot Samantha. I just didn't want to show it, because...well...I **will** leave you someday." Peter said._

_"Don't think about that Peter!" Samantha pointed. "Don't complicate things, just enjoy the moments instead of letting them slip away." Samantha said._

_Peter huffed. "We really need to have that talk, and then you will understand." Peter said simply. "See, I like you, you like me...but the problem is, its nonsense. Why start something that will eventually end? Listen...you and your grandparents have been so good to me. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you. But lets be real, I don't belong here, one day you will look up and I will be gone." Peter explained. "I just don't want you to get your feelings hurt." Peter finished sincerely._

Dr. Smith's voice continued on and on in the background but Samantha had stopped listening a long time ago. The tears rolled freely down Samantha's cheeks as she just stared outside the window then they reached the hotel.

"Come Samantha, lets go up stairs and have some drinks. There is a nice little snack bar that stays open all day and night. We can grab a quick bite and watch a movie or something." Dr. Smith offered and they did just that.

They had fallen asleep then was awakened by violent banging upon their door. "This is the police, open up! We must evacuate you now!"

They scrambled out of the bed and Dr. Smith ran to the door and flung it open. "What is it? Whats wrong?"

"Lady there is something crazy going on on the fourth floor! We need to get everyone out of here and to safety."

"The fourth floor..." Dr. Smith trailed off then ran and grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes. Samantha's scrambled and did the same and they were rushed out, leaving Dr. Smiths bags behind...

Peter snatched Wendy up by the arm and ran out of the room with her. "Please I can't protect you-run, get out of here and don't look back. Get as far away as you can." Peter said, his voice horse as he rushed her off.

"No!" Wendy protested and Peter immediately cranked his arm back. **"I SAID RUN!" **Peter screamed at her, his voice booming in her ears, then he snapped his arm towards her, the force slammed into her and blew her all the way down the hallway by the elevator and she fell on the floor and rolled, the wind clearly knocked out of her. Wendy gasped and looked down the hall and saw Darren step out of the room and Peter turned to him.

Wendy gathered her breath and Peter's voice echoed in her mind. "I cannot protect you, RUN!" And she reluctantly ran off and turned the corner so she could get to the staircase.

Darren smiled at Peter and threw something over his head but nothing was in his hand. Peter furrowed his brows at him and Darren raised his brows. "You gonna save her or let her get ripped to shreds?" He asked then Peter heard the sound of interchanging blades behind him and he immediately turned and saw a ball of large curved blades turn the corner.

Peter's mouth dropped "No." He said under his breath as fear gripped him and he took off; very focused on running as hard and as fast as he could, and then he zipped away.

Wendy heard the blades behind her rubbing against themselves; sharpening themselves.

She turned and screamed and ran faster down the hall. Wendy's heart was in her throat as it pounded upon her chest relentlessly, for she could hear the blades screaming in her ears, and the wind that came from the force of the fierce interchanges. Fear consumed her as she pumped her arms and focused on running as fast as she could, afraid to look back; the door to the stair case just at the end of the hall.

Peter had just turned the corner then leapt into the air and landed on the wall right behind the large ball of blades. Seeing the blades charge towards Wendy, Peter ran hard along the wall. "RUN FASTER! DONT STOP!" Peter cried out to Wendy as he pumped his arms and ran with all he had.

"If he can keep himself together, I can too." Peter said in his mind and prepared himself for the inevitable. He blew out a breath and increased his speed. He passed the thing then flipped off the wall and landed right behind Wendy just in time. Peter opened his arms, held his breath and narrowed his eyes; beholding the horror before him as he blocked the blades with his body. **SLICE!**

The blades hacked into him center mass. As soon as one went through his chest Peter clenched his eyes shut and another flew through the other side of his chest and he dropped down to one knee, then another flew through his shoulder, and another across his thigh. The pain was excruciating but Peter focused on keeping his body together. Peter opened his eyes and saw his blood fly out of his body, into the air, and splash on the floor. His vision blurred from the pain and blood loss. The blades had passed through various parts of his body and disappeared. Wendy had threw her body into the stairwell door and fell through it, followed by a stray blade that missed Peter. It flipped right over her head as she was falling.

Peter fell on his side and just laid there unable to move, and barely able to take in air.

Wendy scrambled to get up and forced herself not to look back, for she knew Peter wanted her gone. She leapt over the railing and jumped down all four flights. She landed on the first floor and ran away.

Darren appeared crouched down in front of Peter and he placed his hands on Peter's chest and back. "You would sacrifice your life for her? Dont move, or you will fall apart. Here." Darren said as he healed the damage caused by the blades. "You don't have to worry about her, she will live. You have satisfied me indeed. But our playtime is officially over. Wendy lives, but you must die-now." Darren blurted then immediately grabbed the front of Peter's shirt and pulled him upright. Peter didn't even respond, he only thought about Wendy, and was glad that she got away.

"She comes." Darren said under his breath to prepare himself and he spun with Peter and threw him into a rip.

They appeared back in Peter's room as Darren slammed him against the wall with one hand, his other arm already drawn back. Darren saw Jessica from the corner of his eye appear off to the side with a white porcelain mask upon her face and he immediately went in for the kill.

Now Jessica is much, much more faster than Darren; as Darren propelled his fist towards Peter, she zipped up right next to Peter and threw her arm out just in the nick of time to knock Darren's arm upwards, but his fist still slammed into Peter's stomach. **WHAM!**

Peter's body hunched forward a bit and his eyes grew wide. All of Darren's strength contained itself within Peter's body causing a shock wave of power to explode inside of him, followed by a blade that ejected and retracted with such speed and force out of Darren's mid knuckle, that it shattered the top half of Peter's crystal.

Peter choked and cracks spread all across his face and his entire body. At that moment time stood still for him. Peter immediately connected with Wendy's mind. _"He shattered my crystal, I—I'm becoming undone. I will truly die this time-" _Peter said in a calm tone.

Wendy was running and because she is connected with Peter, she felt this particular pain, she gasped and the rush of pain overtook her and she fell down the steps outside._ "No! Peter hang on, you can make it through-"_ Wendy frantically cried.

"_I can't. I love you Wendy remember that...keep running and live on...for me." _Peter whispered and then the connection was severed. Wendy gasped as her body cried out in pain. She was not hurt too bad, but she couldn't move right away either, **"NOOOO!" **She cried out for she had never felt so empty in her life. Tears streamed uncontrollably from her eyes as she laid there throbbing in pain.

A couple came running down the stairs and they ran into Wendy. And a hand full of cops ran her way as well.

"Oh my gosh miss, I got you." The man said as he helped Wendy to her feet.

"Is this young lady alright? Did you see anyone else in there ma'am?" The cops asked as the couple held her.

Wendy did respond she was still out of it.

"Grab her feet, we will carry her away from here and get an ambulance!" He said to his wife and she frantically complied and they made their way down the stairs and into the parking lot where the rest of the police, reporters, the fire truck, and the ambulance had just arrived seconds ago.

Wendy regained her strength and began to wiggle and kick her legs. "Get off me I am fine. Put me down!" She cried and the couple released her and she ran across the street and into a restaurant and screamed as she slammed her fists down on the table.

"Miss what is wrong?" A waiter asked.

"Call me a cab!" Wendy cried and began to wail and rock back and forth then she screamed again from sheer heart break. "You cannot be dead Peter, you always survive! Please don't leave me!" Wendy yelled out loud and people looked at her like she was insane.

Wendy sobbed uncontrollably and rejected anyone who came near as angst and sorrow filled her. The void within her undeniable and inescapable.

Dr. Smith and Samantha was across the street as well sitting in the SUV staring at both hotels in shock and horror.

"What is going on? Is Peter involved in this? Did they get him out?" Samantha asked.

"If they did, he would have called me, I left him with a cell phone and he knows how to use it. So If he didn't call me, he must be caught in whatever this is. I don't know what to think of this. I don't know what to do." Dr. Smith answered.

"No one else is running in, just that one lady practically fell out the place, so everyone must be out. If Peter is still in there, we need to go get him." Samantha said.

"We need more back up, there is a problem with both hotels now!" A cop said over the radio. "Three squad cars won't cut it, there are still explosions on the fourth floor and there may be guests still in the building, we will start the search right now." He said then three cops ran into the building.

Darren held his lunge position with his arm outstretched and upon Peter as Jessica held her side lunge position with her arm outstretched right under Darren's and they sneered in each others faces like warring dogs. Then Jessica immediately blew him back with her free hand, and the force was so strong it put him through the wall on the other side of the room. **WHAM!**

Peter's knees buckled and Jessica flipped her wrist and pressed her hand against his belly and froze his insides and his crystal. "Hold on Peter! You're gonna live!" Jessica shouted as she looked into Peter's ice blue eyes. Jessica gently cradled Peter in her arms bridal style as her eyes watered but she held back the tears.

Darren quickly crawled out of the hole in the wall and remained on all fours and immediately calculated Jessica's stride, for she took off running towards the window with great speed.

In Darren's calculating eyes Jessica's speed slowed down and she looked like she was running in slow motion, due to his calculating. "I see you." Darren said under his breath as he readied himself like he was on a sprint block. "Now!" He cued himself and shot off the floor, disappeared and reappeared in-front of her with his fist drawn back. He swung at her face as fast as he could with all of his might and his fist connected with her cheek. **WHAM! **and shattered her porcelain mask, revealing a thoroughly shocked expression before the force snapped her head to the side and knocked her and her load clear across the room.

"AHHHH!" Jessica screamed as she quickly adjusted Peter and made sure she shielded him from the inevitable fall. They slammed into the wall so hard that it cracked under their weight. Jessica gasped from the pain and the mental fog due to the potency of Darren's blow. She got to her feet, pulling Peter with her, and perched him up against the wall but Peter's knees buckled and she held on to him as he slid down the wall. Jessica sat him down and leaned him up against the wall. "He's not gonna let us out without a fight, stay here." Jessica said then turned in her crouched position and was about to run off but Peter grabbed her sleeve. She looked over her shoulder at him but made sure not to give him too much of her side profile.

"Run. Too much...for..." Peter croaked then trailed off, for he couldn't finish his sentence.

Jessica turned her head forward. "You have no idea who's power you are measuring. We conceal our strength as to not crush the weak. Save your strength and live." She rasped then stood.

Darren smiled. "I don't know why you bother wearing those masks, just let him see your face. He's seen mine" Darren spat then smiled smugly then continued. "Ha! You like how I clocked you just then? The look on your face was priceless." Darren taunted.

Jessica pulled out her sword. "I told you what I would do to you if we crossed paths again. HOW DARE YOU HARM HIM!" Jessica said as a ball formed in her hand and she threw it behind her and it consumed Peter and formed a barrier around him.

Peter was in so much pain all he could do was sag down the wall to his side and wear a blank stare.

Peter laid there and watched as he saw cracks in the walls form as many a loud boom was heard. The sound of electricity and different powerful assaults flew about in the next room, as different colors of light flashed though the hole and the cracks in the wall in front of him.

Wendy stopped screaming when she heard all of the commotion and ran to the window and looked outside of it.

The Oracle appeared and stood in the hole that was in the wall and peaked her head in and looked to her left. She observed Peter and looked to the far wall and saw the fireworks in the next room. She stepped through the hole in the wall and grabbed Peter under his arms and dragged him through the hole and into the next room.

She laid him down on the middle of the floor and towered over him as she fumbled in her pockets. "I see he failed to strike true." The Oracle said then pulled out two balls of goo out of the pocket of her flowing robe.

Peter looked at her but his vision was terrible and he was in too much agony to say a word. She threw the goop on the ceiling right above Peter one by one and they attached to the ceiling then tentacles ejected out of each one and wrapped around Peter's arms at the pit and pulled him up to his knees.

The Oracle dug into her pockets again and pulled out a handful of marbles. "Hello Peter...I understand that troublesome Wendy has helped you regain your memory. Well, we can't have that now can we." The Oracle said then threw the marbles down on the floor and they rolled and formed a circle around Peter and began to glow.

Peter hissed as he moved his mouth to speak and furrowed his brows a bit but could barely raise his head. "Who...are...you?" Peter croaked.

The Oracle smiled and tilted his chin up and placed her index finger on his forehead. "Someone you thought you killed..." She trailed off giving Peter time to process what she just said.

Her words hit Peter hard and he furrowed his brows at her. "What? No...no...that's impossible...you're..."

The Oracle released his face and pulled up her veil to reveal her coca skin, and her beaming green eyes, and her black hair with silver streaks here and there.

Peter's eyes grew wide. "A-a-a.." He stuttered and lost his voice from sheer horror.

She smiled. "I have yet to teach you how to say my name." She said in a calm tone as she drank in the shock that was all over Peter's face.

"How...I killed you...I ripped you to shreds..." Peter trailed off as his voice trembled.

Arizael smiled as she covered up her face and placed her hands on her hips. "I am a witch and I am also a scientist, I enjoy mixing the two. See, what you destroyed was a decoy, a clone, never the real thing. I sent that after you to measure your strength and your capabilities, so I can make myself stronger, so when I did come for you, you wouldn't kill me. As it stands though, I cannot kill you. That's why I have Darren and Jessica. One of them will finally end your life, as they are the only two people in existence who can really end the legacy that is Peter Pan. You will not submit to my will, but Darren, I have manipulated him through and through, but yet, he failed me."

"You evil b—h..." Peter whispered, for he could barely talk at this point.

"Oh, your anger amuses me Peter, but what can you do? You're just hanging there, shattered and helpless, only held together by ice. But your body temperature continues to rise because you are sick. So the clock still ticks against you, the minute that ice melts,...you're dead. But just in case by some miracle..." Arizael said then grabbed his jaw with one hand and placed her index finger on his forehead. "Enough with the reunion, now, show me your memories of Wendy, that I may rob you...again." She said as she held Peter's chin and drew her index finger back and as she did so Peter's memories of Wendy came out of his head, split, and went into the marbles.

"No! I... just... got her back...please...don't take Wendy away." Peter croaked as he looked at the memories in horror but Arizael just laughed. "Begging is a repulsive act! I have no pity for you Peter Pan, nor do I have need of you. You will be killed by your own blood line, and Neverland will fall under my rule with the help of Darren of course. I will enslave them, and slaughter all those who rise against me." She snapped as she continued to take his memories.

"Darren is a king you know, and kings will do anything to protect their kingdom, even kill his queen out there. He just need a bit more of a push and Darren _will_ strike true and **annihilate** you once and for all!" She rasped through her teeth. Peter could care less for her words, he was concerned about Wendy.

"Wendy...Wendy...please don't go..." Peter cried as tears seeped from the corner of his eyes as her memories were ripped out of his mind and sucked up into the marbles.

"Now give me today, and remember nothing of it." The Oracle said as she snatched his memories away.

Samantha and Dr. Smith swung the SUV around and parked it in between the hotel and another building then ran out of it and to the back of the building.

"HEY!" A cop screamed as they were spotted, but they ripped the door open and ran into the building.

The cop ran to the door then just stood there. "The hell with those maniacs, I'm not dieing for them." He said under his breath then walked back to his car and continued his report.

Dr. Smith and Samantha busted out of the stairwell and came running down the hallway and they could see Peter, his back was to them and he was on his knees being supported by some stringy goop that hung from the ceiling. They saw a woman who hid her face under a veil and a hood with her eerie robe flowing through the air as it was outstretched in front of Peter. They bolted towards the two and Dr. Smith whipped out a pistol. "Get away from him!" She shouted and shot the pistol and it hit the Oracle in the shoulder. She roared monstrously and pulled her robe and snatched it in front of her and she disappeared.

Dr. Smith held her pistol up and scanned the room for any sign of her and she saw through the hole in the wall two people fighting in the next room, their battle shaking the walls of the hotel.

Samantha ran around Peter and grabbed his cheeks. "Peter! Oh my gosh what did she do to you?" She cried but Peter just stared blankly, his expression dead.

"Get this stuff off of him!" Samantha cried and Dr. Smith slashed at the stringy goop and Peter fell forward into Samantha's arms.

"Get his feet and help me get him outta here!" Dr. Smith said as she grabbed Peter under the arms and they hauled him out of there as fast as they could. "Down the back steps, this place will be flooded with cops in seconds.

As if on cue, cops came running out of the stair well screaming at them to get out as they kicked down other doors but everyone had already left. They turned and ran behind Dr. smith and Samantha. "There is an ambulance down stairs, he looks...oh my gosh! What happened to his face!" The cop screamed but they just kept running.

They managed to get him down stairs as fast as they could as other guests from other floors ran past them. They ran with him to Samantha's SUV. "I'll drive you get back there with him!" Dr. Smith blurted as they put Peter in the back seat.

Some cops just pulled up and saw them at the last minute and began to run at them. "Wait right there! Where are you taking him!"

"Right!" Samantha said as she got in and secured Peter in the seat belt and Dr. Smith sped off as the men ran into the SUV and banged on the windows. She drove around the obstacles of people, cars, and screaming cops.

"Do we follow sir?" One cop asked.

"No let them go, it appears they have someone that was they must be rushing him to the hospital.

"That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know! We have this chaos right in front of us. I hope everyone got out because I just got the order, no one is to go in now. Its impossible to get to the fourth floor where all this chaos is originating because the ceiling came crashing down moments ago in the stairwell." He said. "Lets work on crowd control and get some accountability, hopefully they managed to access the hotel records so we can take roll. Oh, here comes the news reporters..."

Dr. Smith sped down the street. Jessica had saw them take Peter and she was relived and she tried to keep Darren from seeing and held him off long enough to buy them some time to escape. Once she felt they were far away enough she pushed Darren and ran to the balcony and leapt off.

"Oh no you don't!" Darren said and pursued, knowing full well Peter was no longer in the building.

Dr. Smith sped down the streets weaving in and out of traffic like it was nothing. "Where are we going?" Samantha said as she kept her arm around Peter. "He looks...cracked and he's unresponsive." She said in a worried tone.

"To my place." Dr. Smith answered.

Samantha looked into Peter's face. "Hang in there Peter, I'm here for you, please hang on." she whispered.

Darren zipped up to them, leapt over the SUV and landed hard on the hood, denting it. "BAM!" Then he immediately drew his fist back. "DUCK!" Dr. Smith yelled as she ducked herself and Darren put his fist through the windshield and shattered the entire thing. "Ahhhh!" Samantha and Dr. Smith screamed as shards of glass went flying, cutting all the passengers, but none severely.

Darren reached in and snatched Dr. Smith upright by her hair. "Pull over!" He harshly demanded. Samantha screamed and Dr. Smith cut the wheel causing Darren to loose his footing and fall but he landed on all fours in the street like a cat, turned and ran after them. Traffic became crazy as drivers were stunned at the sight. Many vehicles swerved so they would not hit him, then he disappeared.

"Are you alright? Did we loose him?" Dr. Smith said without looking. Samantha looked around. "Yea I think so, man he came out of nowhere! Who is that!" She cried then to her horror Darren reappeared in mid air, drew his sword and came down upon the SUV and tried to sever Samantha and Peter's heads. With one powerful swing His blade hit the back passenger side of the truck about neck level and went clear across the entire back of the vehicle, and came out on the driver side. Samantha had pushed Peter down as she ducked herself screaming bloody murder as the rear window came falling on top of them.

Darren sneered as he landed on someone else's car and lept into the air, disappearing again.

Dr. Smith gasped wide eyed as her heart was in her throat. "Are you ok back there?" She cried.

"Yes, we are!" Samantha said then unbuckled Peter's seat belt, then quickly collected the large pieces of glass and threw them out the window.

Darren reappeared on top of a truck that was riding next to them, then he leapt down from the truck towards Dr. Smith's vehicle and out of nowhere, a white blur intercepted him, and threw him off his path and into someone else's car that was right in front of Dr. Smith, and then it was gone. Darren's back slammed into the side of it, his weight causing the thing to tilt on its side and slam back down, the driver screaming.

Dr. Smith swerved around that vehicle and kept going.

Darren leapt off and ran down the street, his aggressor nowhere in sight.

Jessica landed on top of the SUV with such elegance, her white cloak spreading over top of it, and her feet landing light as a feather. She pulled her hood over her head then turned towards the back of the moving vehicle just in time to see Darren appear with his blade coming down, but Jessica intercepted it with her own. CLING! They fought with great speed and Darren's blade hacked into her arm and then her thigh but Jessica didn't even flinch, she spun her curved blade so fast it seemed like she had more than one as she returned the favor and hacked into his chest arms, and both legs, then finally across the face. Darren cried out as his body twisted and she kicked him three times, and she threw her body into the last kick knocking them both off the SUV.

They rolled across the street, two cars unable to dodge their sudden appearance, ran into them but their bodies were like rock so the cars flipped over and even more chaos erupted as Dr. Smith sped down the street and turned the corner. But this time a helicopter was flying in the sky recording the entire thing and trying to get the license plate of the SUV.

Darren and Jessica got to their feet and ran onto the side walk. "Time to end this game!" Darren shouted then shot an assault at her and she blocked it with her blade but Darren was calculating, for he appeared under her and uppercut her in the stomach as hard as he could **WHAM!** The impact took her a few inches off the ground and it was as if his fist went right through her, for he blasted her at the same time and immediately slammed his other fist in her side and cracked a few ribs and Jessica dropped her blade. He then grabbed her by the throat and threw her through a large glass window of a pizza shop. She fell on top of the table and rolled off and hit the floor. Before she could move Darren was already towering above her and he immediately slammed his flaming fist down on her stomach where her crystal was and impaled her with his blade as he tried to shatter it. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Jessica cried out as her body curled up and she grabbed his wrist.

"Stop pursuing!" Darren spat as he retracted his blade and then disappeared. Jessica just laid there with her mouth open wide in immeasurable pain. Darren and Jessica can not kill each other because they are not of the same bloodline, but he was able to incapacitate her. "Oh my gosh. How dare he assault me like this. He broke through my armor. Did he take off his bracelet?" She thought within herself and saw people running towards her. "Hey lady, are you hurt!" Some men cried then ran up to her. Just as they got close she snatched off her bracelet and her body immediately sucked up all their energy without touching them. They fell to the ground as she slapped her bracelet back on. She got to her feet and spit blood, "weaklings, not nearly enough." She said within herself, for their energy did not heal her wounds. She swung her sword and disappeared through a rip.

Dr. Smith drove down the road in silence, her heart still pounding and her mind racing. Peter remained emotionless and calm with his eyes halfway open. "Are you ok?" Samantha inquired as she placed her hand on his chest. "You're bleeding." She observed as she ignored her own injuries, then to her horror...Darren appeared and ripped her door off its hinges and threw it into on coming traffic, then hung in the doorway, peering into the SUV. His flaming blue eyes pierced hers and shivers went up and down Samantha's spine as she stared into his livid, but stunning face.

"You better move little girl." Darren rasped through his teeth.

Courage exploded within Samantha. "Never! I will not let you harm Peter!" Samantha screamed.

Darren's jaw became tight as he wore a face of destruction. "Have it your way!" Darren screamed and reached into the SUV, and pointed his index finger at her shoulder socket but nothing happened. Samantha looked at his finger then to his angry face with wonderment and then she screamed. "AHHHH!" For a blade as thin as his finger impaled her, then they went under a short tunnel. Samantha never stopped screaming and when they cam out he was gone.

Samantha cried from her immense pain as she looked around.

"Samantha are you alright!" Dr. Smith yelled.

Jessica appeared with Darren in her grasp and she slammed him into the wall in the tunnel, snatched off her bracelet and slammed her fist hard into his chest and his blood flew out of it, for her fist blew a hole into his chest and Darren's eyes grew wide, and his mouth dropped; the shock and pain muting him. "You'll not be pursuing for a while now dear!" Jessica shouted and slammed her hand on his side sending a blade thrusting into his flesh along with her power, and Darren screamed in an agonizing high pitch tone.

A rip formed in the ceiling in Darren's office and he fell out of it backwards with great force. His body slammed hard onto his desk, crushing whatever nick nacks were on top of it, and knocking the computers and such off, and cracking the glass table causing a loud commotion. Darren laid there with his head hung back and didn't move.

His office doors burst open and some people rushed in. "My Lord!" They shouted and saw him sprawled out on the table. Darren snapped back into consciousness. "GET OUT!" He cried and blew them out of the room before they crossed the threshold; the doors slamming behind them. Darren didn't want them to see him in the condition he was in, for he was a proud man.

Darren relaxed his body and moaned in severe pain. _"She injured me greatly...and disabled my ability to teleport. She removed her bracelet without_ _telling me. Sly b—h, she really tried to kill me tonight._" Darren thought within himself and closed his eyes, for he could barely move.

The Oracle appeared and stood beside Darren, who lay atop the table still. "You failed to strike true, the tyrant boy still lives. Why did you fail?" She reprimanded. "You had plenty of time to just kill him and get it over with! Why did you disobey me? Why did you tarry with him? I dare say you purposefully waited for Jessica just so she would stop you. You have yet to trust your Oracle, and for that, the kingdom is now on the line!" She reprimanded once again. Darren just cut his eyes at her but had no reaction, for he was in too much pain to respond, and had lost a great deal of blood.

The Oracle placed her hand on his chest as she examined his gaping wound. "She hurt you really bad this time. She is serious about protecting Peter, when are you going to get serious about killing him, do you not trust me?" She asked.

Darren touched her arm. "Give me some of your strength, so we may converse." Darren breathed and she allowed him to take some of her energy out of her body and then she helped him sit upright and get off the table.

Darren had his fill of her then pushed her away, his wounds still unhealed. "Seeing him...caused me to think twice. I measured his power and it is no comparison to mine. I might as well be afraid of a mere human; I could have sent one of the boys after him. And then, the vicious manner in which Jessica fought tonight, proves to me that she is firm in her beliefs that I should spare Peter. Our power was unequal for but a moment, so she could have done far more damage than this. I'm tired of chasing after him, and am no longer motivated to kill him." Darren explained as his anger grew for other reasons.

The Oracle grimaced, but her veil face could not be seen. "You defy my direction. Remember the threat of what he _will_ become. I knew you would become weak as soon as you laid eyes upon him. It's all part of the trick, he will sweep in and kill you all, I've seen the prophecy."

"He has not offended, and doesn't even know of us."

"Oh but he will offend."

"Then let him offend, he will not overtake me, until then...I have another matter." Darren rasped as he stumbled forward, his face still drenched in pain.

"What matter could be greater than this?" The Oracle said with an attitude.

Darren sneered. "I don't like your condescending tone, you seem to have gotten our roles reversed." He said calmly as he reached for his bracelet.

The Oracle's eyes grew wide and she dropped to her knees. "Forgive me." She said flatly and Darren hard the insincerity in her voice. "I do not defy because I am under no command-I AM KING! You are but a servant, MY SERVENT, who needs to be punished for such disrespect!" Darren shouted then slid his finger under the bracelet.

"No my King, I beg of you!" The Oracle screamed and Darren snatched off the bracelet and his power exploded within him and a shock wave filtered out of him and the force began to crush her bones. "Ahhhh!" She cried, and more screams were heard within the castle, for Darren's power was strong and they all felt the pressure.

"Please, forgive me, I am loyal to only you! I am a fool!" The Oracle begged and Darren put his bracelet back on and limped away. "Leave me, do not return until I send for you, come any earlier and I will kill you." He said.

"My King may I speak?" The oracle pleaded and Darren turned his back on her but did not say anything.

"Let me do my duty and heal you." She pleaded again and Darren ignored her. Instead he went out on the balcony and collapsed.

Dr. Smith continued down the road for five peaceful minutes but the helicopter continued to follow. "Do you see any sign of them?" Dr. Smith asked.

"No." Samantha answered.

"How is Peter?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Sleeping." Samantha said then Jessica swung into the back seat, sat down and looked past Samantha. Samantha was taken aback and her eyes grew wide for Jessica didn't bother covering her face. She had beautiful long eye lashes and glowing light green eyes, which didn't even regard Samantha, they remained right on Peter.

"She's so beautiful, her face...its flawless." Samantha said in awe then Jessica spoke. "I am going to get you all a few miles away so you can get home without being followed. Get out of the truck as soon as you arrive or you will dissolve with it." Jessica instructed with her strong voice then she turned her head a bit and looked Samantha right in her face. Samantha's eyes quickly fell on Jessica's straight nose as she saw blood trickle down from her nostril and Samantha quickly looked for her injury and saw that she was bleeding from her side, her stomach and her limbs. "You're-" Samantha stopped abruptly as her eyes returned to Jessica's face and Jessica furrowed her arched brows at her.

"Um, what do you mean dissolve with it?" Samantha asked then she and Dr. Smith was blinded by a white light followed by complete silence. They appeared a few miles away in the parking lot of apartment complex. They shook their heads as the white light dissipated and they got their wits about them. Samantha turned and saw that Peter was gone.

"Peter? Where did he go?" Samantha screamed then the steering wheel fell off as did the rear view mirror and the SUV began to groan and smell foul.

"Get out!" Dr. Smith gasped and leapt out and Samantha followed suit and they looked around, then the vehicle rusted and dissolved right in-front of them.

"She took him! That's the same white light we saw when we were in the truck! And then we mysteriously appeared in my car!"

"What? You met her before?"

"That's not important right now! She took Peter!"  
"Perhaps it's for the best." Dr. Smith said.

"For the best? For the best? He's hurt and he's gone! She snatched him right out from under me." Samantha cried.

"Most likely to help him Sammy, none of us can help him. Let him go Sammy, let him go."

A rip appeared in the outskirts of Neverland, where all the snow and ice was and Jessica stepped through it with Peter in one arm and her sword in the other. She dropped her sword and gently laid him down in the snow and pushed it around his body and put some of it on his head and in his hair to cool him down while she contemplated on her next action.

She knelt down next to him and gripped her belly from the pain and she removed her hand and looked down at it. She exhaled for it was covered with blood. In fact her garments were covered with many blood stains. "I've lost too much blood..." She thought within herself as she felt her strength waiver. She then reached for her bracelet. "But if I remove this he will be crushed. If I leave, I won't get back in time to save him. I'll just have to push." She finished.

Ann felt Peter's presence and she appeared, her eyes falling right on Peter. "What have you-"

"Shut up." Jessica said calmly. "I need to save him." She said as she pulled a dagger from her belt. She pulled up his shirt and pulled his pants down a bit then positioned the blade under his belly button.

Ann's eyes grew wide. "What are you doing!" She blurted.

"A third of his crystal is shattered, therefore a third of him is dead. I need to get in and draw all the pieces together then seal it before he dies completely any other questions?"

Ann looked her over and took in her battered form. "How can I help? You grow paler by the second, your blood is not leaking out of you, its flowing out. You are weak."

"This here, is something you cannot do. I must tend to Peter first," Jessica said then dragged the blade across his skin creating an incision deep enough to access his crystal. There was no glow emitting from it and Jessica's heart skipped a beat and placed her hand inside of him and on the crystal. "I'm a bit late, I took too long." She thought within herself.

The Oracle tapped Darren's cheeks until he came to and she sat him upright. Darren looked at her like he was insane and blinked several times. "Show me Jessica, I want to know where they are."

The Oracle complied. "Very well my king." She said then waived her hand in the air and the image of Neverland came into view.

Darren's eyes grew wide as he saw Ann standing over Peter who was laying down in the snow, and Jessica who was kneeling down beside him with her hands on him. "I want to connect with her, is your magic capable of making that happen? She disabled me, I cannot teleport." Darren said with his now white face.

The Oracle looked him over. "You need to focus on healing, you're as white as a ghost and your blood is everywhere." The Oracle said as she tried to preserve her prize.

Darren just looked at her.

"Very well." The Oracle said then opened up the connection.

Darren connected with Jessica and it was as if he was right there beside her, and he accessed her condition then spoke to her. "You are too weak to save him. Stop this nonsense and come home woman." Darren said then panted from the extra affliction, for he felt her pain.

Jessica ignored Darren's words and poured her power into Peter, concentrating on locating every single piece of his crystal that was dispersed all over his body. The amount of power that was required was very hard on her battered body, and her nose began to bleed. She gasped and pressed on.

"Jessica, let him go and take your bracelet off...or you will die." Darren pushed.

"Get away from me you monster. All of this is your fault. I will willingly die if that means Peter get's to live."

Darren was silenced as he took in the situation. _"She believes so firmly him, that she would risk her life...and earlier, he risked his life for Wendy. That is not the spirit of a tyrant." _He inwardly pondered.

The Oracle looked on. "Looks like she's going to die, you get to kill two birds with one stone our victory is imminent." She said with joy but Darren did not feel it.

Jessica began to piece his crystal back together and she cringed from the exertion as the blood flowed freely out of her wounds and her ears. Her brows turned up as she was running out of strength. Jessica's clammy white skin began to turn gray but she persevered through the pain.

Ann just stood by powerless but desperate to help. "Isn't there something I can do? Can't my strength recharge your body?"

"No, the amount of strength I need will kill you. You need to be here for him. Stand by, when his crystal is complete, you will need to revive him." Jessica said in a high pitch tone as she prepared to blast Peter with all she had to seal his crystal.

"Jesse Don't!" Darren cried then his eyes welled up. "I cant loose you, come to me!"

Jessica ignored him as she put the last piece of Peter's crystal together but his skin was still cracked and gray.

Darren moved to stand but he only made it to a crouching position before he spit blood from his exertion, but still tried to stand. "Send me."

The Oracle looked at him. "You won't survive the trip unless you heal yourself now!"

"SEND-" Darren stopped as Jessica blasted Peter and green light went into him and engulfed his body causing his back to arch and the force picked him up a few inches off the ground and surrounded him.

Jessica kept her hands outstretched as she poured her energy into him, and her skin began to rip as if an invisible razor blade was being dragged across her cheek, her nose, forehead, chin, and neck. Her perfectly blond hair became dull and black streaks appeared.

The Oracle left Darren and ran off to fetch Felix.

Darren stood hunched over and he allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks._ "I am about to loose them both, she doesn't have enough strength to revive him, she will die first. I'm sorry that I was so blind." _Darren said inwardly then collapsed again and rolled on to his back and just watched Jessica.

Felix came running in with his arm in a sling. He tripped over Darren's puddles of blood and slipped a few times until he came out on the balcony and found him laying on his back staring at the view of Neverland the Oracle gave him.

Felix looked at it as well. "She's dieing...to save him. Of course." He said then knelt down by his father. "Heal yourself, give me this." He spat as he grabbed for Darren's wrist with the bracelet and tried to pry it off.

The Oracle stood in the entrance way of the balcony and hoped Felix could talk some sense into Darren.

"Leave me Felix, I will not heal myself. I have lost my will to live, let me die." He said as his eyes watered for he never took his gaze off Jessica.

"No father! What about me? What about us? I am not ready to be king." Felix pleaded. Live! Close up your wounds and live." He finished but the only response he got was Darren choking on his own blood.

Felix ran around him and sat at his head and lifted his head and placed it on his lap as he wiped Darren's mouth. "I...I am the tyrant...not Peter." Darren whispered then black veins appeared on half of his face as dark circles formed around his eyes.

Felix bit his bottom lip. You would leave me all alone? First my mother, and now my stepmother...now you too?"

Jessica cried as her power began to fade and Ann's eyes grew wide. "Hold on! Jessica!" Jessica pushed one more time and Peter's crystal became sealed and she dropped her arms and he fell back to the ground but did not come to, and his skin did not change.

Jessica, now white haired, collapsed on her side. Ann looked to her then ran to Peter and accessed him. "The crystal is whole, but he's still dieing." She said then ripped off the bottom part of her dress and tied it around his waist and then she cradled him in her arms. "Why didn't it work? Come back to me Peter, please." She said then walked over to Jessica and touched her and the three of them disappeared.

Darren's brows turned up. Felix, I love you my son. Please don't hate me. I cannot fight against this despair and guilt, it has swallowed my heart whole. I can't see my way out, they have now died and now...so will I."

The Oracle grew livid. "You will not!" She screamed and ripped the bracelet off his wrist and gasped in shock, for there was no response. Darren looked up at her and his heart stopped beating.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Good night!**

**End Chapter.**


	19. Slightly's World

**Chapter 19: Slightly's World**

**Neverland: Slightly and Tigerlily**

Slightly came up behind her and stood by her side. "Princess."

Tigerlily turned and furrowed her brows. "Slightly-what, what are you doing here? We are not training today."

Slightly cracked a small smile. "I know-"

"Well I'm not doing any surprise sessions either, we have a feast today and I plan on relaxing...really relaxing...out of the confines of sobriety kind of relaxing got it?" She emphasized then returned her gaze to the fire.

Slightly remained silent and Tigerlily turned and faced him. "Did I disappoint you or something?"

Slightly smiled bigger this time. "No Princess, I didn't come to fight, you see I am unarmed. I came to hang out and relax, and talk a bit."

The seriousness washed off of Tigerlily's face and she smiled. "That's fine-hey, where's Jess? I figured-"

"Lets sit." Slightly interjected and Tigerlily quickly got the message.

"Well there's enough for everyone, grab a plate." Tigerlily said and they both sat and everyone came around and dined together.

After the meal was concluded Tigerlily reached behind her and grabbed a bag. She opened it and a nice aroma came out of it, and she reached in and grabbed a pipe. Slightly took the pipe from her, dropped it in the bag and closed it. "Let's take this party elsewhere, I need to talk to you."

Tigerlily looked at him in shock for what he had just done and then she stood. "Where to then?"

Slightly placed his hand on her shoulder. "The beach, we can relax, have a few smokes..." He trailed off.

Tigerlily narrowed her eyes at him. "This is not like you Slightly, really unexpected, are you ok?"

Slightly stepped off. "Lets just go-please?" He said as he extended his hand. Tigerlily placed her hand in his and Slightly pulled her close, then shot off with her.

Slightly flew to the beach with Tigerlily on his back. There was no conversation between the two, just pure awkwardness.

Slightly stood upright in the air as the sandy beach came close; his boots skimmed the sand and then he landed. Tigerlily quietly removed herself from his back. Still wrapped in awkwardness, she slid her bag off her shoulder.

Slightly turned to her, his face unreadable and Tigerlily smiled nervously. "Well...I'm going to have a smoke, will you be joining me?" She asked as she opened her bag.

Slightly smiled. "Sure." He said then removed his boots and socks while Tigerlily kicked off her sandals. They both took a seat in the sand and folded their legs Indian style and smiled sheepishly as the warm ocean breeze caressed their faces. Tigerlily put her herbs in the pipe and lit it, and took a few puffs before she passed it to Slightly.

Slightly took it and began to puff on it and Tigerlily turned to him. "So...what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Slightly blew out the smoke as he watched the ocean and listened to the relaxing sound of the waves. "Lets take this party higher." He said as he looked up into the clouds and noticed a few that hung low.

Tigerlily smiled. "Avoidance, nice one."

Slightly blew out some smoke then handed her the pipe. "I'm not avoiding anything, come on, leave your things." He said then stood and extended his hand. Tigerlily looked at it then looked into his glowing gray's as she pondered what he was up to. Slightly raised his brows and she took it.

Slightly pulled her close and placed his hands on her waist and flew her up to a cloud that was that was over the ocean, a quarter of a mile out from the shore.

They landed on the cloud and Slightly released her.

Tigerlily cleared her throat then turned to the side and began puffing on the pipe as the wind blew through her jet black locks while Slightly fumbled with his pockets. She decided to be extra patient because she could tell by his facial features that he was trying to prepare himself to say whatever it was he had to say.

Slightly cleared his throat and kept his gaze ahead, the breeze glently blowing his blond bangs across his forehead. "You know...Jess wants to leave me...I'm supposed to be taking her back to earth tonight." He said calmly.

Tigerlily looked down. "Oh no...I'm so sorry to hear that." She quickly looked to him. "Are you-"

"Who could blame her? I mean...I spend most of my time with you...training and stuff...but its alright." Slightly said, as his eyes looked past her.

Tigerlily narrowed her eyes at him in confusion then handed him the pipe and he took it. "How... is that alright? I thought you and Jess...were in love or something."

Slightly smiled, still not looking at her. "No...I have feelings for another...and its not right for me to string her along. I have to let her go." He said then took the final drag then bent over and placed the pipe down on the cloud.

Tigerlily furrowed her brows and looked down on him. "Another? So you're a dog just like Peter and Nibs-"

Slightly sprang up. "Don't compare me to them, I'm nothing like them and you _know it!_" He snapped, his eyes beaming then he calmed down and raised his brows. "Unlike them, I have been faithful to her. I never said I loved her." He finished calmly.

Tigerlily began to play with the pipe as she felt strange. "I'm sorry. So...tell me about this other girl."

Slightly looked away. "She's beautiful, wild...strong. Her hair...it is like silken ebony that flows down her back. She has beautiful clear luminous skin...it...its like...like a sweet toasted caramel color. And she has the most exotic eyes...shaped like almonds, with thick full eyelashes. The color of her eyes is so unusual for her race, but that's what makes her exceptional." Slightly paused then turned to her. Tigerlily stared at him intently as she tried to figure out who he was talking about. Slightly walked up to her and stood in front of her. "Her body...is simply immaculate." He said then grazed his hand up her arm. "Pure perfection." Tigerlily's eyes grew wide as her insides jumped from shock. Chills ran up and down her spine and she couldn't move. Slightly took a step closer and looked down into her face then whispered, "Her lips are...I so badly want to taste them...to see if they are as sweet as they look." Slightly breathed.

"To have her by my side...would be a gift so precious, I'd hold her close, I'd show her joys that no man has shown her before." Tigerlily didn't respond she just stared at him, gray on gray; her face in complete shock for he caught her off guard.

Slightly tilted his head a bit and lowered his lids as he looked at her glossy lips, then he took a chance and just moved in and pressed his lips against hers as he closed his eyes.

Tigerlily's eyes grew wide but she kissed him back as she secretly enjoyed him. She enjoyed his scent, his height, and his close proximity. Slightly slid his hand down her arm and placed it on the belt that hung from her waist, his touch sending shivers down her spine. They continued to kiss then Slightly wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her closer to him, mashing their bodies together. Slightly broke the kiss with his eyes still closed he parted his lips as he took a breath for he couldn't believe he was kissing the princess. Tigerlily's eyes washed over Slightly's face as her heart was beating out of control.

Slightly's body heat engulfed her as it was quite chilly high in the sky.

Tigerlily closed her eyes but they popped back open as she tried to relax, but she was stiff as a board from shock, then she finally managed to close her eyes.

Slightly took her lips again, but this time he tried to take the kiss to another level by sliding his tongue between her lips but Tigerlily snatched away and slugged him. POW!

Slightly's head snapped to the side and he put his hand on his cheek and did not turn her way.

"What do you think you are doing! Do you think I am an idiot? Do you think I am going to mess around with the likes of a lost boy?! I will never do that again! You boys disgust me!" Tigerlily screamed.

Slightly dropped his hand and returned his gaze. "Tigerlily...I understand the pain Peter and Nibs caused you, but you can't blame me for their mistakes."

"Shut up!" Tigerlily cried and smacked his face. *crack!

Slightly winced and continued. "I have always liked you, but you never even bothered to notice me. You were too busy noticing Peter. I don't know how Nibs slipped in the mix...you just went from one bad choice to another."

Tigerlily swung at him again but Slightly just turned his shoulder and looked her in the eye. "The truth hurts. You can hit me all you want, but it won't change a thing. Let me be honest with you, here and now. I like you, I always have and that's that, bad decisions and all."

"Why didn't you speak up then." Tigerlily snapped through grit teeth as her chest heaved.

Slightly huffed. "Standing in Peter and Nibs shadow...I never stood a chance. Its like...no female can see past those two, its sickening." Slightly confessed.

"The point is, I would never use you like that Tigerlily...I'd treat you like the royalty you are. So look beyond all that, just because I am a lost boy, doesn't mean I am a lost cause. I just want you to know who _I _am." Slightly said.

Tigerlily's eyes watered and she folded her arms then looked away in denial. "Don't try to smooth talk me-I have a boyfriend Slightly, his name is John."

Slightly raised his brows. "Is that so? Why isn't he here then?"

Tigerlily looked at him dumbfounded.

"You haven't talked about him-ever. So why do you choose now, is it to hide?"

Tigerlily rolled her eyes and looked in to the sky with a smile on her face as she thought about something clever to say, but the moment she opened her mouth Slightly spoke over her.

"Shut up." He said flatly and Tigerlily's mouth snapped shut and her eyes grew wide.

"If you wanted him so badly, you would have asked me to go get him. You didn't even bother to ask me to check on him. Don't act like you miss him when you don't." Slightly spat.

Tigerlily felt very embarrassed and she began to study her feet, for Slightly was right, she had totally forgotten about John.

"Princess." Slightly called and Tigerlily huffed and walked past him but there was nowhere for her to go but down to the ocean below.

Slightly turned to her. "Why did you kiss me back?" Slightly said.

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"Well I'll make sure that won't happen again, now get me down from here!" Tigerlily yelled then slipped. "Ahh!" She cried and Slightly zipped up to her and caught her from behind and pulled her back then let her go.

"So you admit to it then..." Slightly smiled with a bit of satisfaction.

Tigerlily kept her back to him as her head spun as she panted out of control in effort to calm herself down.

"Get me down from here." She breathed.

"I can't." Slightly said flatly.

"Why not?!" Tigerlily yelled. Slightly walked up behind her then seized her. Tigerlily gasped as he wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Not until you tell me why you kissed me back."

Tigerlily gasped and her heart was in her throat and her body temperature jumped a few degrees. She remained silent for she didn't want to answer the question.

"Never." She snapped then grabbed his arm and he immediately restrained her by grabbing her wrist with his free hand and wrapping his arm around her.

"So you admit to doing it...again, now tell me why."

"..."

Slightly huffed. "You like me too...I know you do...I noticed some time ago. Every time we train together, they way you look at me has changed."

Tigerlily scrunched up her face in denial. "Oh it has not!"

"And when I am around you...I get a feeling that I never felt before...its impossible for me to ignore it any longer, I'm tired of waiting to tell you how I feel about you. Hoping that you would eventually notice..." Slightly trailed off for his gray eyes caught several shadows on the shore below.

"Do you see that?" Tigerlily said and Slightly released her, both teens forgetting their conversation. Someone is going through my bag...and...who are those others?"

Slightly stood beside her. "I don't know, get on my back, lets go find out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**In Florida**

"Miss what is wrong?" A waiter asked.

"Call me a cab!" Wendy cried and began to wail and rock back and forth then she screamed again from sheer heart break. "You cannot be dead Peter, you always survive! Please don't leave me!" Wendy yelled out loud and people looked at her like she was insane.

Wendy sobbed uncontrollably and rejected anyone who came near as angst and sorrow filled her. The void within her undeniable and inescapable. Flashes of Peter in the hallway laying in a pool of his own blood appeared each time she blinked.

The waiter went to call Wendy a cab and everyone else began to relax and return to their own conversation.

Wendy stopped sobbing as she tried to get herself together then the commotion across the street caught her and everyone elses attention, and they all bolted out the door.

"Oh my gosh what is going on over there? What's making all that noise? It sounds like...explosions." People chimed around her then they saw an SUV come flying from the back of the hotel, ride over the sidewalk and into the street. It made a hard right and sped off down the street and around the corner.

"Look up in the air!" Someone pointed and Wendy looked and saw one figure in the air then it disappeared, and another followed then disappeared as well.

Wendy felt a bit relived. "He's not dead after all. He must have gotten help somehow. Wendy thought within herself for it was obvious that the SUV was connected to the situation some how by the wild way it sped off and the two figures that seemed to be headed in that direction.

Wendy sat down and accessed herself but still felt empty. "If he is alive...why do I still feel so empty?" She thought within herself. "I have to get to him."I wonder if that woman is in the SUV, maybe he got away with her. Oh...her address, I have it! I'll meet him there!" Wendy said then her cab came rolling up and she hopped in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

**The outskirts of Neverland**

Ann appeared with her loads in her lair underground and she laid them both down on the ground. She prepared a moss bed upon a rock table. She stripped him down to his boxer briefs, picked him up bridal style and laid him down on it. "Take my energy Peter, take what you need so you may live." Ann said as the moss stuck to Peter's skin but Neverlands power could not to diffuse into him.

Peter's heart ceased and Ann immediately sensed his last heartbeat.

She panicked and immediately gave him chest compressions and breathed some air into his mouth, then returned to the compressions. "Come on Peter, fight, take my strength!" Ann cried then breathed some air into his mouth. She kept it up as cellophane noodle like vines sprouted from the ground and slithered up the rock bed. They glided over the moss then wrapped around Peter's limbs and pierced him, while others wrapped around various parts of his body.

A glowing green substance began to flow through them from the ground up and tried to get into Peter's body but his body wouldn't let it in, it rejected it.

Ann grew angry. "**You **_**will **_**get up Peter Pan! **I am your life source now!" She yelled as she willed Peter to get up. "I don't care how much stronger you've gotten, you'll **never** outgrow my strength!" She yelled in his face then placed one hand on his chest and the other on his back then forced her power into him.

The power shot into his body and surged all over him and his back arched as his eyes popped open but they still looked blue and lost. He gasped for air and clenched his fists tight.

"Yes! Breathe Peter!" Ann said wide eyed as she became over joyed.

Peter's heart beat once then he exhaled and closed his eyes again as his body relaxed. A few uneventful moments passed before he took his next breath.

Ann smiled as Peter's body finally accepted her nourishment and he gasped for air and began to breathe as his heart began to beat again. Neverland's power began to diffuse into his skin from the moss and Ann smiled as Peter's skin began to glisten from Neverland's magic. Ann then turned to Jessica. "I can heal you too, but Peter first." She said as she released Peter. She prepared a healing bath in the ground and rolled Jessica in and submerged her.

She returned to Peter's side and she held his hand. Death began to slowly clear from Peter's skin and it continued to glisten with fairy dust for it was mixed all within him. Ann smiled from ear to ear. "Come on Peter, I'm open, now its time for you to take." she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slightly and Tigerlily landed behind the thieves.

The one who had Tigerlily's bag spun around to reveal Billy Jukes. "Slightly!" Billy Jukes cried with a smile from ear to ear and Slighty's eyes grew wide.

"Billy? I thought-"

"I was dead?" He asked with is brows raised. "Oh, we're very much alive aren't we?" Billy Jukes said as he stretched out his arms and the other men turned around to reveal their faces.

"Pirates!" Tigerliy spat.

"Aye Princess." Gentleman Starkey greeted with his scraggly voice. It was Hooks main crew, Starkey, Cookson, Mullins, and Alf Mason.

Billy Jukes smiled. "So I see you're the new Pan around here, you done got promoted. Where is that bastard anyway huh? I know you ain't win no fight against him cully." Billy Jukes spat.

Slightly grew very offended. "I could beat him any day!"

Billy Jukes laughed at him. "I see new power comes with new confidence! You always wanted to be the brat, now fight his battles!" Billy Jukes yelled then dropped the bag and ran at Slightly.

Slightly cracked his knuckles and was overjoyed at a chance to flex his strength. "Gladly!" Slightly accepted and with a powerful upswing, he uppercut Billy as soon as he came close. **WHAM!**

Billy Jukes's head snapped back violently as he was thrown back several feet. He flipped upright and barred his fanged teeth.

"Werewolf still." Slightly blurted out wide eyed in shock and Billy Jukes ran full speed into Slightly and took him down then they both began to scrap. Slightly focused on delivering cracking blows to Billy's face and this immediately got Billy off of him. Slightly rolled on top of him and began to wail away wildly and relentlessly with heavy fists.

Starkey decided to jump in.

He ran over to Slightly from behind and snatched him off of Billy and threw him, then tried to rush him but slightly caught him and suplexed him into the sand. WHAM!

Then raised his arm and Starkey went up with it. Slightly then flung his arm out to the sea and Starkey was thrown far out into the ocean.

Slightly turned to the remaining men and held out his hand and in so doing, bolts formed around his fingertips. He quickly crouched down and touched the sand with his finger and Tigerlily quickly jumped into the air and all the Pirates were shocked horrendously. **ZZZZZTTT! AHHH! **They cried and fell on their backs as Slightly quickly withdrew before Tigerlily's feet hit the sand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Ann was pushing her strength into Peter's body and she worried a bit because he was still unresponsive. She was the one giving him strength yet he took no action. Ann looked on as discouragement and confusion crept up her spine. Then she saw Peter open his eyes and look at her blankly. "Still blue." She breathed then she became overjoyed. "Oh Peter, you're awake!" She said as she squeezed his hand and then he squeezed hers back and ripped her.

"Ahhhh!" Ann cried from the abrupt loss of energy but Peter didn't let up. His skin refreshed itself completely and he squeezed her hand tighter and continued to suck the power out of her. "Ugh, too much, too fast...Peter!" Ann cried. The leaves on many trees around Neverland began to turn brown and the grass began to die.

Jessica broke the waxy surface of the healing pool and rested her head on the edge. "I underestimated...I...I thought you'd be able...to revive him. But he's too far gone...make him stop...or he will destroy you." She breathed, for she wasn't healed yet, just sustained.

Ann tried to pry Peter's iron grip off her hand but he wouldn't let go. He just laid there and stared at her blankly, green began to slowly encircle the outline of his irises as he ripped her life force away. "Peter stop!" Ann cried in his face but it was like he wasn't even there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy Jukes wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand and began to circle Slightly. "So you got a few in. Nobody jump in this time! I got him, that is, if you ain't too scared to fight without all the fireworks!" Billy Jukes spat then drew his sword and Slightly drew his as well and raised it. "Very well, as long as you don't turn into no wolf!" He spat. "Agreed!" Billy yelled then Slightly ran up to Billy and swung the blade at his head but Billy Jukes ducked and Slightly staggered off to the side and his eyes flashed as he felt a hard pull on his strength.

"What the hell?" Slightly said inwardly as his body felt heavy then Billy swung at him but he couldn't respond quick enough, for he turned to dodge and got cut on his arm. "Ahhh!" He cried as his blood flew in the air then he felt a quarter of his power rip right out of his body from the ground. "Ugh!" Slightly cringed and staggered off panting.

Tigerlily stood by and felt a pull on her strength as well. She began to look around as she wondered what was going on.

Jukes cackled in triumph. "Come on Slightly! You have Pan's power, lets see it!" He screamed as he ran at Slightly and bought his blade down upon him but Slightly swung his sword in a backhanded motion and knocked Billy's blade out of the air. Billy Jukes ran after his sword and Slightly just stood there and allowed it. Jukes snatched his sword up out of the sand and ran at Slightly. Billy Jukes swung wildly. Slightly simply leaned to the side with his knee up as the blade swung over him and he quickly extended his leg and his foot crashed into Billy's face, **CRACK! **The force knocked the pirate back a few feet and on his arse.

Tigerlily looked on ready for anything as did the pirates, and she noticed Slightly's decrease in speed. "He's getting weaker." She thought inwardly. "The air around here isn't right." She thought as she looked around and noticed the trees in the forest. A good amount of them shriveled up and died as if something sucked the life right out of them. "Gasp! What is that?" Tigerlily said out loud.

Another quarter of Slightly's power was abruptly ripped right out of his body and he dropped to one knee just in time to dodge Billy's blade. _"I'm loosing my power! Why is this happening?"_ Slightly thought within himself and Billy Jukes knocked him on his temple with the hilt of his sword **POW!** and Slightly almost blacked out.

Slightly hit the sand on his side and released his grip on is sword as darkness tried to overtake him but he snapped out of it and rolled away just in time to miss Billy's blade.

"You're getting tired cully, I don't need no darn blade I'll finish you with my bare fists!" He said then tossed his sword. Slightly had gotten to his feet at this time and Billy Jukes just walked up to him and Slightly swung at him but missed and Billy Jukes slammed his fist in his gut. **WHAM!** And Slightly fell on his back and immediately lost another fourth of his strength and he couldn't get up. Slightly coughed and gasped as he was baffled, he had now lost three quarters of his power and was not sure how.

"You can't swing at me and miss cully, that's ya a$$." Billy taunted and leapt on top of Slightly and slugged him. **POW!** Slightly saw stars but he quickly hit him back hard enough to knock him off. **POW!**

"**RAAAHHH!" **Billy Jukes roared in anger as he rolled then got to his feet and ran right back over to Slightly.

Tigerlily saw that Slightly had lost the upper hand so she screamed. "Enough!" Tigerlily yelled and tried to run over but Alf Mason snatched her up by her hair. "No jumping in, or we all jump in." He yelled.

Tigerily snatched a blade off her belt and slashed him across his middle and he screamed and she broke free. "Don't ever touch me you dog!" Tigerlily spat and Alf Mason growled at her.

Slightly panted as his face screamed out in pain and he tried to shake off oblivion then felt a sharp pain in his ribs as Billy Jukes delivered a swift kick. Slightly rolled and tried to get up but Billy kept kicking him to keep him down. Slightly grabbed a handful of sand and threw it in Jukes eye. Billy staggered off and this gave Slightly a chance to get to his feet only to get bum-rushed by Starkey who had made it back to shore. "Remember me?" Starkey yelled. Slightly fell to the ground and Mullins snatched him up and held him in a headlock and Starkey cranked his arm back.

Tigerlily ran over and tackled Starkey before he could deliver a blow. While they rolled in the sand Starkey had pulled a knife and he stabbed her in the leg with it. "AHH!" Tigerlily screamed and she punched him in the face and he rolled on top of her.

Slightly struggled to break free of Mullins headlock, he took a step forward and threw Mullins over his shoulder and slammed him in the sand then was jumped from behind by Billy Jukes and Alf Mason.

"Lets drown him!" Billy Jukes yelled. They dragged a squirming Slightly into the ocean so they could try to drown him.

Starkey wrapped his hands around Tigerlily's neck and began to choke her. She reached for a knife from her belt and slashed him across his middle, tossed the blade to her other hand and slashed him across his face with it and he screamed and she threw him off of her.

Slightly fought with all he had to break away from Alf Mason and Billy Jukes but to no avail, they pushed him under and held him down. Billy Jukes released him and stood upright. "Pull him up!" He yelled as he snatched a knife off his belt. Alf Mason pulled Slightly out of the water by the shoulders of his shirt and Slightly inhaled much needed air and Billy Jukes immediately plunged the knife in Slightly's side. "Ahhh!" Slightly cringed and Billy Jukes grabbed him by the back of the neck and whispered in his ear so Alf Mason wouldn't hear. "I am through trying to have a secret allegiance with you, and I am done wanting to be a lost boy. You both knew, but neither you nor Pan were ever willing to take me in, you both are cowards, and you both will die." Billy Jukes finished then snatched the blade out and pushed Slightly under.

Tigerlily got to her feet and just saw them push Slightly under and she tried to zip over there but her body did not respond. "Here let me help you!" Mullins screamed as he grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the water. "You can get drowned too!" Mullins spat.

"No spare her! We can each take turns with that sweet arse of hers!" Starkey spat then they came after her. Tigerlily broke the surface and snatched some blades off her belt and flung them at Billy Jukes and Alf Mason and it hit them both in the neck. "Ahhh!" Billy Jukes and Alf Mason cried then Slightly resurfaced stretched out his arms and blew them both back a good distance away then moved through the water as quickly as he could so he could get to Tigerlily. She tried to get to him as well but Mullins and Starkey grabbed her by the arms. "Looks like you are out of weapons." Mullins said as he licked his lips at her.

Starkey smiled as his eyes washed over Tigerlily's body then he looked at Slightly. "Mullins, go take him down while I hold her." He said with his scraggily voice. Tigerlily's mind raced frantically as she truly was out of weapons and she couldn't get away because they had an iron grip on her wrist, and she felt unusually tired. Starkey wrapped his arm around her neck and his other arm around her waist and held her tight while Mullins trudged towards Slightly.

Slightly stopped. "I have to use what I have left before it gets sucked out of me." He thought inwardly as he accumulated his power. "I'm going to have to hit them both to get her free, time to use this speed." He concluded as Mullins approached.

Slightly looked to Tigerlily and shouted "This is going to hurt." He said and with great speed he immediately leapt into the air and zipped around Mullins with his arm cranked back, he swung his arm through the air and sent a power blast that knocked Tigerlily and Starkey down and they fell into the water. Mullins was still standing there facing the other way as he never saw Slightly jump out of the water. Tigerlily frantically threw her arm up and it broke the surface and Slightly snatched her up as he flew by and rocketed straight up into the night sky as fast as he could and they got away.

Mullins looked around bewildered and turned around and found himself standing alone, until Starkey broke the surface screaming and swinging into the air wildly. "What happened!" He cried as he realized he was just beating the air and he looked around as well.

"I don't know." Mullins said then Billy Jukes yelled from the shore with his fist in the air. "It ain't over! I know where you live!" He cried at the tiny specks in the sky.

"Do we pursue?" Mullins asked.

"Hell yea, we know where he lives! Lets go!" He cried and they all took off running.

Slightly put Tigerlily on his back. "Are you alright?" He croaked.

"I'll survive, whats going on? What happened to you? Look at Neverland! It looks like its dieing!"

Slightly flew as fast as he could but he began to tire for he was running off fumes, and his blood flowed freely out of his open wound. "Something snatched all of the power out of me, I couldn't fight back. I don't know what's going on." Slightly croaked then coughed from his afflictions.

They barely made it to the top of the underground home, in fact Slightly almost missed the ledge. They staggered on to it and made their way through the thick leaves and such then collapsed in the middle of the clearing, never making it down the chute.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"When were too far gone...we get thirsty-**Make him stop!**" Jessica croaked as loud as she could.

"I can't he wont let me go!" Ann cried.

"Yes you can, you're just afraid to hurt him! Every living thing in you will die, then you will be no more." Jessica said then sat upright and watched Ann hesitate, for she was afraid to make Peter relent.

Jessica huffed and snatched off her bracelet and directed her power towards Peter.

It shot into his body and it shocked him, causing his hands to snap open as his body grew rigid then convulsed and Ann fell out of his grasp.

Jessica quickly replaced the bracelet to stop her power, for her body craved replenishment as she was so tempted to rip them both. Peter closed his eyes and his body relaxed as the process backfired and Neverland began to take back its power.

"Get up Ann and help me swing my sword, I have someone who can help him, while I go help myself, hurry up!" Jessica croaked but Ann just sat there.

"Ann you are making things worse, you can't take back all the power you just gave him." Jessica said and Ann got to her feet and pushed Peter off the moss and he fell on the ground.

Ann went over and grabbed Jessica's sword then pulled Jessica out of the bath.

Jessica wrapped one arm around Ann's neck. "Put it in my hand, stand behind me and hold my wrist and swing the blade straight up then down, the movement must be sharp." Jessica said.

"Alright let me know when." Ann said as she positioned her self as she was instructed to do. Jessica thought about the destination and then she was ready. Ok now." She blurted and they cut through the air with precision and a rip opened up into So-ren's room.

So-ren was sitting at her vanity when she heard the rip open. She quickly stood.

"So-ren." Jessica called.

Ann furrowed her brows. "So-ren?"

"Just push me in and I'll send her back to revive Peter." Jessica said and Ann pushed her in and she fell into So-ren's room and the rip closed.

Jessica immediately snatched her bracelet off so her body could begin its healing process. So-ren ran to her. "My Queen." She said as she picked her up and laid her down on her bed.

"What happened?"

"Darren." Jessica mumbled as her white hair began to turn black, then blond again. "I am severely injured and so is Peter. Darren is injured as well so you don't have to worry, go help Peter come to, he's in Neverland." She said and So-ren immediately retreated and grabbed her sword. She swung her sword sharply through the air and walked through the rip to Neverland.

Ann stood over Peter not sure of what to do and So-ren appeared through the rip and it closed behind her. "How do you know Jessica?" Ann blurted.

So-ren looked at Ann then at Peter. "No time for that right now." She said as she ran to him and knelt down then placed one hand on his chest and the other on the wound on his stomach to access the damage. After a few moments she looked up at Ann. "He seems to be regressing. I need a healing bath for the both of us, I am going to have to just let my power diffuse into his body. Its best done by physical contact and it is going to take some time until his body can hold on to the strength I give him, he's really really bad. I don't even think I can get him all the way back, but I can get him strong enough so his body can start its own healing process."

Ann prepared the bath while So-ren stripped down to her bra and panties. She got behind Peter and held him under the armpits and dragged him into the bath with her. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her back against the wall as the water reached up to their necks.

Ann sat by the side of the small pool. "How is your power supposed to help? How is it that you are strong enough to revive him?"

So-ren smiled. "I am twice as strong as he is. So if I give him one hundred percent, I still have another hundred left. Plus I can control the flow of power his body will receive, so that it is steady. He can't hold on to anything if he just hungrily rip's it away. Trust me, I understand his body a bit better than you do."

Ann grew offended "What's that supposed to mean!" she snapped.

So-ren smiled. "It means he no longer needs you." She said plainly and Ann wanted to take off her head. "You know nothing about what he needs! Just tell me how long will this take?" Ann growled.

So-ren furrowed her brows for Peter's body was rapidly draining her and she had to focus on slowing him down. "Well, Jessica said he'd been attacked by Darren. Darren is the only one next to her that can actually kill Peter completely. I am surprised Peter is even in the land of the living, I am not sure how he even lasted a minute in Darren's clutches. His injuries are severe, it may take days for him to heal completely, but he should regain consciousness within an hour or two." So-ren said then yawned. She became very sleepy then she immediately slipped into a deep sleep.

Ann was infuriated and she wondered what kind of secrets Jessica and So-ren had. For she had no idea that they even knew each other. She disappeared and went to the Indian encampment to converse with the Chief about her new discoveries.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Darren's brows turned up. Felix, I love you my son. Please don't hate me. I cannot fight against this despair and guilt, it has swallowed my heart whole. I can't see my way out, they have now died and now...so will I."

The Oracle grew livid. "You will not!" She screamed and ripped the bracelet off his wrist and gasped in shock, for there was no response. Darren looked up at her and his heart stopped beating

Felix screamed in Darren's face. "At least bury them properly _then_ die!"

Darren just laid there in a pool of his own blood, staring into space when suddenly, he felt Jessica's arrival, despite her castle being quite a distance away. His heart began to beat again and he looked to Felix and nodded his head in agreement. Felix sighed in relief then moved to help his father to his feet and the Oracle quickly assisted. They stood Darren to his feet and held him by the arms and Darren turned his head her way. "Leave woman I will live. Do not bother me unless I call for you." He rasped.

"Yes my Lord." She said as she bowed and immediately retreated with a dark smile upon her face.

Felix so badly wanted to scold his father for his hurtful words, and question him severely, but he held his tongue. He took Darren inside and sat him down then ran to fetch some nurses along with an operating table and supplies. The nurses rushed in and they handled the King very gently. Felix stood by brooding as he watched them clean him and stitch him up in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

About an hour later Peter woke up just like So-ren said he would. He laid in the bath and felt a body behind him and arms wrapped around his waist. Fear gripped him as his eyes wildly moved about in their sockets as he took in his surroundings. He lifted his arms and they broke the waxy surface and the water was a bit slimy. Peter turned his face up at the sweet smelling slime and he slowly stood and turned to see who he was laying back on. His eyes grew wide as he saw So-ren. He bent over and took her pulse and was relieved to find that she was alive.

Peter pulled her out of the bath and laid her on the ground as his mind was flooded with questions. He looked around to see if there was anyone else but he found that he was alone. Peter shook out his arms to get the slimy substance off and decided he needed a bath. He silently walked around until he found an exit and simply left.

Peter was in awe of his surroundings, for he was in the thick forests of Neverland and he wondered how he got there. It was evening and the sky was filled with stars. He walked around silently, his ears tuning into the wind, searching for the sound of the waterfalls. Peter's stomach growled and he groaned for he felt completely famished but didn't see any trees that had anything for him to eat.

He walked about the forest for a good while, somehow knowing exactly where to go. He located the waterfalls with ease and removed his boxer briefs and took them with him as he walked into the water.

Billy Jukes and the pirates were making their way over to the underground home when Billy Jukes perked up and began to sniff the air. "Wait." He whispered as he raised his hand.

"Something's different. I smell...I can smell'em. In fact...those waterfalls are nearby."

"Pan?" Starkey asked.

"Yea Pan...I wonder when he got back?" Billy Jukes said then smiled. They kept on until they reached the waterfalls and saw Peter washing himself and washing his boxer briefs. He squeezed them out then put them back on and made his way to the shallow part of the lake where the water only reached up to his knees. His stomach growled again and he furrowed his brows then heard splashing behind him.

Peter turned and saw the Pirates standing in the water with him. Everyone looked at each other in silence, waiting for someone to speak.

Peter spoke first as his stomach growled again then he cracked a small smile. "Do you have anything to eat?" Peter asked.

Billy Jukes furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?" And the other pirates huffed in confusion as they narrowed their eyes at him.

Billy smiled and decided to play along. "Yeah I-"

"Can I have some?" Peter blurted as he took a step forward and held his hand out.

Billy Jukes looked at Peter like he was insane. "I don't have no damn food cully what's wrong with you?! I'm obviously here to pound your scrawny azz to a pulp! And you worrying about food?!"

Peter recoiled and took a step back. "Leave me alone." He said simply and the pirates laughed.

"Leave me alone?" Alf Mason laughed.

"What do you think we on a playground or somethin?" Billy Jukes mocked. "Somethin ain't right with you, but that's not my problem." Billy Jukes said as he pounded his fists.

Peter huffed as they surrounded him then Billy Jukes tilted his nose at Alf Mason and he lunged at Peter but Peter simply swung his arm and backhanded him. CRACK! The force lifted Alf Mason into the air and threw him several feet out of the circle and into the water.

Everyone's eyes grew wide and Billy Jukes growled. "What did you expect?!" He barked then they all drew their swords and thrust them towards Peter. Starkey tried to stab him in the back but Peter lept on to Billy Jukes sword and back flipped out of the circle and landed behind all of them.

"CHANGE!" Billy shouted and they all busted into burly werewolves and ran at Peter. Peter's eyes grew wide and he skipped backwards and bumped into Alf Mason. Without looking Peter reached behind him and grabbed Alf Mason by the neck and threw him over his shoulder like nothing and at the charging werewolves.

"AHHH!" They all screamed as they fell in a clumsy tangled heap but Billy Jukes was more agile for he was already at Peter's side, in which he swung his fist and punched him in the back of his ribs with all of his might.

"Ahhhh!" Peter cried out as he collapsed on his side and went under the water and Billy Jukes jumped on top of him. They wrestled under the water, limbs could be seen flailing as they rolled on top of each other. The sound of water splashing and Billy Jukes growling was heard as his hairy body would break the surface every now and then. The pirates circled them and then Billy Jukes body came flying out of the water and Peter jumped upright and zipped over to him, grabbed him by the throat, and began to wildly uppercut him in the gut repeatedly **WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WAHM WHAM!** Billy could not even scream or make a sound for Peter had him by the throat so tight and his blows were vicious and with the last uppercut Peter released him so his body could fly into the air. **WHAM!** Peter spun with the blow then staggered off from the exertion. The pirates looked upwards as Billy's body was still ascending and they were amazed at how high he went.

Peter stood with his chest heaving, he and the remaining Pirates just stood there looking at each other as they all contemplated their next move. None of the pirates ever really faced Peter before, that fight was always reserved for Hook.

They all morphed back to men and they decided to pull their pistols.

They shot at him but Peter forcefully lunged forward and threw his arm out just in time to create a barrier and the bullets ricocheted but they kept shooting. Peter grew tired. He held his hand up as he turned away and was about to run but Billy Jukes was standing very close to him and it startled Peter and Jukes tried to jam his claws in Peter's chest but So-ren caught him by the wrist and uppercut him with her elbow, the force knocked him back. Peter's shield dropped when his arm dropped and she wrapped her arm around Peter's back, crouched down and jumped very high in the air and all the way past the shore and into the thick forest.

**End Chapter**

Next Chapter snippets...

"Peter, what's the last thing you remember?" Jessica asked.

"I...its so mixed up. I can't make sense of anything. I really don't know. The more I try, the more it hurts." Peter said.

Ann looked to the Chief. "This does not sound like amnesia or some minor memory loss..."

"Someone...did this." The Chief concluded. "But who? There is no witch, I know of no other enemy that has that kind of power."

Jessica stood there as she thought about a few things. Then she remembered Darren mentioning something about Peter not having any memory. "This...may have something to do with Darren...and...the Oracle maybe?" Jessica said and So-ren looked at her with a questioning look. "I can get him while his memory is lost...that's what Darren said. It was as if he slipped up and revealed some secret, but I let it slide. Before I confront Darren, let us go back to earth and question those ladies who helped you." She said to Peter.

Peter just raised his brows. "Umm, ok.."

Jessica pulled out her sword. "So-ren you may return home, Ann, I will be back I need answers she said then stood by Peter's side and wrapped her arm around his back. "Hold on to me." She said and he placed his arm on her shoulder.

So-ren drew her sword and they both swung them and went into their own rips.

Ann and the Chief stood there then Ann spoke. "Wait a minute...I hope she **does** come back!"

The Chief furrowed his brows. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Because...she and So-ren know each other...So-ren came to take Peter. Now Jessica has him...I think she was planning to take him away from me all along!"

…...

The doorbell rang and Samantha and Dr. Smith stopped talking and Dr. Smith stood. "I'll get that. There is someone you should meet." She said then opened the door.

Wendy stood there smiling nervously then she came in.

"Who is she?" Samantha asked as she stood.

"This is Wendy." Dr. Smith answered and a bowling ball dropped in Samantha's stomach.

…...

They were talking about Peter and what happened that night in the living room when they saw the tip of a sword appear and slice straight up in the air and then Jessica and Peter turned out of the rip and faced them. They stood side by side with their arms around each other. Peter had a death grip on Jessica's shoulder for the trip through the wormhole was quite intense.

Everyone gasped and Jessica sheathed her sword and they both dropped their arms and looked at everyone.

Peter! Wendy cried and ran to him and Peter immediately recognized her. She crashed into him and wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head down on his chest as she squeezed him tight. Peter smiled and cautiously returned the tight embrace. Jessica turned her head to the side and scowled at the teens. "Who the hell is this little thing?" She asked and Samantha secretly smiled within herself.

Wendy looked at Jessica. "My name is Wendy."

"And?" Jessica aggressively pushed.

Wendy furrowed her brows as she grew angry. "And I am...I am his love...I am his life. And you are?" Wendy asked with an attitude.

Jessica narrowed her eyes at Wendy and Wendy immediately noticed how the defiant look in her glowing green eyes resembled Peter's, and it sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't see the rest of her face because it was covered from the nose down.

"I _highly_ doubt that." Jessica spat.

Peter laid Wendy's head back down on his chest and turned his back to Jessica and shielded Wendy. "Back off Jessica. This girl is special to me."


	20. Regression

**Chapter 20**

**Florida:**

Dr. Smith and Samantha made it back to Dr. Smiths house. Dr. Smith quickly shut the door behind them, locked it then exhaled.

Samantha paced around the living room, a million thoughts racing through her mind as she tried to gather her wits. "What do we do now? I'm so scared, where is that man? What's going to happen to us?" Samantha blurted.

Dr. Smith dropped her purse and took off her jacket. "We are going to relax." She said then hung up her jacket.

Samantha tossed her purse on the couch, removed her jacket and wrung out her hands then continued pacing.

Dr. Smith walked to the kitchen. "I am going to make some tea and a snack, you mine as well turn on the news we need to see what they saw so we can contemplate our next move. We not only have those strange people to worry about, but the police as well."

Samantha groaned and turned on the television.

Neverland

Peter stood with his chest heaving; he and the remaining Pirates just stood there looking at each other as they all contemplated their next move. The pirates were not sure what to do next, for none of them ever really faced Peter before, that fight was always reserved for Hook.

The pirates all morphed back to men and then decided to pull their pistols.

They shot at Peter but he forcefully lunged forward and threw his arm out just in time to create a barrier causing the bullets to ricochet. The pirates kept shooting and Peter held up his guard but then he grew tired.

Peter kept his hand up as he turned away and was about to run but Billy Jukes was standing very close to him and it startled him. Jukes tried to jam his claws in Peter's chest but So-ren caught him by the wrist and uppercut him with her elbow, the force knocked him back. Peter's arm dropped and his shield with it. So-ren immediately wrapped her arm around Peter's back, crouched down and jumped very high in the air and all the way past the shore and into the thick forest.

The pirates stopped shooting as they watched them fly away and Billy Jukes jumped out of the water livid.

So-ren landed with Peter and then she released him. Peter staggered backwards wide eyed as he panted for air.

"Its too early for you to be fighting like that!." So-ren said. "All that time I spent giving you my energy and you go spend it out there with some raggedy pirates?!"

Peter wrapped his arm around himself and clutched his bruised side right under his arm and bent over. "Do you have something to eat? Does anyone have anything to eat in this place?!" Peter yelled in frustration.

So-ren furrowed her brows. "Oh..umm...yes." She said as she held her hand out and a corn muffin appeared in her hand as she imagined it.

Peter ran to her and snatched it and shoved it in his mouth. "That's not enough." He said as he shoved the last bit in his mouth. She imagined another and Peter rudely snatched it. "Have you any meat?" He asked then shoved the other muffin in his mouth as crumbs fell everywhere. "And how did you do that?" Peter snapped between chewing.

So-ren furrowed her brows again. "**You** taught me. Whats wrong with you? Why are you acting so-"

"Meat. Do you have **meat?" **Peter rudely snapped at her.

So-ren raised her brows. "OK OK, lets go to your place first where its safe." So-ren said as she took his hand.

They both stood there staring ahead and then they looked at each other.

So-ren raised her brows. "Umm, this is where you start flying." She hinted.

Peter looked at her like she was insane. "Fly? What? I can't fly." Peter said full of an attitude.

"Oh my gosh." So-ren said as she caught on. "You don't know anything do you?"

"I know I'm hungry." Peter sarcastically replied.

"Get on my back I'll run us there." So-ren said and pulled him on to her and he was as confused as ever. She took off running and Peter screamed.

"Do we pursue?" Mullins thew the question out into the air.

"I say yes." Starkey spat.

"Hell yes! That twerp doesn't get to humiliate me like that-" Alf Mason snapped.

Cookson laughed. "Why because he toss you like rag doll? Haaa haaa haa." Cookson teased and everyone snickered save for Billy Jukes.

Alf Mason grew angry. "I didn't see your fat azz do anything but cower in the background!"

"Enough." Billy Jukes spat. "I know the way to the underground home, we can get there in like five minutes if we run as fast as we can, its not far at all." Billy said as he morphed into a werewolf and took off running and they copied him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Slightly and Tigerlily came to but they just laid there. "Are you alright Tigerlily?" Slightly asked as he laid on his back. Tigerlily was laying down next to him and before she could answer she heard the sound of shuffling leaves and cracking branches. They both perked up. So-ren was running up Hangmans tree all the way to the top and disappeared into the thick bushes. She leapt on a branch then jumped out of the bushes and into the clearing with Peter on her back.

Slightly and Tigerlily's eyes grew wide. "Peter!" She cried and Peter got off of So-ren's back and stood beside her.

Peter stared at her then looked past her and into Slightly's angry face.

Slightly scowled and was raging inside. _"Great! He show's up right when I have no strength left to challenge him!" He yelled inwardly._

Getting no response from Peter Tigerlily furrowed her brows. "What?" Tigerlily said then Slightly squeezed her wrist. "Relax." He said.

"What happened to _you_ Slightly?" So-ren asked as she looked at his battered form.

"I ALMOST DIED! THATS WHAT!" Slightly boomed then looked to Peter. "Hey Peter, you just couldn't wait to take your power away from me is that it! You decided to take it from me in the midst of a heated battle with the PIRATES?! THEY ALMOST KILLED US!" Slightly shouted, his face boiling over with rage.

Peter furrowed his brows as he walked over to Slightly then knelt down beside him. "I don't know what you are talking about, I didn't do this to you. I just came from fighting...wolf-like creatures and men myself. But I do remember you now. You came to take me home. Is this home?" Peter asked.

So-ren crossed her arms and remained silent.

Slightly grabbed Peter by the throat and ripped him. "No one else could take my power away but you, you liar!"

"Ahhh!" Peter cried out and grabbed Slightly's wrist but found the more he touched his skin the more strength he lost.

So-ren zipped over and grabbed Slightly by the hair and snatched him upright, the pain making him release Peter. "Stop it! He didn't do anything to you! I was busy reviving him, he's telling the truth!" She said then flung him.

Slightly hit the ground and whelped from his afflictions and Tigerlily limped to his aid.

Peter sat there with his hand on his neck wide eyed.

Billy Jukes and his men had ran up the side of the tree house, Billy Jukes and the pirates leapt out of the bushes looking like regular men, and landed in the clearing.

"PETER PAN! Back from wherever the hell you went!" Billy shouted. "Fights not over cully!"

Peter scrambled to his feet and ran towards Billy Jukes but he immediately morphed into a werewolf and snapped his teeth at Peter and Peter leapt back. "Wo!"

The pirates came closer and Billy charged towards Peter and Peter raised his fist but Jessica stepped out of a rip with her hooded head down, and walked right in between the two and smacked their fists out of the air without looking at them. Both boys backed away wide eyed and everyone gasped.

Jessica just stood there with her head down. "So-ren why are they fighting?" She asked gently and everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"Where did she come from?" Mullins cried. "This place is cursed, we shouldn't have came, now we got hooded women materializing out of thin air up here!"

Peter just stepped off and Jessica turned to him. "You shouldn't be fighting, you've not fully recovered." She said in a comforting tone and Peter wrapped his arms around himself.

"Who are you his mother? Get out the way and let him fight! This is the second interruption since we seen em! Quit protecting him and let him fight his own battles!" Billy Jukes snapped.

Jessica snatched off her hood and turned to him wide eyed. It was dead silent that one could hear a pin drop.

Jessica's eyes made Billy Jukes step back. "Geeze lady, I was only sayin..can't you take a joke?" Who are you anyway? Why don't you remove that mask and show us the rest of your pretty face.

Relief flitted across Jessica's masked face. She snatched her sword out of its sheath and pointed it at Billy Jukes. "I say there will be no fight tonight because I wish it. Leave and never return or I will lop all your heads off." She rasped.

Billy Jukes laughed. "There's many of us and only one you-"

"Ahhh!"

Billy snapped his head towards the scream and saw Jessica standing next to Mullins, her blade pressed firmly against his throat, drawing blood. Billy Jukes never saw her move. Peter, Slightly, and Tigerlily blinked a few times as they never saw her move either.

"I hesitated so you could think twice." Jessica said arrogantly.

Mullins tilted his head back. "I say we go, we can live to fight another day." He croaked.

"Retreat." Billy reluctantly ordered with his arms outstretched as he kept his eyes on Jessica's greens. Mullins stepped backwards. "Ma'am." He said then ran off as did the other pirates.

Jessica turned to Peter. "Peter, what is the last thing you remember?"

Peter furrowed his brows. "Who are you lady? How did you come in between us like that?" He asked then turned to So-ren. "And you, you came out of no where back there in the waterfalls. Who are you people and what is this place?" Peter snapped.

Tigerlilly stood and balanced on her good leg panting. Peter looked her up and down and took in her weak condition as she swayed, and he saw the bleeding wound on her leg.

"This is your home. You are Peter Pan and this is Neverland. You are the eternal youth, please try to remember. I am Princess Tigerlily-"

Peter zipped up to her and caught her as she started to fall. He held her close and looked down into her face. "You are hurt Princess-"

"I don't care, look, this is Slightly...he's like your third in command in extreme situations, but he is currently **the** commander." Tigerlily said as she looked to Slightly and Peter looked down at him.

"I don't know where you've been but you've been gone for a long, long time Peter." Tigerlily finished.

Peter furrowed his brows as he returned his gaze to Tigerlily's face and they looked into each others eyes, then he looked back to Slightly. "If he is my third in command, why did he attack me?"

Slightly panted. "Things have changed since you left." He breathed.

Tigerlily nodded her head. "He wants your command." Tigerlily said to Peter then looked to Slightly. "Your commander's back, its time to step aside." She finished and Slightly narrowed his eyes at Tigerlily and scolded her inwardly. "The minute Pan returns she freakin melts into his arms."

Peter raised his brows as he stared at Slightly. The look on Peter's face showed that he had no idea what was going on or what his responsibilities actually were. "So you are the one they put in my place while I was away then?"

Slightly relaxed as the wheels began to turn in his mind and he thought on his feet. "Yes. You are the Commander and Chief of the Lost boys. You actually control Neverland. But since you and Nibs disappeared I was next in line." Slightly answered.

"Nibs? Who or what is a Nibs?" Peter asked.

"Nibs is your second in command, but like I said, he disappeared at the same time you did. So I've been taking care of the lost boys and girls and all of Neverland all this time. You have incredibly big shoes to fill." Slightly said with his brows raised.

Peter looked around at everyone, his face a tad stressed but he tried to hide it. He then looked to Slightly and extended his free hand. Slightly took it and Peter helped him up and pulled him close. "You've done well so far. I have returned...but I am not ready to...return...you may remain in command. Please remain in command until I...until I am myself again. I can't lead what I don't know." Peter said.

Slightly cracked a closed lip smile. "As you wish Peter, I will continue to be the Pan of Neverland." Slightly said as his insides exploded with joy.

Peter smiled at Slightly then looked to So-ren. "They are both hurt...somehow because of me. Please help them." Peter said and So-ren nodded her head. "Sure." She said then came over and took Slightly from Peter. So-ren held on to Slightly with one arm and took Tigerlily from Peter with the other. "I got them both." She said then took them to the chute and helped them down.

Peter turned to Jessica and they just stood there staring at each other. Then Peter walked up to her and stood right in front of her. "You never answered me. Who are you?" Peter pushed.

Jessica placed her hands on her hips. "An alli." She spoke plainly.

Peter smiled sarcastically. "You gotta do better than that. Let me see your face _friend_." Peter mocked then reached for her mask but Jessica smacked his hand away _**CRACK**_ and Peter gasped from the mean sting in his hand.

"You are so rude. I have a mask on my face for a reason...duh." Jessica hissed and rolled her eyes.

Peter smiled mischievously. "That's not going to stop me from trying to take it off."

Jessica smiled. "Of course... But you are too slow so back off. When I am ready to reveal myself I will. Until then, keep your dirty little hands off my face." She finished in a warning tone and Peter scowled at her then looked down at his grimy hands. He balled up his fists then put them behind him and cleared his throat. "Well do you have any food? I'm starving to death." Peter asked.

Jessica saw Ann appear behind Peter and wave her hand.

"Turn around." Jessica said and Peter turned and saw Ann and the Chief standing behind a table full of food.

"Come and sit Peter." Ann smiled and Peter returned it and they all took a seat. Peter began to eat and Ann looked to Jessica. "Jessica, I'm glad to see you are doing well."

Jessica smiled. "Thank you."

Peter looked to Jessica. "So its Jessica. How hard was that? Jessica?" Peter teased then returned to eating then stopped again as he looked at her. "So you plan on eating through that mask?"

"I didn't come to eat." Jessica replied.

The Chief just sat there speechless, staring at Jessica then she looked to him. "Chief Great Big Little Panther...you stare at me with shock written all over your face. Have you forgotten who I am? Has it been that long?" She asked in a teasing tone.

The Chief cleared his throat. "Ann has informed me as to who you are. But you must excuse me. It has been quite some time that my own memory has failed me. We must talk in private." He said.

Jessica smiled in agreement and Ann couldn't wait any longer, so she began to drill Peter. "Peter tell me everything. What happened to you? How did you get lost? We haven't seen you since you destroyed the witch. Where is Nibs? Did you see him?" Ann blurted.

Peter finished his food and furrowed his brows. "Lady, you ask waaayyyy too many questions. How am I supposed to answer all that?" He rudely replied.

Ann furrowed her brows. "Lady?" She said in an offended tone. "What happened to you? Start there." She firmly directed.

Peter looked around then looked down. "I don't know...I don't understand what you mean-"

"Think, what's the very last thing you remember Peter?" Jessica interjected and everyone stared at him.

Peter closed his eyes and tried to think. "Ummmm...Samantha... ...her grandparents...uh,but that seems so long ago...me and Dr. Smith were going to go somewhere...but I cant remember..." Peter trailed off then his head began to hurt and he stopped and snapped his eyes open. "There is so much to sort through, everything is jumbled and out of order." Peter said with a confused tone.

Jessica furrowed her brows. "That is not your last memory. Try again. Where were you before this?" She pushed.

Peter closed his eyes and tried to think and his head began to hurt again. "Ahh, I can't remember...the more I try the more it hurts."

Jessica placed her hand on Peter's forearm. "You don't remember me saving you? You don't remember being attacked? You don't remember dieing?" She pushed again.

Peter gasped then snatched away from her. "What? You can help me by taking this off!" Peter snapped then rudely grabbed her face and snatched the mask off but Jessica turned away, pulled her hood up and stood with her back turned. Ann and the Chief gasped wide eyed.

Peter stood as well and slammed the mask down on the table. "You say you saved me. I don't remember any of it, but for that I give you my thanks. But now it's time you show me your face! So turn around!" Peter yelled.

"No." Jessica simply replied. "You just have to respect my wishes. Do not do that again or I shall become very angry." She said as she covered her face and another mask appeared and she sat down and looked at him.

Peter sat, exhaled then grew light headed.

Ann spoke up. "Peter, try again, try to remember."

Peter exhaled in frustration and snapped his eyes shut and tried again and was hit with a sharp pain in his head. "Ahhh!" Peter cried and grabbed his head and gave up.

He opened is eyes and panted. "My head feels like its going to explode. I can't answer, just leave me alone!" Peter shouted then got up and ran to the chute and jumped down it.

Ann looked to the Chief. "This does not sound like amnesia or some minor memory loss..."

"Someone...did this." The Chief concluded. "Where do you think he is going? He remembers part of Neverland, part of his home. I bet he went to his room. Don't you see. He has holes in his memory. Certain things are missing." The Chief wisely surmised.

"But who?" Ann asked. "There is no witch, I know of no other enemy that has that kind of power."

The three of them sat in silence deep in thought.

Peter landed in the middle of the hideout and the lost boys stood and all grew silent. Jess walked up to Peter and smiled. "Peter! You are back!" She exclaimed and everyone cheered and then they all piled on top of Peter and Peter started screaming.

"Ahhh! Get off me! Let go!" He cried then scrambled to his feet and ran into his room.

Jess and the lost boys sat on the ground with their brows up and before anyone could say anything So-ren came out of Slightly's old room. "He does not remember anything, give him space. I would have told you earlier but I didn't have the time." She said.

Jess stood. "I didn't even know you were here!"

So-ren pointed to Slightly's room. "You can take over, Slightly and Tigerlily are injured and I patched them up. I'll see to Peter." So-ren said then went to Peter's room.

Peter was sitting on his bed and stood when So-ren came through his fur curtains.

She stood there for a moment and Peter stood and stared her up and down with a blank look upon his face.

So-ren kept her eyes locked with Peter's as she unsheathed her sword and tossed it on the ground and the heavy thing fell with a thump. She unbuckled her belt and tossed that as well then walked up to Peter.

Peter watched her body move as she walked to him. His eyes skimming her curvy frame for she wore a gold v neck top, black leggings and knee high boots.

"You..." Peter breathed and So-ren grabbed his cheeks. "Yes" She blurted then pressed her lips against his but Peter hesitated.

So-ren broke the kiss and caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. "Stop thinking and just go with it." She instructed then held him by the cheeks and pulled his face to hers and Peter met her lips with his.

So-ren's power washed over Peter's face as his lips glided against her glistening ones and he tasted her mouth. "Chocolate." Peter breathed then wrapped his arm around her back.

"Yes." So-ren whispered between kisses. "I've missed you." She breathed then ran her hands down the soft skin of Peter's back and Peter began to feel breathless.

He broke the kiss then placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back. So-ren looked at him lustfully then pushed his hand off her shoulder and pushed him down on the bed.

Peter looked at her wide eyed but didnt say a word. So-ren crawled into Peter's bed and laid on top of him and they began kissing. Peter's hands roamed her body, they glided along the curve of her lower back and over the curve of her azz and he cupped her round globes. "You have too much clothes on...I kinda remember you with less." Peter breathed then rolled on top of her and bit her chin.

So-ren smiled hotly. "What are you going to do about it?" She breathed then grabbed his sides and Peter furrowed his brows as he felt some of his power leave him. He ignored it and grabbed one of her breasts through her shirt then slid his hand down her side and into her shirt, and it went up with his hand as it rode up her body and over her breast.

Peter's head began to spin and his body began to tire quite rapidly but he kept pushing. He nibbled on So-ren's breast through her bra as she dug her nails in his neck and his eyes rolled back. So-ren grabbed Peter's chest with one hand and ran it down his abs and Peter's breath caught in his throat as his back rounded a bit. She kept going and her hand slipped into his pants and she began to grope him. Peter released her breast and grit his teeth for she was sucking the energy right out of him.

"Oh my gosh." Peter breathed. "I want to tear into you so bad...but something's wrong...I...feel so weak." Peter blurted breathless and rolled off of her panting and closed his eyes.

So-ren sat up on her elbow and placed her hand on his cheek.

Jessica barged in. "So-ren!" She called and So-ren quickly pulled her shirt down and sat all the way up, and Peter cut his eyes at Jessica.

Ann and the Chief walked in as well and the three of them stood there with their arms folded.

Jessica huffed. "This is hardly the time. Peter put some clothes on I'm taking you back to earth. This Samantha and Dr. Smith might be the women that helped you earlier. Maybe they saw something I did not. We need to question them." Jessica said.

Peter sat upright and ran his hands through his hair. "Ummm. Ok." He breathed but just sat there. "I'm so tired though."

Jessica walked over to him with an attitude then she narrowed her eyes at So-ren. "Yes I know, a few minutes longer and she would have wiped you out...you will have your time." She said to So-ren then bent down and placed her hand on Peter's chest and gave him some of her energy.

Peter closed his eyes and took her energy then peeked at her. "Thanks." Peter said then wrapped one arm around her neck. "Can you help me stand?" He asked and Jessica wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him up and as she did so Peter held her tighter around her neck and ran his hand down her face in effort to slide the mask off her nose and mouth but he froze when her eyes dilated then the next thing he knew was a hard blow to his chest ripping the air out of his lungs, weightlessness at an extreme velocity, and his body violently crashing to the ground and rolling uncontrollably.

"Jessica!" Ann cried. "Was that necessary?!" She said then ran over to Peter.

Peter was on the other side of his room on his back when his lungs decided to function and take in air. Ann helped him to his feet. "Peter, just leave Jessica and her mask alone she's serious. She has greater things to worry about than your mischief." Ann reprimanded. Peter shrugged her off and he didn't even look at Jessica, he just walked around her and began rummaging through the drawers. "This is not over." Peter said as he put his shirt on.

Jessica stood there as she had already moved on and began thinking about a few things. Then she remembered Darren mentioning something about Peter not having any memory. "This...may have something to do with Darren...and...the Oracle maybe?" Jessica said and So-ren looked at her with a questioning look. "I can get him while his memory is lost...that's what Darren said. It was as if he slipped up and revealed some secret, but I let it slide. We will go to earth before I confront Darren."

Jessica pulled out her sword. "So-ren you may return home, Ann, I will be back I need answers she said then stood by Peter's side and wrapped her arm around his back. "Hold on to me." She said and he placed his arm on her shoulder.

So-ren drew her sword and they both swung them and went into their own rips.

Ann and the Chief stood there then Ann spoke. "Wait a minute...I hope she **does** come back!"

The Chief furrowed his brows. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Because...she and So-ren know each other...So-ren came to take Peter. Now Jessica has him...I think she was planning to take him away from me all along!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Florida:

Wendy had caught a cab and took it to Dr. Smiths house. She paid the cab fair then got out of the car and it drove off. She took a deep breath then jogged up the stairs and stood on the porch and rang the bell.

Dr. Smith had just finished stitching up Samantha's wound and gave her a tank top then heard the door bell . Dr. Smith stood. "I'll get that. Just remain calm." She said then hurried to the door. Dr. Smith looked through the peek hole and gasped as she saw Wendy, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's ok Samantha, it's someone you should meet."Dr. Smith informed and Samantha's face was questioning, then Dr. Smith opened the door.

Wendy stood there smiling nervously then she came in.

"Who is she?" Samantha asked as she stood.

"This is Wendy." Dr. Smith answered and a bowling ball dropped in Samantha's stomach.

Wendy smiled. "Hello...umm...I'm sorry to be rash, but where is Peter? The hotel is in shambles and I saw your SUV..speed away...so I figured..." Wendy trailed off when she looked at Samantha and her unsightly wounded shoulder.

Dr. Smith pursed her lips as she looked at Wendy sorrowfully. "We helped him get away...but...we were attacked-"

"Yes and some crazy guy that looks like an older Peter, stabbed me in the shoulder with his finger! Except when I looked it was a blade because I wouldn't let him get Peter!" Samantha yelled.

Wendy gasped and Dr. Smith nodded. "Yes...it was very intense she protected Peter as best as she could. Some lady in white helped us get away but in the end she took Peter. Not to hurt him I'm sure, but to help. Because...he looked..." Dr. Smith trailed off. "I've never seen anything like it." She whispered.

Wendy pursed her lips as she wrung out her hands and ignored her vibrating cell phone for Sam had been calling and calling. "He's alright. He has to be. Tell me how you came to know him."

Samantha folded her arms. "Wendy is it? Tell us first, how do you know Peter? I mean, who exactly are you?" She finished with an attitude and Wendy immediately noticed that this girl was sweet on Peter.

"Samantha!" Dr. Smith yelled then turned to Wendy. "Have a seat, I'll get some snacks. Please though, answer Samantha. She's very defensive of Peter, she's been taking care of him ever since her grandmother found him in the middle of the ocean. He was in a coma for weeks and she was his primary caregiver along with myself. You can call me Dr. Smith." She finished then went into the kitchen.

Wendy understood Samantha's defensiveness and took a seat and answered her question, then they told Wendy everything, leading up to this current moment.

The three were conversing in the living room when they heard the sound of an electric spark. Their heads snapped and they looked around for the sound then saw the tip of a sword appear and slice straight up in the air and then Jessica and Peter turned out of the rip and faced them. They stood side by side with their arms around each other. Peter's fingers dug into Jessica's shoulder for he had a death grip on her, because the trip through the wormhole was quite intense.

Everyone gasped and Jessica sheathed her sword. They both dropped their arms and looked at everyone.

"Peter!" Wendy cried and ran to him and Peter immediately recognized her and was captivated by her baby blues. She crashed into him and wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head down on his chest as she squeezed him tight.

Peter felt her energy permeate through his clothing and into his skin. Peter's mouth dropped as he became overwhelmed by the feeling. Peter smiled and cautiously returned the tight embrace and felt like sucking Wendy dry of her sweet energy that saturated him to the core, but he held back.

Jessica turned her head to the side and scowled at the teens. "Who the hell is this little thing?" She asked and Samantha secretly smiled within herself.

Wendy looked at Jessica and furrowed her brows then relaxed her face. "My name is Wendy-"

"And?" Jessica aggressively pushed.

Wendy furrowed her brows as she grew angry. "And I am...I am his love...I am his life. And you are?" Wendy asked with an attitude.

Jessica narrowed her eyes at Wendy and Wendy immediately noticed how the defiant look in her glowing green eyes resembled Peter's, and it sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't see the rest of her face because it was covered from the nose down.

"I highly doubt that." Jessica spat.

Peter pursed his lips and laid Wendy's head back down on his chest and turned his back to Jessica and shielded Wendy. "Back off Jessica. This girl is special to me...I can feel her...deep inside of me." Peter marveled.

Dr. Smith walked up to Jessica. "What is your name woman? Who are you? What happened back there? Who..." Dr. Smith halted and placed her hand on her chest as she calmed herself down. "I'm sorry I have so many questions, I'm scared half to death."

Jessica smiled behind her mask. "I know, as do I."

"Peter!" Samantha yelled and ran towards Peter. Peter snapped his head towards her and smiled.

Samantha reached him and pushed Wendy aside and wrapped her good arm around his back and squeezed him as she looked up into his face. "Peter...I thought you were dead..."

Peter wrapped his arm around her good shoulder and hugged her gently. "Why? Never mind that, what happened to your shoulder?" The teens released each other and Samantha looked into his face with a confused look. "You don't remember what happened earlier? Nothing?" Samantha asked and Wendy came and stood close to Peter and Peter looked at her then back to Samantha, then ignored the question completely and looked past them both. "Hi Dr. Smith." Peter waived.

Dr. Smith smiled. "I was just patiently waiting my turn or else I would have been trampled by those two. I have so many questions Peter, but I think I'll just let you two speak, come sit have some sandwiches, I have coffee, tea, water, juice..." She trailed off as she walked to the couches.

Wendy hooked her arm with Peter's "We need to talk in private. I'm sure Jessica can answer their questions." Wendy said.

Peter smiled at her. "Ok Wendy." He said then looked to the other three ladies. "We are going to my room to talk, be back in a few." He said then took Wendy to the guest room Dr. Smith had him staying in and shut the door.

Samantha fumed within herself as she watched them leave and heard the door shut.

Jessica sat and she was indeed starving to death and very thirsty. Dr. Smith and Samantha stared at her then they began to help themselves to the food and beverage and watched Jessica stare at it.

"Jessica you look hungry." Samantha said in a luring tone. "I already saw your face up close, Dr. Smith saw you too."

Samantha exhaled and removed her mask for it was bothersome and she began to eat.

Dr. Smith looked at her. "You have such a beautiful face why do you hide?"

Jessica looked up. "I...hide...from Peter. He doesn't know who I am...I am looking for the right moment...to tell him who I am. I'm not sure if he'd even recognize me..." Jessica trailed off.

Samantha furrowed her brows. "Is your identity that serious that you have to hide your face and wait for some special moment? I mean, who are you?"

Jessica raised her brows then took a bite of her sandwich. "It's complicated, and even worse when he has no memory. It would be cowardly of me to tell him who I am when he doesn't even know who he is. He won't be able to respond properly. On the other hand, when everything is calm and in order, and I do tell him who I am-"

"You are afraid that he will hate you. You're someone who should have been around, like been in his life or something but weren't. Kinda like my mother, she abandoned me and I hate her for it. But I've managed all these years without her so...but that's _my_ story. What's yours?" Samantha finished in a slightly heated tone.

Jessica looked down as the color washed off of her face and she quickly stuffed the rest of her piece of sandwich in her mouth then took a drink. "Don't throw your daggers at me girl. You know hate is such an ugly word, and bitterness is like a cancer." Jessica breathed then abruptly changed the subject. "I need to know about what happened, I'm trying to find out why Peter doesn't have a memory, and where does Wendy fit in."

Dr. Smith and Samantha wore shocked looks upon their faces and Samantha spoke. "Why are you dodgin-"

"Answer me!" Jessica snapped without looking at them then kept eating.

Dr. Smith released the breath she was holding and took Samantha's hand and squeezed it. "Peter had no memory when we found him, but there is no excuse why he does not even remember what happened to him. Maybe it was the trauma though-"

"Wrong. We've already surmised that someone did this to him, its not the death. Was there another person there by chance?" Jessica said.

"Death?" Dr. Smith asked and Samantha continued to stare in shock then spoke up. "He looks like you in the eyes, you have the some of the same expressions. When is the color going to come back to your face?" Samantha pushed.

Jessica looked at Samantha with such anger that Samantha cringed."I came to question you, not the other way around. Just answer was- there- another- person- there?" She impatiently spat through her teeth.

Dr. Smith's heart was beating out of her chest and she cleared her throat. "Yes there was. Some creepy...person wearing a black cloak. She had Peter tied to some black nasty looking tubing that hung from the ceiling and she was doing something to him. I shot her in the shoulder by reflex because she was just so terrifying. She yelled then disappeared. Peter was unresponsive, he just stared into space and stayed that way until you took him. He didn't utter one word." Dr. Smith said.

"Yea, and when I was in the back seat with him, while we were fleeing for our lives, he didn't even blink. It was like he was with me in body but gone in mind. He just sat there, through glass flying in his face and complete chaos. He didn't make a sound, no screaming, nothing not a peep-he has the right to know." Samantha finished as she slid her last statement in.

Jessica rolled up her sleeve and showed them her bracelet. "You know, this bracelet contains my power." She said calmly as she looked at Samantha blankly and Samantha returned her gaze with a challenging one. Jessica stood then put her finger under it. "Let me show you what happens when I take it off." She said and flicked it off. The thing fell from her wrist in slow motion and her power immediately flowed out of her like a shock wave. The force was so strong both Dr. Smith and Samantha grabbed their throats and began and cringe. The bracelet finally hit the floor and Jessica stood there with one hand in the air orchestrating the flow of her power so it just hit them, but only at an extremely low dose, else they would be dead.

"This is what it feels like to be around me. Does it feel like this when you are around Peter?No-who I am is none of your concern child, do not ask me again or I will crush you." She said then waived her hand towards herself and the the bracelet flew up and slapped itself upon her wrist and her power was shut off.

Dr. Smith and Samantha gasped for much needed air as they laid on the couch. Jessica returned to her seat on the couch. "Now lets finish up here, you answer my questions, and I'll answer yours and you can go to bed, you all look exhausted."

"Agreed." Dr. Smith spoke up and Samantha nodded her head as well and kept her mouth shut for the remainder of the conversation.

…...

In the guest room...

Peter closed the door behind them and Wendy turned to him and grabbed him by the cheeks. "Peter what happened to you? The last time I saw you, you were hurt. You said you were dieing and I felt it." Wendy said.

Peter gently removed her hands from his face and Wendy immediately captured his lips and their lips mashed together as Peter kissed her back. Wendy broke the kiss and smiled. "I'm just so glad that you are alright. Now tell me what happened? Whats going on? Who was that man?" Wendy inquired.

Peter felt confused as ever, for he had no idea who Wendy was and why she was kissing him and acting this way, and he had no answer for any of her questions. "I don't know what you are talking about...what do you mean dieing? You're creeping me out." Peter asked with his brows raised.

Wendy's heart dropped. She furrowed her brows and took a step back as she tilted her head to the side. "No...please don't tell me...you don't remember anything that just happened literally less than two hours ago?" Wendy asked.

Peter sighed and looked down then looked back to Wendy.

Wendy rolled up his sleeve and placed her hand on his forearm and Peter just looked at her with a blank stare.

"We need to touch, skin to skin, then maybe you will remember something. It's how we did it last time." Wendy said then placed her hand on his waist and looked into his eyes, her expression requesting and the corner of Peter's lips turned up. Wendy took that as a yes and slid her hand in his shirt and placed it on his lower back and pulled him close. Peter wrapped his arms around her as she ran her hands all over his back but there was no connection. Peter closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling but his enjoyment was cut short when Wendy withdrew and pushed him back.

"It's not working. Do you remember _me_ Peter?" Wendy asked with her brows turned up. Peter opened his mouth but Wendy immediately ceased his mouth and they began to kiss rather deeply. Peter felt a sense of familiarity as he kissed her. Wendy wrapped her arms around his waist and he practically melted in her arms as he embraced her and sucked up her energy. The kiss was never broken as Peter's knees buckled. His weight pulled her down with him as he sank to the floor and sat, Wendy right on top of him. Peter laid flat on his back, the kiss still in full force as Wendy laid on top of him and Peter found his way into the back of her shirt and clenched her back.

Wendy broke the kiss. "Do you remember me Peter?" She whispered as she planted kisses all over his face.

"Yes." Peter breathed. "Now kiss me." He lied and captured her lips. Wendy was over joyed for a brief moment but she assessed how he kissed her and found no love behind it.

Peter rolled on top of her and broke the kiss and stared down into her face. "I've seen many beautiful girls, but you are by far the most beautiful." Peter smiled as he traced her lips.

Wendy looked into his eyes. "Thank you Peter." She breathed and Peter leaned down to get another kiss but Wendy pushed him off of her and scrambled to her feet, Peter mimicking her.

"Whats wrong?" Peter blurted.

Wendy furrowed her brows. "You don't remember me, you lied. Don't try to pacify me, there is no need to get all heated up with you if you don't even know who I am. What happened? Did you loose your memory again? What do you remember?"

Peter wrung his hands out. "I'm sorry...I did lie. I just wanted to kiss you again. There is something...special about you. Something that I can feel coming out of you and into me, but I can't explain what it is. But I don't know who you are. I just came from some strange place called Neverland, but I don't remember that place or the people who live there. That woman Jessica out there, I have no idea who she is."

"Neverland? You just came from Neverland? What are they doing about your memory? We have to get it back, I will help you get it back." Wendy said.

Peter raised his brows. "They are already working on it. We came here to ask Samantha and Dr. Smith some questions. I guess I was with them when I lost my memory. Jessica said I died too, but she saved me. I don't understand any of this and its creeping me out. I don't remember being attacked. I don't even know what happened yesterday."

Wendy placed her hands on his shoulders. "Let me try something. We were able to connect mentally with each other. I wonder if I share my memories with you...will that help you regain yours."

"What? Is that even possible? How-"

"Just take off your shirt and I'll take off mine, we were skin to skin last time and for some reason it just worked." She said as she removed her shirt and Peter did the same. They embraced as Peter stood awkwardly.

"Close your eyes, relax and let me in." Wendy instructed as she laid her head down on his chest and Peter tightened his arms around her shoulders and closed his eyes.

Wendy began to concentrate for she had done this many times with him but was never the initiator. She absorbed his ability and their minds connected and they were standing in her bedroom in London.

Wendy worked as fast as she could and showed him her memories of how they first met, him taking her to Neverland and various other adventures that were mainly focused on her. She showed him the underground home, the lost boys and girls and then she moved on to show him why she was in Florida. She showed him the restaurant scene and everything that led up to him leaving her with Sam. The memories picked up with him in the closet with her waking her up from being drugged by Sam. She showed him what she saw from her point of view in regards to Darren, and Peter saving her by blocking the blades with his body. She showed him the pain she felt when Darren shattered his crystal, but the only thing she knew was the pain, not the source.

The connection was severed and both teens woke up lying on top of each other on the floor. Wendy rolled off of Peter and wiped her nose and noticed she was bleeding. "Wow, I've never done that before, my head is pounding." She breathed then sat up and grabbed her bag and wiped her nose with some tissue while Peter just sat staring in shock.

"Around that time is when you said he shattered your crystal and you was really going to die, then we lost our connection. Did that help any Peter?"

Peter looked to her. "Some of those memories I have of you...are deep in my mind, all out of order and out of sorts. The more I try to get my mind together, the more I get confused, and my memories drift farther away.

"Someone did this to you again, and I am going to help you find out who."

"No you are not. Stay out of this Wendy." Peter protested.

"No! I will not!" Wendy snapped.

"You must, if that creepy man...who looks like me... finds out we are together...who knows what will happen. I don't know why he was after you, I...I don't want you to get hurt Wendy. Its safer if you just go back to London...and forget about me." Peter pleaded.

Wendy's eyes grew wide. "No-"

"Yes...I told you I could not protect you, I told you to run...It makes sense now...he killed me Wendy...I have this pain right here." Peter said as he touched his stomach. "I've not healed all the way, I can still feel that something is not right inside. I don't know how he did it, if I was stabbed or what, but I know something happened."

"He was not after me, he was after you for some reason. Peter let me help you get your memory-"

"No, Jessica will help me. I want you to stay safe, and the only way is for you to get as far away from me as possible. Its not even safe for me to be around them either."

"No Peter I wont." Wendy whimpered.

Peter touched her cheek. "Please...do it...do it for me...and when I get my memory back, and it is safe...I will come for you. And we can be together."

Seeing that refuting Peter's request was futile Wendy calmed down. While Peter was talking she had already made up in her mind that she was going to get back to Neverland and get to the bottom of things, with or without Peter.

Wendy smiled. "Ok." She said simply and grabbed her bag. They both stood and walked out of the room and Wendy's cell phone vibrated for the fiftieth time. She stopped in the hallway. "Go ahead of me let me get this." Wendy said and Peter nodded and left.

Wendy finally decided to answer it for she knew it was Sam.

"Hello?"

"Wendy...finally...are...are you alright? I know you must be infuriated but please...I'm sorry for what I did. I truly meant no harm, I just...Wendy?" Sam stammered.

"Yes Sam I am fine-what do you want?" Wendy asked sternly.

"There is a flight leaving in about three hours back to London. Your parents know I brought you out here with me. Let me at least return you to them in one piece. We don't even have to sit next to each other-please...It is my responsibility to bring you back to London."

"Sam what you've done to me is unforgivable and sick-I remember everything. What did you expect? You took advantage of me-"

"Just meet me at the airport I'll buy the tickets as soon as we hang up-just get in the cab." Sam said.

Wendy's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Your cell has GPS, he's right out front." Sam said.

"Ok, do it." Wendy spat then hung up on him and walked in on Jessica talking.

"A woman in a black cloak...The Oracle!" Jessica rasped through her teeth as she put everything together. "Darren is working with the Oracle, she took Peter's memory away. I never knew she possessed such power...She is a dark being I knew she could not be trusted, I wonder what other power she possesses!" Jessica snapped.

Wendy's stomach dropped and she immediately felt nauseated. "Who...who might this Oracle be? What is her name?" She asked and Jessica looked at her.

"I don't know her name, nor have I seen her face. She hides behind a veil, she gives us prophecies and such, but that is the only power I knew she ever had. Not the power to take away Peter's memory, and in such a hideous fashion."

"She is a Witch, definitely." Samantha said to Wendy. "She had him hanging from some nasty slimy looking tentacles and she had glowing balls around him and she was just awful. Dr. Smith shot her and she made some beastly sound and disappeared."

Wendy's face turned white and Peter just stared at Wendy then spoke up. "What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." Peter said flatly for he was trying to manage his own fear that crept up his spine.

Jessica looked at Wendy. "What do you know girl-show me." She said as she walked up to Wendy then placed her hands on her temples and immediately invaded her mind without permission.

One full minute passed as the two of them stood there in a trance and their audience just looking on not sure of what to say or do. Jessica saw a few of Wendy's memories and sought for more and more for she wondered what she had to do with Peter, and secretly wanted to know what Peter had been up to so she could play catch up. She extracted quite a bit of knowledge and was shocked about the whole Arizael bit and horrified at the resemblance of the two Witches. Jessica withdrew and her intuition served her well.

Wendy finally blinked and rubbed her eyes for she was a bit disoriented. "What happened?" Wendy asked.

Flaming green stared into ice blue for a few lingering moments then Jessica spoke. "That Witch...Arizael...she's far from dead. This explains everything...she has Darren's mind, and Peter's memory...for there is no way Darren can act like such an animal. It is not he who wants Peter dead, it is Arizael. You are all in great danger, that is one relentless evil." Jessica said and everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Darren...that man that looks like a thirty year old version of Peter? That's his name?" Wendy asked as fear as cold as ice crept up her spine.

Jessica raised her brow. "Don't be so afraid, she lives in my world. I will simply rip the b*tch to shreds." Jessica said arrogantly then walked up to Peter and took his arm.

"This will keep you hidden, no one except for me will be able to locate you." She said then pressed her thumb on his wrist and Peter felt something shoot into him and he flinched.

"Also, take these." Jessica said as she reached in her cloak and pulled a bag off the side of her belt. Peter took it and looked inside and saw white crystals. "What is this?"

"Healing crystals, they have Neverlands power. Whenever you get weak, sick, or injured, which will happened since you are away from Neverland, these will help you cope until I return for you. Right now you need to get some rest so your body can finish healing. You will stay here while I go take care of the Witch...there is quite a bit of things I need to do but at least you will be safe. The first place they will look for you would naturally be Neverland. They know nothing about this particular house or any of you so you are safe here. However, if any of you feel anything similar to this.." She said then took off her bracelet and everyone cried out and dropped to their knees and Jessica cranked up the power almost to Darren's level, radiating bone crushing pain.

Everyone screamed as they rolled on to their backs and Jessica slapped her bracelet back on just before their bones snapped and the pain ceased. "I'm sorry." Jessica said as she drew her sword. "I had to let you all feel what Darren feels like when he removes his. If you feel the slightest bit of pain without cause...run like hell." Jessica said then sliced through the air turned around and was gone.

Everyone sat in silence then the sound of a horn beeping snapped them out of it. "I have to go that's my cab." Wendy said then stood.

Peter stood as well. "I'll walk you out." He said and he walked her all the way to the cab. He opened the door like a gentleman and they both stood nose to nose. Peter placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. A chaste kiss turned into a deep kiss and then it was broken. "This is for the best, stay safe." Peter said and Wendy nodded. "You too." She said, determined more than ever to get back to Neverland and get to the Chief. She then got in the cab and drove off.

Peter jogged up the porch steps and went back into the house.

Samantha and Dr. Smith were standing in the living room waiting for him. As soon as Peter entered they ran to him and embraced him. "We are so glad that you are alright. We were scared to death." Dr. Smith spoke for the both of them and then they released him.

Peter smiled tiredly. "Thank you."

Dr. Smith smiled. "Its time for us all to get some rest, its almost five in the morning. Samantha you can share the room with Peter or take the couch, I am going straight to my bed." She said then departed.

Peter put his arm around Samantha's shoulders. "Come on, you don't have to take the couch because I'm not." He said as he lead her away.

Peter and Samantha went into his room and he shut the door. Peter removed his shirt and tossed it as he walked to the bed and turned on the lamp. "Can you flip that switch?" He asked since she was still by the door.

Samantha's heart was pounding in her chest from a mix of excitement and nervousness. "Ok."

Peter removed his pants and left his boxer briefs on and sat down on the bed to remove his socks as he yawned.

Samantha stood on the other side of the bed. "Peter, do you have a shirt I can sleep in?" She asked.

Peter's brows went up then he stood and grabbed one out of his bag and was going to throw it at her until he turned around and saw her shoulder. "Wait, you never told me what happened to your shoulder." Peter said as he walked up to her and laid the shirt on his shoulder.

Samantha looked down. "I was trying to protect you from him...we were in the back seat of Dr. Smiths SUV. He ripped the door off and stuck his head inside. He looked at me with such a furious look on his face. He demanded I move so he could hurt you. I refused and he stabbed me...with his finger. Then Jessica must have appeared and ripped him away because I screamed and shut my eyes and then I was free and he was gone."

Peter's brows turned up. "Oh no...you got hurt...for me? No Samantha...I don't want you getting hurt, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry."

Samantha shook her head. "No it's ok Peter, you didn't know and-"

"Thank you Samantha...for risking your life for me. I don't know how I can ever repay you." Peter said with sincerity then kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tight.

Samantha smiled and he released her. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat. But you can help me get out of this dirty shirt an into yours."

Peter smiled and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it up. Samantha felt extremely nervous allowing him to see so much skin while sober, but she couldn't perform this task alone. Peter's eyes washed over her body as he gently pulled her shirt up under her breasts. He paused then pulled it over her twins and his eyes grew wide. For her boobs were indeed large and plush just like he remembered them. Peter cleared his throat as they worked together to ease the shirt off, and ease the clean one on. The shirt came down to mini-skirt level. Peter took it upon himself to help her out of the rest of her clothes. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them right on down and Samantha gasped. "Uh...ehem."

Peter beard her no mind for he really felt that what he was doing was natural. He tossed her pants aside and pulled the covers back. Peter guided Samantha closer to the bed and gently pushed her down so she could sit. He grabbed her ankles and threw her legs into the bed, removed her socks and gently laid her down on the pillow; all the while Samantha stared at him in complete shock. Peter pulled the covers up to her neck and tucked her in then walked to the other side of the bed and got in himself and turned off the light.

Peter yawned loud and long then bid her good night.

"Good night Peter." She said and they both fell fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

In Neverland

Tinkerbell has been out of sight for quite some time, working on one of the biggest spells she has ever cast in her tiny little life. She had went to Fairy land and gathered a great amount of fairy dust and other items to cast a spell...just in time for the three full moons to appear in Neverlands skies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Wendy had made it to the airport where Sam was waiting with their bags. Wendy walked up to him and beamed at him with such anger and hate in her eyes. She was so furious she couldn't even bring herself to speak at the moment. Sam was at a loss for words as well because the moment was now so awkward. He knew she had total recall so everything was now out in the open. He remembered the horrible way he treated Wendy, her family, and her friends when he was working with the Witch and Hook. "Wendy...I don't expect you to forgive me, or say-"

"Give me the ticket so we can get on the plane." Wendy barked with her hand out.

Sam shut his mouth and handed her the ticket and she snatched it right out of his hand and looked at it. "Gate 12, lets go." She snapped and stormed off.

"Wait! I have to check...the...bags..." Sam trailed off then sighed and remained in line so he could check their bags.

Sam finally caught up with her and took a seat next to her, for it was not time to board the plane yet. "Wendy...I'm sorry for everything-"

Wendy snapped her head his way. "You are atrocious." She barked. "You played me, you knew I lost my memory and you took full advantage of it. Ha! Why should I be angry though? I mean after the way you've treated me just months ago. We were enemies the last time I saw you, and now...you've tried to weasel your way into my heart. I am beyond appalled!" Wendy said through her teeth.

Sam closed his eyes as he accepted her righteous blow. "I know. I just-let me just get you home. Your parents are expecting me to bring you home, I already called and gave them the flight information. I am not here to hurt you please believe me."

"What did you think I would fall in love with you? That when I got my memory back, I would excuse your transgressions?" Wendy barked, her face flush with anger.

Sam gave up and just sat back in his seat.

Wendy's eyes averted to his plane ticket. "What is your seat number, please don't tell me we are sitting together."

Sam cut his eyes at her. "Yes we are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Hook and Andrea's plane had landed an hour ago. They requested the cab take them to the Hyatt Hotel in Clearwater Beach, for they had already reserved a room before all the chaos with Darren. They never received notification about the hotel closing because the records were lost in the shuffle.

The cab approached the hotel and the driver saw all the yellow caution tape and he looked around and saw the destruction of both hotels. "Looks like you ain't staying here, I heard something crazy happened to one of these hotels, I just wasn't sure if it was Clearwater or Sarasota. Do you have another place in mind?" The driver said. Hook and Andrea looked out their window at the wreckage. "This has Pan written all over it." Hook said under his breath. "Find us something in the vicinity just as nice." Hook said and the cab driver complied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Nibs, Rufio, and Chi made it to London before Wendy. Nibs had reserved a three bedroom suite at a fancy hotel not to far from Wendy's town. It was about 11pm and Nibs was anxious to see Wendy. "Ok, so...make yourselves comfortable I am going to step out for a bit." Nibs said as he went over to the door.

Rufio and Chi furrowed their brows and Rufio stood up from the couch. "Wait, where are you going?" He asked.

Nibs smiled. "To see a friend. Relax." Nibs said then hurried out the door.

Chi shrugged her shoulders. "How about we order some pizza, its not that late."

Nibs took a taxi to Wendy's house and paid him to wait across the street. Nibs got out and approached the mansion and saw that all the lights were out. He went through the gates which were open and ran up the drive way and around the home to where Wendy's room was. He looked up to her window and thought about how he was to get her attention. He kept to the shadows then crouched down and jumped up to her window sill. He peered into her room but it was too dark to see if she was there. Nibs pushed on the window and surprisingly it was unlocked. He opened them and stepped in and leapt down from the window sill and scanned her room with his eyes and saw that she wasn't home. "Crap-where can she be, Neverland?" Nibs said then crept around her room and found a pad and a pen. He quickly scribbled her a note and put it in her bed so when she pulls the covers back, she would see it. Nibs quickly went back out the way he came and made his way back to the hotel, quite disappointed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Florida...

Samantha was the only one to stir first at about 12 noon feeling like she really needed to take a bath. She looked over and saw that Peter was still in a deep sleep. She smiled then crept out of the bed and put her pants on and gathered her things and tip toed out of the room as to not wake Peter. She got her keys and silently departed to her own home.

About thirty minutes later Peter woke from sheer hunger. He sat upright and saw that Samantha had snuck away, then the smell of breakfast filled his nostrils. He got up, showered and such, then made his way to the kitchen to greet Dr. Smith.

"Good Afternoon Peter." She greeted as she sipped her coffee then handed him a plate.

Peter smiled. "Hi, did you sleep ok?" Peter asked as he took the plate and began to serve himself.

Dr. Smith signed. "Yes, but now I have a few things to take care of. I am going to be heading out in a few minutes. I left a spare key on the table over there just in case Samantha comes to get you and I am not home.

"Ok." Peter said as he sat down and put the key in his pocket and began to eat.

Dr. Smith left while Peter was eating. Peter finished his food and began to wash his dishes and then he heard a voice. "Peter." A female voice called out to him.

Peter furrowed his brows and turned the water off and stood there, assessing if it was his imagination or if someone really called him.

"Peter...come to your room." The female voice said and Peter ran to his room and looked around but found no one.

"I'm over here." The voice said and Peter's eyes fell on his window. His blinds were open and the curtains were drawn so he was able to see out into the back yard. "Come outside." the female voice said and Peter saw a striking blond woman in a white blazer and leather leggins waiving at him.

"What the..."Peter said under his breath as he was immediately entranced and opened the window. He pushed the screen out and climbed out of the window and walked across the grass towards the woman.

She studied his form as he approached, she took in his athletic build and watched as the fabric of his long sleeved baseball t glided against his perfectly rounded shoulders and lean upper body. He reached the fence and she stood on the other side of it and none of them said a word. Her face was ageless, Peter couldn't determine if she was a teen or in her twenties. She was slim yet had voluminous hips. Her hair hair was thick and straight and stopped mid back, and it was was perfectly blond. She had a mystical look about her, for her skin had such a sparkling gold undertone complete with with big green eyes and a smile as bright as the sun.

Peter stared at her with a blank look then looked her up and down in silence. "Who are you?" Peter asked, wonderment evident in his voice. I-I _heard_ you calling me...in there...how did you do that? Peter breathed but she didn't respond, she was busy drinking in the beauty of his facial features, his sun-kissed skin, his straight brows, long eye lashes, straight nose and his his perfectly shaped parted lips.

Tinkerbell's stomach clenched, for a mixture of feelings hit her all at once. She got lost in Peter's green eyes and his handsome face.

A gentle breeze blew by and it swept his scent into her nostrils and she relished it. Tinkerbell's eyes began to burn for they were about to water, but she blinked a few times to chase the feeling away, for she just couldn't believe that she was looking at Peter through human sized eyes...for they were now the same size.

End Chapter.


	21. Delusions of a Pixie

Chapter 21: Delusions of a Pixie

_I can't believe what happened. I would have never thought in a million years that our friendship would fall apart. I thought we could withstand anything, I mean...I've been with him through everything...from the beginning of his life up until now. We were inseparable...but now... It grieved him...when the truth sank in...it grieved him completely. The look on his face...was utterly painful, and his eyes, they welled up as they changed...to that sickening blue color. I couldn't bear his gaze, I just couldn't. It broke my heart as the look of betrayal saturated his features...even more so as I observed the tears spill over from his right eye._

_I have to admit...I never saw this coming. I was selfish, I saw my chance and I took it and didn't even bother to weigh the consequences of my deceit. I sit here and wonder, how could I have been so careless with his feelings? He trusted me...and I let him down. I didn't realize how important our friendship really was...he never told me. But that's no excuse. I couldn't help it though...or could I? I don't know. I was and still am madly in love with him. Damn...love makes you do crazy things...believe insane things. _

_Oooh I knew what I did to him was wrong, but the pleasure of it all totally outweighed the consequences. Stupid me...I thought I could win him over...I thought I could make him love me. I thought all of this was worth it. But deep down...I knew I was only fooling myself...living in a fantasy...we can never be. I can never be a human no more than he can ever be a fairy. But...I hoped...that...if there was a way...for me to stay this way forever, that he would accept me, that he would love me like I love him. _

_I know I sound crazy, but you have to understand...I felt like I was in heaven each time we kissed. I felt so much passion and heat behind his kiss. No one has EVER kissed me like that. The feeling of his lips against mine, the taste of his mouth, the way our tongues caressed each other took my breath away. I could have kissed him for an eternity. _

_Gosh...now I **know** how she feels, I've sampled it and know that she will **never** leave him forever. She will always be back, through all the heartbreak and pain, the off and on's... the hiatuses...that girl will always have his heart, and I will always be wanting._

_In a way I almost wish I'd never done it. I wish I never consumed him...I wish I never knew what he was like. I think my heart would have been in better shape if I would have just kept dreaming. But I have been wanting him, ever since he grew to a teen. How can this be? How could a fairy even have feelings for a human? But I took him...I took all of him. We had the most incredible sex...every time I sank my nails into his flesh it drove him wild. It's like a drug. I'm not hurting him, they just go right under his skin and my magic intertwines with his body...kind of like a chemical reaction. Its something us fairies do to each other when we are intimate, it takes intimacy to the next level, like a very deep physical connection. That's how we fairies can go on for hours and hours. I don't think he even knew what I was doing...I loved how his wet body felt in my hands, how his back would arch and his breath would catch in his throat every single time I sank my nails into him- his body is truly immaculate, I touched him everywhere. I made love with his body for hours and watched his eyes roll back, I imagined that he was making love to me as well. But I knew it was only one sided...he didn't love me, but he sure looked like he did. I thought I had him. But I've discovered...that sex is not the key to Peter's heart, no matter how awesome it is. _

_And now...I've lost him. See...I had to tell him the truth because when he got his memory back, he was looking for me, in my true fairy form that is. I couldn't face him...not yet. I had a bit of my potion left, so I used it. I had to find out for myself...if we could ever be. It was time for me to reveal myself. So...I drew him to the cave...and when he found me...he had no idea. He didn't put two-and two together. So, he was completely shocked, for my reappearance was a complete inconvenience. The look on his face revealed to me that he had gotten over me and moved on. _

_You see, since then, he had gotten his memory back and naturally had much to sort out. He asked me how I even got to Neverland. He told me that he looked for me...after I abandoned him that is. But It was so obvious that he'd forgotten all about me because the tone of the conversation seemed like an excuse as to why he forgot about me, and now had no room in his life for me. _

_Anyway, he said he sat outside my hotel and waited, then came back the next day and the next but I was nowhere to be found. We parted on bad terms you see...and he stormed out on me, hopped on his motorcycle and sped off. I watched him from the window. I wanted to stop him, but my magic was wearing off. I hadn't been paying attention to my locket. I couldn't cast another spell, it would have taken way too long, to come back here, gather everything and so on... So I ended up flying back to Neverland, and I just...kept quiet. I didn't know that Hook had gotten to him, and turned him into a Pirate. It's my fault because I knew Jessica cloaked him, but she never came back. You all thought she took him. I knew nobody could find him, so I had my way with him. I didn't know what to do when I left. I didn't want to tell you that I knew where he was all along. I was still being selfish, trying to make my potion again but it was taking forever. I don't know how Hook found him. I should have just told you where he was, but instead...I kept him to myself, and then just left him. _

_So...anyway...when I explained to him everything I had done and why...I watched all of the emotions come alive on his handsome face. He literally couldn't even speak for about five minutes, but the many facial expressions he had spoke for him. He stood and cleared his throat and mumbled "Tinkerbell...I hereby banish you...forever." I couldn't believe my ears, I thought he wasn't serious, because it sounded like he was still contemplating. I said "What?" Then he yelled it out loud. He banished me, not for three days...like he did way back when I tried to get Wendy killed by the lost boys. He said that this time, it's forever. He cried as he severed our bond with his words, he cried like he did when I died after drinking the poison. He told me he doesn't want me as his fairy anymore. My cries for forgiveness fell on death ears. I know what I did was wrong, but he still would not understand. The messed up thing is, if I had the chance...I would do it all over again._

Peter stared at her with a blank look then looked her up and down in silence. "Who are you?" Peter asked, wonderment evident in his voice. I-I heard you calling me...in there...how did you do that? Peter breathed but she didn't respond, she was busy drinking in the beauty of his facial features, his sun-kissed skin, his straight brows, long eye lashes, straight nose, and his his perfectly shaped lips.

Tinkerbell's stomach clenched, for a mixture of feelings hit her all at once. She got lost in Peter's green eyes and his handsome face.

A gentle breeze blew by and it swept his scent into her nostrils and she relished it. Tinkerbell's eyes began to burn for they were about to water, but she blinked a few times to chase the feeling away, for she just couldn't believe that she was looking at Peter through human sized eyes...for they were now the same size.

"Ehem." Peter cleared his throat as he looked at her with raised brows.

Tinkerbell smiled. "Oh, sorry. It's me Bell. Still no memory huh?" Tinkerbell answered as she placed her hands on her hips.

Peter narrowed his eyes at her. "Bell? Strange name...so you obviously know me, and I obviously don't remember you...so...sorry." Peter said as he put his hands in his pockets and began to rock back and forth on his heels.

Tinkerbell placed her hands on the fence. "I figured you didn't have your memory back yet because you left Neverland, but it didn't hurt to wishfully think. So why did you leave?"

Peter's eyes grew wide. "You're from Neverland?"

Tinkerbell smiled. "Yea, that's my home too, so what gives? We've been looking for you and you show up then come back here."

Peter looked down. "Well...I wasn't ready to come back and be...who I uh...who I really am...if that makes sense. I left Slightly in charge."

Tinkerbell nodded her head in understanding. "Well, you've got quite the task force set out to help you get your memory back, sooo...I decided to come see about you...have a little fun...there is no need for you to just sit in the house all day."

Peter looked up and smiled at her. His eyes washed over her face and he noticed her skin, it had a magical enchanting sparkle to it, as if glitter was mixed in.

Peter placed his hands on the fence below hers. "So...who are you to me?" Peter asked rudely and Tinkerbell furrowed her eyes at him.

Peter blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I'm just trying to figure out...what our-"

"We are best friends, and just recently became a bit more...intimate. Then you disappeared and reappeared with no memory." Tinkerbell finished her partial lie.

Peter narrowed his eyes at her as he smiled. "Wow...um well...I must get around then...you are the third beautiful girl who seems to have...some intimate thing with me. There's this dark skinned girl, who tastes like chocolate-"

"Yea So-ren." Tinkerbell jealously interjected. "She's a has-been." Tinkerbell snapped.

Peter's eyes looked around as his face became blank. "Ok...what about this Wendy girl, she said we are lovers. And I feel something strong inside of me when she's close." Peter pointed.

Tinkerbell nodded her head. "Yes yes, the infamous Wendy Darling. You two were lovers, but you recently broke up. Irreconcilable differences...and that's when you and I got together. You two still love each other, but are not _in _love. You both moved on, she's with Nibs now." Tinkerbell informed ina sharp tone.

Peter furrowed his brows again, not really caring about her sharpness. "Nibs...yes, the second in command they spoke about, the missing guy. I don't know him." Peter said.

Tinkerbell smiled. "Yea...allot went on, but its over now." She replied in a dismissive tone then flipped her thick blond hair and her scent whiffed in Peter's face causing him to smile.

"The only thing that is important now is getting your memory back, and finding Nibs of course, but your task force is already on it. That leaves us to just have fun." Tinkerbell finished in a firm tone and smiled mischievously. "Don't you want to get out of that boring old house? Don't you want to come out and play?" Tinkerbell finished with a smile loaded with mischief.

Peter returned the mischievous smile then raised his brows as a hint of confusion appeared on his face. "Play?"

"Hop the fence." Tinkerbell spat in a daring tone.

Peter turned and looked back at the window then returned his gaze to her. "Hold on, let me close the window." He said then ran off, did it then sprinted towards her, jumped and flipped over the fence.

He landed on the dirt in a crouching position then stood and straightened his clothes. "Whew...so-"

"Come-on." Tinkerbell said as she snatched his hand and stormed off with him. They came out of the shrubbery and on to the side walk and she released his hand.

"Get in." Tinkerbell said as she pointed her keys to the car and pressed her alarm. "Boop boop" and the doors of her yellow camaro unlocked.

Peter stopped and his eyes washed over her car. "Wow, this is your car?" He said full of excitement.

"Get in, gawk later, I'm hungry." Tinkerbell blurted then hopped in, and Peter quickly complied and as soon as he shut the door she burned rubber and sped off.

Tinkerbell looked at Peter and smiled and Peter smiled back at her and she shifted the gears and hopped on the highway. Peter looked out the window and Tinkerbell knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back...tomorrow sometime." She said as she shifted gears and got on the ramp to Orlando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy and Sam were sitting on the plane in silence as they both kept their headsets on and ignored each other. Wendy told herself that she wouldn't fall asleep, but her body demanded it and she had dozed off several times then finally passed out.

After they both slept they were served their food, which was eaten in a rude silence until Sam grew tired of Wendy.

Sam pulled Wendy's headphones off and she snapped her head in his direction. "Now what did you go and do that for? Did I tell you to touch me?" Wendy snapped.

Sam narrowed his eyes at her. "Stop it, I've had enough, we need to talk. You can't possibly sit in silence this whole flight, we have five more hours to go." Sam barked.

Wendy sighed, for she was insanely bored anyway, and she knew her silence wouldn't get her any closer to finding answers, so she decided to open up. "Ok Sam. What do you want to talk about?"

Sam exhaled in relief and sat back in his seat but kept his body turned towards her. "I want to talk about us. I know what I did was wrong, but I am not your enemy any more. Can't you forgive me Wendy?"

Wendy looked at him, her features soft. "You do have a chance at redeeming yourself just a tad, slowly though...if you answer my questions truthfully." Wendy said.

"Ask your questions." Sam said.

"You knew I lost my memory...Peter lost his too. Do you have anything to do with this?"

Sam's brows rose as jealousy consumed him. "Oh-so...that's where you went. Peter was around wasn't he?"

Wendy ignored him. "What happened to us? Our memory loss was not a natural occurrence."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't know, the last time I saw any of you was in that ice castle with the witch. I apparently was knocked out cold. I woke up in Alaska!" Sam rasped. "I came back to London and the very next day you was at my door. You remembered nothing, and I've changed, so I treated you they way I should have treated you all along."

Wendy huffed. "Sam...I really don't think-"

"Don't...you are speaking too soon. Just let it go." Sam said. "Anyway, lets make sure our story is straight with your parents. In regards to that mess back there, I told your parents that I got you out of there as soon as the danger hit. So we know nothing."

"Oh yeah...thanks. They don't know that I have my memory back, and I intend to keep it that way for a while. I don't need a million questions." Wendy said with her brows raised.

Sam nodded his head. "Got-cha."

They arrived in London about 3am, departed the Airport and drove to Wendy's house. Sam helped her with her bags and walked her to the door. Wendy opened the door and put her bags inside and turned to Sam and figured she should say something. "Sam, I want to thank you for the good times we had. It wasn't all bad, you've shown me a great time...um...good night." She awkwardly said and Sam smiled. "Good night Wendy."

All was quiet in the house, for Wendy's parents were asleep as was John. Wendy went up to her room and dropped her bags, totally exhausted. She stripped and put on a t-shirt, turned off the lights, pulled the covers back and laid back. *****crunch***** ***Gasp!** "What?" Wendy breathed as she sat up and snatched the paper off the bed. She turned on her lamp and saw that it was a note.

Wendy began to read it, it was very straight forward saying "I came by, call me, N." Wendy's brows went up. "Nibs...speak of the devil...he must have landed on earth as well. Yes, we were holding on to each other, he was protecting me from Peter's blast." She thought inwardy and grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

The phone kept ringing and ringing, for Nibs was knocked out and did not hear it ring. Wendy got the answering machine and when it beeped she left a message:

"Hi Nibs...this is Wendy...I just got into town, its about 3:45 am...I am going to get some sleep then I will call again and let you know when you can come by. Until then..." Wendy ended the call and laid down on her pillow. She silenced her phone and placed it on the dresser and went right to sleep.

**A short chapter, so much was supposed to go in but I can't keep procrastinating. Thanks for reading and sharing our thoughts! **

Tinkerbell is going to show Peter the time of his life, she is going to teach him how to fly again and they are just going to be mischievous. But it will be short lived. I am going to use first person off and on to explain how Tinkerbell is feeling. And, I am going to stop talking.

Snippet

Wendy was standing on her porch when she seen Nibs ride into her driveway on his motorcycle. Wendy's stomach clenched, for memories of their last encounter flashed in her mind, not when he was protecting her, but when they became intimate.

She was afraid because she didn't know what to expect, the letter he left her was barely a handful of words so she couldn't make any judgments from it, and he didn't even call her back, he just texted her. Nibs swung his bike around and parked it. He threw his leg over the side as he got off the bike and stood there for a moment.

Wendy remained on her porch with her arms nervously crossed as she patiently waited. Nibs removed his helmet and Wendy's stomach dropped. "Dammit." She cursed within herself as she seen his face.

She took in his jet black hair which was sculpted in his signature mohawk and she wondered how it was still perfect, despite wearing a helment. Her eyes continued down and washed over his straight black brows which were a bit furrowed.

Wendy wondered if he was angry, but then she remembered, Nibs always looked angry. She skipped over his eyes because she couldn't bare to make contact. Instead her eyes washed down the bridge of his nose and fell on the little mole that rested at the right hand corner of his upper lip, and her eyes inevitably fell on his pretty lips. Nibs moved and Wendy swallowed and subconsciously took a step back. Nibs walked up the steps and on to the porch and just looked at her, not sure of what to say. He swallowed, "You're alive..." Nibs said, his tone very dry, his face blank as his jaw became set. Wendy finally made eye contact with him and wished she didn't, for his eyes were smoldering and they froze her in her place. Nibs just took it upon himself and walked up on her, dropped his helment, placed his hands on her jaw and moved in. Wendy snapped her eyes shut. "Sh-t." Wendy whispered in her mind and she felt his lips press against hers and she couldn't breathe.


	22. Green Light

Chapter 22. Green Light

**Then...**

_Flaming green stared into ice blue for a few lingering moments then Jessica spoke. "That Witch...Arizael...she's far from dead. This explains everything...she has Darren's mind, and Peter's memory...for there is no way Darren can act like such an animal. It is not he who wants Peter dead, it is Arizael. You are all in great danger...that is one relentless evil." Jessica said and everyone's eyes grew wide._

_"Darren? That man that looks like a thirty-year old version of Peter? That's his name?" Wendy asked as fear as cold as ice crept up her spine._

_Jessica raised her brow. "Yes. Listen, don't be so afraid, she lives in my world. I will simply rip the b*tch to shreds." Jessica said arrogantly then walked up to Peter and took his arm._ _"This will keep you hidden, no one except for me will be able to locate you." She said then pressed her thumb on his wrist and Peter felt something shoot into him and he flinched. "Also, take these." Jessica said as she reached in her cloak and pulled a bag off the side of her belt. Peter took it and looked inside and saw white crystals. "What is this?"_

_"Healing crystals, they have Neverland's power. Whenever you get weak, sick, or injured, which will happen since you are away from Neverland, these will help you cope until I return for you. Right now you need to get some rest so your body can finish healing. You will stay here while I go take care of the Witch...there is quite a bit of things I need to do but at least you will be safe. The first place they_ _will look for you would naturally be Neverland. They know nothing about this particular house or any of you so you are safe here. However, if any of you feel anything similar to this.." She said then took off her bracelet and everyone cried out and dropped to their knees and Jessica cranked up the power almost to Darren's level, radiating bone crushing pain._

_Everyone screamed as they rolled on to their backs and Jessica slapped her bracelet back on just before their bones snapped and the pain ceased. "I'm sorry." Jessica said as she drew her sword. "I had to let you all feel what Darren feels like when he removes his. If you feel the slightest bit of pain without cause...run like hell." Jessica said then sliced through the air turned around and was gone._

**Now...**

Jessica appeared in her quarters in her castle. She began her cleaning regimen making sure to look as beautiful as she could, and as delicate as a flower. The tender appearance of a queen was extremely important, for she had planned to confront Darren and try to reason with him. She didn't want to make him think she came for a fist fight.

Jessica adorned herself with beautiful jewels and curled her hair in soft loose curls and put on a simple casual white riding dress with her brown riding boots. She then made her way out of the castle in a hurry. She mounted her horse and rode into the forest, for she sensed where Darren was.

Darren was sitting on a bench in the middle of a clearing deep in the forest reading a book. The scenery was beautiful, the wind delicate as it blew through a few tendrils of his sloppy ponytail. He heard the sound of the horse's hoofs pounding the ground; the sound getting closer and closer. Darren however, didn't even bother to stir.

Jessica arrived behind him and halted. She slid off of the horse and tied it to a tree as she kept her eyes on the back of Darren's head. She cleared her throat and started towards him, making sure to keep her distance. Darren sat still as a statue, his jaw set, his face with a hint of anger as he stared straight ahead.

Jessica stood by the side of the bench and looked down at him. He was clad in a white button up dress shirt, some slacks, and dress shoes. She observed the book that he held in his hand which rested on his lap, and her eyes grew wide as she observed the other in a sling.

Darren still did not look at her. "What do you want?" He asked flatly.

Jessica raised her brows. "To talk to my husband." She said and Darren furrowed his brows in surprise and snapped his head her way.

His face indicated total confusion then his ice blue eyes slowly began to glow and his pupils dilated. "You can put your guard down Darren, I am not toying with you. I would like for us to be civil and communicate like human beings and not cut throats." She said firmly. "I am so tired of fighting and being apart." She finished with firmness in her voice.

Darren was at a loss for words, his eyes immediately died down as he complied. He licked his lips and scooted down then broke eye contact.

Jessica sat down next to him and faced him.

Darren's face twisted as he looked at her. "How dare you." He growled. "You defy me, and now you come to me...I don't know what to do with you." He snapped.

Jessica exhaled. "I know-"

"You tried to kill me, you sneak. You took off your bracelet."

"Because you did first!" Jessica snapped.

"I did not! Its not my fault you can't take a hit!"

Jessica raised her hand. "Enough, I want us to stop fighting-"

"Stop defending Peter, then we can be together."

"Never-stop chasing him, he's done nothing to you."

Darren added the narrowing of his eyes to his furrowed brows. "I already told you, it is what he WILL do, it is what the Oracle prophesied, _I seen her vision. _I will protect my kingdom. Get out of my way or I will **rip** you to shreds." Darren growled fiercely, his face boiling over with hate.

Jessica narrowed her eyes at him and scolded him. "Shut your mouth and shut it now, you sound like an animal! I didn't marry an animal!" Darren's eyes grew wide for a moment then he quickly covered his shock by blinking rapidly as he cut his eyes away from her face.

"Where is the Darren I fell in love with?!" She snapped enraged but Darren didn't back down, he cut his eyes back at her and sneered. "He's looking right at you. I haven't changed, you just left me for Peter!"

Jessica softened her face. "Darren, the Oracle has shown you what _she_ want's you to see. She is not who she says she is, she is no Oracle Darren. She is a liar and a witch-"

"Oh please." Darren spat.

"You are not even hearing me! Why do you trust her over me?!" Jessica yelled in frustration.

Darren's mouth dropped for her words stung him, but he refused to back down. "Because she showed me what is to come! It is my responsibility to protect my Kingdom!-"

"So kill your own son...and your wife...and whoever else the Witch tells you to huh? Felix?" Jessica asked dryly as she batted her eyes in annoyance.

Darren snapped his head the other way, for he couldn't bear to look at her. "No...Kings...Kings make sacrifices for the kingdom. P-Peter is the threat and you hid him from me, in Neverland all this time. You betrayed _**me**__-"_

"He- is- my- son! Did you think I would just stand there and let you kill a toddler?! How can you look at Peter and still want to kill him? He favors you without question, killing him is like killing the man in the mirror! You can act like a brainwashed fool and follow that so called Oracle, but I won't! Her prophecies are not worth anyone's life!"

Darren returned his gaze to her. "Brain washed fool..." He breathed as he pondered her insult.

"Yes, brain washed fool, I just _told_ you she is a witch and you have no response! You still regard her with respect!" Jessica yelled.

Darren had an unconvinced look on his face as he narrowed one eye. "That is because you are absurd." Darren snapped and Jessica opened her mouth to retort but Darren put his hand up in a dismissive gesture and fanned her off as he looked down, smiled, and licked his lips.

"I grow weary Jess, how about we just take a break from this prophecy thing, all of it. To tell you the truth, I've lost interest in killing Peter. I really don't see him as a threat, and I am actually not too opposed to waiting it out, to see if he will really come after my throne. Besides, when I look at him, I see _your_ face. He has your eyes, your speed, and your angry facial expressions. I just...I want my wife back." Darren admitted then lifted his head and stared her in the eyes.

Jessica smiled as relief washed over her. "That is all I want. He wasn't thinking about us then, and he isn't thinking about us now. He still doesn't know who we are."

"I wanted to tell him, but the Oracle said not to. I wanted to get to know him, at least before I ended him. He really doesn't seem like a threat. He has character, he scarified himself for some girl." Darren said then stood.

Jessica stood as well and Darren smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Jessica returned the smile then Darren walked behind her. "You look so beautiful my queen. It is a pleasure to have you back." He breathed in her ear then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close then planted kisses on her neck.

Jessica held her breath and her head began to spin as his hand roamed the front of her body and cupped her breast. "You can finish breathing Jessica...reeelaaax." Darren breathed as he placed his hand on the center of her chest.

Jessica complied and he felt her booming heart beat slow down. "That's right, close your eyes and take in the smell of the crisp air around you.You are home, where you belong..." He whispered then wrapped his arm around her waist and held her. He resumed planting kisses on her neck as he gently slid his other arm out of the sling.

"I missed you Darren." Jessica said as she enjoyed his lips upon her neck and Darren's blue eyes began to illuminate as his pupils dilated. "Good." He breathed then placed his hand on her side and abruptly impaled her with a blade and some of his power. "Ahhh!" Jessica cried out as the blade reached up and across her body all the way to her opposite shoulder and her knees buckled. "Shhhh." Darren hushed her. "It's ok, I'm just doing to you what you did to me. Now you can't run between worlds anymore for a while...just like me." He breathed then retracted the long blade and Jessica spit blood as her body was engulfed in pain. _"He tricked me."_ She thought within herself.

Darren wrapped both arms around her and sat down on the bench with her in his arms. "Before you get angry and confused my sweet, I meant what I said...I just don't want you to run away from me again. I am going to keep you confined to my chambers, and I _forbid_ you to leave my castle. If you really want a truce, you will obey me as your husband and king. I will destroy your castle and you will stay by my side, where you belong." He finished then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, reached around and wiped her mouth. He released her and gently sat her down and she sagged on the bench with her head resting on the back of it.

"_I'll play his game and I'll play it well. He'll heal before me and most likely attack Peter, and I wont be able to get to him fast enough. Sly dog. But he is a man nonetheless, and subject to the charm of a woman. I will get the last laugh." Jessica thought inwardly._

Darren smiled at her then it faded. "Don't look at me so angrily Jessica, do you want a truce or not?" He asked simply.

"I do, but I didn't think I'd have to be imprisoned darling, I already said I wanted us to be together." Jessica breathed and Darren returned the smile then walked off. A few seconds later he came with a horse and a carriage. He slid off the horse and smiled at her for he knew she figured it out; he had planned this all along.

He scooped her up and held her bridal style as he walked to the carriage. Jessica beamed at him the entire time as he wore a face of triumph and glee. He gently placed her in the carriage, mounted his horse and took her away.

They reached his castle and he fetched her out of the back of the carriage and wrapped her up in a blanket as to not alarm anyone, for she had lost a great deal of blood and was barely conscious. He hurried into the castle with her in his arms and jogged past everyone, ignoring their greetings, bows, and wide eyes. "Fetch me the nurses!" He yelled into the air but never stopped running.

He laid her down on the floor and moved so the nurses could have a look at her. They bought in a table to operate and placed her upon it and began stitching her up and so on.

Once everything was done Darren sat on the edge of the bed by her side and stared at her as she slept. A knock was heard upon his door. "Come in." He answered then turned his head towards the door as he heard them open.

It was the Oracle, or more accurately, the evil B—h Arizael.

"My King." She greeted as she bowed. Darren gave her a pursed lip half smile then dropped it.

"I see you have subdued Jessica-wonderful!" She said as she clasped her hands together. Darren just turned his head away from her. He looked to Jessica and stared at her sleeping face.

The Oracle sat on the bed next to him and her face twisted under her veil as she saw him slip his hand under hers and caress it with his thumb.

The Oracle cleared her throat. "Ehem...well...now that she is out of commission, you can go kill Peter once and for all-"

"I can't open any portals, my abilities haven't healed yet." Darren said and the Oracle reached her arm around him and grabbed him by the chin. She turned his head her way and placed her hand on his cheek. "I can take you right to him. I know it's a bit hard but I'll be right there. We can do it together, I'll hold him, you shatter him completely, just that fast." She said and Darren sighed as he removed her hand from his cheek and returned his gaze to his wife.

"Jesse doesn't want me to. I told her I would wait it out."

"What?" The Oracle snapped then stood and pulled up a chair right in front of him and sat in it and stared at his side profile. "Darren, this is what you wanted, this is your chance. She won't be able to stop you, let's go! The sooner you do this, the sooner you can move on-"

"Really? You think I'll have peace? I'll have Jessica to deal with-" He said without regarding her.

"Then kill the b—ch and be done with it all. Shatter her _now." T_he Oracle demanded firmly.

"It wont work on her, I can't shatter her no more than she can shatter me-"

"Break something on her then so she can't retaliate" The Oracle snapped through her teeth.

Darren looked at her like she was mad. "What is your problem? You push me to kill my son and now you want me to kill or dismember my wife? All because of a vision you saw? I respected you because of your wisdom, but now I think you are just insane!" Darren rasped.

The Oracle narrowed her eyes. _"I see I need to make my spells stronger, the effects seem to last shorter and shorter with each dose. It's not easy controlling him." _She thought within herself then removed her veil to reveal her beautiful coca face. She softened her features and smiled.

"I apologize my King. I am just trying to give you the necessary support to accomplish this gruesome task. You and I both planned this out, and it just disturbs me to see you back down. I fear you are underestimating him. Peter is the combination of the both of you. So when he masters his power, you will not be able to take him alone, it will take the both of you..." The Oracle reasoned.

Darren looked her in the eyes. "Peter is no threat...he's like a few centuries old with the mind of a 16 year old boy. He doesn't want to grow up; and running a kingdom is a very grown up thing to do. So, if he hasn't mastered his power for over two hundred plus years, then he probably never will. Besides, he'll _**never ever **_be stronger than me." Darren said with arrogance.

The Oracle shook her head. "You are making a grave misjudgment"

"I want Jessica back...I have her now and I don't want to let go. How can I get Jess to understand that I must kill him if he comes for us?"

The Oracle was ready to retort but then she got an idea. "I will not push the issue King, if it is your judgment, then so be it. Try to make her understand. I'll leave you two be." She said then stood and placed her veil upon her face then departed.

Arizael went into her room and removed her veil and smiled ear to ear. "I don't know why I haven't thought of this before...I need to get Jessica on board, I'll control her mind too, and send the both of them after Peter. He won't stand a chance. I'll make him surrender, or fight a futile battle to try to save his precious Neverland. The idiot will most likely try to fight them both. Hmm...I think I'll have them rip Ann apart right in front of his face, and execute everyone in that damned fairy land until he gives in. But I shouldn't have to go that far if I can get Jessica and Darren to obey me to the full. Who want's to rule a dead land anyway? I'll have them crush every bone in his body until he can't fight anymore. Then I will hold Neverland and all that he cares hostage and he will have no choice but to give in to my demands and stay by my side. Then he will be trapped forever. Knowing he can't protect Neverland from Darren and Jessica should keep him committed. We will marry, consummate, and I will make him give me a child, that way I will trap him forever. If he disobeys, I will start executing one by one. If this whole thing gets out of hand...the worst case scenario is, the three will fight each other tooth and nail to the death...it may cause the death of Pan's whole lineage, but I'll do it if that means I get to dominate earth, Neverland and anything else in this galaxy. In time, he will see things my way and we will rule with an iron fist. But then again...none of this is worth it if Peter dies. I must be precise in my plans, I must find a way to keep him alive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

London

They arrived in London about 3am, departed the Airport and drove to Wendy's house. Sam helped her with her bags and walked her to the door. Wendy opened the door and put her bags inside and turned to Sam and figured she should say something. "Sam, I want to thank you for the good times we had. It wasn't all bad, you've shown me a great time...um...good night." She awkwardly said and Sam smiled. "Good night Wendy."

Sam hopped in his car and departed. He pulled up to the gates of his estate and rolled the window down so he could reach the key pad. Once he entered the security code, the gates creaked and opened.

Sam opened the front door and the lights immediately came on revealing his butler sitting in his bathrobe. Sam gasped for this wasn't expected and he dropped his bag.

"Oh Edward." Sam breathed as he gripped his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack, what are you doing up at this hour?" Sam whispered.

Edward had a disapproving look upon his face. "Wondering if you were ever going to return my call Sir. Didn't you see that I called sir?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

"Uh." Sam looked down then looked back up. "I did see that you called, but no. I didn't get to check the message. Things got kinda...crazy-"

"Yes I seen the news, the paper, and the internet." Edward huffed.

Sam furrowed his brows. "Hey why are you so uptight at three something in the morning? Did something happen Edward?" Sam said as he removed his coat.

Edward walked off. "Come into the lounge sir and have a seat, you are going to need it." He said and Sam followed as tension crept up his spine.

"Had you listened to the message you wouldn't have to suffer such a rude awakening in the wee morning hours, but nonetheless I'll get on with it. Your less than darling x-girlfriend Sharon barged in here with Bob, both looking for you."

Sam furrowed his brows. "I haven't seen or heard from her in years, what did she want?"

"What everyone want's these days...this Peter Pan you all were chasing-"

"You're kidding me!" Sam interjected.

"No sir, the woman is looking for her mother, the Sheriff. Expect them soon, she is convinced that you can assist. They both threatened me to try to get as much information out of me as they could. They left with nothing because I myself barely know anything about what you do with your personal time. She left her number for you, I suggest you call, good night sir." Edward finished, turned and departed.

Sam huffed as his countenance fell. He had no desire to be bothered with the details of his time in Neverland and certainly did not want to go chasing after Pan and his clan again, no matter what the profit.

Sam went straight to bed and forgot the whole matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Florida**

Hook and Andrea's plane had landed an hour ago. They requested the cab take them to the Hyatt Hotel in Clearwater Beach, for they had already reserved a room before all the chaos with Darren. They never received notification about the hotel closing because the records were lost in the shuffle.

The cab approached the hotel and the driver saw all the yellow caution tape and he looked around and saw the destruction of both hotels. "Looks like you ain't staying here, I heard something crazy happened to one of these hotels, I just wasn't sure if it was Clearwater or Sarasota. Do you have another place in mind?" The driver asked. Hook and Andrea looked out their window at the wreckage. "This has Pan written all over it." Hook said under his breath. "Find us something in the vicinity just as nice." Hook said and the cab driver complied. Hook and Andrea made it to their hotel room, and barely settled down before Hook started barking orders.

"We need to find a paper, I have no time to sit and watch the news, I want to find that scalawag." 

Andrea smiled. "Well, this hotel is lavish enough, I am sure they have computers let's go to the lounge we can search for information there."

"Very well then." Hook said and they made it down to the lounge. Hook sat by her side as she searched the internet for the news stations. They found the story about the beach front hotels and even the footage to go with it. They clicked on the video and watched everything. "There are no further developments to this story? Wow." Andrea concluded in shock. "Let me search for any other strange unexplained happenings." She said then after a bit of searching she found some information about the races. "This issue with the races...it says that all the teens were bought in for interrogation, but the case went cold."

Hook scratched his beard. "There is quite a bit of time between the incidences...this means that he is residing in one of two places. Some humans must have taken him in, for the boy couldn't possibly survive out here in the real with his illiterate ass. We should check Tampa Florida." Hook suggested.

Andrea nodded her head in agreement. "Um, wow-yes, we can check schools, places teens frequent...or..." She trailed off.

"We can go directly to the source, the police station.,,," Hook said then looked at her and smiled devilishly.

Andrea raised her brow. "Where you will work your magic, and compel the answers out of them."

Hook raised his brow. "You catch on quite well my dear. Tell me...when I was found, was I alone? Did you dig anyone else up?" He asked.

Andrea furrowed her brows. "No one...why? Is there another? Like you?" She asked intrigued.

"My boson...Smee. He is not like me, he is something...a tad worse. We must find him, mysterious events may surround his whereabouts." Hook said. "For now, we have a dinner date, on me." Hook finished as he stood and took her hand and led her off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs woke up and immediately reached for his cell phone. He smiled when he saw that he had a missed call and a message. He laid there as he listened to the message and a smile from ear to ear graced his pretty face. "All I have to do is wait." He said then got out of the bed and began his morning routine.

Chi and Rufio had woken up about one hour earlier and was watching TV as they waited for Nibs to come out of his room. Nibs walked out and they looked at him. "Finally!" Chi said. "I'm starved, we was going to go out for breakfast but Rufio didn't want to leave you." Chi snapped and Rufio smiled.

Nibs smiled. "Well good morning to you too, I'm ready so lets go."

The three teens took a cab to a breakfast buffet.

"So Nibs, whats our next move?" Rufio asked.

Nibs looked to him. "You two are to do nothing but enjoy yourselves for now. I have to meet with a friend of mine and get some answers, then we will go to Kensington Gardens, then Neverland." Nibs explained.

Chi nodded her head in agreement. "Ok, that sounds good."

Nibs flipped through the news paper and looked at some pictures of motorcycles. "You know what? I'm tired of taking taxi's, I want a motorcycle. What about you? Car or bike?" Nibs asked.

Rufio shook his head side to side. "There is now way-"

Nibs raised his brows. "Really Rufio?" He asked flatly and Rufio's face went blank as he stared at Nibs.

"Come-on Rufio car or bike?" Nibs asked impatiently as he closed the news paper.

"I'd rather just jack a car from the dealership or as I go. But I'm ok with taxi's for now." Rufio said.

Nibs shrugged his shoulders. "That's fine."

Chi looked to Nibs. "So who is this friend? Is it a girl?" She pried

Nibs looked at her. "Yea...yea it is..." Nibs trailed off then looked away as he cleared his throat from the tension.

Jealousy washed over Chi's face and she looked away as she sipped her water.

Rufio saw the non-verbals and cleared his throat. "So-"

Nibs interjected. "So since you don't want any wheels I'll meet you back at the hotel later. I'm off to the dealership." Nibs said then stood. "See you guys later." He waived then walked away.

Chi huffed and slammed her glass down. "Rude bastard." She hissed under her breath.

Rufio looked at her. "Get over yourself. What made you think he'd fall for you?-"

Chi was so enraged by his words she immediately grabbed a handful of his wild hair from the back of his head and roughly yanked his head back.

"Ahhh! Hear me out woman!" Rufio yelled and a few heads turned their way as he snatched her hand out of his head.

"You son of a-"

"You didn't let me finish, I wasn't trying to be mean, but real. LISTEN!" Rufio said as he looked at her sternly and Chi backed down.

Rufio straightened out his hair as they both calmed down. "Now...what I was trying to say, is that Nibs...he's unstable man. I mean...he lost his memory, he's got three powerful guys chasing him...They tried to kill him, and us in the crossfire. Now we are all the way over here in Bloomsbury London, looking for some chick, some garden, and finally some Neverland...that isn't even on earth! I see questions, questions, and more questions! I don't understand how you can bypass all of that and still fall for this guy. He could be married...with children for all you know. Or he could be the bad guy."

Chi rolled her eyes. "What is your point Rufio? He saved our lives on more than one occasion, he's lived with us for over a month. If he was bad we would know by now, stop babbling."

"I am not babbling, I'm thinking clearly, which is something you sure an't doin! All I am saying is we don't know this guy. He is willing to take us with him as he finds answers, so wait until you get the answers before you get all...emotional about him."

Chi sighed. "I can't help it Rufio. He's just so...I want him."

Rufio rolled his eyes. "Chi you're just fascinated by what he can do... infatuated...hot and bothered." He said frankly then tossed the money down on the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Darling Estate.

George and Mary had seen that Wendy had come home but they decided to wait patiently for her to wake. Wendy woke at about 1pm, began her morning routine, then came down stairs.

Wendy heard the sound of the television but did not pay attention to the words that came from it. She came into the living room and smiled. "Hello mother, father, I'm back." She greeted.

Mary stood from the couch, came over and embraced Wendy. "Hello dear, I am so glad that you made it home in one piece. We've been watching the news, tells us about what happened!" She said then looked to the television. "Is that not the hotel you were staying at?" Mary finished and Wendy's stomach clenched.

George came over and embraced Wendy. "Good Afternoon Wendy, I'm so happy to have you back home. Sam was quite the gentleman, he called us immediately to let us know that you two were safe."

Wendy glanced at the television. "Yes, well. We had such a wonderful time...until those explosions. I guess because the hotels are so close they both were destroyed. Um...I don't know what else to tell you, I didn't get to see the news myself. Sam rushed us out of there and far away as soon as he heard the first blast so we were pretty much out of harms way." Wendy lied and her parents just smiled at her.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Wendy cleared her throat. "I'm starved, excuse me." She said then hurried to the kitchen and jumped at the sight of John.

John jumped as well. "Wendy, hi-" He greeted wide eyed.

The shock immediately dissipated from Wendy's face and anger consumed it in its wake. "Don't give me that crap, you ran out on me. Well guess what little brother, I got my memory back, I know everything!" Wendy rasped infuriated, then looked over her shoulder to make sure they were alone.

John reached out to her but Wendy smacked his hand away. "I had to, they forbade me to mention anything." He whispered. "I went to help find him with Tinkerbell and So-ren. When they found him I left...I didn't want to deal with him if he was...you know...crazy." John admitted.

Wendy sneered. "We have a bond _John, _we should be looking out for each other. Especially since mom and dad were and apparently are still not in their right mind!"

John furrowed his brows "What?"

Wendy waived her hand in his face. "That's OK, I found him. I thought you and I were better than that, gosh John after all we've been through."

"This time was different, complicated." John said.

Wendy looked over her shoulder again then walked to the refrigerator and began digging. "Yeah and if it were you and Tigerlily..." Wendy trailed off.

John straightened his glasses as he let Wendy take the last blow. "Do they know?" John asked.

Wendy grabbed a carton of eggs and closed the refrigerator. "No, I don't know when I'll tell. Can I trust my brother to keep it a secret?" Wendy asked firmly as she placed her hand on her hip.

John stared at her for a few moments then rolled his eyes and huffed. "This is stupid. All of it, the three of you need to sort yourselves out. I wash my hands of this. I just want to get back to Tigerlily." John said dismissively then walked off.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mary and George looked at each other then George spoke. "This has Pan written all over it. I should have known not to let my guard down. If the pirate came to my door; then it is only a matter of time before that eternal _bastard_ shows up." George spat lividly.

Mary sighed. "We are not out of this yet." Mary whispered. "I think she is lying. I _know_ she has her memory, I can feel it in my gut...something happened at that hotel and it involved Peter. Unknown people jumping around, getting hit by cars, disappearing and reappearing...I didn't see Sam or Wendy in the footage, it's too hard to see faces but yet I still wonder if he had anything to do with this. I'll just have a lunch date with Sam-"

"I don't think so, I'll do it." George interjected. "I want no more young men around my wife." He rasped then walked off.

Mary's shoulders sagged. _"He doesn't trust me...I can't blame him." Mary thought inwardly then turned to the television. "Peter Pan, I don't know what kind of trouble you are in, but I do hope you are alright. I must keep my nose clean of you. Do watch out for Slightly." She said inwardly._

Wendy went to her room and checked her phone. She became disappointed when she saw there was no phone call or text from Nibs. "Its about two o'clock and he hasn't even responded. What could he be doing?" Wendy pondered then she heard a knock on the door.

Wendy slipped her phone under her pillow. "Come in." she answered and her mother came in. "Dear, your father and I are going out with Aunt, did you want to come along?"

"No thank you mother. I just need to relax, I'm kind of jet lagged." She said and Mary's eyes grew wide. "Oh yes, silly me, I didn't even think about that. See you later Dear, get your rest." Mary said then left the room.

Some time went by, for Wendy was a bit jet lagged so she laid in her bed and listened to the sounds around the house. She listened to them go out the front door, start the car and drive off. She retrieved her phone and saw that it was now about three. _"Maybe he is waiting for me. Oh why am I waiting by my phone like this for some tack headed wild boy anyway?" _Wendy thought inwardly then huffed out loud as she rolled her eyes. "Well I did tell him that I would let him know when he could come. Guess I forgot that minor detail." She said then began to call him but she clammed up. She quickly hung up the phone. Wendy felt her heart accelerate for nervousness consumed her the more she thought about Nibs. Wendy exhaled and reprimanded herself for feeling nervous but decided to text him instead.

"_My parents left, so if you can hurry over that would be great. I know this is strange, its complicated, text me back."_

A few seconds later Nibs responded. "OK."

Wendy's stomach jumped. She ran to her mirror and made sure that she looked good. She snatched off her pajama pants and put on some black leggings and a pink and white striped long sleeved t. "I don't want to look too dressed up, I don't want him to think that...well...ugh! What am I talking about." Wendy thought out loud as her nerves got the best of her. She walked around the house to make sure no one was around. She looked in Johns room and saw that it was empty. She even ran down stairs and checked the garages and looked outside the window and saw that their vehicles were gone, so she was truly alone.

"Good." Wendy said then noticed her heart was pounding then her phone jingled. She looked and saw that she got a text from Nibs, _"five minutes away."_ Wendy's eyes grew wide as her throat locked up and her stomach twisted. "Oh my goodness...I don't know what to expect...where do I begin, what do I say? He obviously has his memory...what does he want? Geeze I wish he would have said more on his letter, at least I can better prepare myself for the situation." Wendy said as she frantically paced back and forth as she wrung her hands out. "He could be angry...I...I really didn't even consider where he was, I didn't even know he was missing. Actually, I really didn't think about him at all. Oh, shame on me! But no, its been three months, where the hell has **he** been? Why did he wait until now to find me?" She panicked inwardly. "I'll wait on the porch." She blurted out loud then headed for the door.

The cool crisp air that washed over her body was welcomed, for she was flush with excitement and nervousness.

Wendy was standing on her porch when she seen Nibs who wore a black helmet, a stylish blue and black motorcycle jacket, blue distressed jeans, and black motorcycle boots ride into her driveway on his motorcycle. Wendy's stomach clenched, for memories of their last encounter flashed in her mind, not when he was protecting her, but when they became intimate.

She was afraid because she didn't know what to expect, the letter he left her was barely a handful of words and his texts were no better, so she couldn't make any judgments from it. And worse, he didn't even call her back. Nibs swung his bike around and parked it. He threw his leg over the side as he got off the bike and stood there for a moment.

Wendy remained on her porch with her arms nervously crossed as she patiently waited. When Nibs removed his helmet Wendy's stomach dropped. "Dammit." She cursed within herself as she seen his face.

She took in his jet black hair which was sculpted with some pomade in his signature Mohawk and she wondered how it was still perfect, despite wearing a helmet. Her eyes continued down and washed over his straight black brows which were a bit furrowed.

Wendy wondered if he was angry, but then she remembered, Nibs always looked angry. She skipped over his eyes because she couldn't bare to make direct eye contact just yet.

Instead, her eyes washed down the bridge of his nose and fell on the little mole that rested at the right hand corner of his mouth, right above his upper lip. Wendy exhaled and her eyes inevitably fell on his pretty mouth.

Nibs moved and Wendy swallowed and subconsciously took a step back. She watched as Nibs walked around his bike, towards her porch, up the steps and on to the porch.

Wendy made sure not to make eye contact for she stared at everything else on his face but those hazels. All the while, the hair on the back of her neck stood to attention, as her spine tingled and she began to perspire lightly.

Nibs just stood there, his face unreadable, and Wendy dropped her eyes to the center of his chest and kept her gaze there, admiring the details of his jacket.

Nibs just stared at Wendy's beautiful face, and her plump ruby lips. He took note of her nervousness, and would surely have basked in it...if he wasn't nervous himself.

Nibs was not sure of what to say. He swallowed then spoke. "You're alive..." Nibs said, his tone very dry, his face blank as his jaw became set.

Wendy finally made eye contact with him and wished she didn't, for his eyes were smoldering and they froze her in her place. Nibs just took it upon himself and walked up on her, dropped his helmet, placed his hands on her jaw, and moved in. Wendy snapped her eyes shut. "Sh-t." Wendy whispered in her mind and she felt his lips press against hers and she couldn't breathe.

Wendy didn't part her lips so Nibs broke the kiss but kept their lips a hair apart. He wrapped his arms around her as he walked against her and backed her against the wall then captured her lips again. Wendy's hormones were in a frenzy as they exploded within her. She inhaled his scent and opened her mouth to him and he slid his tongue right in and tasted her.

Nibs moaned a bit and the sound drove Wendy wild. Wendy became lost in Nibs mouth as she savored the strawberry taste of his tongue, and she intensified the kiss. Wendy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and ran her fingers through the his hair on the back of his head as she pulled him down.

Nibs opened his eyes for he found the answer to his question. He tasted Peter and smelled him on her; for he and Peter had such a close connection that they could sense when and where the other had been... if they wanted to. "He was here, but not so recent. So why is she allowing me to kiss her like this? They must still be broken up." He thought inwardly then cut the sense off and broke the kiss.

Wendy was unaware of the knowledge he'd just gained. She licked her lips as she untangled her fingers from the back of his head and released him. "Umm...yes I am very much alive...thank you for protecting me." Wendy said in a small voice.

Nibs huffed then smiled. "Are you kidding me? Anytime." Nibs waived her off then they just looked at each other awkwardly.

Wendy smiled. "Well come in lets...talk." Wendy said as she licked her lips and Nibs smiled.

Wendy opened the door and Nibs came in behind her and she locked the door behind him. "Lets go to the kitchen, grab a snack or something." Wendy said nervously.

Nibs silently followed her as he studied her form and thought about new was he could have that body again, then reprimanded himself for he needed answers first.

Nibs placed his helmet on the table and removed his leather jacket and put it behind the chair.

Wendy was so nervous that she became light headed. She had constant flashbacks of the intense sex they had, and she couldn't think about anything else. She fumbled with everything in the fridge until Nibs called her out. "Wendy stop being so nervous." Nibs said simply. "Its just me...Nibs. You have no need to feel nervous around me." He assured. "Come over here." He said as he sat with open arms.

Wendy exhaled in relief and placed her load of food down on the table and walked over to him. Nibs embraced her around her neck and she wrapped her arms around him. "You can relax around me Wendy, there is nothing to be afraid of. But I have allot of questions that you need to answer." Nibs said then they broke the embrace.

Wendy ran her hands through her hair. "I know, and I do as well. You first since you bought it up." She said then went to the sink to wash her hands.

Nibs shifted in his seat. "Well...my first question is, are you OK?"

"I am fine Nibs." Wendy answered then began making hoagies. "I assume you don't mind how I fix these am I right?"

"I'll eat anything. So, where is Peter? Why are you here and not in Neverland?"

Wendy swallowed. "Um...did you ever loose your memory?"

"Yes! You too?" Nibs answered wide eyed.

"We all did, the three of us. I've been here in London for three months. So let me recap, I remember Peter destroying the witch, well he was in the process of it. You came to save me from the blast, we were in our barrier together, and we were blown away. I remember bright light then nothing."

"Yes me too." Nibs said.

Wendy nodded. "So then I wake up in the hospital room with my family and a bunch of lies."

"Lies?"

"They asked me questions and when they found out I had no memory of Peter or Neverland they told me I fell down the steps and hit my head. My family has been keeping everything a secret. The only thing I remembered was Sam. We were together before all of this, so in my mind, we never broke up. They let me date him Nibs."

"To keep you from remembering Peter. Oh that's dirty."

"I did find Peter, through the connection we have. We've been communicating in dreams, then we finally arranged a meet to see if each other was real. He had no memory. I helped him get it back and then he lost it again. He's living in Tampa Florida with an old couple and their granddaughter. There is a Dr. Smith who tends to him." Wendy explained then went on in great detail about her ordeal, what happened with Peter and Darren, sightings of Slightly and Jess, her family issues, and finally her dealings with Sam, but she left out Arizael because she knew Nibs would freak.

Nibs listened attentively and felt somewhat relived. "I thought I was banished from Neverland. I wondered why no one came for me. I've been living here on earth for roughly three months. In New York...I woke up on a park bench, while I was being robbed." Nibs told her about his ordeal, Rufio and Chi, and his battle with Felix, Angel, and Onyx. "I don't know who those three were, luckily I was able to get out of there or else I swear they would have killed me and my friends. They were stronger than Peter. Well...I was always stronger than him, and he was always faster than me. But they were stronger than the both of us. But you know what? I died by Hook's hand when I was human. He followed me as I followed Peter into the woods and he ran me through from the back like a coward. Then I woke up in Ann's lair and I had power. No crystal, but power. I don't even know how I have this power without it. I can heal myself like normal, but I'm no where near as strong as I once was. I don't know what can and can't kill me anymore." He finished. "I need to get back and talk to Ann, find out whats going on with these memory issues. Have you tried to get back?"

"No,I just got back so I haven't tried yet, I mean, for what though? They seem to have everything under control. That woman Jessica is helping him, and Peter begged me not to get involved. No one wants me to help get Peter's memory back. Heck, Peter is not even in Neverland. We have two threats to worry about, Darren that King from some other world, and..." Wendy trailed off.

Nibs raised his brows. "And?"

Wendy exhaled then decided not to tell him. "Nothing, um..my father. But he's not much of a threat to you. Save for the fact he hates everything that has to do with Neverland and Magic. That's why they can't know you was here."

Nibs huffed. "Well...I guess. I can't blame the old man. So you say our memories were taken. We really need to get to Kensignton Gardens and back to Neverland. The fact that this was done on purpose scares me. I will not sit idly by and let someone else handle it." Nibs rasped.

"That's how I feel too Nibs, I'm so glad you came today. I need support, I can't do this alone." Wendy said.

Nibs nodded his head. "I wouldn't want you to go it alone. Peter was right to tell you to back off."

Wendy stood. "Lets go to the basement, get your things." Wendy said and Nibs complied.

They got down to the basement which was large and quite cozy; it was a finished basement with a huge wide screen flat TV, pool table, couches, a bar, dart boards, ping pong tables, and some other things.

Nibs looked around and raised his brows. Wendy smiled and they sat at the table and ate in silence. Once done Wendy cleaned up the mess and returned to the table.

They both sat across from each other sipping their juice and staring.

"So...Peter is staying in Florida, and you are here in London...tell me what that is." Nibs said.

Wendy swallowed her juice and placed the cup down as she cleared her throat. "If you want to know if we are back together, the answer is no. I've been through too much with him. My heart needs time to heal, there is no way I can jump right back into something so serious as of yet. He and I have much to iron out, and it can't be done if he can't hold on to his own memory." Wendy said and Nibs detected the irritation in her voice.

"You sound irritated." Nibs said.

"I am. Every time I get close, I'm thrown right back to where I began. I'm a bit tired. I wish things wasn't so complicated. But maybe that's the problem, trying to force something that just can't be right now."Wendy sighed. "I love him so much, but we need a break in the relationship department so our wounds can heal. He understands that." She finished.

Nibs raised his brows. _"Green light."_ He said within himself. He sat back in his seat and stared at her and his hazel eyes began to illuminate just a tad.

Wendy played with the rim of her glass as she stared at him as well, the silence maddening. "I'm going to turn the radio on." She said then got up and went behind Nibs to turn on the radio.

Nibs played with his chin as he waited for her to come back to the table. Wendy turned on the radio and slow jams played, and she tried to hurry and change the channel.

"Leave it there, it sounds nice." Nibs blurted without moving. "I find this music...relaxing." He said softly.

Wendy cursed within herself, for she was trying to remain in control and not let the situation gravitate towards the heated intercourse her body so desired. Why would she hold back? She didn't know.

She walked past Nibs and he leaned to the side and inhaled the air that traveled behind her, as soon as he caught her scent, he closed his eyes and smiled. Wendy saw none of this, she returned to her seat and Nibs turned his head her way and leaned forward in his seat as he placed his elbow on the table. A few awkward moments went by as they just stole glances at each other. Nibs stroked his chin while Wendy fumbled with whatever she could get her fingers on, then she mistakenly looked at Nibs.

Nibs eyes were dilated and the hazel part had a dim glow to it.

Nibs seductively ran his finger across his bottom lip then exaggeratingly sniffed the air "Emm..." His eyes grew wide for a second, then he cracked a small smile, flashing his pearly whites.

Wendy's eyes grew wide for she knew exactly what he was referring to. Her eyes were locked on his mouth and she watched him lick his lips, she enjoyed that pretty little mole at the upper corner of his mouth, it just added to his sexiness. "No Nibs." She responded.

Nibs raised his brows. "I didn't ask you anything." He retorted softly.

Wendy kept a straight face. "I know what you want, and the answer-"

"Is always no...like I give a damn." Nibs said quite frankly.

"Savage." She spat and Nibs stood out of his chair and Wendy quickly stood as well.

"You like it." Nibs said.

Wendy raised one brow and shrugged her shoulder with such attitude. "That's what you think, you only know how to be a savage pig, I have no desire to be roughnecked." She said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

Nibs furrowed his brows at her insult. "Right now that is...why are you so stuck up?" Nibs responded sharply.

Wendy began to back away and Nibs took a few steps towards her."Savage pig huh? Roughnecked?" Nibs said as he narrowed his eyes. "Is that what you think of our..." He trailed off for he didn't know what to call it.

Wendy folded her arms. "It was...very rough, awesome...but wild. But that's all you know because you are a wild wild boy." She finished in her English accent.

Nibs smiled. "I can be gentle, you just made me wait forever, like you're making me wait now."

Wendy took another step back and Nibs zipped up to her, the wind blowing her hair back and he grabbed her by the arms.

"See?!" Wendy yelled and Nibs released her arms and stepped back with his arms outstretched and Wendy just stared at him.

"Take the lead. I'll do to your body whatever you want me to do Wendy. Last time I didn't care, but this time, its all about you." Nibs surrendered as he hoped she would submit.

Wendy's brows raised and she was instantly turned on even the more. She walked up to him and grabbed his white t-shirt at the hem and pulled it over his head. Nibs exhaled as he closed his eyes and tried to keep his composure, for he wanted to rip into her delicate frame and caress every curve on her body.

Wendy placed kisses on his chest as she ran her hands down his rounded shoulders, and muscular arms. She gripped his chest and ran her hands down the ripples in his abs then wrapped her arms around him. "Kiss me...like you love me." Wendy said and Nibs closed his eyes. _"I love her, but I can't let her know." Nibs said inwardly then pressed his lips against the pillows of Wendy's lips and kissed Wendy very deeply._

Wendy snapped her eyes open and they grew wide while they were kissing. She marveled at how real it felt, so much so that she snatched away. "I'll not have sex with you this day Nibs, or any other day for that matter. But I will allow you some _other_ pleasures, gently." Wendy breathed and Nibs scooped her up and laid her down on the pool table.

Nibs ran his fingers over her eyelids and she closed her eyes, his fingers continued down her cheeks and went over her pretty mouth. "Not today, or any other day for that matter? Who do you think you are talking to?" Nibs breathed as he caressed her neck and Wendy moaned and panted.

Nibs ran his finger down the center of her chest. He gripped the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up and over her breasts, then over her head.

Nibs watched Wendy's hair fall and spread out on the pool table as she laid her head back down, a look of sheer pleasure on her face.

He saw that her bra buckled right in the front, so he slid his finger under it and before she knew it, her breasts were exposed. The cool air of the basement brushed up against her already erect nipples, sending a sensation all over her body.

Nibs eyes ran all over her frame, and then he slowly pulled her leggings off and tossed them. He caressed her from her foot, up her shin, over her knee, and slowly over her thigh, then along the curve of her hip, her waist, and finally rested at her breast. He ran his hands all over her body enjoying the curves, dips and such, along with her trembling under his touch, and the little sounds she made.

Nibs rubbed Wendy's body down until her panties became saturated, the smell intoxicating to him. Wendy opened her eyes from time to time and enjoyed the want that consumed Nibs hungry face; the desire to tear, but the need to restrain was evident, and it was beautiful.

Nibs pressed his lips on the front of her neck and sucked on her flesh, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to drive her wild. Wendy's eyes rolled back as she began to squirm. Nibs traveled down the center of her chest and gave her breasts a visit and Wendy screamed as she grabbed a handful of his hair. He played with her nipples with his hand as he pleasured them with his mouth. Whatever it was that he was doing, caused her back to arch and her legs to thrash about, and then she climaxed. "Yes." Nibs breathed. "I can make you do it without even being inside of you. Gentle enough?" Nibs taunted and Wendy gasped she couldn't even speak. Nibs continued down the center of her body as one hand remained fully attentive to her breasts while the other caressed her thighs.

Nibs licked her, sucked and nibbled all over her belly and pelvic area as he slid his fingers into her panties. "Oh you're so wet, are you sure you don't want me to fill your insides?"

Wendy opened her mouth to respond but moaned and screeched instead, for his hands never stopped their wicked fondling.

Nibs stood with his brows raised as he gently removed her panties. "You are scared...I know...last time was rough...but I _**can**_ make love to you. For you are quite lovely." Nibs said nonchalantly then slowly looked her in her face.

Wendy's lips trembled and she tried to speak but...

"Shhh." Nibs said then smiled mischievously then walked to her feet then slowly pulled her legs towards him. Wendy's eyes grew wide and he put her legs on his shoulders as he leaned on the pool table, supported by his elbows. Nibs was in the position but he hesitated then looked up at her through his straight brows.

Wendy looked at him like he was insane. Nibs smiled and stuck his tongue out but then closed his mouth. Then Nibs whispered very low. "Do you want me to?" He asked seductively, the look on his face absolutely smoldering.

"Yes." Wendy anxiously shook her head then Nibs lifted his head and looked down his nose at her as he raised his brows. "I don't think so." He said simply then pushed her legs off him as he walked away.

Wendy's eyes grew wide and she sat upright. "Is this a game! Because that is not funny!" She shouted and Nibs casually grabbed his shirt then...

"Wendy, Wendy? Where are you?" Mary's voice echoed around the house.

Wendy's eyes grew wide. "OH-MY-GOSH!"

Nibs put on his shirt. "Is there another way out of here?" He asked calmly.

Wendy frantically put on her clothes as she pointed. "Down that way and up the trap door, its unlocked."

Nibs grabbed his jacket and helmet. "See ya" Nibs said teasingly, winked at her then ran off just as the basement door opened.

"Um..down here mother I will be right up." Wendy quickly answered as her heart raced, but underneath her shock, she was raging mad.

"Wendy, who's bike is that out front? Do you have company?" Mary asked at the top of the steps and Wendy came up the stairs.

"Yes, I did...I thought they left." Wendy said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Who was it?"

"Uh, Sam...stopped by for a few, like I said I thought he left." Wendy said then heard the motorcycle start up and pull off. "Oh, there he goes. Honestly it was not even five minutes ago that I let him out the back." Wendy said relieved.

Mary just looked at her. "You two must have been having fun, you look a mess."

"Oh just kissing and such, things normal couples do." Wendy said sheepishly then hurried past her and up the stairs.

But her mother was no fool.

End Chapter.


	23. Wendy Saves Nibs Day

Chapter 23: Wendy Saves the Day

"Wendy, who's bike is that out front? Do you have company?" Mary asked at the top of the steps and Wendy came up the stairs.

"Yes, I did...I thought they left." Wendy said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Who was it?"

"Uh, Sam...stopped by for a few, like I said I thought he left." Wendy said then heard the motorcycle start up and pull off. "Oh, there he goes. Honestly it was not even five minutes ago that I let him out the back." Wendy said relieved.

Mary just looked at her. "You two must have been having fun, you look a mess."

"Oh just kissing and such, things normal couples do." Wendy said sheepishly then hurried past her and up the stairs.

But her mother was no fool.

Wendy stomped down the hallway hot and angry as she mumbled words of frustration under her breath. She turned the door knob roughly and pushed her bedroom door open full of attitude along with a sneer on her pretty face. She entered her room and slammed the door and walked to her bathroom. "How dare he do that to me. Why do I even care anyway? That raggid horrid boy! Ugh I can't believe I let him get under my skin!" She rasped between her teeth then threw some water in her face.

Wendy walked out of her bathroom and screamed. "Ahhh!" Wendy clutched her chest for her eyes fell on Nibs who was casually sitting on her widow sill; one leg bent while the other hung idly as he rested his back against the threshold and wore a cocky grin upon his face.

Wendy's eyes were open wide. "How did you get...what are you doing here?" She asked then ran to her door and locked it.

Nibs giggled then he raised his brows. "Well, we didn't finish our conversation." He said in a playful tone.

Wendy narrowed her eyes at him then turned on her radio to drown out their voices. "How dare you come back here after-"

"After what?" Nibs asked with his brows up and a straight face.

Wendy marched right over to him and smacked him across his face. CRACK!

Nibs face snapped to the side facing the window. "Wow." he said wide eyed then he simply turned back to her. "Happy now?"

Wendy sneered. "No, I'd like to knock you right back out that window!" She rasped.

Nibs laughed at her. "Why? Because I didn't give you what you wanted? Do I look stupid or something? You withhold, so I withhold...now you know how _I _feel." Nibs said as he rolled his eyes at her then looked elsewhere.

Wendy had nothing to say and the silence between the two was maddening. She cleared her throat to make some sort of sound. "So...when do we go to Neverland? What is the plan?" She asked calmly.

Nibs turned back to her. "We need to get to Kensington gardens. I came back to find out when you wanted to go. I have two friends I wanted to take along with us to Neverland. I figured you'd like to meet them, then we can head over."

Wendy looked at her clock. "When it get's dark we can go. I need some time to tell my parents that my memory has returned...and that I am going to Neverland. That won't go over very well, but I must tell them. Also, John would want to come so I have to tell him too.

Nibs stood on the window sill. "We don't have time for all that. They are not going to let you go anywhere. We can get John some other time." Nibs said dismissively.

Wendy looked up at him. "You know...you are right. They went through great lengths to make sure I would not remember. I will at least leave them a note." Wendy said.

Nibs just looked at her, his lips slightly parted, his face blank. "Ok."

Their gazes lingered for a while then Nibs cracked a small smile in the corner of his mouth then snickered. Wendy swallowed then opened her mouth to speak but Nibs put his fingers on his lips. "Shhhh." He said then the look on his face changed, he looked at her like she was something to eat.

Wendy stepped back as she shook her head. "Not again."

Nibs leapt down off the window sill, his face smoldering. "Turn the TV on." He instructed.

Wendy just stood there with her lips slightly parted and they just stared at each other. Nibs slowly began to walk around Wendy. He kept his eyes on hers as he slid off his motorcycle jacket and let it fall on the floor. Wendy's heart beat accelerated, for she couldn't remove her baby blues from his hazels.

Nibs licked his lips then reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and dropped it as he kept slowly walking around her.

Wendy, with shaky hands played with the hem of her t-shirt as she turned in her place so she could watch him. _"My gosh, he's so beautiful I can't stand it."_ She thought inwardly. Nibs kept walking around her and kicked off his sneakers then began to undo his belt as he walked. Wendy blinked as she turned then saw him drop his pants and step out of them and kept up with his seductive walk in his tight white boxer briefs. Wendy's mouth dropped then Nibs stopped and turned his back on her. He turned his head to the side and looked at her through the corner of his eye. Wendy stared at his immaculate body and the side profile of his face. She admired his perfect hairline and side burns. She looked at his perfect neckline where his jet black hair was shaped perfectly, looking like he'd just stepped out the barber shop. Wendy enjoyed how he sculpted his hair and had it spike up in the middle like a Mohawk.

"Make a move Wendy." Nibs breathed. "Come take me." He said gently and Wendy hurried over and stood behind him. Her eyes ran down his spine and to his rounded bum. She placed her finger in the waist line of his boxers and pulled them down just a tad and exposed some of his booty. Nibs turned his head forward and smiled. "I'm leaving." He said to tease her then took a step forward.

"No you are not." Wendy rasped through her teeth and whipped him around and captured his lips. They kissed hungrily as Nibs hands roamed in her shirt and hers roamed his body.

Nibs became out of breath for he was really trying to hold back and let her be in control, but it was hard. Wendy broke the kiss and backed him up against the wall and he snatched her shirt off and flicked her bra strap and it opened up. Wendy captured his lips again as she pressed her body tight against his and grabbed his crotch and Nibs moaned and grabbed a handful of her butt and a handful of her hair. "You still have on more clothes than me." He breathed in-between heated kisses.

"We shouldn't be doing this, my parents are home."

"So? I have to have you." Nibs panted then began to nibble on her neck and walk her to her bed.

Wendy's eyes rolled back. "I can't, I can't." She whispered then grabbed his jaw and bit his neck.

Nibs hissed then panted. "Real quick, no screaming." He breathed then picked her up and dropped her on the bed and grabbed hold of her leggings and panties and pulled them off of her.

Wendy panted out of control then sat up and pulled Nibs boxers down and he stepped out of them then laid next to her on his back and he waived his fingers at her in a come hither motion.

"Get on top, I'll do what you want." Nibs breathed.

Wendy's eyes grew wide as she stared him in the face, then her eyes traveled over his mouth, then to his neck, his chest, down his abs, and finally his completely erect unit. She crawled over to him and ran her fingers over his mouth and Nibs closed his eyes. She slowly ran her fingers down the center of his chest, and his stomach, as she admired his form. She straddled him and grabbed his unit and slowly worked it in. Nibs grunted from the feeling and snapped his eyes open, for he didn't want to miss any part of her immaculate form. Wendy worked it all the way in and he grabbed her by the hips then she began to work and Nibs eyes rolled back.

Wendy began to pick up the pace for she no longer wanted to be gentle. She gripped his chest and went to town, determined to climax before they got interrupted.

Nibs laid there with his mouth open and a tight grip on her hips then his hands began to roam and grab whatever part of her he could reach. They both panted from the ecstasy and Wendy's aggressiveness.

Wendy grit her teeth and quickly reached her climax then laid her sweaty body down upon his and Nibs embraced her as he caught his breath. Wendy panted in his ear. "How does it feel to be used?" She said.

Nibs smiled then rolled on top of her. "You make it sound like I didn't make you cum last time, I believe you came quite a few times...back to back to back." He said then immediately got to work so he could reach his climax. Wendy let out a scream but Nibs quickly slapped his hand over her mouth. "Quiet! This is a quickie so let me be quick." He snapped then rode her a bit harder and faster while she grabbed handfuls of his hair. A few moments later Nibs climaxed and pulled out and ran to pick up his clothes. "They are coming, I'm going to hop in the shower, you put a towel on and crack the door when they answer, tell them you are about to get in the shower." Nibs said then ran across the room with his things and into her bathroom.

A second later there was a knock on her door. "Oh crap." Wendy said then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself then answered the door. "Yes?"

George just looked at her. "Are you alright dear? I heard a bit of banging."

"I was jumping on the bed, my song came on and I decided to dance a bit, but now I am getting ready to hop in the shower." Wendy quickly explained.

George nodded his head. "Ah. Ok then." He said then walked away.

Wendy closed her door and locked it and saw Nibs standing there toweling off his hair, already fully dressed.

Wendy furrowed her brows. "You couldn't wait for me?"

Nibs tossed the towel into the bathroom and pushed his hair straight back but it just went everywhere and he gave up. "No. I cant...we'd end up going another round. That one was too quick."

Wendy smiled. "Yea it was..."

"I will be back for you." Nibs said then kissed her on the lips. Their gazes lingered for a few seconds then Nibs ran to the window and was gone in a flash.

Wendy narrowed her eyes then closed her window.

Nibs ran to where he hid his bike, which was across the street. He hopped on his bike and decided to stop by the grocery store to pick up a few things before he went back to the hotel. He parked next to a pink motorcycle and looked twice at it as he lifted his visor. He was impressed with it's design which was pink and quite feminine.

Nibs removed his helmet and walked into the store. He browsed the isles and saw a pink leather jacket and noticed the back of the girl's head looked familiar. The girl turned and it was none other than Layla. Nibs gasped and ran behind a cereal display and peeked at her around the corner. He admired her beauty and noticed that her hair wasnt jet black anymore, it was streaked with blond. "Oh-my-gosh...Layla. Crap." He said under his breath.

Nibs totally forgot about shopping, instead he followed Layla around and spied on her, for he never forgot about her.

A family passed and Nibs somehow lost sight of her. He turned around and ran right into her.

"So how long were you planning on stalking me Nibs?" Layla asked dryly as her large hoop earrings dangled from her ears, her face was full of attitude.

Nibs eyes were wide and he was embarrassed. "I-I wasn't-"

"Don't give me that crap, what are you doing here? In _my _London? Is there some sort of trouble?" She barked.

Nibs mouth dropped open for he wasn't ready for such an attack. "Uh-"

"Oh, wait, the only other reason you would be in London is Wendy. So what? Did Peter and Wendy break up for good this time? What **are** you doing here?!" Layla asked angrily.

Nibs cut his eyes to the right and to the left for he was at a loss for words.

Layla sneered. "What's the matter cat got ya tongue? Because it sure looks like one's been in your head." She pressed.

Nibs ran his hand through his wild hair as he raised his brows and cleared his throat. "When did you leave Neverland?"

Layla huffed as she put her hand on her hip. "Not too long ago. We all left...Slightly...well...he thinks he's Peter. He's gotten a bit too cocky now that he's taken Peter's place. Jess left him and I went with her."

This was news to Nibs and he narrowed his eyes at her then they stared to roam in their sockets.

"You look surprised." Layla said. "Where have you been? Er-dont answer that, I don't care." Layla spat.

Nibs snapped his eyes in her direction. "What's with this stank attitude of yours? If you didn't want to talk to me why did you even come over here?" Nibs snapped.

Layla sneered. "I was curious, allot has happened in Neverland, and Peter's been missing. If there was trouble I would want to know. I know Wendy is back in London, Jess told me what happened. So what, are you here to take advantage of the fact that she has no memory? Whatever it is you hope to do with Wendy...whatever it is you left me for, won't last. She loves Peter, and there ain't a damn thing in this world or Neverland, or even the **universe** that will change that-**everybody** knows that! She will _**never**_love you!" Layla fiercely spat and all the emotion washed off of Nibs face and he just stared at her blankly.

Layla continued to rip into him. "I heard you two got it on, that was the gossip all over Neverland. Seems like nothing is kept in the dark long enough in that place. You are a hot mess if you think anything promising will come out of that. You left a girl who loved you Nibs, **I loved you**, and I thought you loved me. Instead, you threw it away for a girl who loves someone else and has relationship issues! Peter told you to **never** touch her, and you did...in fact, I remember when he kicked- your- drunk- ass. You are **nothing** but a sad sad rebound and rebounds always go to the dogs!" She said then turned and stormed off.

Nibs just stood there staring as he watched her leave with his ego clenched tight in her fists.

Her words echoed in his mind and he lost his appetite. He walked out the grocery store and saw her drive off, on that pink motorcycle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Nibs came riding into the hotel parking lot, he looked up at the sky and saw that the sun had just set. He figured he'd kill some time with Chi and Rufio until it was completely dark, but at the same time he was hurt from Layla's sharp reproof, so he wanted to just be alone. Nibs sighed because he knew he should be getting back Chi and Rufio so he went into the hotel, got in the elevator and hit the button for the 10th floor. Nibs strolled down the quiet hallway, swiped the card and opened the door.

Nibs furrowed his brows because the light was off and all the curtains were drawn making it quite dark. He closed the door behind him and flicked the light switch and he so happened to be looking in Chi and Rufio's direction. Nibs gasped wide eyed for Rufio and Chi sat there, each gagged and bound to a chair, their faces panic stricken.

"What the-"

"Look what the cat dragged in." Arizael greeted as she strolled out of the kitchen and Nibs snapped his head in her direction, his features in shock. He turned his whole body to her and looked her up and down.

Arizael's eyes grew wide. "My gosh... you're still smoking hot...metaphorically speaking of course. So how have things been lately hmmm?" Arizael sarcastically purred then winked at him.

Nibs was completely horrified, but tried his best to conceal it, as his face went through a variety of emotions. "Arizael? But...but...I saw Peter kill you. I was caught in the cross-fire... he ripped you to shreds." Nibs said wide eyed, his face resting in a confused state.

Arizael raised her brows. "And yet I stand." She arrogantly taunted.

Nibs grew agitated and furrowed his brows. "What do you want?!" He angrily snapped.

Arizael smiled. "To humiliate you...to show your friends over there that you can't protect them."  
Nibs narrowed his eyes at her. "You leave them out of this!" He demanded through his teeth.

Arizael smiled. "No, I like them right where they are, they make things more...interesting."

Nibs put his hands out. "I know you are here for me- well here I am! Take me and let them go." Nibs said through grit teeth.

Arizael's face grew sour. "No, I don't think so, that's too easy not to mention boring. Remember our last quarrel hmmm? Remember how you roughhoused me and treated me like trash? Did you think I would not retaliate? Remember the threats you made? How you said you would burn me, and skin me layer by layer? I want to take those words and shove them right down your rude obnoxious throat!" She finished firmly then softened her face. "Oh yes...I want you back Nibs...I intend to **take** you back...you was such an obedient little doggie." She taunted then cackled.

Nibs gut clenched as flashbacks flooded his mind. He dismissed them as he balled up his fists. "Screw you old hag! You should be dead!" Nibs yelled and his voice cracked.

Arizael raised her brows. "Yet I'm not." She countered. "What Peter killed was simply a clone. You're lookin at the real thing baby. I've tested both of you with that thing so that when I came for real, I'd already know what the both of you are capable of...and make sure as hell that I'd be _**stronger**_." She said as her eyes bulged out of their sockets. Nibs just stood there with his lips pursed and his fists clenched.

Arizael smiled and tossed her long black locks behind her shoulder. "This is one fight that I can assure you...you will loose. Somehow, I gather you already know that...I can tell by the cracking of your voice...don't think I didn't hear that...the sound of feeaaar." She rasped then held her hand out and curved her fingers; her claws viciously extending. You want to run little boy?" Arizael taunted. "Would you like a head start?"

Nibs looked at her claws then glanced over his shoulder at Chi and Rufio, who sat looking petrified. Nibs returned his gaze to Arizael. "I don't run." Nibs said sternly and his hazel eyes slowly began to illuminate and dilate.

Arizael huffed. "Arrogance. Strength was always on your side, but you don't have the endurance Peter has. You- will- run, we just have to see how much you can withstand _**before**_ you run."

Nibs furrowed his brows and scowled at her and his eyes turned a fiery orange.

Arizael smiled. "Oh, you want to burn me don't you. It didn't work last time. Lets see, I've been beaten, stabbed, burned, ripped to shreds, be-headed...forgive me if I missed anything but...the point is you've both failed to kill me." She said arrogantly.

Nibs furrowed his brows hard. "Doesn't mean I'll stop trying, now let them walk." Nibs demanded.

Arizael dragged her claws against the table top and they made a sickening tearing sound. "Who's going to make me? You?" Arizael challenged sarcastically.

Nibs sucked his teeth, abruptly turned towards the teens and whipped his arm in Chi and Rufio's direction and that weapon with the six inch blades at the ends of each chain appeared spinning towards them, but Arizael disappeared and reappeared so fast that she caught Nibs by the wrist and violently twisted his arm behind his back, causing the blades to miss and he dropped the weapon.

"Ahh!" He yelled from the abrupt yanking and bending of his arm and he leaned forward and back kicked her in the shin and Arizael released his arm and staggered back. Nibs quickly spun around, swung his arm and threw fire at her. The flames engulfed her and she screamed as she staggered backwards then she extinguished the flames and was unscathed.

"Went straight for the kill eh? I knew you was a dark boy!" Arizael yelled wide eyed and Nibs zipped up to her and punched her hard in the chest, the force threw her backwards. As she was flying backwards Nibs zipped up to her with his fist drawn back; she fell into the door, knocking it off the hinges, Nibs eyes went into ablaze of blue and he immediately threw blue flames at her and they engulfed her. "AHH!" She cried out for the flames were even hotter then the orange flames but she rolled and the flames immediately died out.

Nibs stood in the hallway with shock written all over his face.

A few doors opened and some people peeked their heads out and Arizael immediately waived her hands. "Don't interrupt." She spat and they were rudely pushed back into their hotel rooms and the doors slammed and sealed shut.

Arizael stood. "Whew that was really hot! Nice try- _but no_, your flames won't burn me, no matter how hot you make'em. Now admit defeat and surrender and I'll spare you what is ridiculously overdue."

Nibs snatched off his jacket. "Never."

Arizael smiled. "I knew you'd say that, you sure don't disappoint." She said and Nibs ran at her and flung some blades at her and they impaled her in the chest, he spun and backhanded her with all his might "WHAM!" and her body slammed into the wall then Nibs round-housed her in the face, "POW!"the impact knocked her off the wall and she fell on her back.

Nibs balled up his fist and it turned red, he drew it back and jumped in the air and came down on her chest with his fist WHAM! and blasted a hole right through her chest.

"AHHHH!" Arizael cried out in shock and Nibs snatched his fist out of the witch's chest and withdrew.

He stood there with her blood dripping off his knuckles. He just looked down at her blankly; wondering if she met her end or not.

Arizael choked on her blood and coughed as she cringed then began to chuckle.

Nibs eyes grew wide and he quickly took a few steps back and Arizael rose to her feet. She snatched the blades out of her body and her gaping chest wound immediately closed up.

"Oh sh-t." Nibs cursed inwardly. _"I'm not strong enough to even phase her, sh-t I don't know what else to do. Think!"_

Arizael snorted. "Any other bright ideas? Let's recap, fire? No. Blades? No. Brute strength? NO, NO, and NO! You are no match for me, you have no crystal so you **will never** peak. I am still one hundred percent and you my dear boy, are already getting tired and **YOUR'RE OUT OF OPTIONS!" **She yelled horrendously**. **Now surrender or I swear I will rip them to shreds!" She firmly demanded.

Nibs put his guard up. "You are right, I don't have the power to defeat you, but I sure as hell ain't gonna just come quietly. So why don't you stop hiding behind them and **make-me**, or are you too lazy?" He challenged.

Arizael removed her jacket. "Dumb choice. I will be more than happy to kick your a$$ then drag you off by your hair! Either way, you **are **coming with me." She said then brandished her razor sharp claws, ran at him and swung towards his middle but he bent over, she swung at his face, he leaned back, she swung again and again and he dodged left and right, she tried to claw him across his face, he dropped down and sweep kicked her and she screamed, enraged as she fell on her arse. Before Nibs could move his leg she flipped upright and Nibs quickly finished the sweep and back flipped, Arizaels claws slammed a half a second later into the floor. In a flash a tentacle flew out of her back, whipped around her body and slammed Nibs hard into the wall, the impact ripped the air out right out of his lungs and cracked the wall. "WHAM!"

She pulled back and swung again, Nibs dropped down and rolled right under it then jumped high on the opposite wall, her tentacle already behind him. Nibs back flipped over it and Arizael stood to her feet and wildly swung her claws in the air and cut him several times while he was flipping and his blood flew in the air.

SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE "Ahhhh!" Nibs cried out in pain as he fell out of the air and landed sloppily on his behind with his back to her and his mouth wide open from the pain. Arizael gave him no break, she charged him and Nibs spun on his hip to face her and forcefully threw his arms up and knocked her arm away from him and she stumbled. Nibs jumped up and hit her with a right-left-right, grabbed her by the back of her head and slammed her face first into the wall then whipped her around and slammed her backwards into the other wall WHAM! She came at him and ran right into his uppercut and her body went into the ceiling. "Ahhhh!" She screamed.

Nibs turned and was about to run back to save Chi and Rufio but Arizael appeared right behind him and grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back so hard that white light flashed before his eyes and then he was spun around and thrown on the floor. He quickly turned and threw his arm up to protect himself but Arizael smacked it out of the air with one hand and grabbed him by the neck with the other, picked him up and viciously slammed him into the wall. "WHAM!" "I've had enough of you!" Arizael screamed. "Go save your friends then!" She yelled then threw him down on the floor in the direction of the hotel room. "Ahh-" Nibs cried but quickly cut it short. He grit his teeth from the painful impacts and couldn't spring up right away.

"Oh you look hurt, do you need a minute to heal?" Arizael taunted as she lifted her fists and Nibs quickly scrambled to his feet just in time to get nailed with her bolts. "ZZZTTT!" The impact knocked him all the way down the hall; Chi and Rufio jumped when they saw his body fly back into the room, slam hard on his back, and his legs fly over his head.

Nibs clenched his eyes shut and grunted in pain as his body just fell into the fetal position facing them. They began to struggle to get free and screamed through their gags for him to get up.

Nibs opened his eyes and slowly got on his hands and knees and healed his lacerations. He then bought one hand to his chest and positioned it as if he was holding something and spikes appeared in his hand. He looked at their ropes then flung his arm towards them and the spikes flew but Arizael zipped by and knocked them right out the air. CHING! "Ha!"

Nibs eyes grew wide then his brows went up. Arizael turned to Chi and Rufio and was about to strike but Nibs quickly stood and put his hands out as if he was grabbing her and she froze. Nibs pulled back and her heels slid against the floor as she was pulled towards him. "Leave-them-alone!" Nibs demanded through grit teeth as he stepped backwards and pulled her away from them.

"Your power reading is low." Arizael said without looking at him as the force dragged her body back.

Nibs nose began to bleed as he strained to contain her.

"You have no crystal, you can't recharge. You won't be able to fight me off much longer you stubborn fool!" Arizael yelled.

"SO WHAT I'M STILL STANDING B—H!" Nibs yelled and Arizael abruptly broke free of his hold with incredible ease and whipped around.

"Let me fix that for you!" She yelled then lept into the air and came down on him with her vicious fists, Nibs smacked them out of the air, the impact causing him to stagger back. She kicked him in the chest, he slugged her, she punched him hard in his left ribs then started to kick at him wildly from the right repeatedly with the same leg, Nibs kept his arm up and blocked, leapt forward throwing his body weight into his fist and punched her square in her face while her leg was in the air, she flowed right into a backwards round house and kicked him in the face; he never saw it coming.

Nibs spun and staggered off, snatched up the chair and swung it at her but she smacked it out of the air with such force the thing broke leaving Nibs holding a chair leg.

She lept at him, Nibs threw the chair leg at her and it nailed her in the forehead causing her head to snap back, she abruptly snatched him up by the neck and slammed him down on the table, cranked her other fist back and slammed it into his left ribs. CRACK "Ahhh!" Nibs cried out and his legs thrashed about from the pain. "Hurts doesn't it, how bout some more!" Arizael teased and hit him again and again while Nibs desperately struggled to get free. She then grabbed him by the throat with both hands and manhandled him as she snatched him up and slammed him back down on the table. The wind was clearly knocked out of him and she immediately snatched him up again and slammed him down upon the table. "Feel like surrendering yet?" Arizael yelled and picked him up again. "I'm going to take you back home with me. WHAM! She picked him back up again by his neck and held him up high. "This time, I won't put the collar on, I think it will be more fun to leave you with your free will intact, and force my will on you until yours breaks and you comply on your own accord." She said then slammed him down on the table, breaking it with his body. WHAM!  
She released him and he coughed up blood and panted as he just laid there in the wreckage.

"Get up you son of a b—h!" Arizael yelled but the look on Nibs face proved he was out of it. She smiled as she stepped back and pulled out her sword, slashed it in the air and a rip opened. "Time to go home then." She said flatly. Nibs looked at the wormhole in horror and flashbacks flooded his mind and he found the strength sit up blast her back out the door.

POW! And the wormhole closed.

Nibs crawled, blood dripping between his parted lips as he panted in agony. He laboriously stood on his feet and limped towards Chi and Rufio, stopped halfway, bent over and coughed up blood. His vision was blurry and he was really tired. He stood upright and racked his brain for a way of escape for them all.

Nibs saw the teens sitting in their chair and he looked to his left but couldent see around the small corner, then quickly remembered it was an indentation, and in that indentation was the sliding glass doors to the balcony. He turned his head to his immediate left and saw that he was standing in direct line of a window that was within sprinting distance, and he took note of their escape route.

Nibs turned his head to his right and looked down the hallway where he saw Arizael get to her feet and began to transform into her true form; the sight and the sound of her bones cracking and twisting was horrifying. Nibs saw her enlarge herself as she morphed and his heart pounded and became lodged in his throat.

Nibs took a chance and positioned one foot behind him and twisted his body like a pitcher, his ribs and body screaming in agony. He held his breath, pursed his lips and swung his arm at the teens and the gray whirlwind shot out of his body, curved and slammed into them from the right and moved as he forcefully whipped his body all the way around so he faced his escape route and the teens were thrown through the glass doors of the balcony and out into the air. CRASH! Arizael, fully transformed and charged Nibs, without hesitation he turned, and bolted as hard and as fast as he could, determined to catch them, he dove through the window like a missile, CRASH! the beast was right on his heels, and she took a good part of the wall with her. BOOOM!

Bricks and glass flew past Nibs as he fell through the air, the beast a mere two feet over him. Nibs anxiously kept his gaze down for he had the teens in his sight. They fell through the air tied to their chairs, screaming in absolute terror, for the ground and oncoming traffic was rapidly approaching. Nibs quickly snapped one arm towards the teens and Arizaels tentacle quickly wrapped around his wrist and yanked his arm hard. Nibs eyes grew wide and he screamed and twisted his body and used his free hand and the whirlwind shot out of his hand, wrapped around them and as he swung his arm upwards they were propelled high into the sky beyond the clouds.

Another tentacle sprouted and wrapped around Nibs neck and the beast ran him through the window of a pizza shop. Traffic stopped and everyone screamed bloody murder for seemingly out of no where they saw a big beast fall from the sky and run through a pizza shop.

The pain was nauseating as Arizael had Nibs pinned up against what was left of the counter and fear gripped Nibs gut hard for he left the teens free falling high in the sky. "GET OFF OF ME!" Nibs hollered as sheer adrenaline exploded in his body, and an orange shock wave flew out of his body and slammed into her body, the force knocking her back in the direction they came in, Nibs who did not hesitate zipped in the same direction and beat her out the hole in the wall as he ran over her body and shot up into the sky.

Chi and Rufio never stopped screaming for they fell flipping through the night air, lights zipping all around them as dizziness overtook them. Nibs saw them and spun his body and the whirlwind appeared and engulfed them all and Nibs flew them as far away as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark now and Wendy was fully dressed in a white tank and blue jeggings. Nibs had yet to return so she wondered what took him so long. Wendy came downstairs to get a snack and saw her parents glued to the television. "Wendy come look at this, seems to be some drama downtown at a hotel. Domestic violence they say, lots of loud commotion, and they could have sworn three people were thrown from the tenth floor balcony and window. Look at all that glass." Mary said then was interrupted by a breaking news alert.

"I saw it, it looked like a big dragon beast thing flying through the air!" One man said to the reporter, then she was bombard by another man.

"I saw people flying through the air somehow and that thing was after them!" He said frantically. "They went that way!"

Wendy knew it was Arizael. _"I should have told him." _She thought inwardly. Wendy stared at the TV and recognized the area as she bit her lip. "Nibs..." She pondered inwardly and her gut caused her to take action. "Nonsense, flying dragons? I'd buy the domestic violence any day." She lied and quickly turned her back and jogged up stairs; her parents too engrossed with the news to reply.

George narrowed his eyes. "That's no dragon, dragon's don't exist. I know...I once thought flying boys and other worlds didn't exist but surely, there is no Dragon. I saw what a beast Arizael can become, and that must be her. Too bad no one got a shot of it-" George said but stopped when he heard... "Wait, we believe the surveillance camera in the pizza shop might have caught something! They are trying to retrieve it now! We must go on break but stay tuned and view these messages from our sponsors!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wont let her get you Nibs, I should have warned you, oh my gosh." Wendy said under her breath as she remembered how afraid of the witch he was. Wendy moved with purpose, she snatched up her keys, her black motorcycle jacket, her cross bow and arrows, and slipped on her motorcycle boots. She ran to her window and leapt out of it. She retrieved her motorcycle and sped off as fast as she could with her crossbow on her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs flew them as fast and as far as he could then he ran out of strength. He aimed towards a roof top and landed them safely. He slashed their bonds and they quickly stood and snatched off their gags. "Oh my gosh Nibs out another window!" They yelled simultaneously as they panted out of control.

"Get out of here!" Nibs yelled.

Chi looked up into his cut up blood stained face and grabbed him by his bloody dirty ripped up shirt "Not without you, you must run too!" Chi said.

"I can't." Nibs said as he grabbed her by the wrists and snatched her hands down. "Go." Nibs said and Chi quickly grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed his bloody mouth. "Don't let her take you, say you won't Nibs!." Chi pleaded, her face terrified.

Nibs just looked at her. "I-I won't." He stuttered then cracked a fake smile for he wasn't even confident in his own response so it immediately dropped. He felt Arizael approaching and his gut clenched, for he knew he could not fight her off much longer and that he would inevitably be dragged back. "Get going, she's coming." Nibs snapped.

Rufio grabbed Chi by the arm. "We will call you soon and we **will** meet again." Rufio said with confidence and Nibs looked away for he didn't share in his confidence then ran off and lept off the building to get away from them.

Nibs landed on a building that was a bit shorter and waited, simply standing now a chore. Arizael appeared in her human form, arrogantly straightening her hair out. "Found you...and you look just about dead. I told you you'd run, see? Told you so!" She teased as she pulled out some lip gloss and applied it to her lips. "You've lost, and we both know it. So get your act together and get ready because we are going. It doesn't have to be unpleasant Nibs, really it doesn't. I'd rather not mess up such a beautiful face like yours anyway. Noticed how I never touched such a flawless thing? I mean, you're just so yummy. We should be making love, not fighting. So just simply admit your defeat and come along...or I am really going to have to hurt you, which I'd rather not, but...you and I both know, your stubborn a$$ is going to choose the hard way aren't you?" Arizael purred.

Nibs pursed his lips.

Arizael smiled. "Say yes." She purred.

Nibs scowled. "I'm done answering the same stupid question." Nibs rudely replied.

Arizael curved her fingers and her claws slowly extended about three inches. Nibs looked at them then looked back at her as he kept his face emotionless.

She ran at him and Nibs shot a blast of energy at her with both hands but she dodged, he quickly let up as he kept his eye on her and shot at her with his other hand and it only pushed her back a bit.

He kept up the blast and she kept forcing her way towards him. Nibs hazel eyes became fiery orange as did his blast and Arizael's heels began to slide backwards but she fought her way forward. "Give it all you got, when you're out, you-are-mine." She taunted and as if on cue Nibs power abruptly gave out and he staggered forward, his eyes went back to a normal hazel color and he hunched over and groaned in pain.

Arizael took a step forward and Nibs tried to blast her but there was nothing. Arizael laughed as she threw her hair back then waived her hand and a tentacle shot out of her back, slammed into the floor behind her, exploded out of the floor behind Nibs, wrapped around his neck and snatched him backwards and pinned him against the roof top door. "Ahhh!" Nibs cringed and the tentacle pulled him up until he was on his tip toes. Nibs grabbed hold of the thing and pulled on it to create some slack so he could breathe.

Arizael walked up to him and held her claws in his face. "Now...say yes human."

Nibs failed to respond and she placed her hand on his chest and glided it down until she reached his left ribs. "More pain? Alright then, let's see how you like...this." She said then suddenly Nibs began to feel excruciating pain in his already battered ribs and he screamed and his ribs cracked and Nibs screamed louder and tried to remain on his tip toes and maintain what little slack he had.

Arizael smiled and released him, the tentacle loosened up a bit so he get more air and she waited a few seconds. "Well?" She prompted but all Nibs did was wheeze and sneer at her. "Extraordinary." She purred then placed her hand on his lower back then she looked down at his stomach. Nibs looked down as well and Arizael pointed her claws towards his stomach and Nibs eyes grew wide. "Hmmm, here we go, say yes whenever you're ready." She said lazily then slowly pierced him as she pulled him to her.

"Ahhh!" Nibs cried and released the tentacle and grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her claws out of him. The tentacle tightened around his throat and he couldn't breathe so he had no choice but to let go. Arizael pushed her claws in deeper; slow and agonizing was the delivery of her pain. Nibs face was beet red and blood formed in the back of his throat and got trapped there.

Arizael got in his face and loosened up the tentacle. Nibs coughed and the blood flowed out the corner of his mouth and she snaked her tongue across his mouth. "Emmmm." She purred and pushed her claws in deeper and Nibs choked on his own blood. "You are still alive I see." she said and Nibs spit the blood in her face and she laughed then made her claws extend even more and ran him through. Nibs threw his head back and screamed and wailed for he had had enough. Arizael got in his face. "Say yes come'on, say yeeessss and I'll stop. I'll heal your body as if none of this ever happened. I'll show you pleasures you've never known. I promise it wont be anything like the last time."

Nibs began to look lost and his eyes rolled back and he passed out but Arizael immediately bought him back into consciousness. "No no no, don't pass out on me. I didn't get my answer." She taunted.

Nibs opened his mouth and right before he was about to give in; Wendy shot up off the ground, stopped in mid air with a fierce look upon her face and a arrow in her cross bow, and immediately shot the witch. ZZZZIIIIITT AHHHH! Arizael was caught off guard, for the arrow shot her in the left side of her neck and went right through. She ripped her claws out of Nibs and he cried out. As she was turning Wendy's way the tentacle unraveled, releasing him and he wheezed and dropped to his knees relieved as the thing quickly went back into Arizael.

Wendy landed on the ledge as she sent another arrow flying, Arizael finished her turn just in time for Wendy's arrow to land in her chest. Arizael roared and her tentacles busted out of her body and wildly charged Wendy. Wendy fearlessly lept down off the ledge, dodging one as she shot another arrow, hitting her target in the forehead. Wendy was relentless and moved without hesitation; she reached back and snatched another arrow as she dodged a raging tentacle.

With fierce determination and focus all over her beautiful face, Wendy positioned her arrow in the cross bow and aimed as she ran at Arizael. A tentacle charged Wendy's face but Wendy ran at it then dove to the ground, rolled and shot her crossbow while rolling on the ground and hit the witch in the chest again. ZZZZITTTT "AHHH!"

Arizael roared and Wendy kept shooting at her as she made her way towards Nibs. "You can't save him!" Arizael spat as she swung her sword and a portal opened. "He's mine!"

Nibs just sat on the ground with his arm around his waist, and his body resting against the door, fighting for air for his broken ribs had pierced a lung. He hoped Wendy would, by some miracle, succeed and get them away, but his hope was lost as the pull from the wormhole abruptly dragged his body across the ground.

Wendy lept in-between Nibs and the wormhole and dropped down into a side lunge position and Nibs body ran into hers. Arizael's eyes grew wide then she narrowed them as she wondered why Wendy wasn't being pulled towards the wormhole."What are you going to do you human b—h!" Arizael cried then sent all her tentacles Wendy's way. Wendy's eyes turned green like Peters and she dropped her crossbow and abruptly reached her hands out to the sides and clapped them hard "Ha!" Wendy yelled and a very strong wave of power shot out of her body and slammed into Arizael. The impact threw her straight back in a blink, and all the way to the roof of another building. "AHHHH!" Arizael yelled and her beastly form dissipated into her human form in mid air and her body broke the ledge of the next roof and she fell on her back and rolled.

The wormhole closed up and Arizael got to her feet then suddenly heard Darren's voice. "Oracle? Open the door, I wish to speak with you." he said as he knocked on her door back in his world. Arizael's eyes grew wide, for she kept her evil identity a secret and she didn't want him snooping around her quarters. "Son of a b-h!" She shouted, for she had a sensor at her door to alert her if anyone tried to break in. She got to her feet and pressed the box on her belt and turned off her sensor. She pulled out her sword and pointed it at the teens and yelled across the buildings. "I will see you two soon enough!" She threatened then opened another wormhole and walked in and it closed up.

Wendy turned to Nibs and her eyes grew wide at all the blood. "Are you...will you live?" Wendy stammered as she ran to him, bent over and wrapped her arms around him. Nibs couldn't even answer because he could barely breathe. "I got you Nibs." Wendy said as she pulled him upright then turned so he could lean on her back. "We need to get out of here before the police come, my bike is right below, we are going to go over the ledge, land on it and get the hell out of here. I need an arm." She said and Nibs took her hand and she wrapped his arm around her neck, bent over and pulled him on her back and ran that way, leapt over the ledge and fell straight down. She bent her knees, put her legs in-between his, hooked her ankles with his, opened her legs and guided his legs so they could land on the bike correctly. They landed on the bike, "Hold on." Wendy said as she wrapped his arm around her waist and Nibs wrapped his other arm around her and held on and Wendy sped off and immediately dipped off into the alley.

Nibs vision blurred and everything began to echo and sound distant as he was teetring on the edge of oblivion. After fifteen minutes, Wendy finally made it through her gates and parked the bike right under her window. She took Nibs arms and wrapped them around her neck then shot up off the bike and landed on her window sill and glided off of it and straight to her bathroom. She laid Nibs down in her bathtub and immediately cut his shirt off of him. "Oh my gosh. Wendy said and turned him on his right side as she inspected his left ribs. "You're having trouble breathing, why aren't you healing?" She asked but Nibs didn't answer, he just laid there badly bruised and beaten then passed out.

…...

George and Mary stood when they heard the sound of the motorcycle ride in and go to the back of the house. "She's back." Mary said then ran across her house, through her kitchen and made it to the back door and opened it but Wendy was not there. Mary furrowed her brows for all she saw was the bike but not Wendy. She came back in and closed the door. "Was she there?" George asked.

Mary shook her head. "No, just her bike. She's probably out back but I didn't see her. She'll come in. We must not act crazy George, everything will reveal itself. We just need to be ready with a good response if she did get her memory back." Mary said then folded her arms. George huffed livid. "I don't owe her a darn thing! If I want to keep her from Pan and his clan then I will do what it takes. I don't need her approval!" George rasped then stormed back to the living room.

…...

Wendy quickly got to her feet, closed the curtain and made sure to leave her bathroom door open so it wouldn't draw attention should anyone come into her room. She ran out the bathroom and across her room and lept out the window. She landed on her motorcycle and rode off to Kensingotn Gardens, where the fairies are. Naturally George and Mary heard the bike speed off but they remained on the couch watching the news.

Once she got there she ran to the statue of Peter and stood in front of the large tree where she knew the fairies were hiding. "Please, help me! Come out and help me-Nibs needs help, Arizael got to him and he is gravely injured!" Wendy pleaded and the tree began to light up then a blue fairy shot out of it with a jar of healing salts in her hand. "Take me to him." The fairy said and Wendy took the jar and ran off to her bike. Wendy put it in a compartment on her bike and the fairy hid in her shirt. Wendy sped off and rode like a mad woman, weaving in and out of traffic and alleys so she could get back to Nibs.

She flew in her window and the fairy flew out of her shirt and went straight to Nibs. Wendy dumped the salts in the tub and started the water.

"Take his clothes off." The fairy ordered and Wendy ran and grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut his clothes off of him for it was easier that way.

The fairy landed in his head and walked all over it then walked all over his face. "He needs to breathe right before he goes under." She said then walked down his cheek and stopped at his jaw and looked at his black and blue ribs. Wendy gently touched his ribs with her finger tips to see if any were broken. "Most of his ribs on this side is broken, could that be why he can't breathe right?"

The fairy leapt off his jaw and landed on his perfectly rounded pectoral muscle and walked easy down his ribs. Her little feet, with a bit of magic was able to access the body parts she walked on and the range was quite wide. "That's exactly what the problem is, luckily he is asleep."

"Why?" Wendy asked then the fairy began to dance along his bones, leaving glowing foot prints with fairy dust and Wendy heard cracking sounds and shifting. "Oh my gosh!" Wendy cried and covered her mouth.

"I am a healing fairy, what did you expect? Everything else in his body will be healed by this bath she said then flew on Wendy's shoulder and the both just sat and watched the tub fill up then go over Nibs head and his entire body was submerged, for Wendy's tub was huge.

The fairy looked to Wendy. "Let him come up when he comes up. Then make sure to let him eat his fill to complete the healing of his insides. Are you ever going to come back to Neverland young lady?" The fairy asked then flew off her shoulder.

Wendy looked up at her, her face looking as if she was in trouble as she stood to her feet. "Yes ma'am, I-I-"

"Hurry up then, Neverland is your home now and you have work to do." The fairy said then zipped away and out the window.

**The Chapter is over...thank you for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Misc info: Wendy loves Peter, she will never love Nibs, its nothing but lust. Hmm, I'm going to have her break it to him. Same with Peter, they will find their way back together don't worry.**

Later...

Chapter ? A Dangerous Mission

Peter, Nibs, Wendy, Ann, So-ren, and Jessica are standing in the center of the underground home.

Nibs shook his head. "No Wendy, you can't come, you will get hurt." He protested.

Wendy raised her brow. "You can't stop me."

Peter folded his arms. "I don't want you to come...stay here its too dangerous." He said and Wendy rolled her eyes at him.

Ann held her hand up. "Stop it children. Peter, Nibs...let Wendy come. She has an incredible ability, let her use it."

Jessica looked to Wendy. "Listen, if you want to come you'd better be quick because Darren is fast, he will crush you in a heart beat."

Nibs looked at Wendy. "If you come...then I suggest this; we will go in and get Peter's memory, if Darren catches us we will fight him off. You will run up to him and tap him while we attack him so you can absorb his abilities, then you use it on him and hide before he knows what hit him. Do not engage in battle, just touch, blast, run." Nibs said then turned to Peter. "What do you say? I mean...that will help us get away from him. None of us can beat him, but we can get in and get out with your memory."

Peter looked sorrowfully at Wendy. "Are you sure?"

Wendy nodded her head. "Very." She answered with determination. "I want you to get your memory back Peter. I will stop at nothing."

Jessica nodded her head. "Ok, I must get back. There is a banquet tonight. I will distract Darren while you four break into the Witch's room and get Peter's memory then get the hell out of there. Count on trouble though, I'm sure she'll somehow know you are in her quarters and she may alert Darren. I will try to stall him as long as I can. So-ren, try not to let Darren recognize you or its over for you, he already doesn't like you. You all must be faster than you've ever been. Wendy, do what you need to help you all get away from him. If he takes his bracelet off, you're all dead."

Nibs threw his hand in the air. "Suit up."


	24. Pixie Mischievous

**Chapter 24: Pixie Mischievous**

**A/N: Loosen up ditch reality and come away with me…. **

_Then…._

_The fairy looked to Wendy. "Let him come up when he comes up. Then make sure to let him eat his fill to complete the healing of his insides. Are you ever going to come back to Neverland young lady?" The fairy asked then flew off her shoulder._

_Wendy looked up at her, her face looking as if she was in trouble as she stood to her feet. "Yes ma'am, I-I-"_

_"Hurry up then, Neverland is your home now and you have work to do." The fairy said then zipped away and out the window._

Now….

Wendy closed the shower curtains then went to the bathroom sink. She looked at her reflection and her eyes immediately fell on her blood soaked shirt.

Flashes of the battle she'd just been through flitted across her mind, along with how she became covered in blood in the first place…._"Are you...will you live?" Wendy stammered as she ran to him, bent over and wrapped her arms around him. Nibs couldn't even answer because he could barely breathe. "I got you Nibs." Wendy said as she pulled him upright then turned so he could lean on her back._

She grabbed her blood soaked shirt by the hem and pulled it over her head and dropped it in the trash can and did the same with her blood stained jeans. Wendy washed up in the sink then went to her room and put on a pair of cotton pajama pants and a t-shirt. She brushed out her hair then placed the brush down and stared at her reflection.

Wendy stared at her light blue eyes and her mind began to replay the events that took place earlier. She began to analyze exactly how she managed to conjure up Peter's power and use it against Arizael.

While running to the rescue, Wendy had no concrete plan, and knew she would be no match for the witch but she went anyway. What shocked her was the fact that she didn't even know the power was there, but her body knew it. Wendy realized that she had recently been in physical contact with Peter and in so doing; she automatically absorbed some of his abilities and apparently stored them.

With her hypothesis in place, Wendy decided to experiment. She thought about Peter's and her eyes slowly turned green and then began to glow. Her eyes grew wide and she reached out to the mirror and touched her reflection. Wendy slowly withdrew and took a few steps back as she held her hand out in front of her. She always enjoyed how Peter was able to move things with his mind; the way he would reach towards something and have it fly right into his hand.

Wendy concentrated and turned to her bed, reached her hand towards her pillow and just as she expected, it came flying towards her. Wendy caught it and smiled. Wendy continued her explorations; reaching for other things and moving things with the flick of her wrist.

Wendy giggled then decided to try the whole sword appearing out of thin air thing. "It's just a matter of imagination, if I can see it in my mind, I can have it." She said then curved her hand like she was holding the hilt of a sword then slashed at the air. She gasped at the sound of a blade cutting the air and she felt the hilt in her hand and looked up and saw she was holding a shiny silver sword. Wendy played with it and was ecstatic. "I've mastered this secret of mine! I can copy someone else's abilities, and call upon them when I want! I wonder how long this will last."

Wendy then looked towards the bathroom and remembered that she came into contact with Nibs as well. She dropped the sword and thought about what power of Nibs she wanted and her eyes changed hazel and began to glow. "I like the flames." She said to herself then went into the bathroom and stood by the sink. She turned on the water and looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled for her eyes were burning crimson. She held out her hand and a flame busted out of her palm. She screamed and quickly put her hand under the water and the flame went out. "I am amazing."

Wendy grew tired for her body was human, so using such inhuman powers wore her out instantly, so she went to her bed and fell asleep.

Two hours later Nibs resurfaced from the healing bath and wiped the slimy substance off his face and tried to sit upright. His body cried out and he just held on to the side of the bath tub and leaned back.

Nibs looked out the open door and saw that Wendy's light was on but it was real quiet. He opened his mouth to speak but he had no voice. Nibs began to tap on the side of the bath tub because he lacked the strength to bang on it. The continuous tapping roused Wendy and she quickly got out of her bed to see about Nibs. She pulled the curtains back. "Are you alright?" She asked but Nibs didnt answer.

Wendy drained the tub and helped Nibs to his feet and turned the shower on. "You look like you are still hurting. You need to get clean before you get out. Do you need me to do it?" She asked and Nibs shook his head in the affirmative. Wendy grabbed her soap and a clean washcloth and Nibs held on to the walls of the shower and she washed every inch of him.

Wendy then helped Nibs out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. She didn't bother with talking because he wasn't responding. She put him in a pair of Johns sweats and fluffed up the pillows and he laid back on them. Wendy had a small fridge in her room and had it packed with sandwiches, chips, and all kinds of things because she knew he would be hungry when he woke up.

Wendy she sat a tray on his lap and a plate full of sandwiches cut in triangles and chips on the side. Nibs just sat there and stared at her and didn't move. "You need me to feed you? My gosh that witch did allot of damage. I've never you recover so slow like this. Why don't you say something, you're creeping me out." Wendy said as she put the bottled water to his lips and he drank.

Wendy sighed as she gave up trying to talk to him, so she just fed him in silence. Once done Nibs closed his eyes. The food replenished him just enough to give him the energy to speak and move, all be it laboriously, but he still didn't speak. Nibs was basically in shock and quite frankly didn't have a thing to say.

Wendy caressed his face. "Are you alright now Nibs? Stop thinking about her, just stop." She said then leaned in and kissed his lips a few times and Nibs didn't even move a muscle. He just stared straight ahead then cleared his throat and decided to appease her.

"I will be alright…the outside is healed, but my insides are still torn. I'm not the same without the crystal. She almost killed me." Nibs said. "I can't believe that happened to me." He said with a defeated tone.

Wendy's brows turned up. "I'm so sorry Nibs." She said sorrowfully and began to kiss him all over his face. "I should have told you."

Nibs tilted his head back as she tried to kiss him again.

"What?" Nibs croaked and his face immediately twisted. Wendy stood to her feet and took the tray, Nibs angry gaze never leaving her.

Wendy cleared her throat then looked at him. "I…I knew she was alive. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak out. I had no idea she would come after you so quickly. She was after Peter, and…." Wendy trailed off.

Nibs just stared at her, instantaneously the boy was beyond livid but he was too weak to express his anger. He wanted to just get up and leave, but he could barely move. He just sagged down on the pillows until he was on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"I am truly sorry Nibs."

"I…I can't believe this….you knew…who- the- hell- told- you- to- decide- what- I- can- and cannot- take?" He asked hoarsely.

Wendy's gut clenched at his calm yet irate tone, for he was right. "I-"

"Shut up just shut up already your voice is sickening." Nibs said then turned so that when she got in the bed his back would be to her.

Wendy was still standing by his bed side and he was now laying on his side facing her. He looked into her eyes and their gazes lingered for a few overbearingly tense moments. Nibs was so angry with Wendy that if he had the strength he would have liked to have killed her.

"I only lay here because I have no other choice. But when I get up and leave I swear I don't want to ever see your face again." Nibs said.

…

Peter and Tinkerbell….

"Get in, gawk later, I'm hungry." Tinkerbell blurted then hopped in her yellow camaro. Peter quickly complied and as soon as he shut the door she burned rubber and sped off.

Tinkerbell looked at Peter and smiled and he smiled back at her. She shifted the gears and hopped on the highway. Peter looked out the window and Tinkerbell knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry; I'll bring you back...tomorrow sometime." She said nonchalantly as she shifted gears and got on the ramp to Orlando.

Peter turned back to her and smiled nervously.

"Relax Peter." Tinkerbell said slyly then turned the music way up. Peter slowly sat back in his seat and listened to the music as he thought about Samantha and how pissed she would be. He also thought about the fact that he didn't even tell anyone where he was going and that he didn't have the cell phone Dr. Smith gave him. Peter sighed and closed his eyes, for there was nothing he could do about it so he dismissed it all.

The ride was about an hour and Peter had fallen asleep. Upon reaching Orlando Florida, Tinkerbell was very hungry so she drove up to a bar and grill joint, parked her car and gently shook Peter. "Wake up, let's eat I'm starved." She said with a warm smile and Peter ran his hand through his hair as he returned it.

They got out of the car; Peter watched as Tinkerbell straightened out her white blazer and flip her perfectly blonde hair. Peter smiled and mimicked her as he straightened his baseball tee and they both walked towards the joint.

As soon as they came in they already drew attention, for Tinkerbell was so enchantingly and magically beautiful that she turned everyone's head.

Tinkerbell waived her hand at Peter. "Come this way; let's play a game of pool while we wait for our food." She said. The lady came over and Tinkerbell ordered some wings and fries for the both of them and they began to play…..

_Peter and I had a great time. We battled against each other in the game of pool, ate great food, talked loads of competitive crap talk...but you know what? As much junk as I was talking, I had no idea who had the upper hand! To be quite frank, I was more interested in taking those flirtatious glances he kept throwing at me to the next level. As I threw them back, all I could think about was pushing him into a dark corner and screwing him to death. Am I wrong for that? But I had to bide my time, I didn't want to turn him off by throwing myself at him. We didn't have any real conversation though; just pure fun...and I wanted more of it._

…_._

Most of the men watched as they were burning with jealousy towards Peter. Many tried to guess how old Tinkerbell was for she did look older than him but not too old where the two of them would look crazy together, but the woman looked ageless...because she is.

…

_I__ had lost interest in the game and was ready to cause some mischief. That's when my eyes fell on an automobile magazine. I put my pool stick on the table and snatched up the magazine and took a seat._

"Do you have any wheels Peter?" Tinkerbell asked.

Peter sat down next to her and looked at the magazine. "You mean a car? No."

Tinkerbell looked at him and smiled. "Ah...I know what you're in to." She said mischievously as she flipped through the magazine.

Peter smiled. "What's that?"

"This." Tinkerbell said as she held the magazine up showing him a page with pictures of motorcycles.

Peter's eyes bugged out. "Yes."

"Which one do you want?"

Peter furrowed his brows in confusion. "Uh...how-"

…..

_Such a silly confused look...I had to spell it out for him._

…

"Which-one-do-you-want?" Tinkerbell pushed.

_Peter flipped through and picked this awesome green and black motorcycle, but we needed money to get it, and I knew just how to get it._

_First I took him to the mall, well….. more like dragged him through it. He objected horrendously but I told him that I was going to take him to a party and he had to look hot. I bought him designer clothing and made him try everything on. I can_ _tell he was aggravated because I kept promising him we were going to finish soon, only to pick up more things. We ate again then hopped in my hot yellow car and man I put the pedal to the medal. It was time we got at that money and I had a more subtle idea than robbing a bank and drawing attention._

_So I found an ATM that stood alone in its own little building in the middle of a parking lot. I sped up to it, slammed on my breaks, and hopped out the car and Peter was right on my heels._

"We have to do this quick, watch and learn." Tinkerbell said then placed her hand on the screen and closed her eyes. The screen flipped through different prompts as she overrode the thing with her mind. It stopped at the question of how much she wanted to withdraw. She typed in $5,000 and the screen just went black then came back on and the money began to disperse.

"Collect the money." Tinkerbell said and Peter kept grabbing it until the machine was done. "Wo, how did you do this by just touching it?"

"You touch it with your mind; tell it what you want it to do. You must have discovered by now that you are not like these humans."

"Yea I did, but I-"

"Let's go hit another." Tink interjected then they hurried to the car and sped off.

_Let me tell you Peter caught on really quick! He must have been thinking about it while we drove around to find the next ATM because he was real quiet._

_This one was outside of a gas station; luckily it was dark now because he was careless! _

_He went straight to the thing, closed his eyes and slammed his hand on the screen, it turned black and then money just started kicking out. I scrambled to get it, and then I just opened my purse and let it fall in. _

_He took ALL of the money that was in that machine and then it went offline and a message came up saying that the machine was out of money!_

_He opened his eyes and flashed that classic smile at me and we hurried into my car and left. We drove off laughing at the couple that walked into the ATM building behind us._

_We sped off to the dealership and long story short, Peter walked out of there with his new bike, a green and black motorcycle jacket, and a really really cool motorcycle helmet...and he even got a helmet for me._

_So we were speeding through the streets weaving in and out of traffic. Tuh, none of us gave a crap, I mean what are these humans gonna do?_

_Peter followed behind my car and then he would sometimes ride right beside me and flip his visor up and wink at me. Oh my gosh! Those eyes are soooo dreamy. I didn't realize that when I was fairy sized! _

_I peeked at him through my rear view mirror from time to time. I was so excited, this was like a dream come true! He looked so hot riding that bike too; oh I couldn't wait to get him to my hotel room. Ooh ooh ooh, would I have him there? No...I had to wait for the right moment, I so badly wanted to make a move, but the timing just wasn't right. I had to wait until after the party._

Tinkerbell and Peter got to the hotel and went up to her suite which was on the very top floor. Peter dropped his bags and placed his helmet on the table and walked around the suite. "Nice room, it's huge, you got a kitchen, and you got a view!" He said excitedly and went out on the balcony.

Tinkerbell stepped out as well and enjoyed the night air. "Thanks. It's ten now, we need to get showered and head to the club. Peter turned and smiled. His gut wrenched for a second because it was ten o'clock and he knew everyone was looking for him, but there was nothing he could do about it. "You shower first, and then me, I want to enjoy this view a little while longer." Peter said.

_He smiled at me and then he leaned in and kissed me on my cheek and I thought I was going to die! He thanked me for the great time we had today minus the shopping experience, but all I could do was smile like a dork, turn and run off._

_So we got ourselves dressed and ready to go. He wore this white v-neck designer shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, these jeans I thought looked great on his...well you know...and a pair of Chuck Taylors. I wore,... well who cares about that._

_So we finally hopped back in my car and headed over to the club. I was counting down the hours until well..._

_We made it to the club which was at a rundown warehouse building. The entrance was mysteriously hidden behind a huge steel door down a dark alley. There was a bouncer sitting on a stool. Judging by the fact that there was no one else around, I knew we had to be late._

_I paid the man a grand to ignore the fact that we didn't have any ID's and he gladly took the money. He pressed a button and the door cracked and the thing must have been sound proof because as soon as the door opened the music blasted out of it. When we walked in, the atmosphere was electric. The music was great and it was very crowded. The strobe lights flashed and I saw many hands in the air as people danced. We squeezed our way to the bar. I figured I'd get Peter tipsy, no- drunk, because he looked waaayyyy too uptight._

Peter and Tink sat at the bar and waited for the bartender to get to them. A few moments later she came and Tinkerbell put in her order and Peter opened his mouth to speak and she held her hand up. "No, let me order for you, your tolerance is too high, let me get you something you can feel."

Peter raised his brows and put his hands up. "Ok lady." He smiled.

Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes at him. "It's Belle!" She snapped at him with an attitude then told the bartender to fix something strong but tasty.

The bartender smiled. "How about some Soju, I'll mix it with something sweet to give it flavor, but it packs a punch."

Tinkerbell nodded her head and smiled. They sat at the bar and enjoyed their drinks then Tinkerbell ordered another and they drank some more.

_I had to keep buying him drinks until finally he couldn't stand up straight. I took him by the hand and we mixed up with the crowd and danced all over each other. The atmosphere was amazing, we were so drunk we began to bump into other people and they just turned around and started dancing with us. These humans are very touchy feely, or maybe because they were high out of their minds._

_After dancing all over each other at the club I bought him back to my suite. Peter walked into the room sat down on the bed and began to take off his shoes. "I had a good time tonight, I mean a really really good time." He said then looked up and smiled at me._

"_I'm glad." I said then smiled. It was time! My heart was beating out of my chest and I had butterflies in my stomach. I hurried over to the radio and turned it on. You see, I had this pre-planned, I turned to the slow jams station and boy did it set the mood._

_I saw Peter look around the room and realize there was just one bed. He stood up and walked up to me as he licked his lips. He stood very close and slowly leaned in and I couldn't breathe. I thought he was going to kiss me but he leaned towards my ear then whispered "so how far along are we in our relationship?" he whispered, and I heard the seduction behind it. Now I know how all the other girls feel, he makes all them all melt when he talks in that tone._

_I broke out in a sweat, what was I going to say?! I had to think fast. "Um...we...almost...went all the way." I lied as my gut clenched._

_He removed himself from my ear and we stood nose to nose, and then he bit his bottom lip, looked down at my mouth then pressed a chaste kiss on my lips. It was so innocent, as if he was requesting permission. I became overwhelmed and I took a step back but he took a step forward and slowly placed his hands on my waist and I couldn't breathe again._

"_Don't back away." Peter whispered then pressed his lips against mine again but this time the kiss was far from innocent. Even though our lips didn't part yet I could feel his desire flowing out of his body. He broke the kiss and licked my lips straight up from the bottom to the top then bit my bottom lip! With that I knew what he was after because I seen him do that before._

"_What do you want from me...Belle?" Peter whispered; I knew that pause was him making sure to remember my damn name!_

"_Everything." I answered. I couldn't help it I wanted to swallow him whole._

"_I see." He breathed then took hold of the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it upwards. I lifted my arms and he pulled it over my head in such a sensual way. I immediately grabbed the hem of his shirt and I couldn't wait to get it off of him. I was more aggressive as I pulled it up and basically snatched it off of him._

_His green eyes grew wide for a second and this time __**I**__ stole a kiss. I grabbed him by the back of his head and shoved my tongue in his mouth. I was hungry, he was trying to be gentle and sensual but that's not what I wanted. I wanted to ravage him and I wanted it now! I've watched him for years and years, and now I finally had a human body and I intended to make good use of it!_

_Peter met me with the same intensity I gave him as we ripped at each other's clothes. I couldn't get him undressed fast enough. I kept my mouth on him, anywhere I could reach as I undid his belt and then his pants. I sucked on his chest and I could feel his muscle flex and I heard his breath catch in his throat. I had him! I ran my tongue down the ripples in his abs as I pulled his pants down and he quickly stepped out of them. My gosh he tasted so good; I had to keep myself from biting him._

_Ann, I'm sorry for being descriptive, but I want you to understand exactly how I felt and why I did this! So listen and let me relive this-he grabbed me by my shoulders and snatched me upright. He bit the side of my neck and began to suck on it as he fumbled with my bra strap then he immediately became frustrated. He removed his mouth from my neck and dropped his arms then looked down at my breasts, then grabbed the front of my bra and ripped it apart. _

_He immediately took one of my breasts in his mouth as he grabbed me by my belt buckle and quickly unfastened it as he ran his tongue all over my chest then down the middle of my body. Oh my gosh I thought I was going to explode!_

_Then Peter scooped me up, walked over to the bed, and dropped me down on it and snatched my pants and panties off. He pulled off his boxers and there was the prize! I couldn't believe it was really going to happen! He laid that bad ass body on top of mine and his hard cock laid up against me then slipped in-between my legs and we began to kiss. I ran my hands all down his back and followed the curve of his lower back and gripped that perfectly round booty of his._

"_I want you now Peter, now." I demanded._

_Peter positioned himself at my entrance then put the tip in slowly. He moaned and oh- my- gosh the sound! He said I was tight. Well hell, it's been months!_

_I kept a firm grip on his booty as he rotated his hips and worked himself in...inch by wonderful inch. I felt him fill me, and I swear he didn't even leave a crack or a crevice. _

_The feeling made me scream, it was so intense and I didn't think he was all the way in. He pulled back and my body shook uncontrollably as I felt it drag out of me, all but the tip and I relaxed for a second. "Just a little bit more." He said and I didn't know what he was talking about until he pushed his hips up against mine and his entire thing plunged deep inside of me and I screamed and gasped as I gripped his hips and tried to push him back but he wouldn't budge. I looked up in his face and his teeth were barred and his eyes were clenched shut. He relaxed his face and looked down into mine "my gosh are you ok?" He panted._

_I nodded my head, because I couldn't make a sound just yet._

_He smiled at me then looked down at my hands which had a death grip on his hips. My arms were locked as I still held him back._

_He looked at me. "Why are you holding me back? Stop that." He said plainly. He had the nerve to furrow his brows at me! _

_I couldn't move so he pulled back a bit and took my wrists and pinned my arms down. He smiled then began to work his hips and gave me gentle but firm strokes as he restrained me. I climaxed immediately, I mean, I was done! He felt aammaaaazing! I watched his body work, the look on his face was of sheer pleasure and his eyes began to glow brighter._

_I broke free and ran my hands all over his arms. I grabbed him by his throat with one hand and he closed his eyes as he tilted his head back. I ran my fingers over his jaw and he looked down at me and I ran my fingers all over his hot mouth. He was so beautiful. I ran my hands all over his firm chest and then I ran them down that washboard and then I flipped him over. I was ok now, and I was ready to be on top. I was going to give him something he's never felt before. He was going to know what it was like to do it with a fairy. _

_He ran his hands all over my body as I worked, and he still wore that face of pure pleasure. I pulled him upright and wrapped my legs around him and ran my hands down his back and gripped his sides. We kissed as we worked and then I pressed my thumbs against him and my nails slid just under his skin and some of my magic intertwined with his body chemistry. Peter's body tensed immediately and he took in a sharp breath and held me tighter. "Oh my gosh." He said breathless as his eyes grew wide. I knew just how he felt, I made him feel like he achieved a release, but he didn't, ha, we kept at it. I continued to pleasure him and his eyes rolled back and he moaned...finally. I pushed him back down so I could pick up the pace, I wanted him to scream but he just laid there making all kinds of on the brink of screaming facial expressions but nothing came out. I knew he was holding back and I knew it felt so good to him because he couldn't even draw in a decent amount of air._

_I gripped his chest and sank my nails under his skin again, this time it was my thumbs and pointer fingers and he arched his back. He moaned again, louder this time as he gripped my thighs and panted out of control. He felt so good to me, I climaxed so many times I lost count. We rolled on our sides and then he snatched himself out of me and put me in a spooning position and entered me that way. I screamed again because he felt incredible! We were drenched in sweat but we kept going. I gave him as much as he gave me, it felt like we were battling against each other to see who could wear the other out first. But no matter what I did I couldn't bring him to completion._

_We went through many positions; I must say the boy was creative because all were very effective. My body began to tire but I wanted more, I just couldn't get enough of him. I remembered all of the times I wanted him but I was just a damn fairy! _

_I remembered how badly I wished I was Wendy, or those other whores he bought to Neverland! So whatever, shoot me! If everyone else can have him, why can't I?_

_Anyway, we fell off the bed and rolled over each other as we fought for the top position, in which Peter won of course. He threw one of my legs over his shoulder and penetrated me even deeper and I thought I was going to die. I screamed and screamed from my pleasure, but remembered I had yet to make him scream._

_He released me and he looked spent. He rolled on his back and I was on top this time. We slowed down and began to do it slow and gentle. He stroked my face and my hair as he looked into my eyes. Peter's hands glided all over my body in such a sensual way. I felt like he was making love to me. I took my time with him as well; I savored every inch of his body that I was able to reach. I loved Peter so much. We made love, or at least it felt like it because we went past the hungry give it to me now type of sex and it was just slow and sensual from here. Then I slipped. I looked into his dreamy green eyes and said "I love you Peter." And he just smiled at me, it was an awkward one too. What did I expect? He has no memory; he doesn't even know what's going on, so how can I get mad or expect him to say it back. _

"_That's all you get greedy, you came enough.." He said then laid on his back. "I'm tired and it's my turn now, if that's alright with you."_

_I took a few moments to catch my breath. "I am beyond satisfied; I just want to hear you scream."I said._

"_Oh please." Peter rolled his eyes at me as he waived me off. "I may do other things but I doubt I'd ever scream...ever." He spat arrogantly as hell._

_I mounted him and he laid there with his eyes closed. I gave him a particular stroke that I was saving for last, and he grunted and his brows turned up. I slid my hands down the center of his body then I placed my palms on his stomach and sank my nails into him, all ten of them this time and Peter's eyes snapped open and he gasped and grabbed my arms above my elbows. I leaned on him to give me leverage so I could stroke him in a new way and he began to make these sexy sounds and then he began to moan out of control as profanities seeped past his lips._

_Got em! I said to myself and I kept my nails in him this time as I pumped more of my magic into him. My magic caused his eyes to turn florescent green and they rolled back. The sounds of his moans changed into muffled screams. "Let it out Peter, stop holding back, it feels good to you doesn't it?" I teased and released him and pinned his arms down and I went to town. I rode him as hard and as intense as I could and I broke him down. _

_He broke free and his arms began to flail about as he tried to grab me but I kept smacking them aside. He kept trying to roll me over so he could finish but I wouldn't let up and he screamed through barred teeth but that wasn't enough for me._

_I grabbed the head board with one hand and his throat with the other, there was no need to inject him again for I knew my magic flowed all through him still. He dug his nails into my thighs with that death grip of his. I went in as hard as I could, and finally, the boy screamed loud and clear! He gave in and climaxed then passed out._

_Yes! I removed myself and cleaned the both of us up and then returned to the bed. He laid there sprawled out looking as peaceful as ever. I tapped his cheek a few times and he didn't even stir. My mission was accomplished! _

_I got up and covered him then turned out the lights. I slid under the covers next to him and laid my head on his chest and threw my arm and leg over his body. I looked at my watch and noticed that we had been at it for almost three hours._

…_._

The next day at about 11am Peter began to dream of his memories of Wendy….

_"Peter!" Wendy cried and ran to him and Peter immediately recognized her and was captivated by her baby blues. She crashed into him and wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head down on his chest as she squeezed him tight._

_Peter felt her energy permeate through his clothing and into his skin. Peter's mouth dropped as he became overwhelmed by the feeling. Peter smiled and cautiously returned the tight embrace and felt like sucking Wendy dry of her sweet energy that saturated him to the core, but he held back._

_Peter pursed his lips and laid Wendy's head back down on his chest and turned his back to Jessica and shielded Wendy. "Back off Jessica. This girl is special to me...I can feel her...deep inside of me." Peter marveled._

The dream took him to the guest room…..

_Do you remember__me__Peter?" Wendy asked with her brows turned up. Peter opened his mouth but Wendy immediately ceased his mouth and they began to kiss rather deeply. Peter felt a sense of familiarity as he kissed her. Wendy wrapped her arms around his waist and he practically melted in her arms as he embraced her and sucked up her energy. The kiss was never broken as Peter's knees buckled. His weight pulled her down with him as he sank to the floor and sat, Wendy right on top of him. Peter laid flat on his back, the kiss still in full force as Wendy laid on top of him and Peter found his way into the back of her shirt and clenched her back._

The memories Wendy shared with Peter at Dr. Smith's house were embedded in his mind and those memories began to resurface. He seen the memories but they were not his own, so there was no feeling or emotion tied to them.

Peter stirred and his eyes popped open and he was wide awake. He looked down and saw Tinkerbell's head resting on his bare chest, her arm draped across his middle, and her leg draped across his thighs.

He reached up and stroked her perfectly blonde hair and wondered why he didn't feel the same things with her that he felt with Wendy. He analyzed both interactions and came to the conclusion that while the sex he and Tinkerbell had last night was amazing, she couldn't make him feel like Wendy made him feel. He realized he felt something with Wendy as soon as she ran up to him and hugged him tight! Furthermore, all Peter and Wendy did that Peter could recall was kiss and touch!

Peter began to wonder exactly what sort of relationship he and Tinkerbell really had. Peter actually felt that Wendy was the one he was truly with and Tinkerbell perhaps was the "has been." Peter narrowed his eyes for he felt like he was being had.

End Chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter Snippets

Tink's World Falls Down

I taught Peter how to fly again; we tore up the skies and caused all kinds of trouble. After a week of going back and forth to and from Orlando, incredible mind blowing sex, and having the time of our lives, Peter was still not satisfied with the fact that I was his girlfriend! What more did he want?!

I can tell because things seemed to go downhill after the first night. It was subtle, like he was hiding it from me. But it finally came out. I was trying to get at him one more time but he kept backing away from me then asked me a question about the Wendy b—h!

He told me that I didn't make him feel the way Wendy made him feel and started drilling me. I told him I wasn't responsible for the way he feels deep down in his stupid insides! I told him he didn't know what the hell he was talking about; I threw the fact that he didn't even know who he was in his face.

He yelled right back at me; "Don't pull that sh-t! Answer me!" he screamed and we argued on and he called me a liar! Then he demanded I show him our memories of our lives together like Wendy did. Wendy Wendy Wendy! Even when he has barely any memory, he still can't let the b—h go!

"Get out!" I yelled right in his face and shock ran across it then he simply grabbed his things, snatched up his helmet and stormed out. And that was the last time I saw him in my human body. I looked out the window and watched him get on his bike and speed off. I wanted to go after him but my magic had run out and my body was changing. I had to let him go. This was the last time I saw Peter as he was…I didn't know that the next time I would see him, he would be Captain Hooks Lieutenant!

….

A later, later chapter titled: A Dangerous Mission: Into the Lions Den

Wendy's account…..

Peter stopped fighting us and finally decided to sever his relationship with Captain Hook. The captain had such a powerful hold on Peter, I figured something serious had to have occurred for them to have grown such a tight bond. Eventually, Peter grew tired of everyone pulling at him, telling him who he is and who he should and should not trust.

So still with no memory and all, he chose to trust me. He finally admitted that he just knew we were meant to be together. He told me he wanted to be with me, that's why he allowed us to catch him in the first place. He said as much as he loved Hook, he couldn't obey his command to kill me. I couldn't believe Peter said he loved Hook. But what did I expect, Hook made him think that he was Peter's uncle!

Peter said that this time, he would stop at nothing to get his memory back. So Peter, Nibs, So-ren, Jessica, Ann and I came up with the plan and were determined to see it through. However, plans don't always go as good as we all hope now do they?

…

We broke into the Oracles or better yet Arizael's chamber and went into her back room and found Peter's orb sitting in the middle of this long white table. Peter ran to it and snatched it off its holder and Darren appeared out of nowhere sitting on top of the table. It was like the calm before the storm. Against Jessica's advice, I tried to negotiate with Darren; I tried to appeal to any side of him that was not controlled by Arizael. I figured there had to be something in there, but it was no use. Darren was so cool calm and collective as he spoke, his words arrogant, condescending and finally threatening.

Darren attacked us relentlessly; but his focus was really on Peter. He knocked Nibs and So-ren around like flies so he could get at Peter. Oftentimes Darren would hit Peter so hard I thought something would break. I slipped in where I could and sucked the power out of his body and blasted him but it wasn't enough. Darren bounced back way too fast, just enough for us to slip away. The man truly mopped the floor with the four of us but Peter managed to still hold on to his bag that had the orb in it. We barely got out of the Oracles inner room with our heads. Darren stood there in the doorway and removed his bracelet, my gut clenched as I remembered what Jessica said. All of our eyes bugged out and we had the same reaction, RUN! We turned and ran as hard and as fast as we could.

I heard the sound of his power unleash right behind us. Peter, Nibs, So-ren and I ran and jumped right through the window, there was no time to think. We just fell through the air and his power was literally a millisecond behind us. I felt it try to pull me back as I fell through the air. We ran down the side of the castle then I heard Peter scream to dive and fly. We leapt off the castle, dove straight down, flew away from the castle then shot up into the sky….only to get cut up by blades that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and blanketed the sky! We had no choice but to get out of the air. We fell into the forest that was right outside the castle and Darren was right behind us!

He shot large powerful blasts that when it hit a tree it uprooted the whole thing!

We literally ran for our lives, we had Peter's memory we just had to get to a safe place so we could crack the orb. We zipped past trees but it seemed like we just couldn't get away from the blasts, they were right by my head; the sound was so loud my ears were ringing. I was so afraid! All I could hear was muffled sounds, ringing, and the sound of my heart beating wildly.

I must have slowed down because suddenly there was an increasing distance between Peter, Nibs, So-ren and I. Instantly Peter stopped turned and reached for me and when he snapped his arm back I came crashing into his chest. He turned and ran with me in his arms and I refreshed myself and he let me go. Then I saw three shadows zip across my eyes. Darren was not alone!

We had to deal with these three boys and they were strong. We couldn't stay and fight; else we would have been torn apart. I felt like we had been ambushed from the start, like we walked right into a trap. We kept trying to get away but Darren and the three kept catching up to us. We each shared and ran at Peter's speed, which is much faster than Darren's and anyone else's, but the forest was so thick the trees slowed us down. Another thing, Darren can teleport! As did the others! We couldn't find a way out! So-ren had the sword to get us home, but we all had to be close together when she swung it or someone would be left behind. We tried to get close to each other but we kept getting jumped and separated. I was left to fight this wild boy alone, and I was so afraid, I wasn't sure when my power would run out. I felt the toll this power and fight was taking on my body. Being thrown through walls and trees, cut up and manhandled is just not my cup of tea. I think I bit off more than I could chew forcing myself on this mission. Peter and Nibs pleas for me to stay behind began to replay in my mind and now I knew I would pay a heavy price. However, I had no time for regret I had to find Peter or Nibs before my power ran out.

I found Peter, but he was fighting Darren, and this other boy. I immediately jumped in, slid in between Darren's legs and touched him as I passed but his power was too much this time. Darren didn't even regard me. I was nothing more than something that was in his way that he simply stepped over so he could go after Peter again.

Peter fought hard but his skill needed to be the best he'd ever beens for Darren's was a killer and his power was at an extremely high level. No amateur could stand against him. Peter had all this power but didn't know how to wake the sleeping giant; he had to know who he was through and through. Without his memory he fought like he was thrown into a Porsche and being told to drive without ever driving before….ever. He was at a disadvantage and Darren knew it and was purposefully killing him very slowly.

Peter saw me and reached for me and I flew into his grasp, and it was I who helped him get away this time….but we didn't get far. Darren crossed our path in a blink and I felt a sharp pain shoot clear across my body. It was so sudden none of us made a sound. Peter and I were side by side with our elbows hooked…..I knew we'd been cut… then my whole world went black.

I kinda like the mixture of first person but hell I don't know what I'm doing. Please review.


	25. The Thorn in The Pixie's Side 1

**Chapter 25: The Thorn in the Pixies Side**

**A/n: Ahoy! Finally I get a break! Lets continue!**

In Florida Peter Pan and Tinkerbell

The next day at about 11am, Peter and Tinkerbell were still asleep. Peter began to dream about the memories Wendy shared with him at Dr. Smiths house. These memories were embedded in his mind and they had resurfaced. However, they were not his own, so there was no feeling or emotion tied to them.

Peter stirred and his eyes popped open and he was wide awake. He looked down and saw Tinkerbell's head resting on his bare chest, her arm draped across his middle, and her leg draped across his thighs.

He reached up and stroked her perfectly blonde hair and wondered why he didn't feel the same things with her that he felt with Wendy. He analyzed both interactions and came to the conclusion that while the sex he and Tinkerbell had last night was amazing, she couldn't make him feel like Wendy made him feel.

Peter realized he felt something with Wendy as soon as she ran up to him and hugged him tight. In fact, a connection was achieved by doing no more than simply kissing and touching.

Peter began to wonder exactly what sort of relationship he and Tinkerbell really had. Peter actually felt that Wendy was the one he was truly with and Tinkerbell perhaps was the "has been." Peter narrowed his eyes for he felt like he was being had.

Peter gently removed himself out from under Tinkerbell and slid out of the bed. He looked at her then turned and went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Tinkerbell's eyes snapped open and she sat upright and yawned. She looked towards the bathroom as she sat back and smiled. She re-winded last nights events in her mind and basked in those memories.

"Finally...it was me this time. I would have never thought this would be possible in a million years."  
She thought inwardly and closed her eyes and flashbacks began to fill her mind...

They took her back to the very first time she met Peter, roughly 200 plus years ago...

_All Tinkerbell knew was that she was to go to Kensignton gardens to retrieve an abandoned baby, Ann refused to tell her anything more. Tinkerbell found him in a cradle at the base of the fairy tree, which was the secret entrance into Neverland. However, Ann's strict instructions was for Tink to fly Peter to Neverland, so she gathered him up in his blanket and flew him all the way to Neverland. _

_Tinkerbell was by his side every single day. She helped raise him alongside Ann but it was Tink and the faeries who spent the most time with him. Peter learned fairy language and adopted many of their attitudes and ways. As soon as he was able to walk she taught him how to fly, while the Indians taught him many other things. Since the Chief was the wisest man in all of Neverland, he took on the task to explore and learn about Peter's spontaneous bursts of power over the years. For as Peter grew, so did his power and he had a hard time controlling himself. _

_Peter Pan and Tinkerbell were inseparable. Before Wendy, it was she who sang him back to sleep when he suffered from his night terrors. She comforted him when he cried because he thought he was some kind of monster. He had plenty of bad days when his power overwhelmed him, he would destroy things to relieve himself and Ann would materialize and holler at him._

_When Peter grew to the physical appearance of a 15 year old boy, he wanted more action and adventure. He wanted to sense danger and Ann was more than willing to oblige for she had been looking for a solution to his violent outbursts. She played the role of a fairy godmother as she catered to Peter's every wish and gave him little bits of authority here and there..._

_Ann looked to Peter. "If adventure is what you seek I can give it to you. I've been thinking about sending you a challenge to burn off that energy of yours anyway. How if I bring some Pirates to Neverland?" She asked with a smile._

_Peter furrowed his brows. "Pirates? What's that?"_

_They are the most vile and cruelest of earth people I have observed thus far. They sail a ship on the sea. If it's a fight you want, a fight you will have if I bring them here. I fancy one in particular. The captain of the Jolly Roger, James Hook." She finished with raised brows._

_Peter smiled mischievously. "Tell me more."_

_Ann returned the smile. "Ahh dear boy, if I bring him you will need to have a gang of your own, and you will have to live underground. You will need at least eight sharp strong boys, you will be captain so naturally you will need a lieutenant; a second in-command. You will also need a third in-command. I admonish you boy, choose wisely, for these pirates are cunning cut throats. You need a smart fierce second who is strong where you are weak, you also need someone who is smart at building things...weapons and such. The point is, you need a small army to command, or these pirates will have you for lunch." She finished wide eyed with an alluring smile._

_Peter's eyes bugged out. "I like what I am hearing, where do I find this second and will he be like me?"_

_Tinkerbell interjected. "No Ann, you can't bring darkness to this land, you would be putting Peter in danger!"_

_Ann looked to her. "Yes Tinkerbell but he needs a challenge or he will destroy this place with his power. He needs something to do! The Indians are just playmates, he needs an enemy." Ann explained then looked to Peter. "How about I crown you King and you will be charged with the responsibility to protect me and maintain the barrier? You have too much idle power, mix it with mine and take over the barrier...it will help relive your restlessness." Ann offered._

_Peter dropped down on one knee. "Crown me queen, and I will use my power to protect you. I swear it." Peter said valiantly. "Now send me my fun." _

_Ann held out her hand and a crown materialized and she crowned him. "You are hereby officially King of Neverland with Tinkerbell as your adviser. You will find suitable orphan boys at the orphanage and the prisons for youth in Bloomsbury London. Tinkerbell will help you choose wisely. Find a favorable second who can take your place should the need arise. Once you find him, you have seven days to find the rest, if he's good enough he will help you choose wisely. Then I will bring the pirates and you will have your fun."_

_Peter stood. "Will he be like me?"_

_Ann placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can make him like you, if he agrees, now go." _

_Tinkerbell flew with Peter everywhere as they searched London diligently. They made repeat trips back and forth between worlds to watch the boys they thought would be a good fit for the variety of roles each would play. She helped him pick Nibs and Slightly, both were older than Peter in mind and body. They found Nibs who's name was Tom first in the prison, and Slightly, who's name was James later on at the orphanage._

_Obtaining the boys was very dangerous, for the prison and the orphanage were heavily guarded. Peter got caught a few times as he tried to get closer to Tom and Tinkerbell always saved the day with her magic and wiped the guards mind clean of the incidents. _

_After Peter observed Tom for a while he wanted him because he saw how smart he was,. Tom was cunning, a brutal fighter and a hot head. Tom often got jumped but won the fights because of his vicious tactics. Peter entered Tom's cell through the window in the middle of the night and offered Tom a better life . Peter down right enchanted him with his stories and magic from Tinkerbell who's introduction was 'the most prettiest, wonderful, and magical of all faeries in Neverland.' _

_Tom was enthused and Tinkerbell was taken aback by Peters high praise and she flew over and hugged the side of his face and kissed his cheek._

_It wasn't until Peter returned home with Tom that Tinkerbell began to have an eye for the eternal youth. He and Tom trained and trained and trained with the Indians, always fighting. They trained their bodies until they were in peak condition and she noticed the physical change in Peter's appearance. He became more muscular and more defined._

_She began to spend even more time with Peter and less time with her fairy friends. The little fairy often slept on his chest and listened to his heart beat until she dozed off. She went everywhere with him. Peter was her companion and Tinkerbell was his. _

_Tinkerbell first experienced jealousy when she caught Tigerlily sizing Peter up, that's when she would cut the visit short and convinced Peter to go home._

_Tinkerbell saved Peter's life on many occasions, the first threat of death was when he divided his power amongst Tom. Ann, Great Big Little Panther, Tinkerbell, Peter, and Tom stood in a clearing deep in the forests of Neverland. Peter stood in front of him. "You will get half my power and I will give you a new name. Are you sure you wish to become like me?" Peter asked._

_Tom smiled. "Yes I do." He said wide eyed and Peter smiled then thought inwardly. "Finally, I can have someone like me."_

_Ann stood behind Peter. "Follow my lead Peter, do exactly as I tell you." She finished then placed her hands on his shoulders. "I will sustain you while your crystal is out, but you must hang on and follow through." She said. _

"_Alright." Peter agreed._

"_Begin." Ann said and Tinkerbell floated in front of Peter's face, her light illuminating the side of it._

_Peter closed his eyes and took his dagger and sliced his palm, he dropped the dagger then placed his hands in front of his lower belly where his crystal was._

"_Now carefully remove it with your mind, will it to come into your hands."_

_Green light illuminated under his skin and grew brighter as it came to the surface then the crystal simply went through his skin and into his hand. Peter's eyes snapped open and he gasped as his knee buckled. Ann grabbed his shoulders and pulled him upright. "Hang in there, now sever it in half with your mind, and put the blood in one half of it." she instructed. Peter's hands shook violently as he swayed. Dark circles faded in around his eyes as the glow began to dim._

"_Peter!" Tinkerbell cried and landed on his cheek and pressed herself against him. Peter's eyes rolled back but Ann shot some power into him. "Hang in there I got you, don't stop. Peter, sever it with your mind." Ann said and Peter closed his eyes again and the crystal split in half and Peter's skin instantly began to crack on one side of his body and he grunted from the pain and his heart skipped a beat. Tinkerbell heard this and threw her body against his chest where his heart was and sustained the rhythm while Ann wrapped one arm under his chest to support his weight._

"_I can't...I'm dieing." Peter breathed. _

"_Yes you can Peter, we got you, hurry." Ann pushed. Peter lifted his shaky hand and balled it into a fist and the blood dripped from it and covered the crystal. Peter lowered his hands so the crystals hovered in line with their bellies._

"_Now abruptly shoot it into him and yourself simultaneously and it will be done. Get ready Tom." Ann instructed and Tom's heart rate accelerated as he braced himself. Peter put his hands in position, one towards Tom and the other towards himself. He snapped his arms in the respective positions and the two half's of the crystals shot into each of them. The force knocked Tom flat on his back and into oblivion while Ann and Peter was thrown backwards as well._

_Ann rolled Peter off of her and laid him on his back. She checked him and saw his skin was clear again and his heart rate was normal, but he was unconscious. "It worked just like she said it would! Chief, check Tom, see if he survived." Ann directed and Great Big Little Panther ran over and checked Tom. "The boy lives." He said._

"_Great, now his power is divided, he will no longer overpower us. Now for the connection." Ann said then raised her hands to the air._

_Tinkerbell flew into Ann's face."Wait, she? She who? What are you talking about?"_

_Ann looked to her, it's none of your business." She said then vines shot out of the darkness and impaled Peter and began to suck away his power. "We will now become one." Ann said as she sat next to Peter who still lay unconscious._

"_What are you doing to him? How is this none of my business, Peter is my responsibility! Who is this 'she' who told you how to do this? Who else knows him?"_

_Ann looked to Tinkerbell. "He is fine, he wanted someone like him so we gave him Tom. Now they both share the same power so one can keep the other in line and we don't have to suffer any more of Peter's destructive attacks because he is bored and overflowing with power. He will have the pirates as his toys, he can take his boredom out on them instead of destroying me!"_

"_What are those things doing to him?" Tinkerbell pointed._

"_Binding his power with mine, he will have total control of Neverland, we will be one...with one caveat...he will be 15 for eternity, and he can never, ever leave."_

_Tinkerbell shook her head. "You never told him that part!"_

_Ann looked to Tinkerbell. "And he doesn't need to know. It is ultimately my responsibility to protect him and I am doing just that. Don't judge my methods, you don't know the whole story." Ann snapped._

_Peter and Tom did not wake up for a week. Tinkerbell as well as the Indians took care of them both, and Tinkerbell never left Peter's side._

_When the boys finally woke Peter gave Tom a new name, he called him Nibs. _

_Ann didn't wait for Peter to recover, nor for him to gather the rest of his gang. After three days she went and swallowed the Jolly Roger up in a raging storm and bought the Pirates to Neverland. Tinkerbell objected because Ann said she would give Peter time to get his little army together before she bought the pirates. Ann said she didn't want to risk loosing Hook, for she knew he would not stay in the Spanish Maine forever._

_Ann dematerialized and remained in her Neverland form and challenged Peter every chance she could get. Tinkerbell argued that Ann was purposefully putting Peters life at risk, but Ann countered and said that the challenges would make him stronger. She allowed many things to attack Peter and Nibs as they explored the Island. It was Tinkerbell that kept the boys from being devoured by beasts, creepy trees with goop in them, and other mysterious wiles of Neverland. Much to Tinkerbell's dismay the boys craved the adventures and kept getting into trouble._

_Peter's first encounter with Hook was quite brutal for Peter was arrogant and way too sure of himself. If it weren't for Tinkerbell, none of the boys would have survived Hook and his crew. Peter didn't fully discover his abilities, only the fact that he could shoot destructive power out of his hands with more control. Yet he didn't use it, he chose to sword fight with the Captain, the largest man on the ship, and Peter was careless. Peter wanted to play with Hook, but Hook wanted to run him through. Peter suffered many nicks and wounds from Hooks blade and Nibs suffered many cuts as well while performing his duties as Peter's Lieutennant._

_Nibs tried his best to keep the crew men from jumping Peter but the men were in no playing mood. Tinkerbell jumped in by sweeping her magic all over the ship and snatched the boys by their shirts into the air, but Long Tom was right on their heels as a cannon ball flew their way. Tinkerbell hollered profanities at the youngsters as she flew them to the shore and they passed out from the blood loss. She cursed again for she had to use even more fairy dust to make them feather weight so she could fly them both back home. Once she reached the unfinished underground home she cursed even more for she had to bandage the both of them. It took so much of her energy that she passed out as well, woke up and cursed them out again._

Tinkerbell smiled at her memories, for she was an intricate part of Peter Pan. She always felt like she owned him, and didn't want anyone else getting close to him. She narrowed her eyes as she remembered Wendy. Tinkerbell was so jealous of Wendy because she was but a fairy and was not large enough for Peter to even look at her the way she looked at him. She secretly wished she was Wendy, she wanted to be the one kissing him in that way. Not just smooshing her tiny face against his enormous cheek, or sleeping in-between his pectoral muscles, or camping out in his hair.

Tinkerbell fell prey to a serious taboo; she fell in love with a human. Such a thing was unheard of, yet it had to have been considered in the past because Tinkerbell found a spell in a book that would make her dreams come true. However, the spell she performed was completely forbidden. Moreover, not forever.

Tinkerbell got up and called room service and ordered a hefty breakfast for the both of them. She stripped the bed and tossed the bedding in the corner then heard the door open. Peter came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his hips and a tired smile upon his face. "Your turn." He said as he walked over to his bag and began rummaging through it then spoke. "When you're done, we really need to get back to Tampa, I'm sure they are worried about me."

Tinkerbell watched him and smiled as she basked in the moment then walked over to him and placed her hand on his hand and he looked at her.

Tinkerbell looked Peter in his eyes and spoke. "Peter...you have noooo idea how much I love you. I love you so much, more than anything in my whole life." Tinkerbell confessed and Peter's lips parted, he felt very awkward for she caught him off guard.

Peter licked his lips. "Ummm, I know I can't respond to you properly right now. But I am sure that when I get my memory back, everything will come to light. I will remember you just as you was before I lost my memory and all will be well." Peter assured then kissed her hand.

The features on Tinkerbell's face melted slightly as she was reminded of the harsh reality she tried to bury in her mind. Eventually Peter will remember and what then? Tinkerbell figured she'd cross the bridge when she came to it, and for now she was just going to have her fun.

"I ordered some breakfast, listen for the door will ya?" She said then headed over to the bathroom.

After breakfast they departed for Tampa; Tinkerbell drove her Camaro and Peter followed on his motorcycle. They reached Dr. Smiths house at about 12:30pm. Tinkerbell parked on the street and Peter pulled up in the driveway.

Dr. Smith was home for her lunch hour and was washing her dishes when she heard the sound of a motorcycle pull up in her driveway. She dried her hands and walked out of the kitchen, through her living room and straight towards the door. Before she could open it she heard the key slide in the lock and the door opened and Peter and Dr. Smith stood there staring at each other. Peter didn't expect her to be at the door like this and he was momentarily stunned.

Dr. Smith narrowed her eyes at him as she grabbed the door handle. "Where have you been! We were worried sick! She rasped and immediately grabbed him by the collar and snatched him through the door then slammed it shut.

Peter stumbled and she let him go and he looked at her wide eyed then she raised her hand for she wanted to smack him in his face. "I dare not put my hands on you but you deserve it! Well speak boy!" She yelled.

"Uh..." Peter was completely taken aback. "I'm sorry I...I'm fine, I left and forgot my phone so-"

"You left? With who? Where have you been?" Dr. Smith snapped as she looked him up and down and noticed his clothes and his helmet.

Peter set the helmet down close to the wall and stood upright. "I...I was with...my girlfriend?" He said in a questioning tone.

Dr. Smith calmed down and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you asking me or telling me? You don't sound sure, Wendy right?"

Peter raised his brows. "No...Belle. Her name is Belle. She came to see me yesterday and told me that she knows who I am and said that she is my girlfriend. So she took me to Orlando and we hung out and...it got real late so I just stayed the night." Peter explained sounding like a child trying to weasel his way out of trouble.

Dr. Smith shook her head. "Peter, you could have left a note..." she trailed off when Peter looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh, yeah that's right." Dr. Smith breathed then his words hit her. "Well...Peter...you've got to be careful hun. I know it must be very frustrating and difficult to go on without your memory, but you can't listen to everybody Peter!" She reasoned. "You are in a **very** vulnerable state, you can't trust that everybody is who they claim to be. What exactly did you two do? Did she do anything to you?"

Peter's cheeks flushed and he smiled. "What do you think we did." He said slyly and Dr. Smith looked away as she huffed then Peter quickly spoke. "Other than that we just had a great time...but..." He trailed off then looked down.

"But what?"

"I think she is lying. I can't tell because I've only been with her one night, but I got this gut feeling you know? As far as Wendy goes, she told me Wendy is my x-girlfriend and **she** is my girlfriend now. Somehow...I just don't believe Belle. When I touch her, I don't even feel anything. We had sex for what seemed like all night, and it was incredible, but..empty. Now Wendy...that girl...when I touched _her_, I felt her deep inside of me. My body was familiar with hers, she felt like...home. And all we did was kiss and touch...just a little bit." Peter explained then placed his hands on his hips and began to pace as he thought about Wendy. "Man I could just melt in that girls arms...but I can't remember." Peter explained then huffed. "I wish I could see her again."

Dr. Smith walked up to him and stopped his pacing as she placed her hand on Peter's shoulder. "I'm sure your paths will cross again, but for now you gotta go with your gut. Just because you can't remember, your instincts can and seem to dictate otherwise. Use that as a guide. Besides, how come this Belle girl didn't come introduce herself? Everyone else has, even your enemy. I mean, if she's an honest one, where is she? Why did she have to go and whisk you off without helping you leave a note or something to make sure we knew your whereabouts. Peter don't you know she could have taken you somewhere and never bought you back?"

Peter looked down. "I didn't even think about that. But I have no reason to fear her."

Dr. Smith released him as she huffed. "Of course not. I don't like her, be careful. Don't ever leave without your phone. Speaking of phone, call Samantha and let her know you are alright. I have to get back to work." She ordered.

Peter groaned and Dr. Smith walked out the door. Peter went to his room and called Samantha. It was about 12:45pm and he new she was still at school. The phone rang and the answering machine picked up and Peter left a message. "Hey...I'm home...I'm alright, just went to hang with a friend and it got late...um..I'm going to take a nap. See you later I guess." He said sheepishly for he really had nothing to say. He already knew she was going to chew him out, it was simply inevitable. Peter plopped down on his bed, for his escapade with Tinkerbell wore his body out completely.

Five minutes later Samantha returned the call. Peter looked at his phone then huffed and answered it. "Hello-"

"Peter! I was worried sick! I am coming over!" She said as she marched right out of the school and right to her car.

"No Samantha, how about after school, I had a really long night ok?" Peter whined.

Samantha huffed. "Ok I will see you around three." She finished then saw the reflection of the security guard in her window. He snatched her phone right out of her hand. "Where do you think you are going missy? Skipping class? Let's go straight to the principles office and you can explain yourself." The guard reprimanded then disconnected the call.

Peter heard every word and he smiled for he didn't feel like getting yelled at a second time. He went to his contacts and pulled up Wendy's number. It wasn't hard for him to recognize her name, for he only had four contacts in his phone anyway. Peter thought about calling her but began to drill himself on what he was going to say. He gave up and put the phone down on his night stand and looked up and jumped.

Tinkerbell smiled.

"How did you get in here?" He snapped in a loud whisper then sat upright.

Tinkerbell walked up to him. "Magic. Now, you know you can't hang out with that Samantha girl, because you are going out with me in a few hours remember? It's not nice to hang out with other girls when you have a girlfriend of your own, am I right?" She said as she sat next to him.

Peter sighed as he looked into Tinkerbells beautiful face. "I forgot. Man...she's gonna be pissed though, she was really worried."

Tinkerbell smiled. "Well you did let her know you was alright so-"

"How did you get in here?" Peter asked again.

Tinkerbell smirked. "I am sure that by now, you must have realized that you Peter Pan are not human. Right?"

Peter nodded.

"We are both from Neverland, so obviously...neither am I. Now...will you please get me some water?"

Peter yawned and gave up for she clearly danced around his question. He stood and walked out of the room and Tinkerbell watched him leave then snatched his phone. She found Wendy's number and edited it so he would have the wrong number. She quickly placed the phone down and Peter came walking back in the room.

Tinkerbell stood and took the glass from his hand and took a sip. "Thank you." She said then leaned into his face, her eyes wide and full of mischief. "Tonight, I will show you what else you are capable of." She whispered then retreated. "Hanging out with Samantha is nothing like hanging out with someone who knows you. What's she gonna tell you about yourself? What can she show you?" Tinkerbell challenged and Peter shook his head in agreement.

Tinkerbell smiled then departed. "See you in three hours or so." She waived.

"Ok." Peter yawned then plopped down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

xxxxxxx

The security guard led Samantha straight to the principals office just like he said he would. He would hear none of her explanation as to why she was about to get in her car and leave school grounds. In the end, Samantha was given an ultimatum to expulsion. She had to stay after school every day to help with the up coming school dance. She called Peter but he didn't answer so she left him a message to let him know she would be quite late.

**Hook and Andrea...**

_Then..._

"We need to find a paper, I have no time to sit and watch the news, I want to find that scalawag." Hook growled.

Andrea smiled. "Well, this hotel is lavish enough, I am sure they have computers let's go to the lounge we can search for information there."

"Very well then." Hook said and they made it down to the lounge. Hook sat by her side as she searched the internet for the news stations. They found the story about the beach front hotels and even the footage to go with it. They clicked on the video and watched everything.

Andrea raised her brows. "There are no further developments to this story? Wow." Let me search for any other strange unexplained happenings."

Hook sneered. "Typical."

After a bit of searching Andrea found some information about the races. "This issue with the races...it says that all the teens were bought in for interrogation, but the case went cold."

Hook scratched his beard. "There is quite a bit of lag time between the incidences...the fact that they both went cold obviously displays a connection. This means that he is residing in one of two places."

Andrea nodded her head. "Alright, how do we find him?"

Hook stood and began to pace. "Some humans must have taken him in, for the boy couldn't possibly survive out here in the real with his illiterate ass. We should check Tampa Florida." Hook suggested.

Andrea's eyes grew wide at his comment. "Um, wow...yes, we can check schools-"

"No-he wouldn't be caught dead seeking an education miss! He is the eternal youth after all." Hook snapped.

Andrea put her hand up. "Ok, but if he is staying with some humans, perhaps they have a teenager around his age. The races are places teens frequent. If he has made friends, why not check the schools, many schools have after school activities and such or..." She trailed off.

Hook raised his brow at her. "Clever woman, I see your point. However, I've another avenue, we can track him faster by going directly to the source, the police station." Hook said then smiled devilishly.

Andrea raised her brow. "Where you will work your magic, and compel the answers out of them."

Hook raised his brow. "You catch on quite well my dear. Tell me...when I was found, was I alone? Did you dig anyone else up?" He asked.

Andrea furrowed her brows. "No one...why? Is there another? Like you?" She asked intrigued.

"My bosun...Smee. He is not like me, he is something...a tad worse. We must find him, mysterious events may surround his whereabouts." Hook said. "For now, we have a dinner date, on me." Hook finished as he stood and took her hand and led her off.

They returned from dinner and went straight to the lounge and back to the computers. Andrea pulled up the internet. "Tell me about him, let me see if I can find him."

Hook took a seat next to her. If Mr. Smee did indeed land in that wreckage and escaped, he would have tried to create a life for himself. He is a pirate and a fine hunter, fisher, cook, and caretaker. Above all however, he is a pirate. I would not be surprised if he found some sort of occupation near the ocean, perhaps fishing, or perhaps working on land selling bait. That should be his first choice. I doubt he'd go straight to a hospital to care for the sick." Hook said.

Andrea opened her email. "Tell you what, I will send this message to my colleagues...if you didn't kill them all. I will let them know that I am alright, and see if they saw any foot prints. In the mean time, draw the best picture of him you can so I can fax it to the authorities. Also I will check all the names of the fishing shops, perhaps he owns one." She suggested.

Hook scratched his chin. "He would definitely have found a way to work for himself. After all, everyone desires freedom, even my faithful Bosun. Abandon that previous gibberish and find something with the name Smee in it." Hook said then sat back in his seat.

Andrea rolled her eyes at him and after a few minutes of searching she found it. "Smee's Bait n Tackle! Its the only listing I have found with that name, and there's even a phone number!"

Hook smiled. "I know my Bosun." He said with glee. "We will call him in the morning. Pack your bags, we go to Tampa right now." Hook said.

Andrea looked at the time and it was after 11pm. She held her tongue and got up.

Now...

While Peter was asleep in Dr. Smiths house and Samantha was still in school Hook and Andrea headed straight to the Tampa police department. Hook entered the department looking sharp as ever in his black trench coat, his curls were pulled back in a pony and he wore a fancy black hat, dress pants, and shined black shoes, while Andrea sported a tan mid thigh level trench, blue jeggings and black boots. They approached the front desk and the officer greeted them. "May I help you Sir, Ma'am?"

Hook removed his hat as he smiled then immediately captured the officer in his icy blue as forget-me-not's. "What can you tell me about the races? Why did the case really go cold?"

The officer was entranced. "I don't know much about it sir, but there is chatter around the department. I can get you in to the Chief, he's the one that closed the case."

Hook raised his brow. "Take me to him now." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The officer said then found coverage for the desk and escorted Hook and Andrea straight to the chief. The officer boldly opened his door without even knocking and the chief was enraged. "Gibson! Gosh darnit can't ya knock!" He scolded and Hook pushed past the young officer and was immediately eye to eye with the chief and compelled him. "You have information I need, so shut your mouth and listen to me." Hook said then proceeded to drill him.

Andrea stood by Hook's side and whispered in his ear. "Ask him why the case went cold."

Hook narrowed his brows at the man. "I am looking for a boy by the name of Peter, blond hair, green eyes, unseasonably tan, slender, about the age of 15 and stands this high. Was he involved with the damage at the races? Why did the case go cold, who is in charge!"

The Chief stood at attention. "I closed the case. Someone ran across that van and the van hit them, the indentation is in the shape of someones body. The impact flipped the van, not to mention almost severed the entire front half. There was a long deep incision, looked to be caused by a very long sharp powerful sword. The case went cold because this is an unearthly incident. This...person punched the back doors of the van open from the outside. I assume two people were taken because two shackles were broken, but the police did not take a head count of the prisoners. We have yet to find out who those two were. No one has filed a missing report, so that is a relief. Those two youngsters simply an't talkin. We believe this is connected to the Clearwater incident. No one on earth could be behind this. To keep the public calm, we covered it up. But I have a team that is out for the truth. It's all connected to Peter...Peter Pan. My colleague in London, his best Sheriff is missing because she went in pursuit of this boy and his goons. Now her daughter has come all the way out here and has taken up the task as she searches for her mother." The man stopped.

Hook absorbed the information and he remembered the Sheriff and what happened to her. He thought how best to use that information as leverage.

Andrea leaned in to his ear. "What is her name and who is she working with?"

"What is her name and who is she working with?" Hook echoed.

The man spoke. "Sharon and she is working closely with Bob."

Hook sneered. "Give me their contact information and the latest you have on Pan's whereabouts, any leads you have, I want them."

The Chief gave Hook the file and Hook snatched it out of his hand and looked him in the eye again. "Sit down, stare at your desk for five minutes, and forget that we ever came here." Hook ordered then he and Andrea departed. They got in the car and Andrea drove around the block and parked.

Hook sat in silence as he reviewed the information in the file. Everything Sharon had found was in that file. All of her leads, her questioning of Wendy, her connection with Sam, her suspicion of Samantha having a connection with Peter. Samantha's school and home address...everything.

"Jackpot!" Hook exclaimed as he snatched up the picture of Peter and looked at it. He handed the open file to Andrea and pointed to the paper without looking at her. "This is the school address of this Samantha girl, and her home address." He said through his teeth as he kept his gaze on the picture of Peter that he held tightly in his hand. His hand began to shake with rage and if the picture could set on fire by his fierce gaze, I tell you it would.

Andrea's gut dropped as she looked at Samantha's picture then she snapped her head at Hook. "What is that in your hand? Another photo?" She asked with a small voice.

Hook crumpled the picture in his fist.

Andrea reached out. "Let me see it." She pushed then Hook opened his fist and she snatched it from him.

"My nemesis. Pan." Hook growled.

Andrea looked at the picture and her stomach dropped again. "_Oh my gosh what am I doing helping this man pursue young children?"_ She said inwardly then looked at Samantha's picture. _"This poor girl! Oh my gosh, her family."_ She thought inwardly with regret.

Hook slowly turned his heat towards her. "Your silence, and your loathing stare speaks volumes my dear that irritate me to my very core-"

"This is monstrous!" Andrea cried and burst into tears but Hook was not moved.

"I was a monster when you found me dear, I've-not-changed! It is YOU who has grown comfortable and did not hesitate to join in my agenda!" Hook snapped.

"I didn't have a choice! You held me hostage and forced me-"

"Belay that! It is your life or theirs, it has always been and still is. If you wish to live press on, if you wish to die, try and save them!" Hook yelled.

Andrea cried. "This girl she's what, 14, 15? She has a family, I can't, I can't put them at risk!"

Hook raised one brow. "You will lead me forward so I may attain satisfaction as I gut the bastard with this very hook!" He yelled then forcefully slammed his hook into the dashboard on her side and she screamed as she wondered where the hook came from.

Andrea shook in her seat as she stared Hook in his cold eyes and her throat grew very dry.

Hook continued on. "Anyone that stands in my way is collateral damage! If you fail me miss Andrea, this hook _will_ find its way to your neck, and slit it from ear to ear, and another will take your place. It is your choice." He finished in a low deadly tone.

Andrea swallowed and fought to gain her composure. Hook snatched his hook out of the dashboard and it immediately turned into a regular hand. Hook calmed down and straightened himself and they both sat in silence as he allowed her to get herself together so she could drive. Hook pulled out a cigar and rolled down the window and lit it. "Are you ready miss Andrea? We haven't got all day." Hook said and Andrea put the car in drive and headed over to the school.

They sat and watched everyone who came out, their eyes frantically searching for Samantha, but lucky for her, she had to stay behind and help the party committee.

Hook blew smoke out of his mouth as he looked out the window. "Call Mr. Smee for me and give me the phone." Hook ordered without even regarding her, for he didn't feel like looking into her tear stained face.

Andrea dialed the number and Smee picked up. "Smee's bait n tackle how may I help you?" Smee greeted in his English accent and Andrea quickly handed Hook the phone. Hook took it and smiled as he held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Smee asked again and Hook recognized his voice.

"Mr. Smeeeeeee." Hook greeted.

"Captain! Oh Captain you're alive! What happened to ya, where are -"

"SMEE!" Hook yelled and Smee shut his mouth and Hook got right to business. "Catching up with you is one of my top five, but I need you here. Leave immediately. I've found Pan!" Hook said then gave the address and Smee shut down his shop and made arrangements to fly to Florida to meet his captain.

Hook hung up the phone and then looked to Andrea. "Drive Woman, we've obviously missed our target."

Andrea swallowed the lump in her throat and drove off.

They reached Samantha's home, and unfortunately her grandmother was there, sweeping her porch. Andrea's face went straight into a grieving state, but wouldn't dare make a sound. Hook opened the door and got out and Andrea did the same and ran to his side.

Hook smiled ear to ear. "That must be the grams." Hook spat devilishly and proceeded forward.

Andrea hooked her arm with his. "Please don't hurt the old lady, please Captain." She begged and hook didn't even regard her, he just jerked his arm and she stumbled.

"Ahoy Woman!" Hook shouted as he walked up and helped himself right up her steps with Andrea still hooked to his arm.

"Who are you?" Martha asked and Hook immediately caught her with his dilated eyes.

"Enough-where is this boy?" He asked then held up Peter's picture for her to see.

Martha stood in her trance. "He's with Dr. Smith, he's been staying there for a while now."

"Emm Hmm, and who is this young thing?" Hook asked as he held up Samantha's picture.

"That's my granddaughter Samantha."

"What does she have to do with that boy? And does she live here?"

"She takes care of him, and yes."

"Why is he living with...this Dr. Smith?"

"They had an argument so Sammy sent him there."

"Address?"

Martha gave up the address and Hook smiled at her. "Forget we ever spoke, finish your sweep woman." He said then departed.

Andrea let out the breath she was holding and Hook jerked her arm and she stumbled again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Tinkerbell looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30pm. She helped herself into Dr. Smiths house and ran to Peter's room, for she knew Samantha normally got out of school at three.

"Peter, Peter, its time to go, wake up." She said as she shook him.

"Hmmm?" Peter peeked through one eye. "Already?"

"Yes, now get up." Tinkerbell said then pulled him up by the arm till he sat upright.

Peter wiped the crumbs out of his eyes and was trying to get himself together but Tinkerbell wrapped her arm around his back and pulled him to his feet. "I have some awesome plans for us today but we must hurry."

Peter stumbled off and out of the room. "Let me use the bathroom then we can go." He said groggily. Tinkerbell ran around his room and packed his bag and got his sneakers and waited. Peter came back into the room and she rushed him to get ready and he got irritated. "Belle! Stop!" He snapped and stepped away from her.

"Why are you rushing me like this? Why don't you relax, wait till Dr. Smith and Samantha gets here. They are going to want to meet you. I want them to meet you." Peter said as he dropped his bag.

Tinkerbell ran her hands through her hair. "I'd love to meet them too, and I wish you would have told me this earlier. I have plans, there is this motorcycle I bought, but I couldn't take it because I didn't want to leave my car. I need you to take me to the dealer, just real quick. Please?" Tinkerbell pleaded and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Peter stared at her big green eyes and her enchantingly beautiful face. "Yeah but Samantha."

"Oh please don't make me wait, I'm so excited, I'm not sure when they are going to close, and then we can come back, meet your folks and then...then...I will show you something truly amazing. See I know what this is really about. You feel bad because of Samantha, but I promise you, you will not want to miss this."

Peter was struggling with what Dr. Smith said to him earlier, so he was trying to get Tinkerbell to stay but he gave up. "Ok, how do we get there?"

Tinkerbell smiled then spoke to him with her mind. _"Just listen to me and I will tell you how to get there."_ She smiled and Peter's eyes grew wide and he was about to speak but Tinkerbell slapped her hand on his mouth.

"_Not with your mouth, but your mind."_

"_How? Can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, this is just one of the amazing things I was going to show you tonight. Are you excited yet?"_

"_Heck yeah!"_

"_Can we leave already then?"_

Peter smiled. This time Peter took his phone, but forgot his charger.

He snatched up his helmet and Tinkerbell put hers on and they ran out the front door and right into Hooks sight.

Andrea and Hook had just pulled up and saw them run down the steps."That's him!" Hook spat then grabbed for the door handle but noticed some small neighborhood children at play right next door.

Peter put on his helmet as he jogged to the bike and got on and started the bike. Tinkerbell got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and Peter turned the bike around.

Hook looked down the street and a school bus pulled up right beside their car and blocked his view, then out ran a hand full of children. Hook looked around and saw that the neighborhood was quite active, too active since many children were just getting home from school.

Hook heard the sound of the motorcycle speed off and then the school bus drove off and Peter was out of sight.

Andrea discretely let out the breath she was holding. _"Thank goodness he didn't get out and rip the boy to shreds in front of the whole darn neighborhood." _

Hook wanted Peter, but he was not about to gut his enemy in broad daylight, and definitely not in front of a crowd of children. Hook and Andrea sat there for another thirty minutes in complete silence, Andrea not daring to say a word then Hook finally spoke. "We know where he lives. He will return. We will strike when it is dark. Still I wonder...why is he living like a human?"

Andrea cleared her throat. "Something to eat then?" She offered. "Perhaps a nice juicy steak?"

Hook looked at her. "You have done well my dear, relax you get to live another day." He said then sat back in his seat.


	26. The Thorn in The Pixie's Side 2

Chap 25 Part 2

**Bloomsbury London Sams Estate...**

As soon as Sharon and Bob got back they immediately called Sam as they drove to his mansion.

Sam was expecting Sharon's call since his butler told him about their unpleasant visitation. Sam sighed as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Sharon smiled. "Hello pretty boy, come open the gates would ya?" She said arrogantly and Sam just hung up on her and opened his gates.

As Sharon pulled up Sam came to the front door and opened it. The look on his face was one of disinterest and annoyance. The look on Sharon's face was one of boldness. She walked up to him with a folder in her hand and slammed it on his chest. "Tell me everything you know." She demanded.

Sam raised his brows as he took the folder. "Direct aren't you, not even a hug, or a decent greeting, you just come over here demanding-"

Bob removed his sunglasses. "Hello Sam nice to see you again. You do remember me right?" He said sarcastically.

Sam looked at him and kept a straight face. "I do, I see you are doing well."

"I've been doing well, I want-"

"I know what you both want, and I don't care to get involved with this again. That was one hell ride I don't intend to get on again." Sam spat.

Sharon blinked a few times and her face softened. "Where is my mother, is it true?" Sharon spat through grit teeth.

Sam immediately had a flashback...

_Arizael and the Sheriff had left together but Arizael came back alone. Sam noticed and immediately questioned her. "Where is the Sheriff?"_

_Arizael looked at him. "That old fool is dead. I told her not to go after Peter. He was possessed by that thing that calls itself Dark Water. The boy was eccentric, he even aged! She jumped out of hiding shot him a few times, then he cut off her head with one swift blow. He actually took someones life...and didn't even think twice. Do not fear him though, they have cleansed him of Dark Water, we still have our advantage."_

Sam wiped his face with his hand. "Sharon...Neverland, Peter Pan, witches, Indians, pirates...all of it is very very real. I've been there and so has your mother. But I don't know where she is, I don't know if she even made it back. I was in a fight with Pan, he knocked me out and somehow I came back, in an odd magical way, I ended up in Alaska, and I was alone." He partially lied.

Sharon huffed and paced with her hands on her hips. "Just help me find him-"

"No!" Sam spat. "That is a dark road, don't go down it...chasing after him..." He pleaded through his teeth.

"My mother is missing!" Sharon shouted.

Sam jumped in her face. "Because she went chasing after Peter Pan! She wanted to find Neverland, she went there, and never came back Sharon!" Sam shouted.

Sharon took a step back but did not back down. "Then she's still there, all the more reason to go there. Tell me how it was done." She demanded.

Bob interjected. "We don't need to go there, he's not even in Neverland, he is on earth, so is Wendy. We catch him, we press him, he'll deliver your mother, end of story." Bob said simply.

Sharon looked to Bob and wondered why he mentioned Wendy to Sam. "Wendy? Darling?"

Bob smiled. "Yea, the three of them are connected in this mess. Sam here, will help us find him. Its the least he can do, since it was he who lead us on the chase anyway. Leaving Joe and I in coma's for the better part of the year! You owe me that!" Bob snapped at Sam.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Bob. "It was you who came to me with information, it was your idea to pursue. You landed yourself in your own coma." He rasped. "I've been to hell and back, I don't want anything to do with him."

Bob huffed. "What happened to you and Wendy Sam? Are you both back together? Because we spotted Pan all the way in Florida with some other chick. You playin house again?" Bob pushed. "You see where I am going with this?" Bob threatened and Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Listen Sammy hun, darling, dear." She sarcastically spat. "I know you and Wendy used to date quite heavily, that is until Pan snatched her. And I hear she and Pan are pretty inseparable now a days. My my, how that must _infuriate_ you-"

"I'm over it." Sam snapped.

"I'm not." Sharon quickly replied with her brows raised. "See I know you still care about Wendy. I know because I've yet to meet the dame for questioning, thanks to you. You will help me capture Peter, or I will nail-her- a$$ to the WALL with the amount of information I have on her!" Sharon boomed.

Panic graced Sam's face and he became tight. "Leave her out of this, she has a memory lapse, she can't help."

Sharon walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah Peter seems to have one too, but he hasn't forgotten how to defend himself. That's why I need your help. Bob here says you know how to slow him down. I just need to catch him and detain him for questioning-please!" She asked as she stared into Sam's eyes. Sharon licked her lips and straightened out her leather jacket and tossed her ebony waves behind her shoulder. "If you give one single crap about me, if you ever did, you would help me find my mother Sam."

Sam licked his lips and his face looked distraught and Sharon hugged him tight.  
"Please, tell me about your...trip. Honestly I can hardly believe in this Peter Pan Neverland nonsense, but it's all Bob gives me so I run with it. I need to hear the truth from someone else. Is he? Is Neverland...really, really,real?"

Sam gave in to her charm, for she was his x-girlfriend after all. "I will speak to you, but Bob has to go." Sam said and Sharon looked to Bob.

Bob waived his hand in the air, "Fine! Sharon call me when you are ready to go." He said then got in the car and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Peter and Tinkerbell**

Peter sped off on his motorcycle with Tinkerbell on the back. She gave him turn by turn directions as she spoke to him with her mind and Peter was enthused about this new ability. He forgot about the red flags Dr. Smith waived in his face about Tinkerbell and he trusted her again. They picked up her hot new motorcycle, a black and purple leather jacket, some motorcycle boots and sped off together.

They were on the highway speeding side by side with their visors up, their eyes speaking volumes as they gazed at each other. Peter thought Belle was so sexy on her new bike and he loved how her clothes hugged her curves. He winked at her repeatedly as they weaved in and out of traffic then took the exit into the next city and straight to a random restaurant.

Peter sipped his milk shake. "So where are we going to?"

Tinkerbell smiled. "We are going to hit 95 South, straight to Miami."

Peter smiled mischievously. "Whats there?"

"From what I've seen, on TV. It looks like a wild ride. We're going to party and then I will show you tonight's grand finale." Tinkerbell said as her eyes lit up with mischief.

Peter got up and sat beside her, grabbed her face and kissed her lips. It was a long kiss and Tinkerbell savored his lips pressed up against hers. Peter broke the kiss and smiled as he caressed her cheek. "I'm so glad you found me. Finally, someone who knows me. I want to know everything."

Tinkerbell grabbed him by the cheeks. "You will, I'll hold nothing back." She said then pecked his lips a few times and he returned the smooches. Peter looked her up and down. "You are beautiful Belle." He said as he ran his fingers through her loose curls. "You look like magic." He breathed then caressed her skin and noticed it had gold sparkles mixed in. He thought it was makeup so he looked at her neck and then took one of her hands and looked at her skin and noticed there was no makeup. He looked her in her eyes. "If you are not human, then what are you?"

Tinkerbell smiled. "A magical being from Neverland. This is just the way I look Peter, just like you look the way you look." She breathed. "We are not monsters under our skin because we are not human Peter."

…...

They got on their bikes and on to the interstate. Tinkerbell was so elated, she felt so free. The speed of the bike was so invigorating, to be large enough to enjoy human things was so exciting to her. Most of all to be riding beside Peter was priceless.

They checked into a hotel right on the beach, went shopping for their night out. Tinkerbell dressed in a casual short flowy white dress with shorts hidden underneath, a pair of pumps, and a stylish light-weight brown bomber jacket. Peter wore a white v-neck designer t-shirt, some fantastically fitting blue jeans and a pair of cool boots. They had dinner at an elaborate restaurant, then went to one of the popular clubs in a very tall building and partied on the roof top.

It was so crowded that Tinkerbell and Peter had no choice but to dance with everyone. The music was awesome, and so were the sights. Then there were dance battles with special groups of people who would come out on the floor and perform. The came one right after the other as everyone huddled around the dance floor admiring their moves. Peter and Tinkerbell were astonished, as they never seen anything like this before. Everyone's attention was on the dance floor, so Tinkerbell decided to pull Peter away.

"Now that you are a bit loose, its time I showed you a bit more of who you are." She said.

Peter put his drink down. "What is it?" He said bright eyed.

Tinkerbell took him by the hand and led him to the edge of the roof. "Get up on the ledge." She instructed and Peter got up on the ledge and held on to the sides and looked out into the night sky. He looked down and noticed they were exceedingly high, his buzz and the view made it feel like the building was swaying.

Tinkerbell got on the ledge next to him and leaned on part of the wall he was holding on to.

Tinkerbell raised one brow. "Look at the sky, take in all of the stars."

Peter's green eyes scanned the sky. "Its a beautiful view. The ocean, the lights, the clouds. The air up here its..." Peter trailed off when Tinkerbell kicked her heels off and they fell straight down.

"Why did you do that?" Peter said. "Hey." He breathed shakily as Tinkerbell made her way on the ledge right behind him causing him to have to inch closer to the edge. She wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around his wrist.

Peter's heart jumped for he no longer had a secure grip and he was on the edge. His eyes grew wide. "O-ok, um, lets get down-"

"Would you believe me if I told you you can fly?" Tinkerbell whispered in his ear.

"Hell no." Peter rasped in fear and Tinkerbell kicked the back of his heel and his foot slid off but she held him tight.

"Ahhhh!" Peter screamed as he held on with his free hand and tried to get his foot back on the ledge but she kept kicking it away. "STOP! Listen, you don't have to do this." Peter panicked.

Tinkerbell smiled. "Its more fun this way, trust me. Sometimes, to discover yourself, you just have to...dive right in." She said then jumped off the ledge with him.

"AHHHHHH!" Peter screamed bloody murder then Tinkerbell let him go and began to fly around him while he fell through the air.

Tinkerbell laughed then stopped in front of him, all the while Peter never stopped screaming. She grabbed him by the cheeks and slowed down his fall. "Stop screaming!" She yelled and Peter stopped and looked around wide eyed. Tinkerbell looked Peter in the eye. "How is it that you are falling and I am flying?" She simply pointed then released his face and he fell faster while she flew around him. He was about to start screaming again but then she blew fairy dust in his face.

Peter coughed a few times and blinked as he tried to get his view into focus. Tinkerbell immediately flew in his face. "Think happy thoughts, think of something happy, the ground is getting close." She said teasingly then Peter noticed that she was indeed flying circles around him while he was falling.

He closed his eyes and his happy thought was Wendy. When she ran into him and crashed into his chest and embraced him. Her sweet energy saturated him to his core, he remembered back in the guest room, how she seized his mouth and they kissed deeply and a feeling of familiarity washed over him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he practically melted in her arms as he embraced her and sucked up her energy until his knees buckled.

Peter snapped his eyes open and they began to glow as he stopped his fall; they were still high in the air.

Tinkerbell smiled. "You did it! Now, just keep your thoughts happy. Whatever they are, don't think about anything that would bring you down, its that easy. You normally don't need fairy dust, but you've been on earth far too long and you've lost most of your magic." Tinkerbell explained then took him by the hand. Peter furrowed his brows. "Fairy dust?"

"Lets fly!" She shouted.

Peter smiled and they flew straight up at a moderate pace then began to slowly accelerate as Peter familiarized himself with flying.

Tinkerbell pointed. "There's the ledge we were just on, now lets go higher." She said then began to let go of Peters hand until they were just holding on to each others fingers. Peter snapped his head at her and Tinkerbell looked at his face and saw that he became a bit uneasy.

"Keep your thoughts happy Peter, you've flown almost all of your life. You are the best at it and have taught many. But _I_ was the one who gave you magic and taught _you_ how to fly." Tinkerbell said.

Peter nodded his head and they flew straight up all the while Tinkerbell slid her fingers off of his. They flew higher and higher until the clouds were right above their heads. "Stop here, I want you to see this." Tinkerbell instructed and they halted.

Tinkerbell smiled in Peter's face. "See, no hands." She said as she held up her hands and wiggled her fingers. You are in total control. Take a look at the city, look at all the lights, the buildings, the view up here is aaamaaaziinnnnggg." She smiled cheerfully.

Peter looked over the city as far as his eyes could see, it was indeed a beautiful sight. They were extremely high in the sky and it was dark, but he became accustomed to hovering at this altitude. "This is awesome Belle." Peter breathed then he began to see the wind currants and his eyes grew wide. I...I can see the wind...the waves are all over the place." Peter said in shock.

Tinkerbell smiled. "That's the winds back, great for riding. Do you believe in yourself yet? Are you comfortable and confident now because I'd like to start having fun." She pushed.

Peter smiled at her. "Yea I'm ready."

"Lets go above the clouds then." Tinkerbell said and they flew through the clouds and kept going until they were in between two sets of clouds. The next set of clouds were even higher. Peter's eyes grew wide as he saw the moon, all he saw was clouds beneath him and the moon which was very bright. "Its like another world up here!" Peter said then Tinkerbell flew around him and he began to fly around her and they did flips in the air as they giggled like little children.

Tinkerbell grabbed Peter by the shoulders and positioned herself behind him. "Lets make the clouds scatter." She said as she placed her hands on his sides. Peter looked at her over his shoulder. "How?"

"You have to fly as fast as you can straight in that direction." She pointed. "You are the fastest, so do it."

Peter flew off with Tinkerbell on his back whispering in his ear. "Now fly faster." He concentrated on flying faster and he did so and enjoyed the wind as it tore up his hair. Tinkerbell held on with a smile from ear to ear. Peter looked down. "The clouds are not moving!" Peter shouted.

"Because you're not flying fast enough, faster Peter, faster!" She cried and Peter sped up.

Tinkerbell wanted to see if she could keep up with his speed but her grip slipped so she held him tighter. "The power comes from your core, use it. You are faster than this!" Tinkerbell yelled and Peter applied her advice and he flew even faster, and the clouds rippled just a bit.

This time Tinkerbell couldn't keep up with him by simply holding him by the waist so she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Still too slow. More power Peter, stop thinking, just let go and do it, you must want to be faster, make the clouds split, it's invigorating!" She coached and Peter concentrated then closed his eyes. He put his arms behind him to gather his strength then when he was ready he snapped them in front of his body and he rocketed off and the clouds that were under him dispersed.

Peter and Tinkerbell screamed out loud from excitement and laughed as he flew through the sky, he flew in between the clouds and kept his head up so they brushed against their faces.

Tinkerbell yelled in his ear. "You can even go faster! Go higher and make a sonic boom!" She said and Peter flew higher close to the higher set of clouds and then zipped across the sky, he flew faster and faster. Peter dug deep one more time and a shock wave of his energy exploded out of him along with a booming sound and they were out of sight.

They flew at this speed until Peter grew tired which was like ten minutes later. They gradually slowed down and Tinkerbell felt Peter's body give out and she quickly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up.

Peter panted. "Oh...my gosh, that was wild...I can't anymore...I'm tired...no hungry...no both." He breathed.

"I got you Peter, let me get under you and I'll show you how to ride the winds back, we'll land and get something to eat." Tinkerbell said then oriented herself under him and gave him his lesson.

They landed on the beach, but they were far from Miami, they were in Palm Bay and it was about two in the morning. They walked and Peter sat down in the sand. "I can't go anymore." He wheezed.

"We need to find somewhere to eat." Tinkerbell protested.

Pain filtered through Peter's belly and cringed and wrapped his arm around his waist and plopped down on his side. "You go and bring it back, I'm hot and tired, I feel like I'm gong to be sick and I don't have my healing salts with me." Peter breathed then rolled on his back. "I'll wait."

Tinkerbell looked around to make sure they were safe then looked down at him. "I must have pushed you too hard. Ok, I'll be right back." Tinkerbell said then ran off.

She found a bar that was still open and quite lively; luckily the joint sold food. She made her order then ran back to the beach with the bags of food and found Peter fast asleep in the sand.

Tinkerbell roused him and they both ate every drop and relaxed for about an hour. "We are not even in Miami, we're in some place called Palm Bay, we should get back before the sun comes up.

Peter raised his brows. "How? I don't even know how we got here, I just flew straight."

Tinkerbell stood and pointed, "We came from that direction so we just fly back the way we came." She said then they both ran down the length of the beach and took off into the air.

They flew fast but Peter couldn't reach his previous velocity this time because his body could not handle it.

They were flying over some buildings and Peter grabbed Tinkerbell by the hand and pulled her down and they landed sloppily on the roof top. Peter wanted to take this adventure further, so he grabbed her face and kissed her wildly and she returned it. Peter backed Tinkerbell up against the wall and hiked up her dress. Tinkerbell's eyes grew wide and she gasped as Peter abruptly pulled her panties down. She quickly undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down and they went at each other right on the roof top.

Tinkerbell was elated; she held on to him real tight as her body went into a frenzy of emotions and physical excitement. About 20 minutes later of mutual satisfaction they flew off and enjoyed many beautiful scenes. They stopped and visited quite a few roof tops to aggressively tear into each other and take off again.

They finally reached Miami at 5am and landed back on the roof top. Tinkerbell went to her hiding place and retrieved her purse. Peter smiled. "You are so much fun, I love it." He rasped than yanked her arm and she crashed into his chest. Tinkerbell smiled. "I am Peter I am!"

They discretely leaped off the building and landed in the alley then ran to the parking lot where their bikes were. Tinkerbell got her her bike and Peter looked and noticed she had no shoes on. Tinkerbell saw him and winked at him. "I got this, lets go to the hotel."

Peter and Tinkerbell spent the next three days together having the time of their lives. They ate everywhere from lavish restaurants to 'hole- in-the wall's'.

They rode through the streets on their bikes, toured cities and such in the day, and partied in a different city every night. They also kept up with their flying adventures; marking many roof tops, back yards, beaches, and tall buildings. Tinkerbell kept Peter extremely busy and entertained, they both forgot about everything and everyone. They indulged themselves selfishly until Peter's body stopped recovering on day number four...

Peter and Tinkerbell were in a beautiful suite with a breath taking view in clear water. They were sitting on the edge of the bed going at it, kissing hot and heavy as she was on top. She kept sinking her nails under his skin like she did every day, taking his body to ecstasy again and again in one sitting. However, Peter began to notice it, he noticed that every time she touched him he felt a pinch, along with a very overwhelming feeling. It always made him go crazy and feel like he climaxed when he didn't. It made him want her more when he really wanted to stop after the first hour. But her magic heightened his senses and things became much more intense for him; so much more pleasurable, but then his body began to crash every time. It started to become a cycle of extreme pleasure, then extreme exhaustion.

This started to happen yesterday and Peter finally began to pay more attention as he tried to self-diagnose himself.

Peter gasped tiredly then reached back and grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands off of him. "Stop it." He said plainly and Tinkerbell's eyes grew wide.

"Stop what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You dig your nails into me but leave no marks. Whatever it is you are doing to me, it feels awesome, but its also taking away my energy. It doesn't feel right anymore, its kinda making me feel sick." Peter explained.

Tinkerbell furrowed her brows. "Um...do you want to stop then?"

Peter looked down for he felt a bit bad, but then he felt like she had enough."Yes. Its been almost two hours, I'm just too tired." He said then released her. Tinkerbell smiled awkwardly. "You are right, I've had enough as well. I'm sorry you didn't get to-"

"I'm fine. I just held out too long that's all." Peter said then pecked her lips and Tinkerbell removed herself and they both showered and cleaned up the room in silence. Things slowed down enough for Peter to start thinking and he remembered his life back in Tampa.

They were putting fresh bed linens down, and as Peter smoothed down his side of the bed he thought about Samantha. "Oh crap." He said out loud then ran to his bag.

"What?" Tinkerbell asked.

"My phone, oh man, its been days, I meant to call and let them know where I am..." Peter trailed off then pressed the buttons on his phone then realized his phone was dead. He went back in his bag and started digging for the charger.

Tinkerbell closed her white robe, sat down on the bed, and was about to dial room service. "Forget about them Peter. Its been like four days now. No use in upsetting yourself by calling now. Lets have dinner and relax, you look really tired. We've been running around and barely got enough sleep." She said then began to place the order.

Peter gave up because he couldn't find the charger then realized he never packed it in the first place. He cursed under his breath and put the phone back in the bag. Tinkerbell was placing the order so Peter just glanced at her then went to sit outside on the balcony alone.

Peter closed the balcony door and enjoyed the peaceful night air. He let out a relaxing breath as he realized he finally had some alone time.

He sat in the recliner and kicked his feet up as he reflected upon the events that occurred over the past four days. Peter realized they really went on a non stop free-for-all binge simply because they had the power to do so. Their activities were back to back; they had so many experiences that they barely had time to hold a decent conversation let alone sleep.

Peter began to feel the effects of the energy expenditures and he felt like he was slowly getting sick again. He knew it was now time to get back to Tampa where his healing salts were.

Peter looked into the night sky and began to remember the quest to get his memory back and wondered what the status was. His mind then took him to Wendy. "Wendy." Peter breathed with a smile, for he just couldn't get off of the fact that Wendy simply felt like home to him.

Yes, Peter had a blast with Tinkerbell, and even though they had sex like 100 times already, he felt no connection with her. She was just a breathtaking boat load of fun to him, but nothing more, and he was getting tired of her.

"_I'm no closer to finding out who I am than I was before I met her. Yes, she showed me that I can fly, and we can talk in each others heads, but...we spent more time bullsh*ting then really getting to the bottom of things."_ Peter thought inwardly and he became very analytical. He thought about what Dr. Smith said. _'If she's legit then why is she hiding? Why didn't she just come out and introduce herself, everyone else has, even your enemy didn't hide from us.'_

Peter scratched his chin. "_If she's not trying to hurt me...what does she want?" _Peter pondered then his next thought was oblivion.

Twenty minutes later Tinkerbell came knocking on the sliding glass door and then she opened it. She woke Peter up and they ate then they both passed out from exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Tinkerbell woke up earlier than Peter and took some time for quiet reflection herself...

"_I don't know how long I can keep this up. Eventually we are going to have to find our way back to Neverland. What am I going to do? I can't keep this body forever. Nor can I keep this fantasy going." She pondered as she had to face reality._

"_Damn my body feels weak, I'm running out of magic. Maybe I can take him back to Tampa and leave him there while I go back to Neverland and refresh my spell...Oh but that will take too much time. I don't know." Tinkerbell panicked._

She showered and dressed herself then Peter stirred and he looked absolutely terrible, he had dark circles around his eyes and his skin was borderline pale. Peter wiped his face and sat up in the bed and he looked beyond spent.

Tinkerbell placed her hands on her hips. Take a shower and get dressed, we are going out to eat and then we need to get you back to Tampa, you look like crap." Tinkerbell said plainly and Peter laughed. "You can't make up for what, five days of barely any sleep with one night. You don't look too hot yourself." He smiled and went to the shower.

Tinkerbell's eyes grew wide and she ran to the mirror and she gasped. For her body was breaking down, just a few minutes ago she looked fresh, but now she looked like she didn't even sleep. She checked her locket and there was only one pill left. _"How could I have been so careless!"_ She yelled inwardly then took it, and realized she only had possibly five to six hours before she reverted back to her fairy form. "This is perhaps my last day with him." She said and her eyes watered.

They both went to a buffet and had breakfast all the while they barely spoke for they were both occupied with their own thoughts. Tinkerbell perplexed about her situation, and Peter fearing Samantha, and Dr. Smith's reactions, and desiring to call Wendy and ask her a million questions.

Breakfast was concluded and they both went back to their hotel suite and began packing while listening to a show on the TV.

_I was so distraught...I knew this was my last day with Peter. Well, It didn't have to be, all I had to do was just go back to Neverland and fix up another batch of the potion, but it required so much fairy dust, and it took weeks. I figured by then, he would have already been back in Neverland with his memory in tact. So that plan was out. What was I doing? Where did I expect this to go? I wished I could have him forever, but we are of different species. I was just simply taking a joy ride, never thinking past my immediate desires. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end at some point, and it did for me that day._

_See, even though I taught Peter how to fly again, tore up the sky's, and had many many adventures and mind blowing sex, he was still not satisfied with the fact that I was his girlfriend! I can tell because I felt things were going down hill; it was very subtle. And then...it blew up in my face..._ _I looked at Peter as he was standing there watching the television and he looked absolutely beautiful. I had to have him just one more time. I knew he was tired, as was I, but this was my last day. _

_So, I walked towards him and he looked away from the TV and he raised his brows at me, and I pressed my lips against his, then he broke the kiss and giggled sheepishly and turned his head! I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back and I looked up in to his face. I said, 'lets do it one last time before I take you back.' Peter smiled then peeled me off and backed away. "Ummm yeah...but no..." He smirked. Then put his hands up. "I have to ride that bike back to Tampa, what's that an hour?" He asked._

_I furrowed my brows at him. "So?"_

_He scratched his forehead as he looked down and here came the bomb! "Hey...we never really had the chance to...talk...about me, and my past. These people I came into contact with recently...like...Wendy."_

_My gut dropped, I was so pissed. _

"_Wendy?" I spat._

"Yeah...you said she was a has been. But if that's true, why did she tell me we are together, and that we were together two hours before I apparently lost my memory again?"

_He presented a contradiction and I was momentarily stumped. I just looked at him like he was insane and he spoke again, thank goodness._

"Wendy said I was hurt the last time she saw me, and something about me dieing, how come you didn't tell me anything about that?"

_I had to think fast._

"Because I wasn't there, I didn't know you almost died. I was in Neverland, and then I came here to earth, to look for you. I heard there was a group of people set out to help you get your memory back, so I decided to come here and keep you company, besides, I missed you-"

"Why didn't you introduce yourself to the people I am staying with?"

_He cut me off and it just pissed me off!_

"Because I don't care. Hell I need to do that for?" I spat.

_Peter blinked a few times as he looked away and folded his arms. He then looked at me and delivered a sharp low blow._

"How come I feel things when I touch Wendy, things that tell me we have a connection? I can feel her deep down on the inside, and I just kissed her and we touched a few times. Far less than what I've been doing with you. If you're truly my girlfriend, how come I feel empty when I'm with you?"

_His words were like a swift kick in the gut, I was so offended. _

"How the hell am I supposed to know! I don't know what you feel deep down in your stupid insides! How dare you compare me to her! I told you I am your girlfriend, I am the one who is here with you and she isn't! You mean to tell me you've been thinking about that b—h the whole time?! You just can't let her go!"

Peter's eyes grew wide as his mouth dropped. He put up his hands. "Calm down Belle!"

_But I didn't calm down-hell no, I wanted to punch him in the face! _

_I balled up my fists as I yelled at him._ "You don't know or remember a darn thing, and here I am trying to help you-"

"Help me? Don't give me that sh-t Belle!" _Peter yelled as he pointed his finger in my face then he quickly snatched his arm down and took a few steps back. Apparently he realized his anger was out of line. He pursed his lips and his face burned with aggravation and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself_.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that."

_He breathed and I couldn't even speak. His face reminded me of the time he came to us demanding answers to the things Arizael told him. I felt like I was back in Neverland for a moment. He began that angry pace then fired off again._

"You showed me how to fly, and how to read your mind, but everything else was fun and games! Fun! But I still don't know who I am! Why don't we have a connection! Who are you and what do you want from me other than fun and sex?!"

_Peter screamed at me and he was s livid!_

_I couldn't believe it. I scrambled for my words and I tried to keep calm. _

"I told you before, I came to keep you company, I wanted you to have fun instead of just sitting in that boring old house, all alone. You have people working on getting your memory back, so what else do you want from me? You should be glad I came to take you out!"

"Thank you- now show me some memories." _He demanded, his face defiant and full of attitude._

_The hell did he ask me?_

"Excuse me?"

_Peter walked up to me and stood right in front of me and softened his voice._

"Wendy showed me memories of our lives together, now its your turn-show me." He demanded with his hands on his hips.

_I laughed._ "Wha-"

"SHOW-ME." He pushed. "Prove to me that you are not a liar and a has-been." _He demanded, leaned in cheek to cheek and closed his eyes. I suppose he wanted me to touch him or something, whatever the hell he and Wendy did, I was not familiar with it!_

_Now I was beyond cross!_ _I stepped back._

"What the?—GET OUT!" I screamed and he didn't move so I got in his face and yelled loud and clear. **"GET- OUT!"**

_Shock ran across Peter's face and his brows went up. He immediately snatched up his jacket, bag, and his helmet and stormed out of the door and almost slammed the thing off is hinges. _

_That was the last time I saw him in my human body. I looked out the window and watched him get on his bike and speed off. I felt angry but I felt more terrible than angry. I wanted to go after him, but my magic had run out and my body was changing. I had to let him go. This was the last time I saw Peter as he was...I didn't know that the next time I would lay eyes upon him, he would be Hooks Lieutenant!_

**End Chapter**

Next chapter snippets

Possible title: Slightly, the New Pan

Wendy and Nibs managed to set aside their differences and finally make it to Neverland only to run into Slightly.

Wendy and Nibs trudged through Neverlands dark forest on foot for they entered Neverland via Kensignton Gardens and it was a long walk.

Slightly detected them as soon as they came through the portal and he was not happy. Slightly stepped out of the wood work and smiled darkly.

"Hello Wendy, Nibs. What are you doing here?"

Nibs furrowed his brows. "I live here..." He trailed off as he noticed that Slightly's grey eyes were glowing.

Slightly smiled. "Of course you do...I'm glad to have you back...under one condition." He said.

Nibs narrowed his eyes. "Condition? What?"

"That you fall in as my second-in-command-"

"The hell are you talkin about!" Nibs snapped. "I am second-in-command to Pan, you are the third! I don't take orders from you!"

Slightly smiled. "Second to Pan is correct, I am Pan now. You will follow orders or be exiled." He said arrogantly.

"Hell no! We must go to blows!" Nibs spat as he snatched off his jacket ready for a fight.

Wendy's eyes grew wide and she stood in-between the two. "Nibs, Slightly has Peter's power, you can't possibly win! Stand down!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook caught up with Peter and Samantha at her school. It was about 6pm and she was the last one there, just fishing up. Peter had just gotten into town some time ago after his falling out with Tinkerbell and he demanded Dr. Smith drop him off at Samantha's school so he could reconcile in person.

Hook attacks and Peter overpowers him.

"How the hell am I getting bested by a lightweight insolent whelp!" Hook yelled furiously.

They fought some more and Hook grew so angry he snatched Peter up by the collar lifted him in the air and slammed him hard into the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Hook teleported away and as soon as Peter's feet hit the floor Hook reappeared and sliced him across his stomach with his Hook but Peter didn't even flinch, instead he spun and round-housed the taste out of Hooks mouth, CRACK! Hooks black curls flew across his face as his body turned to the side. He immediately swung his Hook in a backhanded motion and Peter jumped high in the air, did a half flip forward and his hands landed on top of Hooks head and Peter used it as a springboard to complete the flip. Peter landed behind Hook and turned towards him.

"Stop chasing." Peter spat then balled up his fists, haven't you had enough?"

Hook smiled. "I'm just getting started!" He spat and Peter got in a lunge position and was about to zip off but he just stumbled and coughed instead and he finally began to feel the pain, for he didn't even realize he'd been cut. Hook looked at Peter's stomach and smiled then Peter's eyes dropped down and he saw he was covered in blood. Peter snapped his head up. "That's nothing." He rasped then the wound began to close up on one side as he started towards Hook but Hook teleported. "Again?!" Peter yelled livid as he anticipated Hook would appear behind him so he swung, but his blood loss made him sloppy. Hook ducked under Peter's arm, dropped down to his knees with his fist drawn back and slammed it into Peter's stomach and the force knocked Peter into the wall and Peter screamed as he fell in the fetal position.

"You feel like you're back on the Jolly Roger don't you!" Hook spat and Peter saw Hooks boots advance on him and Peter snapped his arm up and a long blade shot out of his hand and impaled Hook in the gut and came out his back.

Peter sneered. "Enough of your nonsense!" Peter rasped.

"Ahhhhh!" Hook cried and Smee came out of nowhere and grabbed his captain and ripped the blade out and Hook collapsed.

"Stop fighting!" Samantha pleaded they stop. During her pleading she ended up inadvertently telling Hook some information that revealed a bit too much...

…...

Hook sat in the car with Mr. Smee and Andrea and they both listened to Smee's reasoning.

"Think about the situation." Smee said as he pulled out a pen and a paper and began to draw a diagram. "Pan is here, you are here, I am here, and Neveland is far off. Pan has been here three months with no memory-why? Why hasn't Neverland picked him up? You said Wendy is in London, why an't the lass here? What happened that everyone is separated? Don't you see, you have Pan to yourself, with no memory. You can't kill em because that would damn us all. Neverland is our home, without it we are dead old men. What can you do besides killin us all sir? Think!" He said.

There is nothing Mr. Smee, I am too angry to think!

"Then might I suggest Captain, you carve your way into his heart and into his mind. Redeem yourself from this incident by gaining his trust. Make him believe...that you are...his uncle or somethin. We have to workout out the details, but gain his trust, turn him into one of us. By the time he gets back to Neverland, his allegiance will be with us. Get him to turn on his friends, get him to love ya. That's the ultimate revenge. Make him destroy all that he loves and when he comes around he'll have to live with the calamity.

Hook pondered Smee's idea then looked to him. "You are an evil man. I didn't know you had it in ya."

Smee smiled. "The plan satisfies both of us. Pan gets to live, and we get to keep our home, and you will have your revenge!"

Hook nodded. "Yes, but what could possibly happen that would cause him to favor me?" Hook pondered.

Andrea huffed. "Create chaos, then save the day." She sighed and they looked at her.

She huffed again."The police are looking for him right? Isn't he accused of murder? Do they not know he's not human? Yes, and Yes. So leverage that...lead them straight to him. And there, you have your chaos."


	27. Reality Bites

**Chapter 27: Reality Bites**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and interest****. Now, into my daydreams you go!**

**Bloomsbury London, the Darling Estate**

Then….

"Shut up just shut up already, your voice is _sickening_." Nibs said then turned so that when Wendy got in the bed his back would be towards her.

A look of offence manifested upon Wendy's face and she glared at Nibs from her place at his bedside. Nibs laid on his side glaring right back and fierce gazes lingered for a few overbearingly tense moments. Nibs was so angry with Wendy that if he had the strength he would have liked to have killed her. "I only lay here because I have no other choice. But when I get up and leave I swear I don't want to ever see your face again." Nibs rasped.

Now….

Wendy had swallowed Nibs harsh remarks, walked around the bed and slid under the covers on her side. The last thing she remembered was him laying on his side facing away from her, while she laid on her back staring at the ceiling.

Hours later, Nibs woke up and found himself spooning Wendy, with his arm wrapped snug around her waist. Nibs furrowed his brows and cursed himself as he immediately snatched his arm away and untangled their legs.

Wendy stirred from the abrupt movement and was still a bit foggy from sleep. She rubbed her eyes then sat up groggily and turned on her hip to face Nibs.

Nibs sat up on one elbow and looked up at her with such resentment upon his face that it snatched away Wendy's grogginess and replaced it with rage.

Wendy abruptly snatched Nibs elbow out from under him, causing him to plop on his back, and she rolled him away from her and quickly kicked him several times in his back until he fell out of the bed.

"Ah!" Nibs yelled as he fell from the bed, his body hitting the floor with a loud thump. Nibs moaned and grunted in tremendous pain as he lay on his side with his eyes clenched shut and his mouth wide open.

Wendy crawled to the edge of the bed and Nibs opened his eyes and quickly shut his mouth as he looked up at her, his face boiling over with pain and anger. Wendy narrowed her eyes at him. "How dare you look at me like that? You are in **my** house, in **my** room, in **my** bed, under **my** care of you and you got the nerve to lay up in here with an **attitude**? Let me tell you something Nibs, you can get up and take your behind right out that window and take care of your own damn self." Wendy snapped exasperated and Nibs narrowed his eyes at her, his breathing quite audible.

Wendy stood and bent down. "Oh let me guess, you need me to help you get out?" She said then snatched his arm and yanked him upright."

"Ow! Ugh!" Nibs growled and hissed from her roughness then she yanked his arm again and he fell into her bed and she sat him down and released him.

Nibs clutched his belly and groaned as he looked down and Wendy grabbed him by the jaw. "Look at me." She demanded and Nibs looked at her, his lips pursed tight as his chest rose and fell forcefully. "I know not telling you about Arizael was a mistake on my part, but I apologized for it already. I am not your enemy Nibs." Wendy spoke through barred teeth.

Nibs sneered. "I don't forgive that easily Wendy." Nibs rasped through his teeth and Wendy released his jaw.

"Very well then get out." She said then took him by the arm and gently pulled him to his feet for she saw the pain he was in. She proceeded to lead a brooding Nibs to the window.

Nibs limped with her until he reached the window. "Let go of me." Nibs rasped as he grabbed the side of the window and eased himself down on the seat panting in pain.

Wendy looked down at him. "You are, dear boy, quite pathetic. You are the epitome of a _**lost boy, **_for one who cannot forgive is truly lost." She finished firmly then placed her hands on her hips. Nibs provided no response and this angered Wendy. "You mean to tell me, after all we have been through, our friendship-hell….we're more than just friends! I gave you my body on multiple occasions! And you mean to tell me you are willing to throw all that away because I didn't tell you Arizael was alive? Clearly a mistake on my part." Wendy yelled with her hand on her hip.

Nibs looked up at her. "I'm just so _**angry**_ at you." Nibs rasped through his teeth.

Wendy sat down next to him and Nibs just couldn't look at her, so he looked out the window.

"I know what the problem is here, you can't see past your anger towards me to really analyze the situation. Tell me Nibs, what difference would it of had made if you knew huh? What happened, how did she find you? When?" Wendy pushed.

Nibs kept his gaze out the window. "When I left you, I went to my hotel. I opened the door and it was dark, I turned on the lights and Chi and Rufio were sitting there tied to the chair and the bit*ch stepped out the kitchen-"

"Then you obliviously got in to a fight with her. So tell me, if I told you that she was alive, would that had made a difference? Would you have known that she would show up at that moment? More importantly, would you have won the fight Nibs? Explain to me what difference knowing that she was alive would have made, and then maybe I will understand why you are still so furious with me."

"…"

"Let me answer that for you-you **still** would have lost." Wendy firmly spat as she punched her thigh emphasizing her point. Wendy knew she hit a nerve for Nibs was tight.

"These abilities I have…allow me to measure someone else's strength, and absorb their abilities for my own. I inadvertently measured your strength the other day, when we met up on my porch…and I measured it again right before you left me. You was weak the first day, and even weaker when you left me. There was no way in hell you would have won that fight, whether I told you or not. You would have just freaked out all the way up until the day she caught up with you, and you probably would have done worse." Wendy pointed. Nibs sat there and his anger dissipated, for her logic was irrefutable

Wendy's sharp reproff cut right through him. Nibs closed his eyes as he kept his gaze out the window for he was downright embarrassed.

"Moreover, you are not healing correctly. You need to get back to Neverland as soon as possible and figure yourself out, because you are different without that half of Peter's crystal inside of you. Right now you are practically just as human as I am….Truth is a son of a bit#h isn't it?"

"Yeah-yeah it is." Nibs abruptly spat with furrowed his brows as he turned his head towards her then he softened his face. "I'm sorry Wendy. You are right….about everything. I am angry about all of that, and it just felt easier and better to just blame you." Nibs admitted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Florida

Smee's flight had landed in Tampa the night before, and Hook and Andrea were there to meet him. They took him to the hotel room where Hook shared all that he knew about Peter, and his plans to inflict pain upon his nemesis.

The next day they set out to continue to stalk Martha's house, Dr. Smith's house and Samantha's high school in hopes of snatching Peter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**I SAID GET- OUT!" **Tinkerbell screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her voice pierced Peter's ears causing shock to dash across his face. Anger and confusion rushed in and overwhelmed him, so much so that he was speechless.

Peter immediately stepped aside and snatched up his jacket, bag, and helmet. Without looking back he stormed over to the door, snatched it open, went out the door, and almost slammed the thing off the hinges. ***SLAM!***

Peter was furious. A truckload of emotions and thoughts about what happened over the past few days, along with Dr. Smith's words, and the things Tinkerbell said-everything; it all exploded in his mind, and he didn't know what to think of it all.

Peter angrily pushed the stairwell door open and stormed through the lobby. He reached the entrance and the automatic doors opened as he walked through and put his helmet on. Peter jogged down the steps and made it to his motorcycle, slung his bag on his back, threw his leg over the bike and hopped on.

Tinkerbell watched Peter from her window as her heart shattered in a million pieces. She mourned for the love she had just lost and she sobbed uncontrollably.

Peter angrily put the key in the ignition and started his bike, not even bothering to look up at the window.

Peter sped off, joined traffic, and made his way to the freeway.

Peter's breathing picked up as the thoughts kept harassing him. He weaved in and out of traffic on the highway, and began to pick up the speed. Peter was so frustrated he could scream. He rode faster and faster as tension crept up his back and caused his shoulders to knot up. His turns were sharp, impatient and full of fury. He sped at about 110mph the majority of the way back to Tampa.

The ride back to Tampa was exhausting. Peter was already very tired and on top of that the aggravation made things worse. Peter slowed down and stopped riding like a maniac as he decided to actually obey the speed limit. He exited the freeway and rode through the city towards Dr. Smith's house. In so doing, Peter wore his brain out as he tried to figure out what he was going to say. He wrestled within himself to think of a sensible explanation as to why he was missing, and didn't call for five days. "Screw it I don't have anything clever to say. It is what it is." Peter rasped out loud.

It was about 2pm when Peter pulled into her driveway. He parked his bike and looked around and was happy that Dr. Smiths car was not there.

Peter removed his helmet and let out a tired breath of relief then wiped the sweat off his face. Peter stumbled off his bike and everything around him began to spin for he was overheated.

"Crap! I'm sick again, I know it." Peter breathed as he made his way to the door and unlocked it. He went straight to his room and tossed his things on the floor, slid off his jacket and stepped out of his sneakers. Peter had every intention to go for the healing salts, but he collapsed on the bed instead and went straightway into oblivion.

Three hours later….

Dr. Smith pulled into her driveway and saw Peter's motorcycle. She immediately narrowed her eyes. "Oh he's back now huh. I'm going to ring his neck! Just wait till I get in there." She said to herself as she aggressively gathered her things so she could get out of the car.

She couldn't wait to let Peter have it; the woman was furious. She thought about the fact that she just _had _this discussion with Peter about leaving without telling anyone, and she was angry that he had the audacity to do it again, even longer this time!

Dr. Smith went straight to Peter's room and kicked the door open. Her face was twisted with rage, but seeing him passed out on the bed choked out her emotions. Dr. Smith's face went blank and she cleared her throat, for she wasn't expecting to see Peter like this.

"Peter." She called sharply as she went to his bedside and her eyes immediately fell on his toasty sweat glistening face. She placed her hand on his forehead and hissed. "My gosh!" She recoiled and looked at her palm and saw it was coated with glittery sweat.

She quickly rolled Peter on his back and removed his socks, pants, and his sweat drenched shirt. Dr. Smith quickly made her way to the corner of the bedroom and pulled over the IV machine and ran to the closet and grabbed a fresh IV bag and set up her equipment and hooked Peter up to the IV.

Dr. Smith followed the same procedure she had always done to bring Peter's body temperature back down. After a sponge bath and 30 minutes under a few ice packs Peter regained consciousness and opened his eyes.

Dr. Smith stood from her chair and released a sigh. "Thank goodness boy. Welcome back." She breathed and walked to his bedside.

Peter cleared his throat and looked around and found that he was hooked up to the dreaded IV machine again. He rolled his eyes and looked to Dr. Smith and saw her face transition from worry to anger. She helped him sit up and propped the pillows behind him and handed him a tall glass of ice water, then she lost it.

"Now what the hell happened?! Didn't I tell you to call us and let us know where you are?! It's been **FIVE- DAYS- PETER- FIVE!** We have called and called and called! Samantha was worried sick! We searched the city for you after two days! You just about gave old Martha a heart attack! **WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"** Dr. Smith vehemently probed.

Peter almost choked on the water as he tried to relieve his dehydration while being scolded. Peter swallowed stressfully and with a sorrow filled face he uttered his apology.

"I'm sorry." He replied in a calm small voice. "Let me explain."

Dr. Smith calmed down and pulled up her chair and sat by his bedside. She scratched her forehead and sighed. "Go on." She breathed.

Peter looked down. "I didn't call because I forgot my cell phone charger. I was with Belle, and I swear we had adventures nonstop, we didn't sleep for days. By the time we finally slowed down I remembered to call but my phone was dead. But you were right….about Belle. She has secrets. I don't trust her-"

"Why? What did she do to you?"

Peter looked up at Dr. Smith. "That's just it, nothing. She showed me more things that I can do though, and we had the time of our lives. I can fly Dr. Smith!"

Dr. Smith's eyes grew wide. "What?"

Peter smiled. "Yes, and it's the most invigorating feeling! We went so many places, far from Tampa and Clearwater. But this morning….I decided to question her, bottom line is, she blew up and kicked me out. The only thing I gained was a good time and knowledge about some cool abilities."

"Sounds like she just took you on a joy ride. Why though? And why don't you trust her?"

Peter scratched his head. "Well in her defense, she did say she came so I can have fun, while the others look for my memory. Maybe I overreacted. Honestly she did nothing but show me a great time. But I think she is lying about being my girlfriend. I have the feeling that Wendy is my girlfriend. She said she was and…part of me believes her."

Dr. Smith raised her brows. "Typical female drama. And you are sick because?"

Peter smiled. "Lack of sleep. Too much flying. Perhaps time to go back to…..Neverland."

Dr. Smith shook her head. "All this time, we are sitting here worrying, and you are out having adventures. Samantha is going to have your head. I didn't smack you, but you best prepare to have her hand fly clear across your face." She warned.

Peter's face grew serious. I know…I stood her up too. Where is she? What time is it?"

Dr. Smith looked at her watch. "Its 5:30, she's at the school. Today is her last day to finish setting up for the dance. She usually is done by 6:00."

Peter snatched out the IV needle. "Take me to her." He said as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood.

Dr. Smith shook her head. "Oh noo noo noo. You haven't finished your IV bag and you are not well."

"Take me to her, I don't care. I owe her an apology….in person." Peter demanded as he removed his boxers and rummaged around for fresh clothes.

Dr. Smith shook her head at his unusual comfort level of completely disrobing in front of others. Dr. Smith exited the room and called Samantha to access the situation while Peter dressed himself. She returned and stood in the doorway. "You lucked out. Samantha is the last person there, other than the custodian. She's putting the things away and she said she can use your help. Let's go." Dr. Smith said.

Peter smiled and they departed. Dr. Smith drove to McDonalds and went to the drive through to feed a weary Peter, and then they headed over to the school.

Dr. Smith pulled up to the front of the school and Smee, who sat in his car stalking, perked up in his seat.

Peter had just stuffed the final piece of his last burger in his mouth and crumbled up the wrapper. He turned and smiled at Dr. Smith. "Thanks." He blurted and dropped the wrapper in the bag.

Dr. Smith smiled. "You're welcome now get outta here." She said then Peter practically ran out of the car and walked towards the school building.

Smee called Andrea's cell and she put the call on speaker. "That woman he lives with just dropped him off at the school, to be with that Samantha girl." Smee alerted.

Hook smiled. "Very well Smee, we will be there in ten minutes."

Samantha came out to meet Peter and she stood at the top of the steps. Peter stood at the bottom of the steps, and he looked up at her with a cautious look upon his face. None said a word, so Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and willed himself to proceed. His heart began to race as he prepared for round two of his verbal punishing.

Samantha folded her arms, anger evident on her face as she pursed her glossy lips hard. Peter cleared his throat and just ran up the steps towards her. Peter kept his distance as he put his hands up. "I'm sorry-I can explain."

Samantha stormed up to him and delivered a crisp smack across his face just like he expected her to.

*_**CRACK!***_

"Dr. Smith just told me the gist of it! That's bull-sh*t Peter! Bull-sh*t!" Samantha yelled.

Peter rubbed his cheek. "Ok I deserved that."

Samantha immediately took another swing to assault his cheek again, but Peter grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her towards him. She crashed into his chest and he captured her lips in a fierce kiss; for Peter knew nothing else would quench her anger.

Samantha was taken aback and she submitted to Peter's lips and a hot and heavy make out session ensued.

Samantha broke the kiss and they both stood there with their hands on each other's cheeks. "What the hell are you kissing me for Peter?" Samantha breathed. "I can't take these mixed signals anymore."

Peter looked her in her eyes. "Just….shut up and forgive me." He ordered plainly. "I don't want to argue."

Samantha took a step back and their arms dropped. "You're trying to fix things with a kiss huh? I know you did that just to shut me up." She said in an agreeing tone. "I know you love Wendy, even if you don't remember. Well, come on in and help me so I can go home and maybe we can….play those video games?"

Peter smiled as he let out a sigh of relief and they went in.

They went to the school gym and picked up the loose articles and excess decorations and put them in boxes. There were ladders to put away and floors to be swept. Peter and Samantha talked the entire time as she asked him to tell her all about his adventures with Belle. This all happened in the span of 20 minutes as they worked rather quickly.

"Grab that box there Peter and come, let's take it to the classroom and we are outta here!" Samantha said cheerfully.

Peter picked up the box and smiled. "Yeah because I'm starving! Did your grandmother cook anything? I'm kinda tired of eating out." He said and they walked out the door and into the hallway.

Samantha smiled as she shifted the box in her arms and dug in her pocket for the keys. "I don't know. She usually does, but then again, tonight's their bingo night….and you've been MIA. So if anything, I can cook for ya." She flirted and they both laughed as she opened the door.

The class room was dark so Samantha flipped on the switch, turned her head and shrieked.

"Ahh!-OH….um…" Samantha trailed off as she stared at Captain Hook, who sat at the teacher's desk, clad in a black button up shirt and a black trench coat. His face looked like death, and his gaze never regarded her. Instead, the ice was directed straight towards Peter.

Samantha continued to stammer. "I-I didn't know…anyone else was in here..e-except for the custodian misterrrrr….."

Peter stood there with the box in his hand and he stared at Hook as well, but with a blank stare, for he didn't know what to expect.

Hook never moved, he kept his icy gaze locked on Peter and this caused tension to creep up Peter's back. "Why is he staring at me like that?" Peter thought inwardly, then rolled his eyes as he looked away.

Hook looked at Samantha. "My name is Captain Hook." He said then snapped his eyes at Peter and immediately grew livid, for Peter had absolutely no reaction whatsoever.

Fear crept up Samantha's spine. "Oh, well were just gonna set these boxes down on these desks right here and be out of your way." She replied sheepishly and she put the box down as she kept her gaze on Hook. Peter was unaware of the imminent danger and didn't feel threatened. In fact, his head was still turned the other way.

Peter's lack of interest infuriated Hook and his anger exploded. Peter put the box down and Hook teleported over to him and roughly grabbed his arm, causing Peter to stumble backwards and Hook yanked him forward and got in his face**."HOW** **DARE YOU DISREGARD ME!"** Hook bellowed and Peter snatched away from Hook's grasp. "Let go of me I don't know you!" Peter snapped and pushed Hook hard in the chest and Hook stumbled back.

Hook sneered horrendously. "You insolent bastard!" He spat enraged then ran up to Peter and viciously swung at him but Peter ducked under it and popped up just in time to get backhanded. _***CRACK!***_

A white light flashed before Peter's eyes as his entire body snapped to the side and fell into the desks due to the potency of the blow.

Samantha's eyes grew wide. "Stop this!" She cried but Hook paid her no mind. He immediately grabbed a handful of Peter's hair and snatched him to his feet and Peter quickly tried to gather his wits for he could barely see straight. With lightening speed Peter jabbed Hook twice in the face _*CRACK- CRACK*_ Hook released him and Peter snapped into a lunge position and swiftly jabbed Hook twice in the gut _*POW-POW*._

The last blow created enough force to cause Hook to stumble back. Hook growled and remembered how to get around Peter's speed. In a snap, Hook disappeared and reappeared right in Peter's face, snatched him up by the throat, and violently flung him where his body slammed into a glass display right by the door, shattering the glass. _***CRASH!***_

Samantha couldn't believe her eyes; for the exchanges of blows all took place in the span of six seconds.

Books and such fell out of the display along with the rest of the glass as Peter's inanimate body slid down, leaving him sprawled out on the floor seeing double. Hook smiled then stormed over.

Samantha snatched up a broom and intercepted Hook. "Stop this! Why are you doing this?" She cried.

Hook stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head towards Samantha; his glare intense; the bloodlust momentarily suppressed. "Tis too early in the even to snap the necks of delicate babes….such as yourself." Hook smugly replied as his malignant tone washed over her. Yet, Samantha stood her ground and narrowed her eyes. Hook raised his brows as he acknowledged her courage. "You have fire girl, I give you that. All be it a fools flame. Now, kindly remove yourself. I'll not extend this courtesy again." Hook spoke in a deadly yet polite tone.

Before Samantha could respond Peter immediately sat up, rolled forward, and sweep kicked Hook. Hook fell and Peter snatched the broom out of Samantha's hands and when Hook scrambled to get up Peter swung the broom and hit him in the face with it. _*WHACK!*_

Samantha grabbed Peter by the arm. "Let's go!" She snapped and they both ran out of there and out into the hallway.

"Who is that?!" Samantha rasped.

"I don't know!" Peter snapped as they ran down the hall.

Samantha looked to the right. "The boiler room, we can get out that way." She said and they ran to it. Peter looked back while she was opening the door and saw Hook step out of the room and just stand there.

The look on his face sent chills down Peter's spine and Samantha grabbed him and pulled him in. She slammed the door behind them and locked it.

The teens stood by the door panting and Samantha looked at Peter. "Are you alright? It looked like you hit your head pretty hard." She whispered.

Peter shook the glass out of his hair and off his clothes. "I'm fine, let's get out of here." He blurted then they turned away from the door and ran down the steps.

There boiler room was dimly lit, spacious and very long. There was a fence to their left which separated part of the boiler room and what looked like a dimly lit journey ahead.

"Where does this lead?" Peter asked as they briskly walked through the dimly lit boiler room.

"We go straight; it cuts clear across the school. The exit is on the other side that leads to the parking lot. Some other exits lead to different places in the school. We used to cut class and come down here and….well…. hang out and stuff." Samantha whispered.

Peter felt very uneasy; he looked back and saw that Hook never tried to come through the door. "I guess he's not going to try to come after us." Peter breathed.

Samantha looked back as well then turned to Peter. "The door is locked from the inside he can't get in here. We just have to hope he doesn't know where the exit leads." She whispered.

"Right." Peter whispered then halted, for he felt a small gush of wind behind him. He stopped and immediately turned around and Hook grabbed him by the neck. "Ack!" Peter choked as shock hit him. He smacked Hook's arm down, turned to the side and kicked Hook hard in the gut. "AHH!" Hook cried out for the blows were so abrupt his mind had to catch up to what just happened to his body. He immediately snatched his cutlass off his belt and swung it at Peter but Peter leaned back and the blade flew right over his face.

Peter kept his eyes on Hook as he jumped back and slammed his body into Samantha's to push her away. "Get out of here!" Peter yelled.

Samantha stumbled backwards and fell on her bum and saw Hooks boots running towards them. She frantically kicked her legs out as she crawled backwards, scrambling to get upright with her heart lodged in her throat.

Peter kept his eyes on Hook as he turned his body to the side and quickly sidestepped backwards towards Samantha. He reached back, grabbed her by the collar, snatched her upright and swung his arm up just in time to block Hooks sword. The blade hacked into Peter's forearm but the force caused Hooks arms to snap up over his head. Peter tossed Samantha backwards, leaned to the side, and delivered a high kick to Hooks face. _**POW!**_

"Gall and brimstone!" Hook cried as his head snapped backwards and he lost his footing and stumbled off.

Peter turned and pushed Samantha forward and they ran as fast as they could down the long stretch, dodging pipes and other obstacles that stood in their way. "Keep going!" Peter pushed as he kept up with her.

Samantha's breathing was out of control for she was scared to death. She screamed within herself the question _"how did he get in here?!"_

Hook grimaced then glanced at his sword and Peter's blood caused him to do a double take. He held up the sword and beheld the blood which slowly slid down the blade and Hooks eyes turned red and his fangs extended as the thirst washed over him. Hook slid his fingers along his cutlass ensuring they were coated with Pan's blood, and he hungrily shoved his fingers in his mouth. "Emmm." Hook savored the taste as his eyes rolled back.

Hook looked towards the direction Peter and Samantha ran in. He immediately disappeared and then reappeared running right behind Peter. Hook swung his cutlass and the blade almost missed, but managed to graze Peter diagonally across his back. SLICE!

"Ahhhh!" Peter cried as his back arched. In a flash Peter halted and swung his elbow in a backhanded motion and Hook ran right into it and Peter nailed him right in the face ***WHAM!* **Then Peter spun in the reverse direction and sweep kicked Hook and he fell on his back and dropped his sword.

Peter skipped backwards. "What do you want?!" He cried.

Hook was stunned. He blinked away the white lights that were before his eyes as he wondered what happened. Hook sneered and looked up Peter. His hand turned into a hook and Peter's eyes grew wide. "To make you bleed, what else would satisfy me?!" Hook barked, rolled forward and tried to swipe Peter but he lept back, turned and ran right into Samantha.

"What?! Run!" Peter pushed her forward and they ran.

Samantha panted. "I am not leaving without you!"

"You stupid girl! He's a monster!" Peter yelled then heard a familiar sound; it was the sound of Hook teleporting.

Peter quickly turned and just as he suspected Hook materialized with his sword already swinging. Peter, again with his new found speed, ducked under it and jabbed Hook three times in the ribs while his torso was twisted. _***Pow-pow-pow!***__ stood up and swung his leg in a half arc motion and kicked Hook in the back of his head__**. *POW!***_

Peter moved so fast Hook didn't know what hit him, and he found himself face down on the floor with his cutlass sliding away from him; Peter nowhere in sight.

"How the hell am I getting bested by a rawboned insolent gamin- the brat's more agile than ever!" Hook growled in fury under his breath. "A synthesis of stratagem is an order." He breathed and got to his feet with an even stronger resolve to take Peter down.

Peter and Samantha ran and they both became weary from the chase. "How much further?!" Peter complained for his injuries began to aggravate him.

Samantha was a few feet ahead of him and she saw the door. "There it is straight ahead!" She cried and in an instant Hook appeared between them and swung his sword at Peter's middle, but Peter heard him materialize and Peter flipped right over Hook and his blade.

"Go then!" Peter shouted as he landed and spun around to face Hook. "You just won't quit." Peter spat under his breath and ran at Hook and Hook ran at him and swung his sword and then his hook at Peter, but the boy dodged them both as he spun around Hook, dropped down and sweep kicked him, but Hook hopped over it this time and swung at Peter viciously with his sword. Peter leaned to the side then skipped around then bobbed and weaved through Hooks assaults with such speed, that it seemed like he just walked right up to Hook and slugged him. ***POW!***

As soon as Peter's fist connected with Hook's cheek Hook went to work. Hook immediately teleported behind Peter and used his speed and strength to deliver three powerful blows to Peter's back. _***WHAM WHAM- WHAM***_Peter's back arched as the pain wracked his frame and knocked the wind out of him. Peter grunted and stumbled forward, Hook quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt and snatched him backwards, slamming him into the wall like a rag doll, then punched him in the face with all his fury, _**WHAM!**_ Peter's face snapped to the side. Hook slammed his knee into Peter's gut as hard as he could and his body snapped forward, Hook caught Peter by the throat and flung him across the way like a rag doll, into the fence and straight to oblivion.

Samantha eyes bugged out and she cringed for Hook's counter was so quick, precise, and brutal. Her heart was in her throat but she refused to leave.

Despite a momentary blackout, Peter managed to catch himself on the fence and finally was able to draw in some air, but Hook was already running up on him.

PETER! Samantha cried and Peter zipped right out of harm's way so fast that Hook didn't even see him move. Hooks boot slammed into the fence and he blinked twice for he swore he had him.

Without turning Hook immediately teleported and appeared snatching at Peter but Peter sharply leaned to the side, his face challenging but he was squinting, so Hook realized Peter was still foggy.

Hook decided to play so he swung, Peter dodged and Hook teleported away, appeared and attacked Peter several times. Peter dodged each time, but he became even more dizzy and winded.

Hook disappeared one more time and swung his hook at Peter's face, but Peter turned to the side, caught the Hook in one hand, lunged into Hook and swung his other hand in an underhand motion and hit Hook right under his armpit to dislocate his shoulder. _WHAM!_ But the potency of the blow was insufficient, for Hook was too strong and Peter was weakening.

Hook grew so angry his hook turned into a regular hand and he abruptly snatched Peter up by the collar with both hands, lifted him in the air and brutally slammed him hard into the wall then disappeared. As soon as Peter's feet hit the floor Hook reappeared and sliced him across his stomach with his hook but Peter didn't even flinch, instead he spun around and round- housed the taste out of Hook's mouth, SWOOSH-*_**CRACK*!**_

Hooks black curls flew across his face as his body whipped to the side. Hook immediately swung his hook in a backhanded motion and Peter jumped high in the air, did a half flip forward with his hands landing on top of Hooks head as he used it as a springboard to finish the flip. Peter landed behind Hook and turned towards him.

Samantha watched in horror from her hiding place. She saw Peter's blood splatter on the floor and watched it drip onto his shoes, and she wondered how he was still standing.

"Stop chasing." Peter spat then balled up his fists. "Haven't you had enough?" He rasped.

Hook smiled then looked at his bloody hook. "No, we've yet to get to the best part." Hook replied in a deadly tone then ran at Peter. Peter by reflex flung his arm and Hook's body was flung right into the wall. **WHAM!**

Peter's eyes grew wide and he looked at his hand. "Wo-did you see that?! Amazing!" Peter shouted to Hook and Hook growled and teleported. Peter closed his eyes and listened for the sound as he took a few steps back and when he heard Hook materialize, Peter simply swung his hand in the air and when Hook appeared he was thrown all the way up to the ceiling where his body slid across it and hit the top of the fence and fell down. "Wow! It's just like the time with the ATM! I told it to give me money and it did. And you…you seem to go wherever I feel like throwing you!" Peter marveled.

Hook narrowed his eyes at Peter and wondered why he was acting so strange. He stood to his feet. "Enough with the horseplay!" Hook hollered.

Peter sneered. "Time to knock you out then." He said under his breath, then got in a lunge position and was about to zip off. Peter tried to use his speed but he only managed to stumble off to the side. "Emmmm!" Peter grunted at the explosive pain that riveted his body and he narrowed his eyes. He was just realizing that he'd been cut, and his vision began to blur.

Hook looked at Peter's stomach then he smiled. Peter followed Hook's eyes and looked down at himself and saw that his stomach was covered in blood.

Peter furrowed his brows. "That's nothing." Peter panted tiredly with a pain stricken face as he moved his hand across his middle and the wound began to slowly close up on one side. Peter raised his other hand and began to choke Hook but Hook broke free and teleported.

"Again?!" Peter hollered in frustration then shut his eyes to anticipate Hook's movements, and just like he thought, Hook appeared right behind him and disappeared in a blink. Peter's blood loss made him sloppy; he turned and viciously swung at a missing target. Hook reappeared behind him, grabbed him by the collar and slammed his back into the wall, teleported close to him and used that force plus his own bodyweight to deliver a devastating blow to Pete's stomach which was not fully healed. *_**WHAM!***_

Peter choked as his body abruptly snapped forward from the harsh impact and Peter forcefully spit blood as he dropped to his knees and almost threw up. Peter fell to the side and just laid there.

Hook took a few steps back then stood there in satisfaction. He looked down at his bloody fist and smiled cheerfully. "Feels like you're back on the Jolly Roger doesn't it Pan?! Remember our reunion, the day I mopped the floor with you?!" Hook taunted. Hook advanced and Peter, though his vision was severely blurred, saw Hooks boots advancing so he lifted his arm and Hook's stomach ran right into the palm of his Peter's hand and a blade along with a gush of blood shot out of Hooks back. ***slice***

"AHHHH!" Samantha cried from her hiding place.

Peter dropped his hand and Hook's eyes grew wide.

Intense pain exploded in Hook's body and he stumbled back as he looked down at his middle and he coughed up blood. "I've been run through." Hook croaked in shock. Smee ran out of hiding and caught Hook as he was falling back.

Andrea ran out of hiding as well and didn't know what to do. She looked at Hook and saw that Smee was tending to him, and then she looked at Peter_. "I have to help this boy. Regardless of what Hook will think."_ She said inwardly then and ran to Peter.

Samantha ran out of hiding as well and stood between the two groups, snapped her hands out to her sides and looked upwards. "Stop this madness!" She hollered and stomped her foot.

Then she turned to Hook and looked him in his eyes. "Sir! Whatever you are angry at Peter about you mine as well save it because he doesn't even know you!" She spat and Hook and Smee furrowed their brows in confusion.

Andrea rolled Peter on his back. "Relax, I just want to see." She said then pulled his shirt up and accessed his wound. She pulled it open a bit and Peter hissed then closed his eyes as he allowed her to see. Andrea looked at Peter. "No, open your eyes, you need to stay awake." Peter opened his eyes and narrowed them at her. "You…with him? Helping-"

"Hush and save your breath." Andrea spat.

Samantha calmed down seeing she had the men's attention. "Peter lost his memory. We found him in the middle of the ocean months ago. We took him in and took care of him. He didn't wake up for weeks, and when he did, he didn't even know who he was nor did he recognize his own face. We had to give him a name. It wasn't until recently that we found out his name was Peter." Samantha explained then put her hands on her hips. "So sirs, I am asking that you at least wait until he gets his memory back. What's the point in chasing after him for some offense that he doesn't even remember? It would make more sense to confront him when he knows what he did to anger you **sooo much;** that you feel you need to come take his life-**at a school of all places!**" Samantha boldly reasoned.

Andrea looked to Samantha. "The girl is right, this gotten way out of hand. Then she looked at Hook and Smee. "This boy needs stitches and there is blood everywhere from the both of you. You both need a doctor. We need to get out of here Captain." She reasoned.

Smee whispered to Hook. "Listen to her; I have an idea anyway captain. Let Pan go for now."

Hook whispered back. "Aye. My strength has left me, I've lost too much blood; remove this cursed imagined apparatus." Hook said and Smee laid him down and looked to Andrea. "You may help'em to her car. We will meet you in yours miss." Smee ordered then began to remove the blade from Hook's body.

Andrea nodded. "Thank you." Then she looked to Samantha. "Help me get him up."

They each took an arm and pulled Peter to his feet and wrapped their arms around his back and helped him walk.

"He will be ok, you need to get him to the hospital right away, the wound is not fatal but he's lost allot of blood, he will need stitches and rest. I'll help you to your car." Andrea instructed and Samantha's stomach dropped. _"But he's not human, he can't go to a hospital, they will find out." _She thought inwardly.

They went out the door and put Peter in the passenger side and Andrea ran off. Samantha pulled out her phone as she ran around her car and called Dr. Smith as she got in and started the engine. She put the phone on speaker and turned to Peter.

"Peter are you ok?" She asked then turned his head towards her and Peter smiled. "Hurts like hell. Take me to Dr. Smiths….I need those healing salts."

Samantha began driving. "How do you know that will work?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"I don't know." Peter trailed off. "Lets just see."

Dr. Smith picked up. "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh Dr. Smith! Peter has been cut very badly, he's lost a ton of blood, you are going to need to stitch him up. We are on the way right now!"

"What? Where?" She yelled as she began to run around her house and collect her supplies.

"In the stomach."

"Oh my gosh hurry up and get here!" Dr. Smith said then hung up the phone.

Samantha sped to Dr. Smith's house and in so doing, she ran a few red lights where she could and she made it in a matter of minutes.

Samantha disregarded the driveway and wildly drove right up to Dr. Smith's front door. Dr. Smith frantically ran out and met Samantha at the passenger side and they each took an arm and helped Peter out of the car.

Peter scrunched up his face from the pain of being moved. "Salts…make…a bath." Peter stammered. Dr. Smith furrowed her brows in confusion. "Were going to stitch you right up, I have some shots to numb you and some alcohol to help with the pain but…we have to work quickly; you've lost too much blood." Dr. Smith advised as they helped Peter up the steps and into the house.

They reached the bathroom and laid him down on his back. Peter was pale and drenched in sweat and blood seemed to be everywhere; however, Dr. Smith maintained her composure for Samantha's sake as she spoke. "Take off his pants, I'll remove his shirt."

Dr. Smith immediately put on her gloves and began to fill her syringe. Peter turned his head towards Samantha and furrowed his brows. "No-"He protested and Samantha took one of his hands. "It's going to be alright, she's going to numb you up."

Peter turned his head towards Dr. Smith and saw her come close to his wound with the syringe and he immediately ripped the energy out of Samantha's body and used it to fling Dr. Smith across the tiles with the flick of his wrist.

Samantha screamed for she felt her energy rush out of her body and she snatched away from Peter.

"What the hell?!" Dr. Smith cried as she scrambled to her feet.

Peter placed his hand on his stomach and closed his eyes as he panted. "Do as I said…please….it will work." He breathed.

Samantha looked to Dr. Smith. "Jessica gave him those salts and said to use them whenever he got sick or injured. If he said they will work, we have to trust him."

Dr. Smith's eyes grew wide. "But he's bleeding to death!" She protested.

Samantha stood. "He's also not human, and he's also not going to let you touch him. Start the bath, I'll get the salts." She said then ran out.

Dr. Smith started the bath and looked to Peter. "I hope you are right. I'll never forgive myself if you die on my bathroom floor when I could have helped you." She croaked.

Peter coughed then spoke "In Neverland….they did this..it worked." Peter whispered.

Samantha ran in and opened the jar and poured some in and the aroma immediately saturated the air, and it was amazing.

They went over and picked him up off the floor and eased him into the milky bath. Peter sat back and slid all the way under, and then the surface immediately solidified.

They both gasped and were about to reach in and grab Peter, but they were stopped by glittery green strobes of light that moved across the surface.

They both gasped and recoiled. "What was that?" Dr. Smith blurted.

"Magic." Samantha simply declared. "After what I've seen and felt today, there is no other explanation. I mean he just slid right under there like nothing. It's not like he went under there and died. We have to trust him." She submitted.

Dr. Smith turned to her. "So what the hell happened at your school, did that man come after him again?"

Samantha's eyes grew wide and she shook her head side to side. "Nooo, someone else. Oh my gosh you should have seen him. He had a hook for a hand one minute, then a hand the next. He had these vampire fangs-I know it sounds crazy but that's what he had. And then he kept teleporting as he chased us but Peter kept knocking him on his butt. Peter moved so fast I my eyes couldn't keep up with him. That man cut him with his Hook, but Peter ran him through with a freakin sword that just came clear out of nowhere I swear!"

Dr. Smith turned her nose up. "No-do you know how crazy you sound?"

"And did you forget how we were attacked and chased down the freeway by Jessica and this Darren dude? Did you just forget how Peter flung you across the floor without even touching you? That man was after Peter, and chased and fought him with a clear goal to kill him. That man was very very strong, I swear they way he hit Peter…. I just couldn't believe Peter was able to fight back. That man caught him with his trickery disappearing and reappearing. But if anyone is dieing tonight it might be that man, that sword was clearly sticking out of his back and that's when the fighting stopped."

Dr. Smith stood to her feet. "I thought that woman said no one would be able to find him, I thought she said he would be safe. I-I will be downstairs." Dr. Smith said then left as she began pondering ways to get rid of Peter for her own safety.

Andrea ran back into the school and helped Smee drag Captain Hook's flaccid body out of the boiler room and to the car.

They put Hook in the back seat and Smee sat back there with him. Andrea slid in the front seat and with a shaky hand she started the ignition. "We need to get to a hospital!" Andrea shouted and sped off.

Smee wrapped his jacket around Hook's waist. "Not so miss, the Captain will be alright."

Andrea's eyes grew wide. "To hell with this! He's not dying in my car! That boy clearly ran him through, there's blood everywhere!" She protested.

"Head down this street and pull over." Smee ordered then looked to Hook. "You'll catch on Sir." He said but Hook did not respond for he'd been dipping in and out of consciousness ever since Peter injured him.

Andrea hollered from extreme frustration and jerked the car into the parking space and slammed on the breaks.

Smee smiled. "Thanks lass." He said then opened the door and pulled Hook out. He dragged him down the sidewalk then looked left and right and saw there were no cars approaching. He dragged Hook and laid him right out in the middle of the street and ran back into the car and slammed the door shut.

Andrea sat there wide eyed for she was perplexed. She wasn't sure if her prayers had been answered or not, for she wished something would happen to Hook, then perhaps she would be free. Yet, part of her craved the man; the woman was desirous to explore his unknowns and the mystery behind the monster.

Andrea snapped out of her musings and found her voice. "What have you done? What kind of a cruel man would-"

"Watch." Smee said as a car approached and slowed down. The two passengers slowly got out of the car and crept over to Hook as they spoke amongst themselves about the situation.

The man knelt down and checked Hook's pulse. "Sir…sir..sir."

The sound of an unknown heartbeat along with the man's voice echoing in his ears brought Hook into consciousness. Hook grunted then grabbed the man by the shoulder. "Help…me." Hook breathed.

The man helped Hook to his feet and the woman came to help. "Sir everything is going to be alright, we'll get you right to the emergency room." The man assured and they walked Hook to their car and put him in the back. The woman took the wheel and the man sat in the back.

Andrea and Smee watched them drive off and when they got to the end of the block_**….**_

_***SCREEEECCCCHHH!***_

The car halted and Smee smiled while Andrea looked on in terror for she saw the hustle and bustling of the silhouettes in the car.

The back door swung open and Hook stepped out straightening his clothes. Andrea blinked and Hook was gone. She leaned back in her seat and faced forward and saw Hook from the corner of her eye looking at her from the passenger seat and she screamed. "Ahh!"

"Drive woman, tis nothing you've not witnessed before." Hook simply ordered and Andrea sped off.

"Where to?" Andrea spat through her chattering teeth.

"A parking lot so I may think." Hook said and Andrea pulled into a grocery store parking lot.

The three of them sat in silence listening to the radio. The wheels in Smee's head were turning the entire time, for he came up with a brilliant plan and was eager to share. "Turn the music off will ya lass? I've got an idea to run by ya cap'n." Smee said and Hook turned his body so he leaned against the door and faced Smee who scooted forward and placed a piece of paper on the center console.

"You take in all that information back there cap'n?"

"I am still considering said facts, yet I fail to understand why." Hook replied then he began to stare off into space.

"I have an idea cap'n if you'll hear it out."

Hook grunted as he waived his hand in annoyance and Smee smiled.

"Think about the situation." Smee said as he began to draw a diagram. "Pan is here, you are here, I am here, and Neverland is far off. Pan has been here three months with no memory-why? Why aint Neverland pick him up yet? You said Wendy is in London, why aint the lass here? Where's that bastard Nibs? Or any of those other pesky brats? What happened that everyone is separated? Don't you see, you have Pan to yourself, with no memory. You can't kill em, that would damn us all. Neverland is our home, without it we are dead old men. What can you do besides killin us all sir?"

"There is nothing Mr. Smee, I am too aggravated to think!"

"Then might I suggest Captain, you carve your way into his heart and into his head. Redeem yourself from this incident by gaining his trust. Make him believe…that you are…his uncle or something. We have to work out the details but you need to gain his trust, turn him into one of us. By the time he gets back to Neverland, his allegiance will be with us. Get him to turn on his friends, get him to love ya. That's the ultimate revenge. Make him destroy all that he loves and when he comes around he'll have to live with the calamity.

Hook pondered Smee's idea then looked him in the face. "A brilliant plan, a brilliant plan indeed. You are an evil man Smee. I didn't know you had it in ya."

Smee smiled. The plan satisfies the both of us. Pan gets to live and we get to keep our home, and you will have your revenge!"

Hook nodded. "Yes but what could possibly happen that would cause him to favor me?"

Andrea huffed. Create chaos, then save the day she sighed and they looked at her

She huffed again. "The police are looking for him right? Isn't he accused of murder? They know he's not human right? Yes, yes, and yes. So, leverage that….lead them straight to him, and there….you have your chaos."

Hook and Smee nodded their heads.

"Finally, the contribution I so crave. Let us deliberate on the entirety of this plan over a buffet." Hook cheered and they drove off.

Dr. Smiths house….

About an hour later Peter broke the waxy surface, drained the tub and began to wash himself. He stepped out, toweled off, then saw there was a fresh change of clothes laid out for him. He dressed himself in a simple white t-shirt and grey sweats then opened the bathroom door and ran right into Samantha.

Samantha immediately placed her hands on Peter's cheeks, pulled his head down, closed her eyes and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. Peter's eyes grew wide and Samantha felt him stiffen and move back but she kept her hold on his cheeks. "No stop that." She breathed then kissed his lips a few times but Peter didn't kiss her back. Samantha released his face and looked Peter in his eyes. "I almost lost you today." She breathed then slid her hand in the back of his head and played with his hair between her fingers.

Peter smiled. "But I'm fine." He whispered his assurance. Samantha stole a few more kisses but felt his hesitation. "Always holding back, can't you just stop thinking about everything for one moment?" Samantha breathed between kisses then they just stood there nose to nose with their eyes closed. "I know allot is going on but I don't care. Nothing else matters except for this moment, just live in it Peter." She whispered. "You know you want to, and I want to. Just kiss me." She pleaded and Peter returned the chaste kisses. Samantha grabbed the waist part of his shirt and pulled him off the wall, and led him as she walked him backwards. They kissed all the way to his room. Samantha backed him through the door and then she broke the kiss and closed it.

Peter stood there and Samantha took him by the hand and led him to his bed and he laid back on it. Samantha crawled in the bed and straddled him then rested her body on top of his and kissed his lips. "Remember the carnival? How you felt, how we kissed?" She breathed then Peter glided his fingers against her scalp on the back of her head; her hair intertwining with his fingers. He pulled her to him, closed his eyes and kissed her softly.

The teens cautiously proceeded to plant multiple kisses upon each other's lips until Samantha took a chance and slid her tongue between Peter's lips for a hot second with each peck. Peter sat up a bit and pushed her over the edge that she was teetering on and gave her a full out kiss.

The hairs on the back of Samantha's neck stood to attention coupled with a tingling sensation that ran up and down her spine then dispersed all throughout her body. "No bullsh*t Peter, you want me just as bad as I want you. How much longer will you make me wait while you dance around the elephant in the room?" Samantha breathed against his lips.

Peter opened his eyes and narrowed them at her, for she was bold. Samantha saw that his eyes were now dimly glowing so she bit on his bottom lip. Peter's eyes grew wide at her assertion and he gasped. "I already told you I like you-but-."

Samantha placed her finger on Peter's lips. "Shut up and stop playing with me. I'm tired of beating around the bush and holding myself in. I'm ready- no buts. There are no perfect circumstances Peter, all we have is now." Samantha reasoned as she caressed his cheek.

Peter broke eye contact and looked down at her large breasts which hid under her tight tee. His eyes danced along the curve of her waist and glided over the curve of her hip. Peter placed his hand on her hip and glided it up her hip, along the curve of her waist and around to the front where he cupped her breast. "You got me. I've wanted to do this to you the moment I woke up. I make no apologies from this point on." Peter said then looked back up at her and his eyes were glowing, he grabbed her by the jaw and kissed her as he rolled on top of her.

Samantha's heart beat sped up as excitement gripped her, for she knew he had already made his decision the moment his eyes began to glow.

Peter's free hand roamed her curves and then dipped in the waist part of her shirt and he grabbed it and pulled it up. Samantha sat up and Peter pulled the shirt off of her, and quickly reached around and undid her bra strap then halted.

Peter glided his fingers along the bottom of her bra, up her cleavage and right under the strap and slowly pulled the strap down her arm, and she pulled her hand out of the strap. Peter did the same with the other shoulder then tossed the bra.

Peter stared at her bare breasts for a second then pushed her down on her back and began to fondle them and run his tongue all over them. Samantha bit her wrist from the pleasure as her legs thrashed about.

Peter kept one of them in his mouth as his free hand traveled down the center of her chest all the way down to the front of her pants and he unbuttoned them. Samantha's heart began to race and Peter heard it. He kept at her breasts with his mouth and rubbed her other breast and her belly until she creamed. He knew he was doing right by the way her body stiffened and how she kept moving her legs, not to mention her constant moaning and panting. Peter rubbed her pelvic area then slid his fingers in the front of her panties and Samantha became very nervous. Peter furrowed his brows, because her beating heart began to become a distraction.

Peter removed his face from her breast and looked at her in the face. "Turn on the music." He suggested and Samantha quickly got up and turned on the radio. She came back to the bed and Peter snatched her and threw her on her back.

Samantha gasped and she panted for air. Peter returned to fondling her body and slid his fingers in the front of her panties, the finger tips touching the light patch of her treasure.

Despite the music in the background, Peter was still able to hear the distracting sound of Samantha's pounding heart. He kept his hand in her panties and kissed her. "Relax; your heart is beating out of your chest. Do-do you want me to stop?"

"No no no please."

Peter licked his lips as he looked at her, his face intoxicating, but Samantha couldn't move. Peter slid his hand all the way in her panties and fondled her down there. He closed his eyes and she saw them roll under his lids. "Oh my gosh." Peter breathed then slid his fingers inside of her and she flinched and yelped.

Peter snapped his eyes open. "What? Ok, I'll stop." He blurted then removed himself and laid on his back.

Samantha sat up. "I'm sorry Peter. I'm a little nervous that's all. I've been waiting so long, and finally…and you're just so…beautiful." She said.

Peter raised his brows at her compliment then sat up. "Beautiful? Touch me then, maybe that will calm you down." He suggested with a smile as he removed his shirt and laid back down.

Samantha immediately went for his chest and ran her hands all over it and she marveled at how amazing his body felt.

She was mentally preparing her mind for intercourse, for this was her very first time and she was trying to be calm about it. She ran her hands over the soft ripples on Peter's stomach, she ran her hand over the area where he'd been cut and marveled at how there was no sign that he'd ever been injured.

Peter laid there with his eyes closed as he savored her touch and then she slid her hand in the front of his sweats and noticed he didn't have any boxers on. Her gut wrenched but she kept going and ran her trembling hand down the hard shaft of his thick….and she began to stroke it.

Peter began to breathe heavily. "Are you ready now? Can I touch you again?" He breathed and Samantha smiled. "Let's do it." She said then laid on her back and pulled off her panties and pants. Peter pulled off his sweats and laid on top of her, his hardness laying between her trembling legs and there her heart went again, beating out of her chest.

Peter prepared to enter her and he positioned the tip at her opening then looked up at her and saw her staring at his unit wide eyed and Peter smirked. "You look so scared. I'm not going to hurt you, you'll scream, but a good scream." Peter assured and Samantha's heart became lodged in her throat.

Peter rubbed his tip against her opening then began to push himself in and Samantha jerked her legs and screamed. It startled Peter and he snatched out the bit he had in and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked wide eyed.

Samantha sat up on her elbows and closed her legs a bit. "I-I-I-I just….just be very gentle…this is my first time." She stuttered and her words totally killed the mood and Peter sat back on his heels with his unit in his hand and furrowed brows. "What?" Then it all dawned on him.

Samantha sat up and scooted back. "Yeah, I'm a virgin."

Peter adjusted himself and sat on the side of the bed and he stared off into space. _"A virgin…Dr. Smith was right. Damn…I can't." He thought inwardly._

Samantha crawled and sat on the side of the bed next to him and placed her hand on his thigh. "That's not a problem is it?"

Peter turned his head towards her. "No…it's just…your first time….should be special-"

"It is, I want this more than anything. I want it to be you. This **is** special." She reasoned.

Peter looked down then smiled. He returned his gaze to her. "I know…but…you should do it with someone you love-"

"Peter." Samantha interjected. "I'm in love with you." She sincerely revealed and her words were like a low blow to Peter and he just stared at her.

"I know, silly me right? After my grandmother, Dr. Smith, and even you warned me. You all told me not to fall for you. But I did. I fell for the hot alien guy I was taking care of-sue me. I know you have allot of issues, not knowing who you are, who to trust, and being attacked by different people. But with all that aside, you can't tell me that you feel nothing for me. I've taken care of you, and risked my life on multiple occasions for you. I've never left your side Peter."

Peter's brows crinkled as he felt so bad. "I have feelings for you Samantha, but not like you need me to. Because you've been such a good friend to me I can't let you do this. You should give your virginity to someone who is in love with you." Peter explained and Samantha's shoulders dropped.

"Please don't reject me Peter. You are so special to me; I'll never have this chance with you again. Nobody else compares to you-" Samantha pleaded.

"That's the problem." Peter interjected. "Nobody else will and that wouldn't be fair to the next guy. I say that because I will leave you one day Samantha-."

"I know-"

"No." Peter protested then reached for her shirt and handed it to her. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, and I'd be doing that if I…*sigh* look I'm just going to give it to you plain." Peter said then put his sweats back on and Samantha reluctantly put her shirt back on and Peter sat down beside her and put her panties in her hand.

"I've been away these five days with…a girl who said she was my girlfriend. I believed her, but now I am not sure. We had so much sex that if I didn't have sex again for the next few weeks I'd be alright. But no matter how good it was, I couldn't get that Wendy girl out of my head. As beautiful and fun as Belle was, she wasn't Wendy. I think I'm in love with that girl, I just don't remember her, but my heart does. It wouldn't be fair to you if I took something so special from you, when my heart seems to belong to another. Do you understand me?" Peter asked then stood.

Samantha put on her panties then grabbed her pants and put them on. Peter put on his t-shirt as he silently waited for her to respond.

Samantha kept her head down as she buttoned up her jeans and allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks. "I understand….and thank you. I'll see you later." She said then immediately left the room.

Peter sighed.

Dr. Smith was cooking dinner and she saw Samantha briskly walk by so she ran out of the kitchen and stopped her before she went out the door."What's wrong why are you crying? You two didn't…you know….did you?" She asked.

Samantha looked up at her. "No. He stopped me with a dose of reality. I am thankful for it, but it hurts so much. I have to go." She said then went out the door.

**End Chapter**

Next Chapter will be mostly about Slightly….the new Pan. Wendy, John, Nibs, Chi, and Rufio will get to Neverland and be in for a rude awakening. What exactly? Gotta finish daydreaming that up! Here's where I wanted this chapter to end but this whole situation is just gonna have to be saved for next chap….

_Peter allowed himself to relax bit by bit as he stared Hook in his cold blue eyes._

_Hook raised his brow. "Would you like a drink? Something to eat perhaps?"_

_Peter furrowed his brows in anger. "I want to know-"_

"_What's on the menu? Would you like me to read it for you?" Hook insulted and Smee stomped on his foot and Hook pursed his lips from the pain._

…

_Hook turned to Peter and flat out lied. "My attack on your person….was a premature reaction to an underdeveloped incident that occurred before you disappeared. We've yet to have found closure; however, I was so enraged that I was overtaken by it….an error on my part dear boy. But do not fear, we are not your enemy-"_

"_The hell you're not, when you attacked me I saw nothing but fierce hate. Those ice cold beady eyes of yours and the look on your face yesterday tell a different story. And now today you want to be my friend? Who are you?" Peter spat._

_Hook cleared his throat. "Captain James Hook." He said then extended his hand but Peter looked away. "Who are you to me?" Peter rasped._

_Hook sat back in his seat. "I understand your animosity towards me. Who I am takes great explaining. Not the appropriate bomb to drop at this present moment."_

…_.._

"_The police are looking for you, regarding the races, and some hotel incident in Clearwater. You know that?" Andrea cleverly added._

_Peter looked to her. "I know, well..I thought they stopped."_

"_Only a fool would think so." Hook spat and Peter narrowed his eyes at him._

"_They look for you secretly. You are a danger to all those around you. That pretty little Samantha girl…you are going to cause her and her family to get locked up harboring a killer." Hook said with a smile._

_Peter's eyes grew wide. "A killer? I didn't kill nobody." Peter spat._

"_Yes you did. You just don't remember." Hook casually added as he played with his nail._

"_What?" Peter snapped._

"_You are responsible for the deaths of three people. You are not the innocent little prick you think you are." Hook spat. "However, if you come with me, I will provide you asylum." _

_Peter slammed his hands down on the table exasperated "Bull-sh*t, you are the animal that attacked me yesterday-say! Where's your hook?" Peter snapped then popped up out of his seat. The drug finally kicked in and he immediately became light headed. Peter slowly sat back down and put his head in his hand. "Oh." He breathed and he began to feel faint and tingly._

"_This is a discussion best held in private; I assure you I will not attack you again!" Hook spat as he wanted nothing more than to ring Peter's neck, but he held back._

_Peter kept his head down. "I don't believe any of you. You are all liars, just like everyone else. Everyone acts like they want to help, but have no answers. I'm not going anywhere with you, you just tried to kill me yesterday-no thanks!" Peter spat through his teeth then looked up but he could barely keep his eyes open._

_Hook's brows rose. "You don't look like you're going anywhere else." He said and Andrea pulled the pizza pie out the way and Peter's head hit the table._

_Smee and Andrea let out a sigh of relief. _

_Hook looked at Smee. "It's about time." He growled through his teeth. "I __**swear**__ if I had to put up with his insolence one more minute I would have stood up and-"_

"_Ok, ok. We got it." Andrea waived. "Let's just get him outta here please."_


End file.
